A New Redheaded Cheerleader - Book Two
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Things are getting intense as the pressure mounts on Candace into joining the Mad Dog Squad. However, Veruca may have plans that could derail her chances. Can Candace withstand them? Book two of four of ANRC. Readers must read Book I first. Rated PG-13 for language, some sensuality, and cartoon violence. Cover image is done by, and given full credit to, FitzOblong of Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of the Sharper, here is Book II of A New Redheaded Cheerleader, which continues the exciting drama of Candace yearning to become a cheerleader for the Middleton Mad Dogs but, alas, she finds it to be more difficult than she imagined. **

**For those of you who are new to ANRC, I'd suggest to y'all to read Book I and its surrounding stories first before preparing to read this story. **

**Phineas and Ferb, characters and settings, are created by Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh and © by Disney.**

**Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle and © by Disney.**

**Carmelita Spats & A Series of Unfortunate Events is created by Lemony Snicket.**

**Caitlin Cooke, and 6teen, is created by Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch and © by Fresh TV & Nelvana.**

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is created by Roald Dahl. All rights go to his descendants.**

**Officer Owen, Professor Bunson Burner, Rebecca Starlet, the Combs Family, the Carter Family, Lizzy Wantsmoney, Jack, Chloe Stonehearter, Griff the Vendor, Veruca's Servants, General Brass, Le Moose, General Brass, Colonel Cluckers, and Tightlips are created and © by Sharper-the-Writer.**

**The fanfic is rated PG-13 for language, brief sexual references, brief teen drinking and smoking and cartoon action violence.**

Chapter 1

(_Near Chez Couteaux, 3:00am)_

Kim and Ron were both picked up by Mr. Charles, a furniture store owner. Mr. Charles was happening to be on his way for his routine walk on the lit biking trail north of Middleton when he received the call.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Charles!" the redhead smiled. She rolled down the window for the cool summer wind to blow through her hair.

"It's the least I can do for you, Kim, since you helped me with my flat tire problem a week ago!" Mr. Charles replied, concentrating on the road.

He briefly wondered in thought, "Though I wonder what did cause the flat tire in the first place?"

Ron then made a reminder to himself in his brain.

_Note to self, never play around with extremely sharp arrowheads near car windows!_

The car pulled up to Chez Couteaux in the empty parking lot. Mr. Charles dropped them off right in front of the water fountain. He pulled his car away, leaving the two teens behind.

"So here we are…" Kim observed, hands on her hips, "…the scene of the crime."

"May the reason why all of this happened was because someone fainted from one look of the menu?" Ron joked a little. "Get it? Because….the prices are….you know…pricey?"

"Ron, I don't think the reason Mr. Couteaux called us here was because of a silly case of sticker shock!" Kim countered.

"Are you kidding, KP?" Ron exclaimed, "Chez Couteaux is the most expensive restaurant in town!"

"Haven't you seen the video from Mr. Couteaux?" Kim questioned.

"Um….to be clear, Kim, I haven't seen the video yet…." Ron said.

Then he came to a realization from the video that he _had _seen at Felix's house.

_Look, don't you recognize the place? This is where Felix showed us that fight between…_

"Quiet, brain!" Ron shouted loudly, "I'll feed you some Nacos in the morning! Just be patient!"

"Ron…" Kim grumbled, "…are you arguing with your brain again?"

"Umm…" Ron paused before trying to pin the blame, "...he started it!"

Kim complained impatiently, "Ron, this is no time to be talking to yourself! Come on, we got to get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

><p>The two of them opened the doors and was caught by surprise at the amount of destruction of overturned tables and chairs. Exquisite food that were signature recipes passed down in the Couteaux family for three generations was all over the place.<p>

"Whoa!" Kim gasped. She had seen crime scenes before that were messy, but not on the level that she witnessed here at this fine restaurant. "Now that's what I call a food fight!"

"You can say that again!" Ron replied, whistling in amazement "I mean, look at all that food on the floor! That's gotta cost somewhere between seven….nine hundred simoleons altogether!"

"Simoleons, Ron?" Kim moaned with a slight blush on her face.

"The mucho dinero, Kim! You know, the moo-lah, the green bling…"

Kim groaned, burying her hands in her face.

"Just say money, Ron! It's more simple…" Kim uttered from beneath hear hands.

"…the fancy Franklins, the livin'-large Lincolns…"

They heard the tapping of footsteps from the second-floor staircase. Kim and Ron both looked up to see who it was.

* * *

><p>Pierre Couteaux emerged from the shadows of the dimly-lit shadows and advanced on downstairs. He was in his mid-40s with his black hair slicked back and twirling his mustache. Pierre adjusted his black tuxedo and blue tie as he approached the heroes.<p>

"Ah, Mademoiselle Possible! Vous, avez enfin arrive!" Pierre exclaimed in French. He had only been in the United States for around two weeks, without any English language skills.

"Um….can you please speak a little English?" Ron requested.

Pierre's brother, Jacques, came downstairs from the second floor. His normally meticulous black hair was disheveled from the lack of customers and revenue coming into the restaurant for the past two days. In addition, his tuxedo shirt was untucked.

He was relieved that Team Possible had finally come.

"Ah, forgive my brother, Mademoselle Possible! What my brother said zat you have finally came to our aid! Oui Oui!" Jacques replied through some mastery of the English language.

"So what happened here, Mr. Couteaux?" Kim questioned. Her green eyes circled on the pathway of destruction around the restaurant. "I see silverware, food, and overturned tables all over the place! Now… let's see if any money was taken"

Kim put on a pair of latex gloves and went on over to the cash register and opened it up.

"Seems like the register wasn't emptied." she said, seeing that all the money was there.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jacques replied. "There was no money taken from our exquisite clientele!"

He then whispered inside Pierre's ear.

Pierre then spoke with his native French tongue. "Je vais vous le dire a la table ou la lute a commence."

"He says that he shall show you ze table where ze fight began!" Jacques replied with the English translation for his brother.

Pierre and Jacques then followed the trail of destruction amidst all the splattered food they worked so hard to prepare and was beginning to spoil on their imported carpet.

"KP, remind me to sign up for French class next fall!" Ron remarked.

"Duly noted, Ron!" Kim agreed. She was going to have to learn the language the next time she has a mission in France.

Pierre continued on in his native language. "Lorsque nous avons essaye de contacter l'equipe Possible site por, toute aide conduisant does auteurs qui a commence cette lute, notre site etait…comment vous dire….hors liane!"

"My brother said when we tried to contact ze Team Possible website for informacion zat could lead to ze perpetrators, our website was…offline!" Jacques replied with the English translation to Kim.

"Offline?" Kim asked with more interest, "How did that happen?"

"I do not know, Mademoselle Possible!" Jacques exclaimed before sniffling up, "All I could remember was that our business was ruined for ze next 28 hours!" He took out his hanky and sobbed into it with tears streaming from his eyes. "Even though ze insurance will pay for ze damages, it won't pay for my damaged pride!"

Kim came to Jacques' aid to calm him down. "Don't worry, Mr. Couteaux! We'll make sure that just will be served to those responsible!"

"Oh thank you!" Jacques exclaimed with gratitude towards the teen heroine before all four of them came to a stop.

"Zere!" Jacques said, pointing to a table with a ripped tablecloth and splattered food. "Table 75! That's where ze uncivilized fight began!"

"When did the fight begin?" Kim asked.

Jacques then whispered in Pierre's ear.

"La lutte a commence a la deuxie'me de juill et...six-trente." Pierre replied in French.

"He said zat it began on July 2nd at 6:30." Jacques replied with the translation.

"Hmm...didn't the police come here?" Kim wondered.

"Oui...oui...Mademoiselle Possible! But alas, zey only took a few photos of ze evidence before zey left and never came back!" Jacques groaned.

Kim muttered, "Typical sloppy work by 'Middleton's Finest'!" She paused a moment and said. "Wait a minute, did you say 6:30pm?"

"I did!" came the reply from Jacques.

Kim looked around and observed the damage to Table 75. She put her fingers on her chin…thinking…pondering.

"Kim, what are you doing ?" Ron wondered.

"I'm trying to construct a timeline of what happened, Ron, duh!" Kim explained with a hint of sarcasm. "CSIs do it all the time!"

She turned to Jacques and asked, "So if the fight began at 6:30 and… when did the police arrive, Mr. Couteaux?"

"Around 7:15." Jacques answered.

"And you said, the restaurant's website went down sometime when you tried to reach my site?" Kim asked another important question.

"_Oui! _Ze site went down at 10:40pm !" Jacques said, giving the time.

"So if I base my conclusions correctly, the people who started the fight must've been the same people who brought your site down!" Kim deducted.

"I haven't zought of zat before!" Jacques said with astonishment.

"Can you give me a description of the person or persons involved in the fight?" Kim asked, getting her notepad and pen out.

"I'm sorrie, Mademoiselle Possible, but I was so depressed from ze lack of customers zat I had six glasses of vine!" Jacques apologized. He pointed to a security camera along one of the walls and Kim turned her attention to it.

"Ze cameras vill tell ze story more than I!" Jacques explained. "Also, follow ze path of destruction! That'll lead to you to your answer!"

Kim turned to Ron and said, "Come on, Ron! Let's start gathering up some clues!"

"Rightey-o, KP!" Ron replied.

The two began their search on Table 75.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim and Ron, with their latex gloves on, started looking for clues around Table 75.

"Ron, don't you find it a little odd?" Kim contemplated.

"What do you mean, KP?" Ron asked while observing the cushions and patting them down. He peered down the table. "Man, for a fancy restaurant like Chez Couteaux, people do leave a lot of bubblegum under the seat!" Rufus peered down his pink head and nodded in agreement.

"The police force doing a sloppy job to collect evidence and the taking down of the restaurant's website!" Kim explained. "I have a strange feeling that all these things are connected somehow, but I can't seem to put my fingerprint on it."

"Let's follow the path!" she said, pointing to the mess. "That'll hopefully put an answer to all our questions.

She came upon a small residue of black spray on the wall. Kim took out her evidence kit and swabbed a bit of the spray with a Q-tip. She then put the swabbed Q-tip in a plastic evidence bag.

"That is going in the evidence file!" Kim said before looking upon the trail of scattered food and silverware.

"Alright, we're hot on the trail, KP!" Ron excitedly said. He and Rufus followed Kim on the trail of destruction.

The pathway led Team Possible to a table where a seven-layer chocolate cake collapsed in a heap on the floor. Chocolate frosting was on the fine linen and chairs.

"Whoa..." Kim gasped, "That...is one giant mess!"

Ron observed his surroundings and saw one part of the ruined cake with icing that said... "-enton" on it.

At first, he passed off the coincidence "Hah...the Enton family...what a weird name..." However, Ron thought to himself.

_Wait a minute...I know I saw this before._

Once the mental image of his surroundings formed in his head, Ron realized what it was.

_It's the Renton's anniversary cake that was mauled during the fight and Veruca was involved in it! I have to warn Kim!_

* * *

><p>Kim studied the characteristics of the cake and said, "This seems to be where the climax of the fight took place!"<p>

She turned to Ron and commanded, "Ron, be prepared to gather clues in this area!"

"Mr. Stoppable's already on the case, KP!" Ron proudly declared.

_Darn it! _

Kim looked down at the carpet and saw a bloodstain on the carpet.

"Looks like this fight turned a little ugly! Time to swab it and give it to Wade." She took out a Q-tip and swabbed the blood off the carpet. The Q-tip caught the still-fresh stain with its fibers. Kim put it in a plastic bag.

Ron and Rufus, meanwhile, observed the ruined chocolate cake with the plastic figures of the husband and wife broken into pieces.

"Aww..." he groaned, "That was a beautiful cake gone to waste..." He looked around and noticed that Kim has her head turned back, away from him.

Without thinking twice, he began to eat the chocolate cake by the mouthful. The chocolate frosting registered with his tastebuds, recognizing the still sweet taste.

"Ohh...mm...this is good! Rufus! You gotta try it, man!"

Rufus crawled up to the ruined cake and was about to take a bit of it when he noticed a familiar...and foul...aroma in the air. He began to growl and snarl.

"What is it, boy?" Ron asked in-between bites.

Rufus found an area on the floor with a lot of chocolate frosting and crawled to it. With his paw, he etched the name "V-E-R-U-C-A" within the icing.

Ron gasped, with bits of chocolate cake falling from his mouth. He spat it out the floor in shock and now remembered what he was _really _supposed to do.

"Um...Kim?! You have to see this!" Ron exclaimed, standing up.

Kim ran to Ron's aid and asked quickly, "Ron, I'm here! What's going on?"

Ron's finger was trembling, pointing to the name etched in the icing. "There, KP! There's our main culprit!"

Kim looked at the name embedded in the icing and was in disbelief, but not convinced.

"Ron, that cannot be possible...no pun intended on my last name. You obviously have to be joking!"

"No, it's true, Kim!" Ron countered in a loud voice, "Veruca Salt, aka the Mad Dog Mascot Killer, is out!"

Kim folded his arms, still not convinced at Ron's accusations, "Ron, we've already been through this five times! Veruca is in Juvie Hall and will continue to be in Juvie Hall for the next couple of months! Now, we shall speak no more about this!"

Getting back to the case, Kim looked down. The crumbs of the cake left a trail leading into the kitchen.

"Come on, Ron, to the kitchen!" she said, pointing to the kitchen as the next scene of the crime.

Ron and Rufus begrudgingly followed Kim to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron then opened the doors to the kitchen. The two of them witnessed the mess of the syrup of the floor, plus puddles of water scattered about.<p>

"This is going to take them a week to clean all of this up!" Kim said, still amazed at the extent of the damage.

"I'd say." Ron agreed.

"Let's see if we can find some more clues here..." Kim said.

But Ron interrupted, chucking a little, "Say, KP! You can be Sherlock Holmes and I can be Dr. Watson!"

He tried to imitate a British accent, but poorly "I do say, Holmes...there seems to be a lot of syrup on the floor!"

Kim, on the other hand, was not persuaded. "Ron, less on the British imitations, more on the collecting evidence!"

Both Kim and Ron took opposite sides of the kitchen: Kim on the right side, Ron on the left. They were at least 40 feet apart from each other, separated by a wall and the necessary state-of-the art kitchen appliances.

"Why didn't Kim believe me that Veruca is out of Juvie?"

_It's because that she hasn't gone through all the evidence yet to prove that Veruca was here. Still, we need some indisputable evidence that Veruca was here…. Wait! That's it!"_

Ron kneeled on the floor and observed the syrup slide."Now…let's see where the mess leads…. Rufus?"

Rufus slid on the syrup slide, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wheee!"

The momentum that carried Rufus came to a halt when he felt his skin on the flour.

Ron looked around the panty and saw the bag of flour on the floor. Something else also caught his eye…a high heeled shoe with rhinestones studded on it. There was partial flour on it.

"Hey, KP! Found a missing shoe here!"

It received the attention of Kim as she walked on over to the panty. She took one look at the shoe on the floor, a few feet away from the bag of flour, and complemented Ron.

"Good find, Ron!" Kim smiled, putting the high-heeled shoe in a large evidence bag with her gloves on. "Now…let's comb some more of the area! I'm pretty sure there's a smoking gun around here somewhere…"

Ron walked behind Kim, sniffing around until a burning scent came to the attention of his nasal receptors.

"I smell a pair of pants….not having a good day at all…"

Kim began to sniff it as well.

He and Kim looked around behind one of the counters, and there was a pair of burnt tuxedo pants, with the fabric giving an odious strong smell.

"Wow, you're right, Ron!" Kim uttered, covering her nose. "These pair of pants clearly have been torched! I'll get Wade…"

She took out her Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on-screen, armed with four cups of coffee.

"Anything I can help you with, Kim?" Wade asked.

Kim took out a small pair of scissors and cut off a small piece of the fabric of the tuxedo pants.

"I want you to analyze the fabric here! Especially where it came from, and who bought it!" Kim requested.

"Just place it on the tray, and I'll take a look at it!" Wade replied, typing on the computer.

Kim did what he said in putting the piece of fabric on the small transporter tray of the Kimmunicator. It transported right before her very eyes from the Kimmunicator to Wade's room.

"I got it!" Wade said, "I'll let you know when the results come back!"

"Please and thank you!" Kim smiled, putting away the Kimmunicator. "Now… to find where the culprits escaped…"

Kim continued to look around the kitchen area.

"KP, what are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"A way out…" Kim replied.

"You mean, you want out of this case?" Ron guessed, being baffled of what she was talking about.

"No, Ron!" Kim retorted, "The culprit's method of escape!" She left Ron for a moment and walked around the kitchen for a few minutes.

Jacques peered his head through the door and asked "Have you found any clues, Mademoiselle Possible?"

"I have found a few, Mr. Couteaux…" Kim said, "But I still need to ask one thing…"

"Oh, anything!" Jacques smiled.

"How many exits are there in the kitchen area?"

"Just two...ze main exit and ze fire escape!" Jacques replied. "However, we were extremely busy so ze culprit could not have escaped through ze main doors without attracting !"

"The fire escape…huh…" Kim thought to herself, "That's the one place of the kitchen that we haven't explored yet! We'll gather up the last of the clues there!"

"Ron…" Kim said as she came back into the kitchen, making her assessment, "I asked Mr. Couteaux! He said that the culprits may have used the fire escape to make their getaway!"

"Let's find some fingerprints and…." Ron said before yawning "…catch some much needed Z's!"

Kim smiled at her best friend and replied, "Don't worry, we're almost done here!"

She, Ron, and Rufus made their way to the one last part of the kitchen that hadn't been combed over for clues yet…the emergency exit.

Kim observed the emergency exit. She began to make her own observations.

"So…it seems that our perpetrator went to here and…" Her eyes zipped to the fire alarm lever, which had been pulled. "…wanted to create a distraction!"

Kim took out the fingerprint kit once more and dusted the lever for any prints. She found two partial prints on the handle and picked them up through the special tape.

"And then…" she continued pointing to the door. "…the culprit exited through the back door until the cops arrived!" She observed the door handle and, this time, found a full fingerprint on the door. Like the two partials she found on the fire alarm handle, Kim carefully picked it up with the fingerprint tape.

"Wow, KP! You're on a roll here!" Ron shouted in amazement. Rufus clapped his paws.

"Thanks, Ron! Anywho, I'll get Wade to look into the security footage tomorrow and…." She yawned loudly, "…I need to catch up on two lost hours of sleep! We got all the evidence we need!"

"Second here, KP… I need to catch some rest too…" Ron replied, his eyes half-closed.

After a long hour and a half thorough investigation, the teens finally got a pickup ride from Mr. Charles, the same person who dropped them off earlier.

With evidence in hand, Kim was determined to know who the culprits were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 4:15am)  
><em>

Inside her room, Candace and Stacy were sleeping peacefully. Once again, thoughts of Jeremy holding her in her arms filled her head.

"Oh, Jeremy! You're so big and strong..." Candace said in her sleep.

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of 500 bees right outside her house at full volume. The vibrations of the sound reached Candace's ears and woke up.

Candace opened her eyes to that frightful sound and gasped.

"Stacy...did you hear that?"

Stacy rubbed her eyes open, "Uhh...what is it, Candace?"

"There's a hive of KILLER BEES out there, Stacy! We gotta run!" Candace screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both Candace and Stacy screamed and ran in circles across the room.

The creaking of the opening door stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh no!" Stacy exclaimed, "The bees are going to get us!"

Once the door was fully open, however, it was none other than Linda.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Candace shouted. "And save yourself from the killer bees!"

"What do you mean...killer bees?" Linda asked.

"I heard a lot of buzzing outside of my room!" Candace described the sound.

"Oh that!" Linda understood, "I had to wake you up, dear. So I put a CD of annoying sounds in a radio right outside your room. I put it on the track of '70,000 People Blowing Vuvuzelas At One Time' at full volume!"

Candace was peeved by this and wanted an explanation. "Mom...why did you wake us up at 4:15 in the morning?"

Linda explained her reason, "Today's the day of the awesome and exciting journey that is ... quilting! We're going up to Tunica today!"

However, Candace didn't share her mom's entusiasm, "Can't this quiling class be rescheduled? Or, at the very least, be somewhere that's nearer and at a later time?"

"Sorry, Candace. I looked all over the Internet for any upcoming quilting classes for your Betty Jo's 80th birthday. I tried to find something in Danville, the Coast, Mobile, and New Orleans. Nothing came up!" Linda explained "I widened my search up north around Memphis until I found an open spot of a quilting class in Tunica."

"But, Mom!" Candace whined, "It's a six-hour drive to Tunica! And the Independence Day Fair in Danville is tonight!"

"Come on, Candace! It's not like it's going to be the end of the world for you!" Linda replied calmly.

"But it is!" Candace panicked, "Jeremy is going to perform a song about me at the concert tonight! I read the pamphlet for it that he's going be on stage at 9:45! I have to be there or else he'll stop liking me!" She was on the verge of breaking down.

To appease Candace, Linda replied in a calm manner, "Okay, Candace! Don't get all tied up in a knot over this! The quilting class will be over at 3:00. And since the concert begins at 9:00, we'll make it just in time! I can drop you off so that you and Jeremy can have a fun time together! Cool beans?"

Now in a more composed manner, Candace smiled and said, "Fine, Mom! Cool beans!"

"Good! Now get ready, 'cause we leave in about 45 minutes!" Linda said as she exited the room. But before she could leave the room, she also added. "Oh and also, I stumbled upon a Tom Sawyer Festival for the boys! I bought them costumes for the event!"

"Ohh…" Candace snickered, "I can't wait to see what they look like!" Stacy joined in on the giggles.

"And don't forget that I signed you two up for the hour-long 'Southern Accent' seminar!" Linda reminded them. She left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Stacy, we don't have a moment to lose!" Candace yelled, flinging Stacy's clothes on her bed.

"This is going to be one of those days…" Stacy muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>(<em>30 minutes later)<em>

The Flynn-Fletchers were in the driveway, about to board. Candace and Stacy were in their usual outfits.

"Ohh….you two look so adorable!" Linda cooed over her sons.

"And quite fitting for the period, I'd say!" Lawrence chuckled a little.

Phineas was dressed as Tom Sawyer, and Ferb was dressed as Huck Finn, complete with period-era straw hats. Phineas himself was fully concentrated on reading _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. _Perry was dressed as a from to look like Tom Sawyer's frog, Rebel.

Candace and Stacy chuckled at their costumes.

"OMG! Those are so totally lame!" Candace laughed "They look like complete dorks!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those hillbilly clothes!" Stacy snickered.

"No way! They are totally not in fashion!" Candace scoffed.

"Anyways…" Linda interrupted them, "I told Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mrs. Tjinder and Mrs. Van Stomm about the Mark Twain festival being held at Tunica!"

"The same place as the quilting class?" Candace uttered.

"The very same, dear." Linda said, "They're also holding a small auction, including a very rare autographed copy from Mark Twain himself from 1889! I think I can swing by there once the quilting class is over with!"

"I'll be at that auction too!" Lawrence chimed in.

"And I can be with Jeremy that night!" Candace squealed with excitement. "We'll be dancing to the song that he planned just for me, even though I don't know the lyrics yet!"

"We're going to meet up with the other parents for breakfast up in Batesville." Linda explained.

She then saw a car pulling into the driveway.

Linda recognized it immediately. "Oh, hello, Mr. Carter!"

"Hey, Mrs. Flynn. I'm just droppin' off Kim and Ron in the backseat." Mr. Carter said, pointing to the two teens half-asleep in the back.

"Kim?! Why did you stay up so late?" Linda questioned, going up to them.

"Uhh…" Kim groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I had a late-night investigation at Chez Couteaux… got the call at three in the morning…"

Ron was asleep, resting on Kim's head while Rufus was curled up in a ball on his owner's lap.

"Oh, poor thing!" Linda gasped with compassion in her voice. She glanced at Lawrence and said, "Can you get the extra-strength coffee?"

"No problem, luv! It's a good thing we brewed some!" Lawrence replied, heading back into the house.

Five minutes later, Kim and Ron were awake, cups of coffee in their hand.

"Thanks, Mrs. Flynn!" she smiled.

"No problem, Kim! We're going to be gone for most of the day for a family outing." Linda said about her day's plans. "Think you, Ron, and Monique can manage here for a few hours?"

"Of course, Mrs. Flynn! We'll just, in Ron's words, chillax around here!" Kim replied, taking a sip of the coffee.

"We have some frozen dinners in the fridge, so hopefully that'll tide you over for both lunch and dinner." Linda said, pointing to the refrigerator. She looked at the time on her watch.

"Whoops! I gotta leave right now, Kim! See you three this evening!"

"See you, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim said, waving to Linda before she headed on out with her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(_on I-55, near Batesville, 7:30am)_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time, Candace, no! Just be patient! We're only 68 miles away from our family outing!" Linda glared, momentarily glancing at the rear mirror before concentrating back on driving on the interstate. "We still have to meet up with the other moms over in Batesville for breakfast."

"Fine, Mom..." Candace muttered as she leaned her head against the window. Row after row of trees were passing her by as if life were moving too fast for the almost-sixteen year old.

"Ugh...so boring..." she complained. Candace took out her cell phone and noticed that she only had one bar of signal strength.

_Great…now I won't be able to reach Jeremy for a couple of hours… _Candace griped, and then turned to her two brothers. _And I have to deal with my brothers who are driving me to my wits end! But once I bust them for…whatever idea they come up with…, my elusive goal will be achieved! _She smirked and grinned at both of them. However, Phineas wasn't even paying attention to his sister at all. He and Ferb were still captivated by some of the works of Mark Twain_. _

"Wow! This is exciting, Ferb! Can you imagine what life can be like on the Mississippi River? Just feeling the breeze through our straw hats, catching catfish as big as a car!" Phineas exclaimed over the attributes of the Great Father of Rivers.

_That's it, Phineas… _Candace thought to herself. _Say what I think you're going to do…wait…that's not how it goes! Okay, let's do it over again. Say what I believe you always say…. Ugh…messed it up again! _

"Still, I don't know what we're going to do today yet, Ferb!" Phineas said to his brother. "I know that it's early in the morning, but we do need to come up with an idea soon! Right, Perry and Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his head in agreement. Perry chattered in his frog costume.

* * *

><p>_The SUV then went past the sign that said "<em>Welcome to Batesville, Mississippi: Home of the SP Tigers!"<em>

"Well…looks like we're here, kids!" Linda said as they pulled into the Batesville exit. "Now can you help me look for the Pancake Hut? We're all supposed to meet over there for certain scenes for a play version of 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'."

Phineas looked to the right side of the highway while Candace looked on the left. Meanwhile, Stacy was asleep for the entire trip.

"Stacy…" Candace said, touching her on the shoulders. "Wake up!"

"Huh?! Candace?!" Stacy muttered.

"Duh, it's me, Stace! Who else do ya think?!" Candace scoffed, "Now help me find the Pancake Hut!"

"Fine…I'll look…" Stacy sighed. She turned her head to the left side of the highway and spotted the restaurant.

"There it is!" she exclaimed.

The SUV pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

_  
>(<em>7:45am, Flynn-Fletcher House)<em>

"Uhh…what a night…" Kim groaned, scratching her back. Monique was downstairs, making coffee.

"Hey girl, got a good night's sleep?" she asked, closing the coffeemaker.

"Unfortunately, no, Monique…" Kim uttered, rubbing the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"What's been eatin' at you lately?" Monique wondered as she took a seat.

"It's about what happened at Chez Couteaux last night." Kim said as she went to the refrigerator to get herself a cup of yogurt and a spoon from the drawer.

She threw away the wrapper and began eating the yogurt and replied in between bites.

"It's going to at least a couple of weeks for Mr. Couteaux to be back in business."

"But who would want to cause all that damage to the swankiest restaurant in all of Middleton?" Monique questioned, taking a sip of the coffee.

"That's what I've been trying to wrap my head around! I gave Wade the evidence, so he should complete his findings sometime this afternoon." Kim explained, finishing up the yogurt and throwing the cup in the garbage.

"Anyways, I'll check to see how Ron's doing up in the attic."

Back at the Pancake Hut, Linda was awaiting the other moms involved in the Tom Sawyer re-enactment for the Mark Twain festival.

"So, when are they going to be here?" Candace mumbled.

"They'll be here in a few minutes, Candace, and…" Linda said before three other vehicles pulled up into the parking lot, "Here they are!"

Mrs. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was the first to get out of her car. She opened the back door so that Isabella can get out.

Isabella stood before Phineas with her usual black hair dyed blonde and wore a baby blue dress with petticoats underneath along with lace frocks underneath. The only thing that she kept was her pink bow. In other words, she looks almost exactly like Becky Thatcher of _Tom Sawyer._

"Hey, Linda!" Vivian said with a smile. "You like Isa's costume?"

"Of course, Viv!" Linda grinned. "She's perfect as Becky!"

Isabella replied eagerly, taking a generous bow "Why thank you, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

"You're welcome, dear! Now, let's see what Buford and Baljeet look like." Linda replied, looking at the two other vehicles.

Ms. Van Stomm and Mrs. Tjinder came out from their respective cars and opened the doors for their sons.

Baljeet was wearing a nice pair of clean-pressed dress shorts and a shirt and tie. Buford emerged with a straw hat, a blue dress shirt, and trousers being attached by suspenders. They were taking on the roles of Alfred Temple and Joe Harper, respectively. Baljeet was also holding a picture book as well.

Buford snickered. "Hah, you chose the dweebiest character in the book!"

"This is no fair!" Baljeet complained, "I wanted to play as either Joe Rogers or Huck Finn! But nooo! I had to get the person who has to fight Tom Sawyer for the love of Becky!"

"Too bad that suit's going to get dirtied up!" Buford chuckled.

"And speaking of dirtied up, you don't want to get syrup on those costumes." Linda told them.

"Don't worry, Mom! These costumes will be clean before the end of the day!" Phineas said to his mom, tipping his straw hat.

"It's a good think I'm not partaking in that play and wearing one of those dorky costumes!" Candace scoffed with a wave of her hand, "Because I am practicing 'mah Southern accent' for Jeremy!"

"Oh, and speaking of which, Candace!" Linda interrupted, "I have the perfect costume just for you!"

Candace stopped in shock.

"What…?"

"Yep, I read the book and saw that Tom's brother, Sid Sawyer, always tattled on the title character all the time! So I think it's a perfect fit for your personality, Candace!" Linda said, popping open the trunk. "And I reserved a costume just for you after your Southern Accent class! But I want you to try it on right now and…see how it fits!"

Candace gasped at the costume in fear.

"Oh no! Oh, please no!"

* * *

><p>The redhead emerged in a sailor suit over her usual outfit. In addition, she had a giant lollipop in her right hand.<p>

"Oh great!" she lamented, "Now _I _look like the dork! Well, at least no one's taking pictures of me in this goofy costume!"

Then, Linda repeatedly took photos of her poor daughter.

"Why does karma always get me?" she complained.

"Aww…you look so cute in that sailor suit! I'm going to send it to the Annual Cute Costume Photos of Teens calendar to the moms of Danville, or ACCEPT for short!"

Candace's jaw dropped when her mom said this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Kim went upstairs to the attic.<p>

"Hey, Ron!"

"Oh, hey, KP! Got any breakfast cookin' downstairs?" Ron asked, rubbing that stomach of his.

"Monique and I are making some breakfast! Wanna chow down?" Kim offered.

"Tempting….tempting….." Ron pondered. Rufus was contemplating as well on his shoulder.

"We're making sausage and bacon tacos with extra nachos and Diablo sauce just for you and Rufus!" Kim replied in a sweet voice, sweetening the deal for Ron.

"Count me in, KP!" Ron replied without any hesitation.

He, Kim and Rufus headed downstairs for a delicious breakfast.

* * *

><p>(<em>Middleton Institute of Science and Technology)<em>

Within the hallowed grounds of MIST, James Possible's alma mater, Dr. Lawn Green, the cousin of Dr. Sylvan Green, was experimenting with a rare type of grass that can help lawnmowers in the suburbs mow more evenly.

"Almost got it…" Dr. Green said before a shadow crept up from behind him.

"Huh?...Who are you?...No…NOOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(_The Pancake Hut, Batesville, 8am)_

The entourage entered into the restaurant where a waitress, named Belinda Sue, came to seat them. She was in her mid 20s, Caucasian skin, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hi, y'all! Welcome to the Pancake Hut! How many do y'all have in your party?"

"Five adults and seven children and one pet. I would like for myself, my husband, and the other parents will be in one both, Phineas and his friends in a second, and Candace and Stacy in a third. Perry will be with the kids." Linda said. She organized the seating arrangements beforehand.

"Right this way!" Belinda Sue replied, grabbing the menus. She pointed to three empty booths right near the windows.

The waitress then looked at the costumes the kids were wearing and asked a question to Linda.

"So, what are these young'uns dressed up for?"

"Oh, we're going to a Mark Twain festival up in Tunica. They're re-enacting scenes from his most famous story, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer!" _Linda replied.

"Aww…." the waitress swooned, "…ain't they so cute? I read _Tom Sawyer _around seven times!"

"Wow! You must be a really big fan of Twain!" Linda exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am!" Belinda Sue replied with a smile. She took out her pencil and writing pad and said "Now, what would y'all like to drink?"

Once the parents discussed what their breakfast drinks would be, Linda gave out her order.

"I would like three coffees, one with creamer and sugar and the other two with only sweeteners. My husband would like the unsweet English Tea and Mrs. Tjinder with a lemonade."

"Comin' right up!"

She walked next to the booth of Phineas and his friends.

"And for you young'uns?"

"Me and Ferb would like two glasses of milk. Isabella and Buford would each have an orange juice, and Baljeet would have chocolate milk! For Perry, can you give him some water?"

"You mean your pet frog, right?" Belinda Sue wondered, looking at Perry in his frog costume.

"He's not a frog, to be exact. He's a platypus in a frog costume. He doesn't do much."

"Ohhh…" Belinda Sue understood. "I'll get your plat-ey-pus some water right away!"

And finally, she came to Candace and Stacy's booth. Stacy was sitting across from Candace.

"Aww…she looks soooo cute!" she exclaimed, looking at Candace's sailor suit. Belinda Sue then pinched Candace's cheeks, speaking to her in baby talk, "Aww…who's the cutie-poo? Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!"

"Please…stop…" Candace begged, "I'm supposed to be sixteen, not two!"

It didn't help much that her giant lollipop was sitting right next to her.

Once she stopped pinching Candace's cheeks, Belinda Sue got down to business.

"So what would you two like, and your little lolly?"

Candace was crestfallen. She buried her hands into her face at being treated like a child instead of a young lady about to be sixteen.

"I'll have a chocolate milk." Stacy replied, turning her head to her best friend.

"And I'll have coffee…three tall and large cups of black, dark-roasted coffee!" Candace muttered through her hands.

"Wow…three cups?!" Belinda Sue exclaimed in amazement.

"Let's just say that she needs the caffeine….and lots of it!"

"O…kay…"

The waitress wrote down the remainder of the drink orders and left.

* * *

><p>"This…is officially the worst day of my life, Stacy…" Candace moaned, "I'm supposed to be sixteen! And people are still treating me as if I am two years old! And worse, that photo of me in this stupid sailor suit is circulating somewhere on the Internet! If Jeremy finds out about my photo, I'll never show my face in public ever again!"<p>

"Candace, maybe you're overblowing this out of proportion!" Stacy replied, seeing Candace before in that state.

"I even made a paper bag saying that 'I AM MRS. LOSER' on it!" Candace sighed, showing Stacy the paper bag with the aforementioned writing on it.

"I retract my former statement!" Stacy said with realization. She then began to think.

"What are you contemplating, Stacy?"

"A way to help you to prevent Jeremy from seeing the photo!" Stacy explained. "Who knows if that photo can fall into the wrong hands?"

"But how? I would be humiliated if that happens!" Candace asked when Stacy's phone went off. The ringtone to her phone, though, was familiar to Candace. It was Four similar beeps going "beep-beep-be-beep"

All of a sudden, an image of Kim holding the Kimmunicator came up in her mind.

She gasped with joy.

"Stacy! That's it!"

"What's it, Candace?"

"You know that tech dude that we saw Kim talk to in that…Kime…Kimu...that….what-chamacallit?" Candace interjected, but pronouncing the name of the device wrong.

"Can you just call it her advanced phone?" Stacy suggested as Belinda Sue gave them their beverages.

"It was kinda like a yPhone but it had live chat on it!" Candace tried to explain, sipping on one of her three cups of coffee. "But that's not the point, Stacy! The point is that her tech dude can help me with that photo problem!"

"But how are you going to reach Kim? The cell signal isn't strong enough here!" Stacy said, bringing up another problem.

"You're right! Looks like we're going to have to wait until we get to the convention center." Candace sighed, continuing to sip her coffee. "I just don't want anyone to download that photo!"

"Don't fret, Candace! No one's even going to look at that photo!" Stacy grinned.

* * *

><p>(<em>The Starlet Mansion)<em>

Veruca entered into the security wing of her best friend's mansion. Her ever-present servants were working on the computers, going through pictures of Candace.

"Come on! I need to find something humiliating so that I can blackmail her and set up the final phase of my plan to destroy Candace's life!" the heiress exclaimed. "And I don't want to be late on my trip to London!"

"Do not worry, Our Glorious Leader! We shall find you a humiliating photo of Candace soon enough!" Servant 55 replied.

Veruca sighed, resting on her golden lion throne.

_Sometimes, I am surrounded by idiots._

Then, a beeping came from the computer.

"I found a photo, Our Goddess of Perfection! I found one!" Servant 55 exclaimed.

"Print it out and bring it to me!" Veruca demanded.

Servant 55 printed out the photo and brought it to his 17 ½ year old superior.

Veruca grabbed it from his hands and smirked.

"Yes! This is the final ingredient that I need! You shall be promoted to Servant 51!"

"Thank you, O All-Seeing Leader of Glory!"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>At the kids' booth, Phineas still pondered on the Big Idea.<p>

"Hmm…what can we do on the Mississippi River?" he wondered, "There's gotta be something that we can build!"

"Phineas, if it is fine by you, maybe you can brainstorm some ideas from my picture book!" Baljeet offered, holding the picture book in his two hands. It was about the Mississippi River itself.

"Pfft…" Buford remarked, "What good's that going to do?"

"I was only trying to help him!" Baljeet countered.

"Point taken. But the next time Phineas is thinking of an idea, I am going to help him first!" Buford demanded.

Isabella groaned, but said nothing and folded her arms, glaring at Buford.

Phineas received the photo book and looked through it, turning through the pages.

"Let's see….boring…boring…AHH…boring…"

Then he came across a picture of two steamboats, the _Natchez _and the _Robert E. Lee _, racing. It was titled as "The Great Steamboat Race of 1870".

Phineas observed the picture with extreme interest.

"That's it!"

"What's it, Dinner Bell?" Buford asked.

"We can race steamboats like what they did over 100 years ago!" Phineas replied, showing the picture to the rest of his friends.

"But how?" Baljeet wondered, "Steamboats are relatively slow to race in today's standards as compared to 1870! They are not equipped to handle the rigors of 21st century travel…"

"…Until now!" Phineas grinned.

"Guys, I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to bring steamboats into the 21st century and make the best and most badical steamboat race ever!" he shouted with joy.

"Badical?" Buford questioned the phrase.

"I got it from Ron." Phineas replied with a smile. "Hey, maybe Perry would like to be first mate!"

He looked around and asked.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Perry crawled to the men's restroom and locked it. Since it was unoccupied, Perry tossed aside his frog costume, stood upright, and put on his fedora.<p>

Agent P pressed a tile on the floor, which activated a tube. He jumped into the tube and began to slide upwards out of the restaurant. He landed feet-first on top of an 18-wheeler and another tube came and sucked him downward to his seat.

The eighteen-wheeler was modified with his equipment and his briefing monitor. On the outside, the side of the truck read: "**O**ur **W**orldwide **C**herry-picking-truckers of **A**merica"

Major Monogram came on-screen and said, "Morning, Agent P! Ah, I see that you found our new modified Eighteen-Wheeler lair! You like it so far?"

Agent P gave his approval, a thumbs-up.

"Now, let's git er' rollin' … or however that's supposed to go!"

The eighteen-wheeler drove from the restaurant and merged onto the interstate. Monogram began his briefing.

"We have intelligence sources pointing to Doofenshmirtz's latest whereabouts, a submarine right underneath the Mississippi River! Carl went undercover and investigated the scene from Natchez from a nearby bed and breakfast overlooking the river!"

"I cannot wear that disguise ever again!" Carl exclaimed, "I looked like a girl!"

To Agent P's horror, Carl came onscreen wearing a Southern belle ballgown and a bonnet. He also held a parasol in his hands.

Monogram continued with the briefing. "Earlier, he has stolen the following items: Seventy gallons of Canadian extra-sticky syrup, one rhinestone jumpsuit, and, most disturbingly, two-hundred orders of bacon, peanut butter and sliced banana sandwiches! Find out what Doofenshmirtz is up to and sink his plans to the bottom of the river!"

Agent P saluted to his superior and activated his jetpack. A hole opened up at the top of the trailer of the eighteen-wheeler as he flew through. He began his search, planning to stop Doofenshmirtz's latest plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(10 am, Flynn-Fletchers)

The hot 90 degree summer sun continued to beat down on the house. It wasn't the heat that slipped through the door, but the brutal humidity that engulfed the entire living room with the three teens and one naked mole rat on the couch. Monique was in her usual red dress while Kim was in a pink top and jean capris.

"Ughhh…." Kim muttered, "I'm bored….and hot….!"

"I'm melting…!" Monique whined, trying to fan herself with a magazine "And the A/C is broken too!"

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Ron moaned. He felt his clothes clinging to the fabric of the couch due to the humid weather. Poor Rufus was slouching on the coffee table.

"And there's no lemonade!" Kim uttered, staring at the empty pitcher on the coffee table. "If there was only some way we can get out of this house!"

Monique looked at the magazine, which was about the Gulf Coast, paused for a moment and got an idea.

"Girl, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

She held the magazine so that Kim could get a good luck.

A smile came across her face and replied, "I'm thinking…beach trip!"

"Of course!" Monique grinned, "We're in the summer and it's hot outside! So what better way to cool off than a trip to the beach?"

"That's a spankin' idea, Monique!" Kim grinned, "It'll get my mind off of cheerleading and babysitting for at least one day!"

"Could I come?" Ron asked, waving his hands.

"Ron, don't you remember what had happened last time on the beach? You know…the bathing suit incident?" Kim asked.

"KP, we agreed never to speak about the bathing suit incident ever again!" Ron declared.

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but please don't do anything embarrassing over there!"

"Don't worry, Kim! I've set up an embarrassment-free zone around myself!" Ron replied, using his fingers to draw an imaginary square in the air. "No source of humiliation will fall upon me!"

"I hope so…and one other thing, Monique!"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"If we're going to be at the beach all day long, who's going to hold down the fort from Mrs. Linda?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry, Kim! I have an idea!" Monique smiled, taking her cell phone out.

* * *

><p>(<em>40 minutes later)<br>_

"So all we have to do is to stay here for the next few hours till dinnertime?" Tara asked.

"And be stuck in a house in a broken air conditioner? Kim…I'm not so sure about this…" Bonnie said with worry, unsure that they would withstand being stuck in a house with broken A/C for the next 7 hours.

The group was all standing in the driveway in back on Monique's car.

"Well, someone needs to keep an eye on the house!" Monique replied.

Kim came out of the house, complete with the essentials for the beach: towels, an umbrella to protect them from the sun, sunscreen, and a big floppy sunhat. Ron, behind her, came out wearing a Wonder Weasel t-shirt and a bathing suit. The only thing he brought along was a pair of noseplugs.

Rufus already had his sunglasses ready, looking stylish.

"Look, we'll give you two a call when we get to the beach." Kim said, opening the passenger door to Monique's car. She tossed a copy of the house key that Linda made to Tara.

"I already called up Dad and he said to be back at the Flynn-Fletchers' by eight. There are frozen dinners in the fridge that should tide you two over. Are you ready to undertake this task?"

Both Bonnie and Tara nodded their heads.

The three teenagers got in the car as Monique started her vehicle up.

"See you two at eight!"

Monique's car pulled out of the driveway, en route to a day of fun in the sun with her besties on the Fourth on July.

From a nearby tree at a neighbor's house, Kate Saunders, one of Veruca's girls, spied on them with a pair of binoculars. She was on a walkie-talkie.

"The pig is out of the pen! I repeat, the pig is out of the pen!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Starlet Mansion, 10am)<em>

Veruca, meanwhile, was in her second-floor personal office with security monitors everywhere to keep a close watch on the activity of her servants. She was in her personal-made high-end ergonomic chair overlooking the security room through double-paned glass windows.

Diamond, meanwhile, was in her custom-made $400,000 cat palace, complete with a golden water dish and European-cotton pet bed.

"Aww…Diamond…" Veruca cooed, babbling in baby talk at her white-furred cat "You are so adorable! Oh yes, you are!"

There came a tapping at the closed door.

"Come in!"

She heard the door opening and closing and swerved her chair around. It was none other than her most favorite servant, bowing three times to her.

"Oh, Tightlips! So good to see you!" Veruca exclaimed. "What is the latest report?" She began to sip on her tea.

"It seems that the latest report we received is that of the red-haired demon going with her so-called 'friends' to the beach!"

Veruca paused while stroking Diamond and replied with a slight grin, "Oh yes…Suzy must've put one of her tracking devices on her car!"

"When do you plan to give your triumphant speech against the red-haired Evil One?" Tightlips questioned, pointing to one of Veruca's prepared speeches.

"I will speak that speech when the time is right, Tightlips!" Veruca replied, patting Diamond's head. "I am in the midst of preparing my third phase of my grandiose plan! And I would…you know…like some privacy!"

Tightlips bowed once and said, "It shall be done, O All-Seeing Goddess!" He closed the door to Veruca's office, leaving the billionaire heiress alone.

Veruca sifted through her papers of the next phase of her plan of preventing Candace from getting on the squad…her squad! She broke out into a cold sweat as she clenched one of the papers in her hands. Her breaths became shorter, and the smile faded away into a look of fright.

It was part of the plan that she dreaded the most. Unfortunately, it was also going to be the only way to scare Candace out of her wits.  
>_<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(_Tunica Convention Center, 9am)_

The family SUV pulled into the parking lot of the convention center and came to a complete stop.

"And here we are!" Linda said while turning off the engine.

"Finally! We made it!" Candace exclaimed, undoing her seatbelt. She looked on her cell phone and it had three bars of signal strength.

"So when are you going to make the call to Kim?" Stacy asked.

"Just as soon as I get out of this stinkin' suit!" Candace complained, "I can't afford an embarrassing photo of myself!"

"Don't worry about it, Candace! We'll return by tonight with your dignity intact and that photo gone from the Internet!" Stacy replied, keeping an upbeat mood.

"Don't forget your lollipop!" Linda cooed.

Candace shuddered, grabbing her giant lollipop.

"Mom…" she asked, scratching her back and her hands "…can I please get out of this suit? It's really starting to itch me!"

"Sorry, dear." Linda apologized, gathering all of her quilting supplies. "I have my hands full with my quilting stuff. Remember that you and the boys need to be at the stage for the Tom Sawyer re-enactment at two!"

"But what are they going to do, Linda?" Lawrence whispered. "They obviously can't be in the casino area!"

"I know, Lawrence!" Linda replied to her husband. "Luckily, I went through the brochure before we left."

Then she turned to the kids and said, "How about a steamboat race on the Mississippi River?"

"Wow! I was just exactly thinking that, Mom!" Phineas said with a smile.

"Steamboat racing is going to be exciting!" Isabella squealed with joy.

Linda gave each of the kids ten dollars.

"Here you go. This should cover you for lunch!" she replied, "Hope that'll give you enough energy for the play! Now, I am off to the quilting class!"

"Oh, and Candace?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You're in charge of the group! I hope that you are mature enough to watch them!" Linda replied, pointing to the kids.

"You can count on me, Mom!" Candace grinned before glaring at her brothers. "I'll watch 'em like a hawk!"

"Then it's settled! We'll meet back at quarter to two!"

And so, the parents departed for now: Linda to the quilting class, and Lawrence to the casino.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Agent P flew in the air, on the hunt for Doofenshmirtz. He pulled out a pair of binoculars to find the submarine Doofenshmirtz has been hiding in.<p>

He pressed a button on the side of his jetpack. A miniature screen came on with Monogram's face on it.

"Ah, Agent P! Still having trouble finding Doofenshmirtz's submarine?"

Agent P nodded his head.

"You will easily recognize it since he painted a picture of himself on the hull on the submarine! Although it looks like something a three-year old would draw…"

Agent P received this info as he descended downward from the skies. From there, he spotted Heinz's sub on the Mississippi River near the city of Greenville with a crude-looking picture of himself on the exterior of the submarine. It was moving past the Highway 82 Bridge.

(_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!)  
><em>

He flew to the top of the submarine, when, all of a sudden, a secret panel opened from beneath him. Agent P fell into a platypus-sized rhinestone jumpsuit with clamps applied to the hands and feet.

Heinz turned his chair around and chuckled.

"Welcome, Perry the Platypus, to my submarine lair!" he grinned, looking at the trapped Agent P. "You like my rhinestone jumpsuit trap? I had to find one that had the size of platypus on it and it was the only one, so I bought it on the Internet!"

Doofensmirtz laughed a little and continued, "Actually, the rhinestone jumpsuit trap is a perfect fit for my latest scheme, Perry the Platypus!"

"For you see, I've always had a burning hatred and despise towards that one group of people that annoy me the most….Elvis impersonators!"

He began to clench his fists in anger upon saying Elvis impersonators. Agent P, on the other hand, looked at Doof with a blank stare and rolled his eyes.

"The thing is that I don't have a problem with Elvis at all. He was a good musician with a lot of hits and a lot of pink cars! Personally, I wouldn't be seen driving around in a car that's pink! It would make me like…you know…a sissy girl!"

"But I'm getting off the point! It's not about Elvis that bring my blood to a boil, but it's the impersonators! You know, the ones who think they are Elvis, but they are not!"

"Here comes the part where I reveal the backstory on why Elvis impersonators annoy me so much!"

* * *

><p><em>(sad violin music)<em>

"_It all started when I was in the tenth grade at Gimmelshtump High School. _

_The town recently decided that, after a twenty-year ban on Elvis's music, they would finally allow their students to listen to it. The ban was in place because the people believed that it cursed their town with witches and goblins!_

_I started listening to Elvis' music and, for once in my otherwise-miserable childhood, I totally enjoyed something! I even danced it with my pet roach, Hoarfrost! My parents, of course, didn't like the music!_

_(Heinz's father knocks on the door and yells: Turn that awful music down, son!)_

_Since they realized that Elvis had been deceased for two years, they decided to hold an Elvis Impersonator Appreciation week at the school. About forty impersonators came to the school that day. I was so excited and giggled like a little schoolgirl._

_At first, I was happy that the impersonators came to the school, saying Elvis' most favorite phrases and doing his lip curl!_

Impersonator 1: Thank you, thank you very much!

_Impersonator 2: Uhh-huh!_

_But then, they got real old, real fast as the week wore on! Those phrases were absolutely driving me crazy! And then…one day, while I was getting lunch…the unfortunate happened…_

_(As young Doofenshmirtz was receiving his lunch of mystery meat slop on the tray, one of the fatter Elvis impersonators in line thrusted his hips and shouted 'Thank you, thank you very much' in the Southern drawl and bumped into the young Doofenshmirtz's tray so hard that it caused the slop to fly all over Heinz's face)_

__  
><em>  
>"Every day since that incident, I've vowed my revenge for what they did to me!" Doofenshmirtz sneered. "And now, the time has finally arrived! "Feast your eyes on my latest creation, Perry the Platypus!"<p>

He pressed a button on the submarine as a device in the shape of Elvis' pompadour came out with a ray emerging from the front. Two tanks were in the back of the device: one with Canadian syrup on the left, and the other with a yellowish liquid on the right.

"The Elvis-impersonator-begone-inator!" he proclaimed as dramatic music played.

"It's not to be confused with my Be-gone-inator from many schemes ago, Perry the Platypus! My plan is to drive my submarine up the Mississippi River to the Memphis Convention Center. A lot of Elvis impersonators are going to attend that place with their horrible lyrics and their awful sideburns! Not anymore! Once I get into position and zap my Elvis-impersonator-begone-inator on the convention center, it will make all the Elvis impersonators disappear off the face of the Tri-State Area!" he shouted out loud.

"It's also powered by a combination of Canadian syrup and Elvis' most favorite food: bacon, peanut butter and sliced banana sandwiches! I had to blend them up because the sandwiches….heh-heh…would be useless in their usual form, Perry the Platypus!"

"Which reminds me…where's the mustard?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(_11am, Hwy 49, near Perkinston)_

Monique's car traveled down Highway 49 South en route to the Gulf Coast. She rolled down the windows to allow the summer wind to travel through Kim's hair. Kim smiled, reaping the cool air through the strands of that long red hair of hers on a sweltering and hot summer day.

Ron, on the other hand, stuck his head out of the window of the back seat. He stuck out his tongue, panting. Rufus did the same thing as his owner.

"Ron…!" Kim griped, "What is it with you sticking your tongue out like a basketball player?"

"It helps me look cool, Kim!" Ron said, feeling the breeze.

"You know that you're going to catch something sooner or later if you continue doing that…" Kim warned him.

"Oh come on, KP! A little tongue-sticking won't hurt!" Ron chuckled, brushing off Kim's warning.

Kim's pupils widened, looking at the car ahead of them. She retreated her head back into the car. Rufus too ducked his head.

"Hey, what's everyone ducking their heads for?" Ron wondered.

And then, dog slobber began to be pelted on his face…repeatedly. They were behind Ned's car with his bloodhound in the front seat, his slobber traveling at 70 miles an hour into the direction of Ron.

"Ewww!" Ron shouted with disgust, his face completely covered with slobber. Rufus spotted a towel and tossed it up to Ron.

"Ugh…dog cooties! I hate it when dogs do that to me!"

"That's why I told you get your head out of the window…" Kim muttered. She pressed the buttons that rolled the windows up.

"The Ron-man has his embarrassment-free zone up now! I promise that no event of shame or humiliation will fall upon me after this!" Ron proclaimed, wiping the slobber off his face.

"Hopefully the zone can stay up for the entire day…" Kim uttered upon hearing the Oh Boyz "Hello, Hello, Hello" ringtone on her phone. She picked it up.

_K: Hello?_  
><em>C: Kim! Kim! Kim!<em>  
><em>K: Oh…uhh…hey Candace! What's up?<em>  
><em>C: Kim, we have….. major problem ….here! Photo of myself…..sailor suit…. the Internet! Oh my Gawd! I'm, like, panicking here! <em>

_K: Whoa, Candace! Calm down! Take a few deep breaths and tell me the whole sitch!_

_C: (takes a few deep breaths) There's an awful photo that my Mom took of myself dressed in a sailor suit!_

_K: Why are you even dressed in a sailor suit?_

_C: It's for some stupid Tom Sawyer re-enactment play that's going to happen this afternoon. The important thing is that if Jeremy finds out about that photo before the Independence Day concert begins tonight, he'll never like me again! That's why I had to call you up!_

_K: Me? Why?_

_C: Because you have the Keme…Kimu….ughh…I can't say it right!_

_K: You mean my Kimmunicator? What about it?_

_C: It's about the tech guy that you always talk with!_

_K: Oh! You must be talking about Wade!_

_C: Yes! Him! He's the perfect person who can help me with my photo problem!_

_K: So in other words, you need me to reach Wade so that he can delete the embarrassing photo…_

_C: Duh! Of course!_

_K: Okay…I'll get Wade on the Kimmunicator to delete the photo._

_C: Oh, thank you, Kim! How can I ever repay you?_

_K: How about I owe you a trip to the ice cream parlor tomorrow after practice?_

_C: It's a deal!_

_K: Okay, I'll talk to you later on tonight, Candace!_

_C: 'kay! Bye!_

Kim put away her cell phone and took out her Kimmunicator as Wade appeared on-screen.

"Hey, Kim! I see that you're going out for some R&R!" Wade grinned.

"Obviously, Wade! We did need to get out of the furnace that was the Flynn-Fletcher house!" Kim said with a smile.

"Broken A/C?" Wade guessed.

Kim nodded her head. "Plus, a little break from cheerleading for at least a few hours!"

Wade understood and then asked, "So what can I help you with today, Kim?"

"Wade, I need you to find a photo of Candace in a sailor suit, even though that does sound a little creepy to me!" Kim said, taking Candace 's request seriously.

"Let's see what I can whip up!" Wade replied, typing on his computer. "Oh yeah, that…does look pretty embarrassing!"

"Lemme see!" Kim insisted. Wade turned his computer around to see the ghastly image of Candace in the sailor suit and giant lollipop.

"Oh yeah, Wade…" she grimaced at the sight of the picture, "…that does border on the Humiliation Nation line!"

Ron peered from the back seat and, upon looking at the picture, began to chortle.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, a bit stunned at Ron's behavior.

"Sorry, KP! Just couldn't…help…it!" Ron apologized in-between fits of giggling.

"Just delete the picture, Wade, before anyone downloads it!" Kim requested.

Wade typed on the computer, putting his 90 words a minute skills to good use.

"And….it's gone!" Wade declared as the photo disappeared from his computer monitor.

"Crisis averted!" Kim grinned. "Lemme put you on hold, Wade!"

She quickly took out her phone and dialed Candace's number. The phone rang three times before going to Candace's inbox.

_This is Candace Flynn. Sorry if I can't come to the phone right now. I am either with my wonderful Jeremy or out there busting my goofy brothers for their ideas. So just leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you ASAP! Thanks!_

"Hey Candace, it's me, Kim! Wade took care of your photo problem. Just call me back on my cell number and maybe we can have ice cream together!"

Little did she realize that the photo had already been printed out once.

* * *

><p>Along the path, Phineas was putting the final touches of the race course when Isabella came up to him.<p>

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha y'all doin'?" came the reply from Isabella.

"I'm putting up the final touches on the course so that we can be back in time for the Twain re-enactment at two." Phineas said.

"If you need a fresh new engine in the steamboats, Phineas, us Fireside Girls will be glad to help! We're trying to earn our Steamboat Engineering Patches!"

"Cool! And you'll earn it in no time!" Phineas grinned. "The planned course is complete! Now…to find some steamboats!"

* * *

><p>At the banks of the Mississippi River, Phineas and his group came upon a group of people with two steamboats on the river. However, the steamboats arrived in horrible shape with wood rotting and the paddlewheels broken, unable to race.<p>

"Oh please, if someone can help us!" the judge of the race bemoaned. "If someone can raise these mighty machines just in time for our race!"

"I think we can help!" Phineas interjected.

"Huh? How can you do that?" the judge asked. "The race starts in an hour and our boats are in disrepair!"

"Just leave that to us!" Phineas assured the judge.

The judge gestured to the damaged boats, "Well…these boats are in your hands, young fellers! They're all yours!"

"Say…" a second judge interrupted, "…aren't them young'uns a little too young to be repairin' steamboats and bringin' 'em up to date!"

"Yes…yes they are." the first judge replied. He turned to Phineas and said, "Sorry, Phineas, it's his first year judgin' a steamboat race!"

"No problem!" Phineas replied to the judge before turning to his friends, "Okay, gang! Let's get our toolboxes ready and get those steamboats in racin' form!"

(_The "Quirky Worky Song" plays in the background while Phineas inserts in some fresh new planks for the steamboat on the left while Ferb welds the metal together with a blowtorch. Buford and Baljeet grab fresh lumps of coal for the boilers and Isabella repairs the paddlewheel in her Becky Thatcher costume.) _

* * *

><p>(<em>Somewhere in the Southern Louisiana bayous…)<em>

"Wake up, Dr. Green…Wake up, young laddie!"

Dr. Lawn Green came finally to consciousness, only to realize that he was handcuffed behind a wooden chair. He eyed his surroundings as he came to the conclusion that he was in a room. The room was dimly lit as a figure stood in the shadows.

"Welcome to Lucifer's Cove! This abandoned steamboat may not be me main hideoot, but in this case, it will suffice for me latest scheme!"

"And what scheme, may I ask, are you planning?" Dr. Green shouted to the figure.

"Let's just say that a gulf will be a part of golf, thanks to ye research!"

* * *

><p>Back in Tunica, Candace got off the phone with Kim. Stacy was right next to her. The two of them were 150 feet behind the banks of the river, not yet looking at what her brothers had built.<p>

"Okay, Stacy…that takes care of my embarrassing photo problem, which she'll get to… now what's missing on the list to do for today….?"

Stacy tapped her friend on the shoulder twice.

"Stacy! Can't you see I'm trying to think?" Candace yelled.

"What about your brothers building steamboats on the river?"

She pointed to a pair of two smoking boilers sticking out of the trees.

"What?!" Candace exclaimed, looking behind her. She gasped in surprise, because she knew that only her brothers would be capable of doing feats like that.

"Come on, Stacy!" Candace demanded, grabbing Stacy's hand. "Let's bust my brothers!"

Both of them headed towards the banks of the river.

The two girls continued on the short pathway as they came to the banks of the river. There, they saw two steamboats on the river, looking good as new, and ready to race. One of the ships, the one Phineas is on, had a picture of Perry on it while the other ship, captained by Buford, had the picture of his goldfish on it.

"Phineas! Ferb! What are you doing this time?" Candace demanded an answer.

"Hey, Candace!" Phineas replied with a smile. "All of us are going to be racing steamboats on the Mississippi River!"

"And what's with the lollipop?" Phineas quipped, pointing to the piece of candy still in his sister's hand.

"It's a part of the costume, okay?!" Candace shouted.

He then began to explain the course, "Me, Isabella and you, Candace, are going to be on the ship on the left, the _Perry. _Ferb, Buford and Stacy will be on board the other ship, the _Biff. _Baljeet will be our referee._"_

"I named this ship myself!" Buford proudly declared in a loud voice.

Phineas continued, "We're going to start from Tunica, zoom down the Mississippi River and reach the halfway point at Greenville. After we reach the turnaround buoy, we'll zoom back to Tunica just in time for the re-enactment!"

Candace laughed a little at the notion. "I'm not falling for one of your tricks again! And aren't you dreaming a little too much, Phineas? Steamboats are supposed to go as slow as a turtle! Mom'll bust you even before the race begins!"

"Ferb! Let's fire this puppy up!"

Ferb pressed a red button that said "ULTRA STEAM BOAT RACING MODE" on it. Both the _Biff _and the _Perry _transformed before Candace's very eyes as the smokestacks folded in a horizontal position.

"You see, Candace!" Phineas explained the transformation, "We manipulated the steamboats with stock car racing engines with top speeds of 140 miles an hour so that the race can be a bit more, you know, interesting!"

"Ohhhh…" Candace giggled, "…this is _definitely _deep into busting territory! Come on, Stacy! We gotta show this to Mom!" She looked around and realized that Stacy has already boarded the _Biff. _

"Urrrghhh!" she grunted with frustration, stomping aboard the _Perry. _"Why do I always have to always go through this?!"

The two steamboats were at the starting mark, head to head.

"You're going down!" Buford declared.

"Hey, that's my line!" Candace yelled, "You stole it from me!"

"Finders keepers!" Buford taunted.

"Urghh…once this little race of theirs is over, I'll bust them for sure!" Candace muttered to herself.

From below, Baljeet was counting down, airhorn in hand. "Five….four….three…two…."

He accidentally blared the airhorn at 'two' and the steamboats zoomed off on the Mississippi, splashing water on Baljeet.

"One…"  
>_<p>

_(Banjo and electric guitar play in the background)_

"_Ridin' on the River"_

_(lyrics)_

_Steamboat racin' used to be boring back in the day_

_But now that we're in the 21__st__ century_

_It's no longer that way!_

_(chorus: Oooo that way!)_

We're ridin' on the King of Rivers

_The Mississsippi River!_

_At 120 miles an hour_

_Twistin' and turnin', Steamin' and burnin'_

_It has stock-car racin' engine power!_

_So don't get wet and shiver _

'_Cause we're ridin' on the river!  
>'Cause we're ridin' on the river!<em>

_Crusin' along the curves and bends_

_As this song comes to an end_

_Mark Twain, eat your heart out_

_Just look at those steamboats and shout_

_That it's a…  
><em>

_Water-kickin', heart-thumpin'_

_Riverwheel-turnin', feet-stompin'_

_One heck of a race!_

_We're ridin' on the river!_

_Ridin' on the river!_

_Ridin' on the river! (River!)_

_Ridin' on the RIVER!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(_the Starlet Mansion)_

Veruca panicked with fright, hyperventilating at the sight she dreaded the most. Her heart began to race at a faster pace, like it was about to bust out of her chest.

The heiresses' breaths became shorter, her palms began to sweat, and she was beginning to see visions of the Devil in her head.

She was suffering a full-blown panic attack that was triggered by the one thing that she truly feared the most, other than losing her captainship on the squad to Kim.

It was a picture of…a squirrel.

"Get that…..GOD DAMN filthy beast out of my sight!" she screamed, rocking her body back and forth in a fetal position. The plans lay crumpled up on the floor.

She could hear those annoying chit-chattering of the squirrels on that infamous day in Wonka's Nut Room when those ninety-nine squirrels pinned her down to the floor. And the tapping of the leading squirrel on her head echoed in her mind. Finally, she heard her own screams as she fell through that garbage chute.

It was too painful and traumatic for the girl.

Veruca crawled to her desk and yelled in the intercom as loud as she could.

"TIGHTLIPS! GET IN HERE NOW!"

After five minutes, Tightlips, accompanied by eight other of her servants, entered into the office. The leader of all of Veruca's servants was shaken by his employer...trembling with fear.

* * *

><p>Of all the 15,000 servants Veruca has under her control, only the top 20 of them knew of her fear of squirrels. Even then, it was underneath Veruca's law, that is, within the grounds of her mansion and in her presence, that no servant ever brings up even the word 'squirrel' in the presence of the Salt heiress. Those twenty servants that know of her fear of squirrels, including Tightlips, can only say 'that phobia' in front of Veruca. Any servant, according to the Servant Code, whoever broke this law would be sent to the Prison Mansion to earn a trip to the Veruca Special, a horrifying concoction of disgusting and foul ingredients.<p>

To further this belief, the administration of the sole K-12 school that existed within the grounds of the mansion always edit out Veruca's fear of squirrels. They were all doing this underneath a poster of a larger-than-life Veruca with her eyes looking down on her servants. The text itself read, in bold letters "BIG VERUCA IS WATCHING YOU".

The textbooks themselves were filled with outlandish things such as Veruca using her super-strong arms to carry a man to the moon, creating the stars, earth, moon, and the heavens in nine days, or making chocolate rain falling from the sky for kids to enjoy. It was all a way to maintain Veruca's image as a godhead, beloved and worshipped by her servants.

Of course, Veruca couldn't enforce the laws of her mansion on the townspeople or the students of Middleton High, or else she'd face lawsuits. So instead, she would rely on her popularity throughout the school to maintain her reputation. They would basically TP any student's house that even does mention the word 'squirrel' around the vicinity of Veruca. The lone exception was usually against Kim. The redhead said 'squirrel' in Veruca's presence around four times during her freshman and sophomore years, yet neither Veruca nor her friends even touched her house because of Kim's very high reputation.

* * *

><p>"O Great Goddess, I heard that you were in trouble! Is there anything we can do to help you?" Tightlips asked with concern while the servants prostrated to Veruca.<p>

Veruca took a few deep breaths.

"Just get me a glass of water, Tightlips!" she commanded.

Tightlips gave a grunt to the servants and barked, "Fetch the Goddess water, NOW!"

The servants bowed and left her presence.

"Was it….'that phobia', Our Royal Princess?" Tightlips asked.

"Yes, Tightlips, I saw an image of….that!" Veruca shuddered, shivering to her core.

"But…what can we do about it, O Goddess of the Sun?"

"I'll think about it, Tightlips…alone!" Veruca muttered.

Tightlips walked to the door and asked "Anything else, O All-Seeing Leader?"

"Just leave me be!" Veruca screamed.

Afraid of escalating the heiress' anger, Tightlips closed the door, leaving Veruca alone to confront the greatest obstacle to her plan.

* * *

><p>(<em>The Gulf Coast, 1:15pm)<em>

The girls sighed in ecstasy and happiness. The wonderful feeling of sand between their feet was an open welcome from the stresses of handling Candace and the drudgery of babysitting."Ahh…" Kim sighed with relaxation, laying down on her towel. "…finally, a natural tan and a cool gulf breeze!"

"So good to get out of the life of routine and same ol'-same ol'!" Monique quipped, squirting sunscreen on her skin.

"Yeah! Nothing to distract me for at least a few hours!" Kim laughed, closing her eyes and allowing the sun to give her some of the necessary Vitamin K on her skin.

And then her cell phone began to ring the "Hello, Hello, Hello" ringtone again.

"I totally have to change the tone on this thing…" Kim muttered as she picked up the phone.

_K: Hello?_

_C: Kim! You have to see this! My brothers made steamboats that go 140 miles an hour and are racing them!_

_K: (snark) Excuse me, Candace, but we are in the middle of a beach, trying to relax! I'm not going to travel up north for over 200 miles just to see nothing! I bet that whatever Phineas and Ferb are doing is playing toy steamboats on a stream! Now if you'll excuse me, me and Monique need our R and R!|_

She immediately hung up her cell phone and placed it back in the beach bag.

"So what's with Candace this time?" Monique asked.

Kim sighed, knowing that she had seen the video of Candace reacting to the disappearing of the lawnmower course yesterday.

"It's just one of her wild stories of her brothers making some imaginary steamboats! Now let's think no more of this and concentrate on our getting rays!"

And so, they laid down on their backs, trying to get a perfect tan.

About 200 feet away from them, Ron brought his own towel adorned with Bueno Nacho on it. As for Rufus, he brought his little towel along.

"Here!" the mole rat squeaked, pointing to an open spot.

"Ah, such a beautiful day!" Ron sighed with a smile, laying down the towel. "Now, to apply sunscreen on myself!"

He closed his eyes and grabbed what appeared to be sunscreen from his beach bag.

Ron rubbed it all over his chest, his legs, and his arms.

"Mmm…this sunscreen smells good! Wonder what's in it?"

* * *

><p>Back on the Mississippi River, Candace was frustrated that Kim cut her off during her call.<p>

"Ugh…since I can't get Kim to look at what Phineas and Ferb did, I'll have to call Mom!"

She attempted to dial the number to Linda's phone.

Phineas, at the helm of the _Perry, _turned on the intercom to the _Biff. _

"Um, guys, we're about near the turnaround buoy! So let's turn these doggies around!"

He swung the ship's him to the left. Buford, aboard the _Biff, _did the same with his.

As the ship turned around at a speed of 90 miles an hour, the violent movement rocked Candace while she was trying to dial Linda's phone.

The giant lollipop that she had in her hand for all this time loosened from her grasp. It flew into the air as Candace looked up, dumbfounded and speechless. The force of gravity did its part as the lollipop fell down and landed…in Candace's hair!

"Oh no…" she exclaimed! "This isn't happening! This isn't HAPPENING!"

Candace found a handheld mirror and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOW I LOOK UGLY!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kim and Monique took a deep breath and inhaled the sea breeze that emitted from the Gulf of Mexico. The waves were crashing along the crystal sand of the beach as onlookers enjoyed a marvelous Fourth of July with friends and family. It was a cloudless summer blue sky.

"Ah...this is perfect, Monique!" Kim smiled, "The sun is shining...the waves are churning...kids are playing with beach balls!"

"And there's nothing that can interrupt this perfect day!" Monique replied with a positive grin.

However, the Kimmunicator in her beach bag began to beep the four familiar tunes.

"I'll get it!" Kim insisted, turning on the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim!" Wade exclaimed, "There was a major kidnapping over at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology! They need you there ASAP!"

Kim immediately remembered, "My dad's old college!"

"Precisely! The person who was kidnapped was Dr. Lawn Green. I'll tell you more along the way!"

"On my way, Wade!" Kim replied, putting the Kimmunicator back in the beach bag and wrapping up her towel.

She turned to her best fashion friend and replied, "Sorry, Monique. I have to cut the beach trip short! You know...missing scientist in apparently another villainous take-over-the-world type of scheme!"

"Okay, Kim! Just be careful out there!" Monique insisted.

"Don't worry, Monique, I'll be back before you can say..."

"Half-off sale at Club Banana?" Monique interrupted.

"Darn, you got me that time!" Kim giggled at the joke.

"Now...to get Ron!"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Kim ran up to where Ron was.<p>

"Ron! We have to get back to Middleton! We got a missing scientist from my dad's old college that we gotta rescue and..."

She took one look at Ron and was astounded.

"What...happened to you?!"

Ron, as it turns out, was sunburned in places on his chest, legs, and on his shoulders.

"Um...let's just say that I tried to get some rays and...well...this happened..."

Kim sniffed around and quipped, "Ron, why do you smell like a Thanksgiving Day turkey all of a sudden?"

"It's because of this wonderful smell of this suntan lotion!" Ron grinned, "How do you like that smell?" He took out what appeared to be the lotion with the labels removed.

Kim tool the lotion from Ron's hand and took a single whiff of it.

"Ron, this isn't suntan lotion! It's a suntan lotion pump filled with butter!" she said, unscrewing the top and showing Ron the container of butter inside.

"Oh great! This isn't going to be good..."

And then a pelican flew down on the duo, perching itself on Ron's right shoulder...on his sunburn.

"YEEEEEOOOW!" he screamed, feeling the consequences of not _actually _bringing any suntan lotion.

Rufus, on the other hand, _did _manage to find the correct bottle of suntan lotion, this time clearly labeled.

"We don't have time for this! We got to get to the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology ASAP!"

She took Ron's hand and ran as fast as she could and also grabbed her beach bag with Rufus inside.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>25 minutes later)<em>

Now in their mission uniforms, which they had packed before they left, Kim and Ron were both in a helicopter en route to the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology.

Wade began to explain a little about Dr. Lawn Green's background.

"Dr. Green has been an employee at MIST for about ten years. He was experimenting on two types of grass. One, a type of grass that could be suitable for the perfect suburban law to mow and two, a type of grass that could restore the disappearing Louisiana wetlands..."

"Okay...that doesn't say 'evil plan' to me and...Green..." Kim pondered on the name. "I seem to recognize it from somewhere before..."

"Not only was he kidnapped, Kim..." Wade continued, "...but also his experiments were stolen as well from the labs!"

"But who would want to steal those formulas for all that grass?" Kim wondered.

"Maybe they want to make green pastures and make it the most boring evil plan in the world..." Ron babbled.

"It's clear that someone wants to make serious use out of it!" Kim countered.

"Someone who has a lot of spare time on their hands!" Wade guessed. "President Chancellor will meet you at the commons of MIST."

"We'll be there in five, Wade."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the helicopter landed on the commons of the Institute. President Chancellor was about 100 feet from where the helicopter was supposed to land.<p>

Once the helicopter made its landing, Kim and Ron got out and made their acquaintances to the President of the college.

"So glad that you can finally come! The name's Dean Chancellor, president of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology for the past 25 years!"

Dean Chancellor was a man in his mid-fifties. He was about six inches taller than Kim and weighed around 175. He had thinning graying blonde hair and brown eyes. The president was also wearing a carefully-ironed and wrinkle-free business three-piece suit. Chancellor had bought multiple three-piece suits of different colors, but still had the same fashion sense for the quarter-century of his tenure at MIST.

"Kim Possible, world-famous teen crimefighter!"

The two of them shook hands.

"Possible...hmmm...I remember when your father came through these hallowed gates here at MIST!" Chancellor recalled, knowing he had seen one Possible family member before. "He and his mates had a very good four years here. Although the Pinky Jo Curlytail incident set our friendship back a little..."

"Oh, that little lab rat! Is there anything he can't do..." Ron chuckled.

Chancellor continued "That Lipsky fellow, though, was a pain in the neck for me!"

"Lemme guess, you saw my archnemesis..." Kim hypothesized.

"Oh yeah, he was expelled for mooning a statue of our beloved mascot after getting a nervous breakdown on an 'F' on one test! We had to drag him out in his underwear by campus police!"

"And so starts the string of failures by Drakken..." Kim chortled.

"And don't forget me, Ron Stoppable, the distraction!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"Sorry...don't know the name..." Chancellor muttered.

"Oh come on! I just said my name, like, three seconds ago!" Ron bemoaned.

"Anyways, President Chancellor, I do need to know what went on and, more importantly, who kidnapped Dr. Green and his experiments!" Kim said to the president. "So can you point to us where Dr. Green's lab is?"

"Of course, Miss Possible!" Chancellor replied, pointing, "It's on the northwestern section of campus. It's quite some distance from her, so we'll take the presidential cart there!"

He pointed to his personal cart with the MIST insignia on the front of it.

"At least it would be better than walking, right, Ron?" Kim said before looking around, "Ron, where are you?"

And then she heard Ron screaming and hopping on one foot in the grass.

"Kim! There are black ants on my shoe! Get them off! Get them off!"

Apparently, he accidentally stepped in an antpile.

Kim groaned, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>They climbed aboard the presidential cart as he drove to the northwestern corner of MIST, where Dr. Green's offices were located. Chancellor and Kim were in the front seat while Ron was in the back, trying to brush his shoes and socks off of any remaining black ants.<p>

"So what exactly happened to Dr. Green, President Chancellor?" Kim asked, wanting to get ot the specifics on the case.

President Chancellor began, "It all started about two hours ago, Miss Possible. Dr. Green was experimenting on a type of grass that could help the disappearing Louisiana wetlands. A type of grass that could help against strong hurricanes. More than just the levees that..."

"Wait a minute..." Ron blatantly interrupted, "...were you the guy who played that evil dean in _College Crazies?"_

"Um, yes, I did..." Chancellor replied, puzzled at Ron's rude behavior.

"Why?! Why did you close down Delta Zeta Chi?! Oh, why?!" Ron screamed in agony.

Kim glared at him and muttered, "Ron, don't make any more references to obscure college comedies!"

Ron kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

"So, continue, Mr. President!" Kim insisted.

Chancellor continued, starting where he had left off, "The oil and seafood industries, which are big around the southern part of Louisiana, laughed at his research. But once Dr. Green proved his theories out in the field that the wetlands can be restored, they started to invest in it. He made a large profit from this necessary benefit to the wetlands. However, a couple of scientists wanted to take all the credit for his work and, more shockingly, to steal his research. And so, for the past year, Dr. Green took necessary precautions. He beefed up security around his lab, including installing cameras around his lab. I think it may be one of his nemesis scientists, Dr. Beaker, that may be behind this."

"Where is Dr. Beaker located?" Kim questioned.

"His residence is not far from campus, on the southwest corner!" Chancellor said. "If he is behind all this, Beaker will be fired on the spot!"

"Well, we'll see once all the evidence is collected! Remember, a person is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law!" Kim insisted.

* * *

><p>The trio entered into Middleton Hall, the botany wing of MIST, at the northwestern corner of campus. The building itself was Art Stucco and three-stories high. Both the Middleton Police Department and the campus police were present, establishing a security perimeter around the area.<p>

Officer Hobble, whom was the lead investigator, saw Kim and Ron and greeted them as they got off the presidential cart.

"So I guess that Dr. Green's research is that important." Kim said to Chancellor.

"Oh yes! Imagine if it fell into the wrong hands!" Chancellor lamented, "It would be very disastrous and a big punch in the eye for the reputation of this prestigious university!"

"We'll get to the bottom of this!" Kim promised, then turned her attention to Ron, "Come on, Ron, we need to talk with Hobble about helping in collecting evidence."

"Glad to see you again, Kim!" Hobble replied through his thick Brogue, "We've got a big case this time!"

"Missing scientist? No big, Officer Hobble, I've seen it all the time!" Kim smiled.

"This one's quite different..." Hobble replied, "...and I gather that you will be collecting evidence..."

"That's what we're here for!" Kim replied.

"Then I'd recommend that you put gloves on!" Hobble suggested.

"Do you have ones that come in naked mole-rat size?" Ron asked.

Hobble smiled and took out a small box of gloves, which fit Rufus' paws.

Kim and Ron both put on the latex gloves as they and Hobble entered into the building.

* * *

><p>Once they entered Middleton Hall, Hobble guided them across the extremely-long hallway to where Dr. Green's laboratory was...room 198, at the very end.<p>

Kim, Ron, and Hobble all crawled under the crime scene table where five CSIs were in the room, trying to find any speck of evidence of the perpetrators of the kidnapping.

"We'll try and find some connection to the kidnapping of Dr. Green!" Kim said, taking out her handy evidence kit.

"First stop...the fingerprints."

Kim and Ron began to collect prints on the doorknob. A few identifiable marks were present from the brush she dusted on. She collected the prints with the tape off the knob.

"And next...the start of the struggle..."

She and Ron carefully avoided the broken test tubes and beakers on the floor. The two came up to where Dr. Green and his experiments were taken.

Minute by minute, Kim and Ron carefully observed the damage, trying to find an important clue.

Then something caught Kim's eye...a shard of an ID badge on the counter. It had a part of a picture of an employee but was cut off halfway.

"Looks like someone around this institution was trying to interrupt the good doctor during his work." Kim deducted before turning on the Kimmunicator. Wade came online!

"Hey Kim! I guess you found some evidence at Dr. Green's lab!" Wade said with a grin, typing away.

"Sure did!" came the reply from Kim, showing him the broken ID card, "Wade, I need you to run a scan on this! Comb through the MIST faculty database for anyone who has this card!"

Wade typed on the computer as the Kimmunicator activated one of its features, a red radar scanner. It scanned the partially cut ID card, which had its barcode intact. This made it easy for the tech genius to find the owner of the card.

"And there we go!"

"You found a positive match already, Wade?" Kim smirked.

"Took me only 45 seconds, a personal best!" Wade chortled. He turned his computer screen around and revealed whose ID card it was.

"Dr. Dewar Beaker. Assistant Professor of Organic Chemistry for the past 10 years and rival to Dr. Green!"

Hobble looked over Kim's shoulder and saw Dr. Beaker's picture. "Aye...I saw him!"

"You did, Hobble?" Kim asked in amazement.

"Of course, Kim! He was the one whom Green issued a restraining order because he was stalking him!" Hobble explained the tumultuous relationship between the two scientists.

"How did you know?" Kim questioned.

"I was the baliff at Beaker's court hearing!" Hobble said, adjusting his belt.

"Well, that explains a lot!" Wade said. "I'm tracking down his coordinates right now!"

"Do so, Wade! We might have our first suspect in this case!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(_25 minutes later)_

On the southwestern corner of the university, Dr. Dewar Beaker was stuck in his two-room apartment. He was a man in his mid-40s and was eight months behind on his rent. Beaker was clad only in his wifebeater shirt with boxer shorts, sitting on his torn and tattered sofa. He had thrown away half his entire month's salary in stocks that went belly-up. To add to his misery, he had $10,000 in unpaid student loans.

The sink was filled with dirty dishes that not only have they not been washed in a month, but it also stank up the entire kitchen. Beaker's clothes haven't been clean for the past three weeks. And the only other occupants within that apartment were eight cats that he fed to his cats, which comprised the other half of his salary. The only valuable worth anything in his apartment was his 1973 "Hang In There Cat" poster that he got for $40.

"Finally…I have my money, enough to get out of this damn dump!" Beaker sneered. He was holding a briefcase filled with $50,000 in cold hard cash. Not only that, he was also holding a single vial of Dr. Green's grass formula. He preceded to place them both on the coffee table.

"And finally, I am going to prove to the science board of this college, once and for all, that I, Dr. Dewar Beaker, will gain credit for the formula!"

Five extremely loud knocks were then heard from his door.

"Ugh…finally! My Chinese takeout is here!" Beaker stood up from his sofa with eviction notices scattered around the floor. "Stupid little…." He babbled to himself.

What he didn't expect was the Middleton PD using a handheld battering ram to break down his door.

"What the hell?!"

Officers swarmed the area, guns drawn.

"FREEZE! FREEZE!"

Beaker dropped down on his knees, hands behind his head.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on!"

Through the loud voices of the officers, he heard a different sound.

"You know what's going on, Dr. Beaker! It's going to be so the drama for you!"

Kim appeared through the broken door with Ron, Officer Hobble, and a fuming President Chancellor right behind her.

"You…! Dr. Possible's little girl!" Beaker seethed with rage.

"Wait…he knows your dad?" Ron asked.

"Me and James used to be lab partners back in the day, but only for that one time! Rocket Science was never my cup of tea!" Beaker explained with a snarl on his face.

"So you had to switch to Botanical Science." Kim said.

"Of course, it's been in my family for years! I graduated from here and got myself an assistant professor position!" Beaker continued, "But for the past fourteen years, I never even got a raise!"

Chancellor grabbed Beaker by his shirt and shouted in his ear.

"That's because you have been a disgrace to MIST! You have stolen university property, harassed and stalked fellow scientists, and, most damning of all, you rigged the vending machines in the break room! And now, you have stolen THE most important property on our campus and kidnapped one of our professors? You're fired, Beaker! And you won't even get a severance package!"

"What do I get instead?" Beaker taunted.

"This…." Chancellor replied, spitting Beaker in the forehead and slapping him in the face. Beaker never moved from his "Freeze" position, taking in the punishment. "Perhaps a few years of you behind bars will straighten you out!"

"And where have you put Professor Green?" Chancellor demanded, his throat getting sore from all that screaming.

"You'll never find him here!" Beaker chuckled evily.

"You're lying!" Chancellor growled, "We'll find Green here in this dump of yours!"

True to Beaker's word, though, one of the officers shouted, "He's not here!"

"Then maybe you've tied him up and locked him up at one of those storage places!" Chancellor barked, moving to another guess.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Beaker smirked. "You can do your worst on me, but you can never get anything out of me!"

Little did Beaker realize that he failed to pay attention to the $50,000 in the briefcase, filled with Franklins and the vial of Dr. Green's grass formula. His eyes was so fixated on the president and Team Possible that he completely ignored the evidence that was sitting right there on his coffee table.

Chancellor, seeing this, had a plan for taking advantage of Beaker's stupidity. He whispered into Kim's ear, so that Beaker wouldn't hear his strategy.

"What is it, President….Oh?...Oh! Gotcha!"

Beaker, meanwhile, shifted his eyes at the two, unprepared for what they had planned for him.

"I think Miss Possible may ask you a few questions or two!" Chancellor said, glaring at Beaker.

"If she asks anything, she'll have to answer to my lawyer!" Beaker shouted, but couldn't do anything because of the police surrounding the entire apartment, leaving no chance of escape.

"I don't think a lawyer would be needed!" Kim smirked, "I believe that you've already incriminated yourself in your own sitch on your own coffee table!" She pointed to the briefcase filled with money and the vial containing Dr. Green's formula. "Plus, we found a part of your ID card in Dr. Green's lab, which means that you had a recent struggle over there!"

Beaker turned his head, for the first time since the police barged through his door, to the coffee table. His hands were still behind his head. His mouth was wide open, gasping that he forgot to hide the evidence away from the eyes of the Middleton PD and Team Possible.

It was then that he knew that he was screwed.

"Fine…you caught me red-handed, cheerleader!" Beaker admitted, but in an aggressive tone, "But I'll never tell you where the money came from or how I got the formula!"

But Kim was not fazed, "Oh, I do have my ways, Beaker!"

"Oh yeah!" Ron grinned, "You REALLY don't wanna mess with Kim!"

"And who are you even supposed to be, blondie? The distraction?" Beaker taunted.

"Um, duh, yeah! That's my role!" Ron replied, glared at him.

Beaker turned back to Kim and sneered, "So what are you going to do to me, cheerleader? Wave your pom-poms in my face?"

Kim said nothing but gave a smirk and walked on over to where his "Hang In There" cat poster was. She put her hands on the top of the poster and began to rip it.

Upon seeing his poster being damaged, he began to shriek.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T TEAR MY POSTER! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T DAMAGE ANYMORE OF MY POSTER! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

Kim stopped the tearing of his poster.

"Well, that was the easiest villainous breakdown ever over some poster!" she chuckled a little.

"Then again," Ron quipped. "Drakken did have his moments of crying over a little paper cut."

Kim giggled a little before turning a serious look to Beaker.

"Now…will you tell us where you got the money and that vial of Dr. Green's formula?" Kim insisted.

"Fine!" Beaker replied, reluctantly giving in to Kim's question, "I'll tell you everything! Just…don't destroy my poster any further!"

"Okay…first of all…the money?" Kim asked, pointing again to the briefcase.

Beaker thought for a moment and began. "Okay, cheerleader. It all began in the wee hours of the morning….

* * *

><p><em>(1am. Beaker was creeping around the residence halls in the alleyways.)<em>

_B: I was docked 600 bucks from my last paycheck, and on top of that, I was $10 grand in the hole. And as a final insult, the eviction notices were piling up at my apartment and the creditors were harassing me like hell! So I needed something, anything to close that gap and to get out of this God-forsaken hellhole! Finally I received a call around 11pm last night, it was some person saying that he can give me $50,000 as long as I did a favor for him. _

_K: So two questions. One, what was that favor and two, why did you go in the dead of night?_

_(Beaker continued roaming through the alleyways)_

_B: He told me to meet him at the alleyway in-between the residence halls at 1:30 sharp because it would provide the perfect hiding place. He also said for me to spot a black limousine in the alley, for that's where we planned our arrangements._

_(Beaker saw the said black limousine in the middle of the alley in between two men's residence halls.)_

_K: Did you even get a good look at him?_

_B: Sorry, since the area was pitch-black, and that the limousine had tinted windows, I couldn't see the figure. The only body part that he was even showing was his hand._

_(The rear passenger window was slightly rolled down, only showing the figure's hand.)_

_He said that he can give me $50,000 and full credit for Professor Green's formula, plus 15 percent of the stuff itself, if I helped him in kidnapping the scientist, his notes and the remainder of the formula for his 'evil plan'. He also gave me his number as well, but no name. Finally, he said to meet me at the rear of Middleton Hall once I kidnapped him and reported it to him._

_(The figure also gave him a slip of paper with his phone no. on it but without a name.)_

_K: And let me guess…you bought into it?_

_B: Of course! I immediately accepted it! What other choice did I have? It was my chance, once and for all, that the grass formula should be given credit to me and to prevent shame from infecting my family. It shouldn't have belonged to that two-time hack, Dr. Lawn Green!_

* * *

><p>Chancellor interrupted the interrogation and asked, "Wait a minute, Dr. Beaker! How can you, a 150-pound stick of twigs can take on Dr. Green, who has 35 pounds on you and has been working out in the gym while your membership expired seven months ago?"<p>

"I was about to get to that, Mr. Interrupt My Story!" Beaker snapped before continuing.

_B: So there I was at John Middleton Hall, planning the next move!_

_(Beaker creeped up the mostly-empty Middleton Hall right up to Dr. Green's lab.)_

_I slowly turned opened the door knob to that SOB's office and…_

_(Dr. Green: Huh….who's there?)_

_I rolled a little golf ball through the small opening towards his direction! The ball emitted a green smoke in the air and it knocked that asshole out like it was nothing._

_(Dr. Green coughs and breathes into the knockout gas, falling to the floor)_

_With that phase out of the way, I called the number in and told him the news. He told me that two caddies were going to carry him to the limo. So, I took a nearby gas mask, so as not to breathe in that shit, I took the fool's notes and formula in a bag and headed back to the limo. _

_And so, I was about to celebrate my victory with a bit of Chinese takeout before you idiots showed up!_

* * *

><p>"Wait…did you say….golf ball?" Kim paused before asking.<p>

"Uh, yeah I did!" Beaker sneered before he heard handcuffs clicking behind his back by one of the officers.

Kim was mentally putting the pieces of the puzzle together when the Kimmunicator began to beep.

She took it out and exclaimed, "Go, Wade!"

"There's been a robbery at Little Duffers in Danville, Kim! And also, a plaid zeppelin was sighted in the area by witnesses!"

"It's all starting to make sense now!" Kim exclaimed.

"You mean the robbery or the kidnapping?" Ron wondered, scratching his head.

"Both, Ron!" Kim deducted, "It has to be the work of the 'World's Deadliest Golfer'!"

"DUFF KILLIGAN!" as they said at the same time._  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_(1:30 pm, underneath the Mississippi River)_

Doofenshmirtz was continuing to drive his submarine underneath the Mississippi to within range of the Memphis conference center.

"And so, Perry the Platypus! In about ten minutes, my Elvis-Impersonator-begone-inator will fire at the convention, making one of the most annoying group of people in my horrible life disappear right before your very eyes! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

While Doofenshmirtz surfaced right exactly on the Mississippi-Tennessee state line, his Elvis-Impersonator-begone-inator almost ready to fire, Agent P ducked his head in the rhinestone jumpsuit trap and found a weakness in the trap, a small tear in the crotch area. Heinz had his back turned the entire time.

The clamps restrained the jumpsuit, but not his hands, feet or tail. He used the spur on his hind limbs to make the small tear bigger.

A loud rip was heard and Agent P landed on the floor feet-first in a fighting pose.

"Perry the Platypus! Did I just hear a loud 'RIIIIIIP' from you?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, turning his head around.

He gasped in fright! Agent P had escaped!

"What the heck?! Perry the Platypus! How did you manage to get out my jumpsuit trap?!"

Then Doofenshmirtz looked at the large tear in the crotch area of the jumpsuit.

"Ugh...they shouldn't have made a cheap fabric out of it! Stupid internet!"

And then Agent P jumped at him and whacked Doofenshmirtz's face with his tail.

* * *

><p>Not far from them, the steamboat race was still going on. Both steamshipswere running neck and neck. The finish line was only a mile away.<p>

"Come on, guys! Full speed ahead!" Phineas insisted as the _Perry _sped ahead of the _Biff _. Buford tried to keep up but the _Perry _crossed the finish line two boatlengths ahead of the _Biff._

"And the winner is…the _Perry_!" Baljeet proclaimed.

Isabella hugged Phineas and said, "Oh Phineas, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Isabella!" Phineas said with a grin. "Now time to congratulate Buford."

Buford, climbing off the defeated _Biff, _shook hands with Phineas. "That was an exciting steamboat race, Dinner Bell. But what are we going to do with these steamboats since we finished with them?"

"We'll just give them to the judges, Buford! They'll put these boats to good use." Phineas said. "Anyways, we got a Tom Sawyer re-enactment to do!"

Candace jumped off the ship, with the giant lollipop still stuck in her hair. "Not so fast, you twerps! Not until Mom sees these steamboats that you did! She's going to have a field day when she sees them!"

Then she looked around, "Um…where is Mom by the way?"

"Didn't she tell you, Candace?" Stacy replied, "She's at the quilting class in the convention center!"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that! Thanks, Stace!" Candace quickly said.

All Stacy can do was look down at the mud at the banks of the river.

Candace then ran from the group, screaming "Mom! Mom! Mom!" all the way to the center. Phineas and the group, meanwhile, walked away towards where Linda arranged for them to meet up for the Tom Sawyer reenactment.

* * *

><p>The two judges looked curiously at the boats.<p>

"So, do you know how to operate it?" the first judge asked.

"Don't look at me!" the second judge snarked. "I only know how to operate steamboats from the nineteenth century, not the twenty-first!"

"Look, I've been judging boats for the past thirty years! I've never seen one like this one, and probably there won't be boats like this ever again!" the first judge countered.

The second judge looked around and saw a yellow button labeled "RAFT DEPLOYMENT". He curiously pushed the button as the steamboats roared to life. A wooden raft began to emerge at the back of the boat. Both judges got on the raft as both the _Perry _and the _Biff _zoomed away from them.

"Well…so much for advancin' racing steamboats." the first judge said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wanna start whittlin'?" the second judge asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" the first judge grinned.

Both of them got of the raft and walked away.

* * *

><p>Back on the river, a few miles upstream, Agent P punched Doofenshmirtz in the stomach. This forced him back to the control panel.<p>

"Urgh….you really forced my hand, Perry the Platypus! Time for me to fire the Elvis-impersonator-begone-inator!"

He pressed a button…and it activated the windshield wipers for his windows.

"What…?"

Doofenshmirtz looked down and realized…to his horror…that he forgot to label the buttons.

"Oh great! I should've labeled them before I took off this morning!"

Suddenly, he heard glass shattering from above the hull.

"Now what is going on…?"

Syrup then began to pour all over Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh no! I'm covered in Canadian syrup! Let me check on the status of my –inator!"

He climbed up the ladder and gasped. The tank containing the syrup was shattered by a metal pipe. Since it relied on syrup to operate, the Elvis-impersonator-begone-inator was rendered useless.

"No….No…No….NOOOOOO!"

Agent P, meanwhile, took off on his jet pack.

"Looks like Perry the Platypus has left the building!"

Doofenshmirtz began to slip and fall from the ladder, screaming and landing on his behind.

"This just keeps going from bad to worse…."

He tried to stand up and his pants were ripped from his behind, covered by the syrup.

"Alright….that's it! Time to turn this baby around! I will get you yet, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz proudly proclaimed before pressing a button, assuming that it would turn the submarine around.

It was actually the self-destruct button.

"SELF-DESTRUCT sequence in 30 seconds!"

Doofenshmirtz sighed, "Why do I get myself involved in these things…."

* * *

><p>Candace, meanwhile, ran through a part of the Tom Sawyer re-enactment scene as her right foot landed in a can of whitewash pant.<p>

"Gotta get Mom! Gotta get Mom! Gotta get Mom!" she continued to chant, the crazed look in her eyes.

At the quilting class, Linda was carefully listening to the instructions of the teacher.

"And sew with your thimble….great concentration and quietness is needed! It's just you, the fabric, the thimble and the needle!"

Linda was sewing away. She was about 95 percent done with her sample quilt. Those skills were going to come in handy for Betty Jo's birthday.

What the teacher and Linda didn't account for was an almost 16-year old teenage girl in a sailor suit, lollipop in her hair, and a can of whitewash paint stuck in her right foot flinging the doors open violently.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace shouted for all of the class to hear, "Phineas and Ferb made giant steamboats on the Mississippi River and raced them at over 100 miles an hour!"

"Candace! How many times do I have to say this is to never interrupt me during my classes?!" Linda chided her daughter. "Especially when your Betty Jo's birthday is coming up!"

She then observed her daughter's hair "And why do you even have a lollipop in your hair?"

"Mom! No time for that explanation! Go look at the river!" Candace insisted.

Linda took a deep sigh and said, "Okay… I'll look!"

Candace wringed her hands with maddening glee.

"He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!"

* * *

><p><strong>Self destruct sequence in 10….9…..8….7….<strong>

"My plans have been foiled once more and….." Doofenshmirtz lamented before observing two steamboats at him, at full speed. He tapped on the screen twice and, to his horror, discovered that no was at the helm. Upon further discovery, the schematics read that no one was aboard the two ships.

"Hmm…two steamboats controlled by robots are going to collide my sub at the same time…..I guess that fortune teller was correct about my future!"

Then the steamboats collided with the submarine at the very same time the self-destruct feature went to zero. A large explosion ripped through the river, destroying the Elvis-impersonator-begone-inator before it even had a chance to fire.

Doofenshmirtz catapulted in the air, screaming madly before landing in a national forest of the Delta. He landed, face-first into some vines, completely covered in syrup.

He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus….and my inability to label buttons!"

Doofenshmirtz sighed, another chance of his evil plans to succeed ruined by unfortunate luck. Then he began to scratch his clothes.

"Oh, why do I itch all of a sudden?"

A sign next to the vines read, in bold letters "POISON IVY, DO NOT TOUCH!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(_10 minutes later)_

"You gotta come see what the boys did this time!" Candace insisted, holding her mom's hand tightly as they went to the banks of the river. Curiously, Phineas and the group followed them behind.

Candace, closing her eyes, proclaimed, "Tell me that you see two steamboats on the river!"

"Aww…that's so cute!" came Linda's reaction.

"Wait..what?!" Candace exclaimed. She turned around and the thing that Linda saw was….a single wooden raft on the river.

"NOOO! This is not possible! There were two steamboats powered by race-car engines! And we were going fast and…and…" Candace babbled and ranted before succumbing to frustration "Ugh! I give UP!"

"A wooden raft that Mark Twain would be proud of!" Linda announced to the group, not knowing of the origins of the raft, "That earns you some huckleberry pie after the Tom Sawyer play!"

Phineas and the group cheered. Candace, meanwhile, put her hand on her face.

"Great…another chance backfired!" she muttered.

Ferb went up to Candace and said, "You know, rafts were meant to symbolize freedom from the world's pain and sorrows, like it did in _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_."

"But not MY pain and sorrows!" Candace bitterly complained

Linda gave an exacerbating sigh, "Sometimes, Candace, I just don't know what to do with you…" Then she brought up something that Candace forgot. "Or, as Southerners say, y'all!"

Candace gasped with fright, remembering why she went in the first place! "Oh no! My Southern Accent Class! Where's Stacy?!"

"She went inside the convention center." Linda said, "It's in room 109!"

Candace ran as fast as her legs could carry, finally letting go of the can of whitewash paint.

_I hope Stacy saved a seat for me!_

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron got out of Hobble's patrol car when they finally reached Little Duffers, the sole miniature golf-course in the town. Around three other Danville PD patrol cars were present.<p>

"Thanks, Officer Hobble!" Kim said with a smile, shaking the officer's hand.

"No problem, Kim!" Hobble replied, "I'm heading back to the office!"

"Okay, see you next time!" Kim grinned, closing the door and waving to Hobble before he drove off.

"Wow! That's one of the best-looking golf courses I've seen in a long while!" Ron said with amazement, "It's giving Middleton Mini Golf a run for its money!"

"Wonder how it got there…?" Kim asked curiously, unaware that it was totally built by Phineas and Ferb as one of their big ideas.

"I bet you $15 that I can smoke you on that course, KP!" Ron smirked, trying to wage a little wager with his best friend.

"Priorities, Ron!" Kim interrupted, refusing the bet. She had to investigate the crime, first and foremost.

"We need to talk with the owner of Little Duffers to see what went down!"

"Okay…" Ron understood, "But once we catch Killigan, I'll challenge you on that course!"

"I'll think about it!" came the reply from Kim.

The owner of Little Duffers, a short man of Irish-Scottish descent, was sitting on his desk, a bit frustrated that his business got robbed. His normal door entrance was replaced by a gaping hole.

Kim and Ron walked through the hole.

"Something tells me that the robber didn't want to use the doorway…" she said, thinking of what could damage the hole. But she knew what Killigan was capable of.

"So impolite…" Ron added.

Upon seeing the duo, the owner jumped off his desk and greeted them.

"Angus MacBeth, owner of Little Duffers!" he said in his native Scottish, introducing himself.

"Kim Possible, world-famous teen hero! So it looks like a robbery went down here!"

"Aye!" Angus replied, "It happened no more than thirty minutes ago!"

"Could you give me a description of the thief or thieves who robbed you?"

"Sure thing, lassie! The main one kind of looked like me but he had a full beard, purple shirt to me yellow, and had a really nasty streak to him!" Angus said, giving the full description. "He also had henchmen, I do believe…"

"Henchmen, huh?" Kim asked with interest.

"Aye, he call them 'Caddies'!" Angus replied. "He dinna even use the door!" He pointed to the large explosion at the entrance.

"Looks like we'll investigate that part…" Kim said.

"Now why would Killigan want to rob a miniature golf course?" Ron asked to Kim. "Isn't that kinda…a little low for his standards?"

"That's what we're about to find out, Ron." Kim replied.

As she and Ron walked over to the door, Kim took a single look at the register behind the counter. It was open but not emptied.

"Strange…" Kim said with perplexion, "…Killigan didn't empty the registers at all…"

The duo then began studying the entrance.

"I am going to bet that he used his exploding golf balls to make his grand entrance." Ron guessed, as he knew Killigan's schemes from past experiences.

"Obviously… that's why no one allows him on golf courses anymore." Kim took out her custom-designed eyelash brush. It was designed to study explosion residue of any type.

After only a few seconds, it beeped.

Kim exclaimed, "Yep, called it! Golf ball explosion residue!"

"The Ronster's on target!" Ron boasted.

"Now all we need is what Killigan stole, and what type of vehicle he used to get into Little Duffers."

Kim went to Angus and asked. "We still need two things to piece this crime together. One, what exactly did Killigan steal from you and two, what vehicle did he use to get in and out?"

"Glad ye asked! Fer ye first question, Miss Possible, he took one set of 100 empty golf shells from me inventory in the back! And for the other question, he and his Caddies rode on a blimp….plaid-covered, if me memory is right…" Angus replied, giving helpful information to Team Possible on the whereabouts of Killigan.

"Which direction did the blimp go after the robbery?" Kim questioned.

Angus pointed his finger in the direction he last saw them in. "It was…southwest! Aye, the blimp was headin' southwest!"

"Thanks for your help, Angus!" Kim complimented.

"Me pleasure, lassie!" Angus replied, tipping his beret as a gesture of hospitality.

Kim and Ron went outside the front office, now that they had collected what evidence they have and all the information necessary.

But there was one persistent problem…

"Wade!" Kim exclaimed, whipping out her Kimmunicator in a flash. Wade came on, already had eaten lunch.

"Hey, Kim! Man that lunch filled me up! What can I help you with?"

"I need you to find a giant zeppelin with plaid all over it." Kim insisted,  
>"Last direction it headed was southwest."<p>

"Spotting a giant zeppelin shouldn't be too difficult!" Wade smirked, typing as fast as he can on the computer.

"And…bingo! I've traced the signals bouncing off the zeppelin."

"Where is it at right now?"

"It's located in south Louisiana, in the bayous." Wade replied, relaying the info. "There's also an abandoned steamboat that the zeppelin is docked at."

"Then that's where we'll find Killigan!" Kim exclaimed. "Arrange us the transportation!"

"So why would Killigan be in the middle of the bayous of Louisiana instead of Scotland?" Ron asked, confused of why the mad golfer would be away from his home lair.

"We're about to find out, Ron."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Linda, Phineas and the rest were walking, Perry came crawling to the group, in the frog costume, chattering.

"Oh, there you are, Reb…I mean Perry!" Phineas said, confused at first with Tom Sawyer's pet.

"So where's the _Tom Sawyer _stage, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Isabella asked.

"It's right in the parking lot." replied Linda. "I'll go and get the video camera!"

* * *

><p>"Hope if I'm not too late!" Candace exclaimed, running through the halls. "Stacy….should…save…a…seat…for…me!"<p>

Out of breath, she finally came to room 109, where the Southern Accent class for Girls was at.

"Well…this…is…it…" she panted, propping open the door.

She made it to the class with 45 seconds to spare.

Candace observed the entire room. There were around sixty girls, around the ages of 15 to 22, in the room. In addition, they were wearing sundresses, nice high-quality jewelry and very strong perfume.

She felt out of place with the sailor suit and lollipop still clinging onto her hair. A few of those girls even snickered at poor Candace, not aware of what she went through.

Stacy turned her head to the back of the room and saw her best friend.

"Candace, over here!"

Making it through the chuckling spectators, Candace finally sat on her empty seat next to Stacy.

"Oh, man! I feel completely out of place, Stacy!" she sighed, looking down on her sailor suit, "Those girls with their fancy clothes and bracelets…"

"Shhh…" Stacy said quietly, holding the index finger to her mouth, "…the seminar's about to start!"

Chloe Stonehearter came to the auditorium as she yelled backstage to her rival, Annabelle Pomlilly.

"No, Annabelle! I don't wanna wear them black boots for summer! I wear brown boots, ya hears me! Brown!"

Candace was amused a little by the spectacle of two cheerleaders yelling at each other, and so was the rest of the audience.

"Huh…?"

Chloe then looked out at the crowd and blushed with embarrassment. She composed herself and announced through the microphone.

"Oh…um….hi y'all! Welcome to th' 15th Annual Summer Southern Accent Seminar for Young Girls or SSASYG for short! For th' next hour, we'll be teaching you all th' ins an' outs of our genuine accent. Soon enough, you'll be able to charm th' man o' your dreams!"

At that moment, Candace was dreaming of Jeremy again, this time saying their vows over at Oak Alley Plantation in Louisiana underneath the splendor of the 350-year old oak trees.

"Oh…my wedding will be so romantic…"

Chloe interrupted Candace's daydreaming "Is there somethin' you would like to share with th' other girls?"

"Oh…um…sorry…" Candace giggled nervously. But then she added, "Aren't you a little young to be hosting a Southern Accent seminar?"

"No, no I'm not!" Chloe countered "Mah daddy helped paid for all this, just to let y'all know!"

"Anyways, onto th' seminar!" Chloe continued, getting the class back on track. "When y'all are achievin' a Southern Accent, you need to be one with your surroundings! Now, let's starts with th' basics, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The SUV rumbled down the sole road leading into Lucifer's Cove as a summer thunderstorm was rolling into the area.<p>

"Okay, this is where Wade pointed the whereabouts of Killigan. From what he told me, he was in an abandoned steamboat!"

She asked her driver, "How long has the steamboat been there?"

"Oh, it's been there for around a hundred years!" the driver replied. "Got lost in the narrow bayous! Been stuck there ever since!"

"But Kim, aren't steamboats meant for river transportation?" Ron asked.

"More than likely, it got lost…"

Kim saw the sign that said "LUCIFER'S COVE-3 miles" with the direction arrow point to the right. A dark, spooky dirt pathway covered with trees draping Spanish moss all over added to the creepiness, and it was obviously too small for a car .

"Here ya go!" the driver replied, pulling the SUV over to let them out. "So see you in a couple hours, Kim?"

"Please do!" Kim smiled, waving to the driver as he drove off from the main road.

"So what's your master plan, Kim?"

"We sneak into the steamboat, without detection, and then free Dr. Green. Once we do that, we'll grab his research and the rest of the grass formula and Killigan would be arrested!" Kim explained the expertise of her plan.

"Kim…." Ron shivered, "….this place is giving me the total creeps!"

"Um, why?"

"Dark and scary-looking trees, Kim! Approaching thunderstorm! Reminds me of…." Ron said with fear in his eyes, gulping hard, "…Wannaweep!"

Rufus shivered as well, hearing that name.

He was attempting to flashback to a previous time of his life at that dreaded camp when Kim interrupted this process by waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ron, now is not a good time to be flashing back to that camp! We need to get aboard that steamboat and prevent Killigan from using Dr. Green's formula! Now follow my lead!"

Kim went into the dark foreboding pathway, with Ron following behind her, still whimpering a little.

* * *

><p>Inside the steamboat, Killigan was playing on his bagpipes off-key on the restrained Dr. Green as a method of torture.<p>

"I'll never tell you of how you can make a golf course out of my formula!" Green screamed.

"If ye don't, then I continue playing until ye tell me!" Killigan warned, putting away the bagpipes for a moment.

"But how did you come across my research?" Green asked.

"Simple, Doctor! I saw ye research on the Internet, plus ye are related to Dr. Sylvan Green, me very first scheme!" Killigan explained.

"What does that have to do with my formula?" Green questioned.

"From what I've read on ye notes, Dr. Green…" Killigan replied with a grin on his face. "…ye wrote the information on how to make a golf course…on water! But there was one wee minor problem…"

"And that would be…?"

"The page containing the recipe for the golf course is missing!" Killigan growled. "I looked all over the net for that page….and nothing!"

"Did you even try my notebook, which that stupid Beaker helped you to steal?" He muttered to himself "Two-timing, good-for-nothing, snake in the grass…"

"Aye, that too!" Killigan sneered, grabbing Green's notebook for the formula from a nearby table.

"Now lookey here, Dr. Green." he said, flipping the pages of the book. "….eighty-three….eighty-four…" Killigan pointed to the bottom of the page that had the title "HOW TO MAKE A GOLF COURSE ON WATER" on it and then yelled the next page "….eighty-SIX!"

"Where is page eighty-five?!" Killigan growled.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Green countered.

Killigan studied his face and saw the fear in his eyes. All he could do was grin.

"Maybe I'll play the highest note on me bagpipes! I have a lot of breath control you know!"

Green relented, not wanting anymore of Killigan's bagpipe playing and to keep his hearing intact. "Fine…it's in my labcoat!"

Killigan smiled, going into Green's labcoat "See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Then why didn't you look there the first time?" Green taunted.

"I didn't even look there at first…" Killigan explained, sitting down on a chair at a nearby desk, studying one of his clubs.

Green scoffed, "Some villain you are…"

"They dinna call me the 'World's Deadliest Golfer' for nothing!" Killigan clucked before hearing the door knock.

"Come in!" Killigan insisted.

It was one his henchmen, a Caddy.

"Sir…" the Caddy replied, "…you have to come down to the security room! Looks like some unwanted visitors!"

Killigan stood up from the chair.

"I'll be right back, Dr. Green!" he instructed, going with his Caddy, "And no funny business!"

He slammed the door shut.

In the security room, the Caddy pointed out on one of the TV monitors.

"I shoulda known! Team Possible!" Killigan sneered at the screen as Kim and Ron were walking along the pathway leading to his hideout.

"Should we roll out the welcoming mat, sir?" a second Caddy asked.

"Please do! And once they get to the boat, I'll have a few surprises for them as well!" Killigan chuckled, looking at his golf club.

Kim and Ron were traversing along the path until they finally arrived at Lucifer's Cove, not more than 2000 feet from the steamboat.

"There it is, Ron! Killigan's hideout!" she said, pointing to the boat.

"How can you be sure it's his place?" Ron asked.

Kim then turned her finger towards a whole series "KEEP OOT" signs plastered on all the nearby trees along the path.

"I think the 'oot' should give you a good clue!"

Ron then understood, "Oh yeah…only Killigan would say 'oot' instead of 'out'! Though it should be the same word..."

"Come on, Ron, let's pick up the pace!"

The two teens and the mole rat continued, but now they were moving with extreme caution.

"Ron, watch your step carefully and keep your eyes peeled!" she warned, "We have to be cautious if we want to avoid any…"

Then Ron accidentally pressed his foot on a blue button. It released a rope net from underneath them, trapping them all.

"…booby traps!"

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked angrily.

Then an evil Scottish laugh sounded from the top of the steamboat.

"Duff Killigan!" Kim growled.

"Aye! Well…if it isn't Kim Possible!" Killigan smirked. "I knew ye would try to foil me plans! So I had the entire place booby-trapped just fer ye!"

"Is that how you usually greet visitors, Killigan?" Kim snarked.

"Bah! No time fer small talk!" Killigan replied, putting on one of his infamous golf balls on a tee on the steamboat's wooden deck. He also took out one his trusty golf clubs.

"FORE!"

Killigan whacked the ball as hard as he could with his club into the direction of Team Possible.

Ron gasped and screamed, "Oh no! It's one of his exploding golf balls!"

"Nay, young lad! It's not an explodin' golf ball…it's me knockout ball!"

"Knockout ball?"

The golf ball released a knockout gas through the area, including the net.

"Oh…" Kim yawned "…now I see…..the…..knockout ball…."

Team Possible fell asleep in the net.

* * *

><p>(<em>25 minutes later)<em>

The thunder rumbled through the grey skies over Lucifer's Cove as Killigan and his Caddies had cuffed both Kim and Ron behind their backs with heavy chains attached to ropes. To add to their misery, Killigan ordered the Caddies to hoist the ropes restraining Team Possible up high. One of the Caddies tied the rope to one of the parapets to the smokestacks.

"Killigan! You won't get away with this!" Kim yelled, struggling to break free.

"Aye, but I already have, young lassie!" Killigan snickered from below. Two of his Caddies was carrying Dr. Green to his nearby zeppelin, ready to take off.

"Can you at least allow me to explain about the formula!" Green pleaded.

"Oh, do shut up!" Killigan demanded, "Ye will speak when I allow you to! Throw him in the brig!"

The Caddies nodded their heads and placed Green into the zeppelin's brig.

"Can you at least tell me what you're up to this time?" Kim demanded.

"Nay a problem, wee lass!" Killigan chuckled. "Ye remember the last time we met at me hideout?"

"You mean at Scotland?"

"Aye!" Killigan replied angrily, "Ye took that rare Star of Paris diamond away from me!"

"That's because you stole it in the first place, Killigan! The Museum of Paris…."

"Enough!" Killigan shouted, trying to get to his point, "The main thing was that yer blond lad caused so much destruction to me lair! So that's why I've relocated here temporarily! It's so quiet and far away from anyone who tries to catch me, Duff Killigan!" A loud boom of thunder rolled when he mentioned his name.

"Until now!" Kim countered. "So why did you take Dr. Green?" she question, feeling the weightlessness of her shoes of not touching solid ground.

"I was about to get to that!" Killigan muttered, "What I needed was a plan of developin' me own golf course!"

"I thought you tried that before…and failed!" Kim snapped.

"Aye, but that was on land!" Killigan chuckled, "The official ban on me doesn't exactly cover golf courses surrounded by water! So I've done me research on the man, and found his rival, Dr. Dewar Beaker! He was the perfect fall man to help me capture that scientist!"

Kim gasped, "So that's why you stole Dr. Green's research and formula!" A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder.

"Precisely! I've always dreamed of havin' me own floatin' golf course island surrounded by water! And now, with this formula, I will test it out on a 100-square mile area of the Gulf of Mexico!"

"Are you mad?!" Kim shouted, "Do you really want to wipe out all those poor defenseless marine animals in the gulf, just for your stupid gold course?!"

"And the dolphins?!" Ron cried, "Those poor dolphins! Why? Oh why?!"

"Aye, but it'll be a small price to pay compared to the fees that I will charge on the course! I'll make millions!"

Killigan let out a maddening laugh as lightning flashed once more across the sky.

"But now that I've got the plan out of the way, let me then explain yer trap!"

"Oh please!" Kim taunted, "Do elaborate!"

Killigan began explaining his trap to the teens. "As ye can see, you and….and…"

"Oh man, do we have to go through this again?!" Ron complained.

"…yes, the buffoon! Ye both are chained to the ropes that is attached to the top of that parapet!" He pointed to the top of the smokestack.

"Not only that…." Killigan continued on, putting on latex gloves "….but also I've put a little golf ball attached to the rope. It generates its own heat, burning through the rope. And once the rope is fully burned though, ye two will fall into the waiting jaws of all the crocodiles in Lucifer's Cove!"

Killigan dug through a cooler filled with beef hearts that were rare. He took four of them.

Kim looked on in disgust.

"Ugh…I'm going to have to go vegan!"

Killigan dumped all four of the beef hearts into the bayou waters below. Around fifteen crocodiles swarmed the area, chomping away at the beef hearts with those snapping jaws.

Kim and Ron dropped their jaws in fear.

"Well…it's time fer me to leave….oh, and there's one other thing that I forgot to mention!"

"And that is….?" Kim asked, not wanting any more surprises from Killigan.

"I've laced the boiler room with dynamite!" Killigan smiled, "And in 30 minutes, this steamboat will go up in flames and that will be the end of Team Possible!"

(_The scene shows a detonator counting down from 30:00 in the boiler room.)_

"Now if ye don't mind…." he said before getting on the ramp leading to his zeppelin. "…I've got a golf course to grow!"

Killigan boarded his airship and left Team Possible there, hanging 70 feet above the angry and hungry gators.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(_at the Tunica Convention Parking lot, 2:15pm)_

A small crowd of people gathered for one of the most familiar scenes out of Mark Twain's _Adventures of Tom Sawyer. _Some of the people were in period costumes.

It was the scene of Tom's, Huck's and Joe's funeral that they were re-enacting.

"Okay…" Linda said to the others in the crowd, "…has everyone been through the truck filled with onions?"

Everyone else nodded their heads. Since it was a very sad scene, it required everyone to be upset. So, what Linda did was that she brought them in an eighteen-wheeler filled with onions for about three minutes, five at a time. She did this with the 20 people that were playing the role of the church congregation attending the 'funeral' of the boys. Isabella and Baljeet also were 'crying' as well to keep themselves in character for the re-enactment.

There were also three empty closed coffins in front of the small congregation and Mr. DuBois, the father of Albert and Irving, taking on the role as the pastor. All their attention was focused on Mr. DuBois and said coffins.

Phineas, Ferb, and Buford were out of the scene for now, behind Linda. They took on the roles as Tom, Huck, and Joe respectively.

"Everyone in character! Everyone in their places! And action!"

She stood behind with the video camera that she brought along, pressing the record button.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Dubois (as the Pastor): We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Thomas Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, and Benjamin Rogers….<em>

_Isabella (as Becky): (wails) Why, Tom! Why?! (sobs into her hanky)_

_Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro (as Mrs. Thatcher): Please, Becky, it'll be alright…_

_Mr. Dubois: While they may not be the most….upstanding of citizens, we have to remember that these young men are now safely in the hands of the Almighty!_

_(The congregation continued to sob until Phineas, Ferb, and Buford, playing their respective roles as the boys, walked down the aisle. All their eyes focused attention on the boys as they whispered "It's a miracle!" and "The boys are alive!" The entire congregation came up to the three boys, hugging them. Becky (Isabella) hugged Tom (Phineas) the hardest.)_

* * *

><p>"And….cut! That's a wrap!" Linda smiled, knowing that the scene had been pulled off very successfully.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(the Starlet Mansion, 3pm)<em>

Veruca was pacing back and forth in her office, trying to find a way to execute the most difficult part of her plan, which is exploiting Candace's fear of squirrels without bringing up her traumatic experiences of the Wonka factory.

"Let's see…if I can….no, that won't work! Or maybe….no….! Urgh…this is getting frustrating, god damn it!"

She heard three taps on her door.

Holding back her anger, Veruca muttered under her breath.

"Come in…"

The door opened and Rebecca appeared with Suzy right beside her. Both Jack and June were at work at the time and Rebecca sneaked her out of the Johnson house.

"What do you two want?"

Rebecca began to explain, "Maybe Suzy can help you with this part of your plan! We…just wanted to help…"

"Yeah, I always wanted to humiliate Candace with…those animals!" Suzy said, making sure to avoid using the 's' word around the heiress.

Veruca took a deep breath and replied, "Okay…go ahead." She instructed Suzy to sit on a chair right in front of her desk. Suzy sat down on the chair, her legs crossed.

"So….Veruca…" Suzy began, "what is the next phase of your plan…so far?"

Veruca, in a cool and composed manner to the six-year old, replied, "You know her birthday is coming up in a week, right?"

"Yeah?" Suzy knew that part.

"My phase of this plan is to give her an early birthday gift, but not just any gift….no…." Veruca said with maddening glee, "…the 'gift' would actually be hundreds of those things descending up on her! She would be ruined at that point…"

"…and trigger Candace's insanity…" Suzy added.

"…and BAM!" Veruca screamed with excitement, banging on the desk violently with her fist, "She would be in a mental institution for the rest of her miserable little life! That way, it will ensure Kim's failure and my success will be enshrined! I would even have a statue dedicated to all of us near City Hall and my foot would be over Kim's head as she cries in the dirt and mud for all the world to see!"

"Oooohh…." Suzy rubbed her hands in glee. She would definitely like to be immortalized in a statue alongside Rebecca and Veruca.

"However…" Veruca sighed, "…there are two primary obstacles in my way…"

Suzy's grin faded and asked, "And they would be…?"

"One is that I do not know what gift that brings the most joy to Candace and two is my phobia towards…them…"

Veruca was referring to her squirrel problem.

She continued on, "It is one thing for me to be laughing at someone else with those things in her pants, it is another thing for me to actually touch one of the little beasts! So, if you have an idea that would ensure not only the success of this part of my plan, but also prevent the reoccurrence of my phobia, I would like to hear it!"

"Hmm…" Suzy thought to herself, imagining some way to strike fear into Candace's poor heart.

Rebecca also brainstormed as well.

A few minutes later, an idea crossed Rebecca's head.

"I got it!"

"You do?" Veruca asked.

"Remember what you browsed around a couple nights ago? The little spy-fly thing of yours?"

Veruca thought back to two nights ago when she first knew of Candace's existence. She gasped as it all came back to her.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Suzy wondered.

"The greatest piece of my plan is to use the one thing she treasures the most and use it against her!" Veruca replied, taking out her laptop and typing on it as fast as she could.

Suzy suspected something, "Oh no…you're not talking about my brother, are you?"

Veruca understood Suzy's immediate apprehension and replied, "No, no, no….it's something even better than her obsession of your brother!"

She turned the laptop screen around to Suzy's direction.

Suzy gasped, "There it is! The one thing that she treasures about as much as Jeremy!"

All three of the nefarious girls laughed in sickening horror at the image on Veruca's laptop.

It was a picture of Ducky Momo.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back at the abandoned steamboat, Kim and Ron still struggled with their chains, in the hopes of avoiding being gator chow. To make matters even worse, the detonator in the boiler room was down to five minutes and the heated golf ball had already eaten up most of the rope on the top of the parapet. The rain from the clouds was starting to pour down on them as the thunder rumbled.

"Looks like this is the end, KP…" Ron whimpered, seeing that the gators were lickin' their chops for teen heroes.

However, Kim was much more upbeat, already figuring out the weaknesses of Killigan's trap.

"Ron…oh you of little faith!" she giggled, "I just found a way out of here!"

"But how, KP?"

"Just look at how far we are from the deck!" Kim replied, fixating her eyes on the distance between them and the deck of the boat. They were a mere 20 feet away from the boat.

"Also, the key to our cuffs is in that glass compartment over there!"

She then moved her eyes to the container that held the key to their chains.

"If we can swing this rope through our momentum before it snaps, we'll be able to reach the deck, free ourselves, and disarm the detonator before the steamboat blows up!" Kim explained.

"Well, we'd better hurry, Kim!" Ron yelled, before hearing a certain ticking of an alarm clock! "I think one of them may be already ready for dinner!" The crocodile that Ron was mentioning crawled on a nearby rock and rubbed his stomach, awaiting his dinner. He indeed did swallow an alarm clock.

"On the count of three, we swing this rope and land on the deck!" she instructed. "Ready, Ron?"

Ron gulped. "Whenever you are, KP…."

"One…"

Kim began to use her body to swing the rope. They were eight feet short of the railing of the deck.

"Two…"

She used her body to swing them again, and the duo got closer.

"THREE!"

Ron heard the loud snap of the rope from the top of the paraphet. Just in the nick of time, Kim's hands grabbed onto the metal railing. Ron yelled and grabbed ahold of her legs.

The crocodile with the alarm clock in his mouth snapped its jaws at Ron's buttocks, but he missed by a foot.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and shrieked in horror.

"Kim! I can't hold on much longer!"

"Ron! Jump to the deck below mine!" Kim yelled from above.

Ron nodded his head and Kim swung her legs to and fro twice. He jumped after the second swing of her feet and landed feet-first onto the lower deck. Kim climbed up the railing and vaulted over it.

She opened up the container that had the key in it and unlocked her shackles. Ron came upstairs to where she was. Kim then proceeded to unlock Ron's shackles as well.

They had outwitted Killigan on the first part of his trap.

"Now, we get to the fun part…the detonator…"

She and Ron made their way towards the boiler room.

At the Southern Accent class, Candace was beginning to yawn. She was getting tired of Chloe droning on and on about the ins and outs of the Southern tongue. Clearly, the class wasn't meant for her.

"An' that's why you should say 'y'all' instead of them. Y'all understand me?"

"Oh my gosh…" Candace groaned, "…when is this going to end?! And when can I get this stupid lollipop out of my hair before Jeremy's concert tonight?!"

All of a sudden, the cell phone of Chloe's began to beep three chimes. It was now three o'clock.

"Looks like th' seminar's over! Thank y'all for comin' !"

Candace and Stacy left the room, having learned nothing at all.

"Let's meet up with Mom and the boys..." Candace sighed, "…I just had it up to here with wearing this stupid sailor suit…"

* * *

><p>(<em>25 minutes later)<em>

"Hey, honey!" Linda smiled, kissing Lawrence on the cheek, "Did you enjoy your time at the casino?"

"Hey, Luv, I've had a good time playing _Space Maulers_!" Lawrence replied to his wife.

Lawrence hadn't actually gambled at the slot machines or tables but played in the video arcade instead on a video game from 1981.

"That was so fun!" Phineas exclaimed to his brother, "And we can cross off another 's' word that kids don't use!"

Ferb took out a notepad filled with 's' words that were complex and crossed steamboat off with a pencil.

"So how did the lame-o _Tom Sawyer _re-en…whatchamacallit… went?" Candace muttered, standing right next to the family SUV.

"It went well, Candace." Linda said, getting in the driver's seat and Lawrence in the passenger, "Now let's hit the road!"

"Okay, but can we make one pit stop! I have to remove this stupid lollipop from my hair before Jeremy's concert tonight!" Candace suggested.

She, Stacy, Phineas and Ferb all got in the back seat.

"We'll find a rest stop at the halfway point, Candace." Linda replied, putting the keys in the ignition. The SUV started up and pulled out of the parking lot.

Candace was glad that this humiliating day for her was about to come to a merciful end.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron entered into the boiler room, where the bomb was located. It only had a minute and a half left before exploding.<p>

She turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade!"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"We need you to find a way to disarm the bomb! It's about to explode in a minute!" Kim exclaimed.

Wade typed as fast as he could, trying to hack his way into the bomb controls. However, he was denied.

"I can't, Kim! The system is very difficult to hack into, even for me!" Wade admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"I only have two words for you guys….Abandon ship!" Wade said bluntly.

Kim and Ron immediately ran out of the boiler room, and both of them dived into the murky bayou waters.

Above in his airship over the Gulf of Mexico, Killigan pressed the red button on his remote control.

He saw the video of the steamboat explode and burst into flames as a result of his bomb.

Killigan momentarily removed his beanie, and gave a mock moment of silence.

"And so…here lies Team Possible…." After putting his beanie back on, he laughed madly and proclaimed:

"Now….onto me golf course!"

He thought he had destroyed Team Possible for good.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_B: So there we were in the hallways headed towards the cafeteria. Actually, Possible and I seemed destined to be friends._

_(The two of them opened the door to the cafeteria and stood in line for their food._

_"Actually, I brought my lunch!" Bonnie said, opening the zipper of her purple lunchbox, "It's just a standard baloney and cheese sandwich that my mom made for me, along with carrots, pudding, and some juice. I'm going to sit with some of my cheer friends over there"_

_"Aww...that's nice! I'll meet up with Tara and some of the other cheerleaders at that table!" Bonnie replied while pointing to the table right next to a water spot with a caution-wet floor sign._

_"OK, Bonnie. I'll get my spaghetti lunch and see you in a few!" Kim replied)._

_B: That was until the Naco Loser decided to make a grand entrance with the most hideous combination of clothes on him ever. _

_(Ron comes in wearing a small version of his normal red shirt with a black circle on it and frilly jeans suitable for young girls. This was shortly after he bought Rufus._

_"I am so hip and fly!" Ron exclaimed, trying to think he was the coolest kid in school. _

_"Ron, is that a good idea to wear that to Picture Day?" Kim groaned. "In all seriousness, those jeans make you a bit...how do I put this sitch mildly...weird..." _

_"KP, I wanna look cool for my school picture! And I am totally digging it!" Ron exclaimed. "Anyways, when I told my mom of my pants problem, she told me that getting these jeans from Club Banana Jr. would be the solution to that. Only drawback is that they are a teeny-bit too tight for my waist." _

_As it was, the young girl jeans were a bit tight around the waist area for poor Ron._

_"I'm just glad that the picture in the MJHS yearbook is only from the shoulders up because I don't want you to run the risk of being sent to the principal's office!" Kim replied as they advanced closer in the lunch line. "The only thing that I would suggest to you is to avoid yourself in humiliating sitches in front of a crowd!"_

_"Don't worry, KP! I'm totally all over it!" Ron said before adding, "But seriously, it feels like my stomach is cutting into these pants..."_

_Bonnie, meanwhile, was sitting with her best friend, Tara, and the other cheerleaders._

_"What are we going to do, Bonnie?" Tara exclaimed. _

_Bonnie, as it turns out, was looking at the middle school cheer competition rule book._

_"Let's see...according to the latest rulebook updates, the competitions require us to have 18 cheerleaders on a junior high squad and how many do we currently have?" _

_Tara exclaimed, "We're totally short one cheerleader on our Middle School squad!" _

_"Then it may look like that we need to hold emergency cheer tryouts for that last position on the squad! Girls, get your clipboards out and fan out across the cafeteria! We're gonna need a lot of signatures!)_

_B: And so we did. We got signatures from around 30 girls in the cafeteria. Some of them wanted to be on the squad. Others, however, already had full schedules, so we didn't pressure any of them._

_C: But you included Kim in your list of signatures?_

_B: (sighs) Yes, I did._

_(Kim happily signs the form that's on the clipboard._

_"Yay! I can't wait to be on the cheer squad! Goooo Jr. Mad Dogs!" _

_Bonnie then remarked, smiling, "Thanks, Kim! Your participation is going to help us out in the emergency tryouts!" _

_She, however, said nothing to Ron and walked back to Tara and the other cheerleaders._

_"Girls, did you get the other signatures?"_

_"Yes, yes we did, Bonnie!" came the unison reply from Tara and the other cheerleaders._

_"Good, we have enough to get cheerleader number eighteen onto our squad!" Bonnie announced before leaning over towards Tara._

_The brunette cheer captain whispered in the blonde's ear, "Keep an eye on that blonde right next to Kim! He's totally on my Loser Radar!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(_the Starlet Mansion, 2:45pm)_

Now that Veruca had the final phase of her plan taken care of, she began to pack up for her trip to London. Her plane was going to leave in five hours, but there was one thing that she needed to test out first.

"Now, Suzy, I see that there is a sanctuary of….those beasts….to the north of the city, am I right?" Veruca questioned, pointing to the Danville Squirrel Sanctuary in between Middleton and Danville.

"Yes…" Suzy replied, "What time will all your girls be there?"

"Around four. It shouldn't take that long to set up the Ducky Momo costume on a little…'test run' before it's delivered to Candace!"

Suzy grinned, "And the fireworks will commence!"

"Perfect, I'll call up the other girls!" Veruca smiled as she took out her phone to round up the MMP.

* * *

><p><em>(4:00pm)<br>_

The other girls of Veruca's group that were in town at the time, which consisted of Rebecca, Carmelita, Sandi Griffin, Devilla Jones, Miranda Killgallen, Connie D'Amico and Kate Saunders, all arrived at the Danville Squirrel Sanctuary at the appropriate time. They were waiting to see the legendary person that would bring Candace down.

Veruca arrived in her pink SUV driven by one of her servants. A trailer was attached to it with a prototype Ducky Momo costume tied down to it. They were a mile from the entrance to the squirrel sanctuary.

Veruca shuddered when she saw the word 'squirrel' on the entrance. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"So…is there any way you can conquer…that fear?" Suzy asked. "What was it like?"

"You have no idea, Suzy…" Veruca sighed, "It all began when…"

* * *

><p><em>(flashback, Three months after the Wonka tour)<em>

_Doctor (to both Henry and Angina Salt and Veruca herself) Veruca has been diagnosed with a very severe case of sciurophobia, a fear of squirrels to be exact!_

_Veruca (snapping at the doctor): I don't want you saying….that word…that 's' word….in my holy presence!_

_Henry: Um, I would suggest to you, kind doctor, that you do not say the 's' word right in front of my daughter._

_Doctor: That was I was going to get to. Veruca's diagnosis of sciurophibia must've been rooted with some deep…trauma that the child endured before. If she is exposed to any s….._

_(Veruca growls)_

_Doctor: Sorry…those things in real life, it would expose her to a full blown panic attack, a reliving of that trauma and finally….a nervous breakdown! _

_Henry: I….I remember that it was the Wonka tour that did…this…to my beautiful child! Wonka should be sued for all the emotional damage he caused to my daughter!_

_(Tightlips then whispers into Angina's ear)_

_Angina: I'm afraid that won't be possible due to the fact that we signed that…waiver…._

_Henry: Waiver? What wai….(now remembers signing the aforementioned waiver that the Wonka Co. wouldn't be responsible for any damages done to his daughter before the tour began)_

_(Henry growled)_

_Oh, why did he have to outsmart me?!_

_Angina: Look, Henry, we need to do what is best for our young daughter!_

_(Henry sighs)_

_Henry: Okay, dear… (turns to the doctor) Doctor, what can we do to make sure our daughter is normal again?_

_Doctor (sets up a movie projector and a screen): The proper therapy method for tackling very severe sciurophobia comes in four stages of success. Stage 1: She conquers the fear of another person saying…the 's' word…in her presence. Stage 2: She conquers her fear of the things in forms of mass media: movies, TV, books, etc. Stage 3: She is able to encounter those things in a face-to-face part…. (an SUV runs over a squirrel, Veruca smiles). And finally Stage 4: She'll be able to survive her trauma with a swarm of the things! However, for the duration of the entire treatment, she cannot say the word herself or be exposed to them, lest she start over from the beginning._

_(Veruca gulped)_

_Doctor: That, I believe, is the only way she can conquer this…very severe form of sciurophobia that your daughter has, Mr. Salt. It will take several months, it may take her a few years, but with the proper support, she can conquer that fear of hers! (turns off projector)_

_Henry: Oh, thank you, Doctor! (shakes hands)_

_(Veruca gets off the chair and snaps her fingers. Both Henry and Angina go into a crawling position on their hands and knees.)_

_Veruca: Now, Tightlips, feed them their doggie treats!_

_Tightlips: It shall be done, Your Majesty. (Tightlips tosses doggie treats on the floor and both the Salt parents scoff them down.)_

* * *

><p>Two of the servants untied the cables that held the Ducky Momo costume and began to carry it.<p>

"So you treat your parents like dogs?!" Suzy gasped. "Wow! That's hardcore!"

"Indeed it is!" Veruca smirked, then got back to the progress of her treatment. "As of right now, I am on the edge of Stage 2 and on the very verge of success of conquering this fear once and for all. However, the doctor also told me to not be within 2500 feet of a sanctuary for those furry things. So…." She spotted a sign that says "3000 Feet from the Entrance" and just stood there.

"So, I am in charge from this point on?" Suzy asked.

Veruca nodded her head.

Suzy gave a slasher smile and continued onwards with Veruca's servants right behind her, tainted Ducky Momo costume in hand.

The other mean cheerleaders of the Mean Middleton Posse, except for Camille and London, arrived at the entrance gate of the squirrel sanctuary.

"So where is this…mean girl Veruca claims that could cripple Candace's chances on the squad?" Connie asked.

"Oh, you'll see!" Rebecca grinned, "Even though she's only as high as my thigh, she is a perfect fit to sealing Candy's fate once and for all!"

"Wait…you mean the person that could torment Candace is a pint-sized brat?" Connie exclaimed.

Rebecca grinned, "Remember, it's not the size of the person, but the amount of unparalleled hatred of Candace in the person is what matters!"

Suzy finally arrived with the servants of Veruca in tow, with the Ducky Momo costume in hand.

"Um, isn't she a little young to be tormenting our target?" Connie asked.

"Yes, yes she is." replied Rebecca. "Now since Veruca isn't around because of her fear of squirrels, I will be in charge of the MMP since I have known her the longest, of course! She wants one of us girls…"

"But what about the little one?" Kate asked.

"She can't fit into the costume, Kate, duh!" Rebecca countered, "As I was saying, Veruca and Suzy want one of us to go into that costume and make sure it works! Suzy has a second costume hidden beneath her house and that's the one we want to deliver to Candace as an early birthday gift!"

"Ohh…" Kate replied, understanding the nature of the plan.

"Okay, then! I got another good question!" Sandi asked. "Since the costume is only big for one of us, who will get the draw to be in the said Ducky Momo costume?"

Rebecca smiled and one of Veruca's servants took out a jar filled with strips of paper.

The vile blonde began to explain the purpose of it in their nefarious plans. "Inside this jar are strips of paper containing each of our names on those strips. To make it even, I've made five copies of all our names and cut them out. We'll also be blindfolded over our eyes, so we won't see the names. Our eyes will also be closed for the duration of the entire drawing. The girl who gets the most votes will get inside that costume and into the squirrel sanctuary! It is essential that this part of the plan works to perfection without the ugly red-headed Possible idiot knowing!"

"First of all…" Rebecca continued, "…we stand around in a circle like this!" She walked to a spot in the middle of the pathway. The other six girls followed suit and formed a circle around the path.

Suzy, on the other hand, stood beside one of the trees, merely observing the behavior of the other vicious cheerleaders.

She then clapped her hands twice. "Now, servant 59….the blindfolds!"

One of Veruca's servants present, Servant 59, brought out a bookbag and unzipped it. Inside were seven blindfolds for each of the girls present. The servant then took out the blindfolds and placed it over their eyes, and tying it behind their backs. With the blindfold completely over all the girls' eyes, Rebecca then said, "Now…the jar!"

Servant 59 handed the jar to Rebecca. Since she was the very first person Veruca befriended, she went first. Rebecca drew a scrap of paper from the jar and passed it around to her left. This process was repeated with the other six cheerleaders until the last one, which was Sandi, drew her scrap of paper.

"Servant 59?" Rebecca commanded, still under the blindfold and still with her eyes closed. "Has the jar been passed around to my friends?"

"Yes it has, Miss Starlet!" Servant 59 replied, "You may now remove the blindfolds!"

All of the cheerleaders took off their blindfolds, clenching the scraps of paper in their hands.

"Now…" Rebecca barked, "…open the palms of your hands, and reveal your choices!" She turned to Miranda in front of her. "I will tally the votes!"

"Miranda, open your palm and reveal your choice to the rest of us!"

Miranda did so and announced her decision to all present.

"I pick…Carmelita!"

"Okay…so that's one vote for Carmelita Spats!"

Carmelita meanwhile, trembled weakly in her knees.

"Next is Devilla! Show us your choice!"

Devilla unclenched her fist and reveled her choice.

"Sandi!"

Sandi gasped with fright.

"One vote for Carm, one vote for Sandi! Next one would be me!" She unfurled her hand and grinned.

"I got Carmelita!"

Carmelita bit her carefully manicured nails.

"Two votes for Carm and one for Sandi!"

"Okay, Carm….you're up!"

Carmelita revealed her choice, without saying anything. It had Connie's name on it.

"Okay, so that's one vote for Connie, two for Sandi, and one for Carm!"

"Kate, you're next!"

Kate unfurled her choice. It was Connie.

Connie dropped her jaw.

"Okay, so it's two votes for Connie, two for Sandi, and one for Carm!"

She was now down to two people.

"Now, Carm…it's your move!"

Carmelita gulped and unfurled her scrap of paper. It was…herself!

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh, why did I choose myself!" she yelled.

Rebecca calmed her down in the best way. "Don't fret yet, Carm! You're tied with Connie and Sandi with two votes each!

Sandi gulped and revealed her choice to the other girls. All of the other cheerleaders recoiled in horror.

She chose…herself!

Sandi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOO!"

Rebecca smiled without any remorse, "And it looks like Sandi is our winner!"

She begged on her knees to Rebecca.

"Please, Reb! I don't wanna do this! I don't wanna get into that Ducky Momo suit!"

Rebecca sensed the hesitation in Sandi's voice.

She instructed to the other cheerleaders. "Girls…why don't you talk about…say…boys for at least 15 minutes? Me and Sandi are going to have a little…talk!"

The other girls began to gossip about boys while Rebecca and Sandy took a trip out into the woods on a separate path.

* * *

><p>Both Rebecca and a crying Sandi were a good quarter-mile away from the other girls. They came to a clearing with a lone park bench.<p>

Sandi sat on the bench, weeping into her hands. "I don't wanna go along with this!"

"Look, Sandi, this is the only way we can make sure that the Ducky Momo costume works! Now stop your crying, and get into the damn costume, you asshole!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" Sandi screamed.

Rebecca was peeved by the crying sounds of the cheerleader, so she slapped her hard on the face.

"Would you PLEASE shut the hell up?!"

Sandi was caught completely off-guard by what the blonde cheer did to her. She felt the stinging pain of the mark on her face.

"Wha…what was that for?!"

"That is for crying like a little bitch!" Rebecca shouted angrily. "Look! When Veruca isn't around… _I'm _in charge of our group, and you, like all the other girls in the MMP, are supposed to follow our code!"

"But I don't wanna get into the costume! I would look like a lose!" Sandi cried.

Rebecca knew that Sandy was a tough nut but she was very well known to cut people down with insults and sniping remarks.

The fury disappeared from her eyes as she took one look at Sandi's physique and began to critique it.

"Um, you do also know that we have a weight requirement in our squad!"

"Wha…why…?" Sandi stammered in-between sobs.

"Our weight requirements for the squad is supposed to be between 90 and 130 pounds. It seems to me that you weigh around 135…140! That makes you a fat ugly bitch cow!"

Sandi began to cry harder, not mustering any words to counter those insults.

"Why don't you eat a god-damn cheeseburger deep fried so that you can get a damn heart attack, you fat bastard pig!"

Sandi wailed louder and collapsed into a fetal position. Rebecca made oinking sounds at the helpless mean cheerleader and poured dirt on her.

"You want me to rat you out to Veruca…saying that you are insubordinate to her orders, you little piece of shit?" Rebecca laughed madly, her eyes twitching around. "I'd be more than happy to! Once she hears this, she'll cut off all the heads of your little dollies and she will kick your ass off the squad for good!"

"Please don't! I wanna stay on the squad!" Sandi cried, pleading for clemency and wrapping her hands around Rebecca's knees. "I wanna play mean pranks against nerds and losers! I'll do anything you and Veruca say! Just don't kick me off!"

Rebecca was satisfied with the result.

"Good…now get inside the damn costume before I tell Veruca on you, you little lab rat!"

Still sobbing in tears, Sandy got up and walked on back over to where the other girls were at.

Rebecca followed behind her, just to make sure she didn't try anything stupid.

* * *

><p>Sandi sniffled when she returned to the other girls, whom were all staring at her. She climbed into the bottom half of the Ducky Momo costume and put the top of the costume on her.<p>

Rebecca smiled, knowing with full confidence that this part of Veruca's plan would be pulled off without incident.

"Now…stand up straight!" she commanded to the occupant in the costume.

Sandi stood up inside the costume.

"Good, now get inside that squirrel sanctuary!"

Without hesitation, Sandi walked inside the sanctuary.

Sandi nervously looked around the forest through the eyes of the costume.

"Hmm…" she muttered to herself, her tears drying up.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

"Um…what did you actually put on that Ducky Momo costume?" Carmelita asked.

"I applied a coat of peanut butter to the costume this morning, but not just any nut…no! This is the type of nut that usually gives off a smell that would attract squirrels!" Rebecca cackled.

Sandi continued to waddle through the pathway in the costume when she heard chattering.

She gasped with alarm and turned her head violently. "What was that?"

Then Sandi looked below and saw a squirrel looking happily at here.

"Aww…aren't you the cutest thing ever!" Sandi attempted to pick up the squirrel with its wing. Then she looked through the eyeholes of the costume and saw another squirrel…and another…and another!

Soon, around 1000 squirrels began to surround poor Sandi. They were sniffing the peanut butter coating from her costume.

"Oh great…"

The squirrels began to swarm all over the costume. Since it was made of a very weak plaster, it collapsed immediately as the swarm of squirrels entered into the costume.

Sandi screamed out loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>(<em>25 minutes later)<em>

Sandi stumbled out of the sanctuary. She was in a complete mess with her $700 jeans tattered from the kneecaps down. Her hair was completely ruined and messed up and she was caked in mud and dirt.

Rebecca smiled at the results of the little 'experiment' that the other girls set up. It worked just as the way Veruca intended.

Sandi mumbled the words "No Ducky Momo….No Ducky Momo…Please! No Ducky Momo!" She then collapsed on the ground, went into a fetal position, and sucked on her thumb like a newborn infant.

Suzy, who saw the shellshocked Sandy, looked pleased that she was traumatized.

"If it can do that to Sandy…." Rebecca gave a demented smiled, "…imagine what it would do to Candace!"

"Yes!" Suzy chuckled, wringing her hands.

"Do you think the Ducky Momo costume would come in handy, Suzy?" Rebecca asked. "'Cause the first one looked like that it didn't survive the experiment."

"Yep!" Suzy replied.

"Then it'll have to do! We'll deliver it to her on the seventh!" Rebecca smiled, "By then, we'll make Candace's early birthday gift one she'll never forget!"

All of the mean girls laughed, with the exception of Sandi, as it echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Connie D'Amico and Family Guy is created by Seth MacFarlane and (c) by 20th Century Fox.<strong>

**Miranda Killgallen and As Told By Ginger is created by Emily Kapnek and (c) by Nickelodeon.**

**Sandi Griffin and Daria is created by Glen Eichler and (c) by MTV.**

**Kate Saunders and Lizzie McGuire (c) to Disney.**

**Devilla Jones is (c) by Sharper-the-Writer.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Veruca smiled as Sandi was dragged away from the sanctuary by Connie and Devilla, still babbling about Ducky Momo being cursed.

"Seems like Sandi doesn't like to play with stuffed animals anymore!" Veruca grinned, not caring about Sandi at all.

Rebecca went up to Veruca and reported, "Looks like your Ducky Momo experiment worked, Veruca!" The two vile girls hugged each other before the blonde added.

"So what's next on the list?"

"All we can do till the seventh is to play a bit of the classical pranks on her, and then when that day of delivery comes, she'll be in a straightjacket before you know it!" Veruca proclaimed.

* * *

><p>(<em>50 minutes later)<em>

As Killigan, Beaker, and his now-awake Caddies were led off into the paddy wagon in chains by the Middleton PD, President Chancellor shook the hands of Kim, Ron, and Dr. Green.

"Thanks to you three, the formula is back in the hands of MIST!" Chancellor replied to Kim. "Still, Dr. Green, we would need your expertise on how to create a golf-course on the Gulf of Mexico!"

"Just as long as there aren't any exploding golf-balls around…" Kim joked.

Chancellor chuckled a little, "Oh, Miss Possible! You can, indeed, do anything!"

"That's who I am!" Kim proclaimed proudly.

"With the sidekick by her side!" Ron added in.

"Okay, and your name is….?" Chancellor asked, forgetting the name once again.

Ron sighed a little. "Aww man!"

"I wish if we could celebrate this occasion over at Chez Couteaux, but the place has been closed for days due to some fight that happened!" Chancellor sighed. He was a regular at the restaurant. "I just want to return to that French cuisine I have enjoyed so much…"

"So I've heard!" Kim said, observing. "We'll get to the root of it!"

"Oh thank you so much, Miss Possible!" Chancellor grinned.

"So where do we go next, KP?" Ron asked.

"The Middleton Juvenile Detention Center, Ron! We're going to pay Miss Wantsmoney a visit!"

* * *

><p>(20 minutes later)<p>

Hobble, Kim and Ron arrived, via police car, to the local juvenile hall. He pulled into an empty parking space. Thunder sounded in the distance.

"Looks like storm's a-comin'! So, I'd expect we'll be here for an hour…" Hobble said. "Remember, Miss Wantsmoney has quite a laundry list of crimes!"

"Such as….?" Ron asked.

"Cuttin' in class, tardiness, backtalking to teachers, usin' the finger at the principal…"

"You mean, the naughty finger?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim, the naughty finger!"

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, "It's amazing why she stayed on the dance squad prior to the fight…"

"Aye, once Miss Wantsmoney gave the finger to the dance team coach, she figured that it was the last straw. She kicked her off the team…" Hobble explained.

"And she wanted to take it out on someone else…question is, who?" Kim wondered as she got out of the car.

Ron was walking behind the two as he thought to himself.

_Why hasn't Kim seen the footage that I've witnessed over at the Renton's?_

Once they have gone through security and once Kim gave her utility belt, Kimmunicator, and hairdryer grappling gun to the police as a protective measure, they came upon Lizzy's jail cell.

There she was, prisoner no. UD42139, meditating quietly on her bunk. She was the only occupant in the cell.

Hobble tapped his baton on the bars. "Wantsmoney, you got visitors!"

Lizzy came out of her meditative state and walked on over in her cell.

"Huh? I didn't arrange any visitors for today?!" she sneered, "I specifically wanted just family members and my lawyer to be on the guest list, not some vile and smelly redheaded cheerleader!"

"It seems that the judge made an exception to the rule!" Hobble replied. "Remember, the time limit is one hour!"

"So, Possible…how's the weather down there in the town filled with stinkin' cheerleading losers like you?" Lizzy taunted. Like Violet and a few of the other girls on the Golden Dancers, she saw the cheerleaders as despicable people.

"And what about me!" Ron demanded.

"What's it to you, ex-Mad Dog?" Lizzy sneered, hinting the time he lost the mascot position to Danny Fenton.

"Okay…that just hurt my heart a little…"

"Look, Lizzy!" Kim replied bluntly, "We're not here to talk about the weather…or the rivalry between your Golden Dancers and our squad!"

"Not listening, Possible…" Lizzy replied with a snob look as she sat on her bunk took out one of the prison-approved Hollywood tabloids.

"I'm here to talk about the Chez Couteaux incident a couple of days ago!" Kim explained. "Surveillance confirmed that you were there and that you were involved in the fight over there!"

Lizzy sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yes, I was there at that French restaurant! But, to my credit, I fought in self-defense!"

"Well, if you say that it was self-defense, then who was your attacker?" Kim demanded.

"Let's see…she's had 17 boyfriends…now you can count number 18, she is the heiress to a multi-billion dollar peanut fortune, and she is the captain of your stupid squad!" Lizzy replied, giving her a few clues. "Does that give you any hints, Possible?"

Kim visualized the person and laughed it off.

"Oh please, Lizzy! You expect me to believe that Veruca Salt, the meanest and most vile cheerleader in the entire world, was your attacker?" the redhead scoffed. "You are just lying through your teeth, aren't you!"

She wanted Lizzy to admit to falsifying information.

The words that came out of Lizzy's mouth was uttered.

"Oh, Officer Hobble, can you turn on the TV to the Celebrity Channel?"

Kim was caught off-guard by Lizzy's answer.

"Okay, Wantsmoney, but remember, it counts towards hour-long your TV privileges." Hobble warned.

"It's only going to be for two minutes, Officer…"

Hobble sighed and turned on the TV.

The Celebrity Channel was tuned on as Kim and Ron both turned toward the TV.

* * *

><p>….<em>and here we are live today at the Middleton Airport as we wait for local celebrity and peanut heiress, Veruca Salt, for a one-on-one interview before she leaves for her trip to London to promote her latest line of beauty products.<em>

Kim at first wasn't fazed at it.

"Oh please, Veruca trying to promote her beauty products? Isn't that a little….WHAT?!"

_This just comes two days since her release from the Juvenile Detention Center for a DUI. She was released based on her good behavior and donations to the local charities of the Tri-State Area! _

The TV then showed filed footage of Veruca, two days ago, in that extremely expensive red dress of hers, walking out of the detention center while Tightlips held an umbrella over her head.

* * *

><p>Kim's face turned as pale as a ghost.<p>

"Wha….how…why…" she babbled.

Ron sighed, knowing that the truth was about to come out somehow.

"KP, this is what me and Rufus tried to tell you! We saw footage of that view on Felix's tablet!" the blonde insisted.

"No…" Kim replied weakly, "….this…this has to be some sort of mistake!"

She turned to Hobble.

"Officer, where did the detention center keep Veruca?"

"The cell where rich girls usually go…" Hobble replied, "…is on the very top floor. I still cannot understand why they put that big cell there in the first place!"

Kim ran as fast as she could to the nearest stairwell, trying to keep calm that her worst fears had not been realized. Ron ran right behind her.

Once they got to the top floor, they both traverse through a long hallway to the penthouse cell. Unlike most of the other cells in the facility, which was around 10 x 12 feet, the penthouse cell was 2000 square feet, enough for an average house. It was only built for extremely wealthy delinquents, and was rarely ever occupied. A summer thunderstorm, the same system that came when they were investigating Killigan's hideout, was approaching the vicinity of the detention center.

Kim's jaw dropped when she realized, to her dismay, that the cell door was open. Ron, behind her, was out of breath after only climbing two flights of stairs.

"Wait…up…KP...!"

"Ron! We got a VERY huge problem here!"

Kim went through the door and turned her head around in horror. Everything was gone!

"Veruca? Veruca? Where the heck are you?!"

A low-booming thunderclap was heard as lightning flashed through the windows of the penthouse cell.

Not a single scrap remained. Only one paper that was stabbed in wood with a personalized pocketknife was there. It was folded neatly, envenlope-style.

"Now how does a knife with that long of a blade get into Juvie?" Ron asked, pointing to the knife in the wall.

"I don't know, Ron, but we are about find out…."

She removed the knife, placed it on the nearby desk and began to unfold the letter.

"Oh yes…this is Veruca's handwriting alright…."

"How can you tell, KP?" Ron asked.

"Who else do you think puts the letter V in purple all over the borders of her letters?"  
>She pointed to hundreds of small V initials on said borders of the letters and Veruca's signature on the letter to Ron.<p>

Rufus popped open momentarily from Ron's pocket and sniffed the area and began to growl. Ron smelled it as well and made a growling sound too.

"And also her infamous perfume, Eau de Heiress!"

A loud crackle of thunder boomed through the facility and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the dark room, reflecting against the curtains.

Rufus scurried back into his owner's pocket because of the scary sound of thunder.

Kim knew this because of the fact that Veruca always had a fixation with the letter V and that she had seen a similar letter done in her handwriting when Ron vacated the Mad Dog Mascot position back in late February.

"Ron, can you hit the lights?"

Ron tried flicking on the switch but to no avail.

"No can do, KP! They must've cut off the electricity."

"Urgh…this penthouse cell is nothing more than a money pit! Let's see if I can open up the curtains slightly here.

She opened the heavy-thread curtains to allow her for a way to read the letter.

"Let's see what little Miss Moneybags has written for me!"

Kim began to read the letter out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kim,<em>

_ I knew that you would find my letter a couple of days after my release from Juvie Hall. The mayor of Middleton has granted me a full and complete pardon. Since I have paid my debt to society, I am finally free for the rest of summer to tend to my business and, more importantly, to my worldwide fashion empire where I am able to freely sell my beauty products and my fashion line to my fans! And if you don't like it, Kim, you can bite me! So, enjoy your summer, Miss Little Red Head! I hope you and your smelly little tramp friends have a miserable one!_

_ Your Eternal Hated Cheerleading Rival,_

_ Veruca D. Salt…._

* * *

><p>Kim dropped the letter, the shocked reaction never leaving her face.<p>

"Oh no…this cannot be! This cannot be!"

She dropped down on her knees and cried out in a loud voice.

"VERUUUUUCCCCAAAAAA!"

A bright flash of lightning illuminated the room, creating the shadows of such a rare sight…a frustrated Kim on her knees.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kim just stood there on her knees, speechless that the most vile, despicable, and rude cheerleader in the entire world had slipped through her fingers once more. The letter laid a few inches from her in a crumpled heap.

"I…I don't believe it…"

The skin on her arms just felt cold all over after reading the chilling words from the letter.

"Me either, KP…" Ron sighed, patting his hand on Kim's shoulder as a low boom of thunder grumbled in the distance.

"I had her, in my grasp, Ron! And she just had to slip through like the slithering snake that she is…." Kim growled through her teeth.

"I had to warn you, Kim! I knew it! Felix and his parents knew it! Even Rufus, of all people…I mean animals, knew it!" Ron clarified.

"I should have believed you when Rufus scribbled Veruca's name on that chocolate cake!" Kim grunted, pounding her fist on the floor.

"Look, Kim, it's not my fault…" Ron apologized.

"I wasn't about to blame you, Ron! Guess I should've seen the clues that were right in front of my eyes…" Kim replied, still stunned that her rival got out of juvenile hall so early.

She then took out her Kimmunicator, her hand trembling on the 'on' button.

"There's only one way to confirm Veruca's presence at the Chez Couteaux fight…"

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we have a horrible sitch on our hands…"

Wade, at first, wore a smile but one look on Kim's frightened face wiped it away.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"It's Veruca!"

That made Wade jump out of his seat in sheer dread.

"That is really bad news, Kim!"

"Wade, I need to ask you this question!" Kim said, her hand still shaking.

Wade breathed heavily in panic until he mustered some courage to reply.

"Okay, ask away…"

"Was Veruca involved in that fight at Chez Couteaux?"

The 11-year old tech guru gulped hard, "I was about to get to you on that part before you beeped, Kim. And you're not going to like the results…"

Kim sighed, "Okay, Wade, go ahead…"

"It was a pair of $1900 Italian tuxedo leather pants that the police brought to my attention last night! About three-quarters of the pants were burned off.."

Ron whistled at that amount, "Wow! Talk about burning all your money in one place!"

"The charred leather pants that I did manage to salvage contained two sets of fingerprints. One set belong to a Jack Bucksalot, heir to a rich oil tycoon. The other pair of prints belongs to…you guess it…Veruca Salt!"

Another loud rumble of thunder was heard as lightning briefly flashed through the windows.

"Were there any other participants in the fight besides Veruca and Lizzy?"

"As far as the evidence has spoken to me, there aren't any other participants!"

Kim was completely perplexed. "How was Veruca able to walk free while Lizzy is in jail?"

"According to the police report, Kim, it said that Veruca acted in self-defense…"

"There's gotta be something wrong! Something isn't right here!"

"I'll keep my eyes peeled!" Wade promised, typing away on his computer.

"Thanks, Wade!" Kim sighed, confirming her worst fears as she turned off the Kimmunicator.

"So now what do we do?" Ron asked, the thunder still grumbling.

Kim growled like a panther, pressing her hands on the window as the rain poured hard, "We're going to confront Little Miss Moneybags about her latest stunt of getting out of jail!" She paced back and forth, trying to figure out Veruca's next move.

"But how are we going to find her, KP? She could be anywhere by now, like in Madrid, Paris, or London!" Ron wondered.

A bright idea crossed Kim's mind while thunder boomed in the distance.

"Ron! That's it!"

"What's it, KP?"

"In that letter of hers…" Kim replied, "…she mentioned about leaving for a trip…"

Quick with a wink, she took out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade!"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"I need you to look at the cameras at the Middleton County Airport, see if you can find anything Veruca-related.

Wade sensed an opportunity, typing very fast.

"Got it! She has her private jet in Runway Five!"

"Then that's where we're going to confront her!"

* * *

><p><em>(Middleton County Airport, five miles north of Middleton)<em>

Veruca murmured to herself, her elbows leaning against the window of her private jet. She was obviously not happy about the weather. She was sitting on her own plush recliner, made with some of the softest fabric that money can buy. About ten of her servants, plus Tightlips, were in the back

"Ugh…stupid damn thunderstorm delay! I just wish if all of this would clear up!"

She turned to the other girls that she brought along with her, namely Connie D'Amico and Carmelita Spats.

"Hey, Connie!" Veruca barked as the thunder rumbled onward, "When is this stupid storm system going to move out?"

Connie looked on her tablet phone for the radar of the Middleton area. After she zoomed in on the location of the airport on the Internet, she replied, "It's going to be for another 90 minutes, Veruca…"

"Oh, this is just bloody perfect!" Veruca snarled, folding her hands. "We're never going to get out of this one-horse town at this rate!"

"But then again, it is a given that planes cannot fly in the middle of a thunderstorm." Connie added.

"True…true…" Veruca admitted. "It was also good that I put Reb in charge of my group while I am gone."

"Yep!" Connie agreed, "You did the right thing, Veruca!"

"Still, I want everything to fall into place so that Candace will get her damn comeuppance in the end and I will have my triumphant statue in downtown Middleton with my boot over Kim's head in the mud! Isn't that right, Carm? Carm?"

She turned to the other girl in the jet.

Carmelita was leaning on the seat, looking outside on her binoculars.

"Um…Veruca? You might want to take a look at this…"

Veruca groaned, "Okay, who is it…"

"It looks like Kim Possible and her Naco-sniffing friend!"

"What?!" Veruca yelled so loud that the cabin could hear her. A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

She snatched the binoculars from Carmelita's hands and looked through them.

To her alarm, it was her worst fear.

Kim and Ron were indeed on the runway, running as fast as they could against the elements, against the weather that wasn't fit for either man or beast.

Veruca's eyes twitched and her jaw dropped.

"Oh crap!"

Another brilliant lightning bolt streaked once more against the sky.

Tightlips opened the door, bowed to Veruca three times, and said. "Goddess, I have heard your screams! What is it?"

"You idiot! Take a look outside and tell me what you think!"

She shoved the binoculars to Tightlips' stomach. The head of the servants looked outside and confirmed it.

He gasped, "It's the green-eyed devil! Shall I send in the servants so that the police can arrest her and send her to jail?"

Veruca thought about it for a moment and replied, in a more calm voice, "No…we don't want a repeat of what had happened when my law went into effect! You know… people turning on me because I threw Kim in jail, a small decline in my fashion business, things like that! Just allow me and my girls to take care of the redhead. I don't want to create an ugly scene with my servants!"

"Now, Tightlips…" she continued, "…release the steps and carry my umbrella!" She pointed to the umbrella hanging on the rack. "I had my hair carefully done and I don't want the rain to mess it up! Understood?"

A small boom of thunder echoed through the blackened sky.

Tightlips nodded his head. He opened the door of the plane and the staircase unfolded to the wet ground below and grabbed the umbrella from its hook.

"Come on girls…" she insisted "…let's have a little 'fun' with Miss Little Ginger…"

The other two girls smirked as they stood up from their seats and, standing behind their leader, went downstairs behind Veruca and Tightlips to confront their archenemy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Veruca casually walked down the steps of the plane with Tightlips holding the umbrella for her. Carmelita and Connie walked behind her onto the wet tarmac.

Kim and Ron finally ran up to the plane. Her hair was soaking from the heavy rain, but it didn't matter to her. For the first time since Veruca's DUI, the two girls were going to confront each other, face to face.

"Little Miss Moneybags!" Kim growled through her teeth at her nemesis.

Veruca and her girls came to a stop on the tarmac, a few feet away from the plane. Tightlips was still holding the umbrella tightly while sounds of thunder continued to rumble in the distance.

"Ah…Miss Ginger-faced Asswipe! So pleased to see your drenched face again!" Veruca taunted with a smirk.

"Spare me your insults and curse words, mean V!" Kim barked. "Veruca…I need to ask this little question!"

"Oh hold on for a moment…" Veruca smirked, not heeding Kim's question, "Your freckled-faced piece of crap of a friend is about to say something!"

"Mad Dog Killer!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, "MAD DOG KILLER!"

"Aww..still mad about the precious mascot?" Connie mocked.

"Look, Naco-sniffer!" Carmelita sneered. "I can see acne growing all over that ugly face of yours!"

"That Mad Dog mascot has been on the squad for over five decades and you mocked it, you monster!" Ron screamed.

Rufus growled and barked viciously at the mean girls.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…we've been through this…" Veruca sighed with a yawn. "I am to blame for the destruction of the Mad Dog! But that is not the point of our little conversation, Kim! You said something about prison, right?"

Ron thought about punching Veruca right in her plastic-surgery-altered face, but relented from doing so.

"Yes!" Kim growled, grinding her teeth, "I am asking a simple question and I want a simple answer! How the heck did you get out of jail?"

"Ah yes…that!" Veruca replied with a snob look on her face, "The mayor of Middleton granted me a full and complete pardon two days ago. He must've saw all my charitable deeds I have done while I was in the penthouse cell!"

"Really?" Kim said, not amused by the cheer captain's tactics, "What do you mean 'charitable deeds'?"

"You know, giving my money away to the local homeless shelter, the local orphanage, and the local food bank!" Veruca replied. "I do have an image to maintain!"

"Yeah, an image of being an evil cheerleader!" Kim countered with thunder booming in the distance.

"You watch your mouth, Kim! I am beloved by millions of my fans around the world, imitating what I do, though none of them perfect it as much as the original here!" Veruca chuckled evily, pointing to herself.

"Ugh…traits like that aren't going to get you anywhere in real life, Miss High and Mighty!" Kim snarled. "You'll grow up with wrinkled all over that 'skin' that I like to call plastic surgery!"

"And you'll grow up in a homeless shelter, you fat bastard pig!" Veruca countered back, "Your cheerleading skills will degrade while mine will become better and better!"

Kim was pissed off at the choice of words Veruca said to her. She, like Ron, clenched her fists, yearning to sock Veruca in the face, but she relented. She knew her adversary very well. But she wanted to get to the more pressing topic of their uncomfortable conversation.

"So says the cheerleader who's already had seventeen boyfriends! Or should I say…eighteen!" Kim sneered.

"You ugly gingers are all the same with…" Veruca continued with the insults until Kim got to the boyfriend part.

"Wait…how did you know about Jack Bucksalot?!"

"Let's just say that I had a little chat with Lizzy Wantsmoney over at Juvie a few hours ago!" Kim said with a snarky look.

"What?!" Veruca snapped, "You know that we cheerleaders don't associate with those stupid Golden Dancers! I put it in the Middleton Cheer Rulebook myself!"

"That's because you were the one who threw blueberry pie all over Violet's face and caused her entire body to turn blue at the Mad Dog Back-To-School Picnic two years ago!" Kim shouted. "We cheerleaders had a good relationship with the Golden Dancers before you and Violet came on the scene!"

Like Veruca, Violet also suffered the aftershocks of the Wonka factory tour. After Scarlett and Sam took her to the doctor, she was diagnosed with Blueberry Dye Syndrome or BDS for short. Simply put, Violet could not consume anything that had either the texture of blue or had an ingredient of blue food dye. If consumed, her body would go through the process of changing her skin back to blue again.

"I am not here to talk about the so-called 'rivalry' that we have with the Dancers, Little Miss V! I'm here to talk about the Chez Couteaux incident that Lizzy claims that you started the fight and she acted in self-defense!" Kim replied with a slight growl. "We found evidence of you present at that fight! Both security footage and your fingerprints on a pair of expensive Italian leather suitpants worn by your now-eighteenth-ex-boyfriend!"

"She's a god-damn liar and you know it, Kim!" Veruca yelled in the redhead's face. "I admit though that I was at Chez Couteaux that night but she was the one who threw the first punch at me! I fought back against the bitch by spraying bear mace in her eyes! You can even look at the footage facing the table that me and Jack sat at before that little bitch made a mess of my otherwise picture-perfect evening!"

"And that justifies you and Lizzy causing $3000 worth in damage to the restaurant?" Kim hollered at her.

"And ruining the Renton's anniversary cake?" Ron blurted out.

"And for stinking up the restaurant with your perfume?" Kim chimed in.

"Look, I'm sorry that I caused all that damage to the Couteauxs. I'm pretty sure they'll get their damn insurance check in the mail for me!" Veruca apologized, but not in a sincere way.

"Now would you please go and bug someone else, you pom-pom sniffer!" Carmelita shouted.

"Yeah, and get fat from all those stupid products at Bueno Nerdo, Naco-zit-face!" Connie howled, joining in on the insults.

"Don't call me zit-face!" Ron warned, "I haven't even gotten out of puberty yet!"

"Hey…that's not an apology!" Kim realized. She suspected something, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Come on, girls…and Tightlips!" Veruca insisted, "Let's let the two biggest losers enjoy their drenching!"

The other girls and Tightlips nodded their heads and prepared to head up the steps to Veruca's private jet. Tightlips held on the umbrella tightly for his main employer.

Kim, however, continued to bug her from below.

"And are you trying to plan something behind my back, mean V?"

Veruca stopped dead in her tracks.

_Oh shit! I gotta think of something fast! If Kimmie finds out my plans about Candace, my life is over! What can I do? _

A twisted idea appeared in her head.

_That's it!  
><em>

Veruca walked down steps with Tightlips following her.

"Kim, the only thing that I am planning is my business trip around the world!" Veruca replied. "Of course I am not planning anything that you would consider….'evil'!"

"Really?" Kim snarled, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Kim! Didn't you read my letter?" Veruca smirked, "I am going to be traveling all summer long around the world to various places!"

"Such as?" Kim inquired.

"Paris, London, New York! You know, the fashion capitals of the world?" Veruca slyly replied. "I will be staying at the fanciest hotels, eating at the fanciest restaurants, and, of course, attending VIP events that only celebrities, such as myself, can attend and not some crimefighting cheerleader loser like you!"

"Duh, you are the richest cheerleader in the entire world!" Kim sarcastically replied. "What are you trying to get at?"

"The thing is that your little missions with the freak losers keep on interfering during my social events!" Veruca explained. "And you always seem to hog the spotlight away from me whenever it occurs!"

"Well, someone has to fight the 'freak losers' or what you call them from taking over the world!" Kim countered as the rain slackened up. "And I am the person that can handle them, so sorry if I get in the way of the cameras at your little events!"

"Then, how about if I propose…say…a truce?" Veruca asked.

"A truce? What do you mean, a truce?" Kim questioned her rival's intentions, folding her arms in disgust.

"Basically as you know, Kim, I don't like you and vice versa." Veruca explained as the rain finally came to a stop. Tightlips then put away the umbrella.

Veruca continued, "So I propose a truce that we will be out of each other's hair. At least until school begins in mid-August!"

"Pretty much, what the basis of this 'truce' you're proposing is that I'll be out of your hair and you'll be out of mine for the next month and a half?" Kim clarified.

Veruca nodded her head while soft rumbles of thunder echoed in the distance as the storm exited.

"Then it's settled. Shall we shake hands?" the heiress asked, extending her hand forward.

Ron, meanwhile, was suspicious and whispered in Kim's ear. "KP…don't forget to ask if Veruca is plotting anything against you or any of us!"

"What are you trying to bring up this time, Kim?" Veruca said with exasperation, not seeing Kim's hand extend forward.

"Do you also promise to…." Kim proclaimed, making sure that the truce was for real "…not plot against me or my friends _or _to arrest me or my friends while this truce is in effect?"

Veruca grudgingly replied, "Sure, I won't plot anything against you or your friends! Now let's just shake our hands and get this overwith!"

The two of them shook hands with each other, signaling that the truce was now in effect.

One of the servants, Servant 309, came to the opening of the jet and proclaimed, "O Great Goddess! There's a break in the storm! Maybe we should leave now before another wave of rain comes in to the airport!"

"Good, Servant 309!" Veruca replied. "Tell them that me, my friends, and Tightlips are on our way up!"

"Anyways…" Veruca said, releasing her grip, "…I would love to stay and insult you two all day long, but I have my fashion empire to tend to! Come on, girl! We have an audience with the Queen!"

The heiress laughed evily, high and mighty as if the world revolved around her little finger.

Kim gave a low growl as the vile girls, and Tightlips, entered back into the private jet.

"Remember, Veruca! I'm keeping my eye on you!" she yelled out.

The jet pulled away from the heroes and flew off into the dark sky, now void of any storms…for now.

But the real life personal storms of Kim were on the horizon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Veruca sat back down on her personal couch in her jet. Connie and Carmelita were amazed that she escaped Kim's clutches yet again.

"How did you do that…escaping the ginger-sniffer from her realizing your plan?" Carmelita asked.

"Let's just say that I am a master of deception, Carm!" Veruca grinned. "But I do admit…that was an extremely close call!"

Connie agreed, out of breath from climbing the stairs to the jet, "Yes…it was…"

"She won't realize what is happening it until it is too late!" Veruca giggled. "By then, Candace will be bouncing off the padded walls of her cell in a straightjacket!"

"So where do you think we should shop first in London?" Connie asked.

"I'd prefer the Soho district!" Veruca replied.

"But what about the ginger-sniffer saying that she'll keep an eye on you?" Carmelita then interjected.

"That should be a correction, Carm!" Veruca grinned, "It's the other way around!"

* * *

><p>Kim seethed with fury as Veruca's plane ascended into the sky.<p>

Ron was still in disbelief that his best friend had accepted a deal from the most notorious cheerleader in the world.

"KP?! Why did you do that?" Ron questioned, still baffled by the handshake.

"Ron, it's a way for me to avoid the little piece of slime for a month and a half!" came the reply from Kim.

"But what if she tries to pull something on you or me or any of our other friends?" Ron asked, still worried.

"Don't fret about it, Ron! If Veruca tries something out of the ordinary against any of us, she'll be thrown in jail!" Kim replied, giving confidence to her best friend.

"You mean that penthouse cell with all those curtains, a desk and chair overlooking the windows, and a cat palace where her cat can play in?" Ron asked, referring to the cell that Veruca was briefly in.

Kim giggled, "No, Ron. An actual 10 by 12 jail cell! No butlers, no wall-to-wall carpeting, and no little palace thing for her cat either!"

"Still…" Kim continued, "…we have to keep a closer watch on our friends. I fear that, knowing that slimy little vixen, she's going to try something on one of us and that truce isn't going to last long!"

"Gotcha, Kim! The Ron-man's on top of things 24-7!" Ron exclaimed, the confidence returning to him, "Rufus can even serve as a lookout!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket with a tiny pair of binoculars looking around.

"Anyhow, I just want to get that image of Veruca out of my mind, at least till school begins…" Kim said.

"Looks like my idea of mini-golf at Lil' Duffers is coming through, Kim!" Ron grinned, "Bet me and Rufus will beat you at it!"

"Five bucks says that you're on, Ron!" Kim snickered.

The two of them walked off the tarmac of the airport, still a little disappointed that Veruca was now out of jail.

Little did they realize what Veruca's real intentions were, besides expanding her multi-billion dollar empire of fashion.

(_1 hour later, at Lil' Duffers)_

The golf course was now with a security camera after the robbery by Killigan as Angus greeted both Kim and Ron. And, luckily for Kim and Ron, there was a break in the rain before another round of storms would be coming through later on tonight.

"Well, hello, Miss Possible! I'm glad that ye brought back me extra golf balls!" Angus smiled as he obtained his 100-pack of golf ball shells from Kim.

"No big, Mr. Angus! Now that Killigan is behind bars, he won't touch another golf course!" Kim proclaimed proudly as she slapped a $20 bill on the counter.

"I, however, would like to challenge my friend, Ron Stoppable here, on your course for the full eighteen holes!" she continued.

"Alright!" Angus smiled, "Two scorecards, two golf clubs, and two golf balls comin' right up!" He laid out the clubs, balls, and scorecards on the table.

The duo each got their own scorecard, club, and ball and entered into the course.

* * *

><p>(<em>at the Flynn-Fletchers, 8pm)<em>

All was quiet around the Flynn-Fletcher house since the storm had passed through. She had taken a two-hour nap earlier after dinner. Bonnie slouched against the recliner.

"Uhh…I'm soooo bored…." the blonde muttered. "…even after I had those miniature Nacos…"

"Maybe we can watch a little TV… " Bonnie sighed, holding the remote in her hands. She turned on the TV.

It totally caught them by surprise.

"What the…." Tara gasped.

Bonnie was totally speechless by what was on the TV.

It was a scene of Veruca walking out of her limousine on her way to the airport.

"Oh no! We have to warn Kim about this!"

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were awed at the interior at Little Duffers.<p>

"Wow, KP! This just blows me away!" Ron exclaimed. Rufus rubbed his beady eyes and was mesmerized by all the designs and the attractive obstacles on the course. "It puts our mini-golf course to shame!"

"This is one spankin' golf course!" Kim added, her mouth wide open at an "Elevator to the Coolness", "I think we should come here a bit more often!"

"Could I say a boo-yah!" Ron shouted, jumping in the air.

"Race you to hole one, Ron!" Kim chortled, holding her golf club tight.

"You're on, KP!" Ron exclaimed, racing to the elevator.

* * *

><p>(8:45pm)<p>

The family SUV was traveling down Highway 49 back to Danville. Candace, meanwhile, was fuming at herself. The giant lollipop that had been stuck to her hair for a majority of the afternoon laid on her lap. Unfortunately, a big clump of her hair was on the said lollipop. Candace's hair was a bit messed up from the rain.

"Urgh….I'm just not having a good day at all…" she lamented. "Yet another chance of busting my brothers goes out the window, and I look like a complete freak with my hair all over the place! And to top it all off, Jeremy's going to have his concert in thirty minutes, playing his song all about me!"

"I'm sorry, Candace, for making you go through all this…" Stacy sighed.

"It's not your fault, Stace, it's just that bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go…" Candace replied, leaning her head against the window.

* * *

><p>(<em>3 hours ago)<em>

_At a southbound rest stop between Durant and Grenada, the Flynn-Fletchers' SUV pulled into a nearby parking lot._

_Candace emerged from the women's restroom in her normal clothes._

_"Finally! I can rid myself of this silly sailor's outfit!" she exclaimed, tossing the clothes in the trunk of the SUV. "I don't wanna look like a complete loser for Jeremy's concert in a few hours!"_

_"Umm, what about that lollipop that's still stuck to your hair?" Stacy asked, pointing out the lollipop that was still attached to Candace's hair._

_"Oh yeah…" Candace stuttered with a blush, "…almost forgot about that!"_

_Linda shouted from the SUV, "Candace, we're about to leave the rest area on our way back to Danville! We need you and Stacy to get in the car in a few minutes!"_

_"Stacy, can you get this lollipop out of my hair?" the redhead asked. _

_"Sure can do, BF!" Stacy grinned. She stood right behind Candace as they heard rumbles of thunder overhead. Stacy grabbed the giant lollipop tightly._

_"Uh-oh…looks like it's about to storm!" Candace exclaimed with worry, "Can you hurry up?"_

_Stacy grunted, "I'm…trying…"_

_The next thing Candace heard from behind was a rip._

_"Come on Stace…tell me some news…" _

_"I've got good news and bad news…" Stacy said, "The good news is that the lollipop is finally out of your hair!"_

_"Yes!" she exclaimed, still not looking behind her._

_Stacy continued, "But the bad news is that the lollipop got a clump of your hair!"_

_Candace turned around and gasped. The giant lollipop claimed a bit of her hair._

_"Oh no…" she whined, "…why do bad things always happen to me?!"_

_A thunderclap was heard and rain began to pour on both the girls._

_"Really? Really?"_  
><em>_<em>

"I'm just glad that this dreaded day is almost done!" Candace muttered. "The sooner I can be with Jeremy at the concert, the better."

The SUV pulled into Danville Park. Candace was thankful that one of the worst days of her life was about to come to an end.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At Danville Park, Jeremy was strumming on his guitar, singing to himself the lyrics of his latest song that he intended to play for Candace.

He felt the soft breeze against his hair. Even though the storms were gone for now, clouds lingered in the sky, creating a reddish hue.

Then he discovered his girlfriend, sopping wet and hair all messed up.

"Hey, Candace! What's wrong?" he asked, observing the messed-up state of his girlfriend.

Candace gave Jeremy a summary of her day that had been typical for her summer.

"Hey, my cute little pie. I'm just having a very bad, awful, downright good-for nothing day! I tried to bust my brothers for creating stock car engine-powered steamboats...again! And I failed...again! And to top it all off, I was wearing a stupid sailor suit and Mom took a photo of me in it! Just go ahead and look, Jeremy! You can see me under the search terms 'crazy redhead and sailor suit'!"

Jeremy looked on the browser app on his phone for the photo.

"Candace, I, um..."

"Just go ahead, Jeremy!" Candace yelled, jumping to early conclusions, "Laugh it up..."

"Actually, what I was about to say, Candace, is that the 'sailor suit' photo that you mentioned is not there!" Jeremy replied.

"Huh?"

Jeremy showed Candace his phone. The humiliating photo, indeed, disappeared from the face of the Internet.

"Wow!" Candace exclaimed in amazement, "Looks like my dignity has been saved!"

She took out her phone and saw that there was one message from Kim.

"Looks like I do have a guardian agel by my side!" Candace smiled, looking at the text message.

Jeremy grabbed his electric guitar and said to his girlfriend, "Anyways, I'm gonna have to get on stage in about five!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Candace gasped, almost forgetting that Jeremy was going to have something special planned just for her.

"How's my song coming along?"

"I finished the lyrics in only about 30 minutes, Candace!" Jeremy gave a wide grin. "I think it perfectly describes our relationship together!"

Candace rushed up to Jeremy and hugged him.

"Ohhhh...you are soooo adorable and huggable, Jeremy!" she exclaimed, cuddling up to him.

"Yes, yes you are!" Jeremy said with a wink in his eye.

Candace released him and said seductively, rubbing his right cheek against her fingers, "I'll see you at the front row!"

Kim and Ron entered into the final hole at Little Duffers. She was far ahead of him because of Ron's porous mini-golfing skills and his repeated penalty strokes into the sandtraps.

The tune of "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" was in the background.

Ron was dancing along to the tune.

"Wow! It's pretty catchy!" He exclaimed. "Even though disco has been dead for more than thirty years..."

Kim was moving along to the beat. "I could dance all night long!"

"Even Rufus is getting in on the act!" Ron commented, pointing to his mole rat dancing along to the beat.

A small crowd gathered at the ampitheatre with picnic baskets and beach towels. Candace was in the front row, just as she had promised.

Jeremy came up on stage with the rest of the Incidentals, his band.

While the other participants in the crowd clapped lightly for them, Candace was whistling and cheering wildly for him.

He went up to the microphone and began to sing his song.

"My Candace" by Jeremy

(Jeremy)

Ohh...my Candace

Ohh...my beautiful Candace

From your fiery red hair

To those beautiful blue eyes

That I can stare

All night long

(Incidentals) All night long!

Your personality is one of a kind

One that is unique to find

It doesn't matter

If you had a good day or bad

Even though you've gone through the latter

I can find a way to make you glad

(Incidentals) Making you glad!

(Jeremy extend his hand forward to Candace, Candace gets on stage)

(Jeremy) Because you are my Candy

(Candace) And you are my Jeremy

We are totally in love with each other

Ro...man...ti...cally!

"I love you, Candace with all my heart!" Jeremy whispered, putting his lips near Candace's.

"And I love you too, my Jere-bear!" Candace silently said with a heart-felt smile on her face.

The two lovers' lips then touched each other as Jeremy and Candace exchanged a kiss. The crowd cheered them on wildly as fireworks lit up the still-cloudy sky.

It was the best moment of the couple's relationship so far.

About 200 feet away from the ampitheater, however, a shadowy figure lurked in the nearby bushes and shrubbery. Her eyes were obscured with glasses, she was decked out, head to toe, in camouflage, and her hair was concealed underneath her cap.

She was the same girl who stalked Candace and Jeremy last night at the Paradise Theater and took multiple photos of the blonde.

"Urghh..." she spoke through a voicebox, "I guarantee that this'll be your last romantic moment with Jeremy before I caress him in my arms!"

The girl in camo continued to repeatedly take photos of Jeremy's face, her lips, puckered with blood-red lipstick, drooled over the sight of him.

(9:15pm)

Kim and Ron were walking back to the Flynn-Fletcher house from Little Duffers.

"Well..." Ron admitted, "...there goes fifteen dollars out of the Ron-man's bank account..." Ron groaned as he gave the ten and five to Kim.

"Ron, the next time that you play mini-golf, I'd suggest to you to swing the club a bit harder and more...accurately!" Kim replied, describing the nature of Ron's..."experiences" with the game.

"I'll keep that in mind, KP...right now, the aroma of snackage is calling us from the Danville location of the Bueno Nacho!" Ron said, sniffing the familiar aroma of churros from Bueno Nacho's doors.

The restaurant was no more than two blocks away from the duo.

"Race you to the entrance, Ron? Winner get to order first!"

"You're on, KP!"

They ran as fast as they could to the entrance. Kim was the one who got there first.

She snickered, "Beat ya again, Ron!"

"Aww...drat!" Ron muttered with disappointment.

Kim smiled as she propped the door open.

There at the counter stood three employees at the restaurant, plus the manager. Like Ned and Ted, he wore the same manager's uniform but in purple and gold this time.

"Hello, my name is Red, the manager of the Maple Dr. location of Bueno Nacho!"

"Lemme guess!" Kim chuckled, "You must be related to Ned and Ted!"

"Yes, you must be talking about my cousins who usually run the Middleton and Danville Mall locations..." Red said in a nerdy voice. "So what'll you have for today?"

Kim glanced at the menu and gave her order.

"Two medium-sized churros, one order of Nacos, a Caesar salad, and three drinks, please!"

Once she paid for the food, she and Ron walked on over to a nearby booth overlooking the window and sat down in the seats.

Kim's smile, though, began to fade once she sat down.

Ron looked at her with worry.

"What's wrong, KP?"

"It's...it's about Candace!" came the reply from her. "I just don't know what to tell her now that Veruca's out of prison..."

"Just let it go, Kim! I know that she won't go bonkers over it!" Ron said, trying to throw an idea in the air. Unfortunately, he doesn't understand the mindset of Candace.

"I just fear that it may throw a monkey wrench in my plans of..."

However, Ron's eyes began to twitch when he heard that word. "It's that word again!"

"Ron..." Kim uttered, "Just so to let you know, I meant a tool, not an animal!"

"Ohhhh..." Ron said, understanding what it meant. "Sorry, Kim, I get the two mixed up sometimes."

"It's no big, Ron. But what is big is that her reaction to Veruca getting out of jail could throw my plans of making her into a cheerleader right out the window!" Kim said, analyzing the situation from her viewpoint. "And I wouldn't feel sorry for myself if it happened."

"Then why not hide it from her?" Ron suggested. "That way, she can be the calm and chillaxin' Candace!"

But Kim knew better than that.

"Ron, lying to her isn't going to help either! We aren't like that!"

"So...we have to tell her the truth, KP?" Ron asked.

Before Kim could answer, Red called out their order.

"Order number 98 for Possible and Stoppable!"

"That's us!" Kim said, standing up from the table, "We'll continue our conversation after dinner!"

Once Kim grabbed the tray containing the food and placed it on the table, the three of them began to dive into the food.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pants pocket and dived into the large order of Nacos smothered in cheese.

(30 minutes later)

They finished up the dinner as Ron was munching on the last of his churros.

As he ate the last bite, Kim asked him "So where were we on our little convo?"

"You said something about the truth?" Ron recalled.

"Oh yes!" Kim exclaimed, "What I was about to say was that we should tell Candace and Mrs. Flynn about the awful news, and we shouldn't omit any detail!"

Ron gave a deep sigh and replied, "I guess you're right, KP..."

He looked out the window and saw fireworks in the air.

"Looks like someone's celebrating the 4th of July holiday!" Kim smiled. She looked at the time on her cell phone. It was almost 9pm.

"Guess we're gonna head on back to the Flynn house, Ron."

Kim hadn't forgotten that she and Linda agreed to be back at the house at 9:30.

However, this was going to be one tough subject to talk to both Linda and Candace about.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(9:24pm)

Kim and Ron walked on over from the Bueno Nacho to the Flynn house, which was only five blocks away.

"Ready to do this, Ron?"

"More than ready, KP…"

She knocked on the door to the house three times.

Linda opened the door to allow them in.

"Why, hello, Kim!" she said with a smile, "How was your day today?"

"Everything was fine, Mrs. Flynn, even though we had to stop a mad golfer's plot to turn the Gulf of Mexico into a private 18-hole golf course for himself and save a scientist that worked at my dad's old college!" Kim explained her day.

"And we escaped a burning abandoned steamboat! Don't forget about that, too!" Ron added.

Linda giggled, "Oh my, that is a quite eventful day for you!"

"Of course, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim grinned, "Just another day of defeating the bad guys from taking over the world!"

Then she got to a more important topic.

"Is Candace home?" Kim asked.

"No, but her best friend, Stacy, is!" Linda replied, "Candace is still at the Danville Independence Day concert over at the park with her boyfriend."

"When is she going to get home?" came another question out of Kim's mouth.

"She told me that she'll be back at the house by 10:30." Linda replied.

Seeing the look of concern on Kim's face, she asked, "Is there something you wanted to tell her?"

"Well, there is something I wanted to tell her… and you too …"

"Is it something bad that she did?" Linda asked sternly.

"No, Mrs. Flynn, it's about…"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>(10:30pm)<p>

Jeremy dropped Candace off at the front of the Flynn house.

"So…here we are, Candace!" he grinned, parking the car along the curb.

"Yep! The good ol' Flynn homestead!" Candace giggled. "It was a wonderful time tonight!"

"Indeed it was!" Jeremy said, smiling. "Anyways, I have to get to bed because of an early breakfast shift at Slushy Burger."

"Okay, Jere-bear!" Candace exclaimed. She closed her eyes, anticipating a wonderful kiss from her boyfriend.

Jeremy kissed her on the cheek. It was a wonderful sensation for Candace to feel that they were together, inseparable.

"So…see you same time tomorrow afternoon?" the blonde asked.

"Oh yeah, Jeremy! You know me! I'm always the afternoon girl!" Candace chuckled nervously.

"Okay, good night, Candace!" Jeremy smiled as they gave one good-night kiss to each other. Candace waved to her boyfriend as he drove off into the night.

However, a second wave of thunderstorms was headed towards the Danville/Middleton/Lowerton area. She could see the lightning off in the distance and distant rolls of thunder.

"I gotta get inside before the storm comes!" Candace exclaimed. She got her set of house keys, and unlocked the door.

Standing there, however, was her mom. Linda wasn't smiling at all. In fact, she was worried for her daughter, more worried than ever before.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Candace asked, studying her mother's facial expressions.

"Candace dear, we need to talk!" Linda replied with extreme urgency.

"Look, Mom! I came here to the house at the time that you set yourself! So it's not my fault if…" Candace explained in a defiant tone.

Linda, on the other hand, cut her off, "Candace! It's not that! Now come with me to the basement! Kim and Monique are waiting for you!"

"Me?" Candace asked, pointing to herself.

Linda nodded her head, "It's extremely important!" A loud boom of thunder and a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the house.

Seeing that she had no other choice, Candace followed her mom to the basement.

* * *

><p>Since the basement was dark, Linda grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. Both she and Candace traversed down the stairs.<p>

"The switch has to be around here somewhere….here it is!"

Linda flicked on the switch and there was a card table with four metal chairs, two on each side. Kim and Monique were sitting on the left side chairs. There were two right-side chairs for both Linda and Candace.

"Kim and Monique?" Candace asked surprisingly, "What are you two doing in our basement?"

"We were waiting on you, Candace." Kim replied. "Now…can you and your mom sit down in the chairs?"

Candace and Linda sat down on the metal chairs facing Kim and Monique.

"So….um…" Candace began, "…what are we going to talk about?"

"It's about…" Kim began before Candace began to jump to conclusions, standing up on top of her seat.

"Okay…I know what this is! It's about my obsession with busting my brothers, am I right? Look, I know they build all these crazy things all summer long, but does Mom or anyone else see it? Noooo! Instead the whole thing disappears before Mom gets home and she thinks that I have completely gone bananas! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed in a loud voice, panting extremely loud. Lightning flashed through the basement windows followed by a crackle of thunder.

"Candace!" Linda exclaimed, aghast at the brashness of her daughter.

"Candace…it's not about your….thing with busting your brothers !" Kim shouted, and slammed her shoe against the card table, silencing Candace for a moment. It also made Monique jump out of her seat. "Now would you please sit down and allow me to continue?"

Candace took a few deep breaths and sat back down on the metal chair.

"We are obviously dealing with something even worse!" Kim replied, "You remember what I told you earlier about Veruca on our first day here?"

Candace thought about it and said, "Yeah, you told me. She's the evil, vile cheerleader said to be the worst in the entire world and is the heiress to a multi-billion dollar peanut corporation."

"Candace…" Linda interjected, while gulping, "…what Kim is trying to say is that Veruca is…is…"

She could not bear to bring the news to her daughter, so Monique had to break it.

"Veruca is out of jail, Candace. That's the news that's goin' all around the entertainment world!"

Candace, upon hearing those dreaded words, began to panic, "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

She screamed and scurried to the Panic Room, not more than a few feet away, and shut the door.

"I knew this would happen…" Kim sighed, seeing the full-blown nature of Candace's craziness.

"What are you going to do to calm her down, Kim?" Linda questioned.

"I have a way to get her out of this sitch, Mrs. Flynn. But I need you to follow along." Kim replied, hearing the muffled screams from the Panic Room.

The nervous redhead was rocking back and forth, curled up like a ball and repeating "Veruca's gonna get Jeremy!" over and over again until her phone began to ring.

"Candace? Can you come out of the panic room?"

It was Kim on the other line.

"Kim! I'm having a severe crisis! You told me so yourself that Veruca would be behind bars for all summer because of the DUI charge!" Candace yelled in tears through the speaker. "And now she's going to go for my Jeremy!"

"It wasn't my fault, Candace! Somehow, Veruca got pardoned by the mayor! I don't know how it happened, but I vow to get to the bottom of this!" Kim replied, telling her the truth. "But I also promise that Veruca will not touch your boyfriend! If she does, I'll throw all my sixteen styles of Kung-Fu against her! Besides, she's going to be out of the country for the rest of summer to promote her lousy beauty products! So, hopefully, this'll be the last we'll hear of that vile girl for the next couple of months!"

"But…what about the cheerleading?" Candace asked, still trying to dry her tears.

"We'll continue to help you! Me, Tara, Bonnie, Lisa...we'll all be able to pitch in and help you earn your rightful position on that squad! That way, when the Freshmen-Sophmore tryouts are held at the last day of summer, you'll apply everything that you'll learned and you'll be one of the best, if not the best, cheerleader on the squad!"

"You…you really think so?" Candace questioned, sniffling.

"Of course, Candace! Remember who you have on your side, the girl who can do anything, including helping people out! So…whaddya say? Are you with me?" Kim shouted with determination. She wasn't going to give up on this girl from achieving her goal of joining the squad, busting obsession or no busting obsession. The rain began to pat hard on the windows outside the basement while thunder continued to roll.

"I...I am with you, Kim!"

Candace opened the door of the Panic Room and in much higher spirits than when she went in.

"That was an excellent motivational speech, Kim!" Linda complimented.

"No big, Mrs. Flynn. I did a few of these type of speeches before over at school!" Kim said with a smile.

"So what do we do next?" Candace asked.

"The next item on the agenda, Candace, is going to be the flips and splits." Kim explained tomorrow's cheer practice. "The practice will be tomorrow at 10am sharp. So I'd suggest to you to come in the same tank-top/shorts combo that you came with on our first practice yesterday."

"Gotcha, Kim! I'll be root-root-rooting for the Middleton Mad Dogs!" Candace shouted with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" Kim confidently grinned, patting Candace on the back and looking temporarily on her cell phone. "Now why don't we go on upstairs and have some snacks!"

"You just read my mind, Kim!" Linda giggled.

The four girls went back upstairs and left the basement.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(10:40pm)

Kim and Candace, in their pajamas, were brushing their teeth in the hall bathroom with the water from the sink running constantly against the drain.

"And, Candace…" Kim added, spitting out whatever toothpaste there was from her mouth.

"Yeah, Kim?" Candace added.

"Don't forget to read that Cheer Rulebook!" she suggested.

"But that book is 463 pages long and I have only a month and half to read the whole thing!" Candace whined.

"Candace..." Kim explained more about the book. "...around a fourth of that book has etiquette rules that were made in the 1950s and 1960s and, thus, not needed! But what you should focus more on are the rules of how we interact with the Mad Dog fans, how we interact with the citizens of our town, how we and how we interact with cheerleaders from other teams. That takes a good solid 100 pages of the book. And 20 more pages are dedicated to how we interact with the football team. Especially pay attention to the dos and don'ts of that section!"

"But what does that say about Veruca who's had a lot of boyfriends?" Candace questioned, bringing up the heiress' name again.

"Ugh..." Kim groaned, "...the record for one boyfriend being with Veruca at MHS is about four months. I just hated it when she stole that captain postition away from me! I could've set the limits on how many ex-boyfriends a cheerleader can have ..."

"But...she's a senior, am I right?" Candace guessed.

"Yes, but her grades have been slipping...and 40 of the pages of the book do deal with academics!" Kim replied, pointing to another important topic containing in the book. "My biggest gripe with her is that if she or her girls flunk their courses starting this school year, we won't be able to compete in the state cheer championship or, even better, the national championship! And they're already on thin ice with the teacers!"

"Don't worry about that, Kim!" Candace scoffed, "I, Candace, am a A-B student! So you won't have to worry about me!"

"No kidding!" Kim grinned, putting up her toothbrush, "That's what most of the squad makes, so we don't fulfill that stereotype!"

"Stereotype? What stereotype?" Candace asked.

"You know...the dumb cheerleader stereotype? The one who typically makes D's and F's on her report card?" Kim clarified it better for her.

"Ohhh..._that _stereotype!" Candace understood, "Yeah, that one's so old and cliche!"

"But Veruca and her girls, sadly enough, seem to fulfill that role..." Kim muttered. "Candace, I'd suggest that you should get some much-needed sleep. We're going to have a big day tomorrow and we need you to be well-rested and focused."

"Don't worry, Kim!" Candace proclaimed, pointing to herself, "This girl's gonna get the full eight hours of sleep she needs to be all peppy and cheerful!"

Kim giggled, "Anyways, Candace, I'll see you in the morning!" She headed out to the band room/guest room.

Candace headed on over to her room as well.

Kim went underneath the covers of her bed in the guest room while the rain was continuing to pour outside the window.

"So, how did the talk go with Candace?" Ron asked, cleaning out his ears with a towel. He took a shower earlier and was now in _Wonder Weasel _pajamas.

"It was...interesting...to say the least. She got freaked out when we told her the news of Veruca's release and she briefly hid in a panic box!" Kim said, describing in detail of the all-important talk with Candace.

"Ooookay... anyways, I was thinking of maybe seeing that new Bricks of Fury movie tomorrow evening with you once your practice for the day with Candace is done." Ron said.

Kim suspected something was up, "Ron...this isn't...umm, what you call it... a date, right? Because people would...you know..."

"Oh, no...no...no!" Ron chuckled nervously, "It's a friend thing, you know! Going and seeing a movie as friends. It's the friend thing to do and it's not going to cross into the boyfriend/girlfriend territory." He observed the crest-fallen look on his friend's face. "KP, I hope if I'm not...y'know...making you sad or anything..."

"Oh, it's just all these things that are happening so fast..." Kim explained, "...and we still have a month and a half's worth of summer vacation left!"

Kim grabbed her harmonica from the nightstand while another flash of lightning shone through the window.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Josh cheated me several months ago, Ron!" Kim sighed with disappointment And now with Veruca out of jail, it's going to be just another burden on me! Perhaps...singing the blues would help me with my problems."

* * *

><p>(11pm)<p>

The rain continued to patter the bedroom window pane outside the house while the second wave of thunderstorms continued to rumble ouside.

Now in their pajamas, Stacy and Candace were getting ready for bed. Candace, meanwhile, was reading the MHS Cheer Book. She was on page thirteen.

"Oh man...so many rules!" Candace groaned. "Stacy, I don't think that I can finish this book before summer ends!"

"Candace..." Stacy said from below, right next to her sleeping bag, "I think you should read at least twenty pages a night. That would cover the time needed until we get to those tryouts."

"You're right, Stace. Some of the rules that Kim said don't apply to this decade. Maybe you should concentrate on the ones that involve interacting with the fa..." Candace admitted before the sound of an musical instrument playing interrupted their conversation.

"What is that sound?" Stacy asked.

"It sound like..." Candace answered before the room went silent for a moment to figure it out, with the exception of the storm outside.

"It's a harmonica, to be exact! Kim's harmonica!" she replied.

"But what is she playing?" Stacy asked again.

Candace listened in closer. It sounded like...a very old hymn.

"It's...'Amazing Grace' that she's playing." Candace said, "Come on, we gotta see what's bugging her!"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>And so, Candace and Stacy glimpsed at a sight very few people ever see of the world-famous teen heroine.<p>

There was Kim, sitting on her bed and playing on her harmonica to the tune of the old hymn 'Amazing Grace' against the constant rolls of thunder while Ron and Rufus were watching from their bed.

Kim was on the third stanza of the hymn when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped blowing on her harmonica and put the instrument back on the nightstand.

"Come in."

"Oh...um...hey, Kim!" Candace nervously replied, entering into the room. "Um, why are you so down? You aren't the same from earlier when you were cheering me up in the Panic Room."

"Sorry, Candace..." Kim admitted, sighing, putting her hands on her chin, and looking at the raindrops on the window, "It's just that I have a bad sitch and I need to let it out somehow."

"What type of bad 'sitch' are you talking about?" Candace questioned.

"It's thirty percent Veruca getting out of jail, and seventy percent still suffering from the heartbreak with Josh..." Kim groaned. She still felt the sting of Josh french-kissing another girl on the lips right in the front of the living room window at her house.

"Wow!" Candace gasped in wonder, putting her hand on poor Kim's shoulder. "I can't even imagine what it's like to go through all that…"

"It would drive you up the wall, Candace!" Kim exclaimed. "There's only so much pressure that I can take…"

"I promise, Kim, things'll turn out fine for all of us!" Candace vowed.

"Hope so…" Kim moaned, looking out the window. "Still…I think something is up with Veruca…"

* * *

><p>(8am, London Time)<p>

Veruca's private jet landed at Heathrow Airport over in London. It was a relief for her not to be stuck in Middleton with her arch-rival. As an extra bonus, the weather in London was sunnier and better than back in Middleton.

Clad in her blue dress studded with diamond and sapphires, high heel stilettoes, and diamond earrings, she went into one of her many personal limousines, alongside with both Connie and Carmelita.

She instructed to her chauffeur, "Take me and my friends to the five-star hotel that I signed reservations for!"

The chauffeur nodded his head and drove the limousine with the vile girls inside.

The interior of the limo was silent until Connie broke the ice.

"Should you, like, do something about the delivery of the Ducky Momo costume?"

"Why?" Veruca asked.

"Because that was an extremely close call back at the Middleton Airport. If, like, we would've stayed longer with those two losers, we would've been toast!"

"True…true…" came the reply from the peanut heiress.

Carmelita agreed with Connie as well, bringing up another possibility. "The ginger-sniffer might even gather up clues against us and, knowing what she's capable of, could bring all of us down."

"You're right!" Veruca gasped, "I hadn't taken her intelligence into account! If the little ginger ass-wipe gets ahold of the evidence before my plan against Candace succeeds, I would be done for!"

She took out her diamond-studded cell phone.

"I think it's time that I made a little international call!"

* * *

><p>(<em>2am, Middleton time)<em>

The second line of storms have mostly moved out of the Middleton/Danville area by this point, even though rumbles of thunder still could be heard.

In her mansion in Danvillewood, the richest part of Danville, Rebecca was in a peaceful sleep with her exfoliating mask covering her eyes when her phone on the nightstand began to ring. A lightning flash shone through her window followed by a low boom of thunder.

She began to toss and turn around, removing the mask.

"Ugh…who could be calling me at this time of night!"

Rebecca picked up the phone.

_R: Hello?_

_V: Top of the morning to you, Reb!_

_R: Veruca? You made it to London?_

_V: Of course, Reb! Although the jet lag was uncomfortable at times…_

_R: I'd say, so why are you calling me at two in the morning?_

_V: Reb, we ran into a little problem?_

_R: Little problem?_

_V: Oh, by little problem, I mean big problem! And by big problem, I mean Kim Possible! _

_R: WHAT?! (loud crackle of thunder)_

_V: Yes, the little son of a bitch encountered me at the airport before I left! She nearly discovered our plan to ruin Candace's life! Luckily, I came up with the old 'Going out of Middleton for the Summer and making a fake truce' gag! She bought into it hook, line and sinker!  
><em>

_R: So…what's wrong?_

_V: What's wrong here is that Kim would still suspect that I am up to no good and try to piece the clues together before my plan against Candace can come to its final phase of fruition! I need you and Suzy to move the delivery date of the Ducky Momo costume by 24 hours! The earlier we can strike at Candy, the better!_

_R: Okay…so in other words, move the delivery date from the seventh to the sixth._

_V: Correct! And make sure to apply the correct type of peanut butter just like you did with the Ducky Momo test costume with Sandy._

_R: Understood, and are we going to move into the last phase of your plan?_

_V: Ah yes, it is time that we get to the last part of crushing Candace! I prefer to call it…"Operation: Breakup Jeremy!"  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(7:30am, Middleton time, July 5th)

Candace, now awake, was rubbing her eyes as she headed down the stairs.

"Ugh...so glad that storm's finally overwith!" she said, smelling the aromas of sausage, bacon and grits on the breakfast table.

Stacy was right behind her, yawning.

"Agreed, so um...I forgot...what time did Kim say that she was starting the cheer practice?"

"It starts at ten, Stacy, so I gotta prepare myself for the lesson she has in store today." Candace replied as the pair entered into the kitchen.

There was Kim, Ron, and Monique at the table. Ron was in his purple and gold gym shorts, white T-shirt combo.

"Heya, guys!" Candace smiled, waving at them.

"Hey, Candace!" Kim replied in a much upbeat mood, "How was your date with Jeremy last night?"

"Oh, it was just splendid and majestic!" Candace sighed dreamily, "He kissed me on the lips and he had a whole song dedicated to me!"

"That must be a fine boyfriend that you have!" Kim smiled.

"Yes, yes he is!" Candace grinned.

"Man...I wish if I had a girlfriend that could sing to me!" Ron moaned.

Kim then got to the more important part of the day.

"Ready to begin day two of your practice?"

"More than ready!" Candace said with confidence.

"Okay, so for today's lesson, we're going to do the flip routines. Me, Bonnie, Tara, Caitlin, and Marcella will teach you how it's done perfectly." Kim explained the practice schedule. "If you can get them down pat, then it'll be another step forward for you on your way to being on our squad!"

"So how long will it take?" Candace asked.

"Around an hour...hour and a half, tops..." Kim said, "That is, if I don't get beeped for any missions..."

"And Coach Barkin wants me at the school for lifting weights along with the other football players, so I'll be headed on off to the gym." Ron said. He received a text from Jeremy earlier stating that the prospective football players, meaning the boys who want to be part of the team, had to put in a certain amount of time working out or else.

"So when are you getting a ride, Ron?" Stacy asked.

"Monty is going to be driving." Ron said as he saw Rufus chowing down on some scrambled eggs. "He's gonna bring some of his friends along to help me earn that position on the football team."

"I thought you proved it when you outran the defense right in front of Barkin's eyes." Kim said, pointing out that Ron did outrun the defense. Unfortunately, that was from non-contact practice and on Friday nights, opponents will not spare any mercy on the MHS football team by tackling them hard.

"It isn't going to be easy, KP. You know as well as I that Barkin weeds out the weakest boys who try out for the team." Ron replied, understanding Barkin's no-nonsense mentality, "Only eighty-five of them would be able to wear that Mad Dog uniform and thirty-five of them already made it due to the fact that they have played for Barkin last year and made it to the second round of the playoffs!"

"Including my Jeremy..." Candace interrupted Ron's speech, her heart beating faster. "And if you don't mind, I'll be upstairs with Stacy!" She headed on upstairs to her room.

"Come on, Ron, I have faith in you that you'll make the final cut!" Kim smiled. She knew to install some confidence into Ron when the situation needed it the most.

"Thanks, KP!" Ron replied, thanking his best friend.

Three horn honks were then heard from outside.

"That must be my ride! See you around lunchtime, KP!" Ron smiled, waving them goodbye for the morning. He opened and then closed the door right behind him.

"Ron's maturity is steadily growing, day by day..." Kim said to Monique, taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Yeah, but there's still a few issues with him." Monique sighed, resting her face on her hand, "Especially with monkeys and with Wannaweep."

"Agreed here, Monique. It seems that the only way that we can get him to a higher maturity level is if he can conquer that camp..." Kim replied before getting to her more pressing goal for the summer "Moving on, let's go down the list of lesson two our our cheer practice with Candace."

Kim began to call out the items needed to make the second practice possible.

"We have five cheerleaders plus myself ready to help her out?"

"Check!" Monique declared.

"We have her cheer uniform clean and ready?"

"Double check!"

"And last but not least, her pom-poms?"

"Triple check!"

"Bingo! Now if you'll excuse me, Monique, I am off to get ready for her practice!" Kim smiled, standing up from the kitchen table. She went upstairs as well to change.

* * *

><p>(8:45am, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)<p>

Vanessa began to whine and moan as she sat on her bed. She had agreed to Violet's deal to spy on the latest cheerleader that the Middleton Squad was helping to train.

The words repeated endlessly in her mind, _Remember, I have an AddressBook profile and I am not afraid to use it! _

Her right hand clenched her cell phone, which had the latest text from the Golden Dancers captain.

It read the following:

_I have managed to find the address of where Kim and her cheerleaders are at while looking at . 2308 Maple Dr. is the address. I will meet you in the bushes right in the alley near the house Do not disappoint me and do not be late!_

_*blows bubbles*_  
><em>Violet.<em>

_Great, _Vanessa muttered to herself, _I have to spy on Candace? Looks like I don't have a choice...the sooner I can get through Violet's little deal, the better it'll be for me. And to top it off, I have to sneak out for my date with Monty at that rodeo tomorrow evening and I don't even have a cowgirl outfit! I just can't wait to get out of my teenage years!_

She got off of her bed and headed out of her bedroom.

_  
>Heinz, while completing the final parts to his -inator for the day, noticed the saddened trudging of his daughter, the depressed shoulders and her head hanging low. He was also sweating a lot because his air conditioner broke down.<p>

The mad scientist put away his tools momentarily and asked. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

"Oh, um, nothing's wrong, Daddy!" Vanessa chuckled weakly, lying to her father, "Everything seems to be fine!" In reality, Vanessa was trying to make sure that Heinz never gets wind of her deal with Violet, for she especially recalls that important part of the conversation at Danville Park.

"But your posture looks so...how do I put it...down! Is there something that you are hiding from me?" Heinz replied with suspicion.

Vanessa had to act on her feet and she thought of a fabricated half-truth that her fauther would buy into.

"I admit, Dad, that I am still a bit bummed about Johnny breaking up with me. So...I'm casting my net out wide for the right guy for me!"

"Okay, honey-boo!" Heinz smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder. He bought into her words. "Once you find that perfect guy, I would like to meet him!"

"Um...sure, Dad! Anyways, I'm going to go on over to the park for most of the day." Vanessa replied, her voice trembling a little. "And I would like it if you didn't sweat

"Be back by two, my Vanessa-wessa!" Heinz said, waving good-bye to his daughter.

He then resumed working on his latest machine to try and take over the Tri-State Area.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(9:15am)

In the boys' bedroom, Phineas was looking at a magazing of carnival rides. Ferb was looking at a magazine of toolboxes.

"Let's see what we can do today, especially with our new anti-gravitational field potion that I made!" Phineas muttered. He pointed to his anti-gravitational formula, which was a pinkish liquid in a test tube, and hoped to test it out on a carnival ride that they intend to build.

"Ferris Wheel...did that! Astro ride...did that!"

He then looked at a picture of a bumper car course. "Hmm...floating bumper cars..."

Phineas got a bright idea and snapped his fingers, "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and it was Rufus

"Where's Perry?" the mole-rat chittered.

* * *

><p>Perry crawled to the empty master bedroom. Seeing it was all clear, he closed the door and locked it. He stood upright and slipped onto his fedora.<p>

Agent P pressed some buttons on the mattress as a tube came out from the top of the bed. He got into the tube and it made its way down to his hidden lair.

Once there, he jumped into his seat and Major Monogram gave him the morning briefing:

"Good morning, Agent P! It seems that, about thirty minutes ago, we detected Doofensmirtz stealing the following items: one brain-switching machine, $500 worth of tools and, most shockingly, a tanker truck filled with lard!"

He then called out his intern.

"Carl, show Agent P a picture of the brain-switching machine!" Monogram commanded.

"Right away, sir!" Carl replied, putting up a picture of the machine on-screen.

"Take a good solid look at it, Agent P! It just screams evil all over the place!" Monogram insisted dramatically, then dropped the theatrics.

"Though it...doesn't have a lips...or a mouth, for that matter!"

"Technically, it's obviously not a robot, sir..." Carl replied off-screen.

"Carl! How many times do I have to tell you not to make snarky comments to your superior?" Monogram shouted.

"Sorry, sir!" Carl said.

Monogram then turned back to Agent P, "Anyways, Agent P, get out there and do what you do best!"

Agent P saluted to his superior and got onto his platypus-shaped hovercraft. He made his way out of the lair.

* * *

><p>In the alleyway, Vanessa sneaked around, making sure that the coast was clear. She spotted a familiar 17 12 year old girl with blonde hair, hiding in the bushes near the backyard fence.

"Good..." Violet grinned, giving a quiet villainous chuckle, "...you arrived early, Vanessa!"

"Ugh, so what do I have to do today?" Vanessa growled under her breath.

Violet handed her a digital camera and replied quietly. "You are going to recon the Flynn house to take photos of the cheerleaders' newest recruit! If anyone asks you why you are taking pictures, just say to them that you are going to post them on AddressBook on your profile!"

"But are you going to do anything with them?" Vanessa asked.

"No." Violet replied, "Even though I hold a grudge against the MHS cheerleaders, it's usually Veruca's group that I and my girls will strike against. I don't do anything against Kim and her cheerleaders, only to spy on them and that's all! I can NEVER forgive Veruca for what she did to me at the Mad Dog Spirit Picnic!"

The memory of that moment never seemed to go away from Violet's mind.  
>_<p>

_(Veruca, age 15, received a slice of pie on a plate and was about to sit down on a warm summer evening with the other Mad Dog cheerleaders on picnic blankets when she turned around and bumped into an old foe from not too long ago.) _

_Veruca: "Oh look, it's the little damn sufferable nitwit who got transformed into a blueberry at the Wonka Factory!"_

_Violet: "Shut up, Veruca! You were the one who pushed me at that Chocolate River!"_

_Veruca: "If only you'd had gone up the pipe instead of Augustus, you would've grown chocolate out from that fat ass of yours!"_

_Violet: "Wha? I've never been so insulted in my life! Stupid damn cheerleader, you can't even read beyond the second grade!"_

_Veruca: "Says the Golden Dancer captain who look like a bunch of thin Hollywood models who think that an apple is just too much to eat!"_

_Violet: "My girls are never thin! They are well-fed and cared for by the boosters!_

_Veruca: (looks at the pie) "Oh, if you're well-fed, then why don't you eat some pie!"_

_(She throws the slice of pie and it makes contact with Violet's face.)_

_Violet: "UGHHHH!" (tries to get some of the remains of the pie off her face) You BITCH! You are SO going to pay for this! It's all over my clothes now!_

_Veruca: (laughing) "And that's not the only thing that the pie affected! (She points to Violet.)_

_Violet, "Huh?" (confused and then looks at her skin. It's changing colors right before her eyes.) What the HELL?! It's changing! What type of pie did you throw at me, you scoundrel?!_

_Veruca: (grinning) "It's blueberry!"_

_Violet: (screaming) "You monster! Now my skin's going to become blue all over again!" (Her skin does indeed turn blue, although she doesn't become inflated like she did at the Wonka Factory)_

_"NOW I'M A FREAK OF NATURE!_

_Nature...Nature...Nature_

"Violet?"

Vanessa snapped her fingers right in front of Violet's face.

"Earth to Violet?"

Violet snapped back into the real world.

"Oh, sorry, Vanessa...I had a...horrible flashback." Violet sighed, as she put a fresh piece of pink strawberry bubblegum in her mouth.

"So, in other words, you can't eat anything blue?"

"That's correct, Vanessa!" Violet replied with a loud pop of her gum, "It took me six months to remove the blue from my perfect fair skin! The doc said that if I consume or come into products anything with blue ingredients in it next time, then my skin will become blue, permanately! That's why my mom always checks the ingredients to make sure that there is nothing blue in the food!"

"Ohh..." Vanessa understood.

"Now..." she continued, getting back to the topic of her plan, "...I want to you do a little recon of their backyard. Get good photos of this new wannabe-cheerleader that they are trying to groom! And report back to me once you have done the deed! Remember, Vanessa, you have to do this for two weeks or...well...you know the terms of our little deal!"

"Fine...fine..." Vanessa grunted, grabbing the camera from Violet's grasp, "The sooner I get this done, the better!"

She left Violet there in the bushes as she headed on over to the Flynn-Fletchers'.

Violet, now alone, took out her cell phone and called up Tricia.

"Hello, Tricia? Vanessa has bought into our trap!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Flynn-Fletcher house, 10 am)

Kim and the other cheerleaders gathered in the backyard of the house. The grass, by that point, had dried off from last night's storm, so it was a perfect sunny summer day for Kim and her girls to help Candace out for the Freshman-Sophmore tryouts coming up with a month away.

Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Hope, and Caitlin were in their gym shorts and cheer tops. Candace, on the other hand, was getting the feel of the cheer uniform for the very first time in her life.

"Ooooh! This I like!" Candace grinned, "It's like I'm wearing a cloud!"

"Okay, girls..." she proclaimed, "...what we are going to teach Candace today are the backwards flips!" She turned to Candace and said, "Now, Candace, we're going to show you how to do a back flip. See the cheer mat over there?"

She pointed to the blue cheer mat that Monique and Tara had set up. Candace nodded her head.

"We'll perform our flips first to give you a feel of the routine, then you give it a try!" Kim said, giving Candace the pom poms.

"Kim, these...moves that you are going to do..." Candace uttered, "Are they physically demanding?"

"Candace..." Kim groaned, not wanting to go through this part of the conversation again with her from the first day. "...the world of cheerleading IS a physically demanding sport! A cheerleader doesn't get onto the squad just based on looks and beauty! A cheerleader joins the squad because she has GGD!"

"GGD?" Candace asked, scratching her head.

|  
>"Guts, gumption and determination! Just had to throw a little Monique-speak in there!" Kim replied, then turned to Monique to give her a thumbs up. Monique returned the favor.<p>

"Let's go, Kim!" the fashionista cheered her on.

"Anyways, the guts and determination part..." Candace said, thinking to herself "...like busting my brothers for their mystery projects?"

"Mmm...like that, but without this obsession with ratting out your brothers for nothing in the backyard." Kim replied, trying to use her words correctly to not trigger Candace's sudden change of mood.

However, it didn't work. Candace was in disbelief that Kim had said this.

"But...but you don't understand, Kim..." she stammered.

"Candace!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs. Her piercing yell made Bonnie and Tara fling their pom-poms in the air at the surprising change of mood in the redhead.

Candace stopped what she was about to say. She didn't want to make anything worse between her and Kim.

Kim took a deep breath and said in a calm mood. "Sorry if I snapped at you, but you need to focus on this practice! Doing the back-flips is one of the signature moves that the judges will grade you at the tryouts!"

"You right, Kim!" Candace insisted, "From here on out, I'll make sure to concentrate fully on my cheerleading!"

She turned the boombox on as the dance music began the practice.

* * *

><p>Kim walked to the cheer mat, pom-poms in hand. She took a deep breath and allowed the summer breeze to comb her hair. She outstretched her arms, turned behind the mat, and performed a variety of backflips on it. Kim landed on the other side of the mat, performing the routine to perfection. The other cheerleaders did the same routine as well and planted it perfectly.<p>

When it came to Candace's turn, she performed the first two back-flips okay, but then she tripped on the mat and fell onto the fabric.

"Ugh..." Candace muttered in frustration while a pom-pom landed on her head.

Kim ran onto the mat and helped Candace up.

"Candace, you have to cut down on mistakes! If you are going to join the squad, the cheer teachers are going to expect 120% out of you! They will demand a lot from you!"

"Okay, Kim...I'll try..." Candace replied, getting the pom-pom off her head.

"No, Candace, do it! There is no try on the MHS cheer squad!" Kim insisted.

* * *

><p>(<em>50 minutes later)<em>

Candace flipped several times on the mat gracefully as she performed one of the most difficult moves, the triple back-flip, on her own. She landed feet-first on the mat, extended her hands and held the pom-poms tightly.

She raised them up in the air as she chanted, "Gooooo Mad Dogs!"

Kim and the other cheerleaders, watching the routine unfold, cheered her on and clapped their hands.

Candace was completely out of breath.

"So...how did...I do?" she gasped in-between breaths.

All of the cheerleaders present gave a thumbs up to Candace's performance.

"You did good!" Tara complimented.

"You landed that backflip so well!" Bonnie chirped in.

"You did spankin'!" Kim replied with one of her favorite catchphrases.

"That means...?" Candace questioned.

"You did that routine perfectly!" Kim clarified. "That pretty much ends today's practice!"

Feeling the satisfaction from landing the back-flips so well, Candace began to smile.

* * *

><p>The gate of the backyard began to swing open, disturbing the peace and serenity that Candace was enjoying from bathing in the compliments given to her by the other current Mad Dog cheerleaders.<p>

A familiar girl around her age came through the door.

"Oh, hi Vanessa!" Candace replied, waving to her.

Vanessa replied back with a wave, "Hey, Candace. How's everything going so far for you?"

"You know, the same old stuff of trying to bust my brothers and their inventions magically disappearing before she even sees it." Candace sighed with disappointment, "You?"

"Trying to get the heck away from Dad for at least a few hours to avoid embarrassment." Vanessa said. Then her eyes turned to the other cheerleaders and asked, "Who are your friends here?"

"Oh yeah!" Candace grinned, turning her full attention to Kim, "Kim, this is Vanessa!"

"Vanessa?" Kim questioned. She and Vanessa shook hands with each other. Vanessa did the same with the other cheerleaders.

"Yeah, me and her met on a few times, including when Phineas and Ferb mixed summer and winter together! They called it...S'winter!" Candace said, recalling one of their more famous schemes.

"Don't you think it's a bit impossible to even make snow when it is 95 degrees outside?" Bonnie asked, questioning such a possibility.

"No, no it isn't." Candace declared.

Vanessa then brought up the first question that came to her mind.

"So, um, what are you doing with the other cheerleaders?"

"Oh, Kim and her friends are helping me in joining the Middleton High cheerleading squad." Candace said, explaining the nature of the practice. "The tryouts are a month away, so I have to get ready for whatever the judges throw at me!"

Candace then observed the camera Vanessa held in her hands.

"What's the camera for?" she asked.

Vanessa had to act on her toes, so, like what she did with her father, she came up with her own lie.

"I am planning to...take selfies of myself! Yes! That's what I'm doing with this silly ol' camera here!"

"Oh yeah, that's so like the new thing going on!" Candace giggled. "I'm planning to upload a few of mine up on my AddressBook profile!"

"Speaking of which, I do need to talk about that fanfic of yours tonight." Vanessa suggested.

"_Heroes on Ice_ is about 65 percent complete!" Candace chirped in. "All I have to do is to think of a third act!"

"First of all, though, you do need to work on your commas and periods at the ends of your sentences." Vanessa snarked a little.

"Don't worry, Vanessa, we'll dive into it in tonight's chat!" Candace said with a grin.

Kim interrupted the conversation by asking, "Um, Vanessa, I don't wanna sound like a fashion critic or anything, but why are you wearing Goth clothes in this heat?"

Vanessa looked down at her clothes and said, "I just feel more comfortable in them, Kim. It's just the style that I prefer."

"So...um, what do you do?" Tara asked her question to Vanessa.

"Well...I am trying to find a job, like most teens, and I am still single, hoping to find the right boyfriend for me!" Vanessa replied, but still had to hide the fact that she was dating Monty.

"I'm also trying to get a car of my own with my driver's license, but my dad won't let me because I'm not 'responsible' yet!" she continued, sighing that Heinz still refused to believe that she was in the middle of her teenage years.

"How old are you anyways?" Caitlin then asked.

"Sixteen years, seven months." Vanessa said.

Bonnie then asked another intriguing question out of curiosity, "What does your dad do?"

"Uh..."

That question caught her off-guard.

"He's...um..."

"I'm just curious to know, that's all!" Kim said. The Amnesia-inator wiped out the part of her memory concerning Heinz and Agent P, so she had no recollection of what Vanessa's father even does.

Vanessa was sweating a bit from the stress until Candace interrupted the tension.

"He's a retro pharmacist guy!" she shouted, "I can tell by his white lab coat!"

"Oh yeah!" Vanessa exclaimed, getting an idea. "He works over at that Retro Pharmacist store at the Googolplex Mall. It's right next to the Pom-Pom store!"

_Candace, you owe me one. _Vanessa thought to herself, thanking Candace for that maneuver.

"Speaking of which..." Candace said, thinking over what she had read in the Middleton Cheer Code last night.

"Kim, if the Code requires five current cheerleaders to train a candidate, then how do you get the other fifty or seventy-five girls for the tryouts?" she asked, bringing up a good point about the Freshman-Sophomore tryouts.

"According to the Code..." Kim explained, "...there are two ways to get invited into the squad. One, they submit a recording of themselves once every day performing a few of our signature moves and complete the entire Cheer Code in two weeks. They are then sent an invitation to the tryouts."

"That's where we get about 98% of our candidates from." Bonnie chimed in.

"Or two, the less popular choice: have their parents call us up and we come to their house and help them train for a week or more. That rule was put in about 40 years ago." Kim explained the second option.

"How many cheerleaders tried the second move?" Candace then asked, wanting to know her odds.

"About 150 tried, only twelve made it on the squad." Kim said, giving the details of the second choice.

"But with our help, you'll be lucky number 13!"

This statement by Kim made Candace smile wide. She was blessed to have a very good group of cheerleaders by her side.

"So...who's up for some ice cream?" she shouted so that all the other girls could hear.

Vanessa, while Kim and Candace were conversing about the rules of the squad, was taking pictures of the mat and of Candace herself behind their backs. She fulfilled her end of the bargain for Violet.

"Oh yes!" the Goth girl exclaimed, putting the digital camera away.

"I would like Rocky Road!" Bonnie added.

"Vanilla swirl for me!" Tara cheered, dancing happily.

Hope added, "Blueberry on my end!"

"How about Mr. Swirley's? They always have the best ice cream around in Danville!" Tara suggested.

"I'll take the non-dairy version of their ice cream." Candace said, knowing that she had an allergic reaction to dairy.

"I'll tell this to Monique and Stacy." Kim said, going back into the house.

And there was Stacy and Monique, in the living room and watching a re-run of "That 1670s Show" when Kim came in.

"Hey, Monique! Me and the other girls are gonna get some ice cream from Mr. Swirley's. I know that you and Stacy need to hold down the fort 'till we get back, but want some ice cream to go?"

"I'll take strawberry, girl." Monique replied.

"None for me..." Stacy gave her answer.

Kim got the orders in her mind and went to the other girls.

"So Monique wants strawberry and Stacy doesn't want any." she said, giving the ice cream order.

"Who'll go with me?" Bonnie asked, twirling around her keys. Vanessa and Hope raised their hands.

"Looks like me and Candace will go with Tara." Kim said. She followed them both to Tara's car.

And so, all the girls went out of the backyard.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_(the old Middleton High Fieldhouse Middleton Middle School)_

Through the midst of the mid-summer heat, one hundred and fifty boys gathered in a very large room of the fieldhouse for an important assembly concerning the football tryouts. The fieldhouse, which opened in 1956 and was previously was used for the Middleton High football teams of the 1960s and 1970s, was now used by the junior high Lil' Mad Dog football team. It was sometimes used by the high school football team nowadays for large assemblies or to toughen up the players, as the fieldhouse lacked any air conditioning. The place hadn't changed since 1969 and Barkin wanted to keep the bare-bones Spartan appearance of the old fieldhouse in this manner.

They all sat in folding metal chairs.

"Owies..." Ron groaned as the heat of the sun's rays reflected on the metal chair. He brushed off the sweat from his forehead from the lack of an air conditioning unit.

"I wish if there were cooling pads for these seats!"

On top of a small stage used primarily for the coaches, there stood a podium with two microphones and a sound system that was attached to PA boxes in the large room.

Barkin entered into the giant room from the hallway containing the old coaches' offices. Assistant Coaches Eric Taylor, Gordon Bombay, and Jack Bolton all entered right behind him.

The chatter that was ignited by those 150 young men died down when Barkin took the stage and began his important speech.

"Okay, ladies! Listen up! We are here today for one of the most important aspects of your summer conditioning!" he proclaimed. Then, Barkin held a red marker, high into the air so that all 150 pairs of eyes can see it.

"The cutting board!"

A large collective gasp emitted from almost all of the boys' mouths when they caught sight of the red marker.

Ron, at first, dismissed it. "Oh come on, it's just a little ol' marker!"

The young man sitting to the right of him was Omar Phillips. He stood a foot taller than Ron and weighed 195 pounds compared to Ron's 140 and was trying out for a wide receiver position. Omar was African-American and his hair was in dreadlocks.

"That's not just any red marker that Coach B is holding!" Omar replied, pointing to it.

Barkin eavesdropped in on their conversation and replied with a satisfactory grin, "You're right, Phillips! This isn't just any red marker! It's called Ol' Reliable Red for a reason!"

The heavier-set young men sitting in front of the row, whom have the build of offensive linemen and defensive linemen, whimpered at the sight of that marker.

"Like I said..." Ron confidently said with a smile to the other frightened boys, "...it's nothing more than a red..."

But Barkin interrupted Ron's speech, giving a history on this seemingly insignificant red marker, "What I meant to say, Stoppable, is that this marker has been by my side for all five years of my coaching career with this team. It has graded offensive and defensive performances, written detentions for the unsuspecting hooligan who comes late to practice, and I've even played a little paper football with the coaches with this thing."

Barkin then turned away from Ron and addressed the would-be football players, "But in this part of the year, people, this marker here will determine your fate on the football team! For the next three and a half weeks, you will be given a series of summer conditioning drills, plus a series of lifting weights and the seven-on-seven matchups. Every Thursday and Saturday, letters will be mailed out to every one of you sitting in those metal chairs so that all your mommas and papas can read it! Each one of you will be judged by the three-symbol grading system!"

His eyes then darted to Ron Reeger, the famed class-clown of Middleton High, with a slide projector. Reeger plugged in the machine as Coach Bombay unfurled a projector screen.

"Reeger here will present to us the three symbols that we coaches have used since the very inception of this football team in the 1930s!"

Barkin looked to the back of the room. "Little...turn down the lights!"

Marcus Little, whom was also of the same build as Omar, turned out the lights.

Reeger, however, chuckled to himself as he walked off the stage.

_Just you wait, Barkin, that these slides are going to be a bit...humiliating!_

"Thank you, Reeger!" Barkin smiled, unaware that the class-clown had something in store for him. The hard-nosed teacher held the clicker in his hands.

"Behold, the three symbols of your fate on the football team! Now I want your undivided attention on..."

He clicked on it.

The serious looks of the young men disappeared from Barkin's eyes into howls and hoots of laughter.

"Okay, what's so funny?"

One of the young boys, Carver Descartes, shouted while laughing.

"Barkin! As a baby!"

Ron joined in the chorus of laughter as well.

Barkin turned his head around and gasped at the sight of him as a toddler with a mess of blonde hair, nude in the tub and playing with battleship toys.

He blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Okay! Very funny! You people are comedians!" Barking replied in the usual monotone voice. "Now, let's get to the symbols so that we can get down to some serious business!"

Barkin pressed on the button again as the laughter began to intensify. The slide was now a young eleven-year old Steve in winter wear and surrounded by snow. His tongue was stuck on a metal pole as a crowd of children laughed at him.

"Okay, we had our fun, now, let's get to some serious business!" the gruff Barkin replied, his tone of voice growing slightly louder.

Barkin clicked on the button again, hoping to get to the correct slide.

He was wrong.

The third slide was in split-screen. The left image featured him in a chicken suit for Halloween. The right image featured him when he accidentally lost his belt and he was caught with his pants down, showing off his boxers with pink hearts on them. In both images, his face was defaced by devil horns, an eyepatch, a goatee and a handlebar mustache drawn with a black marker.

Ron, in the crowd, was uncontrollably laughing with tears in his eyes.

Barkin was red in the face and fuming, knowing that he had been tricked once again by the class clown. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"REEEEEEEEEEGGGGGEEEERRRRR!"

Reeger was already gone from Middleton Middle School.

* * *

><p>(<em>10 minutes later)<em>

Assistant coach Eric Taylor brought in a second slide projector as Barkin's brief fit of rage was gone from his system. Every young man in his seat, including Ron, was quiet now.

"Thank you, Coach Taylor! Now once you find Reeger, make sure that not only he gets kicked off the team, but also given 20 laps around the track!"

Eric nodded his head and walked off the stage.

He pressed the clicker and it went to the intended slide that Barkin wanted to show.

The slide itself showed three versions of the Middleton High mascot. On the left of the screen was the Mad Dog logo with a football above the head. In the middle was the normal Mad Dog logo and on the right was the Mad Dog logo with a red circle around it and a line going through the circle.

"As you can see here, the system of performance grading for you in joining the football team is made up of three parts. If you receive a letter and it has the football over the Mad Dog head, then congratulations, you made the team!" Barkin explained the system that has been passed down from Mad Dog coach to Mad Dog coach, "If you receive a letter with just the Mad Dog head on it, you are still in the pool for tryouts, but you're not out the woods yet!"

And Barkin finally pointed to the Mad Dog logo with the red circle and strike, "Finally, if you receive a Mad Dog head with the circle and line going through it, them I'm sorry, you've been cut! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!"

His eyes scanned the giant room.

"Any questions?"

A hand shot up in the air. It belong to that of Wyatt Williams. Like Omar and Carver, he is African-American, has dreadlocks and has the same build as them. His parents want him to either be a wide receiver or a defensive back.

"Coach Barkin, sir, how will all of us be graded?"

Barkin gave the reply, "Williams, here is my answer. All of you young men will be graded by me or by the other coaches on my staff. We will not omit any workout or 7-on-7 matchup when I make my final decision about who gets to join the football team and who'll get pushed to the sidelines. We will grade you based on how well you perform in these trials."

Another hand shot up in the air. It was Ron's this time.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Pick me, Mr. B!" the blonde shouted.

Barkin sighed, knowing in his heart that Ron was going to ask a stupid question but allowed it.

"Yes, Stoppable?"

"How many drills can we miss, tops?"

He growled a little, but gave his answer, "Stoppable, you can only miss a maximum of three days. Hence, my three-strikes law! If you go above that number, then you can kiss those dreams of making the football team goodbye! However, the three-strikes law doesn't apply on only two conditions. One, if you or a family member is sick or two, if there has been a death or any issues in the family."

"But what about with you saying that I was your new starting running back? You did say that a few days ago!" Ron countered, recalling that carry that he made in outrunning the defense shortly before he and Kim accepted the task of helping Candace getting on the cheer squad.

Barkin grinned, knowing that there was more to football than just one play.

"Stoppable, one carry through an entire defense doesn't make you a complete football player! You would have to carry the ball at least 20 to 25 times a game, week in and week out! You must have the guts and glory to be a part of this football team! That's why you and 149 other boys are considered fair gave for those other fifty spots on the roster!"

"But I thought you said..."

Barkin said in a loud and authoritative voice to the pain in his backside, "I have altered my decision about you joining the football team! Pray that I don't change it further, Stoppable!"

"Wait..." Ron paused for a moment about what Barkin said before about the number of spots, "...I thought you said there were 55 spots!"

Barkin announced, "Oh yes, I almost forgot! Attention, everyone! Meet the five new players that have joined our squad!"

One by one, the new players on the Middleton High football team for the upcoming school year appeared on stage.

Eddie Horton was the first to appear on the stage. He was wearing the number 19 jersey. Next was Corey Baxter, who wore 90. The other three new players to appear behind them were Seamus Finnegan , Carver Descartes, and Chalkey Studebaker. Their jersey numbers were 66, 1, and 22, respectively.

"Give a round of applause for these new Mad Dogs that have joined our family! This meeting has now been adjourned!"

All of the boys gave a round of applause for the new members of the football team.

As the boys exited the field house, awaiting their rides, Ron gulped hard over what Barkin had said.

The odds were now going to be stacked against him even more.

**Omar Phillips, Carver Descartes, Chalkey Studebaker, Eddie Horton and Corey Baxter are all (c) by Disney**

**Seamus Finnegan and Harry Potter is created by J.K. Rowling and (c) by Warner Bros.**

**Wyatt Williams is (c) to Fresh TV and Nelvana.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(jingle: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

Agent P flew on over in his jetpack to DEI to see what latest scheme of evil Doofenshmirtz was planning. He landed on the balcony of Doofenshmirtz's lair when, all of a sudden, a tube opened up from beneath him. It carried him on over to the small kitchen area where he landed in a pickle jar. A robotic arm carrying the pickle jar lid screw it shut, trapping him.

Doofenshmirtz gave his evil laugh and said, "You like your new Pickle Jar trap, Perry the Platypus?" He set the pickle jar right next to the sink. "It is said on the Internet that pickle jar lids are very difficult to open and only hot water can open up the lid!"

Agent P then looked at the top of Doofenshmirtz's head. He was wearing a contraption that was similar to which the 1955 version of Doc Brown wore from the first _Back To The Future _movie.

"Oh, you're wondering why I have this metal contraption on my head. There's a perfectly good reason for it!"

He then got to the details of his latest scheme.

"Perry the Platypus, you have known in the past that Roger and I have completely different personalities." Doofenshmirtz scowled at the mere mention of his brother's name. "He was always handsome, successful and has leadership skills while I am stuck with my miserable childhood and never-ending string of failures of trying to take over the Tri-State Area! Then it hit me with a brilliant idea in my head! I will use one of the oldest tricks in the book: switching the personalities of me and Roger around!"

Doofenshmirtz then walked to where a white sheet was covering his new –inator.

"Behold my latest machine of doom, Perry the Platypus!"

He pulled back the sheet and the device was revealed before his eyes.

"The Personality-Switcheroo-inator!" he cackled as a dramatic sting leitmotif played in the background.

The Personality-Switcheroo-inator just looked like any other –inator that Agent P had seen before, complete with switches and buttons with a satellite dish that served as the firing mechanism. The only thing different was that there was another metal contraption for the head, similar to the one Doofenshmirtz was wearing.

Doofenshmirtz was holding a remote control that controlled the head contraptions.

He explained further of what he plans to do with the other head contraption attached to the Personality-Switcheroo-inator.

"Once I direct my other personality-switching cap to Roger, I will throw the switch! That way, it'll be _Roger _who will have my string of failures and _ I _will have leadership skills, thereby allowing me complete control of the TRI-STATE AREA!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

At Mr. Swirly's in Danville, Kim, Vanessa, and Hope sat in one booth while Bonnie, Candace, and Tara sat in the other.

"My family sometimes goes out with me and the Tweebs out to Mr. Swirly's up in Middleton for ice cream. That is, if they don't act up!" Kim said, recalling some family outings to Vanessa.

"How often is that, Kim?" Vanessa asked.

"Very rare, Vanessa…very rare!" Kim groaned. "Last time we came to Mr. Swirly's in Middleton, the Tweebs used my face as target practice for their game of 'Ice Cream Slingshots'!"

"Ice Cream Slingshots?" Vanessa questioned.

"Take two Tweebs, add in two plastic spoons with ice cream on it and there you go!" Kim uttered, knowing that her brothers can act as extreme pains in the neck for her. "Ice Cream Slingshots in a nutshell!"

In the other booth, Bonnie and the other girls received their orders of ice cream.

Tara tasted her vanilla flavor and it immediately reached her tastebuds. She could feel the vanilla touching her lips.

"Oh my gosh! This vanilla is the best, Bonnie!" the blonde exclaimed with delight.

"We should come here more often!" Bonnie suggested.

"Yes, yes we should!" Candace chuckled.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim then heard a beep from her cell phone, indicating that she has just received a text. She took out her phone and opened it. It was from Ron with this message to her:

_KP,_

_I need to meet you over at Mr. Swirly's for something very important._

_Your longtime friend and bon-diggityest partner,_

_Ron._

"Seems like Ron's gonna tell me something really big once he gets here." Kim said, explaining the message.

"Maybe it has to be something football-related." Hope suggested.

"Maybe you're right, Hope. Ron has been stuck with Barkin for the past couple of hours." Kim said in reply as the orders of ice cream came to the three girls.

"Also, I still need to investigate those practical joke played against her a couple of days ago." the redhead continued, eating her chocolate ice cream.

"Wait…someone played practical jokes against Candace?" Vanessa gasped, aghast at someone who would do a brazen act against Candace.

"Yes, she ended up looking like a chicken with pie on her face along with Stacy." Kim explained the damage that was done to both the girls. "I'm going to take a close look at that pie-throwing mechanism for prints tonight."

Kim then felt the tip of her lips with her tongue. Her lips were a little cracked and dry.

"Um, excuse me, girls, but I need to make a quick stop to the restroom to repucker my lips."

She stood up and walked on over to the women's restroom.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Aww…he's such a dreamboat!" Tara said sweetly, looking at a photo of the couple on Candace's smart-phone

"He's _my _dreamboat, Tara." Candace reminded her, "Don't forget that! I would completely go crazy and freak out if he is seen with another girl besides myself."

Tara sighed, looking at her empty ice cream bowl. She was still trying to find the right guy that wouldn't dump her like yesterday's newspaper.

"Time for me to adjust my makeup." Candace said, looking in her compact mirror.

Bonnie scooted out of the booth to allow Candace to stand up to head on off to the women's bathroom.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Heinz adjusted the coordinates for the other metal personality-switching cap, the one he intended for his brother. However, he explained one final aspect of his Personality-Switcheroo-inator.

"Also, Perry the Platypus, this machine is constantly run on a gasoline tanker truck that I filled with lard! And speaking of lard, I got some on my hands. Just one moment!"

Heinz turned on the kitchen faucet to the hot water as he rubbed the excess lard from his hands.

He then pointed to the tube that was pumping lard into his Personality-Switcheroo-inator. The tube extended from the very top of the window forty floors below to a parked tanker truck on the side of DEI.

Heinz continued with his rambling.

"That way, I can cut down the cost of my soaring electric bills and perform deeds of evil at the same time! I like to call it Evil Green or Recycle-Evil or something like that!" He then turned his back away from Agent P. "Once the Personality-Switcheroo-inator is activated, my reign of the Tri-State Area will begin and everyone will worship and adore me!" He laughed maniacally, as he made the final adjustments to the other personality-switching cap.

Agent P, still in the glass pickle jar, noticed that Heinz left the hot water of the faucet running. He extended his hands forward as he hopped along with the pickle jar into the sink. The hot water from the faucet poured onto the lid of the jar, allowing it to come loose.

Heinz continued with his evil gloating, "And all you can do, Perry the Platypus, is watch in…" He turned around and the next thing he saw was Agent P punching him in the nose. The force of the punch also loosened the personality switching cap from his head.

"Ow…why did you choose my little nose and…" Heinz groaned, nursing the bruise on his nose.

He gasped in complete surprise, "Perry the Platypus?! How did you get out of my Pickle Jar trap?!"

Heinz then looked at the faucet constantly running the hot water, overflowing the pickle jar that he had trapped Agent P in.

"Well, there goes my idea of environmentally-friendly evil!"

Agent P then grabbed Heinz and both of them tumbled onto the control panel of the Personality-Switcheroo-inator. Heinz's rear end then mistakenly pressed two buttons. One was the "Random Person" button, which randomly selects two people to wear the caps. The other button that his rear pressed on was the launch button. The personality-switching caps hovered outside DEI and then took off into the air, already selecting its targets to swap personalities with.

KPKPKPKKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

In the women's restroom of Mr. Swirley's, Kim stood in front of the mirror and applied her lipstick on her dry lips. She was the only one in the small restroom.

"And almost there…"

All of a sudden, Candace rushed into the restroom.

"Hey, Kim!"

Kim's concentration of applying lipstick broke as she got the lipstick smeared on her cheek.

"Candace! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

Candace apologized, "I didn't mean it, Kim!"

"It's no big!" Kim grinned, wiping off the excess lipstick from her cheek. "So, got any big plans with Jeremy?"

"Yeah…" Candace sighed romantically, "…Jeremy texted me about the Danville Rodeo tomorrow evening and he asked me if I wanted to go!"

"So what did you say?" Kim asked, putting away her lipstick.

"Duh, Kim! What do you think I usually say when Jeremy asks me out on a date?!" Candace sarcastically replied to Kim, knowing her answer.

"I would take that as a yes…" Kim replied, because she saw the two together on their almost-disaster date at the Paradise Theater.

Candace nodded her head in affirmation.

"That's wonderful!" Kim shouted, but then asked "But don't you need a western outfit?"

"Uh, yeah! Me and Jeremy have been to the rodeo before." Candace said as she took out her eyeliner and compact mirror. She applied the brush to her eyelashes to straighten them out. "Have you even been to a rodeo date, Kim?"

"I have…once…with Josh." Kim recalled, bringing up one of her dates with her former crush. "It almost turned into a near-disaster, especially with two annoying brothers who…"

Kim sensed what was about happen. She sighed, exasperated, "Oh no, Candace! Don't tell me that we are going through this again!"

"Look, Kim! You may think I'm crazy, but all I want to see is Mom busting Phineas and Ferb!" Candace said, trying to convince the cheerleader.

But Kim wasn't buying into Candace's argument.

"Look, your brothers are completely normal compared to mine! The Tweebs are like leeches to me, especially in reading my diary and messing up my room!" she exclaimed.

"So you say, Miss I-have-to-save-the-world!" Candace snapped, giving a sniping remark. "I don't think cheer moves should be used to fighting crime!

"FYI, Candace…" Kim countered, "…it has helped me many times in defeating the bad guys from taking over the world!"

"That's just you talking, Kim! I don't want to ruin or break my nails while fighting weirdos!" Candace proclaimed.

Kim countered with her own comeback, "And I don't want your busting obsession, even IF we somehow traded personalities!"

Suddenly, two robotic metal caps came busting through the window, hovering around five feet above the two teenagers.

Both Kim and Candace were shocked and befuddled at this strange sight.

"Where did they come from, Candace?" Kim questioned, unaware of the intents and purposes of the hovering metal contraptions.

"How am I supposed to know, Kim?!" Candace questioned hastily.

Before Kim could answer, the caps latched onto both of the girls' heads.

Electricity flowed through the caps, as they felt strange sensations going on inside their heads.

"What's happening to us?" Kim exclaimed.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Agent P, through a succession of punches, then knocked Doofenshmirtz with his tail into the control panel as his handed landed on the retract pipe button. This stopped the flow of lard into the Personality-Switcheroo-inator and retracted the pipe down from DEI back into the tanker truck. The Personality-Switcheroo-inator then began to overload from the lack of lard and started to catch on fire.

"Oh no! My Personality-Switcheroo-inator is now ruined through an unexpected chain of events!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He dropped to his knees as Agent P whistled for his hovercraft. The hovercraft, on autopilot, flew into DEI and Agent P jumped into his vehicle. He flew out of the building as the –inator exploded, leaving a trail of smoke seen from the top of the balcony.

Doofenshmirtz yelled his catchphrase once more. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Neither of them knew what the Personality-Switcheroo-inator had already done.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Heinz was mulling over the latest of his many failed schemes. His clothes were tattered once more.

"Ugh...I probably should have removed the gas from the lard..."

Norm then came in, clothed in a maid's outfit over his metallic suit.

"So what blown-up scheme should I clean up for you today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh why do you have to rub it in, Norm?!" Heinz snarled, "Just clean up what's left of my Personality-Swicheroo-inator."

"Right away, Dad!" Norm replied, taking out a broom and dustpan, sweeping away the scrap metal of the destroyed machine.

"In hindsight, Norm," Doofenshmirtz sighed, "I should've fixed the bugs on the Personality-Swicheroo-inator..."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Seamus Finnegan drove Ron on over to Mr. Swirley's. Seamus' car pulled into the lot.<p>

"Thanks, guys!" Ron smiled as Seamus peeled out of the parking lot. He and Rufus waved goodbye to Seamus as they walked into the restaurant.

Ron could see Bonnie, Tara, Hope and Vanessa in the two booths.

"Well, hello, ladies!" he grinned, slicking back his hair.

"Hey, Ron!" Tara smiled. "How was the football meeting with Mr. Barkin?"

"It was really hot in that fieldhouse!" Ron complained, "How can ANYONE survive that furnace, especially with 149 other guys crammed into one room?!"

"Maybe Barkin likes to toughen the players up? I dunno, Ron! I don't have an extra set of eyes into Mr. Barkin's office!" Tara said, stating that she can't see into the tough no-nonsense mind of Barkin.

"Yeah, sure you do, Tara." Ron said, joking a little. "Anyways, where's KP?"

Bonnie replied, "She and Candace are in the restroom. You know how we girls are with our makeup!"

"Mind if I ask her something?" Ron questioned with urgency, "It's really important!"

Rufus, popping out of his pants pocket, nodded his little pink head.

"Well, can you wait until she gets out of the bathroom?" Tara replied with a slight annoyed look. "We don't want a repeat incident of what had happened the last time you accidentally went into the little girls' room!"

Ron was caught completely speechless.

"Ummmm..."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

* * *

><p>(<em>9 months ago)<em>

Ron, whom was still the Mad Dog Mascot at the time, was desperately trying to find a restroom. He had held in six chimmeritos for the entire two-hour basketball game.

Unfortunately, his Mad Dog mask was stuck to his head and he could only see out of the eyeholes of the mask.

"Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go right now!" Ron chanted in panic. He couldn't hold it in much longer.

Finally, he managed to find a bathroom.

"Perfect! This Mad Dog has to tinkle and has to do number two!"

He slammed the door and, unknown to him, it was the girls' restroom.

The voice of Rebecca was heard from the door.

"What? What the hell?"

"Oh, um, hey Reb! Mind if this Mad Dog use the john, because I have to go baaaaaad!"

Rebecca screamed, "PERV!", and a slap on Ron's face was heard.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

* * *

><p>"I was amazed that you weren't kicked off the squad." Tara muttered.<p>

"Yeah..." Ron replied sheepishly, feeling the part of his cheek that Rebecca slapped that day.

He was growing impatient, though, at the length of time that Kim hadn't been at the booth.

"What's taking her so long?" Ron questioned, his back turning to the restrooms.

Kim finally managed to come out of the women's restroom.

"Hey, Ron!"

Ron turned around and opened his mouth wide in disbelief. Rufus rubbed his beady eyes, hoping that he was imagining things.

"K...Kim?"

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Why do you look like a candy cane?!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger.

The other girls heard the commotion and took a look as well. Tara, Hope and Bonnie were caught off-guard at the different set of attire that Kim was wearing.

She had the red top, white dress, red belt and white Mary-Janes to top it off.

Answering Ron's question, Kim replied with a smirk, "It's so that I could get this look for summer. But nothing says summer more...than busting Phineas and Ferb for their inventions!"

Tara and Bonnie were shocked when those words came forth from Kim's mouth.

"Oh no! Kim!" the brunette shouted, fearing the sudden change in Kim's attitude and demeanor.

"Don't tell me you have Candace's personality!" Tara gasped.

"Tara, I may need you in order to take photos with your camera so that I can show Mrs. Flynn what they've been doing!" Kim demanded.

"Yep...she had Candace's traits alright..." Bonnie groaned.

"Wait..." Ron paused for a moment, "...if Kim has Candace's personality, then...where's Kim's personality!"

Candace then emerged next from the women's restroom, now clad in Kim's mission clothes.

"Hey, everyone, what's the sitch?" she asked, using Kim's most used catchphrase.

This was more than Ron can take.

"Oh please no!" he shrieked, coming to the ultimate conclusion. "Candace and Kim have switched personalities with each other!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

* * *

><p>"Look..." Bonnie said, still trying to make sense of the whole sitch unfolding. "All of this could be a simple misunderstanding! I mean, it's not possible that Kim and Candace can switch personalities and clothes in the span of a ten-minute visit to the women's restroom!"<p>

"How can you be sure?" Tara asked. She could not keep her eyes away from the fact that Kim and Candace are in opposite clothes and catchphrases.

"Since I know the Cheer Code, Tara, I can recite one of the most important rules as a question." Bonnie said, knowing that she recited the Code by heart as much as any cheerleader on the squad.

"Okay..." Tara insisted, "...let's give it a shot!"

Bonnie turned to both redheads and asked, "Kim, what is the method used to kick an active cheerleader off the squad for backtalking one of the teachers?"

"Um...uhh..." Kim replied speechlessly, thinking that Bonnie was speaking Spanish, German, or some other foreign language.

"Come on, Kim!" Tara encouraged her, "You are the one who read the entire 463-page Code in a matter of days!"

"I...I don't know..." Kim replied, sighing. She couldn't come up with an answer.

Candace, who now had knowledge of the book that Kim didn't, replied "I can answer that!"

"You can?" Ron gasped.

"You give the offending cheerleader a black spot on a piece of paper, and then she is put on trial by the other cheerleaders. However, it _has _to be approved by all three of the cheer teachers first!"

"She...she got it correct!" Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes twitching.

"But how?" Tara lamented, "That was on page 245 and Candace hadn't gotten that far!"

"Okay...let's all not panic here!" Ron said, trying to calm the duo of panicked girls. "I'm sure that we can find some way to reverse all of this before someone gets hurt!"

Then, Kim's cell phone rang.

_K: Hello?_

_M: Kim? You have to see this, girl! It's so exciting!_

_K: What is it, Monique?_

_M: Phineas and Ferb are building a bumper car course levitating in mid-air!_

_K: Bumper cars in mid-air? That is soooo bustable!_

After Kim hung up, the Kimmunicator then beeped its four-beep tone.

Candace picked it up as Wade came online.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade was typing on his computer, not focusing on the Kimmunicator monitor in his room.

"Kim, we have a hit on the site from the Middleton City Hall. There's been a high-level kidnapping! The Mayor of Middleton has been taken and..."

He tilted his head toward the monitor that connects to the Kimmunicator and, instead of Kim's face, he saw Candace in Kim's mission clothes.

Wade couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Candace? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Wade! Just fix me on the mayor's coordinates!" Candace insisted.

"Ooookay..." Wade said uneasily, typing on the computer to locate the Mayor.

Candace turned off the Kimmunicator and put it back in the cargo pants.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

* * *

><p>Ron, Bonnie and Tara gathered in the nearby booth where they sat at.<p>

"Okay. So we've come to the conclusion that Kim has Candace's personality and vice-versa?" Ron asked, assessing the sitch.

Bonnie and Tara affirmed this with a simple nod of their heads.

"Wait...they can't have _completely _switched personalities... can they?" Ron brought up this question to both the girls.

"Didn't you see what both Kim and Candace did?" Tara exclaimed, pointing out the scene they witnessed mere minutes ago, "They did the exact opposite of what each other would usually do!"

Ron thought of an idea. "But what about movement?"

"Movement, Ron?" Bonnie asked.

"If they have truly switched personalities, then wouldn't Candace know all of the cheer moves that Kim has?" Ron hypothesized, utilizing a basic rule of the scientific method. "So hear me out! what I think we should do is to go back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and let both Candace and Kim do a cheer routine... while grabbing an apple from the top of my head! That way, we can prove that this whole personalty-switching thing is bogus!"

Tara turned her head, grabbed Ron's shirt, and asked "And speaking of Kim and Candace...where are they?"

Bonnie and Ron looked around the restaurant.

Kim and Candace were nowhere to be seen.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(_3__rd__ Street School, Middleton, 1:30pm)_

Rebecca, Devilla, and Kate snuck inside an opening in the old fence of the school. The two mean girls that are a part of the Mean Middleton Posse, or the MMP for short, dove into what seemed like a pile of old tires. Devilla herself was holding a laptop in her hands.

In reality, it was the old clubhouse once owned by the Ashleys before they split up at the beginning of the 7th grade. Veruca and the other girls of the MMP restored it to its former glory. The MMP usually gathers at this place twice a month for their meetings, usually to play pranks against nerds and other people of their social status.

The MMP first met at the beginning of ninth grade with Veruca, Rebecca, and Carmelita as its founding members. Since that time, it has grown to include the current members of Camille, London, Sandi, Miranda, Kate, Devilla, and Connie. These ten girls have proven, time and again, to be a pain in the neck for Kim. This is especially when these girls veil their evil deeds with good ones, such as donating old clothes to the homeless shelter, on the local television stations.

The most that the girls have done to Kim's side of the squad was mostly restricted to practical jokes and sniping remarks. So far, they've only done one scheme similar to a scale of Candace, and that was when they removed Ron from the mascot position and replaced him with Danny Fenton.

Kate yawned, for she went to bed at two in the morning and got up at eleven. Her blonde curly hair was slightly messed up.

"I just wanna sleep in this afternoon…" she complained.

But Rebecca harped on the importance of this meeting. " Not today, Kate! Right now, we're going to discuss to you the last step in Veruca's plan to prevent little Candace from joining our squad!"

"What time do you think it is over there in London?" Devilla asked.

"Right now, it's 1:35…so add 6 hours…that'd make it 7:35 across the pond." Rebecca said, looking at her watch. "Veruca wants us to be in the clubhouse in ten minutes so that our meeting will begin. She's streaming live at 1:45!"

"Why did the previous tenants even use old tires to cover up their glam pad?" Kate asked.

"'Cause of appearances, Kate!" Rebecca grinned "Looks can be very deceiving!"

The girls went inside the clubhouse and used the slide built in one of the tires to go down into the glamorous meeting area.

* * *

><p>(<em>7:40pm, London)<em>

"Tightlips! Is everything set for the live-stream?" Veruca demanded as Tightlips finalized the connections to her laptop.

"Everything is set, O Goddess from Beyond the Heavens!" Tightlips proclaimed.

"Did you ALSO make sure that Kim's little techie-friend doesn't hack into my system?" Veruca asked, not forgetting to take Wade into account.

"The Veruca Virus Shield is up and Running, O My Goddess Supreme! No one should be able to hack you!" Tightlips replied.

Satisfied and comforted by those words, Veruca sat down on her laptop.

"Oh and can you get Connie and Carm to get here at once, Tightlips? The stream's about to begin!" she commanded.

Tightlips bowed to his superior and headed on out to the other hotel room. He knocked on the door.

"Miss D'Amico, Miss Spats, The Holiest of Holies that is Veruca requests your presence!" the burly man said. Both Connie and Carm were watching TV on the latest fashion jewelry.

Connie opened the door and said. "Okay, Tightlips. Just don't get all your pants in a knot!"

"We know what time the MMP meeting is!" Carm scoffed, turning off the TV.

The two girls went with Tightlips to where Veruca was sitting at her desk. She turned on the laptop to the site where the conference was going to be streaming.

Back at the clubhouse, Devilla set up her laptop. She made sure that all of her cables were connected and, more importantly, that no one was spying on them.

"Everything's ready!" Devilla yelled, giving her thumbs up.

"Good!" Rebecca exclaimed. She then pulled down a projector screen as the screen of Devilla's laptop came on. "Now let's get this meeting started!"

Devilla clicked on "Connect" and the image of Veruca, Carmelita, and Connie appeared before the rest of the MMP.

Veruca was the first to greet the rest of her group of vile girls.

"Greetings all of the Mean Middleton Posse on this July fifth! The first of our two meetings for this month!" she announced before instructing all of the girls to stand up. "First of all…our MMP Pledge!"

The girls turned around to face the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Devilla brought out the MMP banner, which had a purple background. The letters were in gold stitching and a golden-stitched crown patch was on top of the M. She mounted it on the wall in the back so that all of them could see. The eight girls present saluted the flag with their right hand as they recited the pledge, the same one that they had since that fateful day when Veruca became captain of the squad:<p>

_We cheerleaders of the Mean Middleton Posse_

_uphold our truths and beliefs. We pledge to be dumb_

_in school, popular with the hotties, bully around, and_

_give swirlies to, the nerds and the notties. We do_

_hereby solemnly swear that we WILL be mean to Kim_

_Possible and her ugly horse-faced set of friends for _

_as long as we live! _

After chanting this pledge of evil, the girls sat down back in their chairs and got to the primary topic of their meeting.

Kate asked. "So, Veruca, what's on the agenda for today?"

"For today, as I have talked with Connie and Carm, plus with Rebecca over the phone, we are planning the very last stage of Candace's demise! It's also going to be the one with the most risks and rewards!"

"Which is…pelting her house with raw eggs?" Kate guessed.

"No…" Veruca chuckled, "…we are going to put an end to Candace and Jeremy's relationship…for good!"

Sandi, though, expressed her doubts. She was still a bit shaken up from her ordeal with Ducky Momo yesterday.

"Are you truly serious about this?"

"What do you mean?" Kate scoffed with dismissal, "They're just a couple! So it shouldn't be that difficult to break them up!"

"This isn't true, Kate!" Devilla countered, "Some of the gossip that I've heard from my friends on AddressBook is that they are inseparable!"

"But if we can exploit one weakness in their relationship, that one little sore that will grow into a festering one, then they will have no choice but to terminate their relationship for good!" Veruca snickered.

But Kate wanted to go for a more direct approach.

"Then why don't one of us just…you know…steal Jeremy away from Candace and French kiss on the lips right in front of her? That way, the breakup will be quick and clean!"

Veruca's smile was wiped away to that of a stern look. "Hmm…looks like you hadn't received our talk, Kate!" The other girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Talk?" Kate asked, befuddled, "What talk?"

"Me, Rebecca, Carm and the other girls had a little chat concerning this topic." Veruca began to explain. "You were the only one not present."

"That's because I had a pedi appointment with my mom, Veruca!" Kate replied, "I don't want to chip a nail! And by the way, I think one of us being with Jeremy sounds like a good idea!"

Veruca groaned, putting her hand against her face.

"Uhhh…I have two words for you, Kate: Suzy Johnson! If she sees one of us having a relationship with her brother, then our trust with Suzy will end! Keep in mind that she is our only key to crushing Candace like a bug, and if we betray her trust, then Candace will have a free ride to joining my squad! And I don't WANT THAT! Do I have to repeat every damn thing that I say?!"

It was clear that Veruca was growing impatient with Kate's lack of awareness of what was going on with her grand plan.

"How do you know this?" Kate muttered.

"I spoke with the six-year old by phone before I had this talk with the other girls." Veruca said, keeping her anger to a minimum, "She explicitly said to me that she doesn't want _ANY _other girl around Jeremy, besides herself because, according to what she said to me, she loves him as his brother and would make any other girl's life…"

"You mean Candace…" Rebecca said.

"Yes…" Veruca groaned, impatient that she was constantly getting interrupted, "As I was saying, Suzy would make that girl's life a living hell if she touches Jeremy! So, this is the primary reason why I made to her this solemn vow that I am keeping…."

"Wait..." Kate said in disbelief, interrupting the president of the MMP a second time, "…you made a vow to a six-year old?"

Veruca took a deep breath, not wanting to waste her anger against Kate ineptness. In a calm manner, she said casually, "It seems that you're the only girl in the group that hasn't seen the SIMP video!"

"Again, Veruca, pedi appointment with mom!" Kate replied, referring to her pedicure.

But Veruca didn't want to waste any more time. So she turned her head to Rebecca, the girl who was called by one magazine, "America's Teen Blonde Bombshell".

"Rebecca…the SIMP video please!"

Rebecca nodded her head and held the DVD of the "Squirrels In My Pants" incident taken by Suzy with a hidden camera that she installed behind Jeremy's back, shortly before she performed her treacherous deed against Candace with the croquet mallet. The video had remain hidden from the Johnson parents and her brother until Suzy unearthed it only for the use of the MMP.

"SIMP video?" Kate wondered in curiosity.

"You're about to find out!" Veruca grinned as Rebecca put the DVD into the player.

* * *

><p>(<em>Five minutes later)<em>

Kate was uncontrollably laughing at the sheer misery of squirrels down Candace's pants.

"Okay…" she shouted in between her fit of giggles, "…I'm sold!" Once she controlled her laughter, Kate replied in a more serious tone, "Now I know why you made that pact with her!"

"Yes, yes you do!" Veruca grinned, now satisfied that all of her girls were now in line with her plan.

She continued, "With that now out of the way, I would like to extend the vow I made with Suzy to everyone else! Repeat after me!"

Veruca then repeated the vow, making sure her girls got the point:  
>"No cheerleader within the Mean Middleton Posse shall be romantically in love with Jeremy or show displays of public affection with him! If any cheerleader is caught breaking this rule, then they will be kicked not only out of the MMP but also the cheer squad as well!"<p>

Kate asked "But what about you, Veruca?"

"Of course the punishment won't apply to me since I am, after all, the leader of this squad and the MMP…" Veruca said before emphasizing, "…BUT…I am not going to break this vow to Suzy! Remember, everything we do from here on out must be run through her first!"

But Sandy wanted to be sure of one more thing. She then asked a question.

"Wait, if we can't be seen with Jeremy, then how can we play a role in their breakup without losing Suzy's trust?"

Veruca replied with her instruction. "I've e-mailed you a list of approved ways for you to break up the couple. That way, we can keep the vow we made to Suzy intact and ensure Kim's failure to get Candace onto my squad!"

All the other girls nodded their heads in unison, vowing to make sure that the will of the MMP is obeyed.

"Then it is settled! This meeting has been adjourned!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(_1:35pm)_

"Where could have Kim and Candace gone to?" Hope asked with worry.

"What do you think where Candace goes to usually bust her brothers?" Tara snapped a little.

"The Flynn's backyard?" Bonnie guessed.

"Precisely, and where would Kim usually go?"Tara asked.

"On her mission…duh! She has to be the girl who can do anything, including saving the world!" Ron replied.

Then Tara got an idea. She explained it in detail to Ron.

"Me and Hope will get Candace while you and Bonnie get Kim! We'll meet up back at the Flynn-Fletchers!"

"And I already have a fresh apple as well!" Ron grinned, not forgetting the idea of his "grabbing the apple". He took out the fresh apple from the pocket of his pants and put it back in.

Tara and Hope went on one direction in the hopes of catching up to Candace. Bonnie and Ron went the other direction to catch up to Kim.

* * *

><p>Kim, complete with Candace's personality and clothes, was running down the sidewalk. She was only two blocks from Mr. Swirley's and the house was seven blocks away.<p>

"Oooohh….a bumper car course in the backyard is definitely in my busting area! Once I tell Mrs. Flynn about this, they're going to be sooo…."

"Kim! Kim!"

The sound of Ron's voice interrupted her monologue.

"Ron? Bonnie?"

Both Ron and Bonnie finally caught up to her.

"Kim! Whatever… you do…, don't…. follow ….Candace's…. habits!" Ron exclaimed through his panting.

"Ron's right, Kim!" Bonnie agreed, "The mayor of Middleton has been kidnapped! We need you in those mission clothes!"

"Not listening! And it's none of my business! La, le, la, la!" Kim mocked, covering her ears. "Now onto the Flynn-Fletchers!"

But before Kim could advance any further, Ron grabbed her hand.

"KP, don't you think you are going a wee bit overboard with this busting idea thing?" Ron questioned.

It was the wrong thing to say to anyone with Candace's mindset.

Kim's eyes grew furiously angry, her eyes narrowing at Ron.

"RON! Don't you DARE trifle with me!" she yelled in his face. Bonnie was shocked at the angry reaction emitting from the redhead. "I will prove once and for all to Mrs. Flynn of their inventions and no one is going to stop me! Got it?!"

Ron's mouth fell silent.

"Thank you!" Kim replied, satisfied that no one questioned her motives. "Now…to the backyard!"

She ran as fast as those Mary Janes could take her to the Flynn house.

"Come on, Ron! We need to catch up to her!" Bonnie insisted.

"This is just not my day!" Ron complained as he followed Bonnie to the Flynn house.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Tara and Hope caught up to Candace, whom was already one block away from Mr. Swirley's.<p>

"Candace!" Tara cried out, as she and Hope came up to Candace. "We need you back at the Flynn house!"

"No can do, Tara!" Candace replied, rejecting Tara's advice. "There's evil out there and it's my job to make sure that they will face the long arm of justice!"

"But you'll hurt yourself, Candace!" Hope replied with panic. She feared for the fate of their cheer team candidate.

"Look, Hope, what part of 'the girl who can do anything' don't you get?" Candace insisted, thinking exactly like Kim, "I still am going to stop this fiend who's taken the mayor hostage! But first...I need to pick up Jeremy."

"For a date?" Tara asked. She was underneath the assumption that Candace was going to call Jeremy for a date to the upcoming rodeo tomorrow.

"For the mission! He's supposed to be my sidekick!" Candace replied. "Correction...my boyfriend and my sidekick!"

She then ran towards back to the opposite direction where Bonnie and Ron were following Kim.

Tara was about to run behind her when Hope stopped her for a moment.

"Tara, this just gave me an idea."

"Idea? What idea?" Tara asked.

"We can intercept Candace at the Flynn-Fletchers, since it's across the street from the Johnsons!" Hope explained her plan.

"That's not a bad plan." Tara replied, agreeing to Hope's radical strategy, "We just only hope that Bonnie and Ron made it first with Kim!"

While Candace was running, she was thinking to herself.

_What type of madman would try to capture the Mayor of Middleton?_

* * *

><p>Two mutant shadows handcuffed the Mayor behind a chair.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" the Mayor demanded.

A voice from behind the shadows giggled, "Oh you sweetie! I only wanted to capture you to lure that meanie Kim in a trap!"

"That voice..." the Mayor gasped.

He knew who it was.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>At the Flynn-Fletchers, Bonnie and Ron reached the backyard. They were totally exhausted from chasing Kim, who now alone had the obsession of busting Phineas and Ferb. The bumper cars had not yet arrived.<p>

"Remind...me...never...to...run...fast...like...this...again..." Bonnie panted, sweating very hard.

"Agreed...Bonnie...must...find...Kim...before..." Ron gasped for air.

Kim, meanwhile, was in the alleyway. She climbed up to a nearby sturdy branch of a tree and was using binoculars to spy on Phineas and Ferb.

"There they are..." she growled, "...planning something very bustable!" Phineas and Ferb had their blueprints for their anti-gravity bumper car ride ready.

She then took out Candace's cell phone.

"But first of all, I need to call up my one true love!"

Kim dialed the number of her very first crush.

Ron and Bonnie then went to the alley and, there she was , they spotted her calling someone up on her cell phone.

"Hey, Kimbo! Who are ya givin' a ring to?" he called out from below.

"Who else do you think, Ron? I'm giving a call to my crush... Josh Mankey!"

Ron was mortified with disbelief that the dreaded name of Mankey was heard. "WHAT?!"

"What's wrong with calling him up? I'm only gonna try and set up a date with him!" Kim asked, misunderstanding what Ron was trying to tell her. "He is my little dreamboat...sailing into the night! And once he docks that boat, I will greet him with open arms and smother his face with kisses!"

"Uh...Kim..." Bonnie began but was blocked out by Kim.

Kim continued on with her imaginary romance with Josh.

"...And I will adore him forever and ever! And we're gonna get married and name our kids Josh Jr. and Emily, which I will shorten for Emi...! Oooh, that's a cute name! Emi Possible Mankey!"

"Yeah, about that, Kim..." Ron interrupted in a loud voice.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim uncomfortably snarled, grabbing on the trunk of the tree. "Don't interrupt me when I am daydreaming!"

"Do you realize what would happen to me and to you if your dad catches you with Josh?" Ron exclaimed, his muscles growing tense from all that running.

"Um, I don't know? Will my dad like him?" Kim was utterly confused at what Ron was saying.

"KP, I have seven words for you: bucket of cold water in Mankey's face!" Ron yelled. "I have a perfect memory of what had happened that fateful night!"

* * *

><p>(<em>3 months ago, mid-April)<em>

Josh was walking with Kim back to her house on a crisp spring evening. He was clad in his sports-coat, a nice button-down shirt, and some carefully-ironed khakis.

Kim, meanwhile, was in her emerald dress that matched her eyes perfectly and teal hanging earrings. Plus, she had her green high heels too. Earlier in the day, she had foiled Drakken's plan to steal the Washington Monument.

The high-heels clicked on the concrete below her feet when the pair walked up to the door.

"I had an absolutely wonderful time tonight, Josh!" Kim grinned, walking up to the steps. They had gone out to the Pink Pig Smokehouse earlier that night. Kim had ordered a chicken salad with ranch dressing, while Josh had the rib platter.

Josh chuckled, pointing at Kim's lips, "You got a little ranch there on your lips."

Kim licked it off her lips, and put it in her mouth. She spotted some barbecue sauce on Josh's left cheek.

"And you got..." she blushed, looking into his blue eyes, "...ohh..."

"Yes...?" Josh grinned.

She kissed Josh on that cheek. The barbecue sauce spot was gone. That one action can describe more than a thousand words how this night went for them.

Josh felt the kiss, and a smile came across his face as he knocked on the door.

James entered at the door in his rocket pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, how is the lovely couple doing on this April evening?"

"Oh, I just brought her home at the agreed curfew date, that's all!" Josh said to Kim's dad.

"I knew that I can count on you, Josh!" James grinned, "Maybe you two can become a wonderful couple one day."

Josh kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Good night, my Joshy-boo!"

"Night, my Kimmie-sweetie!"

Kim closed the door from right behind her and Josh walked away, smiling that their date had gone well...in fact, a little too well. Around 20 feet away from Josh, a pair of eyes were spying on her.

"Bingo..." she hissed.

"Oh...isn't he just grand!" Kim smiled, dancing around in her emerald dress.

"I believe he is, Kimmie!" Ann replied, sipping on her coffee. She, like James, was in her pajamas.

Ron sighed sarcastically, "So how was your date with that guy who's one vowel away from that animal that should not be named?" Rufus was folding his little paws too.

Kim sensed the sarcasm in Ron and reprimanded him.

"Ron, be a little supportive of us!" she begged, "Just let me and Josh have some alone time for at least a few hours and don't fret about it! We'll have plenty of time for each other!"

She sat down on a recliner obscuring the front porch.

Rufus looked outside the window and saw that a masked girl, around 16 years of age, approached Josh. She was in camouflage with a black ski mask. Slits were opened for the eyes, a part of the nose, and for her mouth. She was also wearing gloves and combat boots well.

She snuck up right behind Josh, turned him around, and began to French kiss Josh on the lips.

He rapidly tugged on Ron's shirt, and pointed to the window.

"Rufus? What's wrong, buddy?"

Ron stood up to see what was going on and was flabbergasted.

"We're gonna have our first prom date together and then a kiss at grad..."

She noticed Ron's look of dismay.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

All he had to do was to point behind Kim.

Kim turned around and stood up from the chair. Her smile then disappered in a shrieking yell of fury in her eyes.

She screamed as loud as she could so that her mom and dad would hear, loud and clear.

"JOSHUA WENDELL MANKEY!"

Kim angrily stormed out of the house, speechless in rage.

She saw something that was, indeed, very shocking. James was also there to witness it and was mortified him to the core.

The mystery girl, covered in camouflage clothing and the black ski mask, was swapping tongues and saliva with Josh, whom had his eyes closed.

"You!" Kim snapped at the girl, "Who are you?"

"What are you doing on my property?" James demanded.

Before she could answer, the mystery girl used three smoke bombs and threw them onto the front porch. The smoke bomb activated a smoke screen so that the girl could vault over the railing and disappear into the night.

Once the smoke cleared, there was Josh with lipstick marks everywhere around his face and with his nice shirt with all of his shirt buttons unbuttoned.

"You...you...you...CHEATER!" Kim screamed, tears staring to stream down her eyes.

"Kim!" Josh panicked, "It's not what you think!"

Without hesitation, Kim filled a metal bucket and turned on the hose. She gritted her teeth when the water reached the top of the bucket. Kim grabbed the bucket and ran to the front porch, her eyes fuming.

"This is for cheating on ME, you JERK!"

Through her tears, she dumped the cold water onto Josh.

"Please...Kim!" Josh continued to beg, his clothes now sopping wet and ruined. The frosted tips of his hair were just totally soaked as well.

James, upon seeing his daugher's tears, pointed angrily to the street.

"Get out!" he fumed to Josh, "Get out, Mr. Josh Mankey, and never EVER return to the Possible home again!"

"But..but...but, Mr. Possible..." Josh pleaded on his knees, begging for mercy.

"GET OUT, before I call the COPS on you!" James screamed, taking out his cell phone and about to dial 911 on Josh. "And if you even DARE to come onto my property again, the cops WILL arrest you for trespassing!"

Not wanting to escalate the already-degrading sitch, Josh scurried and ran with what little dignity he had left.

Kim was visibly shaken when she entered back into the house, still trying to comprehend the night's events that unfolded before her very eyes.

"KP?" Ron asked, worried for Kim.

"Josh...Josh..." Kim replied weakly before exploding into tears, "Josh CHEATED ON MEEEEEEE!"

She ran up to her room, crying all the way up.

"KP! Wait up!" Ron exclaimed, wanting to go upstairs to comfort her upset friend. He was walking up the steps.

James, however, placed his shoulder on Ron's, stopping his advance.

"Ronald, I don't think it's a very wise idea to comfort Kimmie-cub at this time." James replied with a wise descision.

"Why?" Ron asked as he sat on the sofa.

"You saw the look on Kim's face, Ron! She was hurt! She was upset! All of...this...was unfolded before her very eyes! I don't think it's best to go to her room right now!" James explained everything to him.

"So...what can I do?" Ron questioned as he and James sat down on the sofa.

"What you need to do, Ronald, is to make sure that Joshua never EVER interacts with my Kimmie-cub ever again." James suggested.

"But how?" Ron asked. He couldn't believe that he was spying on other people, especially his very best friend! The one who stood by his side the entire time!

James discussed his plan on keeping his daughter safe from the events that unfolded tonight.

"I want your tech friend, Wade, to tap in her cell phone and laptop! I know that Joshua may be trying to send text messages to Kimmie-cub, claiming that he was 'sorry' about tonight's events and try to patch things up with her. However, make sure it doesn't happen, Ronald! Make sure that Kimberly never interacts with Joshua ever again! If you fail to do so, I will make sure to call up your parents to ground you for three weeks! You understand?!"

Ron nodded his head quickly out of fear.

The next morning, everything related to Josh was removed from Kim's room: pictures, his paintings, his cards, his gifts, and even his locks of hair and thrown onto the street for the garbage men to pick them up.

Josh tried desperately to call up Kim during a two-week timeframe in which he begged for forgiveness and also tried to text her during the same timeframe, saying the same thing that he was sorry for the incident.

The only message he got from Kim was a single message the day after the Front Porch incident.

In that message were only two words in all caps: IT'S OVER!.

Kim severed all ties with him after that, not even bothering to glance at him during the rest of the sophmore year.

After Josh's persistant and desperate calls and texts were ignored, he was given a restraining order, courtesy of James T. Possible. In the order, it said that Josh cannot have any contact with Kim, be it through phone, emails, or through delivery of flowers and gifts. Also, it said that he cannot be within 30 feet of the Possible house. If he violated the order, he would be fined $2,000 and be sent to six months in juvenille hall.

That was when, he realized, that continuing to call her up on a persistent basis was going to have severe, dire consequences.

Josh complied with the order and, effectively, his relationship to Kim was effectively terminated.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"And that's the reason why you can't be around Mankey!" Ron said before collapsing onto the grass patch between the alleyway and the Flynn-Fletchers.

"That's a nice little story that you told me, Ron. But, sadly, it's filled with a lot of holes!" Kim scoffed. "And a lot of lies too!"

Ron was stunned.

"Kim! I even have a copy of the restraining order that your dad has set! Mankey can't be within 30 feet of the Possible front door! If he even touches one single blade of grass at your house, he could be looking at six months in the slammer!" Ron countered as he took out a copy of the order.

Kim, again, brushed it off, "This order must've been forged!"

"Forged?! I was there when the Dr's. P and Josh signed it!" Ron shouted, repeatedly pointing to Josh's signature on the restraining order.

"Again, Ron, nice little story, but I'm going to be with my Mankey, whether Dad likes it or not!" Kim insisted.

Ron shrieked, "He's going to call up my parents and they are going to ground me for three WEEKS, Kim!" He held out three fingers for Kim to see. "Do you know what three weeks for me without Bueno Nacho is like?!"

"Don't care!" Kim scoffed, flashing her hand of dismissal, "I'm going to call up Josh to set up a date...right after I try to bust Phineas and Ferb!"

Ron couldn't believe it! The Kim that he know, the Kim that he had trusted since Pre-K was replaced by...this!

Bonnie, seeing all this, took him to the side and said. "I think we should go over there..." She pointed to the Garcia-Shapiro house next door.

Ron shook his head and the two snuck to the back door of the Garcia-Shapiro house while Kim continued to spy on Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, I'm in a huge pickle here!" Ron whispered. "Mr. Dr. P is going to call up my parents and they're going to ground me if he found out about this!"<p>

"Don't panic, Ron!" Bonnie assured him, "There is another way that we can solve this problem?"

"How?!" Ron pleaded. He was looking for a way...any way...to get his Kim back to normal.

"Wade! Maybe he can help us!" Bonnie grinned.

Ron looked around in his pockets.

"What are you trying to find?" the brunette asked.

"The Kimmunicator!" Ron shrieked, "Where did it go?"

"Who else do you think has the Kimmunicator?" Bonnie said, hands on her hips.

"Um...Kim?"

"No, Ron..." Bonnie groaned, "I should rephrase this better, who else has the Kimmunicator when she's about to go on a mission?"

The light then clicked in Ron's head.

"That's it!"

Candace finally reached the Johnson house. She spotted his car in the driveway, for he returned home from the meeting Barkin had with the other Mad Dog football players earlier in the day.

"Yes!" she proclaimed, grabbing the Kimmunicator. "Now all I need is for him to put on his mission clothes and we should be good to go!"

"Candace! Candace!" Ron yelled in the street, flailing his arms around.

"Ron?" Candace asked, puzzled at Ron's behavior.

Ron finally made it to the other end of the street. "Yo, Candy-o! May if I borrow le Kimmunicator for a few minutes?"

"Ron..." Candace countered, "...its called the Candace-municator now!"

"Look, Candace, they're pretty much the same thing! Now I'll do the..._yoinks_..." Ron exclaimed, swiping the Kimmunicator from Candace's hands. He ran as fast he could from Candace.

"Hey, give it back!" she demanded, giving chase to Ron.

* * *

><p>Ron ran to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and closed the latch to the gate.<p>

"Phew...that...was close, Rufus!"

Rufus popped out of his pocket and nodded, "Yeah..yeah!"

Quick as he can, he turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade! We need you help! And fast!"

Wade came on and said, "Ron? What's wrong?"

"You know the time when Kim broke up with Josh three months ago?" Ron shuddered.

"Yeah?"

"Well...Kim's gonna call him up for a date!"

Wade gasped, "Oh no!"

"Oh no would be the right thing to say!" Ron panicked, "And Mr. Dr. P is going to turn me into dead meat if I break his contract! What am I going to do?!"

"Just take it easy, Ron!" Wade tried to temper down the sitch, "Now is not the perfect time to panic, because the Mayor of Middleton still needs Ki...I mean...Candace's help!"

"Wade..." Ron replied bluntly, "I just want things to go back to normal! The way it was before Kim and Candace switched places!"

"I'll try my best, Ron. I'll run a brain scan on them and tell you the best possible solution out of this mess." Wade replied, hoping this would give him a glimmer of hope in seeing Kim again as...well...Kim.

"Do it, Wade!" Ron inisted.

Wade nodded his head as the Kimmunicator screen went back to the logo.

Candace somersaulted over the gate and snatched the Kimmunicator from Ron's hands.

"Hey...!"

"Sorry, Ron!" Candace grinned, "Finders keepers!"

Tara and Hope came in the backyard as well, panting heavily from trying to catch up to her.

"I...didn't...know...she...had...so...much...energy..." Tara said inbetween breaths.

Kim still tried to get in closer with the binoculars to spy on Phineas and Ferb. However, she fell from the branch and landed on her behind onto the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The two redheads stood side by side with the opposite personalities.

This presented Ron with the golden opportunity to test his apple-grabing method.

"I gotta save the Mayor of Middleton!" Candace proclaimed, while in a fighting stance.

"And I gotta bust Phineas and Ferb!" Kim shouted.

"Okay, Candace...and Kim!" Ron interrupted them both, "Now that you are both here, it's time to test out my apple theory." He then held out an apple in his right hand and placed it on the top of his head

"Apple theory, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Look, Kim, I know that there's still a spark of you...the real bon-diggety Kim...inside of there. So I proposed the apple test to see if you still have the moves."

"Moves? What moves?" Kim questioned.

"Kim, you've been cheerleading for about four years now, not counting the time you were on the all-star cheer team. I know that you still know the moves by heart. All I ask is that you perform the moves and grab the apple from my head."

"Okay, Ron, but I may be a little rusty on a few of them..." Kim obliged and walked on to the other end of the backyard.

Ron smiled, knowing that the acrobatic, death-defying moves were still with her.

Kim began to sprint to the other end, but as she did so, she slipped on a pile of dog feces.

"Whoa...WOAAAAHHHH!"

She landed up in a puddle of mud left over from last night's storm.

Ron was crestfallen, disappointed that Kim had failed to even make a single acrobatic move.

Kim was disgusted that a piece of dog poo was on her Mary Janes.

"Ewww! Who could've done this?!"

* * *

><p>(<em>1 hour earlier)<em>

While the girls were at Mr. Swirley's and Phineas and Ferb mapping out the blueprints to their anti-gravity bumper car course and discussing it with Monique, Suzy and her dog, Lulu, crept into the backyard.

"The coast is clear!" she grinned evily.

She held Lulu on a leash and found a puddle of mud.

Suzy chuckled as she guided Lulu to a spot about six feet away from the mud.

"That's it, Lulu! Perform your dirty business so that Candace would get a...surprise...when they come back!"

Once Lulu did her business, the evil girl and her dog left the backyard as quickly as they came.

* * *

><p>"Now it's Candace's turn..." Ron sighed as he held out the other apple in his right arm.<p>

Candace, like Kim, moved to the opposite end of the backyard.

She sprinted several paces and jumped into the air, tumbling around and avoid the mud. Kim only gasped in awe at the athletic prowess that Candace now possessed. In mid-air, she swiped the apple from Ron's head and landed feet first perfectly.

Ron could only stare in wonder at Candace's athleticism and clean mission uniform while Kim was bathed in the mud of defeat.

Whatever lingering doubts he had of them switching personalities were crushed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Monique came into the backyard.

"Hey, girls, what's going..." Then she saw the two redheads in their opposite signature clothes, "...on?"

"Monique, we have an awful sitch here!" Ron whined, "Everything has gone topsy-turvy and I'm caught in the middle!"

"Can you please better define it?" Monique requested.

"Kim and Candace have officially switched minds while they were at Mr. Swirley's!" Ron said, taking a deep breath to calm down. "So now Candace has Kim's personality and vice-versa..."

Monique gasped in disbelief.

Kim snuck up to Candace and grabbed what looked like lip gloss.

"Oooh...time to pucker up my lips for my date with Josh!"

Ron looked at what Kim was doing and gasped.

"KP...I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

It was too late, however, as Kim unscrewed the top. The horrible stench of five-month old gym socks was unleashed before Kim's sense of smell.

"Ewwwww! What gives with that awful smell?"

Kim then collapsed back in to the mud.

"I should've known something was up when Kim mentioned the word 'busting' in our phone convo. And Kim better do something about that smell because it smells like two-month old jock straps! Ugh!"

"On top of that, Candace now has all of Kim's moves and Kim...well..." Ron sighed in defeat, looking at Kim with her shoes covered in dog poop. "But...I'm still not giving up, Monique! Not until those two are back to..."

Before Ron could say anything further, Candace heard the beeping of the Kimmunicator, now the Candacemunicator as she calls it.

"Candace, the Mayor still needs your help!" Wade insisted. While he was saying this, he was also running a scan on Candace and Kim's brain activites.

"Tell him I'm on my way, Wade! First, I gotta make a pit stop at Jeremy's house first to get him his mission uniform!" Candace declared, looking at the Johnson house. She had a mission uniform ready for Jeremy.

But before she could go out the backyard, Ron stopped her.

"Wait, Candace!"

"Can you move out of my way, Stoppable? Jeremy needs his uniform!" Candace demanded.

"It's too dangerous out there for Jeremy!" Ron replied, seeing that Jeremy has never had the experience of dealing with the type of villains that Kim normally faces.

"Look, Ron! I need my boyfriend here to be the distraction!" Candace explained what Jeremy's role was in dealing with the villains, "Team Flynn needs to have someone distract the henchmen!"

"Your boyfriend?! The distraction?!"

Ron was caught offguard by what Candace said, "Look, Candace, if there is anyone who is an expert at being the distraction, it would have to be me! I did it with Kim all the time before...you know...all this happened."

"But I need Jeremy to work with me as a team!"

_Work as a team...? _

A crazy but brilliant idea came to Ron.

"Candace, hear me out on this! Why don't I teach Jeremy the ways of being the distractor!"

"Go on..." Candace replied, hearing what Ron has to say.

"If I can teach him the art of distracting the villains, then Jeremy will remain safe through this mission of rescuing the Mayor." Ron said.

"Okay...you're in, Ron." Candace grinned.

"Boo-yah! I'm in the zone, baby!"

Ron jumped in triumph, saying his most-favorite catchphrase.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ron! Now get dressed! We're going on a little 'rescue mission'!" Candace grinned, giving herself a badass boast.

"But what about the rest of us?" Monique asked, looking at the other girls and at Kim, whom was covered in mud and with her eyes twitching around.

"Monique, I want you, Bonnie and Tara to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get out of your sight!" Ron replied, setting forth a plan to hopefully get both Kim and Candace back to normal, barring any news of the brain scan from Wade.

* * *

><p>At the Johnson house, Jeremy was playing around with his sister.<p>

"Who's the cutie-wootie pie!" Jeremy cooed.

"I am!" Suzy squeaked with joy.

"Did you take the doggie-woggie to do his busy-wussy-ness?"

"Yes...yes I did!" Suzy grinned.

"That's my little girl!" Jeremy smiled, hugging Suzy before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Candace opened the door and came in. Ron was right behind her, putting his pants on.

"Almost...got...it!"

"Oh hey, Candace!" Jeremy grinned, anticipating a kiss from his girlfriend. He complimented on the mission clothes she was wearing.

"Nice threads!"

Instead, Candace opened up her knapsack and tossed the mission clothes in his face.

Jeremy was confused by all the chaos that was going around him.

"Candace? What's going on?"

Suzy, however, was more puzzled than her brother in seeing Candace in anything _other _than her red top-white skirt combo. Moreover, she was surprised that her face didn't have mud on it, or her boots didn't come with Lulu's leavings on them. Still, she had to keep her good girl persona up to make sure that Veruca's plan continued to remain hidden from them.

"Sorry that we're in a rush, Jeremy, but the Mayor of Middleton has been kidnapped by a madman and we have to rescue him ASAP! So get on your mission outfit and we're going to save him!"

"Um..." Jeremy interjected, putting the mission clothes "...shouldn't we leave that to the professionals?"

"Not to insult you or anything, Jeremy..." Candace replied, getting out Kim's most famous tool: her red hairdryer grappling gun, "...but haven't you forgotten how many 'professionals' can deal with super-powered villains that have a bunch of henchmen?"

"And that would be...?" Jeremy asked.

"Us! We have to stop Drakken and Shego from conquering the world!" Candace declared.

Jeremy looked at Ron and asked, "What happened to Candace?"

"It's a long story, Jeremy!" Ron said, whispering in his ear. "I'd suggest that you play along."

"Ooookay, Ron...whatver you say..." Jeremy sighed as he went into the hall bathroom, mission clothes in hand.

* * *

><p>(<em>5 minutes later)<em>

Jeremy came out in the mission uniform, similar to that of Ron's.

"Hey, look!" Ron smirked a little, "We could be long-lost identical twins!"

"Very funny, Ron." Jeremy snarked, but took Ron's advice to play along in Candace's mission.

"So, um, are we ready, Candace?"

Candace finished packing up the essentials, namely Kim's gadgets, plus an extra case of the smelly lip gloss because Kim had earlier opened up a case of it and was knocked out the horrible whiff of it.

"I'm ready, Jeremy! Now let's rock and roll!"

Candace, Jeremy, and Ron all ran out the house. A sedan that Wade had arranged appeared in front of them. All three of the teens went in the car and headed from Danville to Middleton to save the Mayor.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(1:55pm)

At an abandoned warehouse in downtown Middleton, the Mayor was struggling to get out of his handcuffs. The shadowy figure appeared before him into the light. She was in her mid-40s, had thick black glasses. wore a turtleneck with her favorite CuddleBuddy, the Otterfly in the middle, and matching pants.

"Dr. Amy Hall!" the Mayor growled at the woman. "I should've know it was _you _who kidnapped me!" He looked at the two genetically-spliced creatured who had captured him: a Rabbitonocerous (a cross between a rabbit and a rhinocerous) and a Loberrier (a cross between a lobster and a terrier.

DNAmy, as she was well known by Kim, began to dance around the Mayor.

"It's been a long time since we last met, Mr. Rick Sash!" Amy smiled, winking her left eye at the mayor.

"Yes...I remember it all too well!" Mayor Sash snarled.

* * *

><p>(<em>25 years ago, Middleton Institute of Science and Technology campus)<em>

"Oh, it's such a wonderful night!" Amy smiled, cuddling up to Rick.

"Yeah..." Rick sighed unhappily, "...it is..."

The two of them were walking through the campus of MIST on a warm summer night, eating away a giant cotton candy treat. Rick was taking a summer course on botany. Amy was taking a semester that was packed with advanced genetics two first hooked up at the Quad of the campus and it was love at first sight. Up to this point, for eight months, they had been dating and all had been going well...until he saw her three weeks ago before this night, holding five CuddleBuddies in her arms.

He was more disturbed at the accelerated rate that she was acquiring CuddleBuddies, even on their dates. Rick found out that Amy had been spending more time alphabetizing her collection than on her love for him. For just one night, he wanted Amy to forget about her Cuddlebuddies and focus her entire attention on him. He had set up everything for the date to go perfectly.

Once the couple got done with eating the cotton candy and Rick threw away the cone in the trash. The two of them then walked out of campus and drove off to downtown Middleton to take a walk underneath the lights of the street lamps.

"Aww...aren't we together, Ricky-boo-boo?" Amy cooed.

"For once..." he grinned, "...the night is going perfectly. The stars are shining, the full moon is looking down on us, and, most importantly, there are no..."

But they also walked past a local toy store, which had a sign outside that said, "RARE FLAMINGOAT CUDDLEBUDDY, $140!"

Amy took one look at that sign and that made her weak in the knees.

"Flamingoat!" They...only...made...ten!"

With a maddening scream, she yelled like a spoiled child, "I NEED ONE NOW!" She rushed into the door and, without hesitation, bought the only Flamingoat CuddleBuddy that was available.

Her date, however, disappeared and abandoned her like a discarded gum wrapper.

* * *

><p>"Do you like my little ingenious creatures?" Amy grinned, looking at the Mayor in the eyes.<p>

"I think they are horrible abominations!" Mayor Sash screamed, "You threw away a promising career in genetics for...this!"

"Don't you even dare call my cutes abominations, meanie!" Amy growled. "You have forced my hand, Mayor, for I, Dr. Amy Hall, will transform every man, woman, and child in Middleton into my very own living CuddleBuddy collection!"

Mayor Sash gasped at what the mad woman was planning to do to every innocent soul in the very city he grew up in.

* * *

><p>(<em>2:15pm)<em>

At the Beauregarde house, Violet and Tricia were scheming their plan of sidetracking Candace from joining the cheer squad. They were sitting in chairs at the dining room table, planning very carefully to steer Candace away from Kim's mission for her.

"So you want her to become a Golden Dancer?" Tricia questioned.

"Yes!" Violet replied while chewing on her fourteenth piece of gum for the day, "We need a way to lure her away from those smelly cheerleaders for good, so we need to lure her with what we have to offer!"

"You mean, the fact that the Dancers are a cost-alternative to the cheerleaders?" Tricia asked.

"Yes!" Violet said with a grin. "But, we're also going to tempt her like we do with some of our other Dancers!"

"How?" Tricia wondered.

Violet took out out a fresh and crisp hundred-dollar bill from her wallet and held it high so that Tricia can see it.

"I think Mr. Franklin will do the talking for us!"

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers, Monique was still trying to figure out what to do with her best friend, now that she was covered in mud and starting to reek of dog leavings.

"Kim, I'd suggest that you get out of those fashions and...eww...take a shower too!"

Kim took Monique's advice, "Fine, but once I change, I'm _still _going to bust Phineas and Ferb!"

She was still in the mindset of Candace to trying to achieve her goal of busting her brothers.

"I'm so gonna need a long vacation after this..." Monique whined.

Tara agreed, "We _all _need a vacation after this!" Bonnie and Hope nodded their heads in unison too.

And so, the girls followed Kim, while the redhead sloshing her Mary Janes with the mud leaving tracks behind her.

While the girls were upstairs, waiting on Kim to get clean, Phineas and Ferb were downstairs, wheeling out their tools on a red wagon.

"The eighteen-wheeler with the old bumper cars should be here in a few minutes, Ferb. In the meantime, I think we should test out the new metal that we invented today that can defy gravity!"

Ferb looked at his brother and nodded his head twice.

The two inventive brothers were about to go out onto the backyard when they noticed mud tracks on the carpet.

"Oooh...mud tracks!" Phineas groaned, "Mom's not going to be happy about this..."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>After Kim cleaned herself off and put on another of Candace's usual outfits, she came out of the hall bathroom.<p>

"Kim?! Are you crazy? You look the same as before!" Monique gasped. She knew Kim had a better sense of style than this.

"I know, right?" Kim grinned, "I'm now cleaner...and more ready to bust Phineas and Ferb!" She formed a fist and pumped it in the air and was twitching her eyes again.

"Ugh..." Bonnie groaned, "Not this again..." She turned to Hope.

"Hey, Hope, let's see how the gym is shaping up for tomorrow?"

"Um...why the gym?" Kim asked.

"Because you said so yourself before...this...happened. You were going to help Candace practice over there so that she can get used to the hardwood floors."

"I, err, didn't remember that, Bonnie!" Kim said nervously.

"Okay, the freaky meter just went off the scales!" Hope replied, now more worried.

"Monique and Tara, you stay with Kim." Bonnie suggested, "We'll go and check out the gym to make sure that everything's ready and that there are no termites. Also, can you give me updates on Kim, see if there's any way to change her back to normal?"

"No problem, Bonnie! We'll take it from here!" Monique replied.

Monique and Tara agreed with a single nod of their heads. Bonnie and Hope both went downstairs to the brunette's car to head to the Middleton High Gym.

As Bonnie's car pulled out the driveway, Kim heard the sound of welding torches.

"I know what that means!" she sneered. "It's the sound...of busting!"

Monique sighed, "I hope Ron is having better luck with Candace..."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Candace, Ron and Jeremy were in a sedan headed towards where Mayor Sash was being held at.

"So, what do I do again as the distraction?" Jeremy asked to Ron.

"You need to run around, and distract the henchmen while Candace goes in there and kicks the villain's butt with the cheer moves that Kim...once...had...!"

"Okay...but, how did Candace get those moves?" Jeremy asked, still confused about Candace in Kim's mission clothes.

"Don't know, Jeremy..." Ron sighed, leaning against the window, "...but I wish everything would go back to normal!"

Rufus patted him on the tuft of blonde hair, trying to comfort him as he was going through this unexplained sitch.

Candace, meanwhile, got out the Kimmunicator and talked with Wade.

"According to what Wade has on the Mayor..." Candace said, pointing to the Kimmunicator, "...he's being held at the warehouse at the abandoned television factory in downtown!"

"Does Drakken or Shego have any henchmen there?" Candace asked for more info.

"Henchmen?" Jeremy questioned, "Candace, are you sure you know what you're doing?

"Can you keep it down, Jeremy?" Candace demanded, "I'm trying to get my mission briefed from Wade here!"

"Okay..." Jeremy complied and kept his mouth shut.

"Candace, Drakken and Shego are still in prison as we speak." Wade replied, "The perpetrator behind the kidnapping is DNAmy, who was broken out of prison by her own creations!"

"DNAmy? Who's she?" Candace asked.

Ron was worried, and rightly so.

"Ki...I mean...Candace, haven't you seen her before?" he flubbed a little because he was used to seeing Kim in her mission outfit.

"Can you at least show me a picture of her?" Candace requested.

Rufus went into Ron's unzipped backpack and dug out a photo of DNAmy.

"She doesn't look...evil...to me!" Candace said, looking at the photo of Amy.

"She's completely not right in the head, Candace!" Ron replied, knowing of Amy's craziness.

He then tried to help her fill in the gap, "Last time when we saw her, about three weeks ago, she was riding a CheePanda!"

"A CheePanda? What kind of gibberish are you talking about?" Candace muttered.

"Cuddlebuddies, Candace. She is the world's most noted collector of them and once was going for an advanced genetics Master's degree." Wade replied. "She was even the president of the CuddleBuddy Collector's Club!"

"So...I take it those two do not mix together..." Candace said.

"Nope, the obsession with Cuddlebuddies first ate away her education, then her dating life and, eventually, her mind." Wade continued, "She was kicked out of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology for those said experiments, hid out in the Alaskan mountains for a time with her experiments before Kim rooted her out last week..."

"...and I sat on the self-destruct button of her base!" Ron intervened.

Wade sighed, "Just lemme finish, Ron!"

"Okay..." Ron ceded all talking authority back to the 11-year old supergenius.

"And now, she's planning her method of revenge as we speak! She's going to turn every single person in Middleton _into _her Cuddle Buddies!"

All three pairs of eyes were stunned at Amy's insane intentions.

"Candace..." Jeremy intervened once again, "...are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jeremy!" Candace snarked, "I just wanna beat up the bad guys and kiss you on the lips at the end."

"I like the sound of that idea!" Jeremy grinned.

_Candace and Jeremy kissing each other on the lips...wait...would the real KP and I do that? Nahhh, that wouldn't be possible! Relationships with sidekicks like me and red-headed crime-fighting teen heroines should not mix! _Ron thought to himself.

Wade typed into his computer and replied, "I'm about done with the brain scan on both of them, Ron. Just allow me to do some final touches on the report!"

"And...done!" he declared.

Ron heard the printer finishing up and pleaded.

"Please, Wade! Tell me you have some news!"

"Okay, Ron, we got good news and we got bad news about Kim and Candace." Wade announced.

"I'd suppose you're going to tell us the bad news first..." Ron guessed.

"More than likely..." Wade said before announcing the bad news first. "The bad news is that Candace and Kim have officially switched personalities with each other."

"I already know that!" Ron complained, "Is there any bad news that I don't even know yet?"

Wade continued on, "If their personalites are not changed back to normal by midnight tonight, then they'll remain in that same state...forever! Furthermore, there have been slight changes to the mentalities with Kim and Candace in a few certain areas."

"Like...?"

"You know how Candace is usually obsessed with Jeremy and has a shrine to him in her room?" Wade asked.

"How did you know that, Wade?" Candace asked. "Did you put a tracking chip on me?"

"No...I gave Kim your profile shortly before you accepted the babysitting job." Wade said, "Anyways, the obsession that Candace has with Jeremy...has been tapped into Kim's memory bank when the switch must've occured. In other words, it tapped into the earliest memory that she developed a high school crush on a boy."

Ron gulped, finally connecting the earlier incident of Kim trying to talk with Josh on the phone, "That must explain her sudden re-obsession with Josh!"

Ron's jaw dropped on the thought of having a Kim that was solely obsessed with busting Phineas and Ferb and, far more worrisome, her obsession with Josh.

"That's not all! For Candace, she seems to remember a few of the villains Kim had faced in the past, like Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist. But she doesn't remember one villain on the list..."

"DNAmy?" Ron guessed.

"You got it, and she still recognizes Jeremy as her boyfriend but also..well...you for some odd reason. But there is good news in all of this!" Wade said, now cheerful. He showed him an invention similar to one of Drakken's past devices. It had two metallic chairs on both the left and right sides. The design was similar to that of a curling hair dryer seen in a beauty salon.

"It's the Personalty Reverser!" Wade explained the nature of the device, "It is said to be the most advanced machine in the world. So advanced that it took four supergeniuses to build a prototype!"

"Looks like something that a mad scientist would use to create a mindless army of zombies." Candace said. She wasn't so sure if the machine was diabolical-looking or not.

"Candace, this is our ticket out of your personality-switcheroo-mumbo-jumbo!" Ron grinned at her, looking at that device. It was his only hope of seeing his best friend back to normal. "If I want to see my BF back to normal, this would be it!"

"BF?" Candace asked.

"Best friend, Candace!" Ron answered.

Jeremy intervened a second time, "Wait, Ron! So in other words...Candace...isn't really Candace?"

"Long story short, Jeremy, is that Candace has Kim's skills and memories and vice-versa!" Ron said, giving him the lowdown.

"But not all of them." Wade said, "The memories that Candace has with Jeremy are still intact inside of her brain, only that Candace not only sees you as her boyfriend but as her sidekick!"

"I know that I wouldn't be far from Candace." Jeremy grinned at her and kissed Candace on the cheek.

Candace giggled at the peck on the cheek before allowing Wade to continue his description of the machine that could change her and Kim back.

"But.." Wade interjected.

"Awwwwww!" Ron muttered, "There's always that word that pops up! It should be stricken from the dictionary!"

"As I said, the Personality Reverser is _the _most advanced machine in the world, and you're going to have to find four supergeniuses in the span of the time between now and when the effects will become permanent, if left untreated." Wade warned.

"Let's see..." Ron said, looking at his watch oddly. "Right now, it's about...I can't tell if the hand is on the twelve or the two!"

"It's two o'clock, Ron!" Wade groaned. "Which means you have ten hours before it's too late! Also, Ron, you need to look for a power coupling like this." He then showed him the diagram of a power coupling on the computer. "It's used to link up the two chairs of the Personality Reverser machine so that the switching back of their personalities can be done flawlessly. Without it, we wouldn't have a shot!"

"Then let's do it, Wade!" Ron insisted impatiently.

Wade typed in the coordinates of the power coupling, but...

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ron, but the power coupling has been stolen!" Wade said on the status on the part of the machine.

Ron was stunned.

"Who could do such a thing?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(_2:00pm)_

Isabella then opened the gate to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, followed by the other Fireside Girls of Troop 46231. All of them were wearing their Fireside Girl uniforms.

Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford were welding pieces of metal together that served as the barrier for their bumper car ride. Ferb, meanwhile, was in the garage working on the operating box.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" she smiled sweetly, saying her favorite phrase.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas replied with a grin, "We're making an anti-gravity bumper car ride, but the bumper cars aren't here yet. They're from an old bumper car ride from an amusement park that closed down in the late-1960s."

"Cool! And you're just in luck, Phineas!" Isabella said, "We needed the Amusement Ride Restoration patch and it sounds like the perfect opportunity to get it!"

An 18-wheeler came by the house. Two men in their early thirties came out of the cab of the truck, opened the hatch and started unloading the bumper cars, one by one, on dollies. The bumper cars, themselves, had stains of rust and the effects of wear and tear on them.

Phineas signed the appropriate forms and the first man, a bit muscular in size, asked him.

"Kid, ain't you a little young to be restoring bumper cars?"

The second man replied to the first, "Yes, yes he is! It's his first week on the job!"

Phineas replied, "No problem! I get that all the time!"

Once the two men exited and drove off their 18-wheeler, Phineas inspected the bumper cars and said, "They may be a little rusty from forty years of neglect, but with a little bit of elbow grease, we'll make these babies good as new!"

He went to the garage where Ferb was at and said, "Ferb, we're going to need 30 gallons Rust-B-Gone, stat!"

Ferb saluted and pressed a hidden button that led to a supply closet, revealing the gallon buckets of Rust-B-Gone.

"Well, that was easy!" Phineas smiled with satisfaction, taking two of the buckets.

Baljeet, however had some doubts, "Um, I don't know about being in a bumper car, my friends. I still have some lingering issues about being in one of them."

"Come on, Baljeet, riding in bumper cars is always fun!" Phineas said, trying to encourage him.

"Phineas..." Baljeet lamented, "...don't you remember what happened at the Tri-State Fair last year? I have some deep-seated bumper car issues..."

Baljeet whined as his bumper car was repeatedly hit with a malfunctioning one.

Buford laughed as he was on a lawn chair, eating popcorn.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

"Don't let your fear of malfunctioning bumper cars get in the way of having fun, Baljeet!" Phineas encouraged him, "Ferb'll make sure that every one of them is working properly!"

Ferb nodded his head before continuing to weld the experimental pieces of metal together.

Phineas, Isabella, and Buford were working hard at restoring the bumper cars with the Rust-B-Gone.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Kim slid the patio sliding door and yelled.<p>

"Phineas and Ferb!"

"Heya, Kim!" Phineas smiled, while adjusting the circuitry on one of the bumper cars. "I saw you on the news yesterday! That must be totally awesome beating up the bad guy!"

"Um..."

Kim was baffled at what Phineas was saying.

Isabella saw Kim and squealed with the delight of a fangirl. She had seen Kim on TV before, arresting the likes of Drakken and Shego, the Senors, Adrena Lynn, and, just yesterday, Duff Killagin. She even had a collection of Kim's mission outfits that were the size of her and the rest of the Fireside Girls in the brief "Kim-Style" fad that swept the country. She was not that different from many other adventerous girls her age who wanted to grow up to be like Kim, specifcally a peculiar cousin of Kim's.

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella gasped. "Can it be that it's you? Kim Possible? _The _Kim Possible in the flesh?!"

"Um...yeah, but..." Kim muttered speechlessly.

Isabella hugged Kim's legs without hesitation.

"You taught me that I can do anything!" Isabella smiled, "It also helped my girls claim the most patches of any Fireside Girls troop in the Tri-State area!"

"Um...Isabella? I think you might wanna take a look at Kim's clothes!" Phineas questioned. He turned around and saw Kim, not in her mission outfit.

Isabella took a few steps back and, to her dismay, Kim was in Candace's clothes.

"Kim? Why...why are you in Candace's outfit?" Isabella gasped.

"Um..it's my usual threads, Isabella! Anyways, have any of you seen Josh lately?"

"Josh...who?" Isabella asked.

"Joshua Mankey!" Kim dreamily replied, smitten when she said the name.

She got back to being more serious, "I'm going to arrange a date with him later on tonight, so I don't want him to see...this!"

"This...what?" Phineas questioned, completely confused at Kim's odd behavior.

"Whatever you are building this time!" Kim exclaimed, pointing to the half-done course.

"Ohhh yeah! Like our idea of a floating bumper car ride, Kim?"

"The only idea that I like..." Kim sneered, "...is Mrs. Flynn putting the bust on you two..." Then she added with a yawn. "Right after I take a power nap, but once I'm up, and the course is built, then you will be busted for sure!"

She marched out of the backyard to go upstairs to Candace's room to take an hour-long nap, awaiting the completion of their course.

"Ooookay..."

Isabella looked uneasily as Kim marched back into the house.

"Phineas? What was that about?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Isabella, but it seems that Kim seems to be a bit different..." Phineas deducted.

"Different? But how, Dinner Bell?" Buford wondered.

Phineas replied, "Instead of talking about her cool missions, she's acting like...like...

"...Like Candace!" Monique replied, opening the backyard gate. Tara followed behind her.

"I knew that I was about to say that." Phineas grinned.

"You'll never guess what happened today, Phineas!" Monique exclaimed, "Me and the girls were over at Mr. Swirley's, gettin' some ice cream after cheer practice. Kim and Candace went to the bathroom to get some makeup done, 'cause we girls know how to look good."

"So, what happened next?" Phineas questioned, yearning to know more.

"Ten minutes later, we saw your sister in Kim's mission uniform, sayin' her phrases and doin' her karate moves that the normal Kim would use in cheerleading, and Kim...well..." Monique struggled to explain what had happened with her best friend. "You just saw what happened..."

"We tried to disprove the fact that she switched personalities with your sister, Phineas, but the cheer move experiment that Ron suggested with the apple didn't work." Tara replied.

"And now, your sister is on her way to save the mayor of Middleton with all those kung-fu moves." Monique said, briefing them what is happening at this very moment.

"My sister saving the mayor of Middleton with cheerleading skills? How cool is that?!" Phineas exclaimed with delight at his sister's newfound talents.

"Well..." Monique admitted, "...it's kinda cool seeing your big sis on the news saving the mayor, but we do really need the old Kim back. The idea of her saying 'busting Phineas and Ferb' is driving me up the wall!"

Tara heard a beeping on her cell phone. She flipped open her phone and saw that a voice message had been sent to her.

"It's Ron!" she exclaimed, pointing to his name.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Tara?" Monique said to the blonde cheerleader. "Let's see the latest on this whole switcheroo personality thing!"

She and Tara went back into the house.

Monique and Tara sat down on the dining room chairs to check out Ron's text. They were hoping for something...some good news to come onto that phone screen, anything to get Kim and Candace back to the way they were.

Tara pressed the 'READ' button on her phone.

This is what they heard:

_Hey, girls_

_I know that you wanted some good news about the whole Kim-Candace switcheroo thing. There's a personalty switch...reverse...whatcha-ma-call it..! Oh man, I can't pronounce it right! A machine thingey-ma-bob that can help get Candace and Kim back to normal! However, the bad news is that we don't have much time! We've only got till midnight to get the two back to the way they were before they are stuck like this forever! And that means that I'll have to not eat at Bueno Nacho until I see the real Kim! I'll talk to you more about this, right after we save the Mayor of Middleton from becoming a Cuddle-buddy!_

_Ron_

"So...um...Monique, what time is it?" Tara asked.

Monique raised her eyes to the clock. It was now 2:30pm.

"Tara, girl, we have less than nine and a half hours before we lose our Kim for good!" she gasped, "And I'm not that good at mechanics!"

"Wait, we can use Phineas and Ferb to build that machine that Ron talked about!" Tara exclaimed.

Monique, however, brought up another problem.

"We don't even know what that machine even looks like! I'm afraid we're going to have to wait until the three come home."

Tara sighed deeply, looking at the clock ticking down their chances of seeing Kim normal again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I'm still worried." Isabella said with a sigh. She was wearing a welder's mask and connecting the special metal Phineas and Ferb had made with a blowtorch.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Phineas asked as he gagued the the electricity to be flowing from the ceiling into the cars.

"It's about Kim! With her having Candace's personality, it's going to be hard for her to save the world." Isabella admitted, putting down the blowtorch.

"But then again..." Phineas said to her, "...it is cool seeing Candace kicking some bad guy butt! If only one of our family members did that all the time, it would be so cool!"

"However..." replied Isabella, "...Kim and Candace are two totally opposite people."

"Yeah..." Phineas admitted.

"So, in other words, your sis has cheer moves that help defeat the bad guys, Dinner Bell?" Buford asked out of curiosity. He, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls were already done with their side of the course.

"It may defy a few laws of physics and science, Buford, but I believe that yes, yes she does." Phineas replied to him.

"Wow!" Buford exclaimed in amazement, "I never even know cheerleading was even a sport!"

"Obviously, it is!" Baljeet said to the bully, "Cheerleading requires a lot of dexterity, precision, physics, geometry and a few of the sciences as well."

"Okay..." Buford muttered, "...now you're dumbing down the sport with your nerdy math and science stuff!"

"I'm just pointing out the obvious!" Baljeet exclaimed.

* * *

><p>(One hour later, 3:15pm)<p>

"Okay, gang!" Phineas proclaimed, "The bumper car course is finished!"

He beamed with pride as everyone in the backyard gave witness to Phineas and Ferb's latest creation. It was a bumper car ride but it was levitating about 40 feet in the air, hovering above the house. It also had tubes protruding from the bottom of the ride, leading to a platform adjoining it.

Phineas shouted out as loud as he could.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the ultimate bumper RACING COURSE...in MID-AIR!"

The shout woke up Kim from her power nap in Candace's room. She flung open the window and gasped at the sight of the course.

"I knew it, Phineas!" she exclaimed, "I knew that you would build a flying bumper car ride!"

"It isn't flying to be exact, Kim. It's just levitating in thin air." came the reply from Phineas. He was playing along with what his sister would normally do.

"Levitating...flying, it doesn't matter to me, Phineas! I'm gonna get Monique and Tara so that they'll be a part of the Bust of the Century!" Kim yelled, slamming down the window sill.

She headed downstairs to where Monique and Tara are.

* * *

><p>Monique and Tara were resting their heads on the table, unable to think of anything that could get Kim and Candace back to the way they were yet.<p>

Stacy was still in the living room, glued to TV Trash and oblivious to everything going on around her.

"Monique! Tara! Wake up, you two sleepy-heads! Phineas and Ferb are done with their floating bumper-car ride and I want you to help me bust them! Come on!" Kim demanded.

The two poor girls stirred as Monique muttered.

"Kim...I would like to help you to try and 'bust' Phineas and Ferb, but we have a bigger problem going on, girl!"

"And that would be?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The time, Kim! Ron said that if the process isn't reversed in less than nine hours, you and Candace will be stuck like this forever!"

"Sooo...is that good or bad?" Kim questioned, scratching her head.

"Bad, Kim! Do you know what this would mean?" Monique shouted.

Kim paused for a moment to allow Monique her opinion, but Tara got inbetween them and said. "Why don't we just take a break from this for a little bit?"

Monique remembered the blueprints Phineas and Ferb showed her and said in a more composed manner, "Tara, I think you're right. A little time on their bumper car course would clear our heads for a little bit til Ron gets back. And Kim, we'll have our little convo later!"

She and Tara got up from the dining room chairs and went outside to the backyard to join in on the fun with Phineas and the gang.

Kim was stricken and dumbfounded that her friends decided to go for the fun rather than the bust.

"If they won't help me bust Phineas and Ferb, then I'll have to take the bust into my own hands!"

All of Phineas' friends were wowed in amazement of the bumper car ride four stories up in the air.

"All that anti-gravitational metal that we discovered really was all worth it." Phineas grinned.

"All this science is doing is wrecking my brain!" Buford complained a little. "Let's just get on the ride!"

"No problem, Buford! Luckily, Ferb and I have installed springs on the ground that will take us through the tubes to lift us onto that platform!" Phineas said, pointing to a platform adjoining to the bumper car ride.

"Ready, gang?" he then added, putting on a pair of goggles.

The rest of the group and the Fireside Girls also put on their goggles.

"We're ready!" they all said at once.

Phineas got out a remote and pressed a blue button on it. The springs came out of the ground, lifting all of his friends in the air.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!"

They then went into the tubes and all of them landed feet first onto the platform.

"Now everyone, get your helmets from that bench over there!" Phineas then added, pointing to a series of safety helmets lined up on a long wooden bench. "Remember, safety first!"

Everyone got on their helmets and headed onto the bumper cars that matched their styles. Baljeet's car was styled like a calculator while Buford's car was that of the skull on his shirt. The Fireside Girls each had their own one-passenger car with the Fireside Girls logo on it, plus the initials of their first name was painted on the front to tell who was whom.

Phineas' car was shaped like that of Perry while Ferb's was shaped like a wrench.

There were three other extra bumper cars available: one in the style of a high-heeled shoe, one in the style of a cheerleading pom-pom and one styled in that of Candace's pink phone.

"Hey, Phineas! Ferb!" Monique cried out from below. She and Tara waved their arms around to get his attention.

"Tara! Monique! Glad you can make it!" Phineas shouted, "We made two bumper cars especially for you!"

"But...how are we going to get up there?" Tara asked.

Phineas pointed them in the direction on the grass.

"Right over there will do!"

"You mean here?" Monique replied as she and Tara stood on the grass.

"A little more to the left!" Phineas suggested.

Tara and Monique moved left as Phineas instructed them. The springs were then activated as the two girls went into the tubes.

"WHOAAAAAA!"

Both girls jumped out on the tubed and landed feet-first on the platform. Phineas was already in his bumper car.

"Helmets are over there, girls!"

He pointed to the bench with three extra helmets.

"Girl, I'm so taking the pink high heel one!" Monique proclaimed, pointing to the high heel bumper car.

"And I'm taking the pom-pom one!" Tara added.

They put on their helmets and jumped into the cars.

"Um, Phineas, I think we are missing one extra spring." Isabella said while bumping her car into Gretchen's.

"Does anyone know where the last jump spring is?" Phineas asked, bumping into Ferb.

"Last time I remember, it was near the lawn chairs!" Buford reminisced, bumping repeatedly into Baljeet's car.

Kim, from below, rushed out to the backyard.

"Tara? Monique? Where are you?"

She heard the shouts of glee and excitement from Monique and Tara from the bumper car ride.

"Oh no! They got sucked into that fun ride thing! Phineas and Ferb!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey look, Kim's awake!" Phineas exclaimed. "Kim, wanna join us on our bumper car ride?"

"So not, Phineas!" Kim snapped, "I don't want any part in your little schemes at all! Now...to find the remote that can make this thing go down so that it doesn't get away from me!"

Kim looked on the lawn chairs for a remote to bring the bumper car course back onto the ground, and, alas, she found a remote.

She chuckled evily, "Phineas, you're so going down, down, down!"

"Um..." Phineas warned her from above, "...I wouldn't press that button if I were you!"

Kim pressed the button, thinking that the course would just float down.

Instead, a spring popped up from underneath her feet.

"WHOAAAA!"

Kim jumped into the tube as it sucked her up and got her onto the platform, and she landed on her behind.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark!" she complained, rubbing her behind.

The redhead got back on her feet and demanded, "Phineas! Ferb! I want you two to come in here front and center!"

Phineas and Ferb arrived while still in their cars.

Phineas tried to welcome her in, "Come on, Kim. It's going to be fun! We even saved a bumper car for you!" He pointed to the bumper car shaped like that of a pink phone.

"No way, Phineas! This bumper car ride of yours is going to be grounded for sure, and so will you!" Kim interjected, but then looked down. "There isn't any way down, right?"

"There is one way, but we do have to test out the added features of the course first." Phineas explained.

Kim relented a little, but once she saw Monique and Tara having fun, bumping each others' bumper cars, she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, Phineas..." she muttered, grabbing her helmet. She got into her pink phone bumper car and started to bump into Baljeet, whose car had a few dents in it from Buford.

"Why me...?" Baljeet lamented.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Back at the warehouse, DNAmy continued to dance for joy, anticipating her army of mutant Cuddlebuddies that she plans to transform the entire town of Middleton into.

"And as you can see, Mayor Sash..." she grinned evily, "...once I have transformed the entire town into all 50,000 types of Cuddle Buddies in existence, I will be free to pet them whenever I want!"

"Let me guess, Dr. Hall, you want to start off transforming all my citizens into your hideous mutated stuffed animals and then you're going to take over the world by transforming them into those same things?!" Mayor Sash deducted her plan.

"Correct!" Amy giggled. "I'll have seven billion wonderful little Cuddlebuddies all around the world!"

"But what about you? Will you be turned into one of those...experiments of yours?"

"Oh, dear heavens, no! Of course not, silly!" Amy giggled. She pranced around the Mayor and then went to one of her signature machines of transforming humans into Cuddlebuddies. "That's why I am wearing this protective vest that will shield me from the effects of my zipper, so that I won't be transformed into one of my own Cuddlebuddies!"

"Wait...you're going to transform an entire city of 50,000 people with just that machine?" Mayor Sash laughed a littled, "That thing can only accomodate two people at a time! You would expect a long line for about thirty city blocks just to transform every single person in Middleton into your demented vile creatures!"

But Amy went on with her plan, hooking a familiar power coupling to the two seats "I know, Mayor! That's why I also stole a giant satellite dish from the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology and made a few...adjustments...to it!"

"What do you mean, Amy?!" Mayor Sash growled.

DNAmy, with a slight smirk, pushed a green button on a remote control. TV monitors that covered a quarter of the square area of the warehouse showed a satellite dish about 200 feet long and 100 feet wide emerging from the outskirts of Middleton hovering towards downtown. The satellite was intended to help rural parts of the Tri-State area to receive better Internet signals. A single blast was enough to cover 50 square miles. However, when Amy stole it, she transformed it into one giant refective mirror instrumental to her plan.

"Once I transform you into one of of my favorite Cuddlebuddy, the extra power from my machine would be fed into that antenna!" Amy replied, pointing to a 70-foot tall antennae on top of the warehouse. "When the satellite that I stole reaches the warehouse and the antennae generates enough juice. I will fire the excess power of my improved genetic zipper from the antennae directly into the feed horn of the satellite. As I said before, one blast from the satellite will affect an entire city! And think about all the cities I will hit next after this town! Tokyo! Paris! London! Berlin! They will all feel the wrath of plush Cuddlebuddy fur!"

"You are insane, you vile woman!" Mayor Sash shrieked.

Reveling in his comments, she then shouted, loud and clear, for all her mutant CuddleBuddies to hear.

"Today, Middleton! Tomorrow...THE WORLD!"

* * *

><p>The kids were continuing to enjoy the bumper car ride when Buford suggested another idea.<p>

"Hey, Phineas! Let's kick it up a notch!"

"You got it, Buford!" Phineas said, bucking up some extra seatbelts on his bumper car. "Everyone, fasten your seatbelts! It's time for us to defy the laws of physics!" He pressed a purple button on his bumper car. Metal panels began to appear on the sides of the ride. A disco ball began to appear from overhead and illuminated the room.

"What the...? What's going on here?" Kim demanded before her cell phone car went sideways on the panels.

"We're transforming the course, Kim, into our very own gravity-defying bumper car ride! Our cars can now drive sideways!"

"Now you tell me!" Kim sneered, dialing up the cell phone for Linda.

"Mrs. Flynn! Mrs. Flynn, are you there ?!" she yelled into the phone.

"She's at the Sewing convention at the Danville Convention Center!" Phineas replied while driving his bumper car on the side.

* * *

><p>(<em>8 12 hours earlier)_

A knock on Candace's door was heard early in the morning. Both her and Stacy were still asleep, even though the sun was rising in the east.

"Uhhh..." Candace muttered, "...who is it?"

"It's your mom, dear!" Linda replied from outside.

"Come in..." she said groggily.

Linda opened the door, "Hey there, how's my little future Mad Dog cheerleader?"

"Doing fine!" Candace grinned. Stacy opened her eyes for the first time this morning.

"So what's on the practice agenda for today?" Linda asked.

"Backflips and tumbles are on the cheer menu for today, Mom. And speaking of which, we're gonna eat at Mr. Swirley's for ice cream afterwards!" Candace explained her schedule.

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetie!" Linda replied.

"But of course, there's also the thing with busting my brothers for their project for today!" Candace replied, debating on whether to go along with the practice or engage in her normal routine.

"Candace, enjoy your brothers' imaginations!" Linda suggested, "Anyways, me and your father are going to the Sewing Competition at the Danville Convention Center for most of today. You think you and the others can handle yourselves?"

"Sure, Mom! That won't be a problem!" Candace replied.

"And also promise that you won't call me up about some non-existent invention that I won't see in the backyard?" Linda asked, making her daughter to swear a vow.

"I promise, Mom!" Candace said, raising her right arm, swearing to uphold the promise.

Stacy intervened, saying, "You know she's going to discover a loop..."

"Quiet, Stace!" Candace whispered from her bed.

Linda stared for a moment at the two and said, "Anyways, we'll be back by at least ten since the convention is an all-day thing, plus we're helping to set up and taking down the booths."

"Okay, Mom. See you then!"

Linda closed the door right behind them.

At the Sewing Competition in the Danville Convention Center, Linda was at the judging booth when she received a call.

Linda looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kim's number.

_Li: (picks up) Hey, Kim! How's everything at the house?_  
><em>K: Mrs. Flynn, you need to come home, quick! Phineas and Ferb built a floating bumper car ride in the backyard!<em>  
><em>Li: Oh no! Don't tell me that Candace dragged you into this into trying to tattle on the boys for some un-seen thing.<em>

_K: To tell you the...urgh...just drop everything and get home quick so that you can bust Candace's brothers!_

_Li: Fine...I'll come home quick, but I have to get back to the sewing competition! The largest quilt part of the competition is going to be at 6:00!_

Kim hung up the phone.

"Oh yeah!" she cackled, "And now...to set up a date with my Joshy-woshy-poo!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(_The Possible house, early that morning)_

James and Ann were both asleep in the master bedroom when they heard a loud crying sound.

"Uhhh...I'm gonna make the Poseidon Project rocket boosters by tomorrow...!" James shouted to himself, still with his eyes closed.

Ann groaned, and with a half-awake look in her eyes, she stared at the time. It was 2:47am.

"What's that awful sound, James? And don't forget that someone needs to cut the grass and clean out the gutters! The gutters just reek of stinkbugs in there!"

"Don't look at me, Ann...we don't have babies anymore..." James muttered. "I'll find some time to mow the lawn tomorrow once I am done with the Poseidon Project."

"Um...that wasn't the sound of a baby...that sounds like a teenage boy crying!" Ann replied, "I think we should check it out!"

"Right with you, honey..." James said, taking out a flashlight from his nightstand. He turned the flashlight on.

The Possible parents slowly opened the door and crept silently downstairs to avoid waking up the Tweebs.

"Honey..." James whispered, "...are you sure that's the sound of a teenage boy crying in the middle of the night?"

"If I know and studied the teenage brain well, I'd say that yes, it is!" Ann replied. She had studied book after book from the Middleton Municipal Library on the subject of teenaged brains after Kim turned thirteen.

James and Ann both crept up to the front door. Ann slowly unlocked the locks to the door and turned the knob.

The two parents went outside and saw that the loud crying that stirred them awake was coming from the most unexpected source from across the street ...Joshua Wendell Mankey. Josh looked up at the only source of comfort he had...the glow of a streetlight post.

* * *

><p>Josh has had two horrible relationships gone wrong ever since that fateful day that Kim broke up with him. The first one with Violet Beauregarde, the captain of the Golden Girls dance team at Middleton High. For the first three weeks, the relationship went well. But, it all went south after Josh caught Violet cheating on another boy while they were on a date. However, Violet pushed Josh into a nearby ditch before he even tried to converse with her.<p>

The second relationship a couple months later, this time with Beebe Bluff, didn't go so well either. Beebe, a sophomore at Middleton High and the daughter of the multi-million dollar Bill Bluff, never was really interested in either Josh's band or his art. So the first date ended up with garbage being dumped on Josh by Bill's underlings and was forced to walk back home without a car. Worse, the underlings also took Josh's paint can, in which he intended to paint Beebe, and dumped the red paint for her hair on the seat of his khakis.

They ridiculed him, calling him a baboon as he walked away, disappointed and heartbroken, from the Bluff Mansion and the small village of Bluffington, to the 8-mile walk back to Middleton.

* * *

><p>Josh continued to weep in a discarded tissue paper that was stuck on the shoulder of his tattered shirt when the Possible parents spotted him. Because of the restraining order still in effect, Josh could not go on any part of the Possible property.<p>

"Well..well...well!" James grinned, walking across the street to the other side of the sidewalk. "If it isn't Mr. Joshua cheating-on-my-daughter Mankey! Serves you right for breaking my Kimmie-cub's heart!"

"But, Mr. Possible!" Josh cried, "It wasn't my fault!"

"It was completely your fault, Mankey!" James growled, "You made my daughter extremely upset that night! I am happy that we have the restraining order against you!"

"I was attacked that night!" Josh wailed, "That girl, whoever she was, jabbed me in my arm with some sort of needle!" He pulled up his shirt and pointed to the spot where he was jabbed by the mysterious girl. "And in that instance, Mr. Possible, I was the kissee, not the kisser!"

"And that means you don't have any feelings for this 'mysterious girl' who put that lipstick on your face?" James asked, still suspicious of Josh.

"No, sir!" Josh replied, taking out his cell phone . "I was threated at knifepoint by that girl before my date with Kim!" He took pictures on his smart phone of the mysterious girl outside the Mankey house. She was in all black had a mask, combat boots and gloves on and was seen wielding a hunting knife, a few hours before the kissing incident. "She said that if I kissed Kim, she would make my date with her a living hell!"

"Why didn't you report it to the police?" James asked. He now realized he made a horrible mistake of issuing the restraining order on Josh.

"The girl said that if I ratted her out to the cops, she threated to castrate me!" Josh explained, wiping away his tears. "So...I kept quiet! I didn't want any harm to come to myself or Kim!"

James was shocked and horrified. He had imposed extremely harsh restrictions on Josh, who was completely innocent, a victim of unfortunate circumstances.

Josh began to beg and plead on his kness, "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Possible! Can you find it in your hearts to forgive me? My love life has been a complete disaster since Kim broke up with me that night!" He then turned to James and added, "And Mr. Possible, I know that you put me through a lot since that awful night, but can you find it deep down inside to give me a second chance with your daughter? I promise that I'll be good this time around! PLEASEEEEE!"

James looked inside of Josh's teary eyes and then at his unkempt yard and back at Josh.

He then gave his answer, "Josh, I will be willing to give you a second chance with my daughter..."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Possible!" Josh smiled at him.

"...but only if you do chores around the house, especially in mowing the lawn and cleaning out the gutters!" James added, pointing to the overgrown grass and gosh-knows-what that's coming out of the gutters. "And my car really does need a good scrubbing!"

"But how can I get onto your property?" Josh asked, pointing out the one obstacle preventing him from entering the Possible house. "The restraining order is still in effect, remember? If I step on even a single blade of grass, I would end up being in the slammer for six months and would have to miss out the entire football season if I made the team!"

"Don't worry, Josh!" James replied in a more calm mood, "I'll call up the judge in the morning to tear up the restraining order so that you can do the chores for us!"

"Again, I can't thank you enough, Mr. Possible!" Josh shouted.

He was about to kiss Mr. Possible on the feet before James replied, "I think you should shower first before you begin your chores."

Josh looked at his clothes that were just covered in garbage and said, "Eeeeyeah...I think that would be a good idea."

"What time do you want to begin on the chores?" Anne asked him.

"How about if I pencil you guys in for 11am? Mr. Barkin wants us prospective football players to meet up for an important team meeting at 7." Josh replied. He was going to the same meeting that Ron was going.

"Okay, but don't be late!" Anne added, wagging her warning finger at him. "If you are late, then it's no date for you with my bubble-butt!"

"I promise that I will not disappoint you, Mrs. Possible!" Josh vowed.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>11am)<em>

Josh arrived at the Possible house when the meeting with the football players finally concluded. He couldn't stop chortling over what had happened with Barkin.

James and Anne were waiting for him.

"Looks like you're right on schedule, Josh!" James said. He also noticed Josh's non-stop chortling.

"What's so funny?" James sneered suspiciously. "You better not be pulling anything behind my back!"

"Barkin..." Josh chuckled a little, "...he can be a character sometimes! We saw pics of him repeatedly losing his pants and getting his tongue stuck on a metal pole!"

James realized what Josh mean and giggled a little, "Yeah, that is quite funny!" Then he cleared his throat and said, "Are you ready to begin your chores, Josh?"

"Oh, yes, sir!" Josh proclaimed.

Ann came out with a push-mower. She was in a white tank-top and some denim jeans shorts.

"Now, Josh, I want you to mow the lawn from top to bottom!" James said, "I want the grass to be cut evenly smooth in both our front yard and in the back."

Josh looked around the overgrown yard and pointed to a black spot.

"Um, what happened over there?"he asked.

"It's just the boys and the time they destroyed the old washing machine and set poor Kimberly's clothes on fire!" Ann recalled the Frankenstien-esque experiment of the Tweebs.

"So should I mow around it?" Josh questioned.

"I believe you should." James replied, before saying to his wife.

"Anne, dear, can you go to the gardening store and buy some more of the insta-Grass grower."

Ann pulled out the keys from her jeans shorts and said, "Don't worry, James. I'm on top of it!" She went to the beige car, started up the engine, and pulled out the driveway en route to the gardening store.

When Ann pulled out of sight, James turned around to Josh and glared at him.

"This is your one and only second chance!" he warned Josh, "If you mess it up, I am going to throw you into the nearest black hole. And by black hole, I mean six months for you in Juvenille Hall and the restraining order will be back in effect. You understand?!"

Josh nodded his head very quickly.

"Good!" James grinned, "I will lay out the ground rules once you two set up a date."

James then handed him the lawnmower.

"Now, start mowing!"

**AN: Beebe Bluff and Doug is created by Jim Jinkins and (c) by Disney.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

(_The Possible house, three hours later)_

Josh knocked the door, completely covered in sweat and gosh-knows-what from cleaning out the gutters of the Possible house. His shirt was removed to try and keep himself cooler from the hot summer sun, but it didn't help cover up the smell.

James answered the door and asked, "Josh? What happened to you?"

Out of breath, Josh replied slowly, "Lawn...mowed...Mr...Possible...gutters... cleaned...car...cleaned..."

"Uhhhh..."

And with that, he fainted to the carpet face-first.

"Looks like you need some water!" James said. He also sniffed him and was disgusted. "And a bath too!" heading quickly to the kitchen to pour Josh a glass of water.

* * *

><p>One long cold bath later, Josh was sitting on the long couch as James graded him on the performance of his chores.<p>

"Let's see, you mowed the lawn precisey at an even level, which I like. You washed my car from top to bottom and you finally managed to clean up the gunk out of the gutters." James said.

"So does this mean I get to arrange a date with Kim now that the chores are done?" Josh asked.

"Yes, Josh. However, once you and Kim arrange the time and place for a date, I will have to arrange the rules!" James replied, sipping on some lemonade, "And remember what we had with our talk last night if you fail me!"

"I remember, Mr. Possible..." Josh replied.

"Good!" James grinned, "Now that we've got that out of the way, I'll email Ronald and Monique about this news and you'll handle the date arrangements!"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Possible!" Josh smiled. He got his cell phone out and dialed Kim's number.

Little did Josh know, however, was that James went upstairs to the master bedroom. He was going to do some surveillance on the call that Josh was about to make. James put on a pair of headphones and turned the speaker on, which allowed him to overhear every call that was made within the vicinity of the Possible house.

"I hope Josh keeps his end of the bargain and make my Kimmie-cub happy..."

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn house, Kim had just finished calling up Linda while still continuing to drive on the bumper car.<p>

"Alright, now that Mrs. Flynn is coming home, I want this to be an epic bust unlike any other...but how?"

She got the brilliant idea in her head.

"I got it! I'll invite Mom and Dad in on the fun as well!"

Kim was about to dial the Possible home phone number when Josh's name appeared on the Caller ID.

The redhead squealed for joy.

"Oh my gosh! It's Josh!"

Kim quickly picked up the phone.

_K: Hello, my Joshy-woshy-pie?_  
><em>J: Hey, Kim. It's...um...been a while...<em>

_K: Been a while? What do you mean, cutie?_  
><em>J: We haven't talked in four months. Remember what had happened that night?<em>  
><em>K: Sorry, Josh...I don't remember it at all.<em>

Josh stopped for a moment and thought to himself, _Are you a knucklehead? You're going to open up Kim's old wounds and you're going to look at six months in Juvie, thanks to her dad! You gotta forget what had happened with her in the past and concentrate on the now!_

He took a deep breath, and replied calmly.

_J: Yeah...that was so in the past. So what's been going on with you lately?_  
><em>K: You know, I'm still in the babysitting business...<em>

_J: And saving the world, right?_

_K: Umm...what saving the world thing?_

Josh was caught by complete surprise.

_J: You don't remember saving the world at all? Don't you remember the time you took down that Killigan guy yesterday._

_K: No. If I tried to take on any of those freaky villains, I would lose a nail and cry over it. Anyways, I'm at the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville, trying to bust Phineas and Ferb. So, um, I was wondering if we can go out of a date together this evening!_

His eyes bulged out at what Kim had said.

_Okay, Josh, this has gotten into the weird territory! Not only does she not remember what had happened that night but she doesn't even remember all those times she told me about saving the world from the bad guys! Still, it's your one and only chance to prove to Kim that you deserve that second chance with her! Just play along!_

_J: Okay...(laughs nervously)...so, um, how about the Bumblebee's at Middleton tonight? I'll pick you up at your house at seven._

_K: (squeals with joy) Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! OHMIGOSH! Thank you, Josh! I love you from the very bottom of my heart._

_J: (blushes) And I...ermm...love you too as well..._

_K: (giggles sweetly) See you at seven, my Joshy-cutie._

_J: See you then..._

* * *

><p>Once he hung up, Josh was still stricken by the fact that Kim wasn't...well...Kim! James came out of the master bedroom. Josh didn't mind that James was eavesdropping on him because he knows that he is very protective of Kim.<p>

"Mr. Possible, did you hear what I hear?"

"I did, Josh!" James replied, "It seems that Kimmie-cub has been acting...strange on the phone..."

"You mean when she called me Joshy-cutie?" Josh questioned.

"No...it's about her saying something like not saving the world at all!" James replied. "Something must've happened to Kimmie-cub because she wasn't like this yesterday when she texted me and Anne."

"I'm kinda worried for her too, Mr. Possible. We need to check on her just to make sure she's okay." Josh replied, still speechless of what he had heard over the phone.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Josh! I'll get Anne and we'll go in my car."

* * *

><p>James went into the living room where Anne was sleeping on the couch, exhausted from covering up the ring of burnt grass from the destroyed washing machine a few days ago.<p>

"Anne...Anne...wake up!" he insisted.

Anne mumbled in her sleep. "Just let me make the precise incision..."

She opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you, James!" she said, rubbing her head, "I gotta stop dreaming about doing brain surgery in my sleep!"

"We need to check up on Kimmie-cub!" James replied, grabbing his keys "I think something odd and strange had happened to her at the Flynn's house in Danville!"

"Odd and strange?" Ann asked.

"You know how I usually eavesdrop on any boy Kim usually calls?" James questioned.

"Yeah?" Ann replied, not batting an eye to James' sometimes-unorthodox methods of overprotecting his daughter.

"She says that saving the world isn't her thing anymore!" James answered.

"That does looks suspicious to me!" Ann said, stroking her chin. "She never would say such things like that!"

"Me either." James remarked, "I think the both of us and Josh should head over there, just to see what's wrong with her."

"I'm right behind you, Mr. Possible!" Josh replied.

The three of them got out of the house. James and Anne were in the front seat while Josh sat in the back. The beige car headed out the driveway and headed towards Danville.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(_Downtown Middleton)_

The sedan dropped Candace, Jeremy, Ron and Rufus off in the alleyway that led to the back of the abandoned television factory.

"So how are we going to get to the warehouse with the Mayor inside?" Jeremy asked, still unsure of his role in the plan to stop DNAmy's plot to transform the entire world into her army of Cuddlebuddies.

"Like how I would do it, sneaking behind enemy lines!" Candace answered.

"Or as KP would usually call it, the back way." Ron replied.

Candace then went back to the Kimmunicator to talk with Wade. In her hand was a set of tranquilizer darts and a mini-tranquilizer gun.

"So, Wade, how do I use these things?" Candace questioned, looking at the darts.

"The fluid that's in those tranquilizers can knock out DNAmy's creatures and put them in a deep sleep for months, Candace!" Wade replied, "However, the tranquilizer gun can only hold one dart at a time so you are going to have to do a bit of reloading."

"So how many creatures does Amy have around the complex?" Candace asked.

"She has about fifteen of them. One dart has the power to knock out a single mutant CuddleBuddy of hers so you have to conserve your darts very wisely!" Wade insisted, noting the power that is contained with the darts.

Candace put both the minigun and the darts back in her knapsack.

"Which warehouse is the Mayor being held up in?" Candace asked.

"I am tracking the coordinates to where the Mayor is located." Wade said, typing up the coordinates.

"Bingo! He is being held up in Warehouse Four, at the very middle of the complex!"

"We'll have him out in no time!" Candace smirked.

"You have to hurry, Candace!" Wade insisted, still playing along as if it were a regular mission. "We have to make sure the giant satellite dish that Amy is controlling does not absorb any power from that genetic zipper that she has created! If she does, then the entire world could become one giant CuddleBuddy farm!"

"We'll stop her plan, Wade, one way or another!" Candace exclaimed, getting out Kim's hairdryer grappling gun. She fired it once and it connected with the top of a nearby building. Candace was lifted off the ground and she twirled around in mid-air, landing feet first on the top.

"So how does the grappling gun fire again?" Jeremy asked, looking at his own grappling gun for the first time.

"I think you pull this little trigger-thingey here..." Ron said, trying to get his grappling gun to work.

Jeremy aimed the grappling gun at the building, fired, and the hook landed on the top of the building. He landed on the top of the building as well with Candace.

"Ron? What's taking so long?" Candace demanded.

"I think I got it this time, Candace!" Ron replied, aiming his grappling gun at the building. He fired it and it took his pants, showing off his pink heart boxers.

"Oh man!" he complained, "That's the ninth time in the last two months that it has happened to me!"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Phineas!" Buford suggested, "How about we turn gravity on top of its head?"<p>

"Buford, you read my mind!" Phineas grinned. Then he called out, "Everyone, turn on your zero-gravity mode on your bumper car control panels.

Everyone, including Kim, pressed the button. Glass domes were suddenly activated on all the bumper cars and they all started to float in mid air.

"Wow, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

"Now, let's bump!" Phineas proclaimed as they resumed bumping the cars into each other, this time in zero-gravity.

Kim, from her bumper car, instinctively got out her cell phone, "Now, it's time for me to call Mom!"

She dialed Anne's cell phone number.

_A: Hello?_  
><em>K: Mom? Is that you?<em>  
><em>A: Yes, what is it?<em>

_K: I want you to come to the Flynn house ASAP! _

_A: Me, your father and Josh are going to be there in about fifteen minutes, so hold your horses and we'll be there._

Kim ended the call right then and there. She was about to accomplish what the real Candace could not.

* * *

><p>Perched safely on top of the building, Candace took out the tranquilizer gun and one of the darts that Wade had mentioned to her on the Kimmunicator. She kneeled on one knee, put on the silencer, and fired the dart gun at one of her creatures guarding the warehouse of where Mayor Sash was. The creature fell down and went into a deep sleep. She did the same thing with the three other creatures whom were guarding the facility.<p>

"Good shot, Candace!" Jeremy smiled.

Candace, however, hushed him, "Quiet, Jeremy! We don't want to be caught!"

Rufus came out of the pulled-up pants of Ron and used his paw to hush Jeremy.

"Okay, little dude!" Jeremy whispered before looking at Candace, "So what's next?"

"Once all these...creature things...are knocked out, we'll sneak into the warehouse and free the mayor!" Candace said, looking through the zoom piece and taking out another one of Amy's freaks of nature.

Jeremy heard a rapid fluttering of wings, looked behind his back and gasped. Ron heard it too and his jaw dropped.

"Um...Candace?"

"Not now, Jeremy!" Candace replied, ignoring him at first and onlyl looking at the I'm trying to subdue the last of DNAmy's Cuddle...things guarding the warehouse! We'll have the Mayor free in no time!"

"Candace...I think you should look behind you..." Ron stammered, pointing.

"Um...looks like we are not alone here!" Jeremy screamed.

Candace looked behind them and beheld what they were seeing.

A flock of Amy's CuddleBuddy creatures, a Retrieveagle, was surrounding the three heroes from behind. A Retrieveagle was a Cuddlebuddy that had the body and legs of a golden retriever and the wings and beak of a bald eagle. It began to emit its warning sound: the combination of a bark and an eagle screech. Attached to its body was a canister of knockout gas and they also had gas masks over their faces.

The Retrieveagle used its hind legs to release the valves to the gas, covering the entire top of the building.

Candace, Jeremy and Ron coughed on the gas.

"Ugh...what is that..."

All three of them shut their eyes and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Phineas and the rest of his friends were finished with the floating bumper car ride after thirty minutes of zero-gravity.<p>

"Okay, Ferb, let's set her down!" Phineas shouted to his stepbrother.

Ferb pressed a purple button on his bumper car, which set the bumper cars back down to normal and lowered the ride itself to the ground. Once it landed on solid ground, all the kids, including Monique and Tara, got off the bumper cars and onto the warm summer grass.

"Wow, Phineas! That was totally the best bumper car ride that I've been on!" Monique exclaimed.

"And the zero-gravity thing was the icing on the cake!" Tara added.

"Thanks, girls!" Phineas replied. He turned to the rest of his friends and asked, "Now...what should we do with this bumper course here?"

Kim jumped off the ride and snarked, "I have my answer for you two is...nothing! Look at this ride! I don't believe you can even make the course disappear before Mrs. Flynn arrives! She's gonna pin the bust on you two in no time!"

"What does she even mean?" Phineas wondered. The rest of his friend shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

><p>(<em>The Tweebs' Bedroom)<em>

The two 13-year old supergenius twins were complaining about being grounded for the events that had happened a couple nights ago.

"Uhhhh...it's soooo hot..." Jim complained.

"And the A/C's on the fritz too!" Tim whined.

"And Barkin's meeting was sooooooo booor...orrr...ing!" Jim added in, referring to the football meeting they had earlier with Ron.

Tim: But then again, the baby photos of him...

Jim: ...were hilarious.

Tim: Even though we are grounded...

Jim: ...in our rooms,...

Tim: ...we can still have a little...

Jim: ...fun with Kim!

Jim looked underneath his bed for any piece of technology that they can work with. He found a remote that was used a few days ago and showed it to Tim.

Jim: Hey bro, let's rewire it...

Tim: ...and see if Kim gets freaked out by...

Jim: ...whatever it does!

Jim opened up the remote and worked alongside with his twin brother. Once they repaired it, Tim pressed the button.

Jim: "I don't know what it did..."

Tim: "...but let's hope it freaks out big sis!"

* * *

><p>The three honks on Linda's horn signified her presence.<p>

"Yes! She's home!" Kim cackled before talking to the bumper car ride, "Now, Mr. Ride...don't go anywhere! Mrs. Flynn will see you shortly!"

Kim opened up the gate and ran out of the backyard. She was frantically flailing her arms around and screaming out "MRS. FLYNN! MRS. FLYNN! MRS. FLYNN!"

Linda got out of the SUV, turned around and saw Kim. Earlier, she got a text from Candace after practice that she was going to Jenny's after ice cream at Mr. Swirley's.

"What's gotten into you, Kim?! I thought you were supposed to help Candace get onto the cheer squad! she asked before noticing that Kim's demeanor was similar to that of her daughter's.

"Mrs. Flynn! You have to check out the backyard!" Kim yelled out in a similar way that Candace would and grabbed Linda by her right hand, whisking her away to the front of the house, "Phineas and Ferb built a bumper car ride in the backyard that can float in mid-air! Come quick! Now!" In her left hand were some cookies that she made for the sewing competition.

"Just a minute, Kim! Let me set the cookies down!" Linda replied as she got to the kitchen to put down the cookies.

"NO TIME!" Kim screamed, grabbing Linda's hand even tighter. Linda let go of the cookies as they fell to the tile floor, crumbs all over the place.

Kim forced Linda to go to the living room, closing her eyes.

"Okay, here you go, Mrs. Flynn. One bumper car ride in the backyard!" Kim proclaimed, her eyes closed.

"What bumper car ride in the backyard?" Linda asked, perplexed. "All I see are the kids right in front of me!" She saw Phineas, Ferb, and the others assembled in the living room behind the screen door.

Kim opened her eyes and her jaw dropped in stunned disbelief.

The bumper car ride that was in the backyard disappeared before Linda could even see it.

"But it was here! A bumper car ride that had all these crazy cars! Where did it GO?!"

* * *

><p>While Kim was forcing Linda to come into the house, Phineas said in the backyard. "Since Mom's here, I bet she made cookies for everyone!"<p>

"I would like one!" Buford proclaimed.

"Two for me!" Isabella said.

"Hopefully, she made a fresh big batch for everyone to enjoy!" Phineas said before the group headed on over to the living room.

Monique whispered in Tara's ear, "Girl, don't forget about...you know...the switch..."

Tara whispered back, "Don't worry, Tara! Once Candace gets home, we'll get Phineas and Ferb to build that machine that Ron was talking about and we'll get both Kim and Candace back to the way they were before midnight!"

At that moment, a rocket with an industrial-strength cable with a hook on the end grabbed the bumper car ride. It was the same one that the twins launched a few days ago. The rocket zoomed out of sight with the bumper car ride attached before Linda could even look out.

"This is no fair!" Kim whined loudly.

"Alright, Kim! I think what you need to do now is to sweep the floor of all the cookie crumbs! I'll get you the broom and dustpan!"

"Oh, rats!" the kids chanted dissapprovingly.

"Don't worry, dears!" Linda smiled at the kids, "I made another batch of cookies and put them in the fridge for you to enjoy!"

"Yay!" the kids all cheered.

Linda gave Kim both the dustpan and broom. "Now I want every crumb off the floor, Kim!"

"But...but...but...!" Kim stammered.

Perry came downstairs in his normal state. He had been sleeping the entire time.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas grinned, petting him. "I wonder how Candace is doing?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A bright light shone on both boyfriend and girlfriend. Everything else was pitch black surrounding them.

Candace muttered and groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt something hard on her back.

"What happened? Jeremy? You...awake?" she groaned as she finally came to.

Jeremy opened his eyes next and uttered, "Ugh...yeah...Candace! Whatever that stuff was...it was strong...Are you okay?"

"Kinda..." Candace said, still feeling the sting of the gas, "First thing, I was knocking out Amy's...animal things...left and right and, next thing I knew, I saw these eagle-dog like things with gas cans on them..."

Candace, now fully alert, looked around the light source, then at Jeremy, and then looked down at her body. They were now chained to steel tables standing upright?

"Jeremy, have you seen Ron?" the redhead asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was on the rooftop with us!" Jeremy said.

A second spotlight suddenly was turned on, focusing on Ron. Like Jeremy and Candace, he too was chained to a metal table upright. He was asleep and drooling.

"Ron? Wake up!"

"Huh?" Ron murmered, his drool dripping to the floor."I wanna put on that diaper when I go potty!"

"Ron!" Candace screamed.

Ron snapped open his eyes and came to. "Huh? Oh! Thank for snapping me out of it, Candace! I thought I was about about to have one of my toilet-training nightmares!"

"Ewww...don't be so graphic, Ron!" Candace moaned with disgust.

Jeremy intervened and asked, "Um, Candace, I don't want to interrupt you or anything but exactly whose lair are we in?"

All of the lights flickered on as they saw multiple machines and large test tubes everywhere. This was obviously mad scientist territory!

"It's meeee!" a voice shouted from the PA system speakers.

"Umm...Ron? Who's that?" Jeremy asked.

"One of the villians KP normally faces, which means the bad guy's about to make the entrance.

The villain then instructed one of her Cuddlebuddy henchmen, a mutated pig, to open up the docking doors of the old warehouse.

"So...you must be DNAmy!" Candace sneered at the villainous geneticist.

"Dr. Amy Hall! At your service!" Amy grinned, "So...how did you think of my entrance?"

"Mmm...I'd give it a B-minus or a C-plus." Ron replied, seeing how many of Kim's villains have made dramatic entrances before.

"Yeah..." Amy admitted, "...it's my baby step in my first taking-over-the-world scheme!"

The bell dinged in the kitchen area of the warehouse, about 40 feet from Amy.

"Ooooh!" Amy giggled with excitement, "My chocolate chip cookies are done!"

Observing her behavior, Jeremy said to Ron, "She doesn't look evil to me, Ron."

"No, I would rather put her in the 'not mentally there' file!" Ron replied to his student of distractions.

Amy overheard this and brushed it off.

"Meh...I've been called worse!" Amy replied to the sidekicks as she went to the kitchen. She got her fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven, and pranced her way out of the kitchen.

"Want one?" Amy asked, offering up the cookies to the three teenagers. "I baked these myself! They are made with love!"

Candace, however, suspected something.

"Are these cookies poisoned! I so need to know the sitch!" she asked.

"Oh, heavens no, dearie!" Amy giggled with childish delight, "They're from an old Hall family recipe that was once from my great-grandmother!"

"Well, in that case..." Candace laughed a little "I would like to try one!"

"Candace!" Jeremy warned her, fearing something horrible could happen to her.

Amy gave Candace one of her cookies and put it in her shackled hands. Candace sampled a bite of the cookie.

Ron and Jeremy bit their lip in agony when she swallowed bits of the cookie, fearing any sinister effects on her.

Candace swallowed the rest of it, and no ill effect befell upon her.

Ron and Jeremy both sighed in relief that she was okay.

"Mmmm! Dee-lish!" Candace shouted with delight.

"I knew you would like my cookies, Kimberly!" Amy grinned, then looked at Candace's hair. "Is that a new haircut? Did you get a new barber?"

Once she said Kim's name, Candace questioned, "Kim? Why would you call me Kim?"

"Let's go down the list." Amy replied, "You have the hair, although it's been cut a little differently. You have the mission clothes, and, most importantly, you have the phrases! Is there something I'm not aware about?"

Amy frowned at her.

"So totally not, DNAmy! It's no big!" Candace said with a smile at her.

Both she and Amy stared at each other for a minute before Amy replied, the grin returned to her face, "Okay then, Kimmy!"

"So where is the Mayor?" Candace questioned.

Amy snickered, throwing a switch on one of her machines, "Don't worry, sugar! He's alright...for now!"

One of the hidden doors in the side of the warehouse revealed Mayor Sash. He was shackled to a metal chair, which lied on a conveyor belt leading to her genetic zipper. His mouth was covered with duct tape.

"What's this evil scheme that you have up your sleeve, Amy?" Candace sneered, seeing the Mayor restrained in this manner.

"Obviously, Kimmie, I want to humiliate the meanie for abandoning me a long time ago!" Amy dramatically said, standing in a pose with a single tear in her eye.

Mayor Sash screamed in a muffled voice, "That's because you are a childish ugly-faced freak that no one wants to be around with!"

Amy continued on, ignoring the mayor's words, "As you know, Kimmie, I have every single Cuddlebuddy known to man!"

She grabbed a remote and pressed an orange button. An orange curtain revealed the collection of all 5,436 kinds of Cuddlebuddies.

"Wow!" Candace whistled at Amy's Cuddlebuddy collection, "How do you sleep at night with them!"

"I usually sleep with two of them, side by side, on a rotating basis!"

"Yeah..." the Mayor shouted, his mouth still restrained by the tape, "...underneath your smelly armpits with hair growing out of them!"

"But that wasn't enough!" Candace exclaimed, "You just wanted more!"

"That's where my knowledge as a leading bio-geneticist comes into play! I've always dreamed of making human-sized Cuddlebuddies all to myself! I've bought myself some henchmen from HenchCo..."

"HenchCo?" Jeremy asked, interrupting her monologue.

"The one-stop shop for all the villains to buy henchmen." Ron explained.

"Can you two not interrupt?!" Amy scowled a little.

"Sorry!" both Jeremy and Ron whimpered.

Amy went back to Candace and continued on her monologue, "Jack Hench was such a sweetie, that he lended me about thirty henchmen. I transformed them all with my new and improved genetic zipper here with farm animals!"

She pointed toward the zipper machine that she rebuilt.

"Last time we met, Kimmy, I was in Alaska, about to transform the governor of that state into a polar bear/seal Cuddlebuddy, the second-rarest Cuddlebuddy on Earth only to Flamingoat!"

Amy's smile then faded from her face as she began to sob, "But you, Kim Possible, ruined everything! You destroyed my old zipper and snowboarded out of my lair with the governor, while yours truly was locked up in a jail cell and my poor defenseless animals were locked up in tight cages, being used for experiments that are against the laws of science and nature!" She expected the three teenagers to buy into her sob story.

Candace mustered enough anger to counter Amy's own words. "And rightly so! It's _your _experiments that are against the laws of science and nature! You are so totally sick and wrong in my book, Amy!"

"Oh will you hush it, meanie!" Amy exclaimed, snapping at Kim.

Then, she began to laugh evily.

"As a little... 'payback'...for what you did to me and my sweeties, I intend to transform EVERY man, woman, and child in the world in my very own life-sized CuddleBuddies!"

Ron gasped, "All seven billion people?!"

Amy sighed, not wanting to repeat her evil monologue again, "Yes...every single person in the world!"

She then laughed at an entire map of the city of Middleton on the wall, "Starting with this crummy city!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Kim finally managed to sweep away the last of the cookie crumbs that fell to the floor with the broom and dustpan.

"Ugh! This is unfair?!" she vented in frustration, "Why must I clean up after Phineas and Ferb?!"

"Because it was you who lured me outside to see nothing at all in the backyard, Kim!" Linda looked down at the now-clean floor, and then grabbed her purse. "Well...the floor's all done! I'm going to head on back to the Danville Convention Center! The girls need me to judge the sewing competition. I'll be back around midnight!"

"Dinner's in the fridge!" she remarked, grabbing her keys.

"But, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim whined.

"Not another word about this, Kim!" Linda groaned, convinced that Candace would use Kim to try and rat out her brothers, "I will have a talk with Candace when she gets back from Jenny's!"

She was about to leave when Monique came in between her and the front door,

"Mrs. Flynn!" Monique exclaimed, "There's something I need to tell you!"

"Can it wait, Monique?" Linda replied in a hurry, pushing Monique aside and opening the front door. She didn't want to be late for the competition.

"But you have to believe me!" Monique shouted, trying in vain to catch Linda's attention, "Kim and Candace have..."

Then Linda quickly closed the door.

"...traded personalities! Ugh! This so totally stinks!"

Tara, who was upstairs at the time, heard the exchange and went down the steps to see what was going on.

"Monique? What happened?" the blonde asked. She hoped that Linda would understand what was really happening to her daughter.

"I tried to tell her about Candace but she was, like, 'Nuh-uh' and left!" Monique sighed. "TBH, I think this is getting frustrating!"

"To be honest?" Tara guessed the Monique-speak.

"You got that right, girl..." Monique sighed before looking at the clock.

"Five o'clock...only seven hours left before I lose my BFF to the endless sound of 'busting Phineas and Ferb!' "

Tara added more bad news, "And we still don't have four supergeniuses, not to mention the fact that we still don't know what the machine looks like!"

"If only there was some miracle that can help us!" Monique cried out, collapsing to her knees. Her head leaned up to the ceiling.

Tara tapped Monique on the shoulders and shouted, pointing to the window! "Look! It's Kim's parents!"

Monique jumped out and looked out as well. Indeed, she saw James and Anne coming out of the family car.

"Finally!" Monique yelled with exultation, looking away the window for a moment. "At least they'll understand what happened to Kim!"

Tara also noticed an extra person coming out the back.

"Um...is that who I think it is?"

Josh got out of the car behind Kim's parents, coming out in dark khakis and a button-up shirt.

"Girl! I don't believe my fashionista eyes!" Monique gasped in shock and surprise, "That's Josh Mankey!"

"I thought Kim's parents put a restraining order on him after what Ron told me of their date!" Tara responded in stunned disbelief. Ron had told her what had happened that night, that is, his recollection of the events.

"Poor thing was upset for four days after what happened." Monique recalled.

Both the girls couldn't piece together why Josh would be coming with Kim's parents.

* * *

><p>James came up to the front door and rang the doorbell.<p>

"Kimmie-cub, I hope you're alright in there!" he shouted, tapping the door twice.

Josh was getting the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"I hope she'll accept me after what had happened!" he told them with a bit of quivering in his voice.

"Don't worry, Josh!" Anne replied with a smile, "She'll find it deep down in her heart to forgive you. As the old saying goes, time can heal old wounds!"

The front door was unlocked and opened by Monique. An anxious and awkward smile fell on her face, unsure if the Possibles were prepared to see what had happened to their beautiful daughter.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Possible!" she replied, greeting them, "What brings you to the neighborhood?"

"Hey, Monique!" Anne said with a smile, "Is Kim around?"

"She's in the kitchen, cleaning up a cookie mess on the floor." Monique said, pointing to the kitchen area.

She then looked at Josh and asked, "But what's with bringing Kim's ex-crush here?"

"Yeah…" Tara added in, looking at him suspiciously, "I thought you put him underneath that restraining order!"

"Did you get the message I sent you on your phone this afternoon, Monique?" James asked the fashionista.

"Honestly, I haven't checked it since early this morning…" Monique admitted as she took out her cell phone.

Indeed, there was one message from "Possible, James."

She pressed the open button and it said:

_Monique,_

_ I decided to give Josh a second chance with dating my daughter. He had been suffering a lot ever since Kim broke up with him. He also told us that he had been threatened by the mysterious girl whom, he told us, would make his date with Kim a living hell for him. He never got a good look at her face but recognized that it was the same girl who humiliated him on our front door by her military-style outfit. I got carried away with my harsh treatment of Josh afterwards. To show how sorry I am to him, I had the judge strike down the restraining order so that Josh would deserve that chance with my daughter. Hopefully, I did the right thing._

_ James_

Josh also got out his cell phone and showed pictures of the mystery girl running away from his house, brandishing the hunting knife.

Monique and Tara stared at those pictures. The figure was no taller than them.

"Why didn't you go to the cops?" Monique questioned Josh.

Josh told them the hard truth, "Because, as I told Kim's parents, she threatened to castrate me if I went to the police! And Kim wouldn't have believed me at the time…"

Kim peered her head out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about.

"And speaking of Kim…" Monique groaned.

Josh began his apology that he had held deep inside for the past few months. He wanted to get that heavy burden off his shoulders.

"Kim…I'm so sorry for…."

But before he could say anything more, Kim ran up to Josh with her heart beating fast.

"Oh, my Joshie-woshy!" she proclaimed. Kim hugged him tightly and began to kiss him on the lips and cheeks.

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed, both being amazed and confused at the same time, "That was…unexpected!"

"He's soooo cute!" Kim shouted out loud, proclaiming her love for the spiked-haired teen, "I wanna hug him forever and ever!"

"Um…Kimmie-cub?" James interceded.

"I'll keep my Joshy-woshy around and…."

James cleared his throat and tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"Oh…um…sorry, Daddy!" Kim chuckled fretfully.

"I'd hate to interrupt your happy reunion with Joshua…" James clarified the situation back in Middleton, "…but the Mayor needs your help!"

"What?!" Kim asked, baffled.

"The Mayor has been kidnapped by a crazed geneticist!" Anne shrieked in horror, "And you have to save him!"

"Mom…Dad…I don't wanna go there! It's too dangerous out there for a poor defenseless girl like me!"

Anne was stunned at the words coming from her daughter's mouth! But nothing could prepare them for what came next from Kim's mouth.

"Anyways, I tried to bust Phineas and Ferb for their crazy idea today but, once again, it disappeared from the backyard!"

Anne was about to say something before Kim asked her father, "Anyways, may I take my Joshy-woshy to the Danville Park, then Steam Noir, and finally to Bumblebees for a milkshake for two?" She nuzzled her cheek against Josh's cheeks.

Josh took a deep breath. This was the date with Kim that he had only dreamed of for months. However, something was off…._waaaaaay _off.

James, knowing that Josh had become a more responsible and mature young man than last time, agreed.

"I do not see a problem with it at all, Kimmie-Cub." James said, accepting his daughter's proposal. He wanted to get one more thing out of the way. "Now, allow me to lay out the ground rules for your date with Josh!"

James began to list the rules that the two teens must follow, "First of all, you need to be back. Josh can take you to either our house or at the Flynn-Fletchers. However, if you intend on returning to the Flynn house, you need to send either me or your mother a text. Second, I do not want _any _inappropriate touching of my daughter, and this goes especially for you, Josh!"

"Do not worry, Mr. Possible! I have your word!" Josh vowed, knowing he will not make the same mistake twice.

"What about hugging and kissing, Daddy?" Kim asked.

"Hugs are okay and maybe a kiss or two is okay in my book, but nothing more than that." James continued, "And finally, rule number three, do not break the curfew that _I _set for you, Kimberly. If you break it, you will, unfortunately, bear the consequences of your own actions!"

"I promise that I'll be back by ten!" Kim grinned, batting her eyes.

"That's my girl! Now you two go along and have fun!" James smiled at the couple. He knew his daughter was growing up fast.

Anne, however, watched with worry as the two teens went outside to enjoy their date together.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Anne gently closed the front door behind Kim and Josh on the way to their date. James, meanwhile, saw what had happened to his daughter and was trying to fit everything in.

"Okay...that totally did not sound like our Kimberly at all..." James said with suspicion. "If I knew the real Kimmie-cub, she would be rushing out that door in her mission uniform in a heartbeat!"

Anne agreed, "Yeah, and the clothes she had on just don't coordinate!"

Monique saw what the two parents had said and replied, "Mmm-hm...that just pretty much sums up what had happened here over the last couple of hours, Drs. P!"

"What happened to our Kim, Monique?" Anne whimpered.

Before Monique could answer, James' eyes were directed towards the dining room. His shoes treaded on the carpet in the same way that Kim was walking on.

"James, what are you doing?" Ann asked.

"Retracing the steps Kimberly took when she walked out here." James replied. "I think that should be our best method to better understand what's going on with her! When we talked to her yesterday night over the phone, Kimmie-cub was completely normal! She told us about how she stopped some mad golfer from transforming the Gulf of Mexico into a giant 36-hole golf course!"

Monique got an idea and whispered in Tara's ear. "Tara, why don't you tell them everything since you were there at Mr. Swirley's?"

"Okay, Monique!" Tara replied and took a deep breath. She turned to Kim's parents and said "Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I know what had happened to Kim!"

James, without hesitated, questioned the blonde cheerleader, "Tara, what happened with my baby girl?"

"Here goes, Mr. Possible!" Tara replied, hesitant at first. But then, she let it all out.

"After cheer practice, we went to Mr. Swirley's for ice cream. Kim and Candace went to the restroom to apply some makeup on. The next thing we saw, ten minutes later, was Kim in Candace's clothes, saying stuff like busting Phineas and Ferb for their inventions, which are so really cool!"

James didn't worry at all with Phineas and Ferb. He had seen his sons use experimental rockets before. "Heh, boys will be boys!"

Tara continued explaining, "Candace, meanwile, has all of your daughter's cheer skills, her gadgets, and, most importantly, her catchphrases!"

"So what you're saying is that Candace is the one out there saving the Mayor and not my Kimmie-cub?" James asked the two girls.

"In the CSOT, Mr. Dr. P, then yes!" Monique replied.

"CSOT?" Ann asked for the translation of the Monique-speak.

"Current state of things." Monique answered. "Basically, if we don't do something by midnight, then both Kim and Candace will be stuck like this forever and I would be totally late for the Steel Toe-Pain King fight that's gonna be on cable!"

"And my Kimmie-cub won't be the same ever again!" James realized to his great fear of Kim not being herself ever again.

Ann turned her head around, as if she was looking for someone.

"Where's Ronald in all of this?" the brain surgeon inquired.

"He's with Candace and Jeremy on the mission." came the reply from Monique, "Don't know where the Jeremy thing came into play but he's with them!"

Tara then remembered the message Ron sent to her on her cell phone.

"Speaking of Ron..." she replied,"...he did mention a personality reversing machine, even though we don't know what it looks like. As of right now, it's the only chance we got of getting Kim back to where she was befor all this happened!"

All of a sudden, James started to think deep into his mind.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Mr. Possible?" Tara asked.

"Personalty reversing...huh? I kinda recall doing such a thing in college!" James said to the blonde.

"You do?" Tara questioned with heightened interest.

The memories of MIST with his other colleages came back to him.

"I was one of the four supergeniuses who built the prototype of the machine! We called it Project Zeus!" James proudly proclaimed.

Monique grinned and asked him, "Is it one of those 'top-secret, for-your-eyes-only Area 51' type of government projects?"

James gave a hearty laugh and said, "Oh no, Monique! Not at all! It was more of a college life type of thing me and the rest of my crew did during Spring Break! Me, Ramesh, Chen, and Drew..."

"Wait...the blue guy that Kim always fights was a part of your crew?!" Monique gasped, interrupting James' monologue.

"Yes, Monique." James acknowledged Drakken's former place in the group, "Dr. Drew Lipsky was a part of our group before the whole Bebes incident and him mooning the mascot of the university."

"As I was saying..." James continued, "...with our combined knowledge of robotics and the latest in technology that we had at the time, we came up with the idea of Project Zeus! It was a two-part machine that was to be so advanced for its time that no one could rival its design or technological prowess! We had fun with the machine all week long until one fateful night..."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p><em>(flashback to 22 years ago, the Bistate Hall Dormitory, 10pm)<em>

A young James, John Chen, and Ramesh were laughing on their beds. The Zeus Project, which weighed around two tons, sat on the far end of their dorm.

"Oh man..." the young James grinned, "...that personalty switching was totally something!"

"Yeah..." Chen giggled. "It was so fun being you, James!"

"Now cut that out!" Ramesh laughed, "The best part was having your mind, Chen!"

James then looked at the cat clock mounted on his wall.

"Anyways, where is Drew?" he wondered, "He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Maybe he had trouble putting his pants on this morning!" Chen grinned.

"Or had his mama put them on for him!" Ramesh snorted.

"Now, you two, Drew's grades had been slipping since the winter break and it's our job to help him back up!" James reminded of both Chen's and Ramesh's responsibilities. "If he fails one more exam, Chancellor is going to kick him out of MIST for good! He helped us out on making Project Zeus for fun, and we should do the same thing for him in terms of his grades!"

"Fine..." Ramesh reluctantly agreed.

Drew then opened the door and entered into the dorm room.

"Why hello, fellow crew members!" Drew grinned.

"Heya, Drewbie!" Chen giggled, weakly waving to him.

"For your information, Chen, only my mother can call me that!" Drew snarked.

Ramesh joined in on the giggling. "Did your mommy bring you a little snacky-wacky?"

"That's enough fun, crew members!" James warned them. "Anyways, Drew, ready to begin on your studies for that big chemistry test coming up Wednesday?" He was holding an extremely-thick chemistry books in his hands, filled with difficult formulas and equations.

"So totally not, James!" Drew grinned, "It's Spring Break! Time to let that hair down!"

James, however, was more serious in his tone of voice. "I'd hate to interrupt on the spirit of Spring Break, Drew, but tomorrow is Monday and you gotta get your grades up or Chancellor is going to expel you from the university!"

"News flash, James! I do NOT like Chancellor!" Drew growled and ranted. "He just cut about $400,000 from the department's budget to give the football coach a raise!"

"Drew..." James sternly replied, "...it's your last chance to graduate with us! You helped us on Project Zeus and we're going to help out with your grades in return! What do ya say, old pay!"

Drew huffed until he gave in, "Fine, James..."

"Not to mention that the science department dance is three days away..." Chen added, "...and we have no girls to go out with!"

"Oh please, Chen..." Drew countered, "I brought in a cousin from New Jersey that can help us with that problem!"

"A cousin from New Jersey?" James stuttered, "Um...hate to break it you, Drew, but bringing unauthorized persons from other departments on the campus after 9pm is strictly against the rules!"

"Oh pish-posh!" Drew dismissed James' words, "He'll be only around for around two hours a night for an entire week and then leave!"

Drew stepped aside the doorway as his cousin began to slide on the floor as if he was an 80s rock star, playing an air guitar and wailing loudly as if he was playing it off key. His mullet was longer and he was in his early 20s. He was working towards a mechanics degree and was sleeping in the auto engineer dorms. Drew had convinced him to sneak out into the science dorms, where James and his crew were at.

James was stunned to see the unauthorized visitor yelling as loud as he could. The other students in the surrounding dorms were trying to sleep.

"Ohh...yeah...yeah...yeah!" the intruder yelled at the top of his lungs. "That was so the most awesome air guitar solo in the history of rock! Seriously!"

"Gentlemen, I give you my cousin, Edward Lipsky! He's a mechanic, so he should be useful in building our lady bots!"

"Or as I like to call them...babe bots! Seriously!" Edward yelled. "And speaking of babes, my life goal is just to drive down on an open highway on a sweet hot rod with a smokin' hot babe by my side!"

James glared at his college room-mate in the eyes.

"Drew? What the heck are you trying to do?!" James grunted.

"I was planning on building some lady robots for that dance coming up!" Drew replied.

"Drew...it's either your studies or Chancellor kicking both you and your cousin's butt out of MIST for good!" James hissed, "And you are treading on very thin ice with him!"

Edward walked on to the kitchen and opened the fridge for an entire two-liter bottle of cola.

"Mind if I raid your fridge! I am so thirsty! Seriously!" Edward groaned. He opened the top of the cola bottle and began to chug it.

"Look...all Edward is going to do is to help us make those lady bots for the dance!" Drew barked, "He isn't going to make a mess of things!"

Edward then tossed the empty bottle to the kitchen floor and belched loudly.

"Whoooooooa! That was so an epic burp! Seriously!" Edward exclaimed.

James, Ramesh and Chen went to the bathroom of their dorm so that Drew and his cousin were alone together. He then locked the door.

"This is not good..." Chen gasped, beginning to panic, "Drew has put himself on academic probation and now he's going to get all of us in trouble with President Chancellor!"

"We need to come up with a plan to get that...long-haired hippie of a cousin of his out of our dorm!" James said, "And to get Drew out of our group for good!"

"What?" Ramesh questioned, surprised that James said those words, "I thought you wanted to help him!"

"Well...that was until he brought his cousin in at night when it was clearly against the rules in the MIST handbook! And Chancellor takes that book very seriously!" James explained. "Drew is getting very cocky at breaking the rules and..."

Suddenly, he remembered what Edward said not more than 10 minutes of his life goals. A crazy idea was generating in that Possible-made head of his.

"Gentlemen, I think we many have a way of getting rid of this long-haired hippie from our dorm room!"

"Are you sure it'll work?" Chen asked.

"Trust me!" James grinned, "I know Drew ever since I was in toddler clothes. I can outwit him and that air-guitar playing cousin of his!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

James and the two other members of his crew came out of the bathroom. Drew and Edward were both in the kitchen. Both of them were conversing about something.

"Am I...um...interrupting anything, gentlemen?"

"Oh...uh...nothing at all!" Drew giggled apprehensively. "We were just discussing how to do some wicked air guitar solos! He is my cousin after all!"

"That's swell!" James replied with a slight smirk. "Say, Edward, there's a Summer Break party going on at the automotive department!"

"Sorry, dude, but not interested. Seriously!" Edward replied, refusing the offer.

"There might be beautiful girls in there!" James said, tempting him with the prospect of his life goal.

This perked up Edward's ears. "Hot babes? I'm so there! Seriously!"

He then preceded to do another air guitar solo so horrible and off-key that James covered his ears.

"Come on, cousin!" Edward exclaimed, "Let's get our mojo goin' with the babes! Seriously!"

"Later, losers!" Drew grinned as he and his cousin left the dorm to go on to the party.

* * *

><p>(<em>2:00 am)<em>

James groaned, and was sleepwalking from his bed to the kitchen.

"Must...get...food..."

He muttered, looking around the room where Project Zeus was and...

It was gone! The personality reverser was gone!

James quickly flipped up the light switch, waking up his partners.

"Ramesh! Chen! Wake up! Someone stole our machine!"

* * *

><p>(<em>end flashback)<em>

"...and we never saw Project Zeus again..." James sighed in defeat.

Monique was stunned, "Oh man! The only thing that could cure our girl of personality confusion and someone had to steal it!"

"Not entirely true, Monique!" James beamed, getting up from the chair at the dining room table. "I might have something that could help!"

"What do you mean?" Monique asked him, "That machine has been gone for more than twenty years!"

"I still have the blueprints for the first half of Project Zeus and the control panel in the trunk of my car if you need them!" James replied, smiling and pointing to his park car in the driveway.

"Oh heck, yeah, we do need 'em!" Monique exclaimed, jumping on the chance.

A few minutes later, James returned to the dining room table. He had the blueprints for the first part of the machine in one hand and for the control panel in the other.

"So far, so good! What about the blueprints for the other part of the machine?" Monique wondered as James unfurled the blueprints.

"Oh...um, the last time I saw it was when we unpacked the house when we had the twins!" James anxiously responded. "If you don't mind, me and Anne would be more than happy to search the house!"

"I think it's the fashionisita in me being curious and all…" Monique asked, observing the design for the control panel of the machine, "…but why does that control panel thing look like one of those urinals you see in a truck stop restroom?"

"It was Drew's design for the control panel while me, Ramesh, and Chen developed the two chairs." James said.

"Blue boy must've gotten his ideas from being in one too many bathrooms…" Monique muttered.

Tara looked at the time of the clock, which now was quarter to six.

"Do it…and make it fast! We don't have much in the way of time!"

The Possible parents nodded their heads and were about to head on their way to search the other set of blueprints for the second part of the machine.

"Keep us up to speed of our Kimmie-cub, Tara!" James said with assertion, peering out into the kitchen and looking at both Tara and Monique in the eye.

"Don't worry, Dr's. P!" Monique grinned "That's what I'm here for!"

Ann and James went outside the house, confronted by the events of what happened with their daughter.

"That was really strange of Kimberly to act the way she did around Josh!" Ann said weakly in her voice, "And what Monique said back there…could it be true that we could lose the Kimmie we know and love?"

"I just hope that we can find the second part of those blueprings so that these kids can rebuild Project Zeus before midnight!" James sighed. He hoped that he merely misplaced his plans somewhere in the Possible house.

"And speaking of Project Zeus…" Ann interjected, "…what did become of the project?"

"You know what? I still don't know what became of it…" James wondered, staring into the evening sky.

* * *

><p>(<em>goes back to the same flashback)<em>

While James and the others were in the bathroom, Drew and Edward stood staring at the machine right before them.

"Whooooooa! Now that is an awesome sweet machine! Seriously!" Edward exclaimed, looking at Project Zeus.

"Like it, Edward? It's our personality swapping machine that we made earlier this week!" Drew said, introducing the machine to his cousin.

"Maybe if I could switch my mind...with that of a smokin' hot babe! Totally awesome!" Edward replied, thinking of his idea to use the machine.

"Anyways, Edward, I've wanted to find a way to get back against Chancellor!" Drew said, pacing the floor.

"Whoa! You're fightin' the Man of the College?" Edward shouted. "That's hardcore!"

"Yes, I obviously am!" Drew said with a sneer, "He thinks he's so football-minded in cutting out a mere one/tenth of one percent in the general budget to give their coach a raise! It's like he has the mind of a money-eating pig!"

That was when the light bulb went off in Drew's head.

"I think I may know how to humiliate President Chancellor permanently, Ed!" Drew snickered as he pulled out a small device the size of a button and attached it to the side of the machine. "Just follow along and, if everything goes right, nothing will stop me!"

After James told the Lipsky siblings of a party in the automotive engineer dorms, Drew merely chuckled behind James' back, holding a small remote in the breastpocket of his coat.

(_2am)_

Drew and Edward returned to the dorm room after the Spring Break party was over. Their cheeks were also covered in red.

"Wow!" Edward shouted, "That was some party!"

"Yeah…that makes it….fourteen women who slapped me on the face!" Drew groaned, rubbing his left cheek.

"Big deal, I had forty hot babes slapping me on the cheeks! Seriously!" Edward boasted. He was sitting next to his heavy-duty pickup truck, which was big enough for six people to sit in and had a long bed. Attached to it, however, was a trailer that Mrs. Lipsky inherited from their grandmother.

"Why did you even bring Mother's trailer along?" Drew asked.

"She insisted on it! Seriously!" Edward explained. "She wanted me to drive her to the Grand Canyon!"

"Well, enough about our misadventures of love and travel and more on the master plan of dragging down Chancellor's name in the mud! His mansion is on the west side of the county, around twelve miles away!" Drew chuckled, grabbing the remote from his coat. "Observe the power of my teleportation button! It can teleport an object with a top weight of five tons from one place to another."

"Yeah, but once we get the machine out there, how are we going to put it on my rockin' sweet truck? Seriously!" Edward replied. "And what about Hoagie?" He pointed to his pet pig peering out the back seat of the truck.

"You mean your pet pig?" Drew said in a low volume, "He would be perfect to switch his mind with that of Chancellor's!"

"A talking pig! How awesome would that be?! Seriously!" Edward shouted and did another horrible air guitar, complete with screeching sounds that would bleed a horse's ears.

"Shhh…not so loud!" Drew whispered, "You want to wake up everyone in the dorm, get caught, and get kicked of school?"

Edward repeatedly shook his head for a simple no.

"Still…" he wondered, "…I don't think the two of us can carry a 4000-pound machine on the bed of the truck! Seriously!"

"I don't know!" Drew scoffed, "Maybe a crane or something that can lift a simple two-ton device to your truck!"

He pressed the button on his remote, hoping that the device would do its part.

However…it didn't work!

"Nrrrghhhhh!" Drew grunted, pounding the back of his remote, "What's wrong with this infernal contraption!"

"Maybe you wired it wrong, cousin! Seriously!" Edward deducted.

"Hello?!" Drew screamed, throwing the remote to the ground, "I'm the smarter Lipsky here, Edward! And I can figure out my own inventions, thank you very much!"

But before Edward could argue against his brother, the Personality Reverser machine suddenly appeared on the bed of Edward's truck.

"Oh, dude! How did you do that?" Edward declared in wonder.

Drew was about to explain when he saw the lights flicker on through the curtains in his dorm room.

"Drat! My screams must've awakened James!" he exclaimed, panicking a little.

"Get in, dude, seriously!" Edward commanded him.

Drew quickly jumped into the passenger side of the truck and headed out with his brother.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Edward was driving along the roads of the western part of Middleton County with Drew giving him directions.

"So you know where Chancellor's house is at?" he asked.

"Edward, I stalked him for the last week, tracking his every move!" Drew snickered. He had intended to use the personality reverser for other illegal means, unlike what James and his friends did.

"Okay, this is entering into the weird territory! Seriously!" Edward replied with worry, "And why can't you just drive yourself to the Man's house?"

"Don't you see what Mother did over at the DMV? She restricted my license from driving outside the Middleton city limits!" Drew complained after he had ran through a single stop sign a month ago and got pulled over by a cop…in front of the presence of his mom. "I just want to expose Chancellor for the money-hungry, pork-eating, football-loving hog that he is!"

Then he smelled something of a very foul and peculiar odor.

Drew began to gag and asked, "And speaking of hogs, where do you usually keep Hoagie's…leavings?"

"In the back of the truck, dude!" Edward replied, pointing to the small vat of pig feces next to the Personality Reverser.

"Can you…at least roll up the windows? I don't wanna smell any of that!"

"No can do, cous!" Edward yelled, sticking his head out of the window, allowing the wind to blow through his mullet!

"Oh great…"

Drew took a nearby paper bag, barfed in it, and threw it out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>(15 minutes later)<em>

Edward was driving 45 miles an hour on the county road that was leading up to Chancellor's home.

"Edward!" Drew shouted as he saw his cousin cut the wheel wildly on sharp turns. "Can you please at least not act like a crazed lunatic on the road?!"

"Are you trying to spoil my fun, cousin? Seriously!" Edward groaned, not convinced that Drew was having fun with his wild driving skills.

"I'll have to let you know that this is Mother's truck and that she only lent you that vehicle!" Drew shouted back at his cousin. "Also, the chemical that make the Personality Reverser work are extremely unstable! So, for the love of peanut butter and jelly, drive slowly this time!"

Edward relented at his cousin's speech, but decided to tap on the brake. He drove the truck at a more modest speed.

"Thank you!" Drew sighed in relief.

Edward then brought up the plan.

"So, seriously, what's my part in the plan?"

Drew cackled while taking out a tranquilizer gun and dart from the glove compartment.

"What you need to do is to distract Chancellor while I sedate him with this dart here!"

He then loaded the dart into the gun.

"Now, Chancellor likes hot rods and has an extensive collection of them. You, being one of the best experts at cars in the country, are going to get into one of his hot rods and burn doughnuts on his award-winning lawn! I will hide in one of the bushes and fire this dart into his behind!"

Edward was unsure about this. He earned a good trust with Chancellor due to his expertise on how to fix his extremely rare collection of hot rods.

"I don't know about this, dude! Seriously! I am just an expert mechanic and I think that's totally stealing!"

"Technically, I would not consider it stealing!" Drew grinned. "It's more of the 'borrowing without permission' type of deeds! After I sedate Chancellor and restrain him, I will activate this machine, swapping the minds of both your hog and the president! After that, we'll head back to MIST as if nothing happened!"

Edward was still uncertain that everything would go right.

"But wouldn't you be criticized and be picked on by the jocks? Seriously!"

"Don't you even look at them, Edward? They went 0-11 last fall and got outscored by fifty points in every game!" Drew replied, pointing out the horrific season the MIST Mad Scientists football team had. "I think even you can give them wedgies on the flagpole due to your size! Besides, they are nothing once the board decides to cut the football team from its budget!"

"Okay, dude…" Edward replied, finally understanding the meaning of Drew's plan of degrading Chancellor before patting his hair, "But I don't want anyone to mess up my 'do! I just got it brushed for two hours this morning! Seriously!"

"Fine!" Drew snarked at his cousin, "You won't have that mullet of yours messed up, Edward! Now let's get to Chancellor's house!"

He looked outside the window and, from an open field, he saw a storm brewing in the distance.

"And we have to make this quick before the weather turns against us!"

* * *

><p>The truck finally arrived at Chancellor's house at 3:30 in the morning.<p>

Chancellor's 9000-square foot house stood on a hill overlooking a 2400-acre farm. At the base of the hill was a silo containing diesel fuel used for his tractors.

Edward parked the truck so that Mama Lipsky's trailer was a mere 15 feet away from the hill.

Drew got out of the passenger side as the wind began to blow very hard, swaying the branches of the oak, magnolia, and pine trees.

"Okay, Edward!" he chuckled as thunder boomed in the distance. He then grabbed the dart gun from the truck. "I want you to distract Chancellor by going to that garage over there and…um..'borrowing' one of his cars and ruin his lawn over there!" Drew specifically pointed at Chancellor's large garage, where he kept his collection of hot rods and then to a large, carefully-cut area of lawn with a marble fountain in the middle. "I will hide in the bushes in the front of the mansion!" Drew then looked at the bushes that were in front of the driveway.

"Distract him long enough so that I may fire the dart into his behind! And then, the transformation of him into a pig will begin!"

Edward complied with that part of the plan! "I'll get Hoagie out of the truck! Seriously!"

"And speaking of the pig, why don't you do something with that pig waste?" Drew muttered, pointing to the vat of pig manure.

"Don't worry! I'll dump it out after this! Seriously!"

Edward snorted loudly for Hoagie to come out the back seat of the truck. Hoagie snorted back and crawled up to Edward's arms.

"Come on, Hoagie, dude! It's time to roll!"

Edward snuck behind the garage and, with a pair of tweezers, unlocked the locked door. He gasped in sheer awe at the number of hot rods he had to choose from.

* * *

><p>Inside the master bedroom, Dean was startled by a loud roaring noise. He sprang up from his bed, trying to find out where the noise came from.<p>

Dean laid his hand on the blanket where his wife was sleeping in them next to him. He pressed the blanket twice.

Mrs. Helena Chancellor was startled out of her slumber with a loud groan. She was in a simple pink nightgown with baby blue curlers in her hair. The two had been married for about ten years and they had just one child.

"Helena? Helena! Wake up!" Dean insisted.

"Fine…fine…" Helena muttered out of her sleep. She put on her reading glasses and looked at the time on her alarm clock.

"Dean…it's 3:30 in the morning!" she groaned, "It's probably just the thunder that you're hearing!"

As she said this, thunder rumbled outside their window from the approaching storm.

"See? Now let's talk no more of this and go back to sleep!" Helena insisted. She quickly laid her head on the pillow and resumed snoring.

Dean looked outside the window and, upon seeing another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

"Yeah…you're right, honey. It must be just the bad…weather!" Dean replied, yawning and stretching his hands.

He got under the covers and resumed back to sleep.

Then, another loud roar boomed through the house. And unlike what thunder normally sounded like, this noise was prolonged. It was louder than a single thunder rumble.

Dean's eyes were awake again. He rushed up to the window and looked below, which faced the front of his house.

"What the heck? Helena! You gotta wake up now!"

"Dean…not this again! You either come back to bed now or…"

"Someone stole one of my hot rods!"

Helena got out of bed and came to the window. Both pairs of eyes gazed upon a wild madman driving one of his stolen hot rods on his lawn. The burning rubber formed black imprints on his lawn, including one of a doughnut shape.

"My rare 1954 Cheetah Dragster! That's it! Helena, get your jacket on! I'm gettin' my pitchfork!"  
>_<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Dean threw the screen door open, holding the pitchfork in a threatening manner. His wife was behind him, holding a rolling pin tightly in her hand.

"Consarn it! Get out of my car, you trespasser!" Dean yelled at the perpetrator behind the wheel.

The car came to a complete stop on the lawn, but not before chewing through most of the grass and dirt that the Chancellors had worked so hard to maintain.

"Get out…" Dean seethed, clutching the pitchfork hard. "…of the car…nice…and…slowly!"

Edward got out of the car, hand held in the air.

It caught Dean by surprise.

"Edward Lipsky? Wha…how…?!" Dean gasped.

"Look, bro! I so needed to test out one of these hot rods!" Edward explained.

"But not on my award-winnin' lawn at three in th' morning and certainly not when a thunderstorm is comin'!" Dean yelled, pointing to the reddish clouds in the night sky as thunder rumbled above them.

"Edward…I trusted you to work on my hot rod collection and THIS is th' thanks that I get?!" Dean screeched, pointing to the burning tire treads on his lawn. "You are no longer welcome on my property!"

Dean then turned to Helena, "Call th' police! Tell them to get this long-haired hippie off my property and to get a pair of scissors for his mullet!"

Helena headed into the house and was about to dial 911 when she heard the yells. She was unable to reach the proper authorities.

Edward was incensed at Dean's choice of words.

"Seriously! You…don't…insult…the…'do!" the long-haired Lipsky cousin glared at the college president. He brushed through his untamed mullet.

Dean proclaimed to the automotive and mullet-obsessed student "Tell that to th' judge once he throws the book at…"

Then he felt something sting in his leg.

"Wha…."

Dean felt drowsy as he dropped the pitchfork to the ground. He fell asleep on the spring grass.

"Dean?" Helena asked, worried that her husband was lying on the ground.

She then also felt the same sting in her leg.

"Ohhhh…getting…sleepy…"

Helena collapsed on the ground next to her husband.

"Seriously! Good shooting, Drew!" Edward grinned.

"Oh, don't mention it, Edward!" Drew snickered.

"Now…what do we do with them?" Edward asked, pointing to the unconscious couple before them on the spring grass.

"Help me with Mr. Chancellor! We need to restrain him in order for Phase Two to work! As for the Miss, she'll have to watch helplessly as her husband's mind is going to be filled with pork! After we get Mr. Cut-The-Science Budget strapped to the machine, get a chair and some rope and tie up the misses!"

Drew laughed as he and Edward carried Dean's unconscious body to the personality-swap machine.

* * *

><p>(<em>30 minutes later)<em>

The rumbling of thunder in the sky awakened Dean as the effects wore off of him.

"Where….am I?" he asked.

The president of the college then tried to move around to get a better feel of his surroundings. However, he was restrained by metal clamps on a metal chair on both his hands and his feet.

"What in tarnation? What's goin' on here?!" Dean shouted.

"I think the answer, President, is that you're going to be eating a lot of bacon when my evil plan is complete!" a voice cackled from behind the machine. It was, of course, Drew from behind the machine with Edward holding a flashlight to his face, repeatedly turning it on and off.

"You may put the flashlight down!" Drew insisted to his cousin, "It's really starting to become a little distracting!"

"Sorry, cousin! Seriously!"

Edward moved to the back of the stolen hot rod to get Hoagie out. Hoagie was squealing as loud as he could.

"Drew Theodore Lipsky!" Dean growled, "I knew you would be behind this!"

"Really? What gave it away?" Drew replied, giving an evil grin at him.

"Cuttin' down th' oak tree that had stood at the front of my granpappy's house for 100 years, using gasoline an' burnin' th' words 'DREW RULES' in my backyard, and even makin' fun of my accent!" Dean yelled at past pranks that Drew had done on his property. "All in an effort for me to raise your silly grades?!"

"Look, Chancellor! I am a reasonable man. If you would've given me another chance…" Drew began to explain but Dean would have none of it.

"Lipsky, I have had enough of your parlor tricks! Both you and your cousin are not only banished from my property, but I am also gonna bring your ass to th' Disciplinary Board so that they can expel you and Edward from MIST for good!"

Drew's smile faded into a slight growl.

"Chancellor, because of your choice of words…and your plan to cut the budget to try and save that stupid football team…"

"They are not stupid!" Dean refuted Drew's statement. "Sure they may have had an off year last year and the coach fired three of his assistants, but we're going to have a better football team this time around!"

"Not when I, the esteemed Dr. Drew Lipsky, intend to eliminate the school's football program from its budget next year!" Drew exclaimed. "It's a bit of…how do I say the word…revenge…for cutting the budget out of the robotics department for the upcoming dance this week! It was the last straw after you refused to raise my dismal grades!"

"And how are you goin' to do that? This state is th' most devout football state in the nation!" Dean questioned with thunder rumbling in the skies.

Drew just pointed to Edward putting his pet pig in a sitting position in the other chair while clamping down all its legs.

"Once I activate the personality switching device, I will make sure that the only thing that you'll have on your mind is bathing in your own filth!"

"A pig? Oh, I get it!" Dean scoffed, "Pig…pigskin!"

"Enough with the comparisons!" Drew growled before resuming that awful evil smile of his.

He then added in a calm demeanor, "Anyways, I wouldn't want the audience to be empty. So that's why I decided to include your wife to witness your transformation!"

"Edward!" Drew called out to his brother, hiding behind the machine. "Bring the missus around to the front!"

Edward wheeled out a leather office chair with Helena tied to it. She had a washcloth in her mouth to act as a gag while her hands are handcuffed to the back of the chair! A flash of lightning brightened the sky to show poor Helena all tied up.

"Drew Lipsky, once I get free from this here machine, you will be spendin' a mighty long time in jail thinkin' about what you did!" Dean screamed.

* * *

><p>Little did they know that, behind the bushes and behind the machine, three pairs of eyes appeared in the shadows after Edward wheeled out Dean's wife, whom was trapped in the office chair. They were local hillbillies that resided in the nearby trailer park just two miles away from Chancellor's house. The yokels were picking up roadkill along the dirt road when they came upon the strange contraption that appeared in front of their eyes.<p>

"Whaddya ya reckon that shiny thang is?" the first redneck asked.

"Lookey likes one of them new fancy outhouses!" the second redneck replied to the first.

The third one, whom was the leader of the group, pointed to the control panel that was shaped like a bathroom urinal!

"Whatever! Let's git up an' use th' outhouse! I've already had three cheeseburgers an' two colas!"

The yokels then saw the back of the president of MIST.

"Lookey! Isn't that Dean Chancellor?" the second hillbilly questioned.

"I reckon it is!" the first hillbilly replied, recognizing Dean's physical features. "And isn't that th' college kid that's causin' him a whole heap o' trouble?" The first hillbilly looked at the ranting Drew and had witnessed several of his college pranks on Dean's property. He played a role of being the groundskeeper of the property and was frustrated with Drew leaving burn marks on their prize-winning lawn.

"What are we gonna do?" the second hillbilly questioned.

"You two distract th' long-haired hippie…" the lead redneck replied, looking at Edward. "…while I free th' president!"'

* * *

><p>"That won't be necessary once I switch your mind to that of a lowlife animal! Though I do like the concept of a talking pig!" Drew ranted, explaining his evil plan. "Once the personality switch is complete, I will take over as president of the college and I shall eliminate the football team for good! My grades will be raised to a D! And as an added bonus, the Bebes will finally be complete without interference from you! Me, James and the rest of the crew will have a good time at the dance with our metallic ladies!"<p>

"You?! A college president at age 22?!" Dean mocked, "Th' college would go under because of you!"

Dean then continued the ridiculing, "James is a good student an' he will get married an' have good, well-respected kids! And as for these…women robots…you claim that will have a 'good time' with you, they will be downright ugly!"

What Drew and Edward didn't know that Helena was known to carry hairpins before going to bed. She took out one of her hairpins from her bathrobe and started to fiddle with the lock on her handcuffs.

"Yeah, right! And James will have a red-haired green-eyed teenage girl that 'can do anything' and defeat me every time I try to hatch a scheme! That will never happen to me!" Drew fumed with fury, "The Bebes will be perfect in every way and they will do as I say! I am an evil genius!" A dramatic bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, followed with another crack of thunder, scaring the farm animals that Dean owned.

"A genius?" Dean scoffed, "What type of genius would be makin' straight F's on his report card an' be on academic prob….?!"

"Enough!" he boomed as a loud roar of thunder bellowed in the sky. "Edward, we need to get back there and fire up the machine!"

"You got it, dude! Seriously!" Edward complied. Then he sniffed something.

"Dude, do you smell that?"

Drew smelled it as well.

"Ugh…what is that pungent and nasty smell?!"

Edward licked his finger and traced the scent.

"It's totally coming from behind the machine!"

The two Lipskys decided to investigate the origins of the foul smell.

While the Lipsky siblings were distracted, the lead redneck came to Chancellor and unshackled him.

"Oh thank heavens y'all came!" Dean exclaimed, rubbing his wrists.

"C'mon! We gotta get th' peace officers here to arrest 'em!" the lead redneck said as he went on to free Hoagie from his restraints.

"But what about my wife?"

Helena proudly tossed aside the office chair and handcuffs and shouted in her southern accent. "Don't worry, Dean! I'm fine!"

Drew and Edward looked behind the machine.

Both of them were stunned at what they saw. Two of the rednecks were urinating on the control panel. Sparks began to fly from the machine, causing it to short-circuit.

"Who are you?!" Drew yelled, "And what are you doing with my control panel?!

The two rednecks zipped up their pants after doing their business on the machine.

"Um…we're jest doin' our buseyness! We'll just mosey on outta hyar!" the first one said. They ran as fast as they could.

"Dude! Why did you design it like a urinal?!" Edward gasped.

"I was hungry after a science fair so I had to stop at one of those truck stops." Drew exclaimed. "I had to use the restroom!"

They heard the yell of Helena and ran back to the other side of the machine

The Lipsky duo saw that the restraints had come loose.

"Wait….where's Chancellor?" Drew looked around the front and then the back. "My plan cannot proceed without my subject!"

"And Hoagie!" Edward bemoaned, "Seriously, this tanks! Where did Hoagie go?!"

Drew turned his head and was astonished!

The college president and his wife had somehow escaped from their restraints and the lead redneck had Hoagie in his arms. They were headed towards the house

"WHAT?!"

"Oh no! Hoagie!" Edward screamed.

The two Lipskys ran as fast as they could but couldn't catch up to them. The Chancellors barricaded themselves and locked the door.

"Break it down!" Drew commanded his cousin.

Edward tried as hard as he could to break down the door, but failed to do so.

"No can do, dude! It's bolted shut!" came the reply from the auto mechanic. "I have a blowtorch in my truck! We can cut down the hinges with it!"

"Then that'll be our ticket to getting Chancellor and executing my glorious plan of getting rid of the football team!" Drew chuckled before an orange glow illuminated the front door windows.

"And soon enough, I will become the biggest man on campus! I will become the brightest man of the entire college board and they will raise my grades to a D!" He was staring at the locked door, his prey merely separated by a five-inch thick door.

Edward looked behind him, gasped and tapped on Drew's shoulder.

"Edward, can't you see I'm trying to gloat in the fact that Chancellor is about to resign due to having a pig-headed mind?!" Drew sneered at him, not looking behind him.

"Uh…dude…look behind you…seriously!"

Edward directed his cousin's attention to the stolen personality-reversing machine engulfed in flames.

"NOOOOOOO!" Drew screamed, his voice growing several octaves higher. "My plan! My beautiful plan of raising my grades has FAILED!"

"This is a bummer…" Edward replied before remembering what Drew told him in the truck "Um…didn't you tell me in the truck that the chemical in your rad machine were unstable?"

"Yes…I…did…." Drew replied weakly before hearing a loud explosion, destroying the machine.

"Great…my plan has been foiled by a bunch of dumb hicks, the personality machine is destroyed, and I am on the verge of being expelled from the college!" Drew whined, "Is there any way that my night can get any worse?!"

Several of the burning pieces of the machine punctured holes through the roof of Ms. Lipsky's truck and trailer, including one that landed on the shift gear of the truck, pulling the car in reverse and another that landed on the truck's gas pedal. The vehicle was now completely on fire as it went in reverse down the steep hill, along with the Lipsky matriarch's burning trailer. It crashed into Chancellor's silo of gasoline. The flames then touched the oil.

"Oh…snap…" was all Drew can utter from his mouth as a large explosion roared throughout the countryside. The explosion destroyed two barns filled with hay in addition to $15,000 worth of fuel and Mrs. Lipsky's vehicles.

Chancellor witnessed the roaring explosion and the flames spreading to two of his barns filled with hay for his horses.

He shrieked as loud as he could and blubbered his cheeks.

"Lipskyyyyyyyy! You're expelled!"

Drew gulped hard, facing the wrath of Dean Chancellor firsthand.

"The Prez is gonna kill us! Seriously!" Edward whimpered.

"Are you kidding?!" Drew exclaimed, ignoring his cousin, "I think it's Mother who's going to kill US! If you hadn't parked the trailed next to the hill, this wouldn't have happened and my plan would've worked!"

"My fault?!" Edward argued with him, "Seriously! Ma would also kill me if I lost Hoagie or his…you know…leavings!"

"Great, Mother's vehicles are destroyed and all you CARE about is the pig's poo?" Drew fumed before looking up in the air. A burning vat was in mid-air when the explosion happened, about 60 feet above the Lipskys. Pig manure was dumped on him before the vat landed 10 feet away from Drew and rolled into the hot rod Edward stole, the one he used to distract Chancellor.

"This is just not my day…" Drew complained, now that his suit was mired in fecal matter. And then another thunderclap boomed through the sky and it began to rain on them.

"Oh great… the 'do is ruined!" Edward lamented.

Already having enough of the Lipskys' shenanigans, Chancellor, without hesitation, finally got in touch with the police.

"We so have to jet, cousin!" Edward said. "The fuzz is gonna be here in a few minutes!"

"Nrrghh….fine…" Drew grunted, his night completely ruined.

The Lipsky siblings hijacked another hot rod from Chancellor's garage and escaped into the night before the police arrived.

Chancellor never saw the Lipskys again….for a long while.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

(_the present day, 4:45pm)_

Back at the warehouse, Candace, Jeremy and Ron were still chained to the metal tables. Also, Mayor Sash was still strapped to the metal chair that led to DNAmy's improved genetic zipper.

"You are insane, Amy!" Candace yelled at the demented genetecist. "You will never get away with this!"

"Now come on, Kimmie!" Amy grinned, "In just a mere five minutes, Mayor Sash will be transformed into one of the ugliest CuddleBuddies that there is in existence, a Rakunk!"

"A Rakunk?!" Candace asked.

"A combination of a sewer rat and with the tail of a skunk, Kimberly!" Amy described the Cuddlebuddy, still under the assumption that it was Kim.

"Eww!" Ron shouted with disgust, "I so wouldn't want to go near that stuffed animal!"

Amy continued to ramble, "And also, my satellite dish..."

"You mean the one you stole and rewired?" Candace interrupted her again.

"Yes, Kimmie! I not only rewired it but also uploaded the genetic information of all the animals in the Animal Kingdom! Think about it! Cuddlebuddies of all shapes and sizes, adoring me! As I said before, I will be the only human left on this planet because of my protective vest!" She again pointed to her protective Genetic Zipping vest that would shield her from the effects of her machine.

"She really has one twisted mind!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Duh, Jeremy! That's why she has the weird nickname!" Ron muttered.

Amy turned around and saw Jeremy next to Candace.

"Ooohhh!" she giggled, interested in his physique. "Who's this nice precious blonde here?"

Candace looked at Amy creeping closer and closer to Jeremy with a glare on her face that would frighten a lion.

"You'd better not touch my sidekick boyfriend!" she growled.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped with joy, "You have a boyfriend, Kimmie?!"

"Um...yeah, why?" Candace asked, still sneering at the mad woman.

"That's so sweet! Jeremy and Kimmy sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amy chante a little before trying to get into their romance.

* * *

><p>_ Ron saw that Amy was distracted by Candace and Jeremy.<p>

_Even though they make a cute couple, I don't think me and KP would cut it as BF/GF._

He felt a slight tug on his pants and, once again, Rufus popped out of his pocket.

"Rufus!" Ron whispered with a smile, making sure not to attract Amy's attention. He used his finger to point to the blue button that said, "Chain Restraints" on it.

"See that button on the wall?" he asked quietly.

Rufus nodded his head, his beady eyes fixated on the button.

"Press the button over there so that me, Jeremy, and Candace would be free from these chains!"

Rufus received all of these commands from his owner and crawled on over to the control panel.

"Did you share your first kiss?" Amy questioned Candace.

"Yeah, we did! After all that time obsessing over him, and going on many dates with him, he finally became my boyfriend!" Candace replied dreamily. Even though the personality switch had affected her in many ways, it hadn't affected her relationship with Jeremy...for the most part.

"I decided to bring him along for our very first mission after spending so much time with Ron." Candace continued on.

"So adorable...and that's when I assume that you had your hair done for today?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah...you can call it that!" Candace giggled but her mood quickly turned sour, "But you still better not touch my Jeremy!"

"He can be perfect for my CuddleBuddy experiment..." Amy giggled, twitching both her eyes.

"You are not going to use my Jeremy as one of those cute and cuddly freaks of nature!" Candace seethed, her anger rising.

Amy's demenor was frightening Jeremy.

"Uh..Candace, this woman is definitely scaring me!" Jeremy shuddered.

What Jeremy said stopped Amy in her tracks. She came up to the angry Candace."Wait a minute...you're not Kim Possible!"

Candace smirked, admitting the truth "You're right, Dr. Hall! I'm not!"

"Then...who are you?" Amy demanded.

The teens were released from their shackles, including Candace's balled-up fists. Amy stood there, completely frozen and letting her guard down.

"Your worst nightmare!"

Candace then punched Amy right in the stomach. The force of the punch made her fly several feet across the room and landed on her behind.

Amy scowled, "That's it!" She then whistled for her animal-spliced henchmen. "My sweeties! Get the meanie imposter!" Amy also took out a remote control, "It's time for Mayor Sash to get the smell he deserves!"

She pushed the button on it to make the conveyor belt, and the chair that Mayor Sash was still strapped to, into moving slowly to the genetic zipper. It also opened up a part of the roof above her genetic zipper.

The disgraced scientist cackled, "In just a few minutes, meanies, the zipper is not only going to transform Middleton's precious mayor into a Rakunk but also provide fuel for the satellite dish for me to transform every living being on Earth into my wonderful CuddleBuddies!"

Jeremy came up to Candace's side. "Candace...um, I'd hate to say this, but I can't take them on..."

Candace just simply handed her boyfriend the Kimmunicator.

"Jeremy, get Wade online to re-route that satellite!" she instructed him. "I'll take on Amy's henchmen and rescue the Mayor!"

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter, Jeremy ran with the Kimmunicator in the hopes of messing up Amy's plan.

The animal henchmen tried to get Candace but were proven to be no match for Candace's superior moves.

The pig-like henchperson tried to get her but Candace somersaulted into the air and performed a sweeping kick to knock out the pig henchperson from underneath its feet. The rooster-like henchperson was the next person to be knocked out by the sixteen styles of Kung-Fu Candace now possessed in her hands and feet.

A few minutes later, all of Amy's animal-mutated henchmen had been knocked out by Candace. She also dropped cages on all of them from the ceiling above.

"Is that the best you can do, Amy?" Candace taunted her enemy, performing a karate pose in front of her. "Or are your dumb barn animals much too slow for my moves?!"

Amy growled at the failure of her Cuddlebuddy henchmen to capture Candace.

"If my cuties can't capture you, meanie, then I'll have to do it myself!"

The mad geneticist tossed the remote controlling the conveyor belt aside and lunged herself at Candace. The two women tossed each other on the floor.

Jeremy went to the control panel and plugged the Kimmunicator's cable into the port.

Wade came on-screen.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's up with you guys?"

"Um, hey...Wade, is it?" Jeremy asked, speechless that a 11-year old kid was behind all of these computers.

"I guess it's your first time being the sidekick, huh?" Wade replied.

"Let's just say that Candace is all gung-ho for me being the distraction..." Jeremy nervously said.

"That would usually be Ron's job. Anyways, you need me so that I can reroute the giant satellite dish away from the warehouse, thereby foiling DNAmy's plan of turning the entire population of Earth into her own CuddleBuddy farm?" Wade then asked, summarizing the whole fallacy of Amy's plot.

"That's what Candace told me to do." Jeremy said. "But how can you reroute a renegade satellite dish?"

"Jeremy, I have broken through super-villain's security systems before and I graduated from college when i was eight!" Wade replied, revealing his expertise in the craft of hacking. "A satellite dish hacking is not that difficult at all!" He cracked his knuckles and began to type away, hacking into the controls of the satellite dish.

Wade rerouted the controls of the dish away from the TV warehouse.

"See?" the hacking genius grinned, "Not a problem at all! Now...to focus on Amy's zipper!"

Wade also added in a warning, "You might want Candace to move out of the way!" He typed on his keyboard at a rapid pace to hack into Amy's genetic zipper.

While Candace and Amy were still fighting, the mad geneticist looked up at one of the tracking maps and saw, to her dismay, that the satellite dish was moving away from its intended course.

"NOOOOO!" Amy screamed in dismay. "NO! NO! NO!"

Using this opportunity, Candace loosened Amy's protective vest, buckle by buckle and then pushed Amy away from her.

"Candace!" Jeremy yelled, looking at the charged-up zipper that Wade now controlled. "Get out of the way!"

"No problem, Jeremy!" Candace replied, somersaulting out of the way. She grabbed the remote and pressed it, closing the roof.

The genetic zipper fired a burst of electricity at Amy, zapping her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Before the teenagers' very eyes, Amy was transformed now into a RaKunk. She now possessed the body of a sewer rat, along with the tail, and awful smell, of a skunk. The only thing that was still...well...human about her was her moptop hair, glasses and facial features.

"Ewww...what's that awful smell?!" Jeremy complained, closing up his nasal passages to try and avoid the repugnant smell.

"That's the Rakunk, dude! KP told me that other Cuddlers didn't want it because they complained of the skunk's fumes!" Ron replied, covering up his nose.

"Wait...Kim collects CuddleBuddies?" Jeremy asked, slightly amused.

"Yeahhhhh...I should've kept that part quiet..." Ron blushed, slightly embarrassed that he gave away Kim's secret of keeping those stuffed animals.

"It's no big deal" Jeremy laughed, "Still, I am pretty proud of my Candace in capturing the bad guy." He then grinned at her. He then leaned his elbow on one of the buttons on the control panel, unaware of what he pressed.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Amy complained, "I told my fellow Cuddlers at last years' Cuddler-Con that I would dress myself up _as _a Cuddlebuddy, not being transformed _into _one!"

Candace put on a gas mask hidden in her backpack. She grabbed a nearby cage on the table and put the ugly CuddleBuddy-transformed Amy into it and locked it up.

"Even as a freak of nature, you still look ugly, DNAmy!" Candace snarked.

"No fair!" Amy huffed but then grinned, "However, you're still forgetting about one thing!"

"That would be...?" Candace asked, glaring at her enemy.

"The Mayor!" Amy laughed, pointing with her claw at the struggling Mayor Sash trying to get out of his chair still rolling on the conveyor belt. He was halfway to the genetic zipper.

As if things couldn't get more complicated for Candace, alarms began to blare throughout the warehouse.

"Um...Jeremy, I hate to ask this, but what button did you just press?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, Candace. All I did was to lay my elbow on it, and suddenly alarms are sounding all over the place!" came Jeremy's reply.

"I also need to ask you this..." Ron chimed in. "What color was the button you just pressed.

Jeremy looked behind his body and replied, "Um...red?"

"Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh..." Ron groaned, drawing on the 'Yeah'. "You just pressed the self-destruct button!"

_Self-destruct sequence in three minutes._

"Self-destruct button?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"It's standard on many villain lairs to have one." Ron explained, "And usually...I press them!"

_Self destruct sequence in two minutes, forty-five seconds!_

"By accident or on purpose?" Jeremy questioned, panicked that he put himself and his girlfriend in danger.

"By accident..." Ron nervously said.

"Great...a self-destructing lair, just so not what I need!" Candace groaned upon hearing the alarms.

"So how are you going to save the mayor, Kim Imposter-ible?" Amy taunted through her cage.

_Self-destruct sequence in two minutes, thirty seconds._

"Forgot who I am? I am Candace Possible, the girl who can do anything!" Candace proclaimed proudly.

"Okay..." Amy replied speechlessly, "That doesn't make any sense!"

Candace performed several backflips to where Mayor Sash was. She landed on her feet on the conveyor belt and removed the gag from the mayor's mouth.

"Oh, Kim Possible!" Sash exclaimed with relief, "It's great that you're here! Hurry! Untie me before I get into that...zipper thing!"

"Frankly, Mr. Mayor, I'd be more worried about the fact that the bad guy's lair is about to blow up!"

_Self-destruct sequence in exactly two minutes._

"Just get me out of the chair, Miss Possible!" the trapped mayor insisted. "Or I am going to be dead meat in less that two minutes! And that's a nice haircut you got right there!"

"Why thanks!" Candace replied, receiving the compliment, "I'll have you out in a jiffy!"

Candace took out one of Kim's most unique inventions, her laser lipstick. She was slowly and surely becoming more like Kim in almost every way.

"Mayor, move your hand out of the way so that I have enough space to cut these restraints!"

_Self-destruct sequence in one minute, thirty seconds._

The mayor nodded and twisted his left wrist out of the way slightly so that the only thing the laser lipstick would cut is the metal restraints. The precise beam of the laser melted through the metal very quickly as it clanged to the floor. Candace repeated this with the other hand.

Sash was now free from his trap. He and Candace jumped off the platform.

"Come on, guys! We have to get out now!" she yelled. "Ron, you got your mole rat?"

Ron grabbed Rufus and put him in his cargo pants pocket.

_Self-destruct sequence in 60 seconds._

"One naked mole rat present and accounted for!" Ron replied to Candace "Come on, Jeremy!".

"Gotcha!" Jeremy exclaimed.

The four ran as fast as they could to the front exit of the warehouse. However, the warehouse was beginning to collapse. Fallen debris blocked their way.

_Self-destruct sequence in 45 seconds._

"Mayor! Is there another way out of this place?" Candace exclaimed.

"There's a back entrance, where those things of hers took me!" Sash answered, pointing to the very back of the building.

Ron exclaimed, out of breath, "I just wish if the lair wouldn't collapse in on us for once!"

"Oh yeah!" Candace stopped a moment. "I almost forgot..."

She grabbed the small cage containing the Cuddlebuddy-transformed Amy. Luckily for Candace, it was lightweight so it wasn't a burden on her.

_Self destruct sequence in 20 seconds...19...18...17_  
>He and Jeremy ran behind Candace and Sash to the back entrance of the warehouse. Candace kicked down the wooden door as the base was collapsing around them. She put the small cage inside her backpack.<p>

She took out the most important piece of the inventory that Kim would normally use, outside of her Kimmunicator: the hairdryer grappling gun.

_16...15...14...13_

Candace took aim with the grappling gun and fired it upwards. The hook connected to the ledge of a nearby four-story building. She held the mayor with one hand.

"Jeremy! Use your grappling gun and grab the Mayor's hand! My weight alone can't support Sash's body!"

_12...11...10...9_

Jeremy took out his grappling gun and fired it. Likewise, it too connected with the ledge of the building. He grabbed Mayor Sash's other arm.

Ron, meanwhile, fired his grappling gun as well, connecting him not to the ledge of the adjacent building but it wrapped around a pipe instead.

_8...7...6...5..._

Together, they pulled on the trigger as the grappling guns lifted them off the air with the Mayor holding on tightly. She felt the wind blowing through her hair as they jumped onto the building, a safe distance away from Amy's self-destructing lair.

_4...3...2...1..._

The ensuing explosion destroyed the entirety of the abandoned warehouse, including her genetic zipper. The only thing standing, though, were the steel cages containing the Cuddlebuddy-mutated henchmen Amy had.

"Whoooaaaa...!" went Ron as he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He narrowly missed Jeremy and landed on the ground, around twenty feet away from them behind an air conditioning unit.

"Don't worry..." Ron groaned, raising his hand, "I'm okay!"

"This is one day that I would like to nearly forget as Mayor of Middleton..." Sash sighed, patting his forehead "...if it weren't for Kim Possible and...her partners who's names escape me. Now if you don't mind, I'll call up the local news stations downstairs!" He opened a nearby door and went down the stairs.

Ron muttered, once again failing to get recognition, _Someday, Ron...someday..._

Candace beheld the afternoon sun, looking out in the distance.

"Isn't it wonderful, Jeremy? We stopped Amy's plan from transforming everyone into freaky CuddleBuddies, we saved the Mayor of Middleton..."

"And I didn't lose my pants!" Ron yelled. His clothing was intact for the entirety of the mission.

"Candace?" Jeremy tapped her from behind.

"Not now, Jeremy..." Candace replied, sighed with relief now that the mission of foiling Amy's plans was a complete success.

"I think you might wanna look..."

Candace turned her head around, closing her eyes for a brief moment, and also closing her lips, ready to kiss Jeremy.

"Okay, Jeremy, what is..."

She then opened her eyes...red on her cheeks.

"...it?"

Jeremy was in his printed underwear with the Giant Floating Baby Head on it.

"I have a feeling that something is missing, Candace..."

Candace was stunned "Okay...this may seem awkward, Jeremy, but...um...what happened to your pants?"

"Uh...yeah...about that..." Ron intervened, holding up Jeremy's torn pants.

Jeremy sighed a little, but Candace couldn't help but giggle at his floating babyhead-printed underwear.

"Oh you..." she smiled, and then kissed Jeremy on the lips.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

_(6pm)_

The police and firefighters arrived at the scene of the burned warehouse. The firefighters concentrated their job on putting out the fires of the destroyed gentic zipper.

The police's task, on the other hand, was to wheel out the cages containing the animals and loading them into specially-made paddy wagons to take the mutated henchmen to science labs. In this manner, they would be treated and returned to normal.

"Ah...villains, they never learn..." Hobble sighed. He held the cage containing the rat-skunk-like Amy. "What do we do about her though, Kim?" Like Mayor Sash, he was under the impression that Candace was Kim.

"I think the Middleton Zoo is looking for a summer exhibit...and I think they found it!" Candace smirked.

"This is NO FAIR!" Amy whined, "I'm going to be gawked and laughed at!"

"Have a fun time, Amy!" Candace chuckled.

Amy growled at her as Hobble put her cage in the backseat of his police cruiser. He put on the safety belt and closed the back door. Hobble then got into the driver's seat of his cruiser and drove off.

Candace and Jeremy, now with his pants back on and hastily sewed from Ron's accidental snatching, were watching as the henchmen were loaded into those wagons, one by one.

"So...um, Jeremy, wanna go to Bueno Nacho?" Candace asked.

"Sure, Candace! Yeah...I could have a few of the Nacos... " Jeremy chuckled a little. He was caught in the same nervous position Candace would normally be in.

Ron, meanwhile, observed their conversation from a nearby lamp-post.

"You know, Rufus!" Ron smiled, "They do make a good couple!"

Rufus, on his owner's shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I kinda helped Jeremy on being the distraction-thing. I think it went along nicely!" Ron smiled, after seeing Jeremy's antics of sitting on the self-destruct button by accident and losing his pants.

"Nacho?" the mole rat squeaked, rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry, little dude, but remember that I vowed off Bueno Nacho for the rest of the day until Kim and Candace are back to normal!" Ron sighed, missing the old Kim. "And we have only six hours left before we lose our BF forever!"

"Awwwwww..." Rufus groaned. But he ultimately knew the primary goal was to get Kim and Candace back to their old selves before midnight.

"I mean it's not like things couldn't get any weirder for both girls than they are right now..." Ron added.

Jeremy looked deep into Candace's eyes and said, "This has been one exciting day for the both of us, you know, including the bad guys' plan being foiled."

"It's even better when I'm around with you, Jeremy!" Candace happily sighed as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. "Because, of course..."

The next thing Jeremy heard was that the pitch of Candace's voice was...different...than what her voice normally sounded like.

"...it's so not the drama!"

Candace had said this in Kim's voice.

"Candace?!" Jeremy gasped, his heart beginning to race out of beat. "Are you starting to sound...like Kim?!"

Her voice returned to normal.

"Why...of course not, Jeremy!" Candace replied.

"But I heard you say Kim's catchphrase in her voice!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Come on, Jeremy! It's just gool ol' Candace!" Candace said in her normal tone of voice, convincing Jeremy that it was just a fluke.

"Okay..." Jeremy said warily, unsure if Candace comprehended everything that was going around her.

"So...how about that Bueno Nacho date in Middleton?" she asked.

"Sure...Candace..." Jeremy nervously said.

Candace held Jeremy's arm tightly. "Then take me there, my Romeo!"

"Of course...my Juliet!" Jeremy chuckled, blushing on the lips.

The two of them began to walk on the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.

Ron, who had witnessed the scene from behind, couldn't believe his ears of what he had heard.

"This is SO wrongsick and off the weirdness levels!" he exclaimed.

Rufus chittered as well..."Weird..." he squeaked.

"I know, little buddy. Still, I am not giving up on Kim!" Ron proclaimed.

"First...I gotta call Monique..." Ron took out his cell and called up Monique's number.

* * *

><p>(<em>6:15pm, Flynn-Fletcher house)<em>

Monique laid out the blueprints of the first half of the machine on the dining room table.

"Whoa..." she gasped, "That is _waaaaay_ too much for me!"

"Even my head is starting to hurt!" Tara complained, looking at the complex controls and wires on the machine. "Who would want to build a machine like that?"

Monique rubbed her chin, and looked at the backyard and the setting sun in the west. "Wait a second..."

She then recalled her conversation with Tara earlier in the day.

"Wait, T! Didn't you say something about Phineas and Ferb building the machine?"

Tara closed her eyes and said, "Yeah, but we didn't have the blueprints then..."

"But now that we have 'em, we can get those two to build the machine!" Monique exclaimed.

"Are you positive about this?" Tara asked.

"Girl, if they can build an anti-gravity ride, then surely they can build this!" Monique said, for she believed in their potential in saving Kim. "We need to give them the blueprints! If anyone can build something that complex, it would be them!"

"I think it might sound a little crazy...but you're right, Monique!" Tara agreed. She looked at the wall clock. "Time isn't exactly on our side, so we have to hurry!"

The two girls then went out the kitchen and ran upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room.

When they got to the hallway, Monique heard her cell phone ring.

"I'll get that..."

* * *

><p><em>M: Hello<em>

_R: Monique? _

_M: Oh, heya, Ron! How's the crimefighting with Miss Switch-up Candace coming along?_

_R: Well, Amy's plan to turn the entire world into her own stuffed-animal farm has been foiled._

_M: Ain't surprised, Ron... (sighs) ...given that Candy now has all of Kim's moves._

_R: I know. But on the bright side, another take-over-the-world scheme has been stopped, thanks to Candace and the distraction ...well, two distractions if you count Jeremy._

_M: Have there been any changes to Candy since you three left? _

_R: Outside of stopping Amy's plans...none that I know of. Same catchphrases, same mission clothes, same cheer moves...different voice..._

_M: Wait, what?! I didn't know about a different voice in that girl before?!_

_R: Yeah...outside of one brief weird moment of Candace talking like Kim, everything has been pretty same ol'! What about the Candace-fied KP?_

_(Monique gulped)_

_M: I've seen no change in the poor thing and...um...uhh...would it completely flip you out that she is going on a date with Josh Mankey?_

_R: It would...wait a minute! What?!_

_M: Yeah, she's on a date with Josh right now._

_R: (panics) Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! Mr. Dr. P's going to kill me! Does he know about this?!_

_M: He knows._

_R: (yells) Oh no! I'm doomed for! No Bueno Nacho for me for months! (begins to sob, Rufus yells at the top of his lungs)_

_M: And he doesn't see a problem with Kim dating him._

_R: Great, I'm done...huh?_

_M: Didn't you get the message from him on your cell phone?_

_(Ron looks at his cell phone, and received a single text message at 3pm)_

_R: That must've been while we were knocked out by Amy's freaks of nature!_

_(He looks at the text from James, which was essentially the same message he had sent to Monique, plus the photos of the masked girl sent from Josh's phone to Monique's.)_

_R: (gasps at the part of the enigamtic masked girl threatening Josh at knifepoint) Dang...that must be one girl with a lot of issues!_

_M: Yeah, Mr. Possible's giving Josh a second chance at the dating scene with Kim._

_R: Speaking of texts, did you get mine about the personality-reversing thingamajig? Or something named after one of the Greek guys?_

_M: I did, Ron, and as it turns it, it was Kim's dad and his crew who built that thing some twenty-odd years ago! _

_R: Including Drakken? I thought Wade would've told me about it!_

_M: Yes...Mr. Blue Dude was involved in it before he even became evil. Mr. Possible told us that the original version was destroyed but he did give us the blueprints to the first half of that machine. We're giving those prints to Phineas and Ferb right now!_

_R: Phineas and Ferb? What about the other part of the machine?_

_M: Yeah! They built an awesome floating bumper car ride today, so I'd figure that they would be the perfect guys to build the machine! As for the other set of blueprints, Kim's parents are lookin' for 'em right now!_

_R: Well, if they're gonna build it, Monique, they're gonna have to build it now! And it's no fair! I so wanted to ride on floating bumper cars!_

_M: That's tough cookies for you, Ron! And you're totally right about the time thing, 'cause it ain't on our side!_

_R: Anyways, I'll catch up to you later, Monique. _

_M: Okay, Ron...hopefully we'll get them back here before Mrs. Flynn comes home..._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Monique tapped on the door of the boys' room, blueprints in hand.

"You can come in!" Phineas remarked with a grin.

She and Tara opened the door. And there, they spotted both him and Ferb brainstorming some ideas. Perry, meanwhile, was asleep on his bed.

"Hey, Phineas!" Monique smiled, "What's happenin' on your end?"

"Me and Ferb are trying to coming up with ideas for tomorrow's project." Phineas replied, "What about you? And what are those blueprints for?"

"We enjoyed your bumper-car ride, Phineas, but we need to get to more serious stuff..." Monique said while unfurling the blueprints on Ferb's bed.

"You remember what we told you about Kim and your sister switching personalities?" Tara asked, seeing if Phineas remembered their conversation earlier.

"Oh yeah, I remember you two telling me that..." Phineas grinned. "With Candace having cheer moves that stop the bad guys from taking over the world and all!"

"Yeah, but we really do miss the old Kim, Phineas..." Tara said with a sigh. "She's the only person who can stand up to the mean cheerleaders on our squad!"

"Mean cheerleaders?" Phineas questioned, "I thought that was a dead stereotype." He turned to his step-brother. "Ferb, is stereotype on the list of 's' words seldom used by kids?"

Ferb nodded his head once and crossed stereotype off the list with a pencil.

"No, Phineas..." Tara replied, her head hung low, "That stereotype is alive and well today...even in our squad."

"Tara, girl..." Monique whispered, "We're getting off-topic..."

Tara tilted her head back up and blushed a little, "Sorry, Monique..."

"Um...I'm not getting where you're coming from with all this..." Phineas said, confused and scratching his head.

"Sorry, Phineas, for the off-topic and rambling...but as for these blueprints, it's for a machine thing that can help your big sis to return normal again." Monique said, getting back on-topic and pointing to the blueprints on the bed.

"Even though the original was destroyed more than twenty years ago, I know that you two can put 'em back together! You, Ferb, and your friends are good at buildin' those type of things!"

Phineas got off his step-brother's bed and took one look at the blueprints. Ferb got off his bed as well and looked at them right next to his brother.

"You know, Ferb, as cool as it would be for our sister to have those cheer moves, it wouldn't be fair to Kim because she would normally be the one fighting off the bad guys..." Phineas said, looking at his brother.

"...Because I know what we're gonna do tonight!" Phineas proclaimed, while an angel chrous sang, "We're going to switch Kim and Candace back to normal! And we're gonna do it with the help of the..."

Phineas then looked around his bed.

"Um, are there any other blueprints besides this one?" he asked.

"Yeah." Monique explained, "Kim's dad is looking for the blueprints to the other half of the machine. It actually has two parts to it and a control panel."

Ferb observed the blueprints of the control panel and said, for a rare line. "It kind of looks like a urinal..."

Monique rolled her eyes and said, "Don't even ask where that idea came from, Ferb..."

"Anyways, me and Ferb will round up the gang so that we can build the machine!" Phineas said, "You two can serve as lookouts on the front lawn to see if Kim and Candace return."

"That would be perfect, Phineas!" Monique shouted, "I would watch out for Kim like a red tag sale at Club Banana!"

"And I will watch for Candace like a...you know...what you said, Monique." Tara began to say with a trill in her voice, but tapered down once she realized that Monique used the Club Banana phrase.

"But what about Kim's parents if they come back with the blueprints for the other half of the machine?" Monique wondered.

"Yeah..." Phineas deducted, "We do need to know what it looks like, if it's different than the first chair."

"We need to come up with a code for it when her parents arrive."

Tara pondered on it briefly before coming up with her answer.

"How about 'Kim has landed on the cheer pad'?"

"Perfect, Tara! I knew something cheerleading-ish would come up" Monique smiled, before looking at Phineas and Ferb. "Don't worry, guys. Candace will be normal by the time the clock hits midnight!"

"We'll get crackin' on that machine!" Phineas shouted the louder. "Ferb, get your toolbox! We'll take the blueprints in the garage!"

Ferb took the toolbox and Phineas took the blueprints along with him.

* * *

><p>(10 minutes earlier)<p>

Wade, from his computer room, utilized the full control of the Kimmunicator, which was in Candace's backpack.

"Now that Candace has stopped DNAmy from taking over the world, it's time for me to check on them."

He grabbed his lucky joystick and activated the metallic spider-like legs on the Kimmunicator. A small opening protruded from the outside of the mission backpack.

"Let's see..."

Wade activated a robotic eye from the top of the Kimmunicator. The eye peered from the opening and gave the tech genius a clear image of the couple, holding hands with each other.

"That's so cute!" Wade sighed. But once he saw Candace in the mission outfit that Kim would usually wear, he returned to his more serious mood.

Wade made one of the robotic legs open up a bit more of the backpack so that the Kimmunicator would have enough room to escape. Candace was too enamored with Jeremy to notice what was going on behin her.

"I think it's time to set things back to the way they were for Candace and Kim! All I need to do is to find Ron...it's a good thing I still have that computer chip on his neck!"

The Kimmunicator jumped out of the knapsack and used its metallic legs to land on the floor. It crawled on the sidewalk on its way to rendevous with Ron.

* * *

><p>(<em>6:30pm)<em>

Ron was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk, pressing his hands against his cheeks, looking up at the evening sky. Rufus was sitting right next to him.

He thought over the phone conversation he had with Monique and discussed it with the mole rat.

"Well, Rufus, it seems my fears of Kim going out with 'the guy whose last name is one vowel away from monkey' has been averted! But on the downside, Mankey isn't exactly dating Kim-Kim, if you know what I mean. He's only dating Kim in Candace's clothes and personality! On the upside, though, I won't have the Bueno Nacho ban imposed on by Mr. Dr. P. I hope Monique and the other girls know what they are doing with Phineas and Ferb building that machine."

Ron felt a slight tapping of his leg.

"Rufus?" he asked, "Did you tap on my leg?"

"Nuh-uh!" Rufus replied, shaking his head sideways.

Ron turned his head to the other side and saw the Kimmunicator with metallic legs on the floor.

"Ron! Pick me up please!" came the voice of Wade as he retracted the legs of the Kimmunicator.

Ron picked up the device. "Wade? How did you find me?"

"Let's just say I have my ways!" Wade grinned.

Ron paused for a moment and gasped. "The computer chip?"

"That's not important right now! What's more vital is to get the power coupling from the warehouse!"

Ron formed an image of the power coupling and gasped, "But the warehouse was destroyed, Wade! Along with Amy's freak of nature machine! And..." His face turned pale "...our only chance to switch Kim and Candace back!"

"Not true, Ron!" Wade countered, pulling up the details of the power coupling that was used in Amy's genetic zipper. "The explosion was around 5000 degress Farenheit! The coupling is made of a metal that can withstand temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees Farenheit! If my calculations are correct, the coupling should be intact!"

Feeling satisfied that the coupling wasn't destroyed in the explosion, Ron said. "Well, what are we waiting for, Wade? Let's get that coupling!"

He took the Kimmunicator on his person to the destroyed lair.

* * *

><p>(<em>6:40pm)<em>

Ron marveled at the handiwork of the destroyed lab once occupied by Amy and her Cuddlebuddy mutants.

"Looks like this place is more trashed-up than I thought! That couple-thing has to be around here somewhere!"

He darted his brown eyes at the burned-out control panel.

"My guess would be to look at the zipper, Ron." Wade said, offering him a clue.

Ron looked behind the crippled machine for the power coupling and there it was, around 20 feet from the machine. The force of the explosion disconnected the coupling from the two parts of the zipper and remained on the floor.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed, holding the coupling in his hands. "Who's the cute little power coupling? Yes you are!"

He then put the coupling in the backpack, hoping to give it to Phineas and Ferb.

"So what's next, Wade?" the blonde questioned.

"We're going to spy on Candace next!" Wade remarked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ron exclaimed about his task. "We're going to eavesdrop on Candace? On her date with Jeremy? At Bueno Nacho?"

"Yes, Ron!" Wade sighed, "Don't you forget what happens to her and Kim at midnight?"

"I know, Wade, but spying on a couple on the date is...como se dice...awk-weird." Ron replied, scared at the notion of spying on them. "And I can't resist the aroma of fresh Nacos and Diablo Sauce! I have sworn off eating at Bueno Nacho until this whole thing is solved!"

"Look, Ron, we need to keep updating Monique and, more importantly, Phineas and Ferb on what's happened to both of them!" Wade exclaimed.

"I see your point, Wade. But how can we get to KP if she's on her date thing with Mankey?" Ron asked, "I can't be at two places at one time!"

"Leave that to me!" Wade grinned, "I think you should get to the Middleton Bueno Nacho ASAP!"

Ron hesitated a little, but agreed on it.

He was going to have to face temptation.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

(_Possible household, 7pm)_

Both James and Ann arrived back at the house after eating out at Slushy Burger in Middleton.

"That...was quite an experience!" Ann exclaimed, still puzzled of how her daughter had shunned the notion of even going on a mission.

"I'd say, Ann." James replied, "I do hope those blueprints come in handy for Phineas and Ferb. They seem like really nice boys, by the way!"

"Do you think they could get along with the twins?" Ann questioned.

"I'm sure they will, honey!" James smiled as he unlocked the front door. "Anyways, I'll go ahead and look for the other set of blueprints for Project Zeus! You'll check on the boys and see how they are doing."

"But where could those plans be?" Ann asked, "The original machine was totaled by Mr. Lipsky some twenty-odd years ago!"

"I'll start where all great searches begin, Ann...the basement!" James exclaimed. He was determined to see his Kimmie-cub back to normal. Ann, meanwhile, went upstairs to check on the Tweebs.

She unlocked the door to the Tweebs' room and there the boys were, sitting on their beds in complete silence.

"Good..." Ann grinned, "They're still there!" She closed the door behind her.

"Now to help the hubby to find those blueprints!"

Ann headed to the basement in trying to help her husband to look for the blueprints.

In the basement, James scanned his eyes around the dusty shelves. He pulled out old boxes and had them carefully labeled to tell them apart. Ann climbed down the stairs that led to the basement.

"You know where they could be, James?" Ann asked.

"I knew that I had put them under 'college stuff', Ann!" James uttered. "I distinctly remember my crew putting the blueprints underneath a box. When I heard that Kimmie's personality had been switched, I grabbed the first half of the blueprints. But when I looked for the second half of them, they were gone!"

"And we only have less than five hours before the daughter we know is gone forever!" Ann groaned.

"What would be the best way to find those blueprints for the second half of Project Zeus is to go through the boxes with my college stuff in them." James replied, planning his method of attack of finding.

"Well, let's get's crackin' and find those plans!" Ann insisted.

Both of them began to dig into James' old college stuff to find the prints.

* * *

><p>(<em>Bueno Nacho, Middleton, 7:15pm)<em>

"Here we are! Bueno Nacho!" Candace proclaimed, "I know it was a long walk from the warehouse, but we made it."

She was continuing to hold hands with Jeremy. On the outside, Jeremy was all smiles, looking into Candace's blazing blue eyes. On the inside, though, he was worried that the girlfriend he knew so well was slipping away from him.

"Yeah, we did, Candace, even though I've only eaten there a couple of times!" Jeremy admitted.

"Are you kidding, Jeremy? We're gonna hang out here all the time!" Candace proclaimed.

"But I thought we always hung at at Slushy Burger and Slushy Dog." Jeremy said, pointing out the fast-food joints they frequented all the time.

"Those would be just for backups just in case Bueno Nacho gets too crowded!" Candace replied, opening the door for her boyfriend.

"So we could spend more time together?" Jeremy asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Mmm...that, and we're gonna stop any future villains plans of world domination, Jeremy! After all, I am the girl who can do anything and you are, of course, my boyfriend !" Candace grinned, pointing to herself.

"Yeah...we can do that..." Jeremy giggled nervously. He was completely unaware on how to approach the situation before him.

* * *

><p><em>(Slushy BurgerSlushy Dawg combo restaurant, 7:20pm)_

Josh dipped his fries into his vanilla milkshake, just as he had done on the date in which Kim nearly disappeared from existence from sheer embarrassment. That date was three weeks before the fateful one when he was threatened by the masked girl.

"Sorry if Bumblebees had a 80-minute waiting period..." Josh apologized, continuing to stir the freshly-cut fry into the hand-spun shake.

"It's okay, Joshy-woshy!" Kim smiled with a flirtatious look in her eye. She had the hotdog marshmallow special, which was just marshmallows melted into the hot dog bun.

"I understand if you're bummed out about the crowded waiting room, but I guess this could be a perfect alternative." Josh said while eating his shake-dipped fry.

"Anything that makes me and you happy!" Kim grinned, taking a bite of the marshmallow hot dog, "So I'd choose this place for our date as a plan B in case Bumblebees got crowded."

Josh dipped his fry a couple times more in his shake and ate it again. While he chewed on it, he began to frown.

"Joshy, what's wrong?" Kim asked, perplexed at why Josh was upset.

Josh was trapped in a corner! He had to come up with an explanation without hurting Kim's feelings.

_You have to think of something quick, Mankey!_

"It's just about the...the frustrating restaurant wait at Bumblebees..." he replied quickly, threading his hand through the frosted-spike tips of his hair. "Why can't they have better service at that restaurant?!"

"Maybe because their kitchen was short-staffed?" Kim asked.

"Probably, but anyways, I'm so glad that you chose this place as an alternative, Kim!" Josh replied, the grin returning to his face. "And also, when we get to the Steam Noir, I have a special surprise waiting for you!"

"Oh, goody, goody, goody!" Kim shouted, clapping for joy, "What is it?"

"If I told you now, the surprise would be ruined," Josh replied. Earlier in the afternoon, he had called up Steam Noir to set up a special occassion just for him and Kim. "The Steam Noir is only about three blocks away."

"Okay!" Kim grinned before the two of them paid for their meal together and walked out of the Slushy Burger/Slushy Dawg restaurant.

* * *

><p>(<em>7:25pm<em>)

Ron was completely out of breath when he approached the restaurant. He collapsed on his knees on the concrete sidewalk.

"Oh man...I knew I should've done more wind sprints for Mr. B!" he complained, recalling one of the times that he fumbled the football to the turf during practice and Barkin having to give him wind sprints up and down the steps of Middleton High Stadium.

Rufus came out of Ron's pants pocket and, once again, rubbed his pink stomach.

"Sorry, ol' buddy, but we have to keep our eyes on the prize! Getting Kim back to normal is on top of our to-do list, and once we do that, then we can celebrate with a big platter of Naco snackage!"  
>Ron replied to his pet rodent when he caught a glimpse of both Candace and Jeremy ordering at the counter.<p>

Ned came to the counter and said to the duo, "Hola, senor and senorita, welcome to Bueno Nacho 582 in Middleton! What can I get you today?"

"I would like two Nacos with extra Diablo sauce and two medium drinks please!" Candace said at the counter, slapping down a ten and five.

Once Ned tallied up the total, he also noticed Candace in Kim's mission outfit.

"Um, I am not a fashion expert, but didn't you know that 'Kim Style' went out months ago?" Ned critiqued, pointing to the clothes.

"'Kim Style'?" Candace asked.

"The style that was popularized by world-famous teen heroine Kim Possible for a brief time?"

"I remembered Isabella and the Fireside Girls wearing those outfits when..."

Then her voice changed again into that of Kim's. "...I was so totally fighting the bad guys! So not the drama!"

Ned couldn't believe his ears. He slowly slid the tray with the Nacos and the two drinks to them.

Jeremy was speechless at the changing behavior of his girlfriend.

"Um...I think we should be sitting down now with our food!" Jeremy insisted before the conversation could get any weirder. He took the tray and walked with Candace to the both that Kim and Ron usually sat at.

"An...and have a b...buenos noches day t..to you!" the manager stammered.

Ned rubbed his forehead and said to himself, "I so need to stop working nine-hour shifts.." Then he stared at the full garbage can and added "..and it looks like its my turn to take out the trash to the dumpster."

* * *

><p>Ron quietly sneaked around the back of the restaurant. He took out a blueprint of the Middleton Bueno Nacho. He quietly whispered to Rufus.<p>

"Okay, Rufus, here's my plan! If I map out the restaurant correctly, they would sit in one of the booths that me and KP would usually sit at! There's a series of bushes and shrubs over that that would provide good protection for us!"

Ned propped open the door with one hand and held the tied-up trash bag in the other, whistling along. He tossed the trash into the dumpster and heard a small branch crack.

"Who's there?"

He looked from behind the dumpster and spotted Ron.

"Ron?" Ned questioned, "What are you doing back here?"

Ron put his finger on his mouth and hushed him.

"Shhh...Ned!"

"Sorry, Ron..." Ned whispered, "As I was saying, why are you hiding behind the dumpster?"

"I'm spying on a couple right now!" Ron said quietly.

"Spying on a couple?" Ned asked in a low tone of voice, "Do you know how much trouble you'd be in with the police, Ron?"

"Ned, I'm not going to go that far!" Ron rebuked him. "I have to keep an extremely close eye on both Candace and Jeremy!"

"Candace and Jeremy? I haven't heard the names of those customers before..." Ned replied, scratching his head. In truth, he hadn't seen them before, but his cousins who operated the branches in Danville did from time to time.

"Candace is about my height, has a neck quite long, and is in Kim's mission duds. Jeremy's slightly taller than I am...and is wearing the same outfit as I am." Ron said, describing in detail.

"It...it was so weird, Ron!" Ned stammered weakly, "That...that Candace girl, the one with the neck thing...her voice!"

Ron instantly remembered what happened an hour earlier when she was conversing with Jeremy when it happened the first time.

"Did you hear Kim's voice coming from Candace's mouth?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"My friend, I swear by the Everlot code that I had witnessed Kim's own voice coming from that girl's mouth!" Ned proclaimed with a whisper.

Ron gulped and whisped in Ned's ear, pointing to a huge hole behind the dumpster fit enough for a human person to go through.

"Follow me, Ned, to the bushes over there!" He wagged his finger at a series of bushes hidden behind a few cars that were parked in the lot.

Ron crawled through the hole, followed by Ned.

They reached to the bushes that Ron was speaking of.

"Can you tell me what is going on here?" Ned questioned.

"It's a long story involving personality-swapping, Ned." Ron replied, taking out the Kimmunicator. "We have to get Candace and Kim back to the way they were before midnight!"

"Then that would explain the Kim-style clothes on Candace." Ned deducted.

"Duh, she has every single shred of Kim's talents!" Ron replied, "We stopped a mad geneticist's plan of transforming the entire world into CuddleBuddies!"

"CuddleBuddies?"

Ned began to shudder uncomfortably. He despised CuddleBuddies for as long as he can remember.

"Yeah. But now comes the tough part..." Ron said, his voice trembling "...seeing the KP that I know slip away from me!"

He turned the Kimmunicator on with Wade on-screen.

"Wade, we got an awful problem here!"

"Has there been any update on the two confused girls?" Wade asked.

"Ned claimed that he witnessed Candace changing her voice into Kim's!" Ron replied. "We need to investigate, but we can't ruin their date together!"

Wade replied, typing away on the keyboard, "I've invented a small robotic bug that can overhear everything its intended target says! Just aim the Kimmunicator at the intended window and fire it! I'll give you the results!" He activated a targeting recticle and the small robot bug that he mentioned from the top of the Kimmunicator and aimed it at Candace.

"Ready...aim...fire!" Ron whispered as he pressed the button, launching the bug into the air. It sprouted wings and blended in with the other summer bugs attracted to the lighting fixtures in the parking lot until it reached the window of Candace and Jeremy's booth. Wade activated a small microphone on the bug to eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"What are you going to wear to the Danville Rodeo and Hoedown tomorrow evening, Candace?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend, eating the churro.

"Oh, well, Jeremy, I already chose out the perfect plaid shirt and western jeans! Now all I need now is some boots to top it off..."

And then her voice changed again to Kim's.

"That would really be spankin'!"

Wade couldn't believe it. He typed rapidly to analyze Candace's vocal patterns. The results shocked him to his core.

"Ron! It seems that Ned's claim of Candace's voice changing is true! Her vocal patterns are similar to that of Kim's!" he said, reading the results.

"See? I don't think this Candace girl is normal, Ron." Ned added.

"If Candace has Kim's voice, then that could mean only one thing..." Ron gulped, realizing the horror of Wade's results.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

(_7:50 pm)_

Both Kim and Josh arrived at the Steam Noir, hand in hand.

"I just love coming to this place sometimes!" Josh said with a grin, "I come here for the coffee, but I stay for the artwork!"

"An artist?!" Kim gasped. She was smitten by the fact that Josh was an artist. "That is sooo dreamy!"

"Yeah, I come here to admire the work of others sometimes that are mounted on the walls of this coffee place!" Josh replied, "It also helps me to strike up my muse whenever I am feeling down!"

"Oooh...I like a guy who is thoughtful and creative!" Kim whispered to Josh, "Anyways, you wanted to show me a surprise?"

"Oh yes!" Josh grinned, "I haven't forgotten about it!"

The couple got to the counter.

"Welcome to the Steam Noir, the hippest coffee shop in Danville. So, what will it be?" the barista asked them.

"I'll take the large mocha with extra whipped cream and sugar." Josh said, looking at the menu.

_I'm going to need all this caffeine to wake myself up._

He turned to Kim and asked, "So what would you have, Kim?"

Kim looked with curiosity on the menu, "Um, I don't know, Josh. There are so many choices here!"

Josh nudged her on the elbow and whispered, "Ask for the special of the day!"

"Okay, Joshy, I'll go with that!" Kim replied before approaching the barista. "I would like the special of the day, please."

"Okay, one special Kim Possible latte with extra whipped cream coming up!" the barista called out his co-workers.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim squealed with joy. "You named a coffee after me?"

"Why, of course, I did!" Josh grinned.

"You are so sweet!" Kim replied with a smile, pecking Josh on the cheek.

Josh felt that kiss and blushed a little. "Anyways, how about we take a seat?"

"Sounds fine!" Kim said as the couple chose a booth right near the window and sat down in the chairs.

"So, are you gonna go to the rodeo tomorrow evening?" Josh asked, "I have two tickets!"

Kim chuckled with delight, "Of course, Joshy! I just have the perfect outfit: my red top and my white dress..."

"Uh..." Josh uttered before bringing out tthe brochure of the rodeo from his khaki pocket. "It says that only western wear will be allowed at the rodeo!"

The barista came out with their cups of coffee.

"Well, when you put it that way, Joshy, I do have a cowgirl outfit and a couple of western boots that I bought a few days ago!" Kim replied, referring to one of the outfits that Candace bought on their shopping spree. She took a sip of coffee as well.

"Okay, well, that'll work then!" Josh said, taking a sip of his latte, "I have my own outfit as well. And I am going to also wear a special cologne that fits the western theme!"

"Ooohh...and you're going to be my hot cowboy!" Kim smiled, cuddling up to him.

"Gee..." Josh replied, blushing even harder. "And I guess you can be my cowgirl!"

Kim laughed, "You're so funny, Josh!"

"Yeah, I'm hilarious!" Josh chuckled a little, scratching the back of his throat. "So...uh, how's Ron?"

"Ron?" Kim asked as if Josh was talking in another language. "Who the heck is he?"

"Um...he's your friend since Pre-K...you hang out with him at Bueno Nacho...you helped him conquer most of his fears about Wannaweep..." Josh said, trying to see if Kim can get the idea.

"Um...still doesn't ring a bell to me!" Kim shrugged it off.

Josh couldn't believe it! He usually saw the two of them together almost all the time at Middleton High.

What was even more unexpected was the next thing that came out of Kim's mouth.

"Besides..." Kim began before her vocal patterns changed right before Josh's very eyes, "...I have Stacy as my best friend now! I've never heard of this Ron guy before!" The vocal patterns changed to that of Candace's normal voice. "Can you never discuss him or bring him up ever again?"

Josh was now speechless. Not only was she dressed differently than previous dates with him, but her actions and behaviors were way out of character than what Kim would normally behave.

_Now how am I going to explain this to Mr. Possible? _Josh thought to himself. He couldn't bear the consequences that would come down on him if something happened to James' daughter.

She took another sip of coffee before noticing a fly buzzing on her shoulder.

"Ugh...Josh..." Kim grimaced, "...can you get this fly off my shoulder?"

Josh brushed it off her shoulder. "There you go, Kim! The fly's all gone now!"

The fly buzzed out the door of Steam Noir. As it turned out, the fly was controlled by Wade.

From his room, Wade just sat there in his chair in disbelief.

"I can't believe what I've just heard! I have to warn Ron!" He steered the fly as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Back at Bueno Nacho, Ron continued his surveilance on Candace and Jeremy.<p>

"What are they going to plan next?" Ned asked.

"How should I know, Ned?" Ron sniped back, "I'm not their personal paparazzo or someone like that!"

"It's a good thing that my nine-hour shift ended..." Ned muttered. "Do you know how many incidents I counted with people swallowing too much Diablo sauce today?" He held up four fingers.

"Look!" Ron whispered, tugging at Ned's manager shirt.

"Careful!" Ned insisted with a low voice, "I iron my manager shirts on an everyday basis!"

"Sheesh, Ned! You don't have to go huffy on me!" Ron exclaimed before hearing the four-beep tone of the Kimmunicator.

"Yeah, Wade?"

Wade's face was pale from what he had seen and overheard at the Steam Noir.

"Ron...you won't' believe what just happened at the Steam Noir in downtown Danville!" Wade exclaimed, unable to comprehend with what was going on with Kim.

"I would assume that look on your face would tell me that you're about to give me bad news." Ron concluded.

Wade nodded his head slowly and added, "I'm going to play you some audio and video from two clips! The first one is how Kim would normally talk and this is dated from when you two arrested Killigan yesterday!"

He played an video clip, complete with audio, of Kim being interviewed by a news reporter. In the clip, Kim spoke into the microphone and spoke in her normal voice.

_"Arresting Killigan and his henchmen was no big! His golf course plan had a weakness for salt water!"_

"Now..." Wade continued, "...here's the audio of the Candace-personalty Kim on her date with Josh tonight that I've captured with my surveillance bug!" He typed into his computer to show Ron the video of Kim's date with Josh at Slushy Burger.

_Josh: "So, uh, how's Ron?"_

_Kim: "Ron? Who the heck is he?"_

_Josh: "Um, he has been your best friend since Pre-K, you hang out with him at Bueno Nacho, you helped him on his fears at Wannaweep?"_

_Kim: "Sorry, Josh, still doesn't ring a bell!"_

Ron was stunned that his best friend could not even remember him.

"Wade, stop the video...is it true?" he whimpered.

Wade stopped the video and replied "Yes, Ron...and it only gets worse from there..." He played some more of the clip

_Kim: Besides...(voice changes to that of Candace) ...I have Stacy as my best friend now! I've never heard of this Ron guy before! Can you please never discuss him or bring him up ever again?_

"She...she acts like that I don't exist...!" Ron stammered.

In just a mere 75-second video, Kim acted like their twelve-year friendship didn't exist. All the missions, all the good times and bad times were for nothing to her now.

"Ron, the effects of...whatever that switched their personalities...is getting worse!" Wade explained the dire conclusion, "It's now starting to affect memories and vocal patterns as well! Whatever Phineas and Ferb are building, we must hope that it works!"

Ron was depressed when he had heard this news. Still, he wasn't going to give up on her.

Ned then tugged on Ron's mission uniform.

"Ron...?"

"Not now, Ned! I'm trying to use the Kimmunicator here!" Ron ignored him at first, fixated with Wade on the screen.

"Ron..." Ned continued with his persistent tugging on the uniform "...you need to see what Candace and Jeremy are doing!"

Ron turned away from the Kimmunicator and looked back at the booth where Candace and Jeremy were sitting at.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Candace and Jeremy were arguing and yelling at each other!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

(_Around the same time)_

Inside Bueno Nacho, Candace and Jeremy were continuing to eat their Mexican food. It was strange to other patrons of the restaurant that neither Kim, nor Ron or Rufus were present. But there the two were, in the mission clothes that Team Possible would usually wear, enjoying their food at the famed Middleton location.

But something was a bit...uncomfortable...about the whole sitch.

"So, Candace..." Jeremy began, trying to break the ice. "...do you think we should do this again?"

"Do what again, Jeremy?" Candace asked with a smile on her face.

"This 'save the world' type of thing! Do you think we should keep on fighting the bad guys?" Jeremy asked again, clarifying the question.

"Of course, Jeremy! Evil never rests, and neither do we! For we are Team Possible! You know how easily the bad guys escape from jail, especially with Shego!" Candace blurted.

"Shego?" Jeremy asked. He had seen the villain arrested multiple times before on TV, but never knew her name.

"She's the evil mad scientist's assistant and former superhero, wanted in 19 countries! Oh and when you encounter her, just be especially careful of her deadly plasma flames!" Candace warned him. "Then there's Duff Killagin with his exploding golf balls, Professor Dementor with his better-built Doomsday devices, and Falsetto Jones with his annyoing high-pitched voice..."

"What about Ron in all of this?" Jeremy wondered.

"We'll just cut Ron from the team!" Candace exclaimed, "From here on out, it will be the two of us and

This was more than Jeremy can take! Candace was playing Russian Roulette here with running the risk of his very life. Worse, Jeremy just didn't have the experience to being the distraction on the team, unlike Ron.

"Candace... I thought that this wouldn't be easy to say but...I don't wanna do this stuff anymore! I think Kim and Ron should be dealing with this, not us!"

"WHAT?!" Candace screamed at the loudest decibels in Kim's vocal patterns. "We have to save the world! All Kim is going to do is to bust Phineas and Ferb for their ideas and fail over and over again on her fat face! That's all she's ever good for!"

Jeremy was at the breaking point. He had enough of the Candace acting like someone she was not! He never felt that angry towards his girlfriend in his entire life!

"That is IT, Candace! I don't want my life to be threated by some mad woman with glowing flames for hands!" he exploded, losing his temper and swiping off the food from the table. Naco cheese and Diablo sauce went all over the floor.

Candace stood up and yelled, "Jeremy?! What the heck was that for?!"

Jeremy's face was red with anger.

"You aren't the Candace that I have known for the past three years! The same Candace who gave me that silver electric guitar for Christmas last year! The same Candace who shared our first kiss together after your trip around the world in one day with Phineas! The same Candace whom I microwaved me a pizza after you accidentally burned up the fried chicken!" he argued,

"You have no CHOICE, Jeremy Johnson!" Candace demanded in the Kim voice, "You are going to be my partner in fighting the bad guys and taking them to jail, whether you LIKE it or NOT!"

"I don't know what's going on inside that twisted head of yours, but I am NOT going out there to fight the villains!" Jeremy proclaimed defiantly, arms crossed.

"Jeremy, I know what's going on inside of my head, thank you very much!" Candace huffed in Kim's voice. She took the lid off the top of her soda cup and splashed whatever soda there was at Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Inside Candace's brain, a Candace conscience, clad in Kim's mission clothes, was playing a pipe organ which controls all of her thoughts, actions and emotions. The organ was attached to two large-screen TVs which act as her eyes. She was created from the Personality-Switcheroo-inator that Doofenshmirtz had built and Agent P had destroyed earlier.<p>

"Yes! Yes!" the Kim-clad Candace chuckled evily, "Tell that Jeremy who's boss! Tell him that Candace Possible runs the show here!"

"You there!" another voice exclaimed, "Step away from the pipe organ!"

It was the conscience of the normal Candace in her regular clothes. She was about as mad as a March Hare, eyes glaring at the Kim-clad Candace.

"What do you want, Kim-ified me?" the Kim-cad Candace asked, stepping away from the pipe organ.

"I want you to stop interfering with my life!" the normal Candace conscience ordered. "What you are doing are things I would NEVER do to Jeremy!"

"And what would they be?" the Kim-Clad Candace smirked, "I believe I am doing the right things here!"

"They would be risking Jeremy's life, arguing with him, and...um..."

The normal Candace's eyes looked at the screen and gazed at the completely wet and fuming Jeremy.

"...dumping soda on him?! Does this look like the right thing to you?"

"Yes, yes it does!" the Kim-clad Candace snickered evily. "I'm trying to break up with your loser boyfriend here for a real partner and a true sidekick...Ron Stoppable!"

"What?!" the normal Candace conscience screamed, aghast at the Kim-clad Candace's actions. "Jeremy and I are supposed to be together forever! Especially that we're going to go get married after college and have our kids, Fred, Xavier and Amanda!"

"You're missing two important things about Ron, normal me!" the Kimified-Candace interrupted, "One, he had a kid-like sense of mystery and curiosity. And two is that he has a cute and adorable naked mole rat named Rufus, also something Jeremy doesn't have!"

"Look, Kimified me, I like Jeremy for the way he is, even though I worry about him every day. And he likes me in return! Also, I don't want to be around that annoying disgusting rat creature! He...well...talks, unlike Perry!" the normal Candace countered.

"Normal me, don't you..erm...me realize what we have that Kim doesn't right now?" the Kimified Candace sneered.

"Her cheer skills?" the normal Candace guessed.

"Bingo, and we're going to use them to kicked some bad guy butt...and also to earn that spot on the Middleton cheer squad!" the Kimified Candace boasted, thinking it would lure her to her side. "It's so not the drama! So what do you say, normal me?"

Sadly, she didn't know whom she was dealing with, even with the use of Kim's catchphrases.

"That would be cheating!" the normal Candace conscience said in defiance. "I would prefer to join the Middleton High Cheer squad the good old-fashioned way!"

"And that would be...?" the Kimified Candace asked.

"Honest work and GGD!" the normal Candace proclaimed, beating her fist on her chest.

"Guts, gumption, and determination...?" the Kimified Candace slyly snickered. "Seriously, you've been around Monique for too long!"

"Look, Kim-me, once I obtain that spot on the squad...legally and fairly, of course...I will be elected Homecoming Queen of Middleton High and Jeremy will be my Homecoming King!" the normal Candace continued on, describing her dream scenario at Middleton High.

Jeremy came onscreen on the flat televisions, angry and hurt by what Candace had done. The Kimified Candace observed his facial expression and chuckled.

"And speaking of Jeremy, I think he' s about to say something to me...erm...you, for that matter!"

Jeremy, quiet about the whole personality-switching of his girlfriend up to this point, got up from the booth. Tears began to emit from his eyes, blending in with the soda drenching his face.

"Candace Gertrude Flynn...I am ashamed to be around you! And don't give me the blank stare treatment!" he seethed, tears continuing to stream down his cheeks. "I'm going to rethink our relationship! If you want for me to still be your boyfriend, you're going to HAVE to drop this 'save the world' stuff! I'm leaving now! Good-bye and good day to you!"

"Fine!" Candace screamed, "I can handle them all by myself! I don't NEED YOU ANYMORE, Jeremy Adam Johnson!"

He angrily stomped his way out of the restaurant and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Back in her mind, the normal Candace was horrified to see what the Kim-ified Candace had done to her love life.<p>

The Kim-ified Candace laughed evily, getting back to the pipe organ, and sitting down on the seat, "Now that the biggest obstacle is out of my way, it's time for me to find Ron and to..."

She felt a violent swing on her chair. The chair itself began to spin around and around.

"Whoa...whoa...WHOA!"

And immediately stopping the spinning was the foot of a pissed-off normal Candace conscience.

"You...don't...TREAT Jeremy that way!"

The normal Candace threw the Kimified Candace violently out of the chair and got into it. The Kimified Candace recovered from the throw.

"Candace, I have something that you don't have! Sixteen types of Kung-Fu!" the Kimified Candace sneered, stomping on her boots and making her way to the organ. Then, she slipped on a banana peel on the floor and hit her head on the floor, knocking her out into a deep sleep.

A few moments later, the Kimified Candace opened her eyes and opened her mouth in disbelief! The normal Candace had tied her up with some rope.

"What are you doing?!" the Kimified Candace snapped. "And how did you even find rope and a random banana peel?"

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing?! I'm trying to save my relationship with Jeremy without you interfering, other me!" the normal Candace growled, tying up the rope tightly.

"This rope won't tie me up for long!" the Kimified Candace countered. "And soon after midnight, you won't exist anymore and I will become the dominant conscience!"

"In my...or...your wild dreams!" the normal Candace barked back, then turned to the organ "Now...for Jeremy..."

* * *

><p>The blank stare Candace had then turned into a frown as the reality of the sitch dawned in on her. She began to sniffle with tears running down her cheek.<p>

"Jer...Jer...JEREMY!" Candace yelled at the top of her lungs in her normal voice as she cried and cried on the table, pounding her fist repeatedly. She lamented at the fact that her Kim self had done a lot of damage to her relationship with Jeremy that not even the Smarty-Mart brand of duct tape can repair.

Candace slowly plodded her way out of the booth, still sniffling at what had happened between her and Jeremy, and out of of the restaurant with other patrons witnessing in complete silence and stares at her.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

(_Steam Noir, 8:25pm)_

Josh was nervously sipping on his latte, his hand trembling with the caramel-colored liquid sloshing against the ceramic cup.

"Josh?" Kim asked, in her normal voice, "Is there something wrong with you? Are you sick, my cutie puppy-wuppy?"

"Uh...n-n-no! Nothing's wrong!" Josh chuckled nervously, tugging at his collar and sweating a little.

Kim took the last sip of her personalized coffee order and stood up.

"Now, my Prince Charming!" she grinned, "How about that stroll in Danville Park?"

Josh took a few deep breaths to try and compose himself.

"That...um...sounds like a good idea to me, Kim!" he said, twiddling his fingers.

Kim held her arm around his.

"Well...what are we waiting for?!"

The couple walked out the Steam Noir and headed towards Danville Park to begin their stroll.

_Okay...this has been a completely odd date so far! _Josh thought to himself. _First, she denies that Ron even exists! Now Kim has the voice of another girl?! What's going on in that twisted mind of hers?!_  
><em>_<em>

* * *

><p>The internal mind of Kim was set up in the same way Candace was: a pipe organ controlling her thoughts and actions. The Candace-fied Kim conscience, also created from the Personality-Switcheroo-inator, was playing on it, enjoying complete control of the body. She was in Candace's normal outfit.<p>

"Good! Good!" the Candacefied Kim cackled, "Once you lure Josh to the lake, you're going to toss him in and dump him like the useless turd he is!"

"Get away from the organ, NOW!" the normal Kim conscience demanded. She was tied up, hands behind her back, clad in her mission outfit.

"And what makes you think that I'm even going to move a centimeter of my butt away from the organ, normal me?" the Candacefield Kim conscience taunted. "Once the clock strikes midnight, you will cease to exist and I, yours truly, will become the dominant conscience around this place!"

"Candace me, you have been completely making my life into one messed up drama!" the normal Kim yelled. "First you remove my cheer skills, giving them to Candace so that she can have an unfair shot at the squad. Now, you're trying to remove Ron from my life! Do you realize what Team Possible would be like without Ron! And, more importantly, I would be picked on by Veruca and her girls even more!"

"Who cares about that stupid worthless buffoon?!" the Candace-fied Kim sighed with a smile, filing her nails. "Soon, you'll forget about your parents and your brothers and you'll have Linda and Phineas and Ferb as your new siblings! And Veruca is not a threat to anyone!"

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Candace me!" the normal Kim bit back. Behind her, she pulled out her laser lipstick and turned it on. The hot beam of the laser began to cut through the ropes. "Veruca is going to do one of her more infamous pranks against you: dousing your head with shaving cream, her girls giving you a swirlie in the girls' restroom, and then throwing you into the school dumpster! Believe me, I've seen her do that a couple of times!"

"Don't care!" the Candace-fied Kim replied dismissively, "I'm going to make sure that Phineas and Ferb, those two annoying parasites, will be busted for their..."

"Unseen inventions?" the normal Kim intervened, "Look, they aren't causing any trouble or anything like that. Not like when the Tweebs removed parts of the microwave and my Kimmunicator to create some of their freako toys!"

"Shut it!" the Candace-fied Kim snapped at the normal her, and then turned back to the organ "This is my time now! And my time to make sure that you don't exist anymore!"

The next sound that was heard was the sound of snapping rope.

"What?!" the Candacefied Kim exclaimed, "How did you escape?"

The normal Kim conscience smirked, bringing out her laser lipstick, "You so are like Drakken sometimes, always forgetting the fact that I have a lot of gadgets!"

The Candacefied Kim growled, "I'll show you!" She stood up from her seat at the organ and charged at the normal Kim. All the normal Kim did was that she gave a smirk and extended her leg forward. Candacefied Kim tripped over the normal Kim's leg and fell, face-first to the ground. The normal Kim took out her handcuffs and cuffed the Candace-fied Kim's hands behind her back. She also used some rope on the Candacefied Kim's legs as well.

"You're not going to get away with this, normal me!" the Candacefied Kim screamed, struggling in her restraints, "I WILL make sure that you disappear when the clock strikes midnight!"

"That won't happen!" the normal Kim snarled, "Now to get back control of my life...and to find Ron! But first...I must do something with Josh!"

* * *

><p>(<em>The Possible House, 8:45pm)<em>

James continued his trek of finding the blueprints to the other half of the personality-switching machine. in the living room.

"I knew I had them somewhere!" he said, patting his hand through the cushions of the sofa, with no luck.

Ann contributed with helping her husband, going through every single crevice between books on the bookshelves.

"Nothing here!" she replied.

"Rats! The blueprints couldn't have grown legs and walked away from us!" James quipped, now looking through his recliner.

"You know that paper doesn't exactly grow legs!" Ann snarked, peering down at the end tables.

"That kinda reminded me of the time in freshman year where we had to find Kimmie-cub's essay! It took up three hours to search for it!" James exclaimed, looking around the television.

"And we didn't have to use the 'dog eats it' excuse..." Ann giggled.

"Or the good ol' 'Jim and Tim tying up Kim's history report to their experimental rocket' excuse!" James grinned, going through the TV stand and cabinets.

"I wouldn't doubt that, James..." Ann muttered.

Ten minutes later, the parents were done going through the entire living room.

"Drat! Those blueprints aren't in the den!" James moaned. "And we searched the kitchen earlier too!"

"Let's try and attack the garage next!" Ann insisted as they continued their trek for the blueprints in the garage._

Kim was standing still like a statue, eyes staring blankly at the starry sky.

"Kim? You there?" Josh asked, waving his hand near Kim's face.

She blinked her eyes several times, looked at Josh surprisingly, and replied, "Josh?! What are you doing here? And what am I doing in Candace's clothes?"

"Candace?!" Josh was stricken with fear and surprise at the same time, "Look, Kim! I...I...I can explain everything! I know it may sound weird but you haven't been...well...you as of late!"

"First thing I remember was being with Candace in the women's restroom at Mr. Swirley's and, all of a sudden, I ended up here eight hours later!" Kim replied with a daze,

"And why am I on a date with you?" Kim asked him, "Didn't my dad put you on a restraining order several months ago?"

"My love life has basically been a train wreck since that...mystery girl threated to make my voice several notches higher and ruined our date that night..." Josh sighed, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk. "I had to work chores at your dad's house to earn his trust back."

"He did?" Kim questioned, her green eyes bulging out.

"Yes, and here was the girl that I was talking about!" Josh replied, pointing on the screen of his phone.

Like what he did with Kim's parents and friends, Josh showed Kim the mystery girl in camouflage brandishing her hunting knife at his house.

"What the...?" Kim gasped, seeing the hunting knife grasped in the young girl's hand.

"I've had romance after romance blown up in my face! We had a wonderful time tonight!" Josh whined, "I...I just hate it see all thrown away on one phone call to the judge..."

"Josh..." Kim began her sentence.

Josh sighed, burying his head in his hands, "Just go ahead, Kim...call the cops on me..."

"I'm not going to call the police on you!" she remarked, "Not when you're telling me the truth!"

Josh stood up and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for trusting me!"

"No big, Josh!" Kim smiled. "So, um, what are we doing again?"

"We were going for a walk in the park, Kim." Josh clarified. "I took you out for coffee just fifteen minutes earlier!"

"Aww...that's so sweet of you, Josh!"

She held Josh by the hand as they strolled into the park together.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

(_Middleton Bueno Nacho, 8:50pm)_

Ron was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kim...his very best friend...has just dropped him and Candace and Jeremy, the couple Candace proclaimed herself would never break up, arguing with each other in only a span of an hour.

"I still can't believe this, Ned! I felt like getting dumped like a bunch of yesterday's trash!" Ron complained to Ned.

"I know how you feel, buddy." Ned replied, "I got kicked from the Everlot servers for a week trying to use a cheat code!"

"No, it's not that!" Ron replied, threading the fingers through his hair tightly, "It's that in less than three hours, the Kim I knew will be gone!"

"Sorry, Ron, I'm not the guy who's an expert on personality switching and voice changing!" Ned replied in his raspy squeaky voice, "I only have a major in robotics, and have a major test to study for ! If you want to find a way to get Kim back to normal, you're going to have to find a couple of geniuses a few years younger than you!"

Ned patted Ron on the back to try and comfort him. He got on his bicycle covered with Everlot stickers on them and headed back home for his studies.

Ron pondered what Ned said before he left.

"Geniuses...geniuses..."

He took out the Kimmunicator once more with Wade on-screen.

"Wade!" Ron exclaimed, "How are Phineas and Ferb doing on the reverser thingy?"

"Accoding to my scan on the Flynn-Fletcher garage, they are about 65% complete with the first part of the machine. And from what I can analyze at Kim's house, Mr. and Mrs. Possible is still looking for the other half of the blueprints!"

"Can they build it any faster?" Ron yelled, "The sooner we can get that thing built, the better it would be for KP and Candace!"

"Hopefully, they would be finished with it by at least 10pm." Wade replied. "In the meantime, I'd suggest to you to head on back to the Flynn house just in case they're done with the machine. You still have the power coupling, right?"

Ron looked inside his backpack and pulled it out.

"Okay, Wade...I'll keep you up to speed..." Ron whimpered a little, putting the Kimmunicator in his pants pocket.

"Guess we have to head on back to the Flynn house, little buddy." Ron sighed, patting a worried Rufus on the head.

Rufus climbed up to his owner's shoulder. They both walked along the sidewalks of Middleton to try and get back to the Flynn house.

Back in the Flynn garage, Phineas and Ferb were both sweating, trying to make the first half of the machine, exactly the way the blueprints intended.

"Ferb..." Phineas sighed a littled, "...I think we may have to get some reinforcements!"

Ferb instinctively took out a cell phone.

"You read my mind, bro! Now let's get the whole gang together!"

* * *

><p>(<em>20 minutes later)<em>

Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and all of her Fireside Girls assembled at the garage.

Buford knocked on the door. "Hey, Dinner Bell, you called us?"

Phineas opened up the garage door and said, "Hey guys, sorry for the short notice, but we really need you all here for tonight!"

"I see that you're building something very inventive, Phineas!" Isabella said, looking at the half-finished machine.

"We're building a machine to help swap Candace and Kim's personalities back to normal!" Phineas said to Isabella. "As fun as it would be for Candace to have those cheer moves, it would be unfair to the other cheerleaders for her tryout coming up soon."

Apparently, he had overheard, and seen, Candace practicing with Kim and the other cheerleaders a couple days ago.

"But it's a little complicated in its design, so we may need some extra help!"

"You are looking at the number one champion in the Tri-State robotics competition!" Baljeet grinned. "We can help you build it in no time, Phineas!"

"Well, we have to wait until Kim's parents swing by here to give us the second half of the blueprints to the machine!" Phineas replied to him.

"So, in other words...we're actually building half of a machine?" Buford asked.

"For the moment, yes." Phineas admitted. "But once we get the other set of blueprints, we'll finish it up!"

Buford proclaimed, "I'll get the tools!"

Baljeet observed the control panel on the blueprints and asked, "Why does it even look like a urinal?"

"I don't know, Buford!" Baljeet quipped, "Maybe the inventor stopped at one too many truck stop restrooms!"

"Just makin' a casual observation!" Buford said, grabbing the toolbox.

The other children went into the garage to continue work on the first half of the machine.

* * *

><p>(<em>8:50pm, Middleton)<em>

Candace was trudging on the sidewalks of downtown Middleton, stunned that she made Jeremy upset. Her shoulders were down and head hung low in sheer embarrassment. All she can do was to look at the text she tried to send to Jeremy.

All Jeremy sent was this:

_Candace,_

_You have humiliated me at Bueno Nacho! Also, you are putting my life at risk in facing these bad guys that Kim would face! If you want to keep me as your boyfriend, you need to ditch the 'save the world' routine and these mission clothes that Kim would usually wear by 10pm tonight at the Flynn house! If you don't, then our relationship is over!_

_-Jeremy _

"What have I done to deserve this?" she lamented, kicking a small rock along the sidewalk. "We were such a good team together and now I am putting myself ahead of him! It was all my fault!"

Candace looked down on her hands, saw the gloves Kim always had on missions, and turned her palms.

"Have I turned into something that I don't wanna be a part of?" she gasped, coming to a relization. "Jeremy's right! I shouldn't do these missions anymore! But how can I get back to the old me? There's no way that I would be able to reach Mom's house before 10!"

She pondered on this as she continued to walk melancholy and aimlessly through the streets of Middleton.

* * *

><p>(<em>Possible house, 9:00pm)<em>

Both parents were exhausted as they exited the garage.

"They're not there, either!" James muttered.

"Then that would leave only the bedrooms!" Ann said, pointing upstairs.

"I'll take Kimberly's room while you take the master bedroom!" James replied.

They went upstairs and then in separate directions: James to Kim's loft bedroom and Ann to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>(<em>15 minutes later)<em>

James and Ann exited the rooms...still empty-handed.

"I don't believe it! The blueprints aren't in Kimmie-cub's room!" James complained.

"And they aren't in our room either, James!" Ann moaned.

The parents turned their heads around.

"There's only one place where we haven't searched, Ann! The one place where those blueprints could be..."

They looked at Jim and Tim's bedroom awkwardly.

Ann tapped on the door twice.

"Boys?"

Jim: "Yeah...what is it..."

Tim: "...that you want?"

"Boys! We need to enter your bedroom!" Ann replied to her sons. "It's for something important!"

Jim: "Didn't you ground us..."

Tim "...for trying to make a video..."

Jim: "...of Cousin Larry wearing..."

Tim: "...a tutu?"

"Yes, I know we grounded you for attempting to make a humiliating video of one of our relatives, but we need access to your room!" James insisted.

Jim: "Sorry, no can do, unless..."

Tim: "...you get rid of..."

Jim: "...our punishment!"

James relented but accepted, "Fine boys, you are no longer grounded!"

"James, what are you..." Ann whispered, stunned that her husband was removing their punishment.

"Just follow my lead, Ann!" James whispered back, "I know what I am doing with the boys!"

Tim and Jim both turned the knob the door, allowing their parents in.

Jim: "What can we..."

Tim: "...help you with?"

"We need to look for a set of blueprints for a personality-swapping machine!" Ann explained. "Those prints are needed for your sister to return to normal!"

Jim: "Wow, her personality...

Tim: "...has been switched..."

Jim: "...with another person?"

"Yes, boys, and we don't have much time either." James said.

Jim: "We can help you..."

Tim: "...look for them..."

Jim: "...if you allow us to play with our spy drones!"

"Fine, but the Federal Aviation Administration says not beyond our backyard. You understand?

Jim and Tim grinned at each other.

Jim: "Then you have yourself..."

Tim: "...a deal. Let's start looking..."

Jim: "...for the blueprints!"

The family began to look through the room for the second half of the blueprints.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

(_9:30pm) _

The warm summer night air hung around Ron and Rufus as they made their way back to the Flynn house.

"Man...it's a bit warm and muggy tonight, huh, Rufus?" Ron asked his pet.

"Yeah..." Rufus chittered, staring his beady eyes into the cloudless sky.

"Yeah, I can definitely feel it on my body..." Ron replied before hearing the Kimmunicator beep tone again.

Ron picked up the Kimmunicator as Wade came online.

"Wade, any update on the machine Phineas and Ferb are building?" Ron asked.

"It's done!" Wade exclaimed, "The first part of the machine is complete!"

"That's excellent news, Wade!" Ron grinned, "Now all we need is for the Drs. P to find the blueprints for the other half of the machine!"

"They're still working on it, last time I checked five minutes ago." Wade said.

"What about Kim and Candace?" Ron asked again.

"According to my collection of cameras, Candace is still pretty down about her arguing with Jeremy and Kim is still on her date with Josh." Wade explained, "I also scanned their brains. It seems that the personality-reversed traits are in a temporary dormant phase!"

"Which means...?" Ron asked for clarification

"We may only have a small window of time to lure them back to the machine!" Wade replied. "Their dormancy will only last for another hour before their personality-reversed sides return!"

"So what you're saying is that they're normal only for a brief period of time?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. When the normalcy wears off, Ron, then they become resistant to change. When that time comes, Ron, I'd suggest you to use...this!"

Wade showed an image of a bottle of chloroform and a rag on it.

He continued on, "It may be the oldest trick in the book, but it's the safest way to get the girls to the machine if that happens!"

Ron replied, "Then that'll be our next phase of the plan!"

He put the Kimmunicator away in his backpack.

"Come on, Rufus! Let's find Candace..." Ron declared before remembering their argument. He wore a worried look on his face.

"...and Jeremy too! I knew that romances between sidekicks and red-headed heroines don't mix!"

* * *

><p>(<em>The Possible House, 9:35pm)<em>

"The blueprints have to be around here somewhere..." James said, looking underneath the Tweebs' bed.

Ann looked through the drawers on the dresser. "It's not here either, James!"

The twins, meanwhile, looked through their hampers.

Jim: "It's not in..."

Tim: "...our dirty clothes!"

James turned around and muttered the word, "Clothes...clothes..." and looked at their closet. He reminisced of moving into their new house when Ann was pregnant with the twins and also remembered moving some items, including a big roll of paper, into the closet.

"That's it! The closet! That's where the plans are!"

He feverishly flung open the doors to the twins' closet. And, sticking out on the very top, near the ceiling, was a large rolled-up piece of paper. It had a shade of blue barely visible.

"There it is!" James exclaimed, "Ann, can you get me the step-ladder? It's too high for me tor reach it with my hand!" James tried to stretch his hand but, alas, he couldn't reach it without the aid of a ladder.

Ann ran out the bedroom to get the step-ladder.

Jim: "Why did our sister decide..."

Tim: "...to switch personalities?"

Their father replied, "It was by accident, boys, and we need to fix it before the stroke of midnight!"

Ann returned with the step-ladder in hand, "Found it, James!"

She put the two-step ladder on the floor, allowing James to give him the height necessary to reach out and grab the blueprints.

"Got it!"

Jim: "Hicka-bicka-boo..."

Tim: "Hoo-sha!"

The twins then gave high-fives to each other.

"Now all we have to do is to give them to Phineas and Ferb!"

Jim and Tim both paused for a moment, looking at those blueprints.

Jim: "Wait...since these plans were in our room..."

Tim: "...the entire time..."

shouldn't we able to..."

Tim: "...build the machine?"

"Boys, I don't think that was exactly a part of the plan that Ronald intended!" James insisted. "It was supposed to be just for Phineas and Ferb.

Then the Tweebs unleashed the untamable weapon they had seen their sister use on multiple occassions.

They utilized the Puppy-Dog Pout!

Jim (pouting): "You said so yourself that 'Anything is possible..."

Tim (pouting): "...for a Possible!'"

James reconsidered on the idea of Phineas and Ferb building the machine alone.

"Then again, if more people can work on it, the faster my daughter would be normal again!"

He bought into the Pout.

"You can come with us to the Flynn house to help Phineas and Ferb build the machine!"

Jim and Tim high-fived each other in celebration again.

James then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Nine-fourty! We don't have much time to dally around! We got a Possible to save! Luckily, I have the materials needed in the basement!"

The whole family went out of the room, beginning to collect the materials needed to build the second half of the machine.

* * *

><p>(<em>Veruca's Hotel, 1:15am London time)<em>

Veruca was sound asleep on her bed in her plush hotel room, dreaming of endorsing her beautiful perfumes and clothes that money can buy. She was drooling in her sleep as it fell to the hotel blankets.

"And this is why you should try my line of clothes at the ..."

Her serene sleep-talking was interrupted by four taps at the door.

Veruca opened her eyes and looked at the drool stain on the sheets.

"Urgh..." she groggily replied "...next time, I should try and avoid eating before bed!"

The four tap tune sounded again.

"Okay...okay...!" Veruca muttered, "Don't get your ass all twisted in a knot here!"

She turned on the lights and removed the dead bolts to the door. She opened it slowly and gently.

Connie D'Amico was there at the door, out of breath, hands on her kneecaps. From the looks of it, she was running from her hotel room across the very long hallway.

"Veruca...you gotta..." Connie said inbetween breaths "...see this...the TV!"

Veruca invited Connie into her room.

"Connie? What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" Veruca asked, "I've got a meeting for my designer line at one!"

Connie sat on the bed, resting her knees. "It's...the news...! Check...the news!"

Veruca reluctantly picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "This better be worth my time!"

It tuned to the English News Channel.

_And to recap our top of the hour in our local news programme, it seems that local teen-heroine Kim Possible has once again saved the world from a local disgraced and crazed geneticist to transfrom the entire world into her favourite stuffed animals called 'Cuddlebuddies'. _

_(The Middleton PD are seen stowing Dr. Hall into a police car. Dr. Hall continuing to babble: "Kim is a FAKE! A FAKE!" The arresting officers aren't buying into it, thinking that Amy is a deranged lunatic.)_

Veruca was dismayed and disappointed at first in Connie.

"You woke me up at one in the bloody morning for this?!" she sneered at her friend. "All it is is just a bunch of propaganda! It's just Possible frockling around, doing her 'save the world' crap with that stupid ass of a sidekick!"

Connie breathed normally and spoke to try and regain Veruca's interest in the television.

"But, Veruca, you gotta..."

"Shut it, Connie! Go to your hotel room and do not disturb me again!"

Veruca glaced momentarily at the TV, as she was grabbing remote to turn it off, and saw something...out of place.

"That's weird!" Veruca observed. "Kim's neck seems to be longer than usual."

Instead of Kim's normal style of hair that Veruca usually sees, it was the shoulder-length hair of another red-haired teenager.

"Son of a bitch!" Veruca exclaimed, "That's Candace Flynn! Candace was the one stopping her? But how? Suzy told me that she was afraid of heights and...those animals...! Could it be that there is more to Candace than I thought?" She referred to the squirrels as "those animals" because of her previously-mentioned sciurophobia.

"See?" Connie asked in a convincing voice, "That's what I was trying to tell you! And that's not all that's newsworthy!"

Veruca continued to watch with increased interest. "How is she able to learn those cheer moves? It's been only a few days since she was recruited by Possible! Unless..."

_And it also seems that Miss Possible has found true love in a blonde sidekick! _

_(The cameras cut to the image of Candace and Jeremy kissing each other before a national television audience with the crowd 'Awwwing' at them)_

"I know that Candace loves her boyfriend so much but...

_This dashing young lad, Miss Possible told me, is named Jeremy Johnson and she also told me that he'll be her boyfriend and sidekick for life! _

_(The camera zooms out to show Candace in Kim's full mission garb and Jeremy in Ron's similar outfit.)_

Veruca gasped with feelings of shock and, at the same time, a brand new idea.

"That's it...that's it!" she repeated to herself.

"It? What's it?" Connie asked.

Veruca turned off the television immediately and said, "Connie, don't you remember our meeting of the MMP?"

"Yes?" was the reply from Connie.

"In that meeting, we all agreed that no girl within our group shall be seen in public with Jeremy or show displays of affection for him under risk of explusion from the squad, correct?" Veruca asked.

"Yeah, where are you going with all this?" Connie asked.

Veruca thought what Dr. Hall said as she was shoved into the police cruiser and connected the dots.

"Don't you see what that fat lady said?" she said with zeal, an idea bubbling in the cauldron in her mind. "Candace couldn't have learned the more advanced moves in just a mere three days! That didn't come to me until early-August when I was trying out for the squad!"

"So in other words..." Veruca continued, pacing on the floor, "...my hunch is that Kim and Candace must've switched minds! But there is only one way to confirm it since we are, of course, across the pond!"

Without hesitation, Veruca grabbed the hotel phone and called up the servant she trusted the most in the adjoining room.

_V: Tightlips! Have you been keeping track of my Spy Flies?_

_T: Yes I have, O Holy One! I have them planted all over Danville._

_V: Can you zoom in to any one of them that Kim is in?_

_T: I certainly can, Your Majesty!_

_(After two minutes)_

_V: I'm waiting! (taps finger on desk)_

_T: Supreme Goddess! I've founded the Demon!_

_V: You found her? Where?_

_T: The Steam Noir! She seems to be sipping on a latte with some blonde-spiked haired boy..._

_V: (thinks for a minute) No way... tell me she's not dating Joshua W. Mankey! _

_T: She is, and she seems to be in some sort of outfit...red top...white dress...I'll let you listen to the sound!_

_(Veruca listens in)_

_K: " (normal Kim voice) Um, still doesn't ring a bell to me, besides, (changes voice to Candace) I've got Stacy as my best friend..."_

_V: Whoa! _

_T: Is that all you need, Goddess?_

_V: (hands trembling) That's all the info I need, Tightlips!_

_T: Good night, Goddess, and sleep tight!_

_(Phone hangs up)_

"So...?" Connie asked.

The look of Veruca's gleeful Joker-like face said it all.

"This is picture-perfect, Connie!" Veruca exclaimed. "I have the most perfect plan ever to breaking Candace up with Jeremy without getting our girls involved!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"So in this plan of yours..." Connie hinted, "...you're going to humiate both Kim and Candace in the worst way possible?"

"Yes, of course!" Veruca grinned, "Their personalites being switch has just given me the fuel needed to close the loopholes!"

"For what?" Connie inquired.

"Of how to work everything out without you girls physically touching Jeremy!" Veruca said. "I would figure that Kim's friends are trying invent in some crappy machine to get them back to nomal."

Connie gleefully took out her cell phone, "So you want our girls, the ones back in Danville, to sabotage this machine? They're still awake, you know!"

"No!" Veruca replied, "Let them build their stupid contraption and allow them to go back to normal! It is necessary for them to return to normal for me to execute the plan!"

Connie, hearing the words from the peanut heiress' mouth, put away her phone.

"Are you sure?" Connie questioned Veruca's decision.

"Yes! I am very confident that it'll work!" Veruca replied, "Now get to your hotel room and get some sleep!"

Connie obeyed Veruca's orders and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Veruca bolted it shut, and turned out the lights. She laid down on her bed, dreaming of her greatest triumph ever.

* * *

><p>"Let's see...if I were Candace dressed in Kim's clothes, depressed about a breakup about my boyfriend, where would I go?" Ron wondered, scanning the streets of Middleton for any sign of Candace.<p>

"Boyfriend?" Rufus squeaked.

"No..Rufus!" Ron dismissed him, "I didn't mean it in _that _context! What we need is a scent of Candace...something that would be worn on Kim's person at all times..."

Rufus pulled out a Kissy-Gloss lip balm from Ron's pants.

"Of course! Wade's patened stink-sock formula!" Ron exclaimed before momentarily closing up his nostrils and opening up the balm.

Rufus took a single whiff of it, but only a small amount before using his paw to close up his nostrils. He pointed his paw to the direction of north.

"Yeesh... let's go, Rufus!"

* * *

><p>Ron was running as fast as his legs can carry him, following Rufus along the sidewalk.<p>

"Come on, boy! We don't have a moment to lose!"

Rufus continued to crawl as fast as he can on the sidewalk. The sound of sobs broke the late-night silence. It brought the mole rat's advance to a halt.

"What is it, Rufus?" Ron asked before he too heard the crying.

The origin of the crying came from behind a large oak tree on the Renton property.

"But who could it be, Rufus?" Ron questioned. He went to the tree to see who was making all those crying sounds.

When they looked behind the tree, they were in for a surprise.

It was Jeremy dabbing his eyes with some tissues. The combo of his tears and spilled cola from Bueno Nacho on his face reflected the negativity of his night.

"Jeremy? Why the long face, big dude?" Ron wondered.

Jeremy sighed and put the tissue in his pants pocket.

"I can't believe I just did that!" he yelled in frustration. "I can't believe I acted like such a jerk in front of her..."

"In front of who?" Ron asked.

"Candace! She, like, went all crazy on me about fighting villains and then she dumped soda all over me..." Jeremy replied in between sniffles before asking, "Wait...you heard the whole argument?"

"Let's just say that I got the _gist _of the argument, Jeremy." Ron nervously said.

"Ron..." Jeremy muttered, leaning against the tree, "...would you please not eavesdrop in on the conversation of others, specifically mine and Candace's?"

"Jeremy, I knew what that argument was about!" Ron replied, "The very future of Team Possible!"

"I didn't want to be the distraction anymore!" Jeremy compained. "Specifically when Candace mentioned some woman with green flames coming out of her hands and being wanted in nineteen countries..."

"Yeah, Shego is a real pain in the neck for us sometimes, but as Kim would say, it would be 'no big'!" Ron said. "But what _is _big is Candace trying to take on the villains by herself! Without the distraction by her side, she would lose! That's why we have to put them in that personality-switching machine Phineas and Ferb are building by midnight! As I said before, it's the only way we can make everything back to normal before both of our lives would be destroyed for good!"

"But how can I apologize to Candace for the way I acted tonight?" Jeremy asked, sniffling his nose and his feelings still hurt from what he had said to Candace earlier.

Jeremy was obviously down in the dumps and Ron had to think of something fast to reignite the relationship between Jeremy and Candace.

"Dude, Candace loves you deep down inside for who you are, Jeremy, whether you are the distraction of team possible or not!"

Jeremy asked, dabbing his eyes with the tissue. "You...you really think so?"

"Look at it this way, Jeremy. You two are like peas in a pod! You were made for her! Without her, what would life be like? It would really be crummy! Whatever you decide, bro, listen to your heart and ask this question: 'Would I like to spend the rest of my life with this lovely lady right here?'"

Jeremy closed his eyes and meditated on the question, recalling all the wonderful memories he had with Candace, the one true Candace he loved the most.

After a few brief moments, Jeremy came to a conclusion.

"Okay, Ron! I did what you said and listened to my heart!"

"And what did it say?" Ron asked.

Jeremy replied, "It said..."

* * *

><p>(9:50pm)<p>

The Possibles gathered up the materials needed to build the second half of the machine.

"We got everything?" James asked.

Ann studied the trunk of the beige car, filled with the necessary materials "We got every single part, James! And it's a good thing we're not going in the Sloth!" She pointed to the now-jalopied Sloth with four flat tires that they rode on the way home from the Flynn house after their failed rap skit of drinking and driving.

"Don't worry! With a few rolls of Smarty-Mart duct tape, she'll be up and running in no time for Kimmie-cub to drive it!" James proclaimed as he got into the driver's seat. The twins sat in the back.

Ann performed a facepalm as she entered into the passenger seat. James started up the car and put it in reverse.

He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw a girl trudging on the sidewalk in the path of the Possible driveway, clad in Kim's mission clothes!

"WHOAAAA!"

James instictively slammed on the brakes of the car, about three feet from the girl.

He got out the car, worried about her. "Hey, are you okay?" Ann came out of the car as well and came to her aid as well.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." came her reply, "...just with a broken heart!"

James rushed to the girl, "Wait...are you the girl we saw on the evening news? The one who took down Dr. Hall with my Kimmie-cub's moves?"

Candace sighed, "I don't even know what you're talking about..."

Ann pulled out her smart-phone and showed Candace a picture of her interviewing the local news while the police were arresting DNAmy.

"Whoa! I did all that?" Candace asked, as if she had no recollection of the event.

"You did, Candace, and your parents should be proud!" James added.

"But...I broke Jeremy's heart...somehow...and it's all my fault!" the poor Candace sighed, looking down at the mission clothes. She sniffled and began to cry. "If I don't get rid of these mission clothes in the next ten minutes, he won't like me anymore!"

Candace wailed and wailed in James' clothes.

"Ann...do you have an old outfit of Kim's that's in Candace's size?" James asked.

"I believe I do, Ann." James said, running back into the house to get some old clothes Kim used to wear last year that they were about to donate.

"Don't cry, Candace dear..." Ann whispered, trying to soothe Candace. "Everything's going to be all right!"

James then returned with an old Oh-Boyz shirt that was too small for Kim but a right fit for Candace.

"Sorry, Candace." he said, "All I could find was this shirt..."

"How is everything going to be all right, Mrs. Possible?" Candace cried while putting the Oh Boyz shirt over her black croptop, her tears landing on Ann's silky skin, "I am about to lose the boyfriend of my..."

Her ears then picked up a familar sound.

"Candace! Candace!"

Candace gasped with delight, hearing that voice.

"Jeremy?!"

"I love you, Candace!"

Jeremy was racing on the sidewalk leading up to the Possible house with open arms.

"Jeremy!"

Candace happily embraced Jeremy with open arms as the two hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, Candace..." Jeremy apologized, "...for acting like a complete fool at Bueno Nacho..."

"And I'm sorry that I threw soda at your face...somehow..." Candace sighed, but almost forgot the reason why she did that action in the first place.

"It's because I didn't want to see you hurt..." Jeremy sighed, "I would totally blame myself if something wrong happened to you..."

"Don't worry, Jeremy! You'll always protect me!" Candace grinned, nuzzling her neck. "Besides, you are a hunky football player!"

"Of course I am!" Jeremy replied with a smile.

Candace looked down at the pants and gasped.

"Why the heck am I in Kim's mission outfit?"

"As I said..." James replied "...you have all of my daughter's moves! Basically you and Kim must've swapped personalities somehow!"

"Is it true, Jeremy?" Candace asked her boyfriend.

Jeremy nodded his head and said "Yes, yes you do."

"But how could it be? I was at Mr. Swirley's with Kim and her girls talking about clothes about nine hours ago and..."

Ron then ran up the driveway, out of breath.

"Guys...allow me...to...catch...my...breath!"

"Ronald, you okay?" James asked, running up to him.

"I'm...fine, Mr...Dr.P!" Ron gasped.

James looked around and saw that there were too many people to fit in his beige car that he usually takes to work.

"Since we have no time to expain and more than five people, here's how we'll work it out." he said. "Ann, you go with Ronald, Jeremy and Candace in the..."

Ann looked back at the junked and wasted Sloth and thought to herself. _Please not the Sloth! Please not the Sloth!_

"...SUV!" James finished his sentence, pointing at the SUV right next to the dilapidated Sloth.

Ann breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Let's go, kids!"

"I'll take the twins on over to Phineas and Ferb so that they could complete the machine." James said, pointing to the Tweebs in the back seat.

Candace's ears picked up the three familiar words. "Um, Mr. Possible, did you just say...Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yeah...why?" James inquired.

"Then THEY must be the ones who swapped my personality with Kim's! They are sooooo busted!"

Jeremy grinned, "That's my girl!"

"Look, Candace..." Ron said, "...we don't have time to dilly-dally and chillax! I'll try and explain everything on the way!"

"Fine!" Candace grunted. She got in the backseat of the SUV with Jeremy while Ron took the passenger seat and Ann in the driver's seat.

The two cars pulled out, both of them carrying the materials necessary to make the second half of Project Zeus.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

(_9:55pm, Flynn-Fletcher house)_

Phineas smiled as the first half of Project Zeus was finished.

"Well...that's the first part of it..." he proclaimed, looking at the contraption. "Now, all we need to do is to wait for Kim's parents to get the second half of the machine!"

"But we are running short on time..." Baljeet gasped, "...two hours to be exact!"

"Come on, Baljeet! Put some faith in Phineas that he can finish building this machine before midnight!" Isabella insisted.

"You heard the scout girl!" Buford sneered at his frenemy. "You need to have some faith or I'll faithfully give you a wedgie!"

Baljeet giggled nervously, "Of...of course, Buford! Phineas can...can make it!"

"That's better!" Buford grinned.

"Buford..." Phineas said, "Can you check on Monique and Tara on the front lawn?"

"Sure can do, Dinner Bell!"

Buford made his way to the front lawn, saying, "Hey, girls. How's the lookout thing coming along?"

"They still aren't home yet." Monique replied. "Last thing I got was a text from Ron, saying that they got Candace and they are going to pick up Kim on the way here."

"So tell me, how long have you two been friends?" Buford asked, sitting on the lawn.

"We've been friends since the ninth grade, Buford. Me and Kim clicked like two hangars on a coat rack at CB sitting next to each other!" Monique said, taking mention of their shopping trips, "Once the machine Phineas and you guys are building gets my GF back to normal, I'm gonna give her a job at the CB as well so that she'll make a bit more scratch on the side. I don't know how that's gonna fit with her missions against the freaky bad guys, but we'll figure out something."

"Wish if I had a job...right now, the only thing I can think of is a personal nerd underwear stretcher!" Buford said, reclining his body onto the grass.

"Personal nerd underwear stretcher?" Monique asked. perplexed.

Buford called out to Baljeet, whom was in the backyard, "Hey, shrimp! Mind if you come out here for a moment?"

Baljeet got out of the backyard for a moment.

"You need me, Buford?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Buford grinned before giving Baljeet a wedgie, his underwear sticking up. "I just want to demonstrate my job as a personal nerd underwear stretcher to these girls here!"

"Duly noted..." Baljeet sighed, tucking his underwear back in. "I'm going back to the backyard to help Phineas!"

"Fine...you do that!" Buford replied. Baljeet went back to the backyard as the others awaited the Possible's arrival.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Possibles were driving down the streets of Danville.<p>

Candace heard her cell phone ring and, to her surprise, it was her mom.

_C: Uhhh...hey, Mom! What's happening at the sewing competition?_

_L: The judging's just about done. Me and your father need time to finalize the results of the pattern competition. How's everything at Jenny's house?_

_C: Ev...everything is fine, Mom! Jenny's showing me how to...protest!_

_L: Aww...that's sweet! We're going to both be home at quarter to midnight! I'll see you at the house!_

_C:O...Okay, Mom..._

Candace put away her cell phone and began to tremble.

"What's wrong, Candace?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend.

"I told Mom that I would be at Jenny's house today!" Candace exclaimed in a panic. "I don't want her to know that I was on a mission beating the bad guys!"

Ron was amazed when he heard this.

"KP fights bad guys all the time and her parents don't care about it at all. They're more worried about the...'d-word'!"

"D-word? Oh, dating!" Candace replied, understanding what Ron meant. "I'm actually less worried about that than my mom grounding me for lying to her."

"How are we going to prevent that from happening?" Jeremy asked. "I don't wanna lose Candace!"

"I think Wade may have something up his sleeve to get you out of this sitch!" Ron replied, getting out the Kimmunicator.

Wade came on. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Wade!" Ron said, "Anything new on Kim?"

"Not since the last time we chatted..." Wade said. "...but I did find something interesting inside of both Candace's head and in Kim's also."

"So what you're saying, Wade, is that there is another personality inside of my head?" Candace asked the genius.

"Yep, Candace. From my latest scan, it shows that there is another...you...inside of your mind!" Wade said, the keys clacking on his keyboard.

"So I'm not split in half or anything like that?" Candace questioned.

"No, it seems that...somehow...a Kim-like you has been residing in your mind for the past few hours. It's in remission now, but if we don't do something soon in the next half-hour, the real personality of you would be gone for good!" Wade replied. "Same thing with Kim as well!"

"So that's why Phineas and Ferb are making the machine! If they had switched my mind with that of Kim's, then they are going to be the ones who'll put me back to normal!" Candace exclaimed, making the notion that her brothers were the ones behind the personality-switching scheme. "Anyways, I just wanna be my normal self for Jeremy! I don't want to remember any of this!"

"Whatever the cause may be..." Wade replied, "...we're going to have to knock you out for this part!"

"Why?" Candace asked.

"You said you didn't want to remember any of it, correct?" Wade inquired, pointing out what Candace said mere seconds ago.

"Yeah?"

"So we're going to knock you out with the old rag chloroform trick. Hopefully, you won't be able to remember anything at all. Your mind will think that it was nothing at all!" Wade explained.

"I'm sorry, Candace. It's the only way that this whole thing can work." Jeremy sighed.

Ron took out a bottle of chloroform and a rag.

"Okay...if you say so..." Candace said before closing her eyes.

Ron then doused the chloroform onto the rag and applied it to Candace's mouth. Within a few moments, she was knocked out.

"How can you be so sure if Kim gets back to normal?" Buford asked her.

"As a fashionista, the regular Kim would choose the right outfit to wear on a date, Buford!" Monique said, "She knows what colors are in fashion for the summer.

"Uhh...I don't know much about girl stuff..." Buford awkwardly said. "I'm gonna wait until Dinner Bell gets ahold of those second set of blueprints!" He walked back into the backyard.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, the two Possible vehicles pulled up in the driveway.<p>

Tara exclaimed. "Kim has landed on the cheer pad!"

Monique jumped in surprise. "Yes! The Dr. P's are here!"

James got out of his beige sedan first, "Hey, Monique! Anything happening at the Flynn house?"

"Phineas and Ferb are done with the first part of their machine but need the second half of it!" Monique said.

James smiled and said, "That's why we brought along the twins! They have the parts needed to build the second half of the machine that can return my Kimmie-cub back to normal!"

Both Jim and Tim exited the back seat of the sedan. They had welding torches and masks all ready.

"What?!" Monique exclaimed. "Are you really that serious? What if the Frankensteins transforms the machine into some sort of spy camera?"

"Don't worry, Monique!" James grinned, "Ann'll keep an eye on the twins!"

"I hope so!" Monique said.

Ron and Jeremy exited the back of the SUV, grabbing the knocked-out Candace by her hands.

Monique looked at the guys and asked, "What happened to the poor girl?"

"We had to knock her out, Monique." Ron replied, "Candace said that she didn't want to remember any of it when she returns to normal."

"True, Ron... though if I wanted to be knocked out, I would save that for the day after Thanksgiving when CB marks off its prices 70% off!" Monique exclaimed, giving one of her fashion example comparisons.

"So is Kim with you guys?" she then asked.

"No, Monique..." James replied. "...me and Ronald are going to pick her up from Danville Park! That's where she's at on her date with Josh. The rest of you will wait up until we get back!"

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that..." Monique said. "Kim going all Candace and all that."

James turned to Ron and said, "Ronald, you have enough chloroform in that bottle?"

"Enough to knock out a 8-ton elephant, sir!" Ron said, showing James the chloroform bottle.

"What are we waiting for, Ronald? Let's find Kimmie-cub now and get her back ASAP!" James said.

"James, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ann asked.

"Believe me, Ann, I have everything under control!" James answered. He and Ron went in the beige sedan to venture out in finding Kim.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

(_Danville Park, 9:55pm)_

Josh and Kim sat on the park bench overlooking the street.

"So...I guess this is the end of our date." Josh said with a smile at Kim. Despite all the weird things that had happened, the date was enjoyable for the both of them.

He felt a buzzing on his cell phone and saw a text from James.

_Josh,_

_I am going to pick up my Kimmie-cub at Danville Park in five._

_-Dr. James Possible._

"Yeah..." Kim admitted, "...but still, it was wonderful for the both of us."

"Especially the skipping stones in the pond part?" Josh asked about one part of their date.

"Oh yes..." Kim agreed, "...I got eight skips on my stone!"

"And I only got four..." Josh said before moving on to another topic. "How do you think our Mad Dog football team is going to do this season."

"I know they'll be spankin'!" Kim said. "I know we have enough talent to take us to State."

"My only concern though would be depth." Josh said, "Particularly the fact that Barkin has his quota of 85 players on the final roster."

"Do you think Ron would be able to make the team, Josh?" Kim asked him.

Josh was stunned a little.

"I thought you said that Ron didn't exist!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Kim replied, flabbergasted, "I would NEVER say that to him, Josh."

"I was just saying that the date was a bit...weird..." Josh replied. "Your voice changing and all."

Kim looked down and groaned. "Oh man, I so have to get rid of the Candace outfit and this personality thing of hers from me! I just want my old life back, Josh! I don't want this obsession of busting her brothers!"

"How are we going to do that?" Josh questioned.

The screeching of tires was heard behind them.

James exited the vehicle and said, "Kimmie-cub! I'd suggest you and Joshua to get inside the SUV!"

"Daddy?" Kim asked, "What's the sitch?"

"We have a mucho grande problem, KP!" Ron shouted from the window of the SUV.

"Ronald and Wade will explain everything!" James replied.

She and Josh got in the SUV and James drove off to the Flynn house.

_

(_Johnson house, 10:15pm)_

Jack and June slowly opened the door to Suzy's bedroom.

"Aww...isn't that sweet!" June grinned. "Our adorable little blonde angel is sleeping!"

"Let's let our Suzy get some sleep!" Jack replied.

June closed the door to the bedroom.

Unknown to them, Suzy had used a blonde curly hair child-sized wig and pillows to fool her parents.

_

(_the Starlet mansion, same time)_

Rebecca gave Suzy a tour of her house for the past hour. The little girl was fascinated at the sheer size of the mansion, around 100 times bigger than her house.

They went inside one of her dens when Rebecca pointed to a sword on the mantlepiece. The sword, for its age of 100+ years, had its cleaned blade reflected off the den lights. On the handle, it had the initials 'CSA' on it.

"That was my great-great-great-great-grandpappy's sword!" Rebecca explained the weapon. "He used it in Bull Run, Shiloh, Gettysburg! Killed five Yankees with the sword!"

"Wow!" Suzy was tantalized by the sheer beauty of the sword passed down from generation to generation. However, she had bigger things on her mind, particularly the breaking up of Candace from her brother.

Rebecca looked at her cell phone and saw Veruca's message that the peanut heiress had sent from London.

"May I suggest we sit down?" Rebecca smiled with an evil grin, pointing to the lush cushions of the chairs.

"Sure!" Suzy chuckled as the two sat down.

"So..." Rebecca began, "...did you get the message from Veruca?"

"Um, I didn't, to be exact." Suzy said, "What did she say?"

"Didn't you hear the news today?" Rebecca grinned, "Your brother has been hanging around with the teen heroine...and Veruca's nemesis...Kim Possible!"

She turned on the TV to her favorite entertainment gossip news channel...CelebZOMG News.

CelebZOMG News was notorious for covering famous celebrities that the Middleton cheer squad usually followed, primarily MC Honey, Britina, the Oh Boyz, among others. It had also been criticized for taking pictures of said celebrities in humiliating scenarios, which fed into the gossip going on at Middleton High School. As for Kim's group, they usually avoid most of the site, particularly the humiliating parts of celebrites' lives.

They, that is, Kim's group, usually go for swimsuit pics of the Oh Boyz. Veruca and the rest of the MMP, on the other hand, indulge in the site. They usually pick up every sentence of the article and try to spread it throughout the school as much as they can before it becomes old news. They were dreaming of the day that CelebZOMG News would do such a negative and humiliating report on the young teen heroine, but, until that point, CelebZOMG News sent a mailed statement to the girls stating that they would need something extremely juicy in order to report, and her breaking up with Josh Mankey wasn't good enough.

The CelebZOMG reporter at the front desk shuffled his papers and began his report.

_We have sources that teen heroine Kim Possible has a new boyfriend on the job! And it's not some unknown blonde boy that no one cares about! It's Jeremy Johnson, a local hottie from Danville and already has a relation with...another crazy redhead!_  
><em>(shows an image of Candace Flynn with pie covering her face, also shows footage of Jeremy kissing what appears to be Kim)<em>

_This could be the start of a very ugly feud! We here at CelebZOMG News will cover every single detail of this unfolding story!_

___

Rebecca turned off the TV and said. "There's your proof right there, Suzy! Your brother has been romantically involved with Kim!"

"Ooooh! I am going to get that sneaky redhead!" Suzy fumed at the image of Kim.

"Be careful though..." Rebecca warned, "...she is an EXTREMELY tough nut to crack!"

"Don't worry about me!" Suzy grinned, "I've handled worse before!"

_

"So what you're saying, Wade, is that there's a Candace-like character inside of me?" Kim asked her tech-genius friend as James' car was heading towards the Flynn house.

"Yes, and even though it's in dormancy right now, it's going to pop up in less than 20 minutes. That's why we need you to be knocked out for Phineas and Ferb to switch your personality back to normal." Wade replied on the Kimmunicator. "If it goes past 10:30pm, then the process will become irreversible and you would be 100% stuck with Candace's personality at the stroke of midnight!"

"Believe me, I've had it up to here with wearing Candace's clothes and..." Kim said before scratching her side. "...I think they're starting to itch me!"

She turned to Ron and said out loud, hands clenched on his shirt "Ron, knock me out from this fashion nightmare! I want to be me again!"

Ron looked at the chloroform and rag and replied, "Anything for you, KP!" He applied the chloroform to the rag and put it on Kim's mouth. She closed her eyes and was sound asleep.

"She's knocked out, Mr. Dr. P!" Ron said.

"Good, Ronald! Now let's get to the Flynn house!" James replied, "I hope the boys have the second half of the device ready!  
>_<p>

(10:20pm)

"Do you think it's a good idea to allow Kim's bros to build the second half of the machine?"  
>Monique asked Tara.<p>

"I don't know about this!" Tara groaned "What if they blow a fuse and black out our entire county?!"

"That is so not going to be good for CB! We have a big sale tomorrow, girl, and I would blame myself if a blackout were to happen!" Monique replied.

"Hopefully, with Mrs. Possible watching them, they won't cause any trouble!" Tara said.

James' car then pulled up into the driveway while Phineas yelled, "It's done!" from the backyard.

"Yes!" Monique said, breathing a sigh of relief at the two bits of good news. "Now we can end this freaky nightmare once and for all!"

James replied, "Hey, girls! Have Phineas, Ferb, and the boys completed the machine yet?"

"Yep, they have, Mr. Possible!" Tara said "I just want the out-of-place-ness to end now!"

Ron opened the door, showing the two girls the knocked-out Kim.

"Girls, can you help me out a little with KP?" he requested.

"What happened to her?" Monique asked.

"We had to knock her out." Ron said, "She and that outfit really don't mix, she told me."

"It's so a fashion disaster from the start!" Monique gave her opinion. She grabbed Kim by the legs while Ron held her up by her shoulders. "Anyways, Phineas and the guys are done with the second part of the machine.

"Let's set her down in the second chair." Ron said.

Monique nodded her head as the two of them carried Kim into the backyard.

And there it was, Project Zeus in its completed form. Candace was sitting in the left seat of the machine, still asleep with her eyes closed.

"Ah..." James grinned, "...takes me back to my college days!"

"Hey guys!" Phineas grinned, "What do you think of our new personality swapper? Jim and Tim helped us finish off the machine!"

Jim: It's totally cool...

Tim: ...to be helping a couple of geniuses...

Jim: ...like Phineas and Ferb.

"It looks totally cool! But we don't have much time, Phineas!" Monique insisted as she and Ron set Kim on the chair on the right. "We have to throw the switch before 10:30! After that time, not even this machine can help!"

"Ferb?" Phineas asked his step-brother, "What time is it?"

Ferb pointed to the time on his watch: 10:29pm.

"Then we have to hurry!" Phineas exclaimed before looking at Kim's brothers. "Jim! Tim! Set the maximum frequency!"

Jim then set the dials to the correct settings.

Monique turned to Ron and asked him, "Do you think it can make my fashion friend normal again, Ron?"

Ron looked at Monique and answered to her, "Knowing the Tweebs, Monique, either this could make Kim normal again, or it could tear apart the very fabric of the universe!"

He and Monique then held hands.

"Now, Ferb!" Phineas shouted.

Ferb threw the switch as the electrical effects of the machine went into the two girls for a moment.

A bright flash of light surrounded the entire backyard.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The flash of light faded away from the machine. It was now 10:31.

Everyone that was there shielded their eyes from the light.

Once it dissipated, Ron asked, "Did it work?"

"That's what I was asking, Ron!" Monique exclaimed.

"There's only one way to find out, kids!" James said, walking over to his daughter.

"Kimmie-cub..." James whispered, "...what is your favorite Cuddle-buddy?"

Kim slowly opened her eyes and groaned, holding her head. "Ugh...my head feels like it's been hit by a 2x4..." The first thing she looked at was her dad.

She replied slowly with a smile, "That...would be Panda-roo, Daddy, duh!"

"KP?! Are you all right?" Ron asked, holding up four fingers in his hand, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kim giggled and said, "Ron, you can amp down now! I'm totally fine!"

"No, I mean are you really fine-fine?" Ron clarified.

"Ron, what's with you?" Kim asked puzzically. "I remembered I was at Mr. Swirley's and, next thing I know, bam, I'm here ten hours later!"

"There was this whole...y'know, it kinda sounds so sick and wrong ..." Ron began before hearing Candace groan as well. Her eyes opened up.

"Wha...what am I doing here?" Candace questioned. The first thing that she gazed her eyes at is her boyfriend.

"Jeremy? What happened to me?" she asked, feeling her throbbing head. "And why are you wearing the same outfit as Ron?"

"It's a long story, Candace." Jeremy replied.

"Whatever it was, I'm going to get some aspirin..."

Candace looked down at her clothes.

"EEEEK! I'm in Kim's mission outfit!"

Kim also peered her eyes down as well.

"And I'm in Candace clothes...for some reason!"

"That is one thing I so don't wanna remember at all...this fashion nightmare!" Monique shrieked.

"Agree to change clothes, Kim?" Candace weakly asked.

"Agreed!" came Kim's reply as the two redheads exited the backyard.

James went to his sons and questioned them, "Did you do any other enhancements to Project Zeus?"

Jim: "As I recall, the only thing we added..."

Tim: "...to the device is to..."

Jim: "...erase the memory of everyone who saw..."

Tim: "...Candace kicking DNAmy's butt!"

Jim: "The only people that do know about it..."

Tim: "...are us and fake gossip sites..."

Jim: "...like CelebZOMG news! They usually fake...

Tim: "...a lot of stuff, especially photos!"

"I'm proud of you boys!" James grinned, "You have helped save your sister from turning into something she's not!" He then turned to the rest of the group, including Phineas' friends.

"However, we must never speak of this ever again!" he then proclaimed.

Everyone nodded their heads at the same time.  
>_<p>

Ron turned on the Kimmunicator and asked. "Wade, the results?"

Wade said while typing, "I've done the latest scan on their brains, and..."

Ron bit his lip, awaiting the news.

"...they are 100% back to normal! The personality-switching effects on both girls are gone!"

The blonde sidekick sighed with relief. "I'm totally glad this crazy ride is over...for today, anyways!"

"You gotta admit, the weirdness was off the charts!" Wade said. "Anyways, the twins should be able to eliminate the memory of Candace doing that mission against DNAmy from everyone's minds so that, you know, Kim wouldn't be angry about the whole 'you-took-my-job' type of thing."

"Yeah..." Ron chuckled, "...who knows what would've happened!"

"The only people who haven't been affected are the people who watch CelebZOMG News!" Wade replied, "I mean who would be dumb enough to watch a channel where half of their stuff is fake?"

"Do you think that show would do any damage to Kim's crimefighting career?" Ron asked.

Wade replied, putting his elbow on the table. "It won't cause any damage to anyone at all!"  
>_<p>

(_the Starlet Mansion, 10:40 pm)_

Sandi and Reb were talking over what she watched at CelebZOMG News. Both girls were now in pink pajamas.

"This is so the juciest gossip I've ever heard!" Sandi grinned.

"And that's not all! Kim even french-kissed Jeremy with her tongue!" Rebecca laughed. "That is so totally gross!"

"We should spread this throughout town!" Sandi suggested.

"I think AddressBook and Flitter should be our more direct routes." Rebecca said. "The more people we tell, the better. Right now, though, I think we should get some sleep, Sandi. We got a very big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

"Agreed, so...meet you out here for breakfast?" Rebecca wondered.

"Yeah, same time, Reb!" Sandi replied. "Night to you." She closed the door to her guest bedroom.

Suzy came up to Rebecca and said to her, "So, did you plan anything yet to catch Kim in the act of kissing my brother?"

"Not yet, Suzy, but I guarantee that we will find some way of exposing her right in the open!" Rebecca said assuringly.

"Perfect! Then I can painfully torture her with scraping Mr. Forky and Mr. Knify on a dinner plate!" Suzy replied, mentioning her methods of torture on Jeremy's crushes.

"First, though, we have to catch her in the act." Rebecca said before feeling the vibrating of her cell phone in her pajama bottom pocket. "I'll get that, Suzy!"

"Yes...Yeah, Veruca? Why are you calling at this time of night?...Really?...Why should we ditch it?...You think we should?...Yeah, I think that'll work!"

"So, anything new?" Suzy asked with curiosity.

"You know that Ducky Momo costume that we planned to use against Candace?" Rebecca asked the six-year old.

"Yes?" Suzy reminisced.

"Veruca wants us to ditch the costume 'cause we have no need of it anymore!" Rebecca said what she heard over the phone.

Suzy was a little stunned and asked, "Why?"

"Because we now have the most perfect plan of breaking up Candace from Jeremy's clutches without getting our hands dirty!" Rebecca snickered.

"You do have a point." Suzy replied, then twirled her golden curls. "Then again, we can lead Candace and this...Kim Possible girl you speak of... on a wild goose chase!"

"It might sound a little crazy, but I need to ask." Rebecca said before giving Suzy a very vital question.

"Did Jeremy have any former crushes on girls before Candace and which one is Candace jealous of the most?"

"Lemme think, lemme think..." Suzy said, continuing to twirl her hair. "I know I've been through Jeremy's photo album when he was in the seventh grade...the time before he met Candace! What was that girl that was always crushing around her! Her name kinda escapes me!"

"Come on, Suzy..." Rebecca said, waiting impatiently, "...we don't have time to forget names!"

Suzy then remembered the name of Jeremy's former crush as she saw Candace arguing once against the aforementioned girl, "That's it! I know whose house we should deliver the tainted Ducky Momo costume to!"

(_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., 10:50pm)_

Inside her room, Vanessa was sound asleep on her bed when a heavy-metal tune ringtone by the Scraping Fangs woke her up.

"Ugh...why did I put that ringtone in the first place?" Vanessa complained before opening her phone.

Her heart sank like a rock in the bottom of the pond.

It was Violet on the other end.

_Va: What is it?_

_Vi: I want you to go online and buy tickets for the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert that's going to be at the Danville Rodeo tomorrow evening! (hears the smacking of her gum)_

_Va: Are you kidding me?! Don't you know what my dad would do if...?_

_Vi: Are you forgetting our little deal? Now stop lollygagging in your bed and get me those tickets!_

_Va: (remembers the terms of their deal) Fine...I'll do what you say. (turns on the computer)_

_Vi: Good! Now I need the tickets so that I can tempt Candace to join our Dance Squad. (pops gum)_

_Va: Fine...good thing I have my own payment account on the net that Dad doesn't know about!_

_(goes to the site and buys the tickets)_

_There, the tickets are bought! Are you happy?_

_Vi: Now I am! Anyways, good night to you! (pops gum)_

Vanessa turned off her computer and went back to bed, praying that this deal would end!

(_Flynn-Fletcher house, 10:50pm)_

Phineas said to his brother. "You know, Ferb, it really has been an interesting day."

"The probability of two red-haired people living opposite lives of each other is extremely negligible!" Ferb said with eloquence.

"Yes...yes they do!" was all Phineas could muster.

Isabella came up to him and said, "That was so amazing, Phineas! Now I can finally follow Kim's missions again!"

"But what about Candace?" Phineas wondered.

Candace and Kim came back into the backyard in their normal clothes.

"Ah...so glad to be wearing cargoes again!" Kim said, giving a satisfactory smile.

"Red top and white dress, how I missed you so much!" Candace exclaimed.

"Does that answer your question?" Buford said, pointing to the redheads.

"Probably so! Even though it caused a temporary memory loss in town!" Phineas replied.

"Whoa..." Candace gasped, staring at the machine... "What...is that?"

"It's a machine we built with Kim's brothers, Candace..." Phineas began.

But Candace interrupted them. "A machine in the backyard?! Oooo...you four are going to be so busted this time! And who are their new friends here?"

Kim uttered, "Candace, meet Jim and Tim, the twin brothers that make my life a living nightmare! They are so not from this planet!"

Jim: "Hello there, Candace..."

Tim: "...pleased to meet you!"

Kim whispered in her ear, "Be careful, they may have practical joke buzzers in their hands!"

Candace shooked their hands, "Okay, that's a little weird of how they talk!"

"Like I said..." Kim muttered, "...not from this planet!"

Kim groaned and looked at the machine. "Wait...the Tweebs built it?"

Tim: "With a little help...

Jim: ...we did make this machine".

"And I gave them permission to do it!" James said, smiling at his sons.

Kim was stunned that her brothers were out of their bedroom, "Dad! Aren't they supposed to be grounded for...you know...the Larry incident?!"

"Sorry, Kimmie-cub. I removed their punishment so that they can return you back to..."

"But, Dad, they're going to blast off their rockets in the house, try to read through my diary with their spy drone and maybe even cause a rolling blackout!" Kim protested.

"Kimmie-cub, don't worry! Your mom and I will make sure that the twins will be responsible!

Kim muttered to herself, _Yeah right, and I would like the pizza over at JP Bearymores._

"Anywho, me and Ann are going to head home with the twins for their much-needed bedtime!" James said to everyone.

"Okay, bye Daddy!" Kim replied, waving her hands.

"Bye, Mr. Possible!" Phineas grinned.

Isabella said the same thing as well.

Candace grabbed her pink phone and retreated to the kitchen.

_C: Mom! Phineas and Ferb made a big machine in the backyard!_

_L: (sighs) Fine, Candace. Me and your father are going to be here in about ten minutes. We also bought chocolate shakes from Slushy Burger._

_C: Yes! Perfecto! I'll see you then, Mom... (hangs up)_

"...for the ultimate bust!"

Linda's memory of Kim showing her the bumper car ride was erased because of the machine. The quilting competition also forbade television or cell phones, because it would interfere with the competition. In this matter, she didn't even see her daughter save the world from DNAmy.  
>_<p>

Candace laughed maniacally before returning outside.

"Did your brothers just leave?" she asked to Kim.

"Yeah, they did, thankfully!" Kim groaned. "Seriously, they are so annoying sometimes!"

"Really? Do they build contraptions like Phineas and Ferb?" Candace grinned, waiting for Kim to acknowledge that her brothers were the ones who built the machine.

"Candace, it's obviously clear that the Tweebs have built this device!" Kim said, refusing to believe Phineas and Ferb created the contraption, "It was their handiwork!"

"But...wait, how did you get the word 'Tweeb'?" Candace asked the meaning of Kim's word to describe her brothers.

"Take the word twin, add dweebs, drop the win and d and there you have my word to describe those two terrors!" Kim replied.

"So what you're saying is that I should create a word of my own to..."

Just as Candace said this, her parents pulled up in the driveway and Linda honked her horn.

"Yes! She's here!" Candace yelled with excitement. "Mom! Mom!"

Kim sighed, going out the backyard with Candace. "Here we go again!"

Ron looked around the control panel and saw a yellow button on the urinal-shaped control panel. Rufus was standing on his shoulder.

"Hmm...I know that red buttons usually mean self-destruct, but it's yellow this time so...it's the reverse button?"

He closed his eyes and slapped his fist on the button.

The personality-swapping machine turned into a rocket and blasted off, knocking Ron butt-first on the ground. The rocket then exploded in the sky into a series of fireworks.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb have really done it this time! They built a machine that does...whatever...in the backyard!" Candace exclaimed to her mom.

"A machine that does whatever?" Linda replied sarcastically, "That's a new excuse if I haven't heard one yet!"

"You need to come to the backyard, NOW!" Candace insisted.

"Lawrence, put the shakes on the kitchen table. I'll go ahead and see what 'machine' Candace is speaking about in the backyard." Linda said to her husband.

"Okay, dear!" Lawrence replied.

Kim groaned, "Why did I get dragged into these things...?"

Candace opened the latch to the backyard, closing her eyes and proclaiming.

"Now...see the hideous machine that does...what I think it does!"

"What machine?" Linda groaned. "And hasn't it been two days since July 4th?"

Candace opened her eyes and babbled.

"But how...but why..."

"Oooookay...Candace, I think you might want to have an eye examination!" Linda said to Candace, before looking at the sky, "Though I do think the fireworks are pretty!"

She then said to the kids, "Kids, why don't you come in for Slushy Burger's milkshakes!"

The kids then cheered and went into the kitchen.

All Candace could do was mutter of how they got away...again.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

As the Flynn-Fletcher family and all of Phineas' friends were enjoying their milkshakes, save for Candace beause of her being allergic to dairy, Kim was about to head inside when she recieved a text message from Josh.

_Kim? Are you okay?_

The only part of her experience with switching personalities with Candace that she does remember was a small brief flashback of her date with Josh, though, of course, she cannot recall the personality-swapping part.

"Josh?! All I remember was spending time with him at Danville Park in Candace's clothes for some reason and the photos he sent to prove that he _wasn't _cheating on me..." Kim said in realizing a few things.

"Tell the Mankey boy that you're okay!" Monique suggested.

"Yeah, I should do that..."

She replied to his text.

_I'm fine, Josh, no bumps or bruises._

Josh replied back.

_Thank goodness. Anyways, even though it has been a weird date, it was a wonderful time with you. Thanks, Kim!_

Kim texted him, _You're welcome. _

Their relationship was much better than it was several months ago.

* * *

><p>Tara, whom was going to sleep on the couch for the evening, heard a knock on the door.<p>

"T, can you open up?"

Bonnie and Hope were outside the door, waving at the window. Looks of panic were on their faces. The memory of them seeing Kim acting like Candace totally disappeared from them when Project Zeus was activated.

Tara set aside her romance novel to unlock the door and allow the two teenaged cheerleaders in. Monique, in the meantime, was sleeping in the band room/guest room.

"Kim, Bonnie and Hope are downstairs!" she called on up.

Kim and Candace both heard Tara from downstairs and got out the hall bathroom.

Turning to her friends, Kim asked when she got down the stairs. "Bonnie? Hope? What's wrong?"

"The gym..." Hope shuddered, "It's filled with...with..."

"Roaches and termites!" Bonnie screamed in horror. She took video footage of the creepy cockroaches scurrying around the hardwood floors of the gym.

Kim grimaced when Bonnie mentioned that insect and collapsed to the floor. "Roaches...why did it have to be roaches!"

"I take it she didn't have a good experience with them?" Candace asked.

"Kim's always been creeped out by roaches since middle school." Tara replied, pinpointing where Kim's fear of roaches came from, "Came from a field trip to an insect museum...with live insects as the experiment!"

"When we got to the roach part, Rebecca had to toss a rock she had in her pocket at the roach exhibit! For some reason, they all were attracted to Kim. I've never heard a more awful scream!"

"They were totally creepy, alright?" Kim uttered, "I would so hate it if a villain used one of those things as a death trap!"

"That explains a lot then." Candace replied.

"Did you go to the other gyms around the school district?" Kim asked Bonnie.

"Let's see, we've been to Middleton Middle, GW Carver Middle, BT Washington Middle, Danville Middle, Bluff School, South Park Elementary School, Hazlenut School, and, finally, Willy T. Ribbs Middle School. They all had one thing in common!" Bonnie replied, telling her of her and Hope's trip to all the eight middle schools that feed into Middleton High School.

"The roach problem?" Kim guessed, twitching her eyes.

"Yes!" Bonnie said, "The exterminators are going to be extremely busy tomorrow!"

Hope groaned, "Now we'll never have a mock pep rally to help Candace!"

Kim got up from the floor to give a speech to the girls.

"Look, girls! We can't give up just because those...creepy insects...have overtaken all the gym in the school district! We're going to have to get creative! We are going to hold that pep rally for Candace!"

Little did Kim know that Phineas and Ferb were upstairs, overhearing every word that they said. They crept back up to their room. But Candace was looking directly at them with a snarling sneer._

Stacy, meanwhile, was still asleep on the sofa. She had missed the entire incident of her best friend swapping personalities with Kim because she was watching TV Trash all day long.

"Stacy! Wake up!" Candace insisted, shaking the girl.

"Huh? What? Who turned out the lights?" Stacy babbled.

Candace groaned, "You slept for 10 hours?"

"Wha...first thing I saw was a show by someone named Adreana Lynn and then I was...tired, so I counted sheep on the couch..." Stacy said, rubbing her forehead

"You missed the machine Phineas and Ferb built..." Candace muttered.

"What happened to it this time?" Stacy asked, not surprised at the end result of Candace's attempts of busting her brothers.

"Exploded into a fireworks show..." Candace groaned. "I was so close and yet it slipped through my fingers!"

"And I just had to miss it!" Stacy complained. "Next time when Phineas and Ferb throw up a fireworks display, remind me to go in the backyard!"

"Stacy, stop harping on the coolness of my brothers' projects and listen!" Candace proclaimed.

"Phineas and Ferb may try to do something to sabotage my chances of joining the squad!" Candace hypothesized, "I can see it in their twisted eyes!"

"Candace, I don't think your brothers would go that far. They aren't mean like that!" Stacy said, wanting her best friend to reconsider this hypothesis.

"Oh believe me, Stacy, I can read my brothers' eyes like a book! I know that they have some trick up their sleeve!" Candace countered, her face flush with suspicion.

* * *

><p>(<em>11:20 pm)<em>

"So...what's on the cheerleading agends for tomorrow, Kim?" Candace asked while brushing her teeth. She was putting her latest failed bust in the rear view mirror so that she could concentrate on the cheerleading.

"Tomorrow is going to be the pep rally portion of the tryouts." Kim said as she applied zit cream to her face. "I've called up some of the people I helped from my middle-school years, a few months after I saved Mr. Paisley, to gather at the gym at Middleton High. We usually hold this rally just to see if the new cheerleader can handle a crowd of people."

"Don't worry, Kim!" Candace assured her, putting up her toothbrush, "I don't have a fear of crowds, and I won't be afraid to help cheer for the Mad Dogs!"

"That's the spirit!" Kim replied with a grin, "I also called up the Middleton High marching band and I'll see if I can get in touch with Barkin about the football players. What page of the Code are you on, by the way?"

"Page forty-six." Candace gave her reply to her position on the Code.

"You're getting there!" Kim replied and smiled at Candace.

"Man!" Candace complained as they went out the bathroom, "It's awful that we can't cheerlead at one of the middle schools or at the high school!"

"I know, Candace, and it tanks because of the..." Kim said before shuddering again, "...roach ish...but as I said, we're going to have to be inventive to say one step ahead of the competish! We need to find a building to accomodate at least 500 people in one place!"

"But how are we going to do that?" Candace asked. She dreamed of becoming the part of a pep rally. Yelling out 'Go Mad Dogs' was gratifying for her.

"I'll try to think of something." Kim replied, "In the meantime, why don't you get some rest. I'm going to play a tune on my harmonica and go to bed.

"Okay, Kim. I'll see you in the morning." Candace said, going into her room.

* * *

><p>As Kim continued on playing her harmonica, it can be heard to Candace's room.<p>

"Man..." Candace complained, "I wish if she would keep it down!"

"Yeah, but harmonicas don't have volume levels!" Stacy said.

"You had to point that out, didn't you!" Candace groaned, grabbing a pillow and putting it between her ears.

"Duh. So what's the issue with the gym thing that you were trying to tell me about?" Stacy questioned, wanting to know.

"The cheer squad wants to hold a mock pep rally to see how I can handle the crowds, but unfortunately, all the gyms in the Middleton County school district has a roach problem!" Candace explained the sitch. "With the gyms being fumigated and all, there's no other gym in the area that can hold 500 people."

"Hmmm...maybe there's some way..." Stacy began before Candace interrupted her again.

"Nuh-uh! No way, Stacy!" Candace said abruptly, "No way am I going to let Phineas and Ferb get involved in my tryouts!"

"And why is that?" Stacy inquired.

"Because they would humiliate me in front of Kim and the squad!" Candace shouted.

"How would that be possible?" Stacy asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"By...building some cheerleading rocket to the moon?" Candace hypothesized an improbable idea.

"Candace, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Stacy responded in a loud voice before Linda interrupted their conversation by knocking on the door.

"Would you two go to sleep?" Linda asked from behind the door.

Candace sighed, "Fine, Mom." Turning to Stacy, she said to her, "Let's go to sleep."

Stacy agreed with her as the two girls closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(<em>12:30am)<em>

In the alleyway behind the Flynn house, Kate Sanders and Rebecca were in the ninja outfits that were used around a couple nights ago. They were carrying the tainted Ducky Momo costume to the backyard of one of the girls that Jeremy had a crush on before Candace.

"So where is her house again, Suzy?" Kate asked quietly.

"It's not far, Kate!" Suzy replied, "About four houses down, and to the right!" She pointed to the house of the targeted girl.

"Man, this costume must weigh a ton..." Kate groaned. "...and I think I'm getting peanut butter on my hands!"

"Would you pipe it down?" Rebecca sneered. "We don't want Kimberly, or _especially _Candace, to notice us! You know what would happen to us if we get caught in the act!"

"Fine..." Kate agreed.

The vile girls continued to carry the costume to the targeted girl's house. Suzy picked the lock with her hairpin and entered.

She saw an oak tree with a few squirrels in it.

"Set the costume down on that tree." Suzy whispered quietly, "The peanut butter will attract a good amount of squirrels in the area to the costume!"

Rebecca and Kate set the costume down and leaned it against the tree. Suzy motioned to them to quickly leave the premises. They did so as Suzy locked the gate behind them and went back to the alley.

"So what's next?" Kate asked.

Rebecca instructed her, giving her a cell phone, "Next...we're going to go to Kim's website!"

"Are you crazy?" Kate asked in a low voice. "I thought you said that we weren't supposed to be caught by that cheerleader!"

"Duh, that's why I brought in some of my Tina Combs voice-changing liquid!" Rebecca smiled, taking out a bottle from her knapsack. It was the same bottle she used when she first met Suzy a couple days ago, though there was only a little bit of it left. "It only has enough to change your voice for five minutes!"

"But five minutes is all we need!" Suzy grinned.

Rebecca also added, "As for the cell phone part, it's untraceable, which means her tech friend won't be able to originate where the call came from!"

"Okay, I'm sold!" Kate snickered as she consumed the last of the voice-changing liquid.

"How's this?" Kate asked with Tina's voice.

"It's perfect, now hurry before the effects wear off!" Rebecca insisted, giving her the cell phone.

She used the untraceable cell phone's wireless capabilities to access Kim's site, the one where she usually gets help from around the world.

Once Kate put a hit on the site, the deed was done.

"Time for Kim's misery to begin!" Rebecca chuckled evily. "Now girls, let's bug out!"

The three girls tugged on their ninja uniforms on the right and became invisible to the human eye. They went out as quickly as they could into the dark night.

* * *

><p>Kim, meanwhile, was asleep in the band roomguest room at the time and was completely unaware of what was going on.

The four beeps of the Kimmunicator were enough to wake her up.

"Wade, why did you beep me in? It's almost two in the morning!" she groaned.

"Kim, I think we may have a hit on the site!" Wade said. He was in his pajamas.

"Lead? What lead?" Kim asked.

"You know how Candace is protective of her boyfriend?" Wade questioned.

"Several times!" came Kim's reply.

"i think we may be onto the person who would try to break her and Jeremy up!"

Ron groaned in bed, stirred awake by the sound of Kim's voice, "Uhh...what is it, KP?

"Looks like we've found the person that may be trying to sabotage Candace's life, Ron!" Kim declared, "Get your clothes on, Ron, and wake Candace up as well!"

"We have a girl to arrest!"


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

(_3:30am, July 7)_

The girl who had a previous crush on Jeremy was sleeping in her bed. She has short blonde hair with a blue clip in it.

A large pounding of her door commenced.

The girl opened her eyes and said, "Go away, Mom! You're supposed to be on vacation with Dad!" Her parents were away, vacationing in the Grand Canyon together, so they left the girl in charge of the house for a few days.

But the pounding only grew louder.

"Why don't you go away, Mom? I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled.

The figure from behind the door said, "Mindy Jefferson, you are under arrest for theft! We have a warrant!"

"Yeah and, like, who are you, the cops?" Mindy snarked.

When she said this, the Danville police, and Officer Hobble, kicked the door down. Around five cops surrounded Mindy's bed, guns drawn.

Mindy was stunned. She had never been caught by the police in her entire life.

"Wha...what's going on here?" Mindy wanted to know.

"So..." another voice came from behind the cops, "...you were the one behind everything to take my Jeremy away."

"That voice!" Mindy snarled.

"Yeah, it's me! And you, Mindy, are sooo busted!"

"Candace Flynn!" Mindy growled. "Why the heck are you doing at my house at this time of night?"

"I'm here so that the police are going to lay the bust on you!" Candace growled. "And that you won't touch Jeremy ever again!"

"What? Is that what all this is about?" Mindy asked in shock. "Look, I wanted Jeremy for myself, but no, you just had to stalk him every day at Slushy Burger!"

"Oh yeah, he totally loves me and not you, Mindy! We're both boyfriend and girlfriend, so are you jellin' yet?!" Candace taunted.

"Yes, I am jellin' now!" Mindy uttered, "I tried to pass love notes to Jeremy but noooo! All you did was to take them from me and tear them up after school!"

"Look, Mindy, you don't see Jeremy the way I do! And because that you're jellin of us being together and him being on the football team, you just had to steal a Ducky Momo costume two nights ago so that you could try and humiliate me for my birthday!"

"I wasn't planning at all to come to your birthday, Candace. And I was at a friend's house at the time! So if the police would put their guns away, we can all put this matter behind us!" Mindy replied.

"That's so not what the evidence says!" said a second voice. She appeared behind Candace, flipping her flowing fiery red hair, and was in her mission uniform.

"What?! Kim Possible?!" Mindy gasped. Her face was completely white in horror.

"Yeah, I so get that all the time from the villains!" Kim said, folding her hands. "But now, you are so under arrest for stealing a costume of a show intended for young kids and using it against Candace!"

Mindy turne her head slightly to face the window outside her backyard. Her hands were still raised in the air.

She was stunned! The Ducky Momo costume was right there in her backyard! A few squirrels were around it because of the peanut butter coating that was applied to it.

"But...how did that get there?!" she questioned.

"You had a couple of your girls to carry the costume in the backyard!" Kim explained, whipping out her Kimmunicator. It showed the pictures of two girls. The left one was two inches shorter than Candace and had black hair and blue eyes. The one on the right was taller and slightly more muscular in the arms than Candace and she had auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Cindy Washington..." Mindy recognized the girl on the left in stunned horror "...and Lindsey Tuggle!" Cindy and Lindsey were two girls that always were around Mindy at Danville Middle School. The trio would usually give a hard time to Candace by stealing pictures of Jeremy from her locker from time to time.

"I had the police arrest them as well for being accomplices to your theft!" Kim replied.

"Kim, what evidence do you have against me that would convict me in a juvie court of law?" Mindy demanded.

Kim went to Mindy's side, pressed a button on the Kimmunicator and it showed video evidence of what appears to be Mindy and the two girls stealing the Ducky Momo costume from a local costume shop. Mindy's eyes were a mere two feet away from the screen of the Kimmunicator.

"You and your toadies were there at two in the morning, swiped the costume, and left like it was nothing at all." Kim explained, "And you leaned it up against that tree over there, just waiting until you struck at Candace!"

"No, Kim...that's not true!" Mindy screamed.

"Admit it, Jeremy-stealer!" Candace accused, pointing at her rival.

"I did not steal that cosume!" Mindy shouted.

"Then how do your fingerprints match up with what we found at the costume?" Kim said in a loud voice, pressing another button on the Kimmunicator. It showed that Mindy's fingerprints matched up with the ones found on the costume. "I'm 100% sure that this alibi of you being at your friend's house is completely false!"

"But...but..." Mindy babbled, speechless of what she was being accused of.

"Officer..." Candace declared, "...arrest that girl!"

The police put their guns away as Hobble cuffed Mindy behind her hands.

"Mindy Jefferson, you are under arrest for theft!" Hobble said to the poor girl, reading her the rights, "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law..."

* * *

><p>(<em>4am<em>)

As a now handcuffed-Mindy was shoved into the back of a police cruiser with her two friends, Cindy and Lindsey, Kim and Candace stood proud.

"So that ends all fears of anyone trying to cheat Jeremy on me!" Candace proudly proclaimed. "And I couldn't do it without your help!" She patted Kim on the shoulder.

"It was totally no big!" Kim smiled. "Mindy must've used Veruca to try and throw us off. Good thing the evidence was totally correct in convicting the real people behind this!"

"And with that..." Candace said before yawning. "... I'm gonna go back to bed now! We still need to find a place for us to hold a mock pep rally."

"I'll talk with Barkin in the morning, Candace..." Kim yawned. "Let's just get back to bed!"

"Totally with you!" Candace replied.

"Want a ride to the Flynn house, Miss Possible?" Hobble asked, opening up the door to his cruiser.

"Please and thank you, Officer!" Kim replied before going in the front of the police cruiser.

Candace, meanwhile, got in the back of the cruiser. Hobble's police cruiser drove away from Mindy's house back to the Flynn-Fletchers'.

Behind some bushes at a neighboring house, Rebecca grinned, peering her head above the leaves.

"That's it, Kim!" she snickered, "Be like a little fly in Veruca's spider web! Soon enough, you will be the one trapped in it!"

* * *

><p>(<em>7:30am, Flynn-Fletcher house)<em>

Linda fixed up breakfast for the group downstairs. She had made eggs and bacon for the group. Bonnie, meanwhile, was on her cell phone with her mom to see if there were any extra gyms in the area besides the ones in the school district

"Want some bacon, Monique?" Linda offered.

"Sorry, Mrs. Flynn, but this girl doesn't want to put the pounds on her before a shoppin' day at the mall!" Monique answered.

"Okay, that'll be more extra bacon for Perry!" Linda said while giving the strips of bacon.

"So, any word on the gym sitch, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Nothing yet, Kim..." Bonnie sighed, "Mom told me that the health clubs in Middleton and Danville don't allow cheerleaders to use 'em!"

"Unless we can rent some metal bleachers!" Tara suggested an idea. "We used 'em before for football games, especially our rivalry game against Lowerton!"

"That might work, Tara! But the only problem is that we need a good solid hardwood floor for the mock pep rally. And all the basketball courts we have are at playground and have a lot of concrete in them." Kim replied. She had seen around seven playground basketball courts in Middleton, but none of them were on hardwood floors.

"And the poor thing could get injured! That would be worse-case scenario, girl!" Monique added.

Ron thew in his idea in the ring, "Why not try to add a lot of pillows over the concrete, KP? That way, the pillows will break her fall!"

"Nice try, Ron, but pillows don't go well with our cheer shoes." Kim said.

"Aw, rats! Why does no one pay attention to my ideas..." Ron whimpered.

"Candace, dear! Time for breakfast!" Linda said, knocking on the door to her daughter's room.

"Coming, Mom!"

Candace and Stacy came out in their pajamas.

"Morning, Mom!" the redhead said with a smile on her face.

"How are you, my little cheerleading sleepyhead?" Linda asked, patting Candace on the head.

"Completely fine and nothing is going to ruin my day!"

"So, anything good on the breakfast menu?" Stacy asked Linda.

"Bacon and eggs is my specialty today!" Linda said. "I made 'em the usual way!"

Linda went downstairs with the food, the smell touching the receptors in their noses.

"Smells good, Stacy!" Candace uttered, drool running down her tounge.

"Yes...totally..." Stacy agreed.

As the two girls made their way downstairs, Stacy also noticed the dark circles underneath her friends eyes.

"What happened, Candace? Looks like you didn't get enough sleep last night!" Stacy remarked.

"We had a little emergency at three." Candace replied, "We finally deducted who has _really _been wanting to try and take my Jeremy away from me!"

"You mean Mindy Jefferson?" Stacy guessed the girl.

"How did you know?"

"Saw it on my Blueberry today. Looks like she's gonna be in Juvie for at least a few months."

"Yeah!" Candace smiled with pride, "And there goes the only threat to my relationship with Jeremy?"

"But what about Veruca?" Stacy questioned.

"Don't you remember what Kim told me? She said that Veruca's going to be out of town, promoting her lame beauty products! So I don't even have to worry about her!" Candace said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay...whatever you say, Candace..." Stacy muttered before making their way to the kitchen.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Still nothing on the gym front?" Candace asked.

"Nothing yet..." Kim sighed, eating another bite of eggs "And the Code says that we need to do the mock pep rally once the first few practice days are done."

"I tried to offer them my pillow idea but noooooo...it just got shot down..." Ron remarked.

"Ron, lay off the pillow idea!" Kim uttered.

Turning back to Candace, she said, "So with the gyms in the school closed for...ugh...roaches...we need a plan B to find one."

"Ewww..." Rufus squeaked as he got onto the kitchen table.

"See...even Rufus shares my disgust!" Kim said when she saw the mole rat.

"Why not use the local health club that's shared by both our cities?" Candace asked, offering a suggestion.

"The local health club banned our squad from using their facilities for a year!" Kim replied.

"How did that even happen?" Candace wondered while she grabbed a banana. She peeled it off and began to eait.

"The patrons were, how do I put this lightly, slightly irked by Ron using the Mad Dog foam a _little _bit too much!" Kim said, recalling one time that the spray controlling the banana cream foam malfunctioned.

"So much banana foam...everywhere!" Tara whimpered, hiding under the table.

Candace nervously looked at the banana.

"To be fair, though, it was later seen that one of Veruca's girls on the MMP sabotaged the mask by adding diet soda to the foam." Kim remarked. "She was expelled from cheerleading for three games before she returned to the squad. That was before Ron was...you know...kicked off the Mad Dog and replaced by Fenton."

"And whatever you do..." Ron chimed in "...do not mix diet soda with the signature Mad Dog foam! If you do, very bad things would happen!"

"So if the mascot is right next to me..." Candace wondered, "...do I have to stand back?"

"I'd suggest a good 20 feet every time the Mad Dogs score a touchdown." Kim said, "And with the team that we're going to field this year, we're going to score plenty of them!"

"I would have to bring an umbrella then..." Candace replied.

"And make sure it's heavy-duty." Bonnie suggested. "Even I get a little annoyed at the Mad Dog sometimes, but not to the extent of Veruca! She absolutely HATED the Mad Dog!"

"Ohh...she neutered the Mad Dog once Ron stepped down!" Ron sneered, thinking of the image of Veruca and Rebecca laughing as Ron signed the contract of him giving up his beloved mascot. "No more foam! No more growling noises!"

"And no more barks either! She literally stripped a 50-year old tradition to its bare bones!" Kim lamented on the most infamous of Veruca's ill-fated decisions on her time of captain so far. She put away her dishes in the sink.

"But enough about Veruca's stupid decisions." Tara interruped them, finishing up the bacon. "We still need to find a way to come up with something for the pep rally!"

"But how?" Kim wondered as the rest of her friends put their dishes in the sink.

_

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE, ASSHOLE!"

Rebecca screamed as loud as she could at Anna Starlet, her mom, in the master bedroom. She marched out of the room, steaming mad. A red mark was on her face, indicating that Anna had slapped her own daughter.

Anna currently serves as the prosecutor of Middleton County. She had been known in the past to discredit witnesses of a defendant with her 'take no prisoners' approach and also asking the judge for extremely harsh penalties or fines against the defendant.

The 'no hold barred' approach extended into the life of the Starlet home as well. Anna would often force Rebecca to read 900-page thick law books and follow in her footsteps. Rebecca, however, refused to do this, wanting a career in fashion instead. This has often led to several instances of verbal abuse and, sometimes, even physical abuse.

"You are going to READ the United States Supreme Court Law Cases from 1900 to the present and YOU WILL LIKE IT! And change your clothes! You look like a prostitute!" Anna screamed at her daughter.

"Screw that, Mom!" Rebecca shouted a few doors down from the master bedroom. "I'm 17 and I can do what I want! You are NOT the boss of me! And I am not reading that book! It' soooo boring with a bunch of nine old farts in black bathrobes!"

"You do NOT insult the Justices like that!" Anna yelled. "And I AM the boss of you! I'm YOUR MOTHER! Now you are going to dress modestly so that you will follow my footsteps!" 

"I'd rather burn those outfits in the fireplace!" Rebecca yelled.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out and extended her middle finger forward, and left the large hallway. Her mother's veiled threats and insults were

_Worthless bitch, _she muttered to herself. _She had always made my life a living Hell! I would like nothing more than to choke the life out of her with her and then dance on her grave!_

Tom Starlet, the CEO of Starlet Oil Co. and a $500 million dollar business enterprise, tried to convince his wife. Of the two parents, Rebecca liked her father far more than her mom.

"Anna, let's let our daughter go!" Tom suggested.

"And let her be prostituted by the thugs of America's youth, that being _My Stupid Spoiled 16th Birthday _and CelebZOMG News? I don't think so!" Anna countered, "Those two shows are corrupting America's youth as we speak!"

"Look, honey, we don't want more of your tirades to be featured on the news!" Tom groaned. He had recently seen his wife protesting at the studios that produced the vulgar reality shows geared towards teenage girls and was appalled at Anna's behavior, such as dressing up like one of the girls featured on the show and posing provacatively in front of the news cameras. "We don't want to be seen as...you know...bad parents!"

"How am I a bad parent?" Anna scoffed, "I treat my child well, thank you very much, and provide her with food on the table!"

"Not when you constantly slap our daughter's face and leaving marks on her behind with your belt!" Tom countered. He had witnessed some of the abusive confrontations before. "I'm serious, you are turning our beloved daughter into something she's not...a monster that you cannot control!"

"I am not!" Anna growled, "I am turning her into a model citizen of the United States of America, thank you very much!" 

"By installing that much abuse into the poor child?" Tom shouted. "You are going to do something that you'll later regret!"

"No way!" Anna scowled. "I will always be right and you will always be wrong!"

She marched out of the room, and swiped some of her prescription drugs as well.

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Kim and her friends were still stuck in the limbo of a lack of gyms. Ron, meanwhile, was taking a shower in the bathroom, and both Candace and Stacy were in Candace's room.

"Ugh..." Tara whined, "...it's hopeless! We'll never find a gym that's not swarming with roaches!"

"I tried calling the health club up to try and cut the ban out, no dice..." Kim groaned.

"And it's supposed to get hot as well..." Bonnie added the list of problems the girls are having. "We so do need the air conditioning!"

"You can say that again, Bonnie..." Kim muttered.

Monique looked at the girls for one moment and then saw Phineas and Ferb's heads peer into the kitchen.

"Girls, I think we may have a solution to our gym problem!" Monique grinned.

"Hey, Monique!" Phineas said with a smile, entering into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Don't you see, girlfriend! Phineas and his friends can help us out with the gym problem!"

"Yeah, we've heard what you guys said from upstairs last night." Phineas said. "I've heard that the gyms have a roach problem?"

"Every single gym in the school district has been overwhelmed with those things!" Tara shuddered.

"Can you help out your sis in her cheerleader dilema?" Monique asked.

Phineas thought of something and got an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas proclaimed, "We're going to help Candace's chances of becoming a cheerleader by building a gym in the backyard!"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Are you really serious, Moni?" Kim asked.

"Girl, I am about as serious as buying skinny CB jeans!" Monique replied, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"But isn't fitting an entire gym in the backyard impossible? Again, no pun intended on my name!" Kim asked.

"That word, Kim, is nowhere to be found in our dictionary!" Phineas replied.

"Again, Kim, Phineas and Ferb are OLH!" Monique said, throwing in another Monique-speak word.

"OLH?" Phineas wondered.

"Our last hope!" Tara replied. "Monique does it all the time.

"Okay then, it's settled!" Kim declared her decision. "We'll let Phineas and his friends help Candace out!"

"Why don't you girls get ready? Me, Ferb and the others will build the gym!" Phineas said.

"Girls, let's get our game on!" Kim shouted. She, Bonnie and Tara went upstairs.

"Perfect, Phineas! You are so our life saver!" Monique exclaimed, hugging the two boys, and then looked around.

"Hey..." Phineas looked around, "...where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Agent P looked around to see that the coast was clear. Once he was in the clear, he went into the hamper that led down a slide to the underground lair. Agent P held his nose tightly over one of the smelly shoes of Candace.<p>

Major Monogram came on-screen and was about to give him the morning mission:

"Ah, good morning, Agent P! I...ughh..."

Monogram was appalled at the sight of dirty socks on Agent P's head.

"I sincerely apologize, Agent P. The laundry hamper entrance hasn't been cleaned in two weeks! I would have to get Carl in there!" Monogram replied

Carl added off-screen, "But it's dark down there, sir!"

"Carl! Get some cleaning spray and get in that chute!" Monogram ordered the intern before getting back to the briefing.

"On my way, sir..." came Carl's reply as he climed up into the air vents to clean the laundry lair entrance.

Agent P tossed the sock as aside as Monogram continued his briefing.

"Agent P, we've just received reports that Doofenshmirtz has stolen the following items: 1500 strands of Mardi Gras beads from last year, around 500 foam balls , 4000 pin needs, and, most shocking off all 1000 balls of yarn! He is holed up in the old abandoned amusement park west of the city! It's clear that he is doing something that is more diabolical than his past schemes! You must find out what he is up to and stop him!"

Agent P saluted as his chair transformed into a vehicle with a drill attached to it. The vehicle with the drill burrowed into the ground en route to the abandoned amusement park.

* * *

><p>(<em>chorus:<em> _Perry!)_

(_9:45am)_

. Kim had her cheer uniform on a hangar and was about to change when she saw Linda grabbing her SUV keys to head on out.

"So, where are you going, Mrs. Flynn?" Kim asked.

"Well, the president of the Genealogical Society of Danville is holding its monthly meeting at a very nice bed and breakfast. Since I am an officer of the society, we have to leave earlier than the other members of our group! The meeting's going to last for about four hours, so I should be back by about two in the afternoon!" Linda said, giving Kim the brochure of the meeting that she was going to.

"You're going to talk about people who have passed away decades ago?" Kim questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"It is a popular thing for us to do! It's even our group's motto!" Linda said, pointing to the motto of the group that said 'The Genealogical Society of Danville: Where we talk about dead people of past generations all the time!'

"Well, that's self-explanatory." Kim snarked.

"Anyways, time for me to head on out, Kim. Watch the boys and Candace for me!" Linda reminded her.

"I sure will!" Kim replied before Linda closed the door behind her.

Linda left the house and went into the SUV to attend the Genealogical meeting.

A few minutes after Linda left, trucks with building materials appeared in the driveway.

Phineas and Ferb were beginning to build the high school gym in the backyard when Isabella came in.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" she asked in the usual manner.

"Heya Isabella! We're building a gym to help Candace to join the Middleton High cheer squad." Phineas explained the purpose of the building. "Kim said that all of the gyms in the school district has roach problems...for some reason. So me and Ferb decided to help Candace increase her chances for the tryouts in August!"

"That's terrific, Phineas!" Isabella smiled before daydreaming about herself, as a Mad Dog cheerleader, receiving a rose from Phineas, the star quarterback of the football team, and then kissing him on the lips at the Senior Day pep rally.

"Anyways, can my girls pitch in as well?" Isabella asked a request, pointing to her Fireside Girl troop, armed to the teeth with shovels, mechanical tools, welders and a pair of pom-poms. "We're trying to earn our Gym Building patch!"

"Join in!" Phineas replied, accepting his friend's request.

"Girls! Start your tools!" Isabella yelled.

Back in the house, Kim knocked on the door to Candace's room. She was in her full cheer uniform this time.

Candace, meanwhile, had drawn the covered shades to her window. On the one hand, it allowed for maximum privacy to get ready for the cheer practice. On the other, she couldn't see what her brothers were doing.

"Candace?" Kim called out from behind. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost there..." Candace said through the door, "Do you have a gym selected?"

"Actually, we did!" Kim said, smiling.

"Just lemme get the pom-poms..." Candace replied before opening the door. Likewise, she too was clad in the Mad Dog cheer outfit, holding the golden pom-poms tightly with a gleeful grin on her face.

"So, are we going to drive there? How far is it?" Candace asked, holding up the pom-poms tightly. "I sooo wanna cheer for the Mad Dogs!"

"We don't have to travel far at all, Candace!" Kim said. "In fact, it's right in your backyard!"

Candace's smile faded from her face. She knew something was up.

"Wait a minute...the backyard?" Candace said, her voice at a higher pitch. "Please tell me you didn't...please tell me you didn't..."

"Come on, Candace, I'll show you." Kim said, escorting Candace downstairs and outside the front door to the backyard.

Kim opened the latch to the gate. The first thing her eyes were fixated on was what Phineas and Ferb had built. It was an average, regular-sized, high school gym in the backyard. Considering how big their backyard is, the gym was smaller compared to Phineas and Ferb's past projects.

Candace, however, was mortified, "You just did."

"Wow! That is totally amazing, guys!" she squealed. "Now we finally have a gym to do today's practice in!"

"My cheerleading life is so ruined..." Candace lamented.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"They must be using the gym to transform it into some sort of rocket to the moon or into a giant robot!" Candace screamed, pointing at the building.

"Candace..." Kim muttered, "...I highly doubt they're going to do those things! Your bros are so doing this to help you out because of the roach problem!"

"But..." Candace protested before Kim cut her off.

"We're rooting for you, sis, to become a cheerleader!" Phineas replied. He and Ferb got out through the double doors.

"I so have to call up Mom about this!" Candace yelled, taking out her pink cell phone from her cheer bag. "They are sooo busted!"

Tara, meanwhile, groaned and buried her hands in her face, _Here we go again._

"Lay off the crazy theories about rockets to the moon!" Kim suggested, grabbing Candace's phone "Your brothers are doing you a favor by building this gym! They are trying to help you get onto the squad, Candace!"

"They...they are helping me?" Candace questioned, realizing her brothers' true intentions.

"Yes! That's why you need to lay off the calling of your mom!" Kim suggested as she got out her cell phone.

"Now, to call up Barkin and the band teacher!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

(_the Starlet Mansion, 10:45am)_

Suzy and Rebecca both chuckled at how Mindy was arrested at the hands of both Kim and Candace.

"Oh man..." Rebecca chortled, pointing at Mindy's sad face plastered on the TV. "...how humiliating!"

"And it's a good thing too!" Suzy said, squealing with joy. "I knew that Mindy had a crush on Jeremy _before _Candace! Proof of that was in the photo albums hidden in my closet!"

The two girls laughed for a few moments before getting down to business.

"So...what should we do now that Kim and Candace both have their guard down?" Suzy asked, looking up at the light teal eyes of the Starlet cheerleader.

"It's simple. All we have to do now is to make sure to spread that picture of Kim kissing Jeremy! Even though it's only on CelebZOMGnews for whatever reason, we'll make sure that everyone in the Tri-State area would see it!" Rebecca replied, "If I have known her precious daddy in the past, he won't take it lightly and might even ground her!"

"What about my role?" Suzy questioned.

"Your role is to give Kim a very hard time, prior to her being busted by her father! A couple of little pranks will do!" Rebecca explained the role Suzy would play in their diabolical plan. "In the meantime, I will spread some juicy updates on my favorite social meadia sites when the time is right!"

"This will be like child's play!" Suzy grinned evily, looking at the TV and then at the laptop of the CelebZOMGnews article, the only news source with the photo and article because of the effects of Project Zeus from last night.

Meanwhile, Tricia was utilizing a pair of binoculars to spy on Candace through the holes of the fence. Violet was hiding behind the bushes, still chewing on the gum she had put in at six in the morning.

"So...what's the sitrep on Candace?" Violet asked, her teeth grinding away at the gum.

"She's with Kim near some sort of gym in the backyard." Tricia replied.

"Don't know how that gym was built fast, but we need to focus here!" Violet replied, dismissing how the gym got there in the first place. "I thought I had my girls put roaches in all gyms of the eight middle schools and the high school of this lousy district!"

"Duh...don't forget that I was the one who dumped the roaches onto the hardwood floors!" Tricia added. "And that I added at least 80 miles to my car!"

"I know, Trish, but remember why we're here today!" Violet reminded her, taking out a couple of tickets.

"To lure her away from the cheer squad?" Tricia wondered.

"You got it!" Violet smirked, putting away the tickets. "We'll wait until she's all alone and then lure her in like a fish on a bait hook!"

"It'll be so easy to get her onto our squad!" Tricia grinned, posing as if she won a trophy.

Violet snickered, _And also easy for me to throw a wrench into the relationship between Vanessa and Monty!_

(_2pm, London Time)_

Veruca, meanwhile, was at the London Convention Center where a press conference would be called for what future her fashion line would hold. It generated Veruca at least $90 million a year.

She was behind the stage and peered out the curtain at all the news reporters who awaited her presence.

"You think there's enough of the press to capture all my attention, Tightlips?" she asked her number one servant, standing right beside her.

"Plenty of enough, Your Majesty!" Tightlips replied. "The spotlight will shine on you brightly as ever before!"

"Thanks, Tightlips!" Veruca grinned, a sneering smile coming upon her twisted face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to annouce some new additions to my fashion line!"

_

"Doofenshmirtz at an abandoned theme park " went the jingle as Agent P flew to the scene of the crime where Doofenshmirtz was planning his next scheme.He crept around, peering from behind the now-empty park for Doofenshmirtz and new his diabolical machine.

Doofenshmirtz's voice boomed over the PA system. Agent P heard the speakers and performed a karate pose.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus! Where can you find me and my newest invention? I'll give you a hint! Just go to the fortune-teller stand that's about twenty feet in front of you!"

Agent P walked on over to a broken-down fortune teller stand. The top of the figure of the fortune teller was damaged.

All of a sudden, he was lassoed by strands of Mardi Gras beads strung together from previous years emitting from the fortune teller's mouth. A cart with wheels popped out, tying the beads to the bars, rendering Agent P trapped.

Doofenshmirtz flung open the tent and chuckled.

"See, Perry the Platypus? The fortune teller told me that you were going to step into my Mardi Gras Bead trap, and guess what?! I was right! And as they say in Louisiana, 'Laissez les bons temps rouler' which means you're trapped!" Heinz proclaimed for joy over his trapped nemesis, "I knew that collecting fifteen years' worth of Mardi Gras beads was well worth it in the end! You may be wondering what kind of scheme I am planning today!"

Agent P rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't heard that phrase before.

"Don't give me that look, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz sneered, staring at Agent P, "I have a legitimate reason behind my evil plan!"

Heinz's face then turned sad with puppy-dog eyes, which meant that he had another emotionally-scarring backstory to tell.

"It all began around six years ago..."

_(Doofenshmirtz) It was after my evenful divorce from Charlene when Vanessa was ten._

_I was depressed, since Charlene had her for the weekend, so I decided to take a weekend trip to New Orleans to try and raise some funds for my first evil scheme. I tried dancing on the street corners, but I wasn't good at dancing..._

_(Doof tried to dance on a street corner but bumps his head into a lamp post instead)_

_And I tried my hand in cleaning up the park right near St. Louis Cathedral, but all the city council wanted me to do was to pick up the gum from underneath the park benches!_

_(He goes underneath a park bench and sees about 50 varieties of discarded gum, tries to clean it up and gets stuck underneath said bench.)_

_I was about to give up on New Orleans when I saw...her!_

_(Heinz was walking along the French Quarter depressed, when he saw a beautiful blonde blue-eyed Southern belle in her mid-twenties. She turned around and winked at Heinz. Doofenshmirtz's jaw dropped.)_

_To be honest, Perry the Platypus, never before have I've seen such exquisite beauty! She was attracted to my ugly pug-dog like face! My heart was racing inside of my throat!_

_('Who might you be here?' she asked with a sweet Southern accent. 'Th' name's Savannah! Mah father here is th' most powerful realtor this side in all of N'awlins!'_

_'Uh, the...the...the name is Heinz... Heinz Doofenshmirtz' Heinz nervously stammered. 'It's a Gimmelshtumpian name...'_

_'I...uh...never actually heard the place before! I'm shore it's quite lovely there!' Savannah replied._

_'It's um...not quite the Ritz, and it's pretty backward...' Heinz stuttered, grabbing his arm before hearing Savannah giggle _

_'You shore are mighty funny!' Savannah smiled and pecked him on the cheek.) _

_That moment, I actually felt like my heart was jumping for joy once more! Our first date that night was at a cafe where they served beignets there! I didn't know what they were since I've never visited Louisiana before! I thought it was French for bread or something! _

_For the next three months, she completely won over my heart until one fateful February!_

_Her father, who didn't approve of me dating his daughter, said that I can win her hand in marriage on one condition: to play the role of court jester for the upcoming Mardi Gras masked ball! Savannah explained to me that he was the monarch of Mardi Gras and needed a jester to entertain him and his guests for the entire five-hour ball. For anything to win the heart of Savannah, I gladly accepted! Savannah's father also said that if I didn't please his daughter while in the jester outfit, he would toss me out like yesterday's garbage._

_So, that February night, I put on the court jester costume and, for about four and-a-half of the five hours, I did the best job that I could until that fateful moment..._

_(Doofenshmirtz was in his court jester costume, entertaining the VIP crowd with juggling balls. Then the baker came into the room with an extremely hot king cake, covering his hands with oven mitts._

_He slips on a wet spot on the floor and the hot plate that the King Cake is on ends up in Doofenshmirtz's hands._

_'OW! OW! HOT!'_

_Doofenshmirtz accidentally threw it in the face of Savannah's father, whom was the King of the Carnival.)_

_Her father was steaming mad at me and, literally, I saw steam coming from his ears! _

_(Savannah's father's face turned red with fury with icing dripping from his face. He kicks Doofenshmirtz out of his mansion into where he usually keeps his garbage outside the gate.)_

_My heart was extremely broken after what happened and I never saw Savannah again!_  
><em>_<em>

"So that is why I vowed to destroy the holiday that is known as Mardi Gras from that day forward!" Doofenshmirtz proclaimed loudly, "Because I am sick and tired of all of those weird floats and all of those stupid costumes! I've had a fear of floats since I was thirteen!"

"And today, I will finally have my revenge! I'll take you to my tent and show you what I have been working on!"

Heinz rolled Agent P's cart into a nearby carnival tent. His latest invention was behind a green curtain.

"Yeah, I know the curtain is kinda cliche, Perry the Platypus, but it's all part of the reveal!" Doofenshmirtz said before pressing a button that controls the curtains.

The curtains parted to reveal his latest scheme.

"Behold, Perry the Platypus! The Voodoo-Doll-inator!"

A dramatic sting played in the background. The Voodoo-doll-inator looked like a giant 10-foot tall robotic skull. Behind it was the control panel and out from its teeth came a small conveyor belt. 

Doofenshmirtz continued with his monologue.

"When I looked at something evil to get back at Savannah's father since what he did to me that night, I stumbled upon the voodoo book section of our library. In one of those books, it contained the necessary materials needed to make an evil voodoo doll! Then it hit me! I know that the idea of voodoo dolls with photos of people on them have been done to death, Perry the Platypus! So that's why I invented the idea of making voodoo dolls with photos of Mardi Gras floats on them instead!"

Heinz pointed toward his collection of surveilance photos of Mardi Gras floats that were to be involved for next year.

"Once the Voodoo-doll-inator creates a voodoo doll from all the materials I stole and powered by evil magic, I will slap the photo of a Mardi Gras float on the doll and cause damage to it! When all of the floats are totaled, I will ruin the Mardi Gras holiday for THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace could only stare at the gym her brothers had built. She was conflicted between busting her brothers for building the gymnasium and trusting in Kim that they were indeed helping her.

"Fine, Kim..." Candace sneered, "...I'll go along with my brothers in this."

"I knew you had some goodness in your heart, Candace!" Kim smiled. "Your brothers did this from the bottom of their hearts 'cause they love you!"

"You...you really think so?" Candace sniffled a little. brushing the tears with her pom-pom.

"Yes! Now go out there and pump the crowd up!" Kim insisted.

"Right on, Kim!" Candace shouted before chanting and waving her pom-poms in the air. "Go Mad Dogs! Go Mad Dogs!"

Candace flung the double doors wide open, but the gym was empty, save for Phineas.

"Hey guys, where's the crowd?" Candace asked Phineas, looking around the empty bleachers.

"Oh. Kim said that they're going to be on their way." Phineas replied, "The football coach is going to bring around at least two dozen football players to the gym we just built, from what Kim told me."

Still, Candace had her suspicions about the gym.

"Phineas, did you and your friends build..you know...unfair things that could be hiding in the gym?" she asked, staring down at the hardwood floors. "You know, anti-gravity devices on the floors or cheer shoes with bouncy soles on them? I would like to join the squad without any that would be considered...cheating!"

"Candace, we didn't put any of that stuff in our plans." Phineas replied, "We intend for you to join the cheer squad fair and square, and we wouldn't want it any other way!"

"But how can I pump up a crowd for an entire 20-minute pep rally?" Candace asked, still having doubts. "I could embarrass myself in front of Jeremy!"

"Just go along with Kim, big sister!" Phineas said, "She can help you out in overcoming your fear of crowds!"

Candace took a deep breath and said, "You're right, Phineas! I should follow my heart and Kim's lead! And like she said, I can do anything!"

"That's the spirit, Candace!" Phineas exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Now go out there and cheer on for the Mad Dogs!"

"What about you and your friends?" Candace asked him, standing in the middle of the court.

"Isabella and the Fireside Girls made their own cheer uniforms based on what Kim's worn, plus male cheerleader uniforms for me and Ferb." Phineas replied, "Buford and Baljeet are distributing gold and purple stick pom-poms to everyone in the crowd!"

"At least this is less embarrassing than being in one of those dorky male cheerleader uniforms." Buford said while giving out single-stick pom-poms to the people entering into the gym.

Baljeet gave his idea on the pom-pom stick idea, "Maybe we should do this at every pep rally at Middleton High!"

"Don't get any ideas or I will give you a wet willie..." Buford growled through his teeth.

"Okay, my friend." Baljeet retracted his former statement.

* * *

><p>Around 30 minutes later, a single school bus appeared in front of the house. It contained Mr. Barkin plus twenty of the Mad Dog football players that have already joined the team, including Monty and Jeremy.<p>

"Okay, people, Possible wanted us to attend this practice pep rally as according to the Cheer Code for all incoming Middleton High cheerleaders!" Barkin called out his players. "I expect you to be on your best behavior or I will give you wind sprints on all the football stadiums in our district!"

"Yes, sir!" Jeremy, Monty, Chalkey Studebaker, Oliver Wood, and the other sixteen players chanted.

"Although I don't know how this gym was built fast in the first place, or that's in a surburban backyard, it's at least better than a gym crawling with roaches..." Barkin muttered before getting off the bus. He was aware of the roach incident at all of the gyms in the school district.

He opened the bus doors to let all the twenty Mad Dog players out. One by one, the players got out.

"So where do we go now, Coach?" Monty asked.

"We're going to occupy the two bleachers on the bottom." Barkin replied. "Possible has brought in her cheerleaders to coordinate the rally!"

_And it's also a good thing Possible didn't bring in Salt's cheerleaders, or I would've had a real mess on my hands, _he thought to himself, _I just hate being around those type of cheerleaders._

"I need you to be assembled in alphabetical order in two rows of ten!" Barkin ordered as he led the Mad Dog players into the backyard. The football team didn't have practice today.

* * *

><p>Ron was in the guest room, amazed at how fast Phineas and his friends built the gym. Rufus rubbed his beady eyes at the growing crowd filing into the gym.<p>

"Wow! Even I couldn't build my medieval castle school project that fast, Rufus!" he remarked.

He heard a tapping on the door, turned his head and heard a familiar voice.

"That's because it took you at least three days to work the hot glue gun when putting up styrofoam, Ron!"

"Oh, it's you, KP!" Ron smiled. "Yeah...I barely received a C..."

"That's because Rufus had to do all the work." Kim snickered. Rufus muttered, folding his pink arms.

"He's the one that can handle that hot glue gun well, not me..." Ron whined, reminiscing of one of his almost-disasterous history projects.

"Anyways Ron, are you going to watch Candace cheer on for the Mad Dogs?" Kim then asked him.

"Of course!" Ron smiled, "Did you also call up Danny to do the Middleton Mad Dog?"

"I did. He should be here in about ten minutes!" Kim said. "Where are you going to sit?"

"I think at the top, KP! The Ron-man likes to enjoy the whole view!" Ron smiled, extending his arms.

"You just wanna see the cheer squad, minus Veruca's cheerleaders, of course!" Kim smirked.

"Like I said! The entire view!" Ron proclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Ron." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "I'll meet you on over at Phineas and Ferb's gym!" She then left the room.

"Okay, KP! I'll be right there!"

* * *

><p>In the separate locker room from the regular cheerleaders, Isabella and the Fireside Girls were now wearing cheer uniforms that the Middleton High cheerleaders wore. The only difference was that it was in their size.<p>

"Girls, let's get our game on and win our Cheerleading patches!" Isabella chanted to the other girls.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the other Fireside girls chanted, grabbing their pom-poms.

* * *

><p>Inside the main cheerleading locker room, Candace was pretty nervous. She clutched the pom-poms as tightly as she could and repeated the following words that Phineas said to her:<p>

_Just go along with Kim...Just go along with Kim...Just go along with Kim!_

"Candace, are you ready yet?" Tara asked, "Phineas is about to call your name in only five minutes!"

The blonde was standing alongside with Kim, Bonnie, Caitlin, Jessica, Crystal, Marcella, Lisa Silver, Sharpay Evans, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Liz, and Hope. Crystal, Marcella, Maddie, Sharpay, and Lisa came on Kim's suggestion. Liz, on the other hand, still had the nasty leg injury from one of their practices a few months ago. She was still in crutches.

"Oh, and here are the rest of the cheerleaders of our group!" Kim replied, introducing Candace to the five other cheerleaders that supported Kim.

"So, what would be my role?" Candace asked.

"Your role is to channel everything that you have learned so far and put it into action." Kim said, describing Candace's role for the pep rally.

"Did you bring along the Middleton High flags, Liz?" Sharpay asked.

Liz replied, pointing to the puple flags with gold-colored stitching letters, "I got 'em from my car. Hope and Marcella carried them in for me because of, you know, my poor leg!"

"Liz, I'd suggest to you to take it easy." Kim said, "Rebecca nearly killed your cheer career and you have to rest that leg. Why don't you go ahead and sit down on that chair over there!" She pointed to a plastic chair with a foot stool in front of it.

"Thanks, Kim." Liz smiled, "If it weren't for you, I'd still be in the ER!" She hobbled on over to the nearby chair and rested her injured leg on the foot stool.

"When the band plays the fight song, you, Candace, will get the M flag, Tara will have the H flag, and Jessica the S flag and run it around the gym twice." Kim instructed the other cheerleaders of her group.

"Now let's get out there and win the crowd!"

She waved her pom-poms in the air, meaning that the mock pep rally was about to begin.

**Sharpay Evans of High School Musical and Maddie Fitzpatrick of Suite Life series are both (c) by Disney.**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The gym that Phineas and Ferb had build within a matter of only an hour was filled with around 400 people present to see if Candace can win them over with the cheer moves that she learned from Kim.

Over the hardwood floor of the gym was a cheer mat for the girls.

Barkin, meanwhile, darted his eyes at his football players and grinned.

_Good! They are behaving very well like gentlemen so far! It's a good thing they are adhering to Middleton's traditions! It's a good thing I cancelled the seven-on-seven practice for today!_

Jeremy, though, had one thing on his mind: the Danville Rodeo.

_I have everything planned out for the rodeo! It's going to be one of the best dates that me and Candace will be on!_

Monty, whom was sitting next to him, was thinking the same way with Vanessa.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>The lights to the gym were then dimmed down by Buford.<p>

Phineas got onto the microphone in the small pressbox and announced them over the PA:

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the mock pep rally in our backyard gym on a beautiful summer day! For your entertainment, we would like to present to you...the Middleton Mad Dog cheerleaders featuring our amazing sister, Candace Flynn!"

Buford slowly turned on the lights to reveal the Middleton High cheerleaders all lined up in a row.

The cheerleaders, one by one, waved their pom-poms in the air and gave a big smile, grinning at the cheering crowd. Candace did her best to smile, putting her pom-poms close to her face and giving a wink.

About 35 members of the Middleton High marching band present then began to play the fight song that most people in the stands knew so well.

"Okay, girls, let's sing the G-rated version of our song!"

The cheerleaders then sang along:

_"Middleton Mad Dog Fight Song" _

_Let's go, Mad Dogs!_

_United under that banner of Purple, Red and Gold!_

_Let's fight (Fight! Fight! Fight!)_

_Our Mad Dogs will break through the line_

_And score that touchdown every time_

_Middleton High is gonna win tonight (Gonna win Tonight!)_

_So let's cheer on for MHS_

_We're always gonna be the best_

_We're gonna give that loud cheer (THAT LOUD CHEER)_

_And show no fear!_

_Purple, Red, and Gold are gonna win at the final victory bell!_

_And we're gonna shout out a loud yell! _

_For our Mad Dogs!_

_Win for MHS!_

_Win for MHS!_

_(chant) Go Dogs!_

_And to heck with Lowerton High!_

They sang the G-rated version of the fight song, which simply meant replacing _to hell with Lowerton High _with _heck _instead.

Kim grabbed a cheer megaphone and shouted out loud.

"So how are we doing today, Middleton?"

The crowd shouted its roar of approval.

"That's spankin'! What do ya say? Ready to kick the Lowerton Lemurs back to where they belong?"

The Middleton High-parisian crowd cheered even louder.

"Are you ready for a show that will knock your socks off?"

The crowd chanted the word 'Yes!'

Kim turned to her girls, "Okay girls, let's hit it!"

* * *

><p>At the abandoned amusement park, Agent P still struggled in his Mardi Gras bead trap.<p>

"Comfy in that trap, Perry the Platypus? Well, you should be, because we are gonna go to New Orleans! That way, all the people of the Crescent City will see my reign of terror, especially Savannah's father!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he put the Voodoo-doll-inator on his giant jet skiff.

He then picked up Agent P and put him on the skiff as well.

Doof turned on his jet skiff as it bursted through the tent.

"Oh rats! I should've gotten the tent with a removable top instead!" Doofenshmirtz complained.

While Doofenshmirtz was driving his skiff, Agent P saw the gym in his owner's backyard. He squeezed his arms through the Mardi Gras bead trap and, utilizing a hidden spy camera in his fedora, took a picture of it. He also took a picture of the Voodoo-doll-inator.

* * *

><p>The girls were then divided into four groups.<p>

The boom-box blared on the speakers as the girls got into position. Kim and Tara began the routine with several flips from one end of the mat to the other. Then, Bonnie and Jessica did the same thing as well. When it got to Candace's turn, she held her breath for a moment, and performed her routine of flips with extreme precision. For a few brief seconds, she blocked out all the thoughts that could serve as a distraction to her routine, including the temptation of calling up her mom to bust her brothers for the very gym that she was standing in. The only thing she had on her mind was to finish the routine without getting hurt. Once she stood up, the crowd cheered her on, chanting her name.

'Candace! Candace!'

Jeremy shouted out her name the loudest among all the people present.

Candace's heart raced a bit faster as she briefly turned to Jeremy and blew him a kiss. Jeremy gave a soft smile and said nothing, not wanting to interrupt the cheer routine.

* * *

><p>Outside, Tricia and Violet were in a lookout position at the bushes, just a few feet right behind the gym.<p>

"So when do you figure we tempt Candace?" Tricia asked in a low voice.

"When she and her lousy cheer friends end their little pep rally!" Violet replied, turning to her best friend in one of the few times that she hasn't chewed gum. She did this so that their cover wouldn't get blown. "We'll track Candace down and, when she least expects it, I'll just jump right in front of her and introduce myself."

"And I would follow by introducting myself..." Tricia guessed the next part of her plan.

"Precisely!" Violet grinned, "We would then explain to her all the advantages of joining the Dance Team as opposed to the cheer squad and then...you know...sway her with our...'gifts'!"

She was referring to the three things that Candace is most tempted by.

"And she would be on our squad?" Tricia guessed the end result of Violet's plan.

"Duh! That's what we want as the end result!" Violet replied.

"What about Vanessa, you know, the girl who led you to Candace?" Tricia questioned.

"I already have planned the endgame for that goth bitch!" Violet sneered.

* * *

><p>Soaring high on his jet skiff, Doofenshmirtz zoomed on over to the destination where his Voodoo-doll-inator would work its magic: New Orleans.<p>

He stopped about thirty stories directly over the Mississippi River and right near a warehouse complex where they keep the Mardi Gras floats.

"Just as soon as my Voodoo-doll-inator reaches full capacity, all of the Mardi Gras floats will be at my mercy, Perry the Platypus. First, though, I must target the float that Savannah's father is going to be riding in! Once I process the photo of his float, evil Voodoo magic will process it into doll form. Thereby, I will ruin his family's name forever!"

Doofensmirtz laughed maniacally, but then looked at his stack of photos.

"But I need to find it first! I knew I put it around here somewhere!"

Heinz went through the photos, tossing them along his skiff. His back was turned to Agent P, whom found the catch to the Mardi Gras bead necklaces. He took them off one by one.

"They all look the same, though! Although I heard that his float is the biggest of them all..."

And then Agent P kicked him in the stomach!

"OW! Perry the Platypus?! How did you break free of your Mardi Gras bead trap?"

Agent P then punched him the face, sending Doof flying on his skiff.

"You want it, Perry the Platypus? You got it!"

The two charged at each other.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

The crowd applauded with delight at the moves of the cheerleaders, particularly in the new recruit.

"Those were some exciting and spankin' moves, girls!" Kim exclaimed, "Now, let's pump up this crowd even more!" She pointed to the plastic signs that they normally use for football games. "Remember what we have practiced yesterday with Candace doing her move!"

Sharpay, Caitlin and Candace grabbed the plastic cards that said "GO", "MAD", and "DOGS" on it.

The cheerleaders began their chant, waving their pom-poms in the air with Kim leading the way:

_We are the Mad Dogs_

_We're here to root-root-root for them all the time_

_They're going to score that TD_

_And move that ball across that line!_

_Goooooo MAD DOGS! Goooo MAD DOGS!_

_(One by one, Sharpay, Caitlin and Candace flipped the GO MAD DOGS plastic signs)_

_Gimmie an M...(crowd) M_

_Gimmie an H...(crowd) H_

_Gimme an S...(crowd) S_

_What's that spell?_

_MHS!_

Candace then dropped her sign and did several flips on the mat and landed perfectly on the very edge, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAD DOGS!"

All the 400 people present cheered and shouted Candace's name.

"Candace! Candace! Candace!"

"I can't believe it!" she grinned wildly, "I totally won the crowd over!"

_That's the way to do it! _Kim thought to herself. _I knew she can overcome her fear of crowds!_

In the crowd, Ron and Rufus were cheering on for Candace.

"Woo-hoo! Boo-yah! Way to go, Candy!" Ron shouted.

Rufus, meanwhile, waved a small Middleton High pennant in his left paw and blowing a small vuvuzela at the same time.

"Isn't she wonderful, Rufus!" Ron smiled, looking at Kim, "With her help, Candy'll be a cheerleader in no time!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

He then received a vibration from his cell phone, indicating a meassage in his inbox.

"Huh? Who could it be, Rufus? I didn't send a text to anyone earlier, nor would I even expect a text!"

It was from the CEO of Bueno Nacho and it read:

_Please check the mailbox of the Flynn-Fletcher house immediately, Ron Stoppable! We have a surprise for you! Make sure you open the mailbox alone!_

_Signed_

_-The CEO of Bueno Nacho_

"Wow! That was totally weird! I didn't know that the head honcho of my favorite restaurante in the world would personally text me himself! Or that he would know my exact location!" Ron said to his pet.

"Mmm-hmm" the mole rat squeaked.

"But we gotta do what the main guy at Bueno Nacho says!" Ron said before heading out the stands. He was sitting on the other side of the stands where Kim couldn't see him or Rufus.

_

Kim, meanwhile, continued to energize the crowd.

"Okay, girls, now let's prepare for the grand finale of our pep rally! Danny, turn on that boombox!"

Danny Fenton, now the current Mad Dog Mascot, turned on the boombox as pop music began to play.

_"We Mad Dog Cheerleaders" _

_Sung by: Kim, Candace, and the Middleton High Squad)_

_(MD Squad)_

_We Mad Dog cheerleaders are the very best_

_We love shaking our pom-poms_

_And dancing to this very song_

_And we get our eight hours of bed rest!_

_(Kim)_

_We love cheering on for our town_

_That can turn frowns upside down_

_We save cats from trees!_

_We give candy to babies for free!_

_It makes us truly the group of girls_

_That you want to be with in the entire world!_

_(MD Squad)_

_We Mad Dog cheerleaders are the very best_

_We love shaking our pom-poms_

_And dancing to this very song_

_And we get our eight hours of bed rest!_

_(Candace)_

_We're gonna get ready on Friday nights_

_And our team is gonna fight_

_For the entire game_

_Our Mad Dogs are gonna score_

_And we're gonna cheer 'em some more_

_Because they are never that lame!_

_(MD Squad)_

_We Mad Dog cheerleaders are the very best_

_We love shaking our pom-poms_

_And dancing to this very song_

_And we get our eight hours of bed rest!_

_GOOOO DOGS!_

Once the song ended, the crowd cheered wildly for them one last time.

Kim and all the cheerleaders that had supported her through the years took a bow to the crowd, clutching their pom-poms as hard as they could.

Bonnie then grabbed the megaphone and shouted, "Thank you! Thank you so much for coming out here today! Be ready for our first real pep rally in August!"

Jeremy, whom was in the crowd with the other football players, asked his coach.

"Um, Coach Barkin, could I go out on the gym floor and ask my girlfriend something?"

"Okay, Johnson, but make it quick! I have to be on my shift at Smarty-Mart in an hour!" came the reply from Barkin. "And we begin the next 7-on-7 tomorrow at 8am, so be ready, people!"

Jeremy exited the bleachers and ran up to Candace.

"Hey, Candace!"

Candace blushed a little and replied, "Oh, hey Jeremy!"

"Would you like to go to the Danville Rodeo tonight with me? I got a free extra ticket today!"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Jeremy!" Candace swooned over this gesture her boyfriend did. "Of course I'll go to the rodeo with you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." Jeremy said with a smile, "Bring something Western to wear!"

"I will, Jeremy!" Candace giggled before touching his cheek with her fingernails.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go back home and go with Suzy to the public pool north of town for a couple of hours. Wanna come?" Jeremy asked.

Candace reflected on that particular time that Suzy almost ruined her moment with Jeremy at Danville Park with the squirrel incident.

"Uh, sorry, Jeremy, but I gotta find a perfect perfume...for...the...rodeo!" she nervously replied. "Can you pick me up at seven?"

"Of course, Candace! Anything I can do for my girlfriend!" Jeremy said before kissing his girlfriend on the lips one more time.

The two of them waved to each other across the gym floor, hoping to be reunited once again in a few hours.

Back over the Crescent City, Agent P was still battling against Doofenshmirtz on his skiff.

"You're not gonna get away from me this time, Perry the Platypus!" he exclaimed.

Agent P found a picnic basket that Doofenshmirtz carried for himself.

"Perry the Platypus?! Don't you dare go through that basket! That was what I was going to treat myself with once I ruined Mardi Gras for the entire Tri-State Area! I collected myself the finest in cuisine from the Big Easy! Though I don't get why New Orleans is called the Big Easy! The Crescent City, I can understand, since it sits on the Mississippi River, but..."

Agent P slapped Doofenshmirtz in the face with a shrimp po' boy found in the large basket.

"Oh, so you wanna fight me with sandwiches, huh? Well, Perry the Platypus..." Doofenshmirtz grinned, wiping off the tartar sauce and fried shrimp from his face, grabbing another picnic basket "...I am going to fight fire with fire!"

He took out a catfish po-boy from the basket and the two charged at each other with the sandwiches as if they were make-believe swords. Seafood and lettuce went flying from the giant sandwiches.

Once the last of the people have exited the gym, Phineas and Ferb stepped back onto the backyard. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet came behind them through the double doors.

"Well, Ferb, we helped our big sis conquer her fear of crowds!" Phineas exclaimed. "And we moved her one step closer to joining the Middleton Mad Dog cheer squad!"

"Plus, we made a pretty good profit selling pennants!" Buford exclaimed.

"Uh, Buford, the MHS pennants were actually free!" Phineas corrected him.

"Whoops..." Buford blushed, hiding the money they made from the pennants from Phineas.

Candace stood in between her brothers, still in the MHS cheer outfit.

"Well, boys, you really outdone yourselves this time!" she said sweetly to them. "You not only helped me to reach one step closer to joining Kim's Mad Dog squad..."

Kim, standing a few feet away from the three Flynn siblings, was moved especially by Candace's statement, especially given how Veruca and Rebecca treated the cheer squad very roughly.

Candace continued on with her speech, "...but also you built this gym from the very bottom your hearts. And for that, I thank you for it!"

"You're the sweetest big sis ever!" Phineas grinned, hugging Candace. Ferb joined in on the hugging as well.

The only words that would interrupt this tender moment came out of Candace's mouth.

"You know that I still am going to bust you for building the gym in the backyard!"

She dialed Linda's number on her phone as Kim loudly groaned.

_Not this again!_


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

(_The Danville Magnolia Bed and Breakfast, 2pm) _

Linda was discussing with Vivian and Barbara Van Stomm about one of the lumber barons of Danville from the 1900s when her cell phone rang.

"Um, excuse me girls, I have to take this call!" Linda giggled once she saw Candace's face on the caller ID.

"Okay, Linda! We'll still be here!" Vivian replied in her thick Latina accent.

Linda went into another room to take the call.

_L: Candace?! What are you doing?_

_C: Mom! You need to come home quick! Phineas and Ferb built a gymnasium in the backyard! It may not be as big as some of their past projects are, but it's still very bustable!_

_L: (sighs) Fine, Candace, I'll come home! I'll see you in 15 minutes..._

She hung up the phone, knowing what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Back in New Orleans, both po-boys that were in Doofenshmirtz's and Agent P's hands disintegrated with bread crumbs and bits of lettuce, shrimp, and fried catfish all over the skiff.<p>

"The first one may have ended in a draw, Perry the Platypus, but let's see how you fare against my next food..." Doofenshmirtz proclaimed, digging through the picnic basket some more before finding a very popular Southern delicacy, "...pecan pies!"

He then threw pecan pies at Agent P, whom dodged all of them. Agent P then went back into the picnic basket where he found the shrimp po-boy and pulled out a bowl of sausage gumbo. Agent P jumped onto Doofenshmirtz's head and poured the gumbo on him.

"Oh great! I just had my labcoat picked up from the dry-cleaners, Perry the Platypus!" Doofensmirtz complained.

With quick thinking, Agent P pulled out a banana pudding from the basket. He threw the pudding successfully into Doof's face.

"Urrghh! I can't see anything, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, flailing his arms.

Now that Doofenshmirtz was distracted, Agent P took out the photos that he took of both the gym in his host family's backyard and of the Voodoo-doll-inator. He inserted the photos through the slot in the rear of the Voodoo-doll-inator.

The Voodoo-doll-inator hummed to life and, after a few seconds, it spat out voodoo dolls of both the gymnasium and the device itself.

Heinz finally got the pudding out of his eyes and saw that his nemesis had already created voodoo dolls with the pictures of his invention and a gymnasium on it. Agent P had the voodoo doll with the gym photo in his left hand and the voodoo doll with the photo of Doof's -inator in his right.

"Perry the Platypus? Why are you using my Voodoo-doll-inator?! I wanted to use it first to ruin the float of Savannah's father, not you!"

Agent P just grinned confidently at Doofenshmirtz as he bumped the two dolls together.

"What are you trying to do, Perry the Platypus? Play with dolls? You know that my latest -inator doesn't have a self-destruct button on it, so there's no way you can destroy it that way!"

What Doofenshmirtz didn't expect was a high school gym, floating at top speed, knocking the Voodoo-doll-inator off his skiff and into the Mississippi River.

"NOOOO! My voodoo-doll machine!" Doofenshmirtz screamed as pieces of his -inator flew into the mighty Mississippi. "How did that gym fly in mid-air? Could it be that my Voodoo-doll-inator was more powerful than I thought?"

Agent P took out one last thing from the picnic basket: a bottle filled with hot sauce from Louisiana's hottest peppers. He squeezed the bottle so hard that some of the sauce entered into Doofenshmirtz's mouth.

Doofenshmirtz's face turned red, feeling the effects of the fiery peppers.

"Water! Need water!"

He inadvertently pressed the out-of-control button, which caused the skiff to go sideways and zig-zagging across the sky.

Agent P, with quick thinking, pressed the override button, which stopped the skiff.

"Oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "I cannot believe how much I appreciate..."

Then his skiff ran out of gas, about 200 feet above a small body of water.

"Well, that's just my luck..." Doofenshmirtz said, looking down below. He took notice of a small ceremony going on.

"Hey, it kinda looks like a wedding down there! Why don't we check it out, Perry the..."

Doofenshmirtz looked around and saw that Agent P has flow away.

"Perry the Platypus?! Why are you leaving?!"

And then he looked at the gas gauge with the arrow pointing to the red E.

"Yeah...this is not going to end well..."

As he said this, he and the skiff fell into the body of water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A huge splash followed once Doof fell into the small pond.

Doofenshmirtz yelled at the top of his lungs, soaking wet.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

><p>Heinz swam to where the ceremony was.<p>

"Oh, that went well with the whole ruining-Mardi-Gras-parade thing! I should've made the Voodoo-doll-inator a bit stronger!"

He took in his surroundings and gasped. It all was coming back to him.

This was Savannah's mansion, his old ex-flame, and she was getting married to another gentleman. And as unluck would have it, Savannah's father was the first to notice Heinz's abrupt arrival.

"This...is going to be awkward..." he groaned.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz?!" he asked, baffled of how he got here. "You looked even uglier than last time we met, six years ago! You threw that King Cake in my face!"

"It wasn't my fault! The plate was extremely hot!" Doofenshmirtz countered.

"Look, Doofenshmirtz! Today is my daughter's big day, and I don't want you here on my property!" Savannah's father warned him. "You weren't even invited to the party!"

To make things even worse, his pants fell down, exposing his Ducky Momo boxers!

Savannah's father, offended by this, snapped his fingers as two strong bodygards grabbed him by the arms.

"So...uhh...this is not the perfect time for an apology?"

Doofenshmirtz was kicked out of the front of the mansion by one of the bodyguards into a dumpster filled with expired wet dog food.

"That totally didn't go over so well..." Doofenshmirtz rambled to himself.

* * *

><p>Back in Danville, Candace giggled with anticipation of her mother's arrival! The cheerleaders who remained with Candace were Kim, Bonnie, Tara, and Caitlin. Most of the other cheerleaders had left once the mock pep rally ended.<p>

"This is it! This could be the best day of my life!" she shouted, looking through the window. " I overcame my fear of crowds, you helping me end Mindy's scheme of being with Jeremy, accepting the rodeo invitation from Jeremy but the best part is when Mom finally comes home and sees the gym in the background!"

"But what about that speech about your brothers building the gym from the bottom of their hearts?!" Kim questioned, "Haven't you learned anything from that?"

"Yeah, they are my brothers, but it's a thing that I still must do, Kim!" Candace explained.

_Sometimes I just wish she would stop it altogether, _Kim muttered to herself.

Candace and the other girls went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ron, in the meantime, was all alone, standing at the Flynn-Fletcher mailbox.<p>

"Now why would the CEO of Bueno Nacho just email me out of the blue, Rufus? It just doesn't make any sense!" he said to his pet, scratching his head.

He opened the mailbox. Inside was only only piece of mail, addressed from BN Headquarters to...

"Wow...the CEO wasn't kidding! It really IS addressed to me!"

Ron quickly tore open the envelope and inside was the letter.

His eyes bulged when he read the following:

_Mr. Stoppable_

_ We are honored that you have opened the letter, on behalf of the Bueno Nacho Corp. Headquarters based in Go City. We have heard of your spectacular invention, the Naco, and it continues to be our best-selling item on Bueno Nacho's Menu! In return of this favor, we would like to invite you to the First Annual All-You-Can-Eat Naco Eating Contest held in Tokyo, Japan! For transportation, we shall pick you up on the way to the airport by limousine!_

_ Sincerely._

_ The CEO of Bueno Nacho_

Ron let out a large scream of "BOOOOOOOOO-YAHHHHH!"

"Yep, the letter looks totally legit, Rufus!" he exclaimed "Looks like we're going to Japan! All we have to do is to invite..."

However, he paused for a moment, and said to himself, "But it tanks that Kim can't come because she's got her cheer thing going on with Candace! Rufus, is there any way we can show the event to Kim?"

Rufus squeaked and imitated as if he were a movie director.

"Film? You want me to film the entire thing? Isn't a movie camera like hard to carry on a plane?"

Rufus slapped his paw against his face and decided to squeak the words "Live!" and "Stream!" five seconds apart.

"Livestream!" Ron exclaimed. He had recently bought a new smartphone but didn't carry it along with him on the missions for fear that it would break. His smartphone had livestream capabilities.

Ron took the phone from his pocket and said "Rufus, you sir are a genius! Now how do I pull up the livestream?"

Rufus groaned loudly. He hopped on his owner, crawled up to his hands, and pressed the appropriate butttons on his phone to activate the livestream.

"Ohh...so that's how the live thingy works!" Ron said, amazed and curious at the same time. He walked to the front door.

Little did he notice that the gym in the backyard was flying away right behind him at a fast speed.

* * *

><p>Monique and Stacy, whom witnessed Candace's performance in the gym, came up to her and gave their congratulations.<p>

"You totally rocked the crowd, girl!" Monique proclaimed. "You are so gonna blow those other mean girls away next month!"

"I must totally say, Candy, you got some moves!" Stacy added.

"Thanks! Now I have to bust my brothers for said gym in the backyard!" Candace smirked before hearing the doorbell twice.

She immediately recognized it as Linda's signature ring.

"This is it!" Candace shouted as she flung open the front door.

However, it was Ron at first instead of Linda.

Ron ignored Candace and made a beeline towards Kim.

"KP! KP! KP! I have to show you this!"

"Oh great..." Candace whined, "Now I have to wait until Mom comes..."

And a mere twenty seconds later, Linda's SUV pulled up in the driveway.

"Never mind!" Candace smirked as she ran up to the driveway.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! I have to show you this!" she screamed for joy. "A whole high school gym! In the backyard!"

Candace grabbed her mother's hand and ran as fast as she could to the backyard. Unfortunately, all she could see were Phineas and his friends.

"And...I see nothing..." Linda remarked unsurprisingly.

Candace hung her head low in defeat, given that this was one of her more mild reactions to seeing her brothers' ideas disappear.

"Hi, Mom!" Phineas smiled, waving to her.

"Oh hey, Phineas!" Linda grinned, "What did you do today?"

"We helped Candace in her goal to becoming a Mad Dog cheerleader!" Phineas replied.

"That's so sweet of you two!" Linda smiled, "Why don't you come in? I baked tea cakes for the geneology society!"

"Hooray!" the kids proclaimed as they entered the house.

Perry, back to his normal housepet form, chattered and crawled on the lawn.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Isabella remarked.

Ferb approached the disppointed Candace and said "You know, the first cheerleaders were male. They were actually called yell leaders for shouting 'Rah-Rah-Shish-Koom-Bah' and a few of them grew up to to be President of the United States!"

"I so want to be President of the United States instead..." Candace whined.

"You still got 19 more years to go, Candace!" Linda snarked.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Kim heard Ron yelling and shouting.

"Ron, I heard all the yelling! Why are you so excited?" she asked.

"KP, I have seven words for you: 'All You Can Eat Naco-Eating Contest'!" Ron proclaimed, giving her the letter. "Only downside is that it's in Japan!"

"I'm proud of you, Ron!" came her reaction after reading the letter.

"You really think so, KP?" Ron asked, happy that his best friend would say.

"Of course! You're the guy that invented the Naco in the first place and are still earning royalties!" Kim acknowledged.

She then asked, "Are you gonna live-stream the event on your phone because Mrs. Flynn told me to keep a particular eye on theother redhead besides myself?"

"Of course, KP. I know that you're the girl who can do anything, well, that is except for splitting yourself in half so that you can both attend the Naco-Eating competition in Japan _and _help Candace in her cheerleading dilema!" Ron said.

"Ron, if it makes you happy, I'll cheer you on from the live-stream!" Kim replied, giving him a smile.

"Aww...shucks, KP!" Ron replied with a slight blush. "What about Monique, Tara, and Bonnie?"

"We'll all cheer for you, Ron!" Kim said before looking at Candace.

_I just hope everything turns out right for her by the time school starts._

"I'll get my usual stuff in my briefcase and we'll head on out! Rufus, old boy, let's get our essentials!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus dug into his owner's pocket, bringing out two packets of Diablo sauce.

"Seems like Rufus is ready!" Kim remarked, seeing Rufus and the hot sauce. "Anyways, Ron, I'm gonna have a girl's night out at the Danville Rodeo with Monique and Bonnie, but first, I may need to go to the public pool right across the street from the Flynn house!"

"Okay, KP, just to remind you to bring some sun-screen, not a butter spray like I had a couple days earlier!" Ron reminded her.

"Ron, I'm not gonna roast in the sun like a Thanksgiving day turkey!" Kim chortled.

But what they didn't know was that one of Veruca's Spy Flies was watching them from the living room window.

* * *

><p>At the Starlet mansion, Suzy was closely hearing every word that Kim said, paticularly where she was going. She was also watching her on the theater-projection screen in one of the mansion's many media rooms.<p>

"So, it looks like you're going to the pool, huh, cheater?" the six-year old blonde said, glaring at Kim on the screen. "I'll make sure that you have a miserable time in the pool!"

She called up Rebecca on her cell phone.

_S: Rebecca, you still here?_

_R: Of course I am! I am on the other side of the mansion!_

_S: Can you call up Jeerves and tell him to drive me to the public pool on Maple Drive? I need to wreak havoc on Kim Possible's life!_

_R: I sure can! He'll be in the media room in around 15 minutes!_

_S: Perfect! Then Veruca's plan will take its course from there?_

_R: Yep...(chuckles) everything will go from there Suzy! Just be on the lookout for Jeerves' signature knock. Four taps on the door will be that knock._

_S: Okay._

_R: And, of course, make sure that neither Kim nor her stinking friends notice your evil side!_

_S: Don't worry, Rebecca! I know how to act in front of others when I am not alone with Candace so it should be no problem for me! I would suggest to your butler to drop me off at one of my friend's house so that it wouldn't arouse suspicion with the neighbors! I strongly suggest to use a car that would blend in nicely with the suburbs?_

_R: What about the green sedan that we used when..well...I babysat you?_

_S: That would work! The parents of one of my friends has that exact same car!_

_R: Then that's what we'll do! I'll get in touch with Jeerves right now! You should expect him in fifteen!_

_S: Okay, Rebecca! _

Once Suzy hung up her cell phone, she awaited the signaling knock for Jeerves.

Rebecca was in her room, which was located on the third floor on the southeastern corner of the mansion. Kate was in the room with her.

"So is Suzy going or not?" Kate asked. She was fluffing up her beautiful blonde hair with her hands. "'Cause I got a date tonight with a really hot guy and..."

"Weren't you even listening?!" Rebecca sneered, interrupting Kate, "She said yes and I called up Jeerves to pick her up so that she could go to the swimming pool and humiliate Kim!"

She continued on, picking up a business card from off her night-stand.

"Here's my plastic surgeon, Kate! I'd strongly suggest to you to change up your look for your date tonight!"

Kate nodded her head and exited the room.

Now that she was all by herself, Rebecca turned her head around and growled angrily at the sixteen-foot picture of her mother, staring down at her child. She could only imagine stabbing that picture again and again.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeerves arrived at the door to the media room with a signature knock.

"Coming!"

Suzy was now in her bathing suit and a bag. Jeerves opened the doors as the child walked to him.

"Your ride, Miss Johnson...awaits!" he said, gesturing his arms outward.

"Thanks, Jeerves!" Suzy smiled as she followed behind Jeerves.

The two of them went into the elevator as it went down to the underground garage, where all of the Starlet family cars were kept.

Both Jeerves and Suzy got into the green sedan, the same one he used earlier in Rebecca's first meeting with the mischevious six-year old.

He drove the sedan out of the underground lot and guided Suzy towards the public pool across from the Flynn house on Maple Drive.

* * *

><p>At the Flynn house, the taxi to take Ron to the Middleton airport had arrived.<p>

"KP, make sure that the Flynn boys don't misbehave!" Ron called out, holding his suitcase. Rufus waved his paw to Kim. "It's only going to be for a few hours, so I should be back by at least...say...14 hours!"

"Knowing them so far, Ron, I know they won't be like the Tweebs! Just make sure you don't overeat too many Nacos!" Kim replied, waving her hand.

"I'll try to keep it below 20!" Ron exclaimed as he got into the taxi. He put the suitcase with a couple of changes in clothes in the back seat. Rufus sat alongside with him.

The taxi drove away, the image of Ron and Rufus fading away from the backseat of the car. Kim's smile faded into a disappointing sigh as she entered back into the house.

"Why the long face, Kim?" Monique asked her.

"It's just that it came out of the blue for no reason, Monique!" Kim said, slumping onto the sofa. "I just hope he stays safe in Japan!"

"Knowing Ron, I just hope he doesn't complain about the sushi!" Monique added.

They remembered the last time when Ron went to Japan for the cultual exchange with the Yamanouchi school in Japan.

* * *

><p>(<em>Six Months Ago)<em>

After Kim and Monique apologized to each other of trying to win over Hirotaka's heart, Veruca came out, holding Hirotaka's hand at the airport.

"How long do you think he's going to last as boyfriend number thirteen for Veruca?" Monique snarked to Kim about the couple.

"I'd say, give or take a few hours, knowing that rat-faced cheerleader." Kim agreed. "Thirteen, after all, is an unlucky number!

(_Two hours after Veruca and Hirotaka met)_

Hirotaka stormed out of the Steam Noir with a sobbing Veruca clutching on his leg. His pants were stained with coffee.

"You have completely disrespected my pants, Salt-san!" Hirotaka lamented the mess on his $300 jeans, "May shame and dishonor fall on your family!"

"NOOOOOO!" Veruca whined and pleaded, "I'm sooooo sorry!"

Hirotaka let go of her and ran away from her as fast as she could. In reality, she was the one who 'accidentally' dropped Hirotaka's coffee on his lap.

* * *

><p>"Let's just get to the pool, Kim!" Monique insisted.<p>

"Whatever you say, Monique!" Kim sighed, grabbing her beach bag.

"How long will you be at the pool?" Linda called out from the kitchen.

"About two hours, Mrs. Flynn. We'll be back by at least 4:30!" Kim replied to her.

"Okay dears!" Linda smiled, "Don't be out too long! The Danville Rodeo is going to be at the Sports Arena at 8!"

"No big, Mrs. Flynn! We won't miss the rodeo and speaking of which, can you wash the outfits that me and Monique is going to be wearing?" Kim asked.

"Sure, Kim! I'll wash them along with Candace's outfit!" Linda replied. She was in the middle of washing the dishes. "I'll throw them in the laundry and, by the time you girls will get back, they will be dry!"

"Perfect, Mrs. Flynn! We're heading on out now!" Kim said, opening the door.

"See you at 4:30!" Linda said as the front door closed behind her.

Kim and Monique began to walk the five blocks to get to the pool.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

_(Charlene Doofenshmirtz's house, 3:30pm)_

"So...what time are you going to meet me at the arena, Monty?" Vanessa asked on her cell phone.

Monty, whom was leaving the gym that Phineas and Ferb had built, replied, "I'll meet you at 7:15! You'll know that I'll be in my cowboy clothes ready for the rodeo, pardner!"

"Okay, I'll see you then!" Vanessa chuckled nervously, hanging up her phone.

_Great...the rodeo begins in less than 4 hours and I still don't have an appropriate outfit! _Vanessa complained to herself, collapsing on her bed. _I so can't go in my usual clothes!_

_Maybe I'll ask Mom if she can go to the mall with me..._

Vanessa got off her bed and walked on downstairs. She spotted her mother fluffing up the pillows.

"Mom, can you take me to the mall right now?" Vanessa asked sweetly.

"Why, dear?" Charlene questioned her daughter's intent.

"I'm planning to go to the Danville rodeo by myself, Mom." Vanessa replied. Likewise with her dad, she had to hide the fact that she was dating Monty from her mom as well. "But the thing is that I don't have an outfit to match what everyone else is wearing!"

"No problem! I'm also planning to head on out to the mall to buy myself some clothes as well! It would be like a mom-and-daughter outing!" Charlene replied. She grabbed bother purse and her keys.

"At least it'll be better than spending time with Dad the last time we went to the mall!

* * *

><p>_(<em>Two weeks ago)<em>

"Hey Vanessa! Let's go to the mall!" Heinz proclaimed. "And let's get it down, yo!"

Vanessa went downstairs and was shocked to see her dad in rap clothes: sagging pants showing off his Perry the Platypus boxers, a white t-shirt, his hat was backwards and he had a lot of man jewelry around his neck. The worst part was his obvious use of outdated teen slang.

She could only bury her hands in her face with disgust.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Candace was in her room with Stacy in selecting an outfit for the rodeo. Stacy also brought along some of her own western-themed outfits as well.<p>

"Do you think brown boots could work on my new jeans?" Stacy asked. "Because I want it to fit my bow!"

"I would think so, Stacy! I don't think a cowboy hat would exactly fit your bow." Candace replied.

"What about you, Candy? What are your clothes going to be?" Stacy questioned on what Candace's outfit would be.

"Plaid would be wonderful for a rodeo!" Candace said, pointing to her red plaid shirt hanging on a hangar in her closet. "But the centerpiece for my rodeo date with Jeremy will be my overalls!" She pointed to her denim overalls hanging right next to the plaid shirt.

"With my cowboy boots, and the jewelry that we bought at Club Banana, I'm sure to have the glam outfit!"

"As long as they...you know...don't end up in cow manure or something bad like that!" Stacy quipped, looking at the overalls.

"Oh, don't be a negative Nancy, Stace!" Candace scoffed, "I'm going to have the most perfect date ever with Jeremy and nothing is going to ruin it for me! Now can you put my outfit, along with yours, right next to the laundry room? Mom's gonna wash them first and then iron it all out! I do like for my overalls to be wrinkle-free!"

Stacy grabbed her outfit and headed downstairs. Candace did the same as well. Both girls headed on over to the laundry room.

"Thanks, girls!" Linda smiled, grabbing the outfits, "They should be done by around 4:30! Oh and can you also grab the outfits for Monique, Bonnie and Kim as well? They're upstairs in the hall bathroom! I'm gonna wash them along with your outfits!"

"But how can you tell our outfits apart from theirs?" Candace asked.

"I took photos of them an hour earlier and posted them to the door. That way, I can tell their outfits apart from you two! Now grab their outfits! You don't wanna be late for your date with Jeremy, right, Candace?"

The two girls nodded their heads.

Candace and Stacy both went upstairs to the guest room.

Monique's outfit on the left was a pair of denim jeans plus a cowboy girl t-shirt croptop.

Bonnie's outfit was a denim skirt and a croptop.

Kim's outfit on the right was a pair of denim overalls. Unlike the ones she wore a couple days ago before they fought the Senors at Fort Knox, the straps were in an X shape, crossed from the back as opposed to the Y-Shape ones. She had her pink plaid shirt hung up on the hangar.

Both the girls grabbed the outfits and headed back downstairs to the laundry room.

"Ah, here they are!" Linda said with a smile, grabbing the outfits. "Why don't you two go outside ? Kim and Monique are headed towards the pool right across the street!"

"Mmm...sounds like a good idea, Mom!" Candace replied, agreeing with the idea, "It would be a welcome sign of relief after trying..."

"...and failing..." Stacy interrupted her best friend.

"I'm trying to finish my sentence here, Stacy!" Candace sneered at Stacy before turning to her mom.

"As I was saying...after trying to unsuccessfully bust my brothers and practice cheerleading for the final test in August, I believe a little dip in the public pool would be nice!" Candace said, resuming her explanation for going to the public pool.

"Pack up your sunscreen because you two need to be home by at least 4:30!" Linda said, pointing the clock.

Candace and Stacy headed back upstairs to change into their bathing suits.

Ten minutes later, both girls came back in their bathing suits.

"Okay, we're ready to both catch some rays and a few waves, Mom!" Candace proclaimed while putting on her sunglasses.

"Remember what I said about being back, girls?" Linda reminded her once more.

"No prob, Mom! We should be back by at least 4:15!" Candace said as she and Stacy headed out the door.

Candace and Stacy walked along the sidewalk that led to the public pool, but little did they know that one of Veruca's Spy Flies was watching their every move.

It flew away from a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>(<em>8:45, London time)<em>

Veruca was looking at the screen of Candace and Stacy walking over to the pool.

"That's it, you fools! Fall for Suzy's prank!"

She anticipated Candace's epic humiliation with a sinister grin.

* * *

><p>Candace and Stacy approached the intersection of Apricot and Maple.<p>

"I'm going to have to pick up Ginger!" Stacy said, "One of her friends is having a birthday party so Mom wants me to walk her on over to the pool! I'll catch up with you in twenty!"

"Okay, Stace!" Candace smiled at her friend. Stacy headed to the left where her house was, nine houses down.

When Stacy was out of sight, Candace heard a slight rustling of the bushes and a loud pop of her gum.

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked. Her head looked around and saw a large bush off the nearby alleyway that was rustling and another pop of gum.

"Well...gotta check it out!"

She crept closer and closer to the bush and as she did so, she heard voices coming from the bush.

_"Do you think this'll work?"_

_"Well, duh, Tricia! I've set up a way so that Candace could get to join our..."_

"Gotcha!" Candace shouted, pushing away the branches.

Both Tricia and Violet jumped back, scared.

"Whoa! You scared us!" Tricia gasped, though she was acting like it. Violet accidentally swallowed up her gum.

"Ugh...I hate it when I do that to gum!" she exclaimed.

"Who the heck are you two?" Candace asked them.

"I'm Tricia and this is my good friend, Violet Beauregarde!" Tricia replied in a nice voice before pointing to her best friend. "We've been...umm...bird-watching!"

"Who even does bird-watching from a bush?" Candace wondered, scoffing before turning back to the two girls. "What do you two want?"

"We want you to join our Golden Dancers team!" Violet replied, putting a fresh piece of gum in her mouth. "I've been captain of the Dancers for my sophomore and junior years now!"

Tricia gave her a pamphlet and said, "The Dancers are a bigger bang for your buck, unlike the cheerleaders!"

"For example, the Mad Dog cheer uniform would cost you about $300! Our uniforms are half that cost!" Violet continued about the benefits of the Golden Dancers, "And the entry to try out for the Dancers is only $400 while the Mad Dog tryouts next month will set you back about $600."

"In addition..." Tricia chimed in, "...we would also preferably want you to dump those rotten Middleton High Cheerleaders for the sex-crazed scoundrels that they are!"

"What?!" Candace gasped suddenly, "They are not sex-crazed scoundrels! They are really nice people who have helped me try to practice for the upcoming tryouts in August, a few days before school begins!"

"You're only talking about Possible's side of the squad!" Tricia countered, "You haven't really seen the true nature of the MHS cheer squad when you see their captain, Veruca Salt, in action!"

"I know! Kim told me about how evil Miss Salt is, having so many boyfriends and all." Candace replied.

"But they also vandalized churches, TPed several teachers' houses, making F's on their report card, and, yes, even cheat on each other's boyfriend by making out with them!" Tricia said, describing the nature of Veruca's cheerleaders.

"Not to mention that Veruca herself gave me BDS!" Violet bemoaned, masticating that gum around in her mouth.

"BDS?" Candace asked. "Is that some Monique-speak word?"

"No, it's Blueberry Dye Syndrome..." Violet replied with a slight huff in her voice, "...got it from that fateful Wonka factory tour years ago and when Veruca threw that blueberry pie in my face! If I consume anything that has the color of blue, my skin would become that dreaded color for the rest of my life!"

"Look, just because Veruca and her girls did all those things does not mean that I would want to join your stupid dance squad anyways!" Candace proclaimed as she was about to go on her way.

"But what if I said that if you joined our squad, we'll give you three tickets to a Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert tonight?" Violet grinned, holding out an extra PSB concert ticket. The concert was going to be held in an open field about a mile down the road from the Danville Arena, where the rodeo was going to be. Violet and Tricia had ordered their tickets and ordered a third intended for Candace.

Candace's knees buckled when she saw the tickets. Her hand trembled as she was going to swipe the ticket from Violet's hand.

"That's it...grab the ticket..." Violet snickered, tempting Candace.

However, something held her back. Her conscience was telling her in her mind that something felt...out of place!

Candace's hand retreated away from the ticket.

"Wait a minute! You may try to tempt me with Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert tickets away to your little dance squad, but no sir, thank you!" Candace ranted against both girls, "I have a perfect boyfriend to take me to the rodeo tonight. And neither you nor your little gifts are going to sway me otherwise! Oh, and by the way, I am STILL going to try out for the cheer squad! So consider your plan backfired! Candace is out, peace!"

She walked away, leaving Violet and Tricia behind.

"It seems that she didn't want our ticket!" Tricia muttered.

Violet shrugged her shoulders and tore up the extra ticket. "No matter, Tricia! We'll try again and we'll make sure she joins our squad!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

(_Maple Dr. Public Pool, 3pm)_

Kim and Monique arrived at the pool.

"Well, here's the pool!" Kim smiled, holding her towel.

"I sure can use some rays, girl! It ain't the Gulf Coast, but it'll do!" Monique replied while taking off her sunglasses. "So what did you think of the jeans that I bought for the rodeo this evenin'? Do they scream 'hot country girl' to you?"

"So totally, Monique! And the overalls that I bought were so cute!" Kim said, squealing with excitement.

"It totally compliments your pink plaid shirt so well!" Monique said with a smile as they entered the gate into the pool.

"And those cowboy boots? It's just the icing on the whole western fashion cake!" Kim grinned, laying down her towel on one of the pool chairs.

Monique took out her tanning mirror. "What about Candy's outfit?"

"She's going to be the star of the rodeo!" Kim proclaimed. "I carefully color-coded her country wear for her closet!"

"Whoa, too many C's in one sentence, girl!" Monique laughed. "Soon enough, you won't be able to say the letter 'c' anymore!"

"Oh, Monique! So not the drama! I can so totally say words that begin with the letter 'c'!" Kim giggled.

"Girl, 'c' that you can get that all-natural tan! It's somethin' that you don't get at some second-rate tannin' salon in a strip mall!" Monique said, putting her sunglasses back on and holding the tanning mirror on herself.

(2:50pm)

Candace went back to the street corner of Maple and Apricot.

"Hey, Stace!" she smiled upon seeing the recognizable face of her best friend.

"Heya, Candace!" Stacy replied. She was with her sister, Ginger. Ginger, in her Fireside Girls uniform, held in her hands a birthday present.

"Mom told me and Ginger to pick up Tammy Sweetwater's gift from the house." Stacy said. Tammy was Adyson's sister whom was two years younger than her. "It's her birthday today!"

"Well, happy birthday to her!" Candace smiled. She whispered into Stacy's ear.

"Stacy, have you thought of a gift for me yet? My Sweet 16 is coming up in a few days!"

"Don't worry!" Stacy insisted quietly, "I ordered it online! You should get it at your house on the 11th!"

Ginger countered, "It did take you 20 minutes to find the gift!"

"I couldn't fit underneath my bed when I found it, Ginger!" Stacy replied.

"So are we going to head to the pool?" Ginger asked Candace.

"Yes, yes we will!" Candace smiled.

The three girls began to walk from the street corner to the public pool.

_

(_Sweetwater house, 3pm)_

Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater were in the kitchen. They worked out a plan with some of the other parents of Tammy's to gather both the food and the presents to be brought in. Mrs. Sweetwater was on her Bluetooth headset, keeping track of the food. Mr. Sweetwater, meanwhile, went through a list on all the guests that were going to be at the pool party. They have collected almost all the gifts in the den of their house, except for one.

"Okay, Mrs. Tjinder! Did you buy the chips? What about the salsa? Perfect! Hold on, I got another caller! Ahh, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro! Is the cake ready? Yes! Thank you, you are such a lifesaver!" 

Once the barrage of calls ended, Mrs. Sweetwater asked, "So, did we get all the gifts?"

"Not so." Mr. Sweetwater sighed, looking down the list with his reading glasses. "We're missing one gift from a Suzy Johnson." Suzy and Tammy were play-mates and best friends since Pre-K.

"Well." Mrs. Sweetwater said, "...it looks like the party'll have to begin without..."

Three taps at the kitchen door interrupted them.

"Now who could that be?" Mr. Sweetwater asked.

Mrs. Sweetwater opened the door and it was, indeed, Suzy. She was out of breath, but held up her gift.

"Here...you...go! Gift...to...Tammy!" Suzy said in-between breaths.

"Oh thank you so much, Suzy!" Mrs. Sweetwater replied. "Poor thing! You need some water!"

She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. The kitchen faucet ran with water until it was three-quarters to the top.

Mrs. Sweetwater took the drink to Suzy.

Suzy took a couple sips of the water and said, "Mrs. Sweetwater, can you take me to the pool party for Tammy?" She batted her eyelashes twice.

"Why, of course, sweetie! I'll go and get my hubby!"

"Jake!" she exclaimed to her husband. "Get the keys and the gifts in the minivan! We're going to the party now!"

"No problemo, dear!" Jake replied, grabbing the keys to the family van.

About 10 minutes later, the Sweetwater parents loaded up the last gifts in the back of the van. Mrs. Sweetwater also escorted Suzy in the second row and put the seatbelt on.

Once the parents got into the front seats of the vehicle, Jake turned on the ignition and started the minivan.

Suzy snickered with evil glee to herself.

_Yes...time for me to humiliate both Candace and Kim in one day!_

(_in Japan)_

Ron, at the Naco Eating Contest in Tokyo, was preparting to scarfing down Nacos between a competitior from South Africa, one from Mexico, one from Germany, one from the UK, and one from Sweden.

Rufus had the smartphone up so that he could live-stream the event.

"Ready to begin our grande fest of Naco goodness, Rufus? And is KP watching me on the livestream?"

"Uh-huh!" the mole rat chittered, giving a thumbs up with her paw.

"Muy perfecto! At least I think that's what the Japanese say!" Ron said to Rufus, laughing a little.

The emcee grabbed his air horn and held it up in the air.

"On your marks...get set..."

He blared the horn!

'"GO!"

At the sound of the airhorn, the contests began to devour the Nacos and repeatedly dipping them in Diablo sauce and gooey hot cheese. The winner would receive a trophy that was shaped like the Bueno Nacho sombrero.

"That trophy is as good as mine!"

Little did he know that a small beady set of eyes was watching him from a nearby garbage receptacle.

_

(9:00pm, London time)

A thunderstorm had rolled into the city of Big Ben with storm clouds blending into the night sky. Flashes of lightning illuminated the sky followed by the cannon booms of thunder rolls.

Within the 15-story tower of CelebZOMG news UK in the center of the city stood the CEO, Mr. Mike Boom. He was a man in his mid-40s with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and had blue eyes. Mike was wearing a three-piece gray suit that cost around $10,000.

He was staring out the window right outside his office, the rain patting on the glass. He was expected a meeting from the peanut heiress, fashion empress, and horrible singer herself, Veruca Salt, for he had received a call from her two hours earlier.

He was college room-mates with Henry Salt twenty years before and has stock in the Salt nut-making industry, plus all of Henry's blue-chip stocks, and in Veruca's fashion line for his pair of spoiled 15-year old daughters.

_(Two Hours Earlier)_

_M: CelebZOMG News UK, this is Mike Boom, President and CEO!_

_V: Hello, Mr. Boom!_

_M: Ahh...Miss Salt! What a pleasant surprise! _

_V: I am in London right now. I just finished up unveiling my latest summer fashions that's totally in swing for the Stupid Spoiled Brat Store! And I have finished my latest solo single that's going to totally hit music stores sometime by October!_

_M: That's marvelous, my dear! Have you visited all that London has to offer?_

_V: Duh, I have seen it all, Mr. Boom! This is my 25th visit to the city! But this one is going to be special!_

_M: So what's special about it? (sees thunderstorms roll in the area)_

_V: The thing that makes this visit special, Mr. Boom, is that I am going to pay a little visit to your office at nine, your time! _

_(thunder rolling)_

_There is something that I want you to do for me! You are going to help me to destroy Miss Kim Possible's reputation...for good! _

_(loud crack of thunder)_

_M: Really? _

_V: Yes! I am serious this time! Now, I will be in your office at 9pm! Do NOT be late! _

_

"Great...I feel so dirty into doing this!" he whimpered.

Mike was torn and conflicted between doing a favor for the Salts in taking down the good reputation of the 'girl who can do anything' and not wanting to be a part of Veruca's vile plan because Kim had performed heroic acts on British soil.

"Do I really want to destroy Miss Possible's reputation? I know that she has a high standing with Her Majesty after saving her from a kidnapping attempt by that Dementor fellow a few months ago. Yet... I can't disappoint Miss Salt! Her father and I were mates in college! It would be a damned shame if I didn't fulfill Miss Salt's wish!"

One of his assistants came up to him and said, "Mr. Boom, sir, Veruca is downstairs with a few of her servants and Tightlips as well."

A roll of thunder boomed through the night sky.

Mike sighed and told him, "Tell them to come on up and meet me in the conference room." The assistant left the room in order to fetch Veruca and her servants in the lobby of the tower.

"I would like to get this done and overwith."

(_15 minutes later)_

Mike welcomed Veruca and five of her servants into the room, including the muscular Tightlips. They all sat down at the conference room table, which had around 15 seats. Mike sat on the left end while Veruca sat on the right end. The servants accompanying the peanut heiress also sat down as well.

Thunder continued to grumble in the background and lightning flashed through the windows while Veruca was petting her white Persian cat.

"So...uhh...Miss Salt! How can I...erm...help you...uh...today? Would you like some...uh...tea?" Mike stammered, extremely nervous around Kim's most hated rival.

"You can cut the stammering bullcrap!" Veruca sneered. "And yes, I would like a small cup of tea! With a couple sweeteners!"

Mike clapped his hands for his assistant.

"Go fetch Veruca a glass of...um...tea!"

The assistant went to the tea kettle, and poured a small cup allowing the tea to be contained by the porcelain.

Veruca stopped petting Diamond and allowed her to crawl up on the shag carpeting. Diamond was curled up in a ball.

The assistant gave the cup of tea to Veruca.

"Thank you!" Veruca smiled at Mike's assistant. Turning her attention back to Mike, she said, "Now, the reason why I called you today is so that you can be a part of my plan of destroying Miss Possible's crimefighting career once and for all!"

Veruca chuckled slightly as the sound of thunder rumbled in the skies.

"But...but how?" Mike asked.

"There is a picture on your site...and only on your site...that features Miss Possible with the boyfriend of another girl!" Veruca replied, taking a sip of the tea. She wanted to build on the fact that Kim was doing things behind Candace's back.

"Miss Possible?! Cheating?!" Mike exclaimed in surprise. "She would never do such a thing!" Like most other Britons, except for the visitors who frequent CelebZOMG, the memory had been erased from their minds due to the effects of Project Zeus without even realizing it.

"It's true!" Veruca said, extending that sinister smile of hers. "But however, the main news outlets dismiss CelebZOMG as trash...fabricating their stories of humiliating celebrities!"

"Sadly yes..." Mike replied, "...we have that...'reputation'...that we fake most stories the same way Miss Lynn faked her stunts!" 

"So I intend to take advantage of it!" Veruca grinned, explaining her plan. "I would like to show the public to appear that story of Kim being with the boyfriend of another girl is true, thereby giving her the appearance of a dirty girl, and thereby destroying her reputation of crimefighting once and for all!"

Veruca looked at the head of her servants and proclaimed...

"Tightlips...the briefcase, please!"

Tightlips obediently nodded his head, stood up from his seat, and slid Veruca a briefcase with the gorilla-like hands that he has. Veruca then slid the briefcase across the table to Mike.

Mike opened the briefcase and gasped.

About 5 million British pounds were in the briefcase, equivalent to $7.85 million US dollars.

"So what do you say? You and my father were college room-mates and your daughters have bought some my fashions!" Veruca questioned, seeing if Mike would fall for the briefcase bait.

Mike sighed and replied, "Okay, Miss Salt, count me in on your plans."

Veruca grinned as a bolt of lightning streaked across the London sky, frightening Diamond and a loud boom of thunder.

"Perfect!" she replied, "Now, my plan is this! Kim and Jeremy must be in one place at the same time. If I can get one of my girls to take a picture of the two in an...extremely compromising and uncomfortable sitch, as Kim calls that word...it would be the end for her and her illustrious career!"

"Then it would be back to Team Impossible? Where you pay them after they do their job?" Mike asked.

"Precisely!" Veruca said, "After all, money is the thing that makes the super-hero business go!"

"So it's my intent to distribute the picture once one of your girls obtains the humiliating scene with Kim and Jeremy?" Mike asked of his role in the plot.

"Yes!" Veruca replied, the vicious smile fading away from her face. "And you know what will happen if you fail me!"

Mike heard the rumble of the floor beneath him. He turned his head behind and saw the extemely musclar Tightlips right behind him, growling at him. Tightlips grabbed a computer keyboard and smashed it apart with his bare hands, while the thunder roared loudly and flashes of lightning illuminated the room. Mike gulped as loud as he could.

"Tightlips would be more than happy to toss you into the Thames if you disappoint me!" Veruca said. "So I don't want any screwups on your end, Mr. Boom. I want to humiliate Possible the way that I had planned!"

"Y...yes, Miss Salt!" Mike complied, still quivering at the fearsome figure of Tightlips.

He took the briefcase with the British money in it and said, "All you have to do is furnish me with the pictures of Miss Possible and this Jeremy fellow in a humiliating position, and I will supply you with the never-ending coverage of Kim's downfall!" 

"That's exactly what I intend to do!" Veruca assured him. "And you will see your viewership go up!"

"More viewers means more revenue will be flowing!" Mike chuckled.

"That's what I want to hear from you!" Veruca laughed a little, shaking Mike's hand with a slight rumble of thunder being heard outside "I think our meeting is done here! Come, Tightlips! We need to get those photos!"

"It shall be done to your will, Goddess!" Tightlips proclaimed.

She, Tightlips, and the rest of Veruca's servant entourage left Mike behind in his office as the storm continued to rage outside.

But little did they know that, while they were conversing the diabolical plan, a listening device, was hidden in Mike's awards for celebrity gossip.

_

Back in Danville, the girl in camouflage, who stalked both Candace and Jeremy at the Paradise theater a couple of days ago, was also listening in on Veruca's conversation. She was hiding in a few bushes.

"That's it, Veruca!" the evil girl laughed through her voice box. "Fall into my trap!"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Back at the Maple Public Pool, Kim and Monique cheered Ron on from Monique's smartphone. Monique had put aside her tanning mirror.

"Come on, Ron! You can do it!" Kim hollered for her best friend on the small screen.

"Go for the Diablo Sauce! GO FOR THE DIABLO SAUCE!" Monqiue screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron was indeed eating a lot of Nacos halfway across the globe and when the final horn sounded, he had won the contest.

"Yes! Boo-yah!" Kim shouted as loud as she could.

Some of the startled pool-goes looked at the two girls oddly.

Kim laughed nervously and said, "Sorry, gotta cheer on our Ron-man chowing down on those Nacos!"

The pool-goers understood and resumed what they were doing.

"So, girl, what's the gameplan for tonight?" Monique asked, putting away her smartphone

"First, before we go to the rodeo, there is one thing missing from my outfit!" Kim exclaimed.

Monique gasped, "What is it?"

"A cowgirl-themed perfume to go with the outfit!" Kim replied. "I so totally forgot it when we were shopping with Candace a few days ago."

"Those fashion sirens are wailin' girl! You should've picked it up at CB!" Monique exclaimed.

"Sorry, Monique! I was looking at those cute boots for Candace's western outfit! I must've been so caught up imagining the outfits!" Kim said, shrugging her shoulders.

Monique snapped her fingers and said, "Girl, stop gettin' your head in the clouds and get that perfume for Candace! The only thing that outfit's gonna attract without that cowgirl smell are the tumbleweeds!"

"You're right, Monique! All we have to do is to call Bonnie up and she can give us a ride to the mall and then to the rodeo!" Kim squealed.

Monqiue swooned with excitement, "You just totally read my mind!"

"Did I or did I not?" Kim smirked.

"You so totally did!" Monique grinned. She then observed a few seven-year olds gathering into the clubhouse.

"What's going on over there?" she asked.

"Eh, must be a kiddie party going on over there! It's no big!" Kim dismissed it.

Monique agreed and the two girls resumed lying down on the pool-side chairs.

* * *

><p>"So do you think Jeremy's going to be on life-guard duty?" Candace asked.<p>

"No, don't you even remember what you told me, Candy?" Stacy said as they entered through the gate. They had membership passes to the pool. "He's working out at the school gym from 2:15pm to 4pm. Then, he's going to have lifeguard duty from 4:30pm-5:30pm, and finally, he's going to take you to the Danville Rodeo for your date!

"Drat...I wish if he had lifeguard duty at three!" Candace groaned as she took out a chocolate bar from her pool bag.

"Why? So you can make googly-eyes at him all day long?" Stacy snickered.

"Are you and Coltrane gonna kiss?" Ginger asked.

"Mmm...maybe I can give him a peck on the cheek..." Stacy replied to her sister.

"Yes, yes I do!" Candace replied, unwrapping the non-dairy chocolate bar. She was about to eat it when Coltrane, on lifeguard duty, saw them.

"Hey, Stacy and Candace!"

"Hi, Coltrane!" Stacy grinned.

"Um, I'd hate to bring it to you guys, but you need to be a bit farther away from the pool." Coltrane said to them.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

Coltrane pointed to the plastic ruleboard mounted on his lifeguard tower. It said: _People entering the pool should be at least 9 feet away from the pool. _

"Sorry girls, but you are 7 feet too close to the pool. Scoot to the left a little."

Both Candace and Stacy scooted to the left until they were 10 feet from the pool.

Satisfied with their compliance, Coltrane replied, "Carry on!"

Candace, Ginger and Stacy walked from the lifeguard tower, among the crowd of pool-goers, to the pool chairs.

"Okay, Ginger, meet me back here at 4:20." Stacy insisted to Ginger.

"No problem, big sis!" Ginger smiled and made her way to the clubhouse, where Tammy Sweetwater's party was at.

Stacy and Candace lied down on the chairs.

"Ahh...now this is what I call relaxing!" Candace grinned, putting her hands on the back of her head.

"Yeah..." Stacy said as she was about to lie down and saw two familiar girls.

"Um, Candace, isn't that Kim and Monique?"

Candace looked at them and said, "Duh, yeah, Stace! I know what Kim looks like."

* * *

><p>In the clubhouse, Tammy's birthday party was adorned with a lot of pink decorations. A lot of the presents were in pink wrapping paper and pretty bows. The cake itself had four layers of pink icing on top of it. The ice cream was bubble gum-flavored. Even the plastic plates and utensils themselves were pink.<p>

Holly, the youngest of the group, couldn't stand it.

"I wish if I could go to a better birthday party than this." she whispered in Adyson's ear. "I can handle the fact that all the presents are in pink wrapping, but the ice cream is pushing it waaaay to far!"

Adyson whispered back, "I know, Holly, but my sister really loves the color pink and she wanted it for her birthday! So we have to act happy for her!"

Holly nervously nodded her head and smiled as widely as she could. The other girls present, Katie, Gretchen, and Milly, all gave fake smiles as well.

Adyson sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do..."

In the meantime, Suzy entered the gate with Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater with her gift for Tammy.

The first thing that she looked at was Candace and Stacy sitting on the pool chairs. Candace has the chocolate bar in her hand.

_Bingo! I believe I found my prank for the day against Candace! Now, to get that candy bar away from her..._

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater, like many other people, did not suspect at all that Suzy was going to cause any trouble.<p>

Ginger came in with her gift.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Adyson asked, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, girls! I had to find my sash!" Ginger said, pointing to her sash and putting her gift to Tammy on the table. "It was somewhere in my closet!"

"Well, next time, try not to leave it there, Ginger!" Adyson replied, "Anyways, let's take a look at our guest list for my sis's party!"

The other Fireside Girls unveiled a list of all the invited guests.

"Let's see," Adyson said, looking down the list, "...we got everyone but..."

"I'm here!" Suzy replied in a sweet voice, entering the clubhouse with the Sweetwater parents.

"Finally, it seems everyone's here for the party." Holly said.

"Well, let's begin the party." Adyson said, "And remember, girls, happy thoughts!"

* * *

><p>Candace and Stacy both stretched their bodies on the pool chairs.<p>

"All that cheering today really made me tired, Stace." Candace said, "I'm gonna lay down for at least thirty minutes to regain some of my energy. Just tap on my shoulder twice to wake me up!"

"No prob, Candace!" Stacy replied, picking up a nearby magazine from the table right next to her pool chair. "I'm gonna be reading this magazine here!"

Candace looked at the magazine and said, "Stacy, that magazine is three years old! The fashions in there are probably dated anyways!"

"Well, it was either this or _Middleton County Hunters." _ Stacy replied, holding up the outdoors magazine of a hunter sitting in a chair with the mounted head of a deer over him.

"Uhh...I'd take the outdated fashions, Stacy. First, I don't do hunting like some of the other girls at Danville Middle. And second, those poor deer!"

"Fine! Fine!" Stacy exclaimed, putting away the outdoors magazine for the fashions one.

"Remember, Stacy." Candace said, her eyes beginning to close. "Wake me up in thirty!" She laid her head on the pool chair and went to sleep, snoring lightly.

Stacy nodded her head and began to read the fashion magazine.

* * *

><p>In the clubhouse, Suzy walked up to Tammy, her playmate from pre-K, and said, "This is an extremely nice party!"<p>

Tammy had the same hair color as Adyson but her hair was in pigtails. She was in her Lil' Sparks outfit.

"Why, thanks, Suzy!" Tammy replied, "I so love all of this pink all over the place! Especially the pink princess palace playset that I always wanted!" She squealed with delight over getting the expensive $150 playset her parents bought for her.

"Yeah..." Suzy replied, uninterested with such toys because Rebecca was going to give her $1400, far more than any other six-year old would make in a single year. But she replied in her sweet voice, again, not wanting anyone to suspect that she was up to no good.

"Could I have a piece of that bubblegum cake, Tammy?"

"Help yourself, Suzy!" Tammy replied, giving her a plastic plate.

But as Suzy went for the cake, she contemplated to herself.

_Now that I am in, what I need is to sneak away from this lousy party and orchestrate my prank against Candace...but how?_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Back in Tokyo, Ron had finished up eating the platter of Nacos that had been served to him. He ate 17 in a row and, yet, didn't gain a single pound. His competitors were tired after eating just seven.

"Boo-yah! The Ronster totally smoked all of you! Who's the undisputed Naco-eating champion of the world!" Ron proclaimed, pointing to himself! "I am!"

"And the winner of the Naco-eating competition..." the emcee declared, "...is the man who invented the food himself, Ron Stoppable!"

"The crowd totally loves me!" Ron sniffed a little as he was handed the trophy for the competition.

"Rufus, put away the livestream for now!" Ron said to his mole rat. Rufus put away the smartphone and slid it on the table. Ron grabbed it and put it back in his backpack.

Ron and Rufus were walking through the pathway in a park that led to the food competition.

"Alright, Rufus! Now that we are done here, I'd say it's time to head back to Amer..."

"Stoppable-san!" a voice came from behind the bushes. She jumped up right in front of them.

Ron and Rufus jumped in complete surprise at the figure who jumped in front of them.

She was wearing a Japanese serafuku, or a school uniform, and had a red headband running through the top of her black hair.

Ron instantly knew who it was.

"Yori?"

"Yes, it's me, Stoppable-san!" Yori replied with a smile, bowing to him as a sign of respect. "And I am so glad that you are here in Japan!"

"But what are you doing here?" Ron asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in Yamanouchi?"

Yori smiled at Ron and said, "I am here, Stoppable-san, so that you can help us once again!"

Ron had to be careful not to hurt Yori's feelings, "Umm...yeah! I am so totally there with the helping thing again, to save Yama...Yeme...ughh..."

Yori giggled "Oh, Stoppable-san, you and your American-style stuttering! Now come on! We haven't a moment to lose!"

Both she and Ron ran as fast as they could.

One of the competitors, the one from the UK, was looking at the two teens. He was in his mid-20s and had extremely long black hair.

He responded in the bluetooth set in his ear, hidden underneath all that thick hair.

"So, what do you want me to do, sir?" he asked.

The figure replied, "Follow Mr. Stoppable closely, but don't attract attention to yourself! One of my ninjas should help you!"

The competitor nodded his head and began to walk in Yori and Ron's direction. The aforementioned ninja came out of the trash can receptacle and also followed the competitor in helping him impede the two teens' progress.

He was a monkey ninja.

* * *

><p>(3:40pm)<p>

Halfway across the globe, the four girls were relaxing on the pool chairs at the Maple Dr. Public Pool. Kim and Monique rested and reclined on the north end of the pool while Candace and Stacy were on the south side.

Kim and Monique were tanning to the rays of the summer sun below them while Candace was fast asleep and Stacy was distracted with an outdated fashion magazine.

They were too distracted to know what was about to happen.

In the clubhouse, Suzy thought to herself, holding the bubblegum cake in her hands. She walked to the back patio of the clubhouse, where there weren't any guests at all. The main room had a maximum occupancy of 400 so it accomodated the partygoers of Tammy's birthday well.

_If I want to get to that candy bar Candace has, I would have to set up a distraction._

Suzy turned around and noted a garbage can.

_Perfect! _

She dumped the plastic plate with the half-eaten bubblegum cake in the trash and clenched her stomach. Suzy also began to feign groaning and moaning.

Once she came to the main room, the Sweetwater parents noticed her groaning.

"Aww..." Mrs. Sweetwater said with worry, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Cake...in my tummy! May I go...tee-tee?" Suzy asked, clenching her stomach.

"Of course you may, dear!" Mrs. Sweetwater said, "Now...be back in 20! We're gonna sing happy birthday to my sweet little angel that is Tammy!"

"Okay!" Suzy squeaked in her cute voice before going out the clubhouse.

_Now...to ge to that candy bar..._

She started to walk upright until she went to the south side of the pool. The space between the fence and the pool chairs behind it was big enough for her to crawl through. So, she began to crawl along the edge, remembering Veruca's words from earlier.

_Remember, do NOT attract any attention to yourself, Suzy, especially with Kim! She would take us down in a heartbeat!_

Carefully, Suzy crawled slowly to the table where Stacy and Candace were at. The redhead was still in her peaceful power nap, dreaming of dancing with Jeremy for the Homecoming Dance.

She left the non-dairy candy bar there, unguarded and unprotected. Suzy protruded her right hand, and only her right hand, and swiped the candy bar without any incident. She also tossed away the wrapper.

Now with the chocolate bar in her hands, Suzy then thought of the next phase of her prank against Candace, which Veruca helped her out in earlier at the Starlet Mansion through phone.

_Now...to the pool maintenence room! _

Suzy crawled back to where she could stand and hid the candy bar in the back of her swimsuit.

_She said that a back way was behind the women's restroom._

She went to the women's restroom and spotted it.

_There it is!_

Suzy also noticed the: POOL EMPLOYEES ONLY SIGN..

She recalled the conversation between her, Veruca, and Rebecca, via phone, of this certain part of the plan a couple hours ago.

* * *

><p><em>V: So what we need is a distraction for the pool employees to go gaga over.<em>

_R: But how? There must be at least ten guys in there! _

_S: I've been to that pool several times and they always had male teenaged lifeguards for the girls to go crazy over, especially Jeremy! That's why Candace goes there sometimes._

_V: Now that you mentioned it, Suzy! I do have a way to distract them! I'll get my servant division that's good at televisions and computers on it ASAP!_

* * *

><p>Suzy took out a pair of tweezers from her curly golden hair and jimmied the lock open. And as predicted by Veruca, her servants had indeed distracted the male employees. They were all surrounding a laptop of a woman in a lifeguard bikini running in slow motion and were entranced by it.<p>

_Fools... _Suzy thought to herself, searching the room for where the water was usually injected into the main pool. She dropped the chocolate bar into the water where it got sucked into the pipes that led to the main pool.

She whistled her way out of the pool room, waiting to see the results of her prank._

* * *

><p>(4:00pm)<p>

At the Googolplex Mall, both Charlene and Vanessa were shopping together as mother and daughter, looking around for that perfect outfit for the rodeo.

"So are you going with your little friends?" Charlene asked.

"Oh, I may just go with one or two of them, mostly with Candace or Stacy." Vanessa replied. "They're totally cool to be around with...not unlike Dad or, worse, my ex-boyfriend, Johnny!"

"Now, Vanessa! Heinz took you here many times when you were young!" Charlene reminisced, "Remember the time of the Easter Bunny...?"

"Please, Mom...!" Vanessa whined, "Not the Easter Bunny incident!"

* * *

><p>(<em>11 Easters ago)<em>

_"Okay, Vanessa! Now smile for the Easter Bunny!"_

_(Heinz holds up a camera to a frowning and frightened Vanessa with a creppy-looking Easter Bunny looking down at her with those plastic eyes, and repeatedly takes photos of her.)_

* * *

><p>"And you wonder why I don't ever celebrate Easter, Mom...and hate guys who wear Easter Bunny outfits!" Vanessa grunted.<p>

"Looks like we are at the right place, dear!" Charlene said, pointing to the store sign with denim dresses.

"Well..." Vanessa hesitated, looking at the goth outfit that she owned. She had the same fashion problem that Candace had, multiple copies of the same outfit. "Let's go for it, Mom!"

Vanessa and Charlene entered into the denim skirt store.

_Hopefully at least one of these skirts would fit me._

* * *

><p>Back at the pool, all the other poolgoers were swimming along, happily splashing away. The hot summer sun continued to beat down on the occupants of the pool.<p>

Then, all of a sudden, a brown object began to float on the water, heading towards the deep end.

A eight-year old girl, her head sticking above the water, noticed the brown object heading towards her.

She looked at it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DOODIE!"

The other pool-goers took notice of the brown object and the girl's screaming and mouthing of the word!

"DOODIE! DOODIE! DOODIE!"

Everyone made a mad rush out of the pool.

Kim and Monique were startled by the sound of screams. Monique put her tanning mirror to the side.

"Whoa...what's happenin'?" Monique asked.

"Looks like everyone's scared of something..." Kim said, "Let's check it out!"

"On it, girl!" Monique proclaimed.

The two girls stood up from their pool chairs and walked on over to the edge of the pool, but did not get in.

"Uh-oh!" Monique exclaimed, pointing to the brown object in the pool, heading towards Candace's way. "Someone made a number two in the pool!"

"Ewww!" Kim exclaimed, grossed out that someone took a dump in the pool.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Tammy Sweetwater's birthday at the clubhouse took notice.<p>

Mr. Sweetwater received from the call from the main pool office.

"Don't go out there!" Mr. Sweetwater proclaimed, "It's an official health hazard to go out there." He, like everyone else, thought that someone excreted in the pool.

So, all the girls present, including the Fireside Girls in attendance, watched from the windows of the scared poolgoers frightened of the brown object in the pool.

The screaming also woke Candace from her sleep. Stacy put down the magazine and saw everyone rushing out the pool.

"Huh? What's going on?" Candace asked.

Stacy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uhhh...Candace..."

"Um, Stacy? Why are you tapping me on the shoulder? I'm wide awake." Candace said, turning towards the table.

"Stacy...where's my non-dairy chocolate bar?" she questioned.

"I don't know!" Stacy replied. "You were the one watching it!"

"Well, if you weren't reading that magazine with outdated fash..." Candace retorted before seeing the floating brown object in the pool headed towards her way.

She identified the texture of the object.

"Oh, there's my candy bar!"

Candace walked to the the edge of the pool and scooped up the wet chocolate bar.

Stacy looked at the frightened looks of the other poolgoers and screamed, "No! Candace, don't!"

All of them grimaced as Candace held the wet chocolate bar, Kim and Monique included.

"CANDACE!" Kim screamed from the other side of the pool, "DON'T EAT IT!"

"What are you people looking at?" Candace laughed as she took a single bite of the pool-water soaked bar.

"Crazy lady ate a doody!" one of the young toddler pool-goers said.

At once, the elderly pool-goers fainted to the ground.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

(_15 minutes later)_

"This is so unfair!" Candace complained as she, Stacy, Ginger, Kim and Monique walked from the public pool. "The owner of the pool has given me a 3-week ban from the pool, and toughened up their no outside candy policy!"

Candace and all the other girls, with the exception of Ginger in her Fireside Girls outfit, were in their tank tops and jeans shorts over their bikinis.

Stacy sighed, "I should've waken you up earlier, Candace."

"Next time, sis, can you bring her an alarm clock?" Ginger asked.

"Not during her ban, Ginger!" Stacy countered.

"It's not your fault that this happened, Stace." Candace said.

"You could've at least told me that it was your non-dairy candy bar before you scooped it out of the pool and ate it in front of a crowd!" Kim said to her cheerleading recruit.

Candace admitted, "Sorry, Kim, if I hadn't told you."

"It's okay, Candace." Kim replied.

"I feel like a victim of a prank..."

Then...Kim gasped, but the words were struggling to escape from her mouth.

"Um...were you about to say something, Kim?" Candace asked.

"Nothing!" Kim nervously chuckled. "It's absolutely no big!"

Monique sighed, "Well...let's try to move on from that little screw-up! We need one more thing to make your cowgirl outfit complete!"

"And it would be...?" Candace asked.

"A western-themed perfume!" Monique said, "That way, you can go from city slicker to high-flyin' cowgirl in no time! We're going to stop at CB at the Googolplex mall along the way."

"Are you sure, Monique?" Candace questioned the timing of going to the mall, "Because I usually run an extremely tight schedule when it comes to my dates with Jeremy!"

"Girl, we're only going for a small 20-30 minute trip!" Monique replied. "It's not like we're going to be there for a couple of hours!"

"Well, that's a relief!" Candace said before her feet were dragging along the pavement below. "Ugh...my feet are about to fall asleep! I'm gonna sit on this bench here!" She pointed at a wooden bench right next to a couple of bushes. Candace sat down on the bench to rest her feet a little.

Candace looked at a house and gave a low sneer.

The other four girls turned their heads around and looked at the house.

"Mindy...!" Candace growled and ranted. "She must've been the one behind those pranks on me! First, the messing up of my room, then her attempt to humiliate me at the Paradise theater, and now, even behind Juvie, she tried the old 'chocolate bar in a pool gag' on me! Well, I'll say this to her! You'll never, EVER, part me away from Jeremy!"

Little did Candace know that Suzy was hiding behind the bushes. Suzy grinned evily as she quickly put a small bit of toilet paper in Candace's jeans shorts. She had also dipped it in a small jar of peanut butter...the same one used for the MMP's experiment with Sandy in the squirrel sanctuary a few days earlier. Suzy quickly snuck away from the bushes and tiptoed her way out.

"Candace, are you sure it was Mindy whom was behind all those pranks?" Kim asked her, "Wade hasn't finished processing the evidence from the pie pranks yet!"

"Believe me, Kim! I know it's her! She had to have locker right next to mine, jellin' over Jeremy and having her little toadies steal my photos of him that I took at..."

She then looked through the open backyard of Mindy's house. The life-sized Ducky Momo costume that had stood there was now occupied by around 60 squirrels.

Candace's eyes began to twitch again at the sight of the brown-furred animals. She stammered in fear of them.

"S-s-s-s-s-s...s-s-s-s-s-s...s-s-s-s-s"

"Candace? What's wrong with you this time?" Kim asked, turning to Candace, "Are you trying to go into your 'busting your brothers' routine again?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s..."

Candace continued to stammer and point at the squirrel-infested Ducky Momo costume from the open backyard door.

"What's up with her this time?" Monique questioned, looking at Candace's frightened state.

"SQUIRRRELS!" Candace screamed at the highest decibel pitch.

"Candace, squirrels don't harm people!" Kim groaned, "All they do is gather nuts and store them in their tree!"

"They are HORRIBLE BEASTS!" Candace continued to shout, "They almost ruined my date with Jeremy when that Kermillion Comet came to town!"

"Is this true, Stacy?" Kim asked Stacy.

"Yeah..." Stacy sighed sadly, "Candace's always had severe sciruphobia whenever she sees a squirrel. Though I don't know how she got it before the Kermillion Comet came to town! Before then, she used to be friendly around them! Now, she never ever goes to the squirrel sanctuary north of town anymore!"

The squirrels in the Ducky Momo costume began to smell the peanut butter aroma coming from the paper towel in the back of Candace's shorts. They all chittered and made a beeline towards Candace.

"Girls! Move out of the way!" Kim exclaimed as the others moved out of the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Candace jumped up from the bench and began to flee in terror from the army of squirrels charging towards her.

"Get those disgusting, awful creatures AWAY FROM ME!" her voice trailed in the distance.

Kim sighed, "Looks like we have to get Candace back to normal...again..."

"I tell you, Kim! This girl is getting weirder and weirder by the minute!" Monique exclaimed.

"As Shego usually says to Drakken, doy!" Kim snarked to her best friend.

"I'll try to head on home with Ginger!" Stacy said, holding Ginger's hand. "I'll meet up with you guys at 6:15pm.

Kim began to run right behind the army of squirrels with Monique right behind her. Stacy, in the meantime, walked with Ginger right back to the Hirano house.

Back in Japan, both Ron and Yori headed up towards the gates of Yamanouchi school.

Ron was trailing Yori the entire time, virtually collapsing on the ground.

"Why can't...they build...an elevator...to the top!"

"Can you get up, Stoppable-san?" Yori asked, pulling Ron up to his feet, "Sensei requires our presence!"

"Oh no problemo, Yori!" Ron beamed, "I can talk with the head honcho of this school! Remember? I totally saved Yamanouchi the last time I was here in Japan with you by my side, of course!"

Yori took a look at one of the partially destroyed main buildings of Yamanouchi from Ron's first visit, then turned back to Ron.

"Yes...you did..." she nervously replied, "Anyways, we shouldn't delay in meeting Sensei!"

Ron nodded his head as he and Yori entered through the gates.

Back in Danville, Kim and Monique were searching along the sidewalk.

"Candace?" Kim shouted.

Monique called out, "Candace, girl? Where are you? We don't want to be late for the rodeo!"

Candace peered her head above some bushes near the Brown's house.

"Girls?! I'm right here!" she yelled.

Both Monique and Kim ran to Candace's aid.

"What happened back there?" Kim asked.

"Ugh...someone must've known my fear of squirrels, Kim! It seems that Mindy has utilized someone on the outside to torment me!" Candace replied, brushing herself off.

"Let's take our minds off this Mindy girl for at least a few hours, Candace! We so need to get ready for that rodeo!" Monique said.

"You're right, Monique!" Candace exclaimed "My overalls...and my Jeremy... are calling my name!"

* * *

><p>The Holmes' house sat in the same neighborhood as Kim's. One common thread that the Golden Dancers shared with each other was that they came from middle to lower-middle class backgrounds as opposed to the cheer squad, which came from the higher middle classes and upper crust of the community.<p>

Inside Tricia's room, she was plotting with Violet for the next phase of their plan to tempt Candace.

"So, you think Candace is gonna go to that rodeo?" Tricia asked.

"Of course!" Violet exclaimed, chewing on another piece of bubble gum. "Where else could she be? I looked at her AddressBook page and saw her latest update!" She took out her smart-phone and accessed the social media site when it came to Candace's profile.

"See? Look at her latest update...six hours ago!"

Tricia read it with interest.

_Gonna be with my Jeremy at the rodeo at 6pm...#yeehah #rideemcowpokes #gomaddogs_

"When are we going to get to her for our second attempt to get her onto the Dancers?" Tricia questioned Violet's motives.

"Leave that to me! And don't forget your role in our plan to crush Vanessa Doofenshmirtz for good!" Violet snickered.

The two girls on the Dance squad continued to plot Vanessa's endgame.

While Candace was prancing along on the sidewalk, thinking about Jeremy, Kim turned to Monique and said in a low voice, "I think I should pay Mindy a little visit in Juvie."

"Are the evidence things startin' to add up, Kim?" Monique asked

"I don't know, Monique. I don't get how Mindy could've played that squirrel prank against her while she's sitting behind bars!" Kim replied. "And her two cronies are behind bars as well! This sitch isn't adding up very well at all!"

"Should we talk with Candace about this?" Monique wondered.

"No..." Kim whispered. "We want Candace to have a good time at the rodeo with Jeremy for tonight. I don't want to ruin her special night at all."

"I gotcha, girl!" Monique understood.

"Tomorrow would be a perfect time to tell her." Kim said, coming upon the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Hopefully, I would dig up some info from Mindy about that squirrel attack!"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

(_The Dress Barn, Googolplex Mall, 5pm)_

"Let's see..." Vanessa said, scanning the dresses. "Which one would totally look perfect for the rodeo, Mom?"

Vanessa had already chosen her top for the rodeo, a yellow croptop with the Grand Canyon on it, an 8-gallon hat, and a red bandana. The only thing that was missing was the dress and the boots.

"Looking at these dresses, dear, I'd ask four questions. One, does it go up to your kneecap? Two, is it the right size? Three, does it have a back zipper, and finally, four, is it the right price?" Charlene said.

"It's so going to look perfect for when I wear it!" Vanessa smiled. She scanned the hangars for the right size for her...size 3.

"And...found it!"

Vanessa held the skirt up high in triumph.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Vanessa?" Charlene asked with excitement in her voice. "Try it on in the dressing room!"

Vanessa laughed at her mom, "I'll be there before you can say..."

"Jinx, you owe me a soda?" Charlene guessed.

"Ohh...got me there!" Vanessa chuckled a little. She grabbed the clothes and went into the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Vanessa came out in the western fashions. The yellow croptop showed off her belly-button piercing, a simple diamond stud.

"You look totally adorable, hon!" Charlene smiled for joy.

"Yes, yes I do, Mom! Now let's buy these clothes!" Vanessa replied.

However, there was another thing that was bothering her. Her outward cheerfulness masked a yearning, screaming Vanessa to tell her mom about the Violet deal.

Yet, it would also put their secret relationship at risk as well, the ultimate price to pay.

_(earlier in London, 11pm London time)_

Veruca proudly put her arms behind her back as the thunderstorm continued to rage on. This time, she was in one of her summer homes in London. It was a lot smaller than her usual one back home in Middleton, but it was comfortable enough to have a servant quarters for 50, including a large room for Tightlips.

She was in a large banquet room. The only other people that were in the room, sitting next to her and staring out the large window against the pattering rain were Carmelita and Connie.

"Ahh...I can see it now!" Veruca grinned, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. "Once we obtain the photo of Kim kissing Jeremy in a compromising position and post it online, we'll be shattering the reputation of 'girl that can do anything' for good! And as an added bonus, it would end Candace's so-called 'unbreakable relationship' with her beau without us even touching a hair on his skin! And when Kim comes crawling to me on her knees, I will do the ultimate sign of triumph!"

Veruca walked from the window to her desk as she took out a pair of large industrial-strength scissors. "And that is to cut her red hair off!"

"But how are we going to get said photo of the ginger-sniffer and the blonde-sniffer in that position?" Carmelita asked while crossing her legs. "We don't know where those two people are going to be at at the same time!"

Veruca snickered and replied, browsing the internet on her smartphone, "Oh, Carm! Didn't you see what Candace...and Jeremy... liked...and commented...today on AddressBook?"

She held up the smartphone, displaying the AddressBook page for the Tri-State Area Rodeo. Furthermore, Veruca pointed to Candace's like at the timing of the rodeo and where it was. She also pointed to Kim and Jeremy's comments, saying that they were going to attend the rodeo as well.

"So now that we've got the location of the rodeo, how are we going to get there and how are we going to get the photo? We are 4500 miles across the Pond!" Connie said, "We'll never make it in time!"

"Duh, Connie, didn't you forget that I left Reb in charge of the MMP when I made the trip here?" Veruca grinned, not fazed by Connie's comment. "She'll take it from here! As for the one who'll take the photo, that will fall to..."

The two girls gasped, "You mean...?"

"Yes..." Veruca snickered as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, "Miranda Killgallen, our photographer of the MMP!"

"The one who put Katie behind bars for vandalism on Barkin's car?" Connie gasped, face flush with horror. She referred to Katie Woods, whom graduated from Middleton High a couple months ago. Early in her senior year, Katie was framed for the vandalism of Barkin's car but ,thanks to the help of Kim, it was Elizabeth, the same girl who dunked Ron's head in the toilet in the infamous resignation of the Mad Dog, who performed the awful deed. Miranda took the photo of the vandalizing act.

"Yes, Connie. If there is anyone in our group that can take a scandalous photo, it would have to be her!" Veruca said, "Which means that I'm about to make another international call!"

The Killgallen house was seven blocks away from the Possible house. Miranda was around the same age as Kim, sixteen years of age, heading into her junior year of Middleton High. Like all other girls on the Posse, she harbors negative feelings towards Kim and her friends and has taken part in several pranks against Kim's cheerleaders, primarily Tara and Bonnie. She was introduced to Veruca by reccomendation from Rebecca in her freshman year, due to her negative reputation with Ginger Foutley and her friends at Middleton Junior High. Veruca took note of Miranda's photography skills, particularly pictures of Ginger in a humiliated state, and took her under her wing as the official photographer of the MMP.

So it came as no surprise as to why Veruca wanted Miranda to take any incriminating photos of Kim and Jeremy together at the rodeo that evening.

_(5:30pm, Killgallen house)_

Miranda was setting the table for dinner. Her mom was fixing dinner while her dad was reading the paper.

"Let's see..." she sighed, laying down the silverware "Dad wants the forks to be positioned at his place correctly."

She laid it down just as the way her father intended.

Then, her cell phone began to ring from her jeans pocket.

"Daddy? May I be excused from setting the table? I have to take this call in my bedroom!" Miranda asked.

"Fine, but be back here in ten minutes!" Mr. Killgallen replied, putting down the _Middleton Times_. "Your mother is just about done fixing dinner and we need you at the table."

"Okay, Daddy!" Miranda said. She left the kitchen and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Miranda closed the door to her bedroom and answered the phone.

_M: Hello?_  
><em>V: Oh, hello, Miranda!<em>  
><em>M: Veruca? What's up, girl.<em>

_V: Oh, nothing much on my end! I'm just enjoying the sights of jolly ol' London! Did you pick up a gift for Sandi? You know her 18th birthday is coming up on July 11th! _

_M: Yeah I did! I went by Club Banana and bought some wonderful clothes for her! I even picked out these cute brown boots for her!_

_V: That's splendid and all, but July 11th is also the birthday of our intended victim! The one whose relationship that we want to break up tonight! _

_M: Whose?_  
><em>V: (groans) It's Candace G. Flynn! We mentioned about her in our meeting two days ago. You've checked ZOMG news, right?<em>  
><em>M: Sorry, Ver. I spent all day buying Sandi some gifts for her party. Not to mention all the decorations!<em>

_V: Well, can you at least check on your laptop?_

_M: (gets on her laptop to the ZOMG news website and gasps) Veruca...tell me this is some sort of joke!_

_V: (grins) It isn't._

_M: (reads) "KIM POSSIBLE HAS BEEN SIGHTED CHEATING ON CANDACE FLYNN'S BOYFRIEND, JEREMY JOHNSON!"_

_V: I had ZOMG photoshop Candace out of the picture. For some reason, she didn't fit well with those mission clothes!_

_M: This is major, Veruca!_

_V: I know! However, it's not in the other news media outlets yet as ZOMG is the only one that has this story! That's why I want you, and you digital camera, to be at the Tri-State Rodeo at the Danville Arena at 7pm, sharp!_

_M: You mean I have to pay admission to the rodeo?_

_V: No! No! No! I want you to sneak into the bushes, un-noticed, wearing a disguise! You're going to do a little surveillance to see if Possible and Johnson get together at any time! If they do anything dirty, make sure to take as many photos as you can and send them back to me!_

_M: What time do you want the photos?_

_V: I don't know! Whenever you get them, send them to me by email ASAP! I am going to kill two birds with one stone: breaking up Flynn and Johnson AND terminating the crime-fighting career of the 'girl who can do anything'! _

_M: Whoa! This is really big!_

_V: It is, and I don't want you to disappoint me! And most importantly, never EVER get noticed by either Possible, Flynn, or any of their lousy friends who are going to be at this rodeo! I need to make sure that everything goes exactly as I had planned it out! By the time July 11th rolls around, Candace Flynn will be celebrating her birthday...in jail!_


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

_M: So what you are doing is actually two-fold, breaking up Candace from Jeremy and sending Candace to jail...somehow._

_V: Precisely, I shall tell you more once you're done with your dinner. We'll call again in 30._

_M: Okay, Veruca! See you then!_

Mrs. Killgallen was calling from downstairs.

"Miranda! Your dinner's getting cold!"

Miranda hung up her cell phone and headed down to dinner.

* * *

><p>What the girls didn't know that someone else was eavesdropping on their calls, and it was not Wade.<p>

The girl in camouflage was at an undisclosed location when she heard the call between Veruca and Miranda.

"So...the Danville Rodeo it is! Then that is where I'll meet my Jeremy! Thank you so much, Veruca, you disgraceful piece of vermin shit! You've just given me what I need to execute my plan!"

* * *

><p>Once Veruca hung up her cell phone call with Miranda, Connie asked. "So, what are you going to do now?"<p>

"Ehh...I think a little musical number is in order, Connie!" Veruca grinned as the thunder continued to rumble in the skies outside. Several dancers began to appear in the large ballroom area.

"A musical number?" Carmelia questioned, looking at the dancers, "What about your anthem?"

"Carm..." Veruca replied, "...I know that I have my anthem! It's played 24/7 at my mansion! This little musical romp, however, is about my plan to take down Possible for good!"

Veruca clapped her hands as one servant turned down the lights to the ballroom. A second closed up the heavy curtains to the window while Tightlips shined the spotlight on her.

A microphone emerged from the carpeted ballroom floor as Veruca began to sing.

_"Kimmy's Going Down" _

_sung by: Veruca, dancers, and servants_

_(Veruca)_

_I am the most perfect 17-year old girl!_

_I am on top of the world! (stands on a globe of the Earth)_

_(Dancers: Top of the World)_

_I just love being cheer captain_

_At Middleton High_

_My energy is boundless to happen_

_To reach the sky_

_All my servants worship me_

_As a god that they can see_

_That I am the picture of true beauty and divinity!_

_(All the servants present bow to her)_

_(Veruca, now with a sad face)_

_However, Kimberly Ann Possible has been that thorn in my side_

_Especially at Middleton High_

_(the dancers and servants boo an image of Kim as they draw devil horns on her and throw tomatoes at her)_

_She does nothing but chide, bitch and complain_

_That my captainship of the Mad Dogs is lame_

_For two years, she had been that Stage 4 cancerous mass_

_That has refused to come off my ass!_

_The worst of all that loser's rants_

_Came when I crushed the Mad Dog Mascot like an ant_

_She said I was 'irresponsible' and 'unfit'_

_That was a complete insult to my cheer captianship_

_(looks at her cheer uniform with that captain patch on the skirt)_

_I vowed revenge against that cheerleader_

_Her remarks always hurt me like this _

_I wanted everyone to see her _

_For the dirty rotten girl that she is... _

_(Then, Veruca wields an evil smile on her face)_

_But now, Kimmie's going down tonight_

_Her crimefighting career will end without a fight_

_She and Jeremy will be caught for everyone to see_

_In an unexpected compromising pose_

_My Miranda will take the incriminating photos _

_And send them to Z-O-M-G_

_Kimmie will be shunned!_

_(Dancers: She will be shunned)_

_She will pay the price!_

_(Servants: Pay the Price)_

_Her website will be no more!_

_(Dancers: No More)_

_This will prove for sure_

_That I am definitely not playing nice!_

_(Servants: You don't wanna mess with Veruca!)_

_She will be begging on her knees_

_(Dancers: On her knees)_  
><em>She will come crying to me!<em>

_(Dancers: Kimmie's going down! _

_Kimmie's going down!)_

_She should stick to babysitting_

_(Dancers: Hating the smell of diapers)_

_I will enjoy the taste of winning!_

_(Dancers: Kimmie's going down! _

_Kimmie's going down!)_

_Especially licking her tears_

_(Dancers: They are like little windshield wipers)_

_The delicious breakup of Candace and Jeremy will be all her fault_

_(Dancers: Kimmie's going down)_

_Kimberly Ann will suffer the wrath and fear _

_Of Veruca Salt!_

_Kimmie's going down tonight!_

_(Veruca laughs cruelly and evily as purple streamers with the letter V are shot out of cannons and the dancers are in a pose. All the servants present bowed and worshipped her )_

Carmelita and Connie also joined in on the laughter as well.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, the Naco competitor from the UK observed Ron and Yori reached the set of bushes that were near Yamanouchi. A figure lurched in the shadows with a few monkey ninjas right behind him.<p>

"Did you manage to see where Mr. Stoppable is going?" the figure asked.

"Yes!" the Naco Competitor replied, "He went into that tall temple school thing with the beautiful lady!"

"You mean Yamanouchi!" the figure replied. "It's where Mr. Stoppable went last time when I faced off against him! I wanted revenge after he kicked the Lotus Blade out of my grasp!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing that it was Monkey Fist, formerly Montgomery Fiske, a famous and well-trusted explorer before the search of the Mystical Monkey Power consumed him. Now, he was out for revenge against Ron for the last time he paid to Japan. He was searching for an artifact of significance in his quest to be the Ultimate Monkey Master.

"So I believe your time here is done!" Fist said to the competitor.

"Understood!" The competitor left Monkey Fist there with his monkey ninjas and his thoughts.

_The second piece of the puzzle has to be hidden around the Yamanouchi school somewhere...but where?_

* * *

><p>Inside Sensei's main office, Ron and Yori sat in the Lotus position. Sensei, also in that same position, used his power of levitation to move himself about five feet off the air to come to a soft landing on his favorite spot in his office on the floor.<p>

Once Sense was in front of him, Ron tried to greet him.

"Yo...S man? What be goin' on, dawg?"

Sensei, however, wasn't fazed by Ron's street talk.

"Stoppable-san, we are glad that you have made your way back to Yamanouchi! It is a high honor to have your presence!"

"Sensei is pleased to have you here, Stoppable-san!" Yori smiled.

Ron scratched his back and nervously replied, "Um, Sensei, not to put a damper on things, but my last experience here wasn't particularly a good one...particularly losing the Lotus Blade!"

"Do not worry, Stoppable-san! It's like I have said before on your previous visit! Your heart is full of good inside! The Lotus Blade will come back to the warrior with such a virtuous heart and spirit!" Sensei replied.

He also asked another important question, "You still have kept the true nature of this school secret, did you?"

"Oh, absolutely, Sensei!" Ron grinned.

"Not even on social media sites such as Flitter or AddressBook?" Sensei added. "Even in the age of socialized media, secrets have to be kept!"

"I cross my heart and I have never sent a chirp or a post on this very school, Sensei!" Ron said while crossing his heart with his finger. "Also, I never ever told Kim or my other friends about this school!"

There was a brief pause as Sensei studied Ron.

"You have spoken truthfully, Stoppable-san!" Sensei said, "Anyways, we do need your help in defending our ninja school once more!"

"What's our dilema? Or as Kim usually says the word 'sitch' all the time." Ron wondered.

After another brief pause, Sensei announced "It's about your arch-nemesis!"

Ron gasped, the smile fading from his face.

"Oh no! I knew that this has something to do with my archfoe...Monkey Fist!"


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

(_5:30pm, Flynn-Fletcher house)_

Kim was on her smart-phone with her dad in the guest room.

_K: So, Daddy, how should I wear my overalls to the Tri-State Rodeo?_

_J: Well, Kimbo, I would normally suggesthaving both straps up. But you're sixteen! You can wear them almost how you want them. If you decide to wear them with both straps down, make sure to wear a belt and don't ever expose your undergarments!_

_K: Daddy, you know me! I am not like Veruca! I so totally have a better fashion sense than her!_

_J: That's my girl! Now, I called Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher earlier for a curfew of 11. So she expects you to be back at the house at that time._

_K: Don't worry, Dad! I won't break it!_

* * *

><p><em>(Holmes' house, 5:45pm)<em>

Tricia was walking out the door, for Violet was going to pick her up to the rodeo. Tricia was now in a blue plaid shirt, cropped so that she could show off her belly-button piercing. Plus, she was wearing some low-rise western jeans and tucked them into her boots. Tricia kept the same hairstyle and teal earrings she normally wore. Violet went back to her house on the other side of the neighborhood, about five blocks down from the Holmes' house, to change as well into appropriate western clothes.

"Tricia, dear! You got your ticket to the rodeo?" Mrs. Holmes asked from the living room.

In addition to buying the Paisley Sideburn Bros. tickets to try and tempt Candace, she also bought the tickets to the rodeo.

Tricia opened the door and replied with a smile, careful to not reveal to her mom of her true intentions.

"Yeah, Mom, I did! Violet is going to pick me up shortly!"

"Have a good time and be back at 10:30!" Mrs. Holmes replied.

"I will, Mom!"

Tricia saw Violet's purple sedan from a nearby window and walked out the door.

She headed towards the front passenger side, opened the door, got in the car and closed it after her.

"So, you have your item for our next attempt to lure Candace into the Dancers?" Violet asked. She donned a black cowgirl hat, a black rhinestone dress that reached to her kneecaps, black high-heeled boots that reached mid-thigh and a gold cattle skull chain necklace.

Tricia snickered and took out her large handbag. She unzipped it and pulled out a very rare 1972 Ducky Momo metal thermos where Ducky Momo says "Four More Years" and did a Nixon-esque peace sign.

"Looks like I have mine as well!" Violet grinned, holding up a Ducky Momo metal lunchbox from that same year. Both the items these two vile girls had were in excellent condition and bought it online.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the rodeo and get Candace to our Dance Squad!" Tricia gleefully cackled.

"Wait! Wait!" Violet insisted, calming the excited Tricia, "Let's not forget the _other _reason why we're going to the rodeo."

Tricia thought back to the conversation they had earlier.

"Ohhh...you mean _that_!"

"Yes! That's our real intention of going to the rodeo!" Violet grinned. She then got a fresh pack of gum from the glove compartment of her car, got a piece, and chewed on it. "_Now _we can go to the rodeo!"

Violet popped a couple of bubbles of the gum and shifted the car into drive. She pulled away from the Holmes' house en route to the rodeo.

"Vanessa won't know what'll hit her!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Killgallen house, 6:15pm)<em>

Once Miranda finished dinner with her family, she went back upstairs and dialed Veruca's number on her cell phone. Miranda closed the door and locked it shut.

_V: This is Miss Salt, to whom am I speaking?_

_M: Hey, Veruca, it's me, Miranda! I just finished through dinner! Now, what were you saying with that Candace girl going to jail and all that?_

_V: Oh yes! I was getting to that! Sending Candace to Juvie won't be the difficult part! What will be difficult is getting both Kim and Jeremy in the photo at the same time as Jeremy doesn't actually harbor any romantic feelings towards Kimberly Ann! So...it's worth a shot in the dark!_

_M: So, you want me to hide in that park right next ot the Danville Arena?_

_V: Precisely, I just want you to do a little recon and, if necessary, take any humiliating photos of Kim and Jeremy together. One of my servants will be parked outside the alleyway that your bedroom is facing in a white cargo van. That'll give you the privacy you need to change into your ninja outfit! It's the same ones me and Reb wore when we put that huge contraption of a prank in Candace's room with Suzy's help._

_M: But what if they don't show up in front of my eyes holding hands, Veruca?_

_V: If they don't show up and don't do anything bad, well...it's not your fault! Just regroup and we'll go with the 'sending Candy to Juvie' route._

_However, as I have said before, do NOT let Kimberly Ann or her friends catch you! If they do, you WILL know what will happen to your position on the MMP and that I won't be so merciful on your position on the cheer squad! You understand from across the Pond?_

_M: (gulps) Understood, Veruca._

_V: Good! Also, don't let your parents know what you are doing! _

_M: I fully comprehend!_

_V: With that out of the way, the van should be parked right in the alley way across from your bedroom right about... (looks at watch) now!_

Miranda looked outside and indeed did see the white cargo van out in the alley, driven by one of Veruca's servants.

_V: Now go, Miranda! _

_M: I'll TTYL, girl! *smiles, hangs up*_

With that, Miranda opened up the windowsill and, since her room was right next to a giant oak tree in their backyard, grabbed onto the sturdy branch with both her hands. Utilizing all her skills on the cheer squad, and that she had nine years of ballet under her belt, she swung around and around on the branch until she let go and landed a soft feet first on the ground. She ran to the gate that opened up to the alleyway and vaulted over the low metal fence. Once again, Miranda landed feet first. She ran to the cargo van and opened up the door slowly and gently. She finally closed the sliding door behind her.

The servant, identified as Servant 127, said, "The Goddess Veruca has been expecting you, Miss Killgallen!"

"Yeah! I so don't wanna be late for my recon of the rodeo!" Miranda said, dusting herself off.

Servant 127 pointed to the black ninja costume on the hangar, the same type used by Veruca and Rebecca. Veruca had her servants to design and create the costume with the same effects.

"The Goddess Veruca told me to tell you to tug the right side of your costume!" he said, "It will activate the invisibilty effects and also render any object you have in your hands to also go invisible as well. To make yourself reappear, tug the left side of your costume."

"Okay, right to go invisible, left to go visible! Gotcha!" Miranda repeated as the cargo van slowly backed away out of the alley. Its headlights were turned off to avoid the detection of Miranda's parents.

The van pulled out into the street and turned on its headlights, heading on its way to the rodeo.

* * *

><p>(<em>Flynn-Fletcher house, 5:45pm)<em>

Kim came out of the guest room, clad in her pink plaid shirt and the denim overalls that she bought from Club Banana a few days earlier. She uncrossed the straps to allow a part of her back midriff to show. She also wore a belt through the beltloops because the straps were more prone to falling off her shoulders and finalized the outfit with the cowboy boots, which she tucked the bottom of the overalls in. The outfit was finalized with a few gold charm bracelets on her right hand and a gold pendant on her neck. She put on her cowgirl hat on.

Monique emerged next, donning the cowgirl croptop and the rhinestone studded jeans. Like Kim, she too tucked in her jeans with her cowboy boots. She had just put on a couple of topaz earrings as she exited the room.

Bonnie emerged from the hall bathroom in the croptop, denim vest and denim skirt. Her high-heeed boots reached to her kneecaps.

"Oh, girl! All our outfits are just the rootin'-tootin'-est in the wide world!" Monique squealed.

"I know, Moni!" Bonnie grinned, "They are so fitting for the rodeo! Only thing now is to wait for Stacy and Candace!"

"Candace should be out in a few, and we're gonna pick up Stacy from her house, remember?" Kim replied, looking down at her boots.

"How many hot guys are we gonna meet there?" Monique smirked.

"Ermm...maybe a few!" Kim smiled with a slight blush as she heard a door close.

Candace emerged from her bedroom, wearing her red plaid shirt, baggy dark denim overalls, alongside with a few rings from Club Banana, two on the left fingers and two on the right. Following the fiasco at the Paradise Theater a few days ago, Candace decided to follow Kim's fashion tip of hooking both the straps properly on the shoulders. She also had bright red lipstick on her lips, in case she wanted to give Jeremy a good-night kiss.

"Lookin' good, Candace!" Monique smiled.

"Thanks, girls!" Candace replied with satisfaction, going down the stairs.

"Now that our outfits are ready..." Kim said, grabbing her handbag. "...our first stop is going to be the Googolplex Mall!"

"Who's gonna drive us there?" Bonnie asked.

"It's obviously gonna have to be Mom." Candace said, pointing to Linda in the kitchen "She's the one with more driving experience!"

"Besides..." she continued, "...we still need to pick up Stace from her house."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Linda saw the four girls in their western outfits. She was in her Lindana outfit, right down to the hairdo.<p>

"Aww...aren't you girls the most adorable things?" she cooed at the outfits.

"Mom! Can you please not embarrass me?" Candace complained a little. "We need to make a quick run to the Googolplex mall, but we also need to stop at the Hirano house first to pick up Stace!"

"No problem, girls!" Linda said, "We'll be there by seven!"

So they all decided to head out the door and into the SUV in the carport. Linda turned on the ignition and drove out into the streets of Danville.

Little did they suspect that a Spy Fly of Veruca's hid in the gutter of their house.

Danger was on the horizon.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

In Linda's SUV, Kim stared out in the night sky.

"What's bitin' you, girl?" Monique asked, "We're about to go on the rootin'-tootin'est ride of our lives and you're starin' out there in space!"

"It's about Ron." Kim replied, resting her elbow against her shoulder. "Hope he's okay on the other side of the Pacific!"

"Don't fret, GF!" Monique said, "He's got it all under control in Japan!"

* * *

><p>In Sensei's office, Ron's right hand clenched in a fist.<p>

"I should've known that Monkey Fist would try to get his furry little hands on me for what had happened with the Lotus Blade!"

"Monkey Fist is trying to seek a legendary puzzle that would give him the power to give monkeys human capabilities!"

"Whoa!"

Ron's eyes bulged in surprise. Monkeys alone were bad enough to him, to all the horrors that word presented to him, save for Fredrick. But the thought of monkeys having the capability to think and act human?

"That is totally wrongsick beyond all meaning of the word! Monkeys and gorillas having the same brain capacity a person has?" he exclaimed, standing up "What's next? Are my pants going to fall down?"

"Actually, Stoppable-san..." Yori blushed a little, "...they did!"

Ron looked down below and screamed. His boxers, normally white, were pink now!

"I knew I should've packed an extra belt...and not to mix reds with whites in the washing machine!"

Yori chortled a little, "You and your American-style way of losing pants, Stoppable-san!"

"Sensei, may I go to your desk and get a small rope for Stopabble-san's pants!" she asked the headmaster.

"It would be your honor to go to my desk!" Sensei accepted his favorite student's request.

Yori headed out to another room where Sensei's desk was.

The sweet mountain air was still now with only Sensei and Ron in the meditation room.

Ron was the first to break the ice.

"So...umm...Sensei, where did exactly this whole mad idea of monkeys-getting-human smarts brain thingeys come from?"

"You remember when I told you about the foundings of our school? When Toshimiru carved the foundation of this school out of the mountain using only the Lotus Blade?" Sensei asked.

"Yes?" came Ron's answer.

Sensei began to explain the backstory of the artifact that Monkey Fist was searching for.

"It was two years after Toshimiru founded the school. He and his band of warriors were hiking in the mountains, exploring the area when they came upon the sacred Sarutahiko Puzzle."

"Sar...Sarah..." Ron tried to pronounce the word correctly but couldn't, "Um, sorry, Sensei, but I don't know what it means. No offense, but Middleton High doesn't exactly have a Japanese language course. We have four levels of Spanish, four levels of German, and five levels of Latin, but no levels of Japanese!"

"Sarutahiko means monkey god between Heaven and Earth, Stoppable-san." Sensei explained the translation before continuing with the backstory.

"No warrior within Toshimiru's group knew the symbols on the puzzle. However, Toshimiru did!"

"How come?" Ron asked.

"The Sarutahiko Puzzle required those who know the art of _Tai Sheng Pek Kwar _and has possession of the Mystical Monkey Power to translate the symbols properly and unlock its secrets!" Sensei said. "Toshimiru connected all four sacred pieces of the puzzle together. When the pieces are alone, the power will not be unlocked. But combine all four together, it will unlock powers beyond your imagination, including the monkey-human mindswap."

"Monkey Kung-Fu!" Ron exclaimed, "I knew that something would be connected!"

"However, the power of monkeys having human thinking capabilities under his control proved to be too much for Toshimiru! They wreaked havoc throughout all of Japan including taking over local villages and enslaving the population and insulting the Emperor of Japan! Toshimiru, fearing that his honor was being stained by this artifact, made the honorable choice of splitting the puzzle into four pieces by the Lotus Blade. As punishment handed down from the Emperor to scatter the four pieces across Japan. The pieces of the puzzle remained undisturbed until yesterday. Monkey Fist stole the first piece of the puzzle from the Kyoto Museum and is seeking the second one!"

Ron then added, "If Monkey Fist gets hold of all four pieces of the puzzle, then he would be the Ultimate Monkey Master!"

"That's why we need you, Stoppable-san! To prevent Monkey Fist from assembling all four pieces of the puzzle!" Sensei said.

"You have my full undivided attention, Sensei! Now...where's the second piece of the puzzle?"

"Come with me, Stoppable-san!" Sensei said before leviating off the ground.

Ron stood up from his Indian-style sitting position and followed the teacher.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the SUV, Kim looked at her phone and received a text from Tara.<p>

_Kim,_

_I'll be meeting up with y'all and Candace at the Googolplex Mall in 15. Going with Lawrence and Candy's bros. _

_-Tara_

"Is she comin*g along to the rodeo?" Monique asked.

"I wouldn't guess so, Monique." came Kim's reply as she put away her phone. "Tara didn't buy a ticket and this is the last night for the rodeo."

"So all we have to do is to go to the mall, buy the cowboy perfumes that we need, and head on out?" Bonnie asked.

"That's pretty much the plan." Kim replied.

"And remember, Kim..." Linda said from the driver's seat, "...your father called me and wanted me to pick you up from the rodeo at 10:30. So just give me a call!"

"No big, Mrs. Flynn! I just can't wait to hear my cell phone ring...you know...around that time!" Kim giggled a bit.

"So Mom..." Candace asked, "...what would be the time for you to pick me and Stacy up?"

"Same as Kim, 10:30." Linda said, "We'll meet at the north entrance of the arena, right along the parking lot that leads to the small park right next to it."

"We'll probably leave the rodeo early at ten so that we can walk in the park. And by we, I mean myself and Jeremy! The place is well-lit and has a few security cameras, so we'll be safe." Candace said.

"What about the rest of us girls?" Monique asked, feeling a little left out.

"Don't worry, Monique, you girls can also enjoy a walk in the park as well and get a little fresh air!" Candace replied.

"At least it beats just waiting for 30 minutes." Bonnie admitted.

The SUV finally arrived at Stacy's house at 6:15.

"I'll text Stacy, letting her know that we're here." Candace said before she sent her best friend a text.

"Okay, dear." Linda replied. "I can bet that Stacy's outfit is so cute!"

_So says my mom dressed as Lindana_, Candace thought.

"Um, Mrs. Flynn." Kim asked, "Why did you pick that outfit?"

"Oh that?" Linda giggled, "I had it since the 80s when I was a pop star for a brief time."

"Including the big hair?" Kim questioned.

"Oh yeah, definitely the hair!" Linda smiled.

"I wonder how many hairspray cans she went through to make her hair like that." Monique said, observing Linda's hairstyle.

"Probably around four or five." Bonnie guessed.

"Now, Bonnie, I didn't use that many!" Linda chuckled. "Probably about one or two!"

"Make a note, Kim!" Monique insisted, "I think that should so be the next wave of fashion that's gonna make a splash in Club Banana! The Exciting Eighties!"

"But no leg warmers?" Kim laughed.

"Definitely not the leg warmers, girl!" Monique relied.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Stacy came out the front door. She had a cowgirl tank-top and a denim skirt that reached up to her kneecaps, plus knee high black boots. She accessorized the outfit with a couple of green earrings and her ear piercing.<p>

Stacy still kept the bow for her hair, like she did with any other outfit.

"Whoa! Totally love your cowboy outfit, Stace, especially the boots!" Candace exclaimed.

"And your overalls are totally rad, Candace! A perfect fit for the rodeo!" Stacy replied as she got into the third row.

"We're gonna head on over for a quick trip to the Googolplex Mall to pick up some perfume from Club Banana!" Candace said, looking at Stacy. "I'm gonna text Jeremy, saying that we're gonna stop on a little detour to the mall."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Stacy said, buckling her seatbelt. "Mom wants me home by 11:30."

"Don't fret, Stace! We'll have plenty of enough time for tonight!" Candace said.

"Whatever you say, girl! Now let's go get that perfume!" Stacy insisted.

Linda drove the SUV from the Hirano driveway en route to the mall.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, the woman in camouflage, hidden in the bushes, kept a close eye on them with her binoculars.<p>

"That's it, Candace G. Flynn! Tonight is the last night that you will be with your soon-to-be-ex boyfriend!"

She also took out a pair of Jeremy's underwear that she stole in the dead of night from his dresser and began to sniff it, passionately.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

(_Flynn-Fletcher House, 6:15pm)_

Tara went to Lawrence's study upstairs, across from the master bedroom. He had been painting a scene of London's iconic landmarks, Big Ben, for the last three hours.

She knocked on the door.

"Um, Mr. Fletcher, may I come on in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, Tara!" Lawrence said as Tara entered in.

"What do you want, dearie?" he then questioned Tara's intentions.

"I was wondering, um, if you would take me to the mall." Tara replied. "I need to buy myself a few pairs of shoes with my credit card. However, the intermediate license that I have right now doesn't allow me to drive past 8pm. "

"Of course, but I would have to bring the boys along." Lawrence replied, putting away the brush and paints. "They wouldn't want to be left home alone."

"So which car are we taking?" Tara wondered. "I'm gonna text the others, letting them know."

"That would be my Bonnie Englishman in the garage, since Linda's taken the SUV. Of course they had to do the bloody changing of the steering wheel from the right to the left." Lawrence said.

"Then we'll take that!" Tara insisted.

"I'll tell the boys!" Lawrence said as he went out of the study to get Phineas and Ferb.

Lawrence knocked on the boys' bedroom door.

"Hello, boys! Would you like to go with me and Tara to the mall?" he asked.

"Um, sure, Dad! I thought you wanted to finish up your painting of Big Ben." Phineas replied through the door. He was continuing on the Huck Finn book, on page 197.

"Tara wanted to buy a couple pairs of shoes, but she has an intermediate license and can't drive at night." Lawrence said.

"Ferb and I were thinking of getting some ice cream at the mall." Phineas said, "After all, we did put in a long day of work building a high school gym and helping Candace to get onto the Middleton cheer squad."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, lads!" Lawrence said. "Get your shoes on! We're gonna go on a jolly ride to the mall!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Googolplex Mall, 6:30pm)<em>

The SUV arrived at the mall's extremely large parking lot.

"Here we are, girls!" Linda said.

Candace came out of the car first, followed by Stacy, Monique, Kim, and Bonnie.

"Such a beautiful night, isn't it, Monique?" Kim said, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Totally! Reminds me of that necklace that I bought from CB, girl!" Monique replied. "Sparkled like the night sky!"

"Still, we got a perfume to buy!" Candace yelled, "I can't wait to yodel like a cowgirl!"

"Remind me not to take any yodeling classes at Middleton High, Monique!" Kim groaned.

"On top of it, GF!" Monique said.

The entourage entered into the mall, where it remained as extremely busy as always. They had entered on the first floor.

"So...um...where was CB?" Candace wondered.

"On the second floor, near the center part of the mall!" Monique recalled. She had studied the mall directory through and through of the 400-plus stores on site.

"We're gonna have to walk all that way?" Candace complained. "Why not take the escalator or elevator?"

"Look at it this way, Candy!" Monique replied, "You can get a whole lotta exercise! It's good for them thighs and feet!"

"Monique has a point!" Kim added, clutching her handbag. "I've climbed on top of Mt. Kilimajaro before to foil one of Drakken's take-over-the-world schemes, so if I can handle a 17,000 foot climb, then surely you can handle two simple flights of stairs!"

"Very well. We'll use the stairs!" Candace said, accepting the added benefit of exercise.

Kim looked at Linda's outfit and said, "Mrs. Flynn, where are you gonna be in that outfit?"

"I'm gonna be gathering some cans of hairspray for the upcoming 'Lindana' Re-Reunion tour in a week . On an unrelated note, it's gonna be my mom's 80th birthday on the 12th, so I may have to pick up her sugar-free cake from the cake store!" Linda said, "And, of course a 'Sweet 16' birthday cake for a very special birthday girl!"

Candace began to squeal with delight.

"We'll all meet back in one hour at this very spot!" she insisted, pointing to the ground.

She headed up the escalator to where the cake store was, on the second level at the other end of the mall.

In the meantime, Kim looked at Candace, "Lemme guess...Sweet 16?"

"Yep..." Stacy said, "She's been looking forward to that day since...well...last year!"

Candace squealed, brainstorming what was going to be her birthday gift "Oooh! How many gifts am I gonna get? Do I get a brand new car? No...wait...I don't have my driver's license yet. Oooh...maybe cute outfits for the upcoming school year? No...already got those...! Wait! I can't forget about what Jeremy's gonna give me! I bet he's gonna give me a beautiful diamond necklace..."

Kim snapped her fingers in front of Candace's face. "Hello? Candace? You can't be standing like a statue all day!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed. "Haven't you been forgetting the cowgirl perfume at CB?"

"Huh?" Candace said, coming back down to reality. "Oh, sorry! I've been doing the 'Sweet 16' daydreamin thing again!"

"Come on, girls!" Monique insisted, "To CB we go!"

And so the other girls of the group walked with Monique to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

* * *

><p>(6:45pm)<p>

On the other side of the mall, Lawrence, Tara, Phineas and Ferb entered the Googolplex.

"So I would guess that we're gonna meet up with Mom?" Phineas asked.

"Probably so." Lawrence replied, "She's going to pick up the 'Sweet 16' cake for Candace's birthday coming up!"

"Of course!" Phineas exclaimed to his step-brother, "We can't forget about Candace's gift for her birthday! Now...what would she like, Ferb? We already did Mount Rushmore for her last year." Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you can give her, like, a video diary thing or some charm bracelet thing." Tara suggested.

"Ehhh...we'd like to do big things for our sis." Phineas said, hands in his pockets. "She's done so much for us this past year that we need to repay her back somehow."

"Like what?" Tara asked, bewildered. "You totally need to have a plan if you wanna give Candace that perfect gift!"

"I still don't know, Tara." Phineas replied. "It's pretty difficult if you think about it."

"Come on, you built a high school gym in the backyard in a few hours! Surely, it would be no problem for you two to select a gift for her!" Tara said with a bit more passion.

"We'll try and think about it tonight." Phineas said with a smile.

"Okay, Phineas." Tara grinned as they went to the mall directory. She looked at the High Hollywood Shoes.

"Perfect! I'm gonna be in high-heeled heaven!" Tara squealed.

She ran to the escalators to go to the high-end shoe store.

"Women are indeed mysterious and complicated creatures." Ferb quipped.

"So, what ice cream flavours would you boys prefer?" Lawrence asked his sons.

"I would take strawberry and Ferb'll...um...bro, what are you gonna have?" Phineas replied before questioning Ferb's choice of flavor.

Ferb held up a chocolate bar.

"Ohh...gotcha! Ferb'll have chocolate!"

"I got the American dollars now let's buy the ice cream!" Lawrence said, holding out some dollar bills.

The three of them went in the other direction to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Little did they realize that someone else was watching them through the fake bushes, crouching low.<p>

A pickpocket, a white male in his early-twenties, was watching them with a pair of binoculars. He was clothed in a normal blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black cap. He stood up and walked along, nonchalantly whistling and blending in with the crowd.

He reached to a vacant storefront where the exterior was covered in white and a single door stood out. The pickpocket opened the door where the interior was completely dark, save for a mysterious figure who held the only source of light, a single flashlight. It was the young woman in camouflage, complete with the shaded frames and the voicebox that she carries to make her voice unrecognizable. Her black cap completely covered the top of her head.

"So...did you get the pictures?" the woman asked, utilizing the voicebox to speak.

"I took as many of them as I can!" the pickpocket replied, showing her the images of Phineas and ferb, their dad, and Tara.

"Good! Good!" the woman chuckled. "They are doing exactly what I want them to do!"

"What do I do next?" the pickpocket asked, eager to participate in the vile woman's plan.

"I want you to take the credit card of this cheerleader on the Mad Dog squad!" the woman said through the voicebox. She pointed with her black glove on Tara. "It's absolutely essential to my plan to have that credit card in my possession! You are the best pickpocket in town, so I hear! So, don't screw it up!"

"Understood!" the pickpocket replied. The mystery girl guided him to the door with the help of her flashlight.

The pickpocket opened the door and blended into the crowd once more, attempting to find his intended victim that the girl was seeking.

Once the girl closed the door, she chuckled quietly...and evily.

"Jeremy will be mine, Canadace G. Flynn!"


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

(_Veruca's Mansion, 12:30am, London time)_

The thunderstorm continued to rage on, pelting against the windows of the Salt's summer mansion.

Veruca was in her bedroom, pondering on the climatic finale to her diabolical plan of preventing Candace from getting on the squad.

_Let's see, now that I have Miranda taken care of with the photos at the rodeo, I still need to take care of the issue of framing Candace! Now who should be that perfect candidate? _

A slight tap-tap on her door stopped her for a moment.

"Come in!" Veruca grinned.

The door opened and it was Connie.

"Hey, Veruca!"

"Oh, hey Connie!" Veruca replied as she sat on her bed. Lightning flashed through the window and another rumble of thunder boomed.

"I was wondering how you're coming along with the framing Candace thing." Connie said, sitting right next to Veruca.

"Ugh...I still can't find a breakthrough idea yet." Veruca grunted with a little bit of frustration. "I have the perfect idea of framing Candace, but I don't have the perfect person!"

"Why not use that Suzy Johnson child?" Connie suggested. "She seems to be more than capable of taking Candace down!"

"I mean the perfect person to escort her! The framing of Candace is going to occur during the night and my ninja costumes do not work during the daytime." Veruca clarified, "My girls are already stretched thin as it is because of Sandi's 18th birthday party coming up on the 11th! And I do want that party to be perfect for her!"

"What theme did she decide?" Connie asked.

"Sandy told me to go with a Diamond Hollywood Princess theme." Veruca explained, sitting down on the bed again. "It's going to be extremely big! I'm gonna have MC Honey, Britina, and the Oh Boyz listed as the A-list guests for entertainment! Especially with the surround-sound stage that Reb has at her mansion..."

"Veruca?" Connie wondered as Veruca stared up at the ceiling.

"Oooh, and I'm gonna have _My Stupid Spoiled 18th _record the whole thing and have it shown world wide...!"

Connie repeatedly snapped her fingers right in front of Veruca's face.

"Um, earth to Veruca? We've got the Flynn girl's life to destroy first!"

Veruca was about to slip into a delusion of planning the over-the-top party for her best friend, and longtime member of the MMP. But she came to, knowing where her priority lies in.

"Oh, sorry, Connie! You're right! But how can we both frame Flynn, sending her to jail, and plan for Sandy's party at the same time?" Veruca pondered, pacing the floor while another flash of lightning shone through the windows, followed by thunder. "We can't obviously contact Camille or London since they're out of town for the summer. Not to mention that Reb is handling the guest list! And finally, Devilla is mailing out the invites!"

"Surely there's one other girl on our squad would be capable of escorting Suzy in the dead of night." Connie replied. "One that doesn't have a busy schedule..."

Her cell phone rang on the other side of the room on one of her golden dressers.

"I so don't feel like walking to the other side!" Veruca groaned as she grabbed the intercom, which connected to a PA system that fed throughout the mansion. "Get the nearest servant to my room to fetch me my cell phone!"

Servant 119, whom was in the hallway, came into the bedroom and bowed to Veruca before running on over to the dresser. He grabbed the phone and gave it to the heiress.

"Thank you!" Veruca grinned, snatching the phone out of Servant 119's hands.

"Anytime, O Heiress!" Servant 119 replied before leaving her bedroom and closing the door.

Veruca answered her phone.

* * *

><p><em>V: This is Miss Veruca Salt? To whom am I speaking to?<em>

It was a voice that she hadn't heard in the past three weeks.

_Heya, Veruca! It's me, Kitty Wilde! I'm finally back from my vacation!_

Veruca registered that name in her brain. It was the cheerleader, and MMP recruit, that she had taken underneath her wing since the beginning of her junior year. Kitty had gone out camping in an isolated area of California's wilderness.

_V: Ohhhhhh! Hey, Kitty, how was the camping vacation?_  
><em>K: It was totally miserable! I had to listen to my parents' horrible ghost stories, I didn't know how to make s'mores, and, to top it off, there wasn't any cell phone coverage for miles around! I wasn't able to get any calls or texts through! I even had to...le gasp...actually physically talk with my parents around a campfire!<em>  
><em>V: That's so totally not fun! <em>  
><em>K: Agreed. So, um, where are you right now?<em>

_V: I'm across the pond in the UK right now, London to be exact._

_K: Awesome! Are you gonna get me anything?_  
><em>V: Of course! They have all these wonderful ass-bearing jeans that we can wear once school's back in session!<em>  
><em>K: The boys will totally have to look at our hot asses!<em>  
><em>V: Yes, they will! It's totally going to be eye candy for them! Anywho, you've come quite a long way since we have first met!<em>

* * *

><p>(<em>11 months ago, August)<em>

Kitty stood before the front doors at Middleton High on her first day of school, books in hand and backpack on her back. She was wearing a pink crop-top shirt with a pair of low-rise denim jeans and sneakers on.

She had been a cheerleading spotter at Eastside Jr. High over in Hancock County along the coast, but her father had gotten a new job over as a executive at Starlet Oil, so the Wildes made the move to their new house in the eastern part of Middleton. However, it was also because Kitty was being a bully to the other Eastside Jr. High Eagle cheerleaders, forcing three cheerleaders to quit the squad before her parents made the right decision to transfer.

* * *

><p>Once the necessary tranfer papers were signed and filed, she waited out her freshman year over at George Washington Carver Junior High, the formerly all-black high school in Middleton until the school system integrated in 1968. Carver Junior High, one of the four junior high schools in Middleton, usually handled the eastern part of the city.<p>

All students of the ninth grade in the school district usually have two choices. They can go on over to Middleton High in the 9th grade building and become eligible for varsity sports or wait until their sophmore year to go to the high school and stay at the junior high level. Kitty, being a transfer student, had to choose the latter since transfers had to sit out an entire academic year before participating in sports.

It was there that she got her first glimpse of some of the cheerleaders that Kim usually hung around with, mainly Jessica and Crystal. Kitty, in the meantime, ignored them as she blended in with rest of the Carver Junior High student body throughout her freshman year without any incidents, hiding any sort of malice from others.

Kitty was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the school. It had over 3,300 students over the span of three grades, and it didn't include the 650 students that were housed in the 9th grade building. She had already gotten lost in two of her classes, so Ron Reeger often helped her find them.

* * *

><p>It was now already lunchtime and she was assigned to Cafeteria 1, for there were three cafeterias on the premises, seating 500 students each. Cafeteria 1 was located in C-Hall.<p>

Kitty gathered up her lunch, which consisted of mystery meat slop with gravy, rice and mashed potatoes, a small slice of pecan pie, a banana and white milk.

She looked with disgust at the meat.

"Ugh...I so totally can't eat that! I don't even think it's alive!"

And then she looked at the senior tables. She stared at them with envy as they were served with the finest delicassies that there were to offer. Stuffed shrimp...hor d'erves...wonderful grape slushies! Kitty sat down at an empty seat, only looking at the senior tables and cheerleader tables, including one particular Veruca Salt and her gaggle of girls, the Mean Middleton Posse.

"Man...if I joined the Middleton High cheer squad, it would be so much better than this food! I just wish if something happened to me that could allow me to get to the cheerleading table..."

Meanwhile, Tara was chatting with Kim. The two sophmore girls were walking along, looking at disgust with Veruca.

"I cannot believe that little urchin!" Kim growled a little, seeting at Veruca.

"Putting ice cream down the back of our cheer uniforms was one thing, trashing Bonnie's car and having the Rockwallers foot the bill for shoddy repairs is bad enough!" Tara exclaimed.

"I know, Tara! It's totally unfair that the Rockwallers got gouged on the repair bill!" Kim said.

"But yesterday...YESTERDAY...this is about the worst thing that she has ever done!" Tara yelled in frustration.

"Do tell!" Kim said, "She's got a whole laundry list of it!"

"She decided to put up an advertisement of hair growth starring herself..." Tara began on the latest of Veruca's exploits.

"That doesn't seem so bad..." Kim said in reply, "I see advertisements for hair growth all the time from celebrities!"

"Veruca put said advertisement in a hospital ward of children with terminal cancer!" Tara shouted, clenching her tray hard.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, flabbergasted, "That's just...cruel and heartless!"

"I tell you, Kim, she's completely out-of-control!" Tara said, looking at Kim, "The sooner that she leaves Middleton High, or hopefully drops out, the better!"

While Tara was ranting on Veruca's latest exploit, she slipped on a wet spot on the cafeteria floor.

"Whoa...whoa...WHOAAAAAA!"

Tara shouted while barely holding onto the tray. The mystery meat gruel was flung into the air, landing directly on Kitty while the plastic bowl clattered to the floor.

"What the HELL?!" Kitty screamed, the mystery meat slop covering her carefully-groomed hair.

She quickly turned around to see what perpetrator spilled the disgusting food on her. Kitty shot daggers into Tara's eyes! Tara and Kim froze in position.

"You good-for-nothing BITCH!" Kitty shouted, grabbing Tara's green top by the collar. Gruel was dripping fom her face filled with rage, malice, and anger.

"I had my hair carefully groomed for my first day here from being transferred from Eastside High, and YOU had to RUIN IT!"

"But..but...but..." Tara stammered, "I didn't do it! It was an accident!"

"The only 'accident' you'll get is an accidental rearrangement to your ugly face!"

Kitty clenched her fist and was about to give Tara a free trip to the emergency room when Kim quickly held Kitty's fist in a vice-grip, sneering at her.

"You would have to go through me first if you even DARE to lay a hand on Tara!" the redhead growled.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be, little girl?" Kitty bit back, taunting her.

Unfortunately, Kitty forgot whom she was dealing with.

"The name is Kimberly Ann Possible and don't you EVER forget it in this or any other sitch! I'm the girl who can do anything!"

Kitty recognized the words that Kim spoke through her mouth, and immediately backed away from her, releasing her grip from Tara's top collar. She had seen Kim before on television a couple of times.

"That's what I thought!" Kim smirked.

Kitty angrily stormed out of the cafeteria, but before she left, she vowed.

"I will get even on you, Tara! Just watch!"

She propped open the cafeteria entrance doors and slammed them shut.

A few seconds later, she opened them again and screamed, pointing to Kim.

"And you too, POSSIBLE!"

Kitty slammed the cafeteria doors a second time. The slamming sound was harder than the first.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Veruca, from the cheerleading table where the Posse sat at, saw what was unfolding between Kitty, Kim and Tara. The other girls that were a part of that vile group were Rebecca, Miranda, Carmelita, and Connie. All five of them were in the usual purple two-piece cheer uniforms, for they were going to have the ice cream social that evening, where Middleton High would introduce their fall sports teams.

Rebecca, sitting next to her best friend, asked, "Should we handle the bit of fresh meat here?" All transfers to Middleton High from other schools were often called fresh meat by the upper echelons of the Food Chain. "She was about to punch the lights out of Queen!"

"Yeah," Miranda agreed, "That was supposed to be our victim! Well, besides her, Possible, and Rockwaller!"

"No!" Veruca said to her friend, "We musn't get involved in any physical altercations! Remember what our MMP code said!"

"I know Veruca!" Rebecca sighed, and repeated what was mentioned in their Code of Conduct, "We cannot send our victims to the emergency room or, in the worse case scenario, the morgue. The only damage that we do is to the victim's pride and/or dignity." However, the vile blonde added, "But...she isn't a part of our group!"

"Precisely. Even though Possible has stopped a potential fight, this new girl now harbors a grudge against both of those damn do-gooders!" Veruca explained.

"So in other words..." Carmelita added, "...you want her to join the MMP because of her hate against the ginger-sniffer and the blonde-sniffer?"

"Bingo, Carm! You hit the point right on the nose!" Veruca chuckled.

"But how? She isn't even on the cheer squad! And summer tryouts are already over!" Rebecca said.

Veruca just kept that evil grin, holding up the 463-page book of the Middleton Cheer Code.

"That's why we have the Code, Reb! Let me refer to you to page 263!" the heiress snickered, opening up the book to that page.

"The tryout section!" Rebecca recognized. She, like all the cheerleaders on the squad, knew that codebook through and through.

"That's right!" Veruca replied, scanning the book for the section concerning transfer cheerleader from other school districts.

"Ahhh..." she said with a satisfying hiss, "Section 5, Paragraph C, Sentence 2-3! And I quote, 'If a prospective Mad Dog cheerleader is a transfer from other school districts, begins her school year in August, and is either a freshman or sophomore, she is eligible for cheer tryouts in December. However, she has to sit out a calendar year from the time she enrolls at Middleton High before joining the squad in either her sophomore or junior year, depending on the case.' So you see, girls, there is a way for this girl to join our squad...AND our Posse!"

"Doesn't she need to perform three pranks in the span of a calender year before she joins our Posse?" Miranda asked.

"That's what it says in our charter!" Veruca replied, "And that's how we're going to get this new piece of meat onto our squad...and onto our group! All we need is some way to allow the new girl to get back at Tara without sending her to the hospital! Something that would destroy that bitch's dignity in a unique way!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ron entered the cafeteria, donning the complete Middleton Mad Dog mascot.<p>

Veruca turned her head and groaned, "Oh, crap! Not this BS again..."

"WOOOO!" Ron yelled like a wild Indian as he jumped on the table where Kim, Monique, and Tara were sitting at. "The Mad Dog is IN THE ZONE!" He pumped as much banana cream foam as he could from the mouth.

"Ron, please save the spray for the ice cream social!" Kim pleaded.

"I totally can't wait, KP! The Mad Dog has to show off that spray, just to see if it works!"

_Don't spray that shit...don't spray that shit... _Veruca thought to herself. She had to spend over $700 to clean her uniform, especially that cheer patch that symbolized her dominance, and oppression, over the squad.

And just as she feared, Ron sprayed the banana cream foam all over the cafeteria, getting some of it on Kim and her friends. Most of it ended up on the mystery meat on the trays of other students which, admittedly, gave it a better taste than before. However, Veruca was also relieved that none of that dreaded foam landed on her important cheer uniform.

Kim was a little bothered about having banana foam on her cheer uniform, but she can live with it. Tara was a little bit frightened by it since the health club incident.

"Okay, Mad Dog!" Kim snarked "Let's save the foam until the pep rally!" She also peered her head under the table, "Tara, you can come out from under

"He has a secret weapon type of banana foam...cola!" Kim said to her best friend.

"I thought Ron can't use cola for that foam!" Tara replied with a bit of a shudder. She didn't know that Veruca and her hired goons were the ones who gave poor Tara that fear of the foam.

"That would be the diet stuff, Tara." Kim replied "Wade suggested to Ron that he go with the regular cola, cause the aspartame and banana foam do not mix well at all! That's why the health club in town banned our squad for an entire calendar year! The sugar from the regular cola allows him better control of the foam."

"Ohhh...so hopefully the crowd'll be entertained or be laughin' at the poor guy" Monique said.

"Ron's...well...Ron, Monique!" Kim said, picking up her lunch tray. "I'm sure the crowd will like the antics of the Mad Dog for the beginning of sophomore year!"

"Don't worry, KP! Me and Rufus have everything covered for the cheers at the ice cream social tonight! We got the 'Middleton High Fight Song', the 'Go To Heck Lowerton Routine..."

* * *

><p>Veruca scowled from across the cheerleading table with her friends.<p>

"Look at them...that god-awful Mad Dog head that's worn by the worst piece of vermin rat-shit ever to exist on the face of the earth, talking with that stupid ginger-faced bastard! If only I had a giant shaver with clippings, I would like to cut all that red hair off of her ugly worm-ridden head of hers!"

"And for the stupid Mad Dog mascot worn by the Naco-sniffer?" Carmelita asked if Veruca had anything to say about the costume that has been in the MHS traditions for over five decades.

"I am going to muzzle and euthanize the Mad Dog for good, Carmelita!" Veruca replied, "One way or another! But right now, we need to have that new girl onto the MMP ASAP!"

* * *

><p>(<em>4:00pm)<em>

That afternoon, the Middleton High cheerleaders practiced their routine with Veruca, as usual, on the top of the pyramid. Rebecca, Miranda, and Carm consisted the second row. Kim, Bonnie, Tara, and Jessica were at the bottom of the period.

"You think Veruca gained any weight?" Kim asked, groaning under the weight of the girls.

"I would take it that she had one too many drums of fried chicken!" Bonnie replied, straining.

"Would you girls be quiet!" Veruca barked, "This pyramid requires a lot of concentration!"

"Sorry to interrupt your perfect little pyramid, Your Majesty!" Kim muttered to herself.

However, balance to the pyramid was lost as the cheerleaders fell to the mat in a pile of humanity when they heard a cell phone ring.

"Okay..." Veruca seethed, getting off the cheerleaders. "Who's the culprit that wrecked my pyramid!" She looked at among the girls that participated in the pyramid.

"Was it you...Possible?!" Veruca glared at her nemesis.

"So not me, mean V! I was trying to focus on your stupid pyramid!" Kim shot back. "Maybe it's because one of the spotters that you assigned to the routine was talking on her phone!" She angrily pointed to Elizabeth, the tough-faced cheerleader on the MMP but was always soft when it came to talking with cute boys on the phone. Although she had brought Elizabeth in as the original group to be the muscle on the possee, this trait had annoyed Veruca, especially during practices.

"Like, oh my gosh, Jason was totally, like, staring at me in the hallway. I, so like, just almost died on the floor...!"

Ron then came busting through the gym doors, clad in the complete Mad Dog uniform. As usual, he was pumping away at the foam from the pump inside the mask. Luckily, he didn't get any of the foam on Veruca's cheer uniform.

"AWOOO! AWOOO! MAD DOG'S IN THE HOUSE!"

"Ron!" Kim complained, "A little late for the entrance?"

"Sorry, KP! The mask took me a little bit longer to put on than usual!" Ron apologized, sitting on the bleachers.

"It's okay, Ron, but we'll handle that later." Kim insisted, "Right now, I got a nutjob on the cheer squad on my hands!"

_Soon enough, Stoppable _Veruca thought, glaring at Ron as he sat the mask down right next to him, dripping foam from the wood bleachers, _that Mad Dog mascot of more than five decades is going to be euthanized!_

"Maybe I should replace her with another spotter on my group!" Veruca countered. "Someone who won't be attached to her phone all the time! And someone who'll perfect my routines!"

"I would like to see you find another spotter on your Posse, Veruca!" Kim snarked with a smirk, touching Veruca's nose twice. "Because none of them are good at spotting!"

"We'll see about that, Possible!" Veruca huffed before clapping her hands. This indicated that the practice came to a merciful end.

"Okay, girls, the routine is over! Now I want to see your asses at the basketball arena at 5:30 sharp for the social! Do not be late!" the evil cheerleading captain proclaimed

And so, all the other Mad Dog cheerleaders walked on out of the gym. Veruca's girls went first. They all stuck their tongues out in unison at Ron.

Ron felt insulted at all those mean cheerleaders taunting him. Then again, he had gotten used to it from the Posse.

Kim and her cheerleaders, however, came to Ron's aid.

* * *

><p>Outside the cheerleading gym, Veruca and her girls were awaiting the limousine to take them to one of the Posse's mansions to get ready for the upcoming ice cream social. She was in a maroon dress adorned with jewelry and extremely expensive red high heels.<p>

"So what prank do you wanna do against one of Kim's girls?" Connie asked.

"I still dunno." Veruca replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "The bigger question should be what should we do to ALL of Kim's girls! What should be our signature prank that we can inflict on them without sending them to the hospital, yet at the same time, extremely humiliating to them."

Kitty was walking along the sidewalk, slurping her grape slushee that she bought from the convenience store across the street after school. Veruca first looked at the girl.

"She must be the one who bullied Queen earlier today at lunch..." she recalled.

"How can you tell?" the young 16-year old Camille Leon asked, petting her cat Debutante. She wasn't with the other cheerleders when the incident occurred.

The peanut heiresses cautiously eyed that purple concoction of crushed ice and flavored syrup with extreme interest.

"I think I got an idea!" Veruca grinned.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Kitty walked up to where the Posse was, slurping on her slushee in one hand and holding the map of Middleton High in the other.

"Hey, um, can you help me find where the ice cream social is?" she asked, looking at the map.

Normally, if the new student was a nerd or someone on the low end of the Food Chain, she would've pushed them into a mud puddle. Kitty, though, was an entirely different sitch because of what Veruca and the Posse had witnessed hours earlier in the lunchroom.

"It's on the north side of campus, at the basketball arena." Veruca replied, "You must be the new girl, I assume."

"Yeah, my name's Kitty Wilde. I just arrived today...only to have my lunch period ruined by two idiotic girls named Tara and Kim Possible!" Kitty said, sneering when she said those names. "

"Well, you're just in luck!" Veruca chuckled, "We hate those little bitches as much as you do! Usually, it would come out even to see which of those two gets on my nerves more, but Possible would edge out Queen!"

"Yeah..." Rebecca agreed, looking at the new girl, "...you definitely need that map! The campus is pretty big with over 3000 students!"

"So I should keep it a little longer." Kitty replied, putting her slushie on the large concrete steps.

Miranda nodded and said, "Also be aware if you get Barkin as a substitute. They say that he is the meanest teacher in all of Middleton High!"

"Though he claims that he's 'tough but fair', I beg to differ!" Rebecca added. "Although it was nice of your dad to allow us to wear out ass- bearing jeans around school!"

"Yeah!" Veruca chuckled, fluffing her hair, "It's so nice for my Daddy to be the head of the school board! Oh, and having $59 billion dollars also helps too!"

"So tell me, Kitty." Veruca continued the conversation, "Are you a cheerleader?"

"I was." Kitty replied. "Used to be a spotter at Eastside Junior High before I moved here. I couldn't cheerlead at Carver Junior High because I was a transfer."

"Well..." Veruca said before coming up to Kitty to whisper in her ear.

"I usually don't tell my girls this, and this is between you and me, but we _really _do need a new spotter. The one that we currently have that's usually the muscle on my group of girls seems to be getting more and more addicted to her phone lately. Her name is Elizabeth and she isn't keeping an eye on my pyramids and routines and it's pissing me off! I really want to get rid of her from my squad, but I don't know how. If you tell Elizabeth this, I won't be speaking to you ever again and my girls will get every chance to humiliate you in front of the entire student body! Do I make my point across?!"

Kitty's pupils grew shorter in fear.

There was something about Veruca's whispers that gave Kitty a lot of chills, particularly the threats.

Kitty quickly nodded her head.

Veruca then added, "Now, keep very strongly in mind that you are no longer at Eastside Jr. High, Kitty! Middleton High is the big leagues! Our squad is the best in the nation and I want to keep it that way! Plus, we like to dress up more than other squads when it comes to entering the football games! What I'm wearing right now is acutally my outfit for the Lowerton game this year!"

"I'm also thinking that you want me to change my wardrobe." Kitty assumed, looking down at her outfit. It was a stark contrast to the fancy outfits that the Posse members had on.

"Definitely!" Veruca replied, "What you need is a long list of clothes, and accessories, from the Stupid Spoiled Brat Store, Country Club Banana, and the Biyetch Store. But that'll come within the next several weeks. Rebecca, Sandy and I will be more than happy to provide you with the credit cards!"

"In the meantime..." she continued, extending her hand out, "...would you like to join the Middleton Mad Dog cheer squad and our Mean Middleton Posse?"

"Yes!" Rebecca gleefully replied, accepting her invitation.

"Congratulations, Kitty Wilde!" Veruca decreed, explaining what will happen next, "You are now a prospective member of both the Middleton High cheerleaders and the Mean Middleton Posse! Since you know at least some knowledge of cheerleading, me and Rebecca will teach you some of the more moderate to advanced moves of the squad."

Then, eyeing that slushee on the concrete steps, Veruca said, "Why don't you take a brief little walk with me and Reb? Oh and bring your slushee thing along!"

Kitty replied with a quick yes and picked up her slushee. Rebecca got up from where she sat.

"What about us?" Miranda asked.

"I've contacted my servants to pick you girls up in one of my limousines." Veruca said to the other girls, "I will give the signal to the limousine to pick us up after we are done with the walk!"

As if on cue, one of Veruca's limousines pulled up in the parking lot.

"Understood, Veruca!" Miranda replied. Turning to Connie and Carmelita, she added "Come on, girls! Let's plan our weekend shopping trip to Europe!"

Connie and Carmelita picked up their handbags and went inside the limousine.

As it drove off for now, Veruca, Rebecca, and Kitty were alone now.

"So now..." Veruca grinned, looking at the sidewalk, "...our walk?"

Kitty eagerly agreed and walked alongside Veruca. Rebecca followed behind them.

Veruca began to explain to Rebecca of what the MMP usually does.

"The Posse began back in my freshman year of Middleton High, shortly after I gained the captain position from Miss Possible! It was in response to the fact that both Kimberly Ann and I were on the same squad." Veruca explained the origins of the Posse. "I gathered some junior and senior girls that were just as mean and bitchy as I was and, along with me, Reb, Connie and Carm, formed the first version of the Posse!"

"But how can you, a freshman, control a group of mean girls that are juniors and seniors?" Kitty asked, hands in her jeans pockets.

"It's not about seniority, Kitty!" Veruca snickered, "It's all about the mean deeds that you have done. While they have taken candy from babies, I pushed kids with special needs to the floor. When they were putting nerds in trash cans, I set the torch to a bankrupt Christian-themed amusement park run by my formerly rich abusive uncle and stripped him of his inheritance. And when they were merely telling girls like Kim that they were ugly, my servants ran over Tara's kitten and I personally kicked it in a nearby ditch! That was the clincher that made me president over the Posse!"

"Go on..." Kitty insisted. She would like nothing more than to humiliate Tara, as if the poor blonde didn't have enough enemies.

"Anyways, we have a code of conduct for new and upcoming members of the Posse." Veruca continued, "Since it's a 20-page booklet that you have to read, I'll spare you the details and tell you the three most important rules in order:

First and foremost: Do not EVER become friends with Kim or her little prostitues! We do not want any one of our Posse members to become friends with Possible or those lowlife swine that she's usually with, especially with one Ron Stoppable! You would risk expulsion from my squad and from the Posse if you do so and we would tie all your bras and panties to the MHS flagpole!

Secondly: We NEVER send our victims to the hospital or, worse-case scenario, the morgue! As a member of the Posse, the only harm that I would prefer to see on the victim is pure humiliation, and, yes, some crying and sobbing. I can see that you now hold a grudge against the little Tara bitch, but I strongly advise you to never lay any blows on her or anyone else that would warrant the ambulance. If she ends up in the emergency room, I could have a big lawsuit against me that not even my lawyers would defend against! And I would lose some of my hard-earned money! So, simply put, don't harm them in the physical manner.

And finally: If we do plan something major against Kimberly or one of cheerleaders, do not ever mess up or sabotage any phase of it! Again, if you do, then you would be kicked out of the Possee and reduced to scrub cheerleader, no questions asked!"

Rebecca added, "Oh and, if you don't know what a scrub cheerleader is, they often have to do meanial tasks for the other cheerleaders, including us! Scrubbing the gym floor, cleaning the bathrooms, dusting off the pom-poms off every speck of dirt, and taking our glam pre-game outfits to the dry cleaners! It's one step before a cheerleader gets kicked out of the squad."

"Do they ever participate in routines?" Kitty questioned.

"Nope!" Veruca said, "We usually forbid it under the Code!"

"The Code?" Kitty asked, baffled.

Veruca took out a copy of the Code, that is, her copy of the Code with a very expensive purple leather book cover with the letter V on it, and began to explain its tradition in the cheer squad.

"The Middleton Cheer Code is our Bible to being on this squad, Kitty! It is a 463-page book of dos and don'ts within the squad. Of course, some of the rules were made in the 50s and 60s and, thus, no longer needed for our generation. Every rule has to be approved by the captain, in this case, myself, and the cheer sponsors before it goes in the book! It is THE status symbol of me, the cheer captain of this squad, to hold a copy of this book! As for the other cheerleaders, whatever the book says goes! A copy will be delivered to you within a week! Study it very carefully!"

Kitty couldn't help but be amazed at what responsibilites lied within the Middleton Cheer Code book.

"Since you are a transfer, though, you would have to wait until next August to join the squad." Veruca said, flipping the pages of the Code. "According to the rules of the book, it would take you one calendar year before you can become an official member of the cheer squad."

"But what can I do till then?" Kitty asked as her interest in the Middleton Cheer Squad, and the Posse, grew and grew.

"For the cheerleading part, you can try out in December since the August Freshman-Sophmore tryouts have come and gone." Veruca replied, "There will be fewer girls too. From what I have on my emails, only about 20 girls are going to do the December tryouts!"

"That few?" came the reply from Kitty.

"Well..." Veruca giggled a little, "...you can't wear just your cheer outfit in the dead of winter!"

"Well, the fewer girls in my competition, the better!" Kitty said, slurping what was left of her slushee. "What about for your posse?"

"For my group, you must perform three major pranks over the span of a year in order to join, and they aren't just like your usual cat-calls to losers like Possible, or shoving nerds in a locker. They have to be extremely humiliating and demoralizing the victim at the same time!" Veruca explained. "For example, I've been wanting to get rid of the Middleton Mad Dog since the Naco-eating asshole Stoppable is occupying the position. But the only question is...how! How in the hell do I get rid of Stoppable from that mascot?! We need something big, something...epic that would get him to resign!"

Kitty nodded her head with excitement on her face, understanding what it took to get in the gaggle of vile girls. She approached a nearby recycling bin and was about to throw the empty plastic cup away when Veruca held her hand on it.

"First of all, Kitty, where did you get that slushee from?" she asked with an evil grin.

"The convenience store across the street, Veruca. Why?" Kitty wondered about Veruca's intentions, pointing to the convenience store.

"Ugh..." Rebecca groaned, "I so don't like to have extra carbs!"

"Reb!" Veruca smiled evily, "We're not gonna drink the slushees! I think we may have the perfect method of revenge against Possible's little bitches!"


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

(_6pm)_

Around 4,000 people gathered around the large basketball arena for the ice cream social.

The PA from Mike R. Phone blared through the PA among the unaminous cheering of the parisians that proudly wore the purple and gold. The basketball court was covered with cheer mats. The volleyball, slow-pitch sofball and boys/girls swimming teams were on the north stands. The boys and girls cross county teams and all 88 Middleton Mad Dog football players that made it to Coach Barkin's final roster all sat on the south stands.

_And heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere come yourrrrrrrrrr Mad Dog Cheerleaders!_

All 25 Mad Dog cheerleaders ran out of both the East and West tunnels, led of course by Veruca. They went on the mats and performed their routine while doing a variety of cartwheels.

* * *

><p>(<em>2 hours later)<em>

Once the routine, which lasted for forty minutes, ended and that all of the fall teams were introduced, the cheerleaders ran back into the east tunnel into the locker room intended for them.

"That was an okay routine girls." Veruca said calmly with Connie and Rebecca at her left and right side "But we need to prepare for tomorrow's upcoming jamboree...even though those games don't count in the standings. So gather your things, head out, and get some rest."

The other girls sighed and gathered up their belongings.

Rebecca came to Veruca and whispered in her ear, "Should we do the slushy thing now?"

"Not yet, Reb!" Veruca instructed. "Wait until there are no witnesses around before we do it!"

"Understood!" Rebecca replied. "We'll wait for your signal!"

Tara was now in her green top and CB baggy cargoes while Kim donned her yellow medeival-like shirt and jeans.

"So, Kim, wanna do a sleepover this weekend at my house?" Tara asked with a smile.

"I'll see if I can ask my parents about it. They'll probably say yes!" Kim said as she picked up the pom-poms and put them in her cheer bag.

"Maybe we can see what's been up with the Oh Boyz lately!" Tara squealed, holding up a CD of the Oh Boyz latest album, "And we'll listen to their latest hits!"

"Tara, you definitely read my mind!" Kim laughed a little.

The two friends then walked out of the locker room, whistling along in the hallways. Unknown to them, their nastiest rivals were right behind them, hiding along the lockers of the hallways.

Kim stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked behind her. She saw nothing.

"Kim? What is it?" Tara asked.

"I have that strange feeling that someone is watching us!" Kim replied, suspicion in her voice.

And just when they turned around, Veruca then jumped out in front of Kim and Tara!

"Veruca?" Kim exclaimed with surprise, almost jumping out of her shoes, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, can't you see we're trying to just walk through the hallways of Middleton High in peace?!" Tara said, her blue eyes suspiciously looking at the vile cheerleader.

"I just wanted to give you a facial for all that hard work that you and your girls put into in tonight's pep really..." Veruca replied in a calm yet conniving manner, seeing her girls approaching behind both Kim and Tara.

"What are you trying to imply, Veruca?" Kim asked with a sneer.

Then with her victims trapped, Veruca yelled.

"NOW!"

Veruca jumped out of the way as Kim and Tara looked behind them.

Rebecca and Kitty threw the contents of the slushies at the girls from their cups. Rebecca's was blue while Kitty's was red.

The poor girls were now drenched from the contents of the slushies thrown at them by both Rebecca and Kitty.

Kim's mouth was wide open in shock. Tara had that same scared and surprised look that Kim had.

"Veruca?! What was the meaning of that?" Kim demanded, the contents of the slushie dripping wet from her face.

"It's just to 'cool you down' for a while, Possible!" Veruca taunted. "It's a slushie facial!"

Tara was stunned when she saw Kitty, holding that cup triumphantly in her hand.

"That's for revenge for lunch, bitch!" Kitty smirked.

"But it was an acci..." Tara pleaded before Kitty interruped her with a wag of her finger.

"Talk to the hand, Queen, 'cause it ain't listening to you!" Kitty joined in on the taunting.

"This is like getting slapped on the face...with an iceberg!" Kim exclaimed. "I am so going to tell your daddy on the school board for this!"

"Your idle threats don't scare me, Possible!" Veruca snarked.

Kim angrily replied, "I'll tell him that what you did...this slushy facial...is an implement of bullying!"

"Go ahead!" Veruca smirked.

"Oh, believe me, Salt! I would!" Kim growled as she turned to a soaked Tara. "Come on, Tara, let's go!"

Tara followed her best friend through the hallways, throughly humiliated by the slushie facial.

* * *

><p>(<em>1 week later)<em>

"WHAT?! The slushies aren't instruments of bullying?!"

Kim was baffled by the ruling handed down from the Middleton School Board at the Possible household.

"This is totally unfair, Mom!" she complained. "Why does her father have to be wrapped around her finger all the time?!"

Ann replied, "Probably because he spoils her a lot..."

"You got that right, Mom! It just annoys me, though, that Veruca gets away with a lot of things. First, the school board allowed her and her girls to wear some low-rise jeans that show off her behind at school and now this!"

"Don't worry, Kim! Even though the Salts and Starlets have the money, what me and you father have is far more valuable than all the wealth those two awful families have." Ann said with compassion for her daughter.

"And that woud be...?" Kim asked.

"Our love for you, of course!" Ann replied with a soft smile.

"Aww, Mom!" Kim cooed before giving her mom a huge hug around the waist. "You're just simply the greatest!"

"Thanks, dear!" Ann said, breathing confidence in her young daughter.

However, Ann stood back, parting from their hug, and began to stammer

"Uh...uh..., Kimberly?"

"What's wrong, Mom?" Kim asked, looking at her mother's scared face.

A small drone hovering seven feet over Kim's head was carrying two cups filled with slushies, one red, one green in a pair of cupholders. The drone flipped the cupholders and the contents on the slush fell on poor Kim's hair.

"WHAT THE?!"

She look around for the culprits and saw the Tweebs from the kitchen. Jim was the one who had the drone controller in his hands.

"You...little...MONSTERS! I would so love to be an only child right now when I get done with you two!"

Jim: "We so gotta..."

Tim "...get out here!"

Jim and Tim gave chase to their angry sister around the house.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

(_Later that night, still at the flashback)_

It was all dark and quiet around the Queen household at two in the morning. Tara was in her bed, thinking of the big game that they have to cheer for tomorrow.

Unknown to her, she was about to become the victim of a very cruel prank by the Posse.

One of Veruca's servants silently drove up the girls in the limousine to the Queen house.

"We're here at the Queen house!" the chauffeur said silently to Veruca in the back part of the limousine.

Present in the back part of the limousine was Veruca, Rebecca, Miranda, Carmelita, and Kitty. Also present were boxes of discarded panties and bras.

"Now..." Veruca said, "...this is going to be your first major prank in your journey to become a member of our Posse. We are going to throw those bras and panties right in the direction of both Queen's room and at her grandfather's stupid tree that's been in her front yard for too long and we're gonna call her a lot of nasty things!"

"Yes! Just lemme grab a few bras and insult the bitch!" Kitty proclaimed.

"First of all..." Veruca grinned, taking out a pack of cigarettes from her purse and a lighter, "...you need to light up!"

Kitty just stood there, slack-jawed, as the group of fifteen and sixteen year old took the cigarettes, one by one. They flicked the lighter until they got the perfect light and lit up the tobacco contained in the cigarettes. Cigarette smoke filled the air as the girls breathed it out and opened the sunroof of the limo to allow the cigarette smoke to escape. Not surpisingly, the girls began to cough from all the chemicals contained in the cigarettes from their lungs.

"Whoa! That's really hardcore!" Kitty said while coughing, "Could I have one?"

Veruca gave one to Kitty and the lighter as well. Kitty lit up the cigarette and began to cough.

After a few minutes, the girls then had the two servants carry the boxes of bras out of the limo to the grass.

"That's good enough, servants." Veruca said while taking another huff of the cigarette, "You two can go back to the limo for now!"

The two servants, numers 490 and 555, both bowed to Veruca and went to the limousine.

With a boxcutter, Rebecca opened the top of the box that revealed a lot of bras and panties of different sizes and colors.

"Now, Kitty...and my other girls" Veruca instructed them, cigarette dangling from her mouth, "Throw those bras and panties into their tree in the front yard and at Tara's window!" She pointed to a tall oak in the front yard of Tara's house that has been there for at least 100 years and then to Tara's window.

The girls, still with cigarettes in their mouths, dove into the box and grabbed a few panties and bras and started to throw them on both the family tree and at Tara's window. While they were doing that, they called her a lot of vicious names, including 'fatass', 'lard-ass', 'under-developed bitch', 'prostitute', and 'dumb blonde ass'.

Tara, from her bedroom window, looked down below at the Posse. She couldn't make out the malicious words, but, knowing the infamous nature of the MMP, she could tell that none of them were kind. She began to sob once she saw the discarded bras and panties dangling down from her grandfather's tree.

Once the Posse extinguished their cigarettes in a nearby bird bath, Veruca whistled to Servant 555, whom was carrying a container of lighter fluid. He poured it strategically over the lawn of the Queen house. Kitty tossed her discarded cigarette a safe distance away from the area where the lighter fluid was marked on the lawn. The embers from the tobacco ignited the lighter fluid as the orange, yellow and red flames showed off the word 'BITCH' in capital letters.

Tara was now sobbing uncontrably at this garish display of the degradation of her self-esteem.

Later, Kim had to talk some sense into Tara to ignore Veruca's taunts and cat-calls and to hold her head up high.

* * *

><p>(<em>back to the present day)<em>

_K: Indeed I have! Picking on that Queen was the best thing that I've ever done._

_V: (laughing) That was totally the best part when you flicked that cig in her lawn and called her a worthless abomination, a mistake produced by her mother!_

_K: Yeah! And getting rid of the Mad Dog a few months ago? It was totally priceless!_

_V: It was totally funny seeing Stoppable cry like the ass-wipe that he is!_

_K: Totally worth it!_

_V: And thanks to Possible doing the dirty work of eliminating that annoying Elizabeth from my squad for me! (chuckles) I have put Miranda temporarily in charge of the spotting until you claim it once the December tryouts are overwith!_

_K: So now that two pranks are in the books for my requirement to become a Posse member, what's going to be the third?_

_V: (clears throat) The third and final prank that I want you to perform is to escort a little six-year old girl. _

_K: A six-year old girl? I can do that in my sleep!_

_V: (rolls eyes) Just let me continue!_

_K: Oops, sorry, Veruca._

_V: Anyways, you will guide this child to wherever our victim is not watching! I will send you a photo via e-mail of who the person is on your laptop. The child will then put a 'toy' in her handbag and when she goes through her handbag and draws it out whenever she pays for something, she'll be arrested on the spot._

_K: Okay, seems simple enough._

_V: Now, here's the more complicated part. The girl in question is a cheerleading recruit under the guide of Possible and her little ugly deformed pets! _

_K: I knew Kim, Tara, and those rats would be involved somehow!_

_V: That's why I want you to humiliate them one final time before you earn your stripes on the Posse! I need you to finish the job what I had started! I got the damn girl trapped in my spider web, now all you have to do is to strike!_

_K: Where and when?_

_V: Whenever she is at her lowes, Kitty. Also, as I have told the other girls that are involved in the plot, do NOT let yourself be caught by either Possible or her friends! You know what the consequence will be!_

_K: Dont' worry, Veruca! I won't disappoint you!_

_V: And the child you are escorting to carry the 'toy' is the enemy of that girl!_

_K: How can a child take down a teenager?_

_V: Through simple deception, Kitty. I am currently tracking down the teen as we speak through my system of Spy Flies that I have throughout Danville. And speaking of which, the photo of the girl that you will be hunting down should be in your inbox by now._

_I will give you more details as we get closer to ruining that girl's life._

_Ciao, for now!_

_K: Ciao, Veruca!_

* * *

><p>Kitty went into the inbox of her laptop and, there it was, a picture of Candace Flynn. She laughed with malicious intent on causing woe and misery to the poor girl.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Within the walls of Yamanouchi, Sensei levitated down the stairway on a secret passage. It was lit with torches on both sides, providing light to the darkened stone stairwell.

"No fair!" Ron complained as he and Yori trailed right behind him. "When can I get the secret levitating power thingy so that I don't have to climb all these stairs!"

"You and your American-style curiosity! When you're old enough, Stoppable-san!" Yori giggled, "Sensei has mastered it through concentration and experience!"

"I wish I was 20 years older..." Ron groaned.

"So, Stoppable-san..." Yori asked, switching to another topic, "...what has been new with you since the last time we met?"

"Let's see..." Ron said, thinking, "...there was the time I lost my position on the Middleton Mad Dog to Danny Fenton. And that was a total bummer with the Ronster because the Mad Dog had been a part of Middleton High for the last 50 years and me for 18 months."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Stoppable-san!" Yori replied with a sad and concerned look on her face.

"But thanks to KP and her friends, I got back on my feet and decided to try out another thing!" Ron said, his smile returning.

"And that would be...?" Yori wondered.

"Trying out a roster spot for the high school football team!" Ron proudly proclaimed.

"Wait, are you talking about futbol version football or the American gridiron version?" Yori asked, slightly confused.

"The version that was born in the US of A, Yori!" Ron boasted. "High schools, the colleges, the pros! I'm gonna be Ron Stoppable! Bona-fide All-American quarterback for the Middleton Mad Dogs!"

Yori's eyes looked up and down at Ron. Studying his physique, she said, a bit worried for his safety because she had read about the sport from the Yamanouchi library.

"Stoppable-san, what if you get injured playing that sport?"

"Don't worry, Yori! The Ron-man can handle himself out there!" Ron said, "I said it to KP before that I have my teammates to support me!" Then he paused and explained his dilema, "That is..._if _I get on the team and _if _I can handle a 300-lb guy on top of me almost every play."

"Well...I wish you the best of luck on getting on the American football team, Stoppable-san." Yori said, patting Ron on the shoulders.

"Thanks, Yori! It means a lot!" Ron smiled back at her and then added, "So...ummm...what about things on your end? Just chillaxin' this summer?"

Yori giggled and said, "I have been training in the martial arts extremely hard during the summer, Stoppable-san. We only get a small two-week break unlike your two-month for American schools."

"The Ronster has been cruisin' himself through his sophomore year, Yori!" Ron said with pride, even though he barely maintained a C average.

* * *

><p>Once all three reach the bottom of the stairwell, they were well about 80 feet below the grounds of Yamanouchi.<p>

"Stoppable-san." Sensei explained as he landed on the ground from levitating through eight flights of stairs. They came to a stone door with inscriptions and symbols "This place is where the second piece of the Sarutahiko Puzzle is kept! It is guarded by ancient powers destined to ward off intruders!"

Sensei read the inscriptions in Japanese, which is translated as:  
><em>Keeper of the Sarutahiko Puzzle, guard us from unwanted intruders! Grant the rightful heir of Toshimiru access to the sacred room containing this holy piece of the puzzle!<em>

The door opened for all three as they walked on through.

"You and Yori must find at least one of the pieces of the puzzle and destroy it. That way, Monkey Fist cannot access the powers that lie within." Sensei explained their duties to the duo.

"So, um, is there any magical thingey that can help us find that piece of the puzzle?" Ron asked.

Sensei coninued on with the legend of the puzzle.

"After Toshimiru split the puzzle into four pieces with the Lotus Blade, a small group of his warriors carved two Sacred Jade Hands from a jade stone not far from this school. They chanted an incantation which gave the Sacred Jade Hands powers to find the pieces of the Sarutahiko Puzzle. They plotted evil against Toshimiru, which was to dishonor him a second time and trying to take the Lotus Blade from him. However, Toshimiru found out their evil plot and stopped Hiromatu, the leader of the vile group. Once Toshimiru did his penance for the Emperor of Japan, the Emperor forgave him. He also exiled Hiromatu and his men from Japan so that they would never be seen again!"

"Uh-huh. So once that guy was kicked out, what happened with the Jade Hands?" Ron asked.

"Toshimiru scattered the two hands. The first Sacred Jade Hand is in Osaka and the second..." Sensei explained as he opened the doors. "...is right here!"

They were now in a room of sacred artifacts of Yamanouchi. Surrounding them were past tapestries of Yamanouchi when Japan was sealed off from most of the outside world until the 17th century. Electrical lighting illuminated the room and the display cases.

In the very center were two items, the second Jade Hand and the second piece of the Sarutahiko Puzzle. They were guarded by some of the best students that Yamanouchi has.

"Wow! It's like a museum!" Ron commented. "Sensei, it's so cool seeing the past!"

"All the history of our school is in this very room, Stoppable-san!" Sensei explained. "I will lower the glass display case of the Jade Hand so that you and Yori can use it to find one of the remaining puzzle pieces and destroy it before Monkey Fist could get his hands on it."

"No problemo!" Ron grinned.

Sensei then froze for a minute.

"Is there something wrong, Sensei?" Ron asked him.

"Stoppable-san, I sense that there is something wrong!" Sensei exclaimed.

"What is it, Sensei?" Ron asked before going in a karate pose, "Is Monkey Fist near?"

"No...it is something much worse!" Sense replied with urgency, "It's...Possible-san!"

"You mean...KP? Come on!" Ron said, brushing it off at first, "She can beat villains and henchmen up with one eye closed!"

"That is not what I meant, Stoppable-san! She will face against two demons! They had committed horrific acts of violence against their city! One of the demons is blue and the other is yellow!" Sensei said.

"Is there anything else you see?" Ron questioned.

"I can only see Possible-san fighting against them! And then...a large explosion!"

Ron gasped, frightened.

Sensei continued, more worried than ever before "Stoppable-san, once you and Yori seek and destroy the next piece of the Sarutahiko Puzzle, I need you to go back to your city of Middleton and help Possible-san stop those two demons before they...kill her!"

Ron just stood there mortified and shocked. Questions began racing through his head.

Who would want to kill the world-famous Kim Possible, aside from the villain's death traps which always fail? But the more important question that came to Ron's head was...

..._What are the two demons that Sensei is talking about?_

* * *

><p>Outside the Yamanouchi grounds, Monkey Fist stood there in the forest at the back gates of the school with his monkey ninjas.<p>

"Now, where would the second piece be in the school?" he wondered, "Guess I'll have to turn to the Sacred Jade Hand I stole a few days earlier from the History Museum at Osaka!"  
>The Sacred Jade Hand was a hand sculpture made of solid jade with a brass handle at the end of it.<p>

He read the incantation on the handle.

_Sacred Jade Hand_

_True power that I command_

_Seek to me divine power at my side_

_Tell me where the Sarutahiko Puzzle piece hides!_

The Sacred Jade Hand glowed as it shot a green beam at the side of the mountain under Yamanouchi.

"Yes! The second piece is there!" Monkey FIst chattered for joy.

He then turned his head and called out.

"Oh, Bates! Come here at once!"

A loud tremor was felt on the ground as Bates, his former valet, came before him. He had been mutated with the body of a 500-lb gorilla with his facial features still intact. Around his back was a large backpack that contained the first piece of the Sarutahiko Puzzle. The backpack was big enough to carry all four of them since they weighed at least twenty pounds.

"Bates, hurry up! We don't have time to dilly-dally all day!" Monkey Fist insisted.

"Sir, don't you think that we should take a small rest?" Bates wondered.

"If it weren't for me asking Dr. Hall to combine your body with that of a gorilla, then my plan of becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master would not come to fruition and you would be out in the streets of London in the cold!" Monkey Fist muttered to himself.

"Understood, milord!" Bates acknowleged. "Though I do say that running from the long arm of the law could make a gorilla like myself pretty tired."

"There has to be some sort of hidden entrance into the side of that mountain so that I could steal the second piece of the puzzle from them. And I will be halfway towards my Monkey Master goal!" Fist said to his valet-now-turned-mutated gorilla

One of Fist's monkey ninjas nearby leaned on a hidden switch that opened up a hollow rock. Stairs escorted it down a long and cavernous hallway. A sign on the left says 'Emergency Way to Yamanouchi if Bridge is Out'. Lights illuminated the sides of the hallway.

Monkey Fist observed the entrance his monkey ninja stumbled upon.

"Hmm..." he chuckled, "...very convenient!"

Monkey Fist used his hands and feet to observe the dimensions of the entrance. It was big enough for him and his ninjas to go through, but not Bates.

"Bates, I want you to stay here and guard the first piece of the Sarutahiko Puzzle. Don't let anyone get their hands on it!" he commanded.

"Yes, milord!" Bates obeyed.

And so, Monkey Fist traversed down the stairs, along with twenty-five of his monkey ninjas.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

At the Googolplex Mall, Kim and the other girls came out of the Club Banana, cowboy perfumes in hand. They were all smiling and having a good time.

"That's a relief! Now, my cowgirl outfit is totally complete!" Candace exclaimed, looking at the perfume bottle.

"So what are you gonna do now, girl?" Monique asked her.

"I know what she's gonna do next!" Stacy predicted.

Candace, without hesitation, pulled out her cell phone from her purse and replied, "I'm gonna send Jeremy a text to let him know I'm on my way to the rodeo!"

She sent him a text which said:

_On my way to the rodeo, my hunky cowboy_

_-C_

"Is it going to be crowded at the arena?" she then asked Kim.

Kim replied as the right strap of her overalls slipped off her shoulder. She threaded her shoulder through the strap so that she left it there, hooked but off her shoulder.

"I would guess so since the rodeo is going to be in town for two more days. We would have find a good parking spot, one that's close to the arena."

Kim continued on, "Only thing we have to do now is to find your mom and we will be on our way to the rodeo!"

"I think she's getting the Sweet 16 cake for my birthday." Candace said before hearing a four-tone beep.

"Is it going to be chocolate?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah!" Candace giggled, "I'm gettin' the darkest chocolate around...and that must be my phone!"

Kim, extremely curious, looked around in her overalls pockets and in her purse for the Kimmunicator.

Candace then whipped out her cell phone that had the Kimmunicator beep on it!

"Candace?! You have my tone as your text alert?" Kim asked, wondering why the other redhead would have the signature sound of her device.

"People use it sometimes!" Candace explained, "I mean, for one, you are popular and you save the world from the freak villains."

"Well...they are freaky when they try to use their powers against me." Kim admitted. "But I guess it would be cool if they would be me sometimes...not like the time my style was ripped off and Veruca wore my mission clothes! So totally off the freaky meter!"

"I'd say!" Candace replied before opening up her phone.

It was a reply back from Jeremy.

Squealing loudly as hard as she could, she read the message.

_C,_

_I am at the mall right now! I am wearing cowboy jeans, $200 boots, and a plaid shirt with a black cowboy hat! When I see your beautiful face, I'll wave my hat in the air! You can't miss me!_

_Love,_

_Your Jere-Bear_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Candace screamed, "He's out there! Where is he?"

"Calm down, Candace!" Bonnie replied calmly, "It's not every day that a guy wears a cowboy hat in a mall!"

"Yeah, he'd be easy to spot!" Kim agreed with the brunette.

Candace scanned the sea of teenagers and twenty-somethings to find her true beau. To prepare for her meet with Jeremy, she put the perfume that she bought into her overalls pocket.

Alas, there he was, waving his cowboy hat in the air. He was no more than 60 feet from Candace.

"JEREMY!" Candace shouted for joy. She sprinted among the crowd to her one true love and proceeded to kiss him on the lips and cheek as both of them hugged each other.

"Candace!" Jeremy exclaimed as he extened his arms open wide to his girlfriend.

"Oooh...my little sweet cowboy!" Candace said with a sweet voice. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the rodeo?"

"The rock concert that's before the rodeo was taking a bit too long to clean up, so they decided to reschedule the time to 8pm." Jeremy replied while putting his hat back on.

"Yeah..." Candace nervously giggled, "...sometimes rock concerts can be quite a mess! Not to say that rock concerts are cool, but..."

"I was wondering if I can give you a ride to the rodeo!" Jeremy said, offering her a ride.

"I'll try to text Mom to see if she's OK with it." Candace said, pulling out her phone.

She sent the text that said, _Mom, can I get a ride to the rodeo with Jeremy? He is here at the mall._

Around 30 seconds later, a reply text came by from Linda that said a simple reply.

_Yes, but be back at our agreed time._

_-Mom._

Candace smiled at her mom's text.

"So shall we be on our way?" she asked, giggling?

Jeremy rested his arm around her shoulder, feeling the straps of her overalls.

He said with a smile, "Of course, Candace!"

The two of them walked, hand in hand, out of the Googolplex mall.

_

Linda, meanwhile, arrived at the ice cream parlor where Lawrence and the boys were.

"Hey, Lawrence! You're taking the boys out for ice cream?" she asked.

Lawrence looked up and saw that his wife was in the Lindana outfit with both Betty Jo's 80th birthday cake and Candace's 'Sweet 16' cake.

"Indeed. But why did you bring your outfit from your time as a pop star?" Lawrence wondered.

Linda smiled while poofing up her hair "Oh, I'm going to have a little re-reunion tour that'll be a few days, so I gotta make my hair 80s big! Hope you can handle the bundles of joy and Candace...and also Kim and her friends as well!"

"Don't worry, luv! I'll be a responsible parent!" Lawrence said, "In fact, I may even give the boys their choice for the movie of the week at the house!"

"Make sure they don't get anything R-rated! It'll give them nightmares!" Linda smirked.

"I won't, luv! Maybe a comedy in the PG-13 range should do the trick!" Lawrence said.

"Okay, dear! I'm off to meet Kim, Candace and the others! And I should also hurry to keep these two cakes frozen!" Linda said abruptly before grabbing the cakes and heading where she was supposed to meet Kim and the other girls.

On the other side of the mall, Tara was walking along the way to meet with Lawrence and the boys at the ice cream shop.

She was smiling along as her heels clopped on the floor tiles below, holding up her purse. It was partially unzipped and her credit card was sticking out of it.

Tara felt a small bump on her shoulder and continued onward toward the food court.

Little did she realize that the person she accidentally bumped into was the pickpocket that was snooping in on them earlier.

Kim and the other girls watched the romantic moment between Candace and Jeremy.

"So...what did you think, girls?" the redhead asked.

"That was an A-grade romantic moment." Monique replied, "I just wish if I had a man that could sweep me off my feet like that!"

"Shouldn't we meet with Mrs. Flynn?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I think we should rendevous with her at the entrance where we first split up." Kim agreed with her.

"Hopefully, she'll have Candace's Sweet 16 cake!" Stacy said, hoping for a delicious dessert on July 11th.

The group of girls headed towards the entrance where Linda agreed where they should meet at.

While the girls were waiting around for Linda, Kim decided to pull the left strap of her overalls off her shoulder so that the whole bib would fall down on her to expose her middriff, similar to what Candace wore to the Paradise.

Linda came back to the other girls. In both her hands was the Sweet 16 birthday cake for Candace while a shopping bag rested on her shoulder. The bag contained about 10 cans of hairspray for the Lindana hair.

"Hey, girls! Did you get the perfume?" the mom asked.

"We did, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim said, holding up the bag. "Candace took one of the bottles on her date with Jeremy!"

"That's so sweet of him!" Linda chuckled before adding, "I've also got the birthday cake for Candace and the cans of hairspray. However, I need one of you to carry the cake for me as I have only two hands and can't grow a third!"

"No worries, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Stacy replied, grabbing the cake. "I'll take care of it!"

"With Candace being taken care of by Jeremy, looks like there's one free seat in my car!" Linda said.

"That would be reserved for the cake, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim smiled as she looked at the cake that Stacy was holding.

"Anyways, I think we should be headin' on off to the rodeo, cowgirls!" Monique chimed in, "Jeremy and Candy are gonna be there anyways!"

"Yeah, we don't wanna be late!" Bonnie said, agreeing with them.

Linda twirled her keys and said, "Well, what are we waiting for, girls?"

And so, Kim, Stacy, Bonnie, and Monique followed Linda on the way out of the mall.

* * *

><p>The pickpocket made his way back to the vacant store where he met the woman in camouflage.<p>

He picked open the lock on the door and closed it.

Once again, the woman in camouflage turned on the flashlight and said through her voicebox.

"Did you get the credit card from the cheerleader?" she asked.

The pickpocket flashed up Tara's credit card. "Here it is! One credit card from one blonde cheerleader!"

"Yes! You have done well and fulfilled your part of the plan!" she replied. "You may leave now! I'm going to give this credit card to my girls!"

The pickpocket thanked the woman in camouflage as she escorted him out of the dimly lit vacant area.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"I don't know what to say, Rufus-san..." Yori sighed, looking at Rufus and then at Ron.

Back at Yamanouchi, underneath the mountain, Ron was still worried at the fate of his best friend from Sensei's visions. Questions continue to rush through his head.

_Who's the yellow and blue demon Sensei is speaking of?_  
><em>Where did the explosion come from?<em>

and most importantly...

_Does KP survive?_

Sensei then tapped the worried Ron on his shoulder.

"Sensei? Can't you see I'm trying to worry about the fate of my partner here?" Ron complained.

"Not to worry, Stoppable-san!" Sensei replied, "There is a way to defeat the demons in the vision. However..."

He suddenly emitted a shining blue aura.

"Um, why are you glowing like a blue lightbulb that I usually find at Smarty-Mart?" Ron asked.

"You are about to find out, Stoppable-san!" the wise Sensei replied.

A beam of blue light emerged from Sensei's index finger at Ron. Ron's entire body glowed with this same blue light for about a minute before the blue glow disappeared from both of them.

"You now have the vision of the two demons inside your memories!" Sensei said as he continued to levitate in mid-air.

At first, Ron wasn't so excited about it.

"Great..." he complained, "...now I'm going to have nightmares about KP being killed by some pair of wild demons!"

"Unless..." Sensei interrupted "...you can interpret it!"

"Interpret what?" Ron questioned.

"A way to not only defeat the demons but also to escape the building!" Sensei explained, "This vision will occur to you three times before summer's fall! It will occur only at night so that your mind can fuse yourself with Possible-san's to find a way to destroy the demons once and for all!"

"Then there IS a way to save KP's life!" Ron beamed.

"Exactly, but you must do it by summer's fall or the demons will get to her first!" Sensei warned him before alarm began to blare.

"What's that sound?" Ron asked, covering his ears. "Is it a false fire alarm, 'cause that Ron Reeger's such a clown in pulling the fire alarms down at school!"

"No, Stoppable-San! It's coming from the museum!" Yori exclaimed.

Two of the Yamanouchi students, whom were manning the security cameras in the main museum area, rushed to where the four of them were at.

"Master Sensei!" the first student exclaimed, out of breath "The museum...under attack!"

Sensei was alerted, "Did you see the perpetrators of the attack?"

"One of them...was climbing the venilation shaft...with his FEET!" the second student shouted. "So many monkey ninjas!"

Ron immediately knew who it was from the sound of the signature monkey-screeching evil laugh.

Rufus squeaked in anger, "Monkey!"

"That's right, Rufus! My old archfoe!" he sneered, pounding his fists together. "Monkey Fist is here!"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>Five minutes earlier)<em>

In the main room where all the Yamanouchi artifacts were kept, the Monkey Ninjas kept watch for any intruders on the ground while Monkey Fist was hanging on the ventilation shaft by his tail and mutated feet. He was above the second Sarukahito puzzle piece.

"Careful...careful..." he hissed to himself, lowering himself into position to take the stone puzzle piece.

He took it as the alarms began to blare the alarms.

"Oh drat!" Fist exclaimed, "I should've told my Monkey Ninjas to cut the alarms and security cameras!" He then sneered at the Monkey Ninjas.

"Well, time to prepare for any welcoming committee!"

Monkey Fist then jumped to the floor, Sarukahito piece in one hand and a clenched fist in the other.

Ron and Yori were the first to enter in the main museum hall.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

He shouted out loud that it caught Monkey Fist's attention.

"So..." he sneered at the blonde, holding on tightly to the Sarukahito Puzzle Piece "...if it isn't Ron Stoppable, the monkey-hating arch-bumbler!"

"Monkey Fist!" Ron growled, "The only villain in Kim's rogue gallery to ever remember my name!"

"I am an Englishman after all!" Fist smirked as he look at Yori.

He began to taunt "And it seems that your ninja girlfriend is here as well!"

"That is false, Monkey Fist!" Ron shouted, "I don't have a girlfriend!"

"But you are of the opposite gender!" Fist chuckled as he put the Sarukahito puzzle piece in a knapsack on his back.

"True...true...but Yori isn't my girlfriend-girlfriend if you get my drift!" Ron said, putting his indexfinger on his chin.

Yori, on the other hand, wasn't into the banter.

"Give that Sarukahito Piece back where it belongs, Monkey Fist, or you will suffer a humiliating defeat!" she demanded.

"Not until I have all four pieces in my possession! That way, I will have an entire race of genius-brained monkeys underneath my control!" Monkey Fist screeched.

"Not this time, Fist! Not this time!" Ron declared, getting in a karate stance.

Sensei then entered into the room with ten of his best Yamanouchi students.

"Monkey Fist!" the wise old teacher declared, "You are tampering with powers beyond your control! Give the piece of the puzzle back to where it belongs!"

Fist looked at his monkey ninjas and back at the group of fighters.

"I do not have time to play with your games, old man!" Fist screeched.

"MONKEY NINJAS! ATTACK!

The screeching of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas began to advance toward Ron, Yori, Sensei, and the Yamanouchi students.

"It's too dangerous for Sensei!" Yori told the leader of the students.

"Kaimusu...escort five of your students to guide Sensei to safety! The other half of your group will take on Fist-san's monkey ninjas!" she also added

Kaimusu bowed to Yori and shouted commands to five of his students in Japanese. The five students bowed to him and escorted Sensei out of harm's way.

The monkey ninjas then began to fight Ron and Yori. However, the ninjas were overwhelmed by Ron's knowledge of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar and Yori's martial arts skills.

Ron kicked two of the monkey ninjas into a nearby trash can while Yori threw one of the ninjas into a giant urn.

The other Yamanouchi students were having no difficult in disposing of the monkey ninjas.

Ron and Monkey Fist then engaged each other, performing karate moves against each other but no blows were landed against the two combatants before Fist kicked Ron to the ground.

"You won't assemble all four pieces of the puzzle, Monkey Fist!" Ron shouted.

"I will, Stoppable! And this way, I will become the Ultimate Monkey Master with monkeys that have brains of all the world's geniuses at my side!"

Fearing that he was being outnubered at his defeated monkey ninjas, Fist declared, "Retreat! Back to the forest! We need to find the third Sarukahito piece!"

He went into a monkey-like position, with the knapsack containing the puzzle piece on his back. Fist scurried to the back stairway where it led to the secret entrance.

Ron and Yori gave chase to the retreating Fist and what monkey ninjas that hadn't been defeated.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Back in the SUV, Monique looked at Kim and said. "Kim, you sure you can wear your overalls like that the rodeo?"

"Monique, you seen me wear overalls like this before!" Kim replied while holding up the right strap of her overalls. "It's not like I'm showing off any piercings or, worse, my underwear!"

"And it's a good thing that those aren't Biyatch brand either!" Monique explained.

"Why?" Stacy wondered from the second row.

"They usually manipulate the buckles on their overalls!" Monique answered, "I've seen a few students at Middleton High, most likely Veruca's cheerleaders, who wear them like that. They're mostly intended to be worn by the college kids who can afford 'em!"

"I gotcha! I so won't wear them anyways!" Stacy replied. "I'm sticking with Club Banana!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Monique said, pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

><p>At the food court, Tara arrived with her heels clopping on the tiles, carrying the shopping bag of high heel shoes in her right hand. She scanned the area for Lawrence and the boys.<p>

"Come on...where are you three..."

She spotted them in the middle table.

Phineas was having the strawberry ice cream while Ferb had chocolate. Lawrence, meanwhile, had blueberry sherbert.

"Hey, guys!" Tara said, waving her left hand.

"Hey, Tara! Why don't you join us for ice cream?" Phineas said.

"Um...sure! Can you guys watch my stuff?" Tara asked, putting her plastic bag of high heels on the floor. She was completely clueless of the fate of her credit card her mom gave her.

"No prob!" Phineas said, "You'll get your ice cream and we'll watch your stuff!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Charlene Doofenshmirtz's house, 7pm)<em>

"Come on, Mom!" Vanessa exclaimed from upstairs, insistance in her voice "We're gonna be late to the rodeo!" She had received a text from Monty saying that they would meet at quarter to 8 at the rodeo.

"Okay, dear, just cool your horses down!" Charlene said while grabbing her purse. "We'll be there in about 30 minutes!"

Vanessa came downstairs in the aforementioned yellow Grand Canyon croptop and blue denim skirt outfit. She had her cowboy boots in both her hands.

"I don't wanna sound, you know, impatient...but I really do want to meet up with my friends!" Vanessa replied. Again, she had no choice but to hide the fact that she was dating Monty from both her parents.

"Fine dear..." Charlene replied, grabbing the keys, "We're heading out the house to go to the rodeo!"

"I'll just put the boots on in your car, Mom." Vanessa said while showing her boots to her mom.

"Actually, we're not driving in my car." Charlene said.

"Mom, I know that you have two cars. One for work and one for picking me up from school!"

However, she recognized the keys and her face began to drop.

"Honey, Heinz and I agreed earlier this afternoon that he was going to swap cars with me so that you can get your driver's license! You'll get to drive to the rodeo!" Charlene replied, tossing the keys to her daughter.

"Oh no...please not that car...please not that car..." Vanessa prayed.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Vanessa's look of shock only got bigger when the damaged Lemon station wagon appeared in her mom's garage.<p>

The Lemon's rusted hood suffered damage and its right headlight was out. Dents were on the top of the car, on the trunk, and on all the doors. The right side of the windshield had broken glass. All four of its wheels were missing hubcaps, and its rear window was shattered as well. Its bumper was only held up by a bungie cord tied to the front grille of the car. However, it was in much better shape than James and Anne's Sloth.

"Mom...you _can't _be serious!" Vanessa shouted.

"Heinz wanted to see how you can become a responsible driver, Vanessa." Charlene replied, "So he decided to give you the Lemon, the station wagon where we had our first date and where I conceived you in the back seat, though Heinz should've cleaned up the mess afterwards..."

This made Vanessa very uneasy. It was bad enough for her with the Lemon Wagon present, just staring at her with its toilet seat grille, but to drive it to Middleton High? _Daily? With Monty looking at her? With that smell of newborn baby in the backseat?!_

It was social suicide for her. She imagined an even worse scenario...her dad driving in that car with nothing but a baby bonnet and diaper on and Monty looking at her in _that_. That, off the top of her mind, would be _extremely _awkward.

But Vanessa also knew that she did not have any other choice.

"Fine, Mom...I'll take the wheel..." Vanessa said, taking out the keys. She opened the front drivers door with a loud creaking sound.

"Your father needs to take better care of this wagon." Charlene said, "Though I don't know why there were more dents than the last time I saw it."

She didn't know about the fight between Doofenshmirtz and Agent P in the Pothole-maker-inator incident.

Charlene got into the passenger side and closed the door. Vanessa turned the key over and the engine sputtered to life, belching a lot of smoke from the tailpipe.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Dad bought this car from Honest Pete's..."

"Come on, dear!" Charlene replied, "Your father is a good man! He would never try to embarrass you!"

She also heard the infamous sound of a large engine backfire from the tailpipe. A large groan can be heard in Vanessa's voice.

"Oh yeah...that was the sound when I was introduced in middle school with Dad driving this piece of garbage! So the worst part of my social life!"

"Just back up the car!" Charlene exclaimed impatiently.

Vanessa backed the car from the garage carefully, making sure that there were no other cars incoming...and that no one could see her driving such a rejected piece of crap from Detroit. The car began to bounce in the back, as Heinz hadn't replaced the shocks on the car.

Smoke continued to belch from the tailpipe as Vanessa put the car in gear and drove off to the arena.

In the meantime, one of the Golden Dancers, whom was hiding in the bushes right across from Charlene's house, observed the Lemon driving away through a pair of binoculars. She was white and wore a black sweatshirt and sweatpants, plus a black beanie.

The Dancer then sent a text to Violet, saying:

_The Goth has left her castle! Extremely crappy station wagon to be exact!_

* * *

><p>(<em>Danville Arena, 7:25pm)<em>

"Ugh...I should get a text from one of my Dancers by now..." Violet pouted while looking at her cell phone.

She played anxiously with her long cattle skull necklace, awaiting one of her dancers to send her something that Vanessa was on her way.

"Probably because Vanessa had dinner late?" Tricia wondered. "Most families do that."

"No, I snooped around her AddressBook profile and it says that she had dinner with her mom around 6:30!" Violet replied, showing Vanessa's AddressBook profile to Tricia. She also went to Vanessa's Flitter profile and scrolled down her stauses.

"See?" Violet said, pointing to the chirps, "At 6:44, she decided to put on her outfit. At 7:20, she chirped that she was leaving with her mom to the rodeo!"

"So...?" Tricia questioned, trying to get to the point what Violet was saying.

"So I should've received a text from one of my Dancers that I instructed to hide that Vanessa was on her...!"

Then, Violet finally received the text from the Dancer, saying that Vanessa has left.

"Finally!" Violet exclaimed, putting a piece of gum in her mouth in celebration. "Now, let's get inside and show them our tickets!"

Tricia grabbed her ticket from her handbag and then looked at the retro Ducky Momo items in the back seat.

"What about the Ducky Momo stuff for the Candy girl?" Tricia asked.

Violet replied in a calm voice, slowly blowing her bubblegum, "Leave them in the car for now, Trish. Candace is just merely the appetizer while Vanessa is going to be our main course!"

Tricia understood what Violet meant and gave a vicious grin.

"So, why don't we both get our seats and wait for our victims to arrive?" Violet proposed.

Tricia got her ticket out and said, "You know I'm ready...cowgirl!"

* * *

><p>Back at the mall, Tara returned with blueberry ice cream in a cup. She looked amazed as Phineas was wearing a strange set of glasses. The lenses of the glasses emitted a forcefield around Tara's shopping bag that had the stilletos.<p>

"Hey, Phineas!" the blonde smiled before pointing to the glasses. "What's with the new shades?"

"Oh Tara!" Phineas laughed a little, deactivating the force field, and putting the glasses away in his pants pocket. "We were keeping an eye on your stuff so that no one would take it!"

"That thing would sell like hotcakes around the Net." Tara said before pointing to the glasses.

"I wish if we were older if we can sell them, Ferb!" Phineas chuckled while Ferb gave a thumbs-up, approving of the idea when they become older. "Or if we can create an age-accelerator or something like that."

Lawrence, meanwhile, grinned and said, "Those boys have such active minds!"

"Yeah, Mr. Flynn..." Tara giggled nervously, "They do!" She grabbed her bag and said, "So how about a movie to pass the time while my girls and your sister are at the rodeo?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Tara!" Phineas said with excitement on his face, finishing up the ice cream and turning to his brother. "How about _Invasion of the Mind Snatchers, _Ferb? Two hours of aliens, and weird experiments...?"

Tara intervened and replied with a slight blush on her cheeks "Um, sorry to interrupt, Phineas, but I don't go for the creepy sci-fi and horror stuff. Aliens and monsters do freak me out when I see them on screen."

"Okay..." Phineas thought a moment before changing his mind. "How about a comedy?"

"A comedy would work for me!" Tara said, grabbing her shopping bag.

"We'll go past the DVD store and rent one!" Phineas added. "I know a place on the second floor of the mall!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tara squealed, "Let's go!"

Already finished with the ice cream, Phineas, Ferb and Lawrence threw away their cups. Tara kept hers as they walked out of the food court.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Monkey Fist was running as fast as his paws could allow him. He had the second Sarutahiko piece in his knapsack while his Monkey ninjas ran behind him. Ron and Yori weren't far behind.

Bates, now as a mutated gorilla, stood there at the entrance while Fist and his ninjas finally reached the last flight of stairs and got out of the secret entrance. Fist and his ninjas tried to grab ahold of the door handle to close it in order to slow down the heroic duo that was following them.

"Bates!" Fist shouted to his former valet-turned-ape pack animal.

"Yes, milord?" he asked, awaiting orders.

"Get that stone door, pull it from its hinges and block the entrance!" Fist shouted, pointing to the stone door. "We cannot allow Stoppable and that ninja girlfriend of his to ruin my plans of obtaining the final two Sarutahiko pieces in my quest of becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master!"

"It shall be done to your word, milord!"

Bates, with the large arms that Dr. Hall laced with illegal steriods, pulled the stone door from its hinges and blocked the entrance.

"Thank you, Bates! Now for the Sacred Jade Hand!" Fist exclaimed, pulling out the ancient artifact. "It should tell us the location of the third Sarutahiko piece!"

He then chanted the incantation, which changed on the hand.

_Oh Sacred Jade Hand_

_Guide me swift and true_

_Find the third puzzle piece hidden in the sands_

_So that the Master of Monkeys title bestowed upon the true warrior will ensue!_

The Jade Hand glowed and pointed to the direction of south.*

"It's guiding us, Bates! Quick!" Fist insisted, getting onto the back of the gorilla-mutated Bates. "Tally-ho! We haven't a moment to lose! Soon, the world will cower before me, the Monkey Master!"

"Understood, milord..." Bates grunted as he carried his master, and the rest of the monkey ninjas, to the next piece of the puzzle.

Yori and Ron, meanwhile, reached the final steps but saw that the door was blocking them.

"Great..." Ron whined, trying to budge the door with no success, "...now we'll never break this door down!"

Yori smiled and said, "Oh, you of little faith, Stoppable-san!" She went in her pouch and pulled out a couple of balls and put them right at the base of the door.

"It would be my honor if the both of us would step back." she added.

Both Yori and Ron backed away as the balls exploded, destroying the stone door.

"Wow! Sensei has you Yamanouchi guys armed to the teeth!" Ron exclaimed.

"He always prepares us when we face against evil, Stoppable-san!" Yori replied with a smile on her face.

They both went out of the secret entrance, looking around for Monkey Fist and the Sartuahiko piece.

Yori and Ron scanned the trees far and wide.

No dice.

"Dang it!" Ron groaned, "Fist's gone with that puzzle piece thing-a-ma-bob!"

Coming to a decision, Yori said, "We'll meet with Sensei in the main temple. We have to find Monkey Fist before he takes the third Sarutahiko piece!"

Both Yori and Ron went back to the secret entrance to meet with their teacher.

* * *

><p>(7:55pm, Danville Arena)<p>

Halfway across the globe, the Danville Rodeo was about to get underway. The sound of horses neighing was heard through the arena as the majestic creatures were escored in the area, one by one, by their handlers.

Monty, dressed in a flannel shirt, rodeo jeans with a belt that has a Texas-shaped buckle, and black boots, hid in the bushes, about 80 feet away from the entrance to the arena. He prayed that Heinz wasn't taking his daughter to the rodeo, for fear of him being seen with the mad scientist's daughter by...well, the mad scientist himself... was the last thing he wanted in this Romeo-and-Juliet-esque relationship.

He looked at his smartphone at the time and said to himself, "Come on, Vanessa...the rodeo's gonna begin shortly! Now, I know that Vanessa told me in her last message that she's gonna wear a yellow croptop and denim skirt and is probably gonna give me some sort of signal that it'll be safe to come out!"

He kept on looking out for Vanessa's car.

Back in the Lemon Wagon, the trail of smoke continued to belch through the tailpipe. Vanessa, at the drivers' seat, was still uncomforable about the...pecuiliar stench from 16 years ago coming from the back seat.

Vanessa finally pulled into the entrance and stopped along the curb with the engine sputtering.

"Ugh...so finally glad to be here!" she said with a sigh of relief, and then added "Mom, can I go on a walk with my friends to the park right next door?"

The park was indeed adjacent to the arena.

"I don't see any problem with that. And since because school's not in session, I'll allow you to stay up past the original curfew to 12:30! But no later than that, okay?"

"Are you really serious, Mom?" Vanessa asked, a little surprised at the person who brought her into the world.

"Yeah, I am serious, Vanessa! You're sixteen now and growing up fast! I know that being caught between childhood and adulthood can be difficult for you, especially when I divorced your dad six years ago, but you have come a long way!"

Vanessa, heartfelt by Charlene's words, hugged her and said, "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

She then decided to pull into an empty parking space right in the middle and turned off the ignition, dreading the part coming up.

"Mom...you might wanna cover your ears and duck your head for the next part." Vanessa said, putting her hands to her ears.

A crowd of rodeo onlookers gathered around the station wagon.

Charlene obliged, putting her hands to her ears, and ducked her head. "Okay, dear, though I don't know where you're going with all this."

"Trust me, Mom! This is exactly how I reacted when Dad drove me to school in this thing..." Vanessa replied, still muffling her ears.

All of a sudden, a loud BOOM registered from the tailpipe of the engine backfiring as the crowd, all clad in Western attire, ducked for cover with hands on their ears.

The sound also made Monty momentarily pop out from his hiding place, seeing what the commotion was all about.

Vanessa then saw Monty out of the bushes and smiled at him. Charlene, meanwhile, didn't see him because she was ducking.

"Is it over, sweetie?" Charlene asked, only looking at the carpet of the passenger seat.

Vanessa motioned her hands for Monty to hide under the bushes. Monty obliged and ducked under the bushes.

"It's over, Mom. You can uncover your ears now!"

Charlene sat back up on the passenger seat and uncovered her ears.

"I'm gonna have to call up Heinz to make sure his next alimony check goes to repairs for this car!" she said, "It is, after all, going to be the car that you're going to have to drive!"

Vanessa gulped as a lump briefly formed in her throat.

_I hope Dad gets rid of the awful stench of baby smell...and put in a new windshield as well._

She opened up the driver's door and got out, hopeful that her dad would not neglect the car.

"Now have a good time at the rodeo with your friends, dear." Charlene said to her daughter as she slid into the driver's seat, grabbing the keys.

"Of course, Mom!" Vanessa grinned, giving Charlene a kiss on the cheek.

"And remember, no later than 12:30!" Charlene added, reminding her daughter of the extended curfew.

"Okay, Mom! I'll be back at the house by then!" Vanessa said, hearing her mom start up the engine to the Lemon as it resumed spewing out black smoke from the tailpipe.

Charlene pulled away from the parking lot.

Forgetting about the unpleasantness of driving a piece of scrap metal that Detroit spat out, Vanessa turned to more pleasant thoughts, that of being on a date with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Running as fast as she could with her boots against the concrete and into the grass, Vanessa headed towards where she saw her boyfriend.<p>

"Hey, you can come out now!" Vanessa said to the man behind the bushes.

Monty stood up and brushed off the leaves and dirt of his plaid shirt.

"That was extremely close back there!" he said, "If your mom would've seen me, our relationship would've been done for!"

"Sometimes, that wagon does have its advantages!" Vanessa quipped. "Though my dad needs to work on the engine so that it doesn't backfire ever again."

"Yeah, it really does need some work!" Monty agreed.

"Got your ticket for the rodeo?" Vanessa asked, smiling.

"You betcha!" Monty grinned, flashing the ticket. "We're gonna get a front row seat together! Best seat in the house!"

"And by the way..." he added, "...you look very beautiful tonight!"

"Ooo!" Vanessa smirked, rubbing her index finger on Monty's chin, "I like where this is going!"

The two walked with each other, locked in each others' arms, to the ticket booth.

What they didn't know was that Violet and Tricia were already in the arena, anticipating their next move.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Inside the arena, Violet was sitting in her seat in the middle row, North side. Tricia, meanwhile, served as the lookout on the South side, perched on the top row. She was holding a pair of binoculars and looking out of them.

One of the onlookers on the row below her observed her behavior and asked, "Um, what are you doing with those binoculars?"

Fearing that she might spill the beans on Violet's plan, Tricia thought of a response to the onlooker's question.

"Um...I'm...birdwatching!"

"Birdwatching?" the onlooker asked, "At night-time?"

"I'm birdwatching for owls!" Tricia said, pointing up at the rafters of the arena! "Look, there's one of them right now!" Sure enough, there was an owl on top of the area as she looked through her binoculars at it.

The onlooker understood and went back to looking at the action down below on the arena floor.

Tricia got out her cell phone, knowing that reciting their plan to ruin Vanessa out loud would not be a good idea. She sent a text to Violet that said:

_Are the subjects in the seats yet?_

To which Violet replied back:

_Not yet._

"Stupid damn Goth is taking too long to sit at her spot with her BF!" Tricia muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>(<em>8:30pm)<em>

The cargo van slowly pulled up into the parking lot of the small park that was adjacent to the rodeo.

"Are we at the right place at the right time?" Miranda asked as she finished putting the mask over the top of her head. She also grabbed her digital camera, ready to possibly take the most embarassing photos ever

"We are exactly where the Goddess Veruca wants us to be, Miss Killgallen!" Servant 127 proclaimed.

"Now, what time do we meet once we get the pictures...if they ever come?" Miranda asked the underling of the Salt.

"The Holy Salt instructed me to bring this same van to the same spot at 11pm sharp!" Servant 127 replied, with Veruca seeing everything through a hidden camera in the rearview mirror.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Miranda snickered as she tugged the right side of the ninja outfit, rendering her, and the camera, invisible. She opened up the sliding door of the van, jumped out and closed it.

Miranda then ducked into the bushes, waiting for the chance to strike at her prey.

* * *

><p>(<em>10 minutes earlier)<em>

Jeremy pulled his car up into the parking lot of the arena.

"Well...we're here, Candace!" he said to his beautiful girlfriend, shifting the car to park. "Ready for the time of your life?"

Candace giggled and replied, "Oh, my hunky cowboy! You bet I am!"

The two of them got out of the car.

"So, what do you think will be the best part of the rodeo?" Jeremy asked, looking into Candace's beautiful blue eyes.

"I think it'll be the horseback riding!" Candace replied. "Hopefully, no animals will be hurt for two hours!"

"Don't worry!" Jeremy smiled, "These are trained professionals! They've been doing this for years!"

Candace paused for a moment and trusted her boyfriend's words.

"Yeah! I'm cool with that!"

With that said, the lovely couple showed their tickets at the booth and entered in the arena.

Tricia continued to look through the binoculars around the North side of the bleachers for any sign of Vanessa and Monty.

_Come on... _she muttered to herself, ..._it doesn't take that long to pick a damn seat!_

Finally, to Tricia's relief, Vanessa and Monty were spotted through the lenses of her binoculars. The two found their seats and sat down.

_Yes! Time for our plan to move into motion!_

Quick as she could, Tricia sent a text to Violet, saying.

_The Goth is here with the Stud! Repeat, the Goth is here with the Stud!_

Violet, whom was sitting three rows above Vanessa and Monty, texted back and said:

_Remember what we planned! Don't do it yet until I give the signal!_

* * *

><p>(8:15pm)<p>

Lawrence pulled the car with Phineas, Ferb, and Tara inside up the driveway and stopped the engine.

"And here we go! We got the comedy that we need! _That_ _1670s Show: The Movie _from Cinema-Instant-Box." Lawrence said as he took out the DVD before reading its description "The 1670s show follows five Puritan teenagers as they travel into the 1970s! Oh my! It would really be interesting to see how they would react to disco!"

"You really do have good taste in movies, Dad!" Phineas said with a smile. He had seen it in theaters before and wanted to rent it.

"Why yes, yes I do!" Lawrence smiled.

All of them then got out of the car as their shoes touched the cool dry concrete of a July summer.

"So who's going to make the popcorn?" Lawrence asked to the three occupants in the back seat.

"I think Phineas would." Tara replied, blushing slightly, "I...kinda am not that good at popping popcorn, Mr. Flynn. Me and Kim had a bad experience from the last time that we tried to pop popcorn together."

"Aw, come on, Tara! How bad can it be?" Phineas questioned.

* * *

><p>(<em>3 months ago, Tara's house)<em>

Monique, Bonnie, Jessica, and Hope gathered around the living room. It was obvious that they were all squealing for joy. An Oh Boyz documentary was about to air.

"This is it!" Jessica exclaimed. "Five hours of Oh Boyz documentary bliss!"

"And thirty minutes of it is dedicated to Nicky Nick's care of his frosted tips!" Hope shrieked for excitement.

"I sooo totally can't wait anymore!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm off the edge of my seat!"

"Girls, how are we coming on the popcorn?" Monqiue shouted in the direction of the Queen's kitchen.

Tara put the giant bag of popcorn in the microwave and put it on for three minutes to cook. Kim, meanwhile, served as a lookout for when the popping of the popcorn halted.

"It'll be ready in six minutes!" Tara replied.

Both Kim and Tara sighed upon merely thinking of the Oh Boyz.

"Just imagine, Kim...being at one of their sold-out concerts!" Tara swooned.

"If only I could get just one of those frosted tips from Nicky Nick's hair..." Kim sighed.

"Save one for me, Kim! I need it for my shrine!" Tara insisted.

"In that case, I'll cut two!" Kim laughed.

(_5 minutes later)_

"And I so gotta sneak backstage and take all of Robby's outfits!" Tara insisted like a spoiled child.

"Dang, Tara! I know that Robby would be your favorite Oh Boyz member!" Kim laughed before smoke started to emit from the microwave.

A particular whiff caught her attention.

"Uh...Kim...weren't you supposed to be watching when the popping of the corn in the bag stopped?" Tara asked.

"I was...then I daydreamed about Nicky Nick again!" Kim said.

Without replying, Tara opened the microwave door and found, to her horror, that the bag was smoking.

Shrieking, she got the bag with the hands, but it was hot! She tossed it to Kim!

"OW! OW! OW! I'm so not touching that!" the redhead exclaimed as she tossed the smoking popcorn back to Tara like a game of hot potato.

And back and forth they went while the other girls just stared at a 10-minute sequence of how the Oh Boyz members putting gel in their hair.

* * *

><p>(<em>to the present)<em>

"Let's just say that me and Kim were forbidden from making popcorn ever again." Tara said.

"Okay, guess I'll be handling the popcorn then!" Phineas replied while Lawrence unlocked the door to the house. All four of them went in as Tara closed the door behind them.

"I'll pop the DVD into the telly and we'll gather round the sette!" Lawrence said. Phineas, meanwhile, went into the kitchen to handle the popcorn.

"Sette?" Tara asked. "What does that mean?"

"He means sofa, by the way." Ferb replied for a rare speaking moment.

"Ohh...it's one of those British English-to-US English type of things!" Tara understood, figuring that she was having a dumb blonde moment.

Phineas came in with a bowl full of popcorn with some salt and butter on it.

Tara smelled the aroma and said with delight, "Mmm...now that's the type of popcorn that I love to smell! Movie-style!"

Lawrence put the DVD into the DVD player and the movie began.

* * *

><p>(<em>8:10pm) <em>

Around the same time, Linda's SUV pulled up into the parking lot of the arena.

Stacy was the first to get out of the car, followed by Monique, Bonnie, and Kim.

Linda, meanwhile, remained in the car.

"Girls, remember the time! I'll meet you four at the park at 10:30!" she insisted. "I'm going to have to put these cakes in the freezer so that they won't be ruined!" Linda patted the two cakes affectionately.

"Mrs. Flynn, I won't let you down!" Kim exclaimed, saluting her as if she were a private to her superior.

Linda smiled and pulled away the SUV, driving en route back to the house.

"So girls..." Kim said jokingly, trying her best imitation of a southern accent and putting a hay straw in her mouth. "Let's mosey on in to this hyar arena and let's get us some cowboys!"

"That's totally the worst cowboy accent I ever heard, girl..." Monique joked.

"Oh come on, Moni!" Kim laughed nervously, the idea of dating boys still being an embarassing topic to her, "I was just practicing just to see if there are any, you know, high school boys who like cowgirls!"

Monique rolled her eyes and replied, "You and boys! Someday, girl, you're gonna have a boyfriend and you're gonna convince your daddy that he's the right guy for you!"

"That's why I have you as a best friend, Monique!" Kim smiled, touched by her words! "Now, let's get in the arena and see us some lasso' in!"

"Howdy tooty!" Bonnie shouted.

"Dog-gone it!" Stacy said, trying to imitate the cowgirl accent as well.

All the girls then paid for their tickets and entered in the arena.

Meanwhile, the girl in camouflage peered from beyond the trees, looking at the four girls walking in the parking lot in their Western attire. She especially looked at Kim with a sneer.

"That's it, Possible!" she said through the garbled voicebox. "Soon...your world, as you know it, will all collapse in a burning pile heap! Along with Miss Flynn!"

She disappeared into the trees of the adjoining park, waiting to bring the downfall of the 'girl-who-can-do-anything'.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Back at Yamanouchi, Yori and Ron caught up with Sensei in his office. Both were frustrated in their attempts to recover the puzzle pieces.

"I can't belive it..." she grunted, frustration seeping in her voice, "Monkey Fist got away with the second Sarutahiko piece!"

"And he's going after the third one! Which we don't know where it's located!" Ron complained.

Sensei, on the other hand, was not fazed that his most trusted pupils. He continued to light incense candles, facing the window.

"All hope is not lost, Stoppable-san." the wise teacher said, "There is a way to prevent Monkey Fist from utilizing the full power of the Puzzle."

"Any hint, Sensei?! I would take it!" Ron exclaimed.

Sensei said, "If you can destroy one of the pieces of the puzzle, it would ruin Monkey Fist's chances of taking over the world with the minds of the world's brightest that have gone before us! And don't forget that we still have a Sacred Jade Hand! Also, do not forget that you have the Mystical Mon..."

"Whoa...back up two sentences! Gone before us?" Ron interrupted abruptly, wanting to know more about the Sarutahiko Puzzle.

Sensei explained more of the backstory of the puzzle as the blonde listened in.

"Around 700 years before the puzzle was discovered by Toshimiru, there was an evil sorcerer of monkey magic named Hoturu who stole the puzzle pieces for himself. He wanted to infuse himself with the Mystical Monkey Power by obtaining the Jade Statues and in reading the inscription that is on the puzzle to trigger the switching of minds between monkeys and humans so that he could take over as the unquestioned Emperor of Japan! But as he was trying to say the inscription, one of his followers betrayed him and handed him over to the Emperor's guards! As he was dragged away, Hoturu made a curse that was passed down from generation to generation that would follow that all of the greatest minds of the world will be contained in the pieces and, when unlocked, that the minds will be within all monkeys and they will be led by a Monkey Master! Before Toshimiru discovered the puzzle, it was locked away within the Emperor's palace for a short time. When that had passed, the Emperor's guards hid the puzzle within these very grounds when Toshimiru and his men discovered it."

"What you're saying is that the likes of Thomas Edison, Henry Ford, and Albert Einstein would be in one of those butt-scratching ugly-looking monkeys if the puzzle is activated?"

After a brief uncomfortable pause, Sensei replied, "Yes! That is why you and Yori need to use the power of the Sacred Jade Hand to find the third and fourth Sarutahiko pieces before Monkey Fist obtains them! Read the inscription on the Hand..."

"...and that would lead us to where Monkey Fist is!" Ron exclaimed, smiling because his archenemy has nowhere to hide.

Yori looked at him curiously.

He then apologized, "Sorry, Sensei! I always wanted to bask in the glory of the moment!"

"Oh, Stoppable-san, you and your American-style courage!" she chuckled a little.

"It's okay, Stoppable-san! Now you and Yori need to go and find Monkey Fist before it's too late!" Sensei exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back in Danville, the rodeo was still getting underway.<p>

The rodeo began with the playing of the National Anthem. Everyone in the building put their hands over their hearts as the Anthem continued to play. This also included Violet and Tricia, even though their hearts were as cold as ice.

Once the Anthem completed its last notes, calf roping was the first event listed. Thundering of hooves from the horse galloped through the mud while the cowboy was trying to lasso the calf from his horse. The crowd roared and stood on their feet as he captured the calf, dismouted from his horse, and tied three of its legs using a half-hitch knot.

Tricia was among the people that cheered loudly for the cowboy up in the top of the bleachers, but once she sat back down, she knew what she had to do in order for Violet's plan to work flawlessly.

Since the two vile girls on the MHS Golden Dancers team couldn't speak about their plan because of the obvious crowd noise, they decided on an alternate route: texting.

_T: So what time do you want me to get to the victim?_  
><em>V: Just be patient, Trish! Vanessa'll be alone...vulnerable for us to strike.<em>

_T: What about the loser pharmacist dad of hers?_

_V: Mmm...we'll tell him after we do the deed._

_T: Then Vanessa will get into even more trouble!_

_V: Duh, that's what we get our victims into!_

_T: It'll be totally priceless to see that look on her face!_

Tricia then looked out in the crowd with her binoculars and saw Kim, Bonnie, Monique and Stacy taking their seats.

She rolled her eyes and sent a text.

_T: Ugh...it's just Possible with her stupid-face friends._

_V: Middleton Cheerleaders, just another reason why I loathe them, even though Kimmie's a goody-two shoes type._

Tricia moved her binoculars to the right and saw Violet sitting on the other side, in the middle. She scanned the crowd around Violet and saw, to her surprise, Candace and Jeremy!

She immediately sent a text.

_T: Candace is in the crowd!_

_V: Where?_

_T: Four rows below you!_

Violet looked away from the rodeo and peered into the crowd. She indeed saw the unmistakeable red hair style of Candace.

_V: I see her alright._

_T: So what time do we strike at Candace? Rememeber, you said that she was the appetizer and Vanessa the main course._

_V: When she's alone, we're gonna get the Ducky Momo stuff from the car and...how do I say this...tempt her with them. If she says yes, that means we got her!_

_T: She'll never know what'll hit her! What about for Vanessa?_

_V: We'll deal with her after the rodeo when they get to the park, Trish! First, though, keep your binoculars on the Candace girl at all times! Don't let her out of your sight!_

Tricia understood the last text Violet sent to her and kept her binoculars on Candace.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletchers, Phineas, Lawrence and Tara were laughing along at <em>That 1670s Movie <em>where one of the characters remarks that a camera has taken his soul after he fools around with it.

"Oh dude, the poor chap!" Lawrence laughed heartily. "He doesn't know how it works!"

"He probably should live with the Amish!" Tara laughed along with them before taking another bite of popcorn.

She still hadn't realized what had happened with her credit card.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of the rodeo so far, Candace?" Jeremy asked, adjusting his cowboy hat.<p>

Candace smiled and replied, "It's so rootin-tootin! At least that how I think cowgirls say that."

"I'm so glad that we spent time together for this." Jeremy said, putting his arm around his girlfriend's back. He felt the soft fabric of the plaid shirt and overalls that she was wearing.

Candace blushed slightly, feeling the skin of his hand.

"Oooh! Jeremy!" she giggled.

"You look absolutely beautiul tonight, Candace!" Jeremy said with a grin, complementing his girlfriend's outfit and looks.

"Why thanks, Jeremy!" Candace grinned, "And you are surely the handsomest guy ever!"

"I quite am!" Jeremy said, tipping his hat, and then heard his stomach growling for food.

"Candace, can you get something from the concession stand?" Jeremy asked, "I think I hear my stomach growling." His stomach growled again, desperate for anything that he can consume.

"Sure, Jeremy!" Candace accepted in a heartbeat, standing up from her seat "What would you like?"

"Cola and a hot dog! Are you gonna get anything?" Jeremy questioned.

"Mmm..." Candace hummed beforer replying, "I'll get a small popcorn and a small cola as well."

"Okay, Candace! Be careful out there!" Jeremy said to the redhead as she made her way into the aisle.

* * *

><p>Tricia, from her seat, peered into her binoculars and saw that Candace was standing up.<p>

Quick as she could, she sent a text to Violet.

_T: Violet! Candace has gotten up from her seat! More than likely to get something from the concession stand or to use the restroom!_

_V: If that's the case, then we'll meet up at the South side of the arena in five minutes and get to the car and get the Ducky Momo items. It all depends on how...busy...the women's restroom is or how long the lines will be. Everything that we do to invite Candy to our Dance Squad hinges on getting those Ducky Momo memorabilia items!_

_T: I'll meet ya there!_

Tricia stood up and made her way down the steps to the ramp exits, where she hoped to meet with Violet.

* * *

><p>Kim, Monique, Stacy, and Bonnie all took to their seats.<p>

"It's such a beautiful view!" Kim said as she decided to pull up the left strap of her overalls back onto her shoulder. She kept the right strap off.

"Too bad that these chairs had to be made out of the hardest plastic." Stacy complained.

"I kinda wish if these seats had cushions on them..." Bonnie replied, squirming in her seat.

"Sorry, girls. We paid for the tickets and we're gonna have to sit in them, cushions or no cushions." Monique said.

"Yeah...I guess you're right on that one, Monique." Kim said.

* * *

><p>(<em>30 minutes later into the rodeo)<em>

Kim started digging through her handbag for something. Her stomach began to grumble.

"Oh boy..." she groaned.

"What are you looking for?" Stacy asked.

Monique heard her stomach roar as well. "I think some money for food, Stace...My stomach is just growlin' like me when I see someone messin' with the Club Banana displays!"

"A small pad of paper in case if anyone wants something to eat from the concession stand." Kim replied, still going through her purse.

Finally, she pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Got it!" Kim grinned. "Now, let's see who wants what!"


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

(_Back in Japan)_

Ron and Yori sped out from a hidden passage at the bottom of the mountain where Yamanouchi was built to an adjoinining river in a speedboat. Yori was the one piloting the boat while Ron was in the passenger seat. Rufus was with the glowing Jade hand.

"So, according to the Jade hand, Yori, the third piece of that puzzle is south of us?" Ron wondered, allowing the Jade Hand to guide him to where the puzzle lay.

"That's where the Hand is telling us, Stoppable-san." Yori replied, carefully navigating the waters of the river. "Remember what Sensei said! We need to break one of those pieces so that he can never access the powers of the Sarutahiko puzzle!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Yori! Man, this ancient Monkey Power prophecy stuff keeps on getting weirder and weirder, isn't that right, Rufus?" Ron quipped to his co-pilot.

"Very weird!" was what Rufus quipped with as the Jade Hand guided him, and his human counterparts to the third puzzle piece.

However, there was something else bothering Ron. Something far more than stopping Monkey Fist's increasingly-mad compulsive quest of obtaining the title of Ultimate Monkey Master.

* * *

><p>Back at the Danville Arena, Candace was headed towards the concession stand to get the articles of food and drink that she and Jeremy had wanted.<p>

_I know that I wanted a small instead of a medium popcorn, 'cause I don't want all the extra calories. _she thought to herself as she stood in line.

Not more than seven people away in line was Tricia. She recognized Candace through the hairdo and continued the texting of the plan to Violet.

_T: So how do we approach Candace the second time around? _

_V: Very carefully, Trish! We don't want to scare off our target like we did the first time!_

_T: I'm not going to scare her off, Violet! I'm going to do it according to your plan!_

_V: Don't dilly-dally around, Trish! The sooner we show her the Ducky Momo crap, the sooner she'll ditch those lousy Middleton High cheerleaders! I will meet you at the car!_

_T: Just chill, Violet! Allow me to work my magic and everything will work out! And I'll see you there! I'll also give you the signal by tapping on the passenger window three times when I have Candace!_

* * *

><p>On the other side of the arena, Vanessa and Monty were hollering and cheering on the cowboys whom were participating in the rodeo. They were getting to the part of riding on the bulls.<p>

To be honest, Vanessa never felt this adrenaline rush flowing through her before. She had _never _experienced this type of rush while she was with Johnny. His whining and addiction to video games caused that relationship to go in a free-falll.

"Wow! The bull-riding made my...heart bounce!" Vanessa exclaimed, jumping for a moment over hearing the roar of bulls.

"Funny!" Monty laughed a little, "My heart bounced at the same time when that cowboy held on! Then again, they are trained professionals after all."

"Yes, yes they are." Vanessa smiled. "Still...you're my number one cowboy, Monty! Of all the dates that we've been on so far, this one is probably the best one!"

"Why, thanks!" Monty grinned, taking in the complement.

"Anyways..." he continued, "I'm going to head on to the concession stand. You wany anything?"

"Just a small soda and a small popcorn that we can share together." Vanessa said, smiling at her beautiful beaux.

"Small soda and small popcorn it is!" Monty smiled, standing up from his seat. He exited the bleachers to head on over to the concession stand.

Still...something was troubling him. A look of guilt came across his face as he stood there, looking at Vanessa.

_I'm glad that only Carl knows about me and Vanessa and hasn't told Dad about it! _he thought to himself, _If Dad found out, he's gonna send me to the Academy! And gosh knows that I don't wanna get myself in a lot of trouble with him! And who knows what'll happen to poor Vanessa!_

* * *

><p>At the concession stand on the other side of the arena, Candace already bought her food and was about to head back to where Jeremy was until Tricia came up from behind her.<p>

She giggled a little and said a simple, "Hey." with a wave of her hand.

"Hey..." Candace replied unenthusiasically at first until her brain registered on who made that greeting.

"Wait a minute..."

Candace turned around and there Tricia was, in that western-style croptop and rodeo jeans.

"I've seen you from before..." Candace sneered, suspicious about what Tricia may be up to.

"Yeah, we met in the bushes earlier this afternoon with you, trying to get you to join our Golden Dancers instead of those slutty cheerleaders." Tricia recalled their first meeting, "You tore up the extra ticket to the PSB concert!"

"As I have said before, Tricia, I don't want any part of your fancy-shmancy dance squad!" Candace countered back, holding the food and drink tightly.

"But what if we said that we have something you might like?" Tricia questioned. "It's in Violet's car, if you're interested."

Candace scratched her chin and said with confidence, "Fine, but only for a few minutes. And by the way, Tricia, you and Violet may try and tempt me in joining your lousy dance squad! It still won't make me change my mind!"

"Oh, really...?" Tricia chuckled, wringing her hands.

"Really!" Candace smirked, thinking that nothing would convince her to join the Golden Dancers.

* * *

><p>(<em>5 minutes later)<em>

Both Candace and Tricia approached Violet's car. Tricia tapped on the passenger window of her best friend's car three times.

"So...what are you trying to do to get me on the Dancers?" Candace asked.

Candace didn't realize that Violet was already in the car, waiting for the signal.

Tricia opened the car door and there it was. The extremely rare 1972 Ducky Momo metal thermos where Ducky Momo throwing up that Nixon-like V sign saying "Four More Years" on it alongside with the Ducky Momo metal lunchbox. In addition, Violet turned on the Ducky Momo song on her car radio using her smartphone, playing it on an endless loop.

All of this made Candace extremely weak in the knees. Ducky Momo was the one thing in her childhood that got her through the hard years before Phineas was born. And now, it stood there, the marketable yellow duck hypnotizing her with its beady eyes. The Ducky Momo theme song playing didn't help matters either for poor Candace.

Violet sat there in the front seat, smiling, knowing they have her trapped.

"Come on, Candy, join our squad and the Ducky Momo stuff here will be all yours!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Tsubaki Grand Shrine, Mie Prefecture, Japan)<em>

Monkey Fist, his loyal Monkey Ninjas, and the mutated gorilla known as Bates came to the shrine.

Lo and behold, the third Sarukahito Puzzle piece stood in the main shrine.

"There it is, Bates!" Fist exclaimed with a crazed looney look in his eye, evident that his quest of being the Ultimate Monkey Master was slowly consuming the former knighted archaeologist. "I am one puzzle piece away from being the true Monkey Master and complete world domination with my army of extremely smart monkeys!"

"I do say, milord! It looks...extravagant and stony." Bates observed, looking at the puzzle piece.

"I know! But when we find the fourth and final piece, victory will be at hand!" Fist cackled before hearing another familiar voice.

"I wouldn't think so, Fist!"

Fist's cackling came to a halt when he turned around.

It was Ron, Yori, and Rufus! They were standing on top of the shrine.

"Step away from the monkey puzzle piece, Monkey Fist! And no one gets hurt!" Ron proclaimed, getting into a karate stance.

"End of the line, Monkey Fist!" Yori cried, also going into a battle pose.

Rufus too was in a karate stance.

"Stoppable?! How the heck did you find us?" Fist demanded, enraged that he had been spotted by his arch-nemesis.

"Let's just say a little hand guided us! And now, we're gonna put a big dent in your plans!" Ron grinned, ready to fight.

"You are not going to get you hands on my puzzle!" Fist exclaimed as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK!"

About 30 monkey ninjas chattered, alongside Fist's side, headed towards the trio.

Ron, grabbing Rufus, jumped off the top of the shrine as did Yori.

Yori landed a perfect ten on the stone floor while Ron landed on his rear.

Ron rubbed off the pain, "I'm gonna feel that one in the morning!"

"You'll be fine, Stoppable-san!" Yori said while getting out her battle fan, "Let's take care of those monkey ninjas!"

"So with ya!" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus yelled out, "Charge!" as he, his owner, and Yori lunged forward towards the Monkey Ninjas.

* * *

><p>"So what's it going to be, Candace?" Violet grinned at the awe-struck Candace, not resisting the rare vintage Ducky Momo items. "Join our Dance Squad, and you can have all the rare Ducky Momo items that you desire!"<p>

"Um...uh..." Candace stuttered, still staring at the items.

"I don't have all night, Flynn!" Violet sneered, her grin disappearing.

"Come on, Candace! Join us!" Tricia insisted, "You'll be better than all those stupid and dumb Middleton High cheerleaders!"

Realizing the true intent of Violet and Tricia's reasoning for obtaining the rare Ducky Momo items, Candace came to her senses. Something felt...off to her as she saw through the plan of those two vile girls.

"I know what you're up to!" the redhead sneered, "You're trying to use the very desire of my childhood to get onto your stupid dance team!"

She came to her decision regarding the dance squad for the second time.

"I hope you can get my answer through those thick skulls of yours for the second time today! I am not going to join your dance team, with or without those Ducky Momo items that you must've bought from the Net!"

And with that, Candace stormed out of Violet's car.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

Kim got the food from the concession stand when the Kimmunicator beeped the famous four-tone sound.

She turned it on as Wade came on.

"Hey, Wade! What's the sitch?" she asked with her most famous phrase.

"Kim, I was about to ring you in on the whole squirrel chasing incident with Candace earlier today!" Wade said. "Looks like you caught me at a good time."

"Do you have any leads on who our nutty prankster may be?" Kim asked. She was tired of playing games against the pranksters who have already out-witted her with that complicated prank-setup machine at the Flynn-Fletchers. "'Cause there has to be some connection out there if the target is Candace!"

"So far, no leads!" Wade sighed. "The only thing that I can pick up was the origin of the peanut butter that was on the toilet paper. I managed to hack into a security camera to take a picture of the toilet paper and ran a scan on where the peanut butter came from. Then, I ran a scan of the peanut butter against all other known varieties of peanut butter. As it turns out, only one area of the world produces this type of nut. The rare Danville Nut Tree, to be exact!"

"Where is it found?" Kim asked.

"It's only in Danville and only in a squirrel sanctuary to the north of the city." Wade continued, giving her some info on the tree that originated The peanut butter is contained in the nut and is not used for human consumption. It's used by male squirrels for their... ritual mating practices... with female squirrels, to put it in kid-friendly terms."

"A little bit TMI, Wade!" Kim warned, icked out at the fact the the peanut butter was used for...something else other than spreading it on a slice of bread and putting jelly on top of it.

"Sorry, Kim. Anyways, I'm starting to doubt that Mindy could be behind it because you put her, and the two girls that Candace described as her 'toadies', behind bars!" Wade said, unsure about the theory that Mindy was behind the pranks.

"I'm having those same feelings as well, Wade. Still, I'm going to pay a little visit to her in Juvie. Right after that, I'll visit the squirrel sanctuary and try to collect evidence! I have a feeling that our mystery prankster may have visited that place!"

* * *

><p>Candace returned to her seat with the food after that ordeal with Tricia and Violet. Yet, the Ducky Momo theme song that Violet played on her phone couldn't seem to get out of her head.<p>

"Hey, Candace!" Jeremy grinned. "What took you so long with the food?"

"Oh, I had to deal with a...little distraction, my Jere-bear." Candace said, putting the food on her lap, "But, as Kim always says, it's 'no big'!"

"That's my Candace!" Jeremy smiled as they saw the rodeo competitiors riding on horses and jumping over barrels.

Candace imagined that she was going horseback riding with her Jeremy somewhere in Arkansas.

"Also, Candace, something really crazy happened to me this morning!" Jeremy added.

"Is it the part that you say 'Will you marry me?'" Candace asked, smitten by his good looks.

"Uhm...it's not actually that, Candace..."

"Huh? Oh! Uh...sorry, Jeremy..."

Candace was blushing pink.

"When I was about to go for my lifeguard duties this afternoon at the Maple Dr. pool, I noticed that..."

Candace gulped hard, _He's going to find out about me being banned from the pool because of that prank!_

"...one of my bathing suits went missing! I looked everywhere in my closet for it, but it was gone!"

"Well...uhm..uh..." Candace stuttered, "You'll find it eventually, Jeremy!"

* * *

><p>While Kim was getting the food from the concession stand, Monique sat there uncomfortably in her seat, not looking at the rodeo. She was instead looking at her cell phone.<p>

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked, noting the fashionista's problematic body movements.

"It's just that somethin' been off as of late, Stace." Monique explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Stacy questioned.

"Everything that's been happenin' to poor Candace today! The whole thing getting chased by squirrels and then the whole candy bar-as-poop-in-the-pool prank this afternoon! I think somethin' big...and bad... is gonna happen to the poor girl that's gonna eclipse those two events!" Monique gave her insights, recalling the events that had happened to Candace a few hours ago. "Only thing is that we don't know where...or when!"

"And we don't even know where all those squirrels came from or why they were attracted to that weird duck suit thing." Bonnie added.

"I know that her attempts at busting her brothers usually, and sometimes literally, backfire in front of her. But for all these things to happen to Candace like this?" Stacy replied, still trying to piece things together, "That is definitely criminal!"

"Kim's gonna investigate this Mindy girl in Juvie tomorrow, Stace." Monique replied, "Hopefully, she'll get to the bottom of this!"

"I sure do hope so too, Monique." Stacy said before Kim approached them with the variety of aromas of concession stand food.

"Who's up for some popcorn, hotdogs and sodas?" Kim asked, holding out the food.

"I'm up!" Monique said, getting the popcorn and soda for herself. Bonnie, likewise grabbed a bag of popcorn. Stacy took one of the small diet sodas.

"So how are we doing on the time?" Bonnie asked.

"Right now, it's around quarter after nine. So we should be here for another 45 minutes before we take a walk in the park next door." Kim replied while looking at her smartphone. "So what do you girls wanna talk about?"

Bonnie, Monique, and Stacy eyed each other curiously.

They knew they had to tell the truth to their best friend.

Monique was the one who spilled the beans.

"Kim, we've been thinking about who would do those awful pranks on poor Candy..."

"And don't forget me!" Stacy inquired, pointing to the one piece of her fashion that she couldn't live without. "I had to shower out some of the green slime off my signature bow!"

"You even shower with a hair bow, Stacy?" Kim asked, slightly amused.

"It is for a fact that this hair bow never EVER leaves my forehead!" Stacy declared.

"Anyways..." Monique continued, "...we're tryin' to figure out what connects these three pranks together."

"I'm just as baffled as you are, Monique! From what I've discussed with Wade, he and I are starting to cast doubts on the Mindy theory." Kim replied, discussion her conversation with the tech genius on the Kimmunicator a few minutes ago. "He also picked up something from the toilet paper. More than likely, I'm gonna have to update Candace on this sitch after the rodeo."

"Hopefully, somethin'll connect like a perfect fit of jeans at CB, Kim!" Monique said before turning her attention back to the rodeo, "For right now though, let's enjoy the rodeo!"

"Whatever you say, GF!" Kim replied with a grin before all four girls started to holler and yodel.

"Ride 'em up, cowboy!" and "Yee-haw!" were blurted right out of the girls' mouths as the competitiors continued to ride the wild bulls.

* * *

><p>Vanessa waited in line to buy the food for herself and for Monty along with the other patrons in their cowboy outfits.<p>

She walked up to the counter and ordered the food. Once Vanessa paid for it, she headed back to the bleachers. However, there was still something that was bothering her. The awful conversation with Violet and Tricia in the bushes in the downtown park a few nights ago.

_Remember, I have an AddressBook profile and I am not afraid to use it! _

Vanessa felt so cold and uncomfotable. Her heart began to beat loud in her chest. She couldn't get over the fact that two nasty girls would go this far to expose forbidden love, _their _forbidden love, no less... to her father all for some surveillance on the new girl Kim and her side of the squad was recruiting. Hopefully, the photos that she gave to Violet would satisfy her enough so that she could get out of this contract.

She took a few deep breaths to compose herself, and made her way back to her beau.

* * *

><p>Violet, in her car, was a bit frustrated at her best friend for the failure of luring Candace off the cheer squad to the Golden Dancers.<p>

"You really had to pull off that bullcrap again, didn't you, Tricia?!" she shouted, banging her fist against the horn of the car, which made a honking sound.

"I had to say to her that we're much better than the dumbass Middleton Cheer Squad!" Tricia retorted.

"I know that we're better than them, but you brought it up both times when we confronted the Candace girl!" Violet exclaimed, putting a piece of strawberry bubblegum in her mouth, "When we try to tempt Candace the next time, can you please not bring that up ever again?"

"This promise will be kept, Violet!" Tricia swore, now calmer.

"Good!" Violet replied, trying to stay cool and focused, "Now, let's try and focus on the 'main course', remember?"

Tricia wondered what the main course would be until she remembered who it was that Violet was talking about.

"Oh, the Goth girl!"

"Yes! Obviously Vanessa Doof...deef...! Ugh! That last name of hers is a mouthful!" Violet replied, popping her bubble and forgetting her last name. "I would figure that she and that Monty boyfriend of hers are gonna head to that park after the rodeo."

Tricia snickered, "And when they do..."

"...we'll be right there for the strike!" Violet proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, the Tsubaki Grand Shrine to be exact, Ron, Yori, and Rufus were all fighting against Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas.<p>

Ron tossed one of the monkey ninjas into two others while Yori kicked one into a nearby trash can.

Rufus also was doing very well against Fist's ninjas, knocking them out with kicks.

Monkey Fist groaned, "I just wish if Mr. Jack Hench has any monkey ninjas that are at least competent."

"I do say, milord! They could use a lot more...training." Bates observed as he dodged one of the ninjas being tossed into a tree by Yori.

"Bates, I do train them very well...just not well enough." Fist replied. "Anyways, I'll grab the third Sarukahito piece..." He then eyed the Jade Hand that was on Ron's belt with an evil smile, "...and prevent Mr. Stoppable and company from finding the last piece!"

While Ron, Rufus, and Yori were fighting the monkey ninjas, Fist had a clear shot of grabbing the third piece of the puzzle. He ran as fast as he could to the piece.

Ron was the first to notice Fist's advances and backflipped right in front of him. Fist stopped in his tracks.

"Monkey Fist! I'm warning you!" Ron shouted, "Back away from the puzzle or you'll be...um...totally defeated!"

Fist sneered at him and said, "Not today, Stoppable!" He performed a low kick, which Ron dodged. Fist then lunched three punches at the blonde, but Ron dodged them all.

"You'll have to do better than that, Fist!" Ron smirked.

Fist spotted one of the incence torches, breathing its smoke in the summer air. He kicked the torch and tossed several of its embers and tossed it at Ron's feet.

"HOT! HOT! EXTREMELY HOT!" Ron screamed. This bought Fist enough time to take the third Sarukahito piece in one hand and to swipe the Jade Hand from Ron's belt with the other.

Yori noticed the theft of the hand and Ron trying to blow out the smoke from his shoes.

"Are you okay, Stoppable-san?"

Ron jumped from the embers and said to Yori, "I'm all right...just trying to prevent myself from having fried toes!"

He then felt his belt, "Um...where did the Jade Hand go?"

The unmistakeable monkey hooting laughter gave him his answer.

"Looking for this, Mr. Stoppable?" Fist taunted his arch-nemesis from a nearby tree.

"You give that back right now, Monkey Fist!" Ron screamed.

All Monkey Fist could do was grin as he slammed the Jade Hand that Ron, Rufus, and Yori had been using into the tree. The Hand fell into hundreds of little shards on the ground.

Fist then knuckle walked with the puzzle piece to climb on Bates' back and pulled out the other Jade Hand that he was using.

He chanted the Japanese translation that glowed from the hand to find the final Sarukahito piece.

_O Jade Hand_

_Purest and Bright_

_Find me the Final Piece of the Puzzle_

_And you shall become the Monkey Master of the World tonight._

All Ron, Rufus and Yori could do was to look on in defeat. The Monkey Ninjas assembled into formation behind Bates.

"YES!" he shrieked triumphantly, looking at the glowing Jade Hand with sadistic glee, "My Mystical Monkey journey is nearly complete! Come, my Monkey Ninjas...and Bates...to the fourth and final Sarukahito puzzle piece we go!"

Bates carried Monkey Fist and the Monkey Ninjas forward into the jungle on their way for the final puzzle piece.

Ron tried to give chase, but it was no use. Yori only looked at the shattered Jade Hand shards on the floor of the shrine.

They were mired in defeat.

* * *

><p>Back in Danville, the woman in camouflage, who had stalked Candace and Jeremy at the Paradise a few nights ago and stolen Tara's credit card at the Googolplex Mall a few hours ago, looked through her binoculars at the arena, not more than a quarter-mile away from her position.<p>

Five figures hidden in the shadow approached from behind her. Their faces were concealed with gas masks and were all wearing black: shirt, shoes, gloves, and pants.

"When shall we join in on your plan?" the first figure asked.

"When I give you the signal..." the young woman in camo replied through the voicebox to conceal her identity, not looking at the figures. "You are going to distract...'that girl' while my 'associate' goes in and goes to first base with him! The break-up is going to be ugly all around...which is what I want it to end up and for him to be in my arms by tomorrow night!"

She turned to the five figures and replied with the voicebox, "Go and hide yourselves so that you won't be noticed!"

The five figures obeyed and concealed themselves among the bushes.

The woman in camo, meanwhile, took out Jeremy's swimming trunks that she stole in the wee hours of the morning, around the same time that Mindy was arrested.

She took a single whiff of it and smiled evily and then petted the SB shirt.

"Jeremy, soon enough, you will be mine and mine alone!"


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

(_Arena Park, 9:30pm)_

Miranda was in her hiding position in the bushes, concealed by the ninja outfit that Veruca and Rebecca had used earlier in their prank on making Candace's room an awful mess.

She overheard the sounds of crickets chirping in the trees when she heard the sound of her bluetooth earpiece, a quiet means of Veruca to communicate with her subordinates in case of a grand scheme such as this one.

She tugged on the left side of the costume to become visible again.

"Come in, Miranda!" Veruca spoke through the earpiece. Even though she was 6 hours ahead of them in London, she wanted this particular phase of the plan to go flawlessly, whether she has those damning photos or not.

"I read ya, Veruca!" Miranda whispered, once again, not attracting attention to herself.

"What's the status so far?" Veruca asked.

"So far, no sign of Possible or Johnson anywhere." Miranda replied, looking through the binoculars. "A few couple have walked near my position but, luckily, haven't even noticed me!"

"I want you to keep it that way, Miranda!" Veruca demanded, "Remember, I want a full report from you by 11pm!"

"But how would we know if Johnson and Possible are in the park at the same time?" Miranda questioned.

"I'll send one of my Spy Flies to assist you!" Veruca said through the earpiece. "When the fly beeps red, then that means that it has a sight on them. You should pick up the signal on your smartphone hidden in the ninja outfit! Track them down and, if they are alone together, take as many pictures as you can without being noticed by Possible or Johnson and report back to me at the assigned time we agreed on!"

"I understand, Veruca! Just allow me to take those pictures!" Miranda hastily said.

Veruca, in a stern voice, snapped back, "Killgallen! This ain't some stupid god-damn vaudeville routine! I want THAT REPORT, and any photos that you take of those two, by 11! If you don't, then I will be more than happy to demote you to being a scrub cheerleader, just like what your mother did for my mother when she was on the squad! Cleaning out pom-poms and cleaning up all that banana foam from the Mad Dog on the gym floors! You'll suffer the same fate as your mother: being a washed-up cheerleader who is confined to the kitchen all day long! Do you want that?"

Miranda sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way to rival any of Veruca's cutting remarks. "No..."

"Good!" Veruca continued, "I don't have any more patience to say any more than your goals to achieve for my plan tonight! You have an hour and a half let! Veruca out!"

Miranda felt a lump in her throat after that cutting remark from 'Satan's Cheerleader', but she tugged the right side of the ninja outfit, blending herself in with the surroundings.

* * *

><p>Violet pulled her car up to the nearest restroom pavillion in the park for the next phase in her vile plan against Vanessa and Monty's relationship.<p>

"Do I have to wear these jeans?" Tricia asked, looking at the jeans that Violet bought a couple of days ago in the back seat of the car.

"Yes! It's vital that you change into those jeans, Trish!" Violet sneered, pointing to the jeans.

Tricia took the jeans and looked at the label.

"Biyatch? Are you sure about this brand?" Tricia questioned. "I usually don't wear these pants! Only those stupid cheerleaders wear those jeans! Well...Veruca's group of cheerleaders anyways!"

"Tricia, look at it this way. It set me back $250, but it'll be well worth it when you get to Monty with those jeans. Now go in the restrooms and change into them!"

Tricia sighed, "Fine, Violet...I'll change into them. But I owe you an ice cream cone for this one!"

"Don't worry, Trish. We'll go to the ice cream parlor after you do the dirty deed on Monty!" Violet grinned.

Tricia got out of the car and said, "Fine...I'll change my pants and keep an eye out for Monty!" She took the pair of Bytch pants as well from the back seat.

Violet was now alone, but she took out her smartphone. She cackled while petting the phone.

"And with that, I'll take a few precious...'memories'...of this glorious moment!"  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Japan, Ron kicked the dirt right near the Sarutahiko shrine. Yori held a few of the shattered shards of the Jade Hand in her hands with a sad look on her face.<p>

"Aw, nuts! Monkey Fist got away...again..." the blonde muttered with frustration. "And that Jade Hand thingy is broken! We'll never find that last monkey puzzle piece!"

With a bit of sorrow in her voice, Yori said solemnly, "I must apologize, Stoppable-san, for letting Monkey Fist escaping twice!"

"It's not your fault or anything, Yori!" Ron said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's partially my own. I should've hid that hand or something!"

"But how are we going to find Fist, Stoppable-san?" Yori wondered, "He could be anywhere in Japan searching for that final Sarutahiko puzzle piece!"

Meanwhile, Rufus was meditating near the shrine.

Sensei, at Yamanouchi, was sitting in his office.

He felt a disturbance.

"Oh no! Stoppable-san and Yori are in trouble!"  
>_<p>

Ron sighed, just trudging along on the dirt.

"This is going to be my worst nightmare coming true. Me losing to Monkey Fist, a whole Planet of Monkeys enslaving all of mankind, and not figuring out what 'demons' Sensei is referring to in some vision before summer ends...It's kinda complicated, Yori!"

Yori then looked at Rufus, who was meditating right next to one of the torches. His whole body gave a bluish glow.

"Stoppable-san, you need to take a look at this!" Yori insisted, tugging on his ninja uniform.

"What's the use, Yori...we might as well..." Ron muttered, not looking at Rufus at first.

The blue glow grew stronger and stronger where even Ron turned around at his trusty mole-rat.

Rufus was levitating in mid-air, glowing with a light blue hue all around him.

"Rufus?! What are you doing?" Ron wondered, mesmerized by his pet's glowing aura. A blue beam from Rufus' head then shot up into the sky and headed towards to the direction of Yamanouchi.

"Yo! Rufus, ol' buddy? What's with the blue glowing lightshow?"

And descending from the sky was a spirit form of the headmaster of Yamanouchi. His outline matched the color of Rufus' glow and he was hovering in mid-air in the lotus position.

"Sensei? What happened with you? Are you...?" Ron wondered, as if he was seeing a ghost.

"No, Stoppable-san. I am not dead at all!" Sensei chucked a little before taking on a more subdued tone. "Rufus-san decided to use his knowledge of the Mystical Monkey Power to send out a distress call to me at Yamanouchi. I sense that you and Yori are troubled!"

"That is more likely the word, Sensei!" Yori explained what what going on, showing the hologram-like Sensei the broken pieces of the Jade Hand "Monkey Fist and his army of monkeys got the third Sarukahito puzzle piece."

Yori added, "Me and Stoppable-san tried to give chase, but Fist took the Jade Hand we had and smashed it to pieces! Now we have no idea where the fourth puzzle piece is."

Sensei replied, "There is still a way! Before I told you about the evil sorcer name Hoturu and his curse, I was about to mention to you that you and Rufus-san can tap into your Mystical Monkey Power to find the fourth piece of the puzzle! Rufus-san is using his powers right now to help you!"

As he was saying this, Rufus, via the Mystical Monkey Power, levitated up in mid-air and began to spin around.

"Isn't he going to get a little dizzy?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable-san, he is locating the whereabouts of the final Sarukahito piece. Wherever he stops, that is where you will find your archfoe!"

"Okay, Sensei! I'm taking your word!" Ron said, looking at his spinning pet. "Round and round the naked mole rat goes, wherever he stops, me and Yori will know!"

Yori looked at him puzzically.

"Oh..." Ron blushed awkwardly, "Where Monkey Fist is! That's what I was going to get to!"


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

(_9:45pm) _

The crowd slowly filed out of the arena now that the rodeo was overwith.

Kim, Bonnie, Stacy and Monique walked into the South lobby, thrilled with the high-flying energy of cowboys and cowgirls doing death-defying stunts on wild bulls.

"That was totally the best rodeo ever!" Bonnie shouted, extending her hands outward.

"And their Western wear was so out of this world!" Monique added, giving her fashion critiquing.

"What was the part you liked best, Kim?" Stacy asked.

"Definitely the stunts the cowgirls did!" Kim said while showing photos of the rodeo on her smartphone, "I'll try to incorporate those in my next mission!"

"Yeah, I think you can try to ride a bull single-handed while blindfolded!" Stacy replied.

"That is _if _the villain's next trap is some sort of bullfighting ring!" Kim replied before pulling down her overalls straps again to wear them as if they were boyfriend pants.

Stacy heard the four-beep Kimmunicator tone on her phone.

"When are you going to even change that ringtone, Stacy?" Kim asked, a little annoyed. "I don't wanna confuse your tone with my Kimmunicator."

"I'll try to change it tomorrow." Stacy said while putting he phone to silent.

It was a text message from Candace saying:

_S-_

_I'll meet you and the others in 5 with Jeremy at the South lobby. _

_-C_

"Looks like Candace is on her way with her beau!" Stacy grinned. "We should be headed to the park in no time!"

"But..." Bonnie intervened, "...are you going to tell Candace about the Mindy thing?"

"Bonnie, it's like I've said before." Kim said before putting her phone back in her handbag, "We'll tell Candace in the morning about what Wade found out."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy were nuzzling in each other's shoulders. The other girls caught sight of this display of affection.<p>

"Awww! Isn't that the cutest thing you've seen in your life?!" Monique swooned.

"I personally think that Candace and Jeremy would be the 'it' couple at Middleton High!" Kim agreed.

"Not like all of those times that Veruca said that she and her next boyfriend, Mr. 'Insert Complete Jerk Here' would be the so-called 'number one couple' of Middleton High?" Bonnie chuckled a little.

"Come on, Bonnie! The chance that Veruca would find true love would be the day that my website would go offline...which is never!" Kim said.

"Oh, hey, girls!" Candace said, waving to them.

"Hey, Candace!" Kim said with a wave back. "Did you two enjoy the rodeo?"

"Yes, yes we did!" Jeremy grinned.

"Anyways, my beautiful beau and I are going to take a lovely stroll in the park for about 40 minutes." Candace said, explaining the second part of her date with Jeremy to the other girls present. "I'll give a text to Mom to let her know that Jeremy is going to drive me home. Where are you girls going?"

"We'll be taking a different route to, you know, give you two all the privacy you need." Kim replied. "Mrs. Flynn is going to pick us up in about 45 minutes."

"So, she'll receive my text before she picks you up?" Candace asked.

"Well, if that's the sitch of it, then yeah." Kim clarified. There was still something on her mind.

"Oh and...uh..., Candace?"

"Yes, Kim?"

Kim wanted to mention what Wade told her about Mindy to Candace, but relented from doing so because Jeremy was present.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I just don't want anything to ruin your date with Jeremy here!"

"I understand!" Candace said, smiling at Kim with no worries, "Why don't you tell me about it and we can go from there! Anyways..." She then stoked Jeremy's hair. "...I'm gonna spend this wonderful night with my beautiful cowboy!"

"And with this beautiful cowgirl of mine that I totally love!" Jeremy added, stroking the back of the natural red color of his girlfriend's hair.

"That's sound spankin' to me!" Kim said, giving a thumbs up.

"So...see you at the house in 11?" Stacy asked.

"I'll see you then!" Candace replied before nuzzing into Jeremy's arm. "Now, my football hunk, let's walk together in our tunnel of love!"

"Sure thing, Candace!" Jeremy smiled at her before the two held hands and walked with each other on the right side of the path.

Kim, Stacy, Monique and Bonnie all took the left side.

* * *

><p>(10:00pm)<p>

The pale glow of the moonlight shone through the bushes. Miranda had been spying on them through her binoculars. The ninja costume that she wore was invisibe at the time.

One of the Spy Flies, as Veruca had promised, came to Miranda's aid. Also, like what Veruca had conversed to her on the phone, it was blinking red on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda grabbed the left side of the costume to make herself visible again. She grabbed her smartphone hidden in the pocket of her costume and dialed Veruca's cell number and whispered to not attract attention. The only problem was that she forgot that they were in different time zones.

_V: (groans) Hello? It's four in the damn morning.._

_M: Heya, V. Your Spy Fly thing is blinking red._

_V: Ah yes! It must've spotted Possible and the Candace girl!_

_M: So, who do I go after first? The Candy girl and Mr. Johnson apparently took one path while Kim and her brats took the other!_

_V: If I'd were you, I would go the path that Possible and those bitches of hers went on! Follow them, but DO NOT let them see you! And remember what I said about the report! You have exactly one hour left to report to me on what had happened and if, and that's a big IF, you took photos of Possible and Johnson together! If you don't, then I will be more than happy to see you on your knees, scrubbing every single toilet of all the athletic facilities at Middleton High with a toothbrush! It'll be the same way what your mom did more than twenty years ago!"_

_M: (panics) Please, I don't wanna do that stuff! It'll make me a loser!_

_V: Then do as I say and follow Possible! I don't want any more delays from you!_

And with that, she quickly hung up on Miranda.

Miranda, seeing no choice but to follow the rules of Veruca and the MMP, tugged on the right side of the ninja costume. She blended well with her surroundings and began to pursue Kim and her friends...quietly.

* * *

><p>Monty and Vanessa also exited along with the crowds. They came out the North entrance, hand in hand.<p>

"That was quite an exciting rodeo!" Vanessa said to her boyfriend.

"Even my acrobatic feats would be no match for those stunts!" Monty replied, amazed at the choreography of the rodeo particiapants.

"You know..." Vanessa said, looking into his eyes. "I can tell with the sincerity in my heart that it has been the best date that I've ever been on!"

"Why thanks, Vanessa!" Monty replied, "What did happen to that last date with you and Johnny?"

Vanessa thought for a moment.

* * *

><p>(<em>3 weeks ago)<em>

_(Johnny is glued to the computer, playing Zombie Mayhem IV, and his in-game character gets killed hundreds of times...on the easy difficulty)_

_J: Vanessa! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate here! I'm trying to play Zombie Mayhem IV and this game is more important than you (dial tone)...Hello? Hello?_

* * *

><p>"Let's just say that he got glued to the idiot box with his...'manly' video games!" Vanessa replied.<p>

"Ehh...I'm not much for video games anyways." Monty said, "Barkin wants me more on the football field than to be stuck to some TV screen for four hours!"

"I guess he's training you hard for this season, huh?" Vanessa asked, wanting to know a little more about the head coach for the MHS football team.

"Yes, yes he is! Tough but fair, the other students say about him." Monty replied, looking upwards to the starry sky. He found an open patch of grass about 30 feet from the sidewalk.

"Wanna lay down over there and look at the stars?" Monty asked, grinning.

Vanessa giggled and replied, "Of course, my hero!"

The couple walked over to the vacant patch and lied down on the cool summer grass.

"So, um, what position do you play again?" Vanessa wondered.

"Middle linebacker." Monty said, "He usually wants to rotate about six linebackers a game since we're deep at that position."

"I see, so I assume your position is safe since you're a senior." Vanessa added, turning her head to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard for the other junior, sophmores and freshmen to join the team. I mean they all have to go through a pretty rigid workout to even make that 85-man roster." Monty said.

"Don't worry about the other guys on the football team, Monty." Vanessa grinned, "I'm gonna cheer the loudest for you!"

"That's my girl!" Monty said with a smile.

It seems this night was going perfect for them.

A little too perfect.

* * *

><p>Peering through the bushes, however, was Violet and Tricia. Violet gave up her gum-chewing habit for this part of the plan to minimize any noisemaking.<p>

"Violet, are you serious?" Tricia complained with a whisper while trying to pull up the Biyatch pants she changed into. "It feels like that my pants are about to fall off my ass, even WITH my belt on!"

"That's the point, Tricia!" Violet countered quietly, "We need to wait until Monty is alone. Then you will strike and French-kiss him while your pants fall down!"

"This is extremely humiliating and degrading!" Tricia whined.

"But it's the only way for us to break Vanessa and Monty up. On the upside, you could get a lot of the boys' attention at Middleton High away from Veruca!"

"Mmmm...you do have a point. Biyatch jeans do have a high tendency to do that!" Tricia smirked.

Violet gave an evil chuckle and peered through the bushes, looking at the couple.

"Yeah, now all we need...is patience! And then the fun will really begin!"  
>_<p> 


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Back at the Sarutahiko shrine in Japan, the glowing blue aura of Rufus grew stronger and stronger while he began to slow down.

"Rufus-san is slowing down!" Yori explained, "He must've found Monkey Fist and his group!"

"Whatever Rufus is eating that's giving off that blue glow, I would totally want more of it!" Ron quipped.

The spinning of Rufus slowed and slowed until he came to a complete stop. Rufus then turned to the direction of Yamanouchi and fired a blue beam from his eyes to Sensei's direction.

"It seems that Rufus-san has sensed the energy of the puzzle!" Sensei said. "From what information he has sent me..."

"Wow...I want the beamy eye thing!" Ron shouted at the top of his voice, interrupting Sensei's speech.

"Stoppable-san, the time will come when your Mystical Monkey Powers will manifest!" Sensei countered. "Anyways, what Rufus-san has told me of Monkey Fist's whereabouts, he has acquired the fourth and final piece of the Sarutahiko puzzle from the Tokyo National Museum. However, he still needs to piece the puzzle together and decipher the inscription that's on it. Monkey Fist and his minions are in the city, trying to fulfill the dangerous prophecy of the puzzle!"

"Tokyo? Isn't that a French word for something?" Ron wondered.

"No, Stoppable-san..." Yori groaned, correcting Ron in his geography. "It's the captial of Japan, and in a city filled with more than 30 million people, finding him is going to be extremely difficult."

Ron replied with a confident smile on his face, "Come on, Yori! How hard could it be to spot a freaky human who walks around with monkey ninjas at his beck and call, has four pieces of some ancient puzzle, and has a hulking 600-pound gorilla pack mule with the face of his former valet on it?"

Yori thought of something and said, "Sensei, was there anything on the second Sarukahito piece that we had that could tell where Monkey Fist is in Tokyo?"

Sensei pulled out a scroll containing what was written as the prophecy written on the second Sarukahito piece.

"According to the prophecy, the incantation to summon the minds of deceased individuals and the piecing of the puzzle must take place over a body of water." Sensei said, reading from the scroll.  
>"You mean that Monkey Fist and Bates are head towards a mall fountain?" Ron wondered, then saw Yori go through her knapsack for a map of Tokyo..<p>

"No, Stoppable-san. It is more like a river or a sea." Sensei answered. "Or perhaps..."

"A bay!" Yori exclaimed, "Tokyo Bay to be more exact, Sensei!"

Sensei chuckled, "I was about to get to that part."

"But how can he piece the puzzle together over a body of water? Isn't it a bit...far-fetched, if I said the word correctly?" Ron asked.

"I think what the prophecy meant, Stoppable-san, is that he may try to piece the puzzle together on a bridge!" Yori answered for him.

"Yeah...but which bridge though...?" Ron asked, rubbing his chin with his fingers with interest.

"The sacred Sarukahito bridge at Sarushima island." Sensei replied, reading the scroll.

"Is there a translation for that?" Ron asked.

"Monkey Island!" Sensei replied.

Ron gulped very hard. He dreaded seeing an island infested with monkeys.

"Legend has it that Sarukahito ascended into the heavens above from this very island from a sacred bridge on the island. From his breath came forth the four pieces of the Sarukahito Puzzle!" Sensei said, speaking of an ancient prophecy. "A person infused with Mystical Monkey Power can summon the bridge from the island through the use of the third Sarukahito piece. It is there that Monkey Fist plans to use the puzzle for his nefarious means!"

"So we have to get to the island, get on this bridge, and destroy one of the pieces of the puzzle?" Ron questioned, trying to understand Sensei's plan.

"As one of your American phrases go, you hit it on the nose, Stoppable-san." Sensei replied.

* * *

><p>(<em>Tokyo, Japan, near Tokyo Bay)<em>

Monkey Fist, meanwhile, was on the top of Bates' gorilla back with all the four Sarukahito puzzle pieces in his possession. Bates, on the other hand, was getting slower.

"Milord...I don't think I can handle the excess weight! I can only pick up about 90 kilograms of weight with this gorilla body. With the four puzzle pieces, I think you're pushing it to almost a hundred!" the valet complained.

"Nonsense, Bates!" Fist sneered from below. "I am on the very verge of fulfilling the prophecy of becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master and you are complaining about petty things such as weight?"

"You have to admit, milord, they do weigh almost 10 kilograms each! Why don't I carry at least, say, two of them and you can walk the other two to Tokyo Bay."

"Bates, the prophecy states that the four pieces need to be put together at the sacred Sarukahito Bridge at Sarushima Island. Besides, my feet will get blisters if I walk on the hot concrete! Also the prophecy explicitly states I need to put those puzzle pieces together in order to summon Sarukahito himself so that he can summon the greatest minds from the afterlife and place them in our simian friends! Think about it! Gorillas becoming a military force! Chimpanzees becoming scientists! It will be a wonderful and glorious day for me, the great Monkey Fist!" Fist monologued.

Bates then added, "But what about our...monkey-fearing foe?"

Fist chuckled, "You mean Mr. Stoppable? I would like to see his face when I complete my triumph! Then again, he'll fall behind and lose to me, the only true Monkey Master on this Earth!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Danville Arena Park, Monty and Vanessa were lying down on the cool summer grass, staring up at the stars. Vanessa could feel the bareness of her back on the grass and her boots touching the tip of her toes.<p>

"Monty, how many constellations do you see up there in the stars?" the goth-punk girl asked her boyfriend.

Monty, seeing the stars twinkle like a thousand bright lights, drew them with his finger.

"I think you can see Orion...the Big Dipper...and I guess the Little Dipper..."

Vanessa gave a seductive smile and replied, "What about a constellation of me?" She crept closer and closer to Monty.

Monty gave a smirk and replied, "I guess that can be possible for the alignment of the stars tonight!"

And he drew his finger in the cool summer night air, drawing a picture of Vanessa in the stars.

"I'm impressed!" Vanessa grinned. "But I've got an even better idea!"

She thought of something even more romantic for Monty to draw with his finger and whispered it into his ear.

When Monty heard it, he replied, "I think that can be arranged!"

Both Monty and Vanesa held out their index finger and drew out their initials in the muggy air. They both extended their thumbs to display a heart, signaling that they were for each other.

"Aww! That's so sweet, Monty!" Vanessa said, leaning closer to him.

"I think I know what's coming next!" Monty replied, grinning for this moment.

Just as they were about to touch each other's lips, though, Monty's stomach began to rumble.

They tried to kiss again, but Monty's stomach continued its protest, interrupting their romantic moment.

"I apologize, Vanessa, but I shouldn't have eaten those corn dogs with the extra chili cheese! I think I may have to use the little boys restroom!" Monty groaned a little as he stood up, clenching his stomach.

"Don't be in there for too long, Monty!" Vanessa said with a happy face and stood up, petting Monty's hair.

"I won't, I promise!" Monty replied as he saw a sign for the restrooms. He walked into that direction, leaving Vanessa behind.

* * *

><p>From the bushes, Violet chuckled with anticipation.<p>

"Thank you so much, arena food..." she whispered, "Now...to pull off this important phase of the plan!"

She looked at Tricia, whom was trying to pull up her jeans.

"Violet, what does it look like over there?" she asked.

"Monty just left the goth bitch there on the grass to use the restroom!" Violet explained, "Now come on! Let's follow Mr. Monogram to the john!"

Tricia sighed and followed her best friend.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the park, the woman in camo peered through the binoculars, looking at Kim about 40 feet away.<p>

The five shadowy figures from earlier appeared behind her.

"So when do you want us to become the distraction?" the first figure asked.

"Just give it time..." she said through the voice box, going through her plan. "When 'that girl' leaves her position with no witnesses, that's when you distract her long enough for my 'associate' to go all first base on his ass. Once she completes the...'outfit'...of couse!"


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

(10:10pm)

Kim stood up from the park bench and said to Monique, Stacy, and Bonnie, "Girls, I think I may buy some hot dogs from that concession stand so that all of us can eat them. Do you want any toppings on the hot dogs?"

The concession stand was about 400 feet away from them and there was no one in sight because it was so late, except for obviously the workers at the stand.

Monique replied, petting her stomach, "No girl, I'm good! I just don't want all the extra calories and fat if you know what I mean, Kim. Just can you get me a small diet soda?"

"Same here." Bonnie agreed. "I guess I can have just water."

Kim then looked at Stacy.

"Yeah, but just relish and mustard on mine." the elder Hirano sister of Ginger said. "Nothing extra."

"Sounds good, Stacy." Kim said, looking through her purse, "We have enough money to cover for the hot dogs and drinks. I'll go to the concession stand. You three stay here and save my seat on the bench."

"Gotcha, Kim!" Monique said, putting her handbag down on the ground. Bonnie and Stacy did likewise.

"Don't be too long!" Stacy smiled.

"It's no big. We'll get the hot dogs and drinks and meet up with Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher at the parking lot in 20!" Kim said, the smile lighting up her cheeks. She grabbed her handbag and headed toward the concession stand.

* * *

><p>The woman in camouflage was a mere 70 feet away from them, spying on their every move with binoculars. Her ghille suit blended well with the bushes as well as her black-shaded sunglasses. The only physical feature that was shown was her mouth and a bit of Caucasian skin.<p>

"Good!" she hissed quietly through the voicebox, "It seems 'that girl' has left her position from the park bench." The five figures taller than her were behind her.

"Now can we get her?" the lead henchman asked.

"Four of you, go and get the Possible girl...quietly! The fifth one will stay here and distract her friends long enough for my 'other' phase of the plan to go correctly!" the girl in camo whispered. "You do have your sixth one helping out my 'associate'?"

"Yes, our sixth man that you rented is with the associate. But how are you going to distract her friends?" the lead henchman questioned in a low voice.

The high-school aged girl smirked and replied in a low volume, "I think one of your henchmen may have the perfect distraction for them."

The fifth henchman brought along a cage with a white bunny inside of it.

"While they are distracted by the animal, that's when you take her by surprise!" the girl with the voicebox said, "Now go and don't disappoint me!"

The lead henchman left with his three other lackeys while the fifth henchmen stayed behind.

"When can I release the bunny?" the fifth henchman asked.

"Wait for it." the mysterious girl said patiently, "Wait until they turn their backs on 'that girl'!"

"And then we take her?" the henchman asked.

"Yes..." the mysterious girl replied with a slight sneer. "And while that is going on...the real fireworks begin!"

She rubbed her black-gloved hands in anticipation of what was to come. A Spy Fly then came right beside her, but it wasn't controlled by Veruca's servants at all.

The mystery girl pointed in the direction, and the Spy Fly followed her command. Also, she pulled out a walkie-talkie so that she can speak with her 'associate' on the other side of the park.

"You got that outfit ready?"

"Yes!" the second girl replied through the walkie talkie, "All I have to do is to add that one thing and I'm all set!"

The first girl grinned as she pulled out a tracker of the rogue Spy Fly as it made its way to its target.

* * *

><p>(10:14pm)<p>

Kim was walking along the path to the concession stand, counting the money she had in her handbag for the food.

"Let's see...12,13,14...and...15! Yes, that should cover me and Stacy!"

The henchmen leader and his three lackey crept through the bushes as quiet as they could to not draw attention to the crimefighting cheerleader.

The girl in camo, meanwhile, viewed both Kim and the other three girls on the bench, conversing with one another, through her binoculars. She was conversing with the henchman leader through her wireless headset concealed in her mask.

"When your fifth henchman releases the bunny as the distraction, capture Miss Possible as quick as you can!"

The lead henchman nodded as they gathered in position to capture Kim by surprise.

"Ready...set..."

And she whispered in the headpiece, '...now!"

She patted the back of the fifth henchman. He released the white-furred bunny from its cage. It hopped through the bushes and right into the presence of Monique, Stacy, and Bonnie. The cuteness of the pet completely caught the teenagers' eyes.

At the same time, Kim was caught from behind by one of the henchmen and taken into the bushes. One of the henchmen tied a gag around her mouth while another slapped handcuffs behind her back.

"What the...?! MMMMPPPHHH! MMMMMPPPHHH!"

She was unceremoniously whisked away into the nearby trees while her friends were completely distracted by a cute animal.

* * *

><p>"Ohmigosh!" Bonnie exclaimed, turning her eyes to the rabbit.<p>

"Aww! Isn't it so cute!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Quick! Do you girls have a carrot?" Monique asked to both Stacy and Bonnie, overwhelmed with the sight of the beautiful bunny. "I'm gonna take a picture of the rabbit eating the carrot! It's so totally gonna look wonderful on my blog!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Danville Arena Park, Candace rested her head on Jeremy's arm as the couple was strolling along the cool concrete of the sidewalk.<p>

"It's such a wonderful thing spending time with you, Jeremy!" Candace grinned at her boyfriend. A light wind was rushing upon them when they came on a nearby park bench.

They decide to sit on it.

The two looked up into the night sky. There were some clouds obscuring the stars.

"So, you think it's going to storm tomorrow?" she asked. "I planned a picnic for the two of us!"

"Looks like it." Jeremy replied. He then went to the weather app on his smart phone and added, "Yeah, we're going to expect a 60% chance of storms."

"That means that we're gonna have to put off our outdoor date for tomorrow for another day?" Candace questioned.

"I'm afraid so," Jeremy said, scratching his neck, "I can't risk the life of my wonderful girlfriend in the middle of a storm!"

"I guess you're right, Jeremy." Candace said before moving to another topic.

"How are things on the football front?"

Jeremy answered that question from his girlfriend "Coach Barkin has us do the 7 on 7 little scrimmages. And he also added two more people to the final roster for this season just this afternoon."

"And they are...?" Candace asked.

"Boomer Parker and Tino Tonitini. They're both on the junior varsity team." Jeremy said.

"So how many snaps are you going to play on the team?" she asked.

"From what Barkin told me, we're gonna rotate linebackers around since we're pretty good at that position!" Jeremy said of their situation at that part of the defense.

"I hope you make a touchdown for me!" Candace cooed, "I'm gonna cheer ya from the sidelines!"

"What about me making a sack or an interception?" Jeremy asked, snickering. Little did he know that someting was attached on his leg.

"I'm gonna cheer for those plays you make as well!" Candace quickly added. "Hopefully I can take a lot of pictures of them and put them in the Jeremy Johnson: Mad Dog football player scrapbook!" *

"And there'll be a lot of memories that I'll make on the football field!" Jeremy proudly beamed before caressing Candace in his arms.

"Ooooh!" Candace exclaimed, feeling his strong hands around her waist "I like where this is going!"

"Starting with this one!" Jeremy replied softly in Candace's ear before kissing her on the lips.

Candace felt the wonder and majesty of the surprise kiss from her boyfriend. A grin came across her lips.

"Ohhhh..., Jeremy!" she moaned with such wonderful delight. "You sure do know how to please this gal!"

"Yes, yes I do!" Jeremy laughed before Candace groaned a little.

"What's wrong, Candace?"

"It's the diet soda, Jeremy!" Candace uttered, biting her teeth on her lips. "Jeremy...I may have to use the little girls room."

"Uh, sure, Candace. Just follow the signs!" he replied, pointing to the signs leading to the restrooms.

Candace looked at the time: _10:10pm! I gotta make this trip quick before Mom gets here! _

She could only hear the words of her mom echoing in her head.

_10:30pm, north entrance to the arena._

"It'll be quick, Jeremy!" Candace excalimed, getting up from the bench. "Won't take me more than 10 minutes!"

"Okay, I'll be right here, saving a spot for you!" Jeremy replied, putting his hand on Candace's spot on the bench.

Candace ran as fast as she could to the restroom.

When she moved out of sight from Jeremy's eyes, her cell phone began to ring. It was her mom on the other line.

_C: (out of breath) Hello?_  
><em>L: Oh hey, Candace. <em>  
><em>C: So you're still on for 10:30?<em>  
><em>L: Sorry, Candace. I just realized that we're out of mouthwash and I need a couple more cans of hairspray.<em>  
><em>C: Oh right, the Lindana thing.<em>

_L: Correct, so I am going to have to go past Smarty-Mart to buy those items. Anyways, how was your rodeo date with Jeremy._

_C: It was just so wonderful and romantic! I'll tell you more about it when you pick us up!_

_L: Okay, Candace. I may be a little late to get to the park. I'll try and swing on there by 11:00!_

_C: Okay, Mom! It'll also give me a bit more time with Jeremy._

_L: (stern voice) No unapproved 'extracurricular activity' between you and him?_  
><em>C: You know me, Mom. Only kissing and a little bit of hugging!<em>

_L: (smiles) That's my girl. I'll see you, Kim and the others at 11!_

_C: I'll see you then, Mom! (hangs up)_

She was unaware of the fact that someone else was recording her conversation, a rogue Spy Fly that was hidden in a bush.

* * *

><p>10:14pm<p>

The second girl in camo, the associate the first girl in camo was talking to on the walkie talkie, snuck out, the shadows obscuring her in the bushes. She was a mere 20 feet behind Jeremy, but she had to wait until Candace was out of sight. Thanks to the rogue Spy Fly that has been hacked by the henchman and, thus, no longer under Veruca's control, more time was given to the two camo girl's vile plans.

"Just lemme put on the perfume!"

She squirted three times of the perfume around her neck, and tossed it to the ground.

"And I'm ready...with my tranquilizer dart blower, and blood red lipstick!"

The second girl waited until Candace was out of sight of Jeremy's eyes, leaving him all alone and, worst of all, vulnerable.

She quietly crept behind Jeremy, crawling low to the ground, and loaded the dart into the blower. She then took a deep breath and blew the dart right at Jeremy's behind. The dart injected the sedating liquid.

"Whoa! What's going...on..."

Jeremy felt the woozines from the dart. His eyes began to shut off, slumped on the bench and quickly fell asleep.

The second mystery girl crept out of the shadows. Like the first one, she was covered head to toe in black, dark shirt and camo pants, and a black ski mask with holes for the eyes, nostrils and mouth. However, her dark sunglasses obscured her eyes. Also like the other camo girl, she too had a voice box. The sixth henchman that the first girl in camo hired to assist her associate came in behind her.

With the coast clear, and the park nearing closing time, she and the henchman began to drag the sleeping Jeremy. The bottom of his rodeo jeans were starting to collect grass stains on them.

He disappeared into the bushes along with the unknown girl and henchman.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

(_Tokyo, Japan)_

"Sire, where did you say again that we were going to meet this cult?" Bates asked his superior while carrying the Sarutahiko Puzzle pieces.

"How many times do I have to mention this, Bates? They are not, what you call, a 'cult'." Fist sneered at his valet while knuckle-walking along the sidewalks of Tokyo. "I'd prefer to call them a ' brotherhood'. That is, they are direct descendants of the sorcerer, Hoturu, the one who infused the puzzle pieces with the minds of the world's greatest deceased geniuses! They are the ones who commissioned me to find the pieces of the puzzle! We're planning to meet them at Dock 5. That's where our ride is going to take us to Sarushima Island, the site of my greatest triumph!"

"Well, how do you know that we would be on the right boat?" Bates wondered.

"One of the descendants of Hoturu is going to wave a flag of a monkey on the boat. We will then get on the boat and head towards the island." Fist replied, "Everything will work as the Sarutahiko prophecy has foretold."

He sniffed the area and said, "We're near Tokyo Bay, Bates! Come on, pick up the pace!"

Bates followed his demented master, along with the Monkey Ninjas.

* * *

><p>(<em>Sarutahiko Shrine, Mie Prefecture) <em>

"So how fare are we from here to Tokyo?" Ron asked, looking at the afternoon sun.

"It's more in the range of 400 kilometers, Stoppable-San." Yori replied, still looking at the map of Japan.

Rufus, meanwhile, grabbed an advanced calculator from Yori's knapsack.

"So, kilometers to miles, that would make it...? Sorry, Yori, but I'm not that good at metric questions." Ron replied to his ninja companion, knowing that he barely made a C in science.

"250 miles." Rufus squeaked, showing the advanced calculator's results to his owner.

"Aw, great! We can't walk 250 miles to Tokyo! Our shoes will become worn out by then!" Ron whined.

"There's still another way!" the blue spirit entity of Sensei replied.

"There is?" Ron wondered. He was looking for a way, _any _way, to trump his arch-nemesis.

"Through the Mystical Monkey Power, Stoppable-san!" Sensei explained one of the abilities of the Power, "It'll grant you and Rufus-san the ability to teleport long distances. On the downside, however, once the power is used, it'll have to take a full three weeks before that ability of the Monkey Power can be at full strength again!"

Ron looked at Sensei and then at the worried Yori and then to Rufus with a determined scowl on his face.

"I'll take it!" he said, accepting what Sensei had said.

"First, you and Rufus-san need to tap into the Power and clear out all negative thoughts from your head! Then, think of the location that you want to teleport to!" Sensei replied before turning to Yori and said, "Yori, I suggest that, since you do not have Mystical Monkey Power, to close your eyes."

Both Ron and Rufus went into a Lotus meditative position with their eyes open. A blue aura surrounded them both as they concentrated on Tokyo Bay.

"Why is that, Sensei?" Yori asked.

"Because if you do not close your eyes while Stoppable-san is teleporting, you will turn into a monkey, something he fears the most." Sensei cautioned her. "Trust me and close your eyes while Rufus-san and Stoppable-san utilize their Power!"

"Okay, Sensei! I trust you as my most respected teacher!" Yori agreed as she closed her eyes and put her hands on Ron's shoulders.

Ron, deep in meditation, temporarily got rid of his greatest fears: not making the football team, his fear of Wannaweep, all the times he lost his pants or when Drakken forgot his name, him losing the Mad Dog mascot at the hands of Veruca, and, most importantly, the vision of the demons and Kim.

All three of them disappered right before Sensei's eyes in a flash of bright blue light.

Sensei looked into the afternoon sky and said, "Good luck, Stoppable-san! You're going to need it!"

And with that, the image of Sensei disappered from sight.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>near Tokyo Bay)<em>

Monkey Fist, Bates, and the Monkey Ninjas arrived at Dock 5.

"So where is this 'Brotherhood of Hoturu'?" Bates questioned his demented employer.

"Patience, Bates!" Fist said, "Let them wave the flag first and then we'll board the ship!"

One of the members of the brotherhood waved a flag of a red monkey against a black background. He was in a boat at the very end of the dock. The boat also has a crane on it with a metal platform on the dock.

"There, Bates!" Fist grinned, pointing to the man waving the flag. "That is where we shall get on! My reign as the Ultimate Monkey Master is almost imminent!"

One of the Hoturu brotherhood members, with a red number 7 on his shirt, shouts in Japanese to lower the ramp to allow Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas to climb aboard. Bates, because of his gorilla size, was still on the dock. The ramp lowered as Fist and the Monkey Ninjas walked on it to get on board.

"Ah, good to see you again, Monkey Fist!" the Hoturu Brotherhood #7 member exclaimed. "I trust your trip to Japan was successful?"

"Oh, it was!" Fist said, chuckling.

"Our leader is in the conference room, awaiting your presence." the Hoturu Brotherhood 7 member replied, pointing to the stairwell. "Do you have all the pieces of the Sarutahiko Puzzle?"

"I belive my man-gorilla-servant, Bates, has them on the dock. It was difficult obtaining the second and third pieces because of the arch-bumblr, but I did it!" Fist said with hubris.

The Hoturu Brotherhood member looked at Bates and then at the ramp.

"I don't think he can fit on the ramp, obviously, because of his...girth!" the member said, observing the mutated valet.

Fist looked at the crane attached to the boat and asked, "What about the crane? How much can the platform attached to it carry? Bates is around 272 kilograms, or 600 pounds as the Americans say."

The Brotherhood member took out a calculator. "The platform can carry up to 680 kg..."

"That would be 1500 pounds to be exact." Fist added.

"Correct!" the Brotherhood member grinned. "So your gorilla friend can go onto the platform with the sacred Sarutahiko puzzle pieces!"

Grinning at the opportunity, Fist called down to his valet.

"Bates, get on the platform with the puzzle pieces!"

And then turning to the Brotherhood member, he added, "Take me to the conference room with the puzzle pieces! I would like to have a little tea with your leader!"

* * *

><p>(<em>near Tokyo Bay)<em>

In a nearby alleyway, about two blocks away from the bay, a blue light shone as Ron, Rufus, and Yori materialized. The blue glow that had surrounded Ron and Rufus faded from them as they returned to normal.

"Okay, so I assume that we're in Tokyo?" Ron questioned.

"I believe so, Stoppable-san!" Yori replied, taking out a GPS of Tokyo from her backpack. "If my calculations are correct, we should be about two blocks from the bay."

"So I assume that once we get to the bay, we're gonna have to swim to the island?" Ron asked. "I just am not that type of guy that would swim in a body of water."

"How come?" Yori wondered.

"It's the Wannaweep issues that I still have." Ron said, not wanting to pull up another horrible experience from that awful camp.

Yori smiled and said, "We don't need to swim to the island, Stoppable-san. One of my uncles works at the docks not far from here. He has a boat that we can borrow to take us to Sarushima Island."

"Are you gonna tell your uncle about the whole reason _why _we are borrowing his boat?" Ron asked, knowing of his vow to Sensei to never tell Kim or anyone else _anything _about his Yamanouchi experiences.

"My uncle was a Yamanouchi alumnus." Yori explained, "He graduated third in his class and was one of Sensei's most favorite pupils. In fact, all of my family members went to Yamanouchi!"

Ron understood as he drew a long "Ohhhh..." from his mouth as he added, "In other words, it's a-ok if you can talk about Yamanouchi if your family went _to _Yamanouchi! But not to friends or others who haven't been to the school."

"You're correct on that part, Stoppable-san!" Yori replied.

Rufus then crawled on his owner's shoulder and whispered something in Ron's ear.

"Uh-huh...uh-huh...yeah, I'll try to tell Yori that." Ron whispered back to Rufus before trying to attempt to talk with Yori.

"Yori, there's something I gotta say..."

But Yori was concentrated with a far higher task.

"Can it wait until later, Stoppable-san? We have to prevent Monkey Fist from piecing together all four pieces of the Sarutahiko Puzzle at Sarushima Island!"

Ron took a deep breath and acknowledged the prioritizing of goals, "Okay, Yori. Let's take down Monkey Fist first and then I'll say the stuff that I was about to say."

"That's the spirit, Stoppable-san. Now, it would be my honor if you and Rufus-san will follow me!"

She ran as fast as she could to the docks with Ron and Rufus.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

Monkey Fist and several of the Monkey Ninjas entered into the conference room on the boat. Sitting at the very head of the table was the leader of the Hoturu Brotherhood, hissing an evil chuckle and twiddling his thumbs.

The conference room was extremely elegant with a crystal chandelier. It had a long oak table with eight executive ergonomic chairs on it . A kettle containing green tea was on a stove, ready to be enjoyed by the participants in the conference.

The leader was of Japanese descent, like many of his comrades. Also like them, he wore a black leisure suit but had a red and black cape with the fist of a gorilla on it. Two of his bodyguards stood by either side. They differentiated from the leader by the red leather helmets they wore at the top of their heads.

"Ah, Mr. Fist, you have arrived!" the leader grinned, smiling and still twiddling his thumbs. "Would you like some tea!"

"Being an English gentleman raised in nobility, I wouln't take no for an answer!" Fist grinned.

The leader then ordered in Japanese to the bodyguard on his right to fetch Fist the tea. The bodyguard on the right obliged and poured a cup for Fist to drink out of. Once the bodyguard gave Fist the tea, he walked back to his original positon.

"So, have you obtained all four pieces of the Sarutahiko Puzzle like we agreed?"

Fist got out the knapsack that Bates has been carrying and set all four pieces of the puzzle on the oak and mahogany table.

"Here they are, all four pieces accounted for! Now...my reward?"

The leader was pleased by Fist's success and snapped his fingers. The bodyguards went to the other side of the conference room and picked up a couple of briefcases.

They put the briefcases on the table and popped them open. Inside the briefcases were $2 million each.

Fist chortled with glee. "Oooh...glorious pay-day, here I come!"

One on his Monkey Ninjas named Holdy tugged on Fist's ninja outfit.

"Yes, Holdy, what is it?"

Holdy pointed to his mouth, and his comrades did the same.

"Also, did you give them _their _commission as well?" Fist asked, also including his Monkey Ninjas in the mix, even though they have been bested by Ron and Yori.

The Hoturu Brotherhood leader snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen came into the conference room, wheeling out a cart filled with fresh bananas.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fist! I got them covered as well!" the leader smiled.

The Monkey Ninjas chatted wildly over the sight and smell of the bananas and dove into them.

Fist then took the stack of Franklins and flipped through them as if it were a flipbook of glorious green.

"So where do I get the other half? The payout is supposed to be $8 million for me, if I am correct." the demented mutated archaeologist asked while counting the bound Franklins.

The leader explained how Fist would get the other half, "You will get the other half of your money once you piece all four pieces of the puzzle as exactly foretold by the prophecy and that one of your three wishes to the great Monkey-god, Sarutahiko, is to break the curse that hangs over my family so that my son can gain his revenge against...the Outsider!"

* * *

><p>At the docks, Yori, Ron and Rufus came across her uncle that she explained to Ron earlier that could help them in their quest to prevent Monkey Fist from piecing together the Sartuahiko Puzzle and enslaving the world by a bunch of monkeys with super-genius intellect.<p>

"There's my uncle, Stoppable-san! I'll talk with him, so it would be an honor if you'll follow my lead!"

Ron replied, "Uh, yeah, that won't be a problem for me!"

The uncle, a graduate of Yamanouchi, was Japanese, like all of Yori's family, and was of medium build. He was also quite muscular as well and stood a foot over his niece.

"Konichiwa!" Yori greeted her uncle, bowing to him. Her uncle did the same as well.

Yori then spoke to him in fluent Japanese: Watashi to watashi no yūjin wa, saru wa jinrui no subete o dorei ni gen'in to naru pazuru o issho ni nuiawase kara ninshishō no kyōjin o teishi suru tame ni anata no tasuke ga hitsuyō ni narimasu! Kyōjin wa, pazuru no pīsu to Sashima-jima ni itte imasu.

Which is translated as: Me and my friend would need your help to stop a demented madman from piecing together a puzzle that would cause monkeys to enslave all of mankind! The madman is going to Sarushima Island with the puzzle pieces.

He replied, in Japanese, to his niece.

Anata to anata no yūjin wa Sashima-jima ni eru tame ni, watashi no supīdobōto o kariru koto ga dekimasu.

Yori gave the English translation to Ron.

"He says that we can use his speedboat to get to Sarushima Island."

The uncle continued in Japanese.

Watashi wa higure ni yotte dokku de bōto no bakku o motte iru to omoimasu.

Yori turned back to Ron for the English translation to what her uncle had said.

"He also wants us to return his boat to the docks by nightfall."

"Man, I am so going to tell the Middleton School Board to add Japanese as an extra language as Middleton High." Ron groaned.

"That can be done in due time, Stoppable-san. Right now, however, stopping Monkey Fist at Sarushima Island is our top priority!"

Ron nodded his head as he, Yori, and Rufus got on her uncle's speedboat. Yori handled the steering duties while Ron served as her co-captain. Rufus assisted with navigation.

* * *

><p>One of the bodyguards, the right one, stepped forward and removed his hood.<p>

It was Fukushima, the student who was expelled from Yamanouchi following the adventure of the Lotus Blade by Sensei.

"Yes, Father! We, as direct descendants of the sorcerer Hoturu, have been dishonored by his curse! From his capture by the emperor to my recent defeat to that Outsider that kicked me out of Yamanouchi, there has been no shortage to failure in our family! My father here was arrested twice trying to steal the Sarutahiko Puzzle pieces in the past! But you, Monkey Fist, can be the one that will remove this curse, restore honor to my family, and for me gain revenge on the Outsider! That will be our wish to the great Sarutahiko!"

"That shall be no problem, Fukushima!" Fist grinned, "I already know what the two other wishes should be: me to strip Stoppable of his monkey powers to be given to me so that I would become the Ultimate Monkey Master and for all the minds that are contained within the puzzle to flow through the entire race of monkeys, gorillas, and apes so that I can rule the world with them. And your brotherhood can serve as my personal bodyguards!"

Fukushima's father smiled sinisterly and replied, "Our deal is sealed, Mr. Fist! You know the terms, now, execute them properly!"

Fist stood up and bowed to Fukushima and his dad. "It will be done!"

And with that, he and the Monkey Ninjas left the conference room.

_Soon, I shall be the Ultimate Monkey Master when I strip Stoppable of all his powers!_

Fist dwelled on his thoughts with maddening glee as the boat approached Sarushima Island.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Yori continued to operate her uncle's speed-boat to catch up to Monkey Fist.

"We are about halfway there, Stoppable-san!" she exclaimed, steering the wheel. "Just a few more miles and we'll be caught up to Monkey Fist...and Fukushima!"

Ron was clenching a few packs of Diablo Sauce in the right pocket of the ninja outfit. But they were not just any ordinary Diablo Sauce.

Yori turned her head briefly and asked, "What are those packets for?"

"Oh, you mean these packets of Diablo Sauce? Ron explained their purpose "These packets are considered experimental, by the way. I received them from a tour at the Bueno Nacho Corporate Headquarters in Upperton a couple of weeks ago!"

"Experimental?" Yori wondered.

"These packets contain a sauce that is so strong that it can melt steel bars in just one packet." Ron said, explaining the concepts of the experimental hot sauce, "Of course, the side effect would be me spewing fire from my mouth if I down the stuff."

"I can see that, Stoppable-san. Anyways, I brought along some tools that can help us to defeat Monkey Fist! I'll explain them once we get to the Sarushima Island docks!" Yori said, pointing to her knapsack.

"Gotcha! The more things we need, the better, Yori!" Ron agreed before looking down at his belt.

"Do you have the airplane tickets for your departure back to Middleton once Monkey Fist's plans have been foiled?"

Ron was holding two plane tickets in his hand with Rufus standing on his shoulder.

"Yep, Yori! We got them right here!" he exclaimed, waving them around. "One-way tickets back to Mid..."

He put them away in his ninja outfit loosely on his belt and paused on what Yori said about who was also involved in the Sarukahito plot.

"Wait! Did you just say Fukushima is involved?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san!" Yori explained, "After you left for Middleton from the first time we defeated Monkey Fist, Sensei found out Fukushima's connections with the Hoturu Brotherhood."

"You mean that sorcerer guy that Sensei mentioned that tried to access the Monkey Powers?" Ron asked, recalling the conversation with the head of Yamanouchi earlier.

Yori nodded her head and continued, "The Hoturu Brotherhood are descendants of that sorcerer that have tried to obtain...illegally in many instances...Monkey-related artifacts. Every time, though, they have been caught by the authorities!"

"So, being involved in a brotherhood with a long criminal history didn't sit well with Sensei?"  
>Ron guessed.<p>

"Correct, Stoppable-san." Yori affirmed, "Sensei expelled him from Yamanouchi but vowed revenge as he left the school!"

"So Monkey Fist and Fukushima teamed with the Brotherhood to find all the pieces of that Monkey Puzzle to gain revenge for what we did with them last time." Ron said, connecting the pieces together, "Yeah, Fukushima didn't like being trappped under those icicles."

"It would be an honor if you and Rufus-san hold on!"

Yori looked at the boat that Fist and the Brotherhood were on through binoculars. They docked it at a nearby dock at the front of the island.

She steered the boat hard to the east side of the island and were a well half mile away, thinking they have escaped detection by the enemy. Yori then turned on the accellerator. The plane tickets loosened from the grip of Ron's belt as they flew away. Rufus noticed this and gasped. He reached for the plane tickets, but to no avail. He then tried to get his owners' attention by jumping in front of him and chatterring, repeatedly pointing to the spot on his belt where the plane tickets were.

"In order to foil Monkey Fist's plan, we have to attack him by surprise!

Ron thought that Rufus needed to eat and whispered. "Rufus, I know that you and I may need some nacos at Bueno Nacho. But now isn't the perfect time! We got a crazed Monkey to stop and I won't let anything stand in our way, not even hunger!"

Rufus groaned, slapping his own paw against his face in frustration at his owner's obliviousness.

* * *

><p>What they didn't know that, as the Hoturu Brotherhood henchmen were unpacking, along with the four Sarukahito puzzle pieces, Monkey Fist observed with keen eyesight, identifying his blonde nemesis.<p>

"I do say, Stoppable doesn't seem when to know to give up!" Fist growled.

"Yori is with the Outsider!" Fukushima grinned, anticipating his revenge. "Should I give them a proper welcome, Mr. Fist?"

"Yes, Fukushima! Take a few of your Brotherhood members to the east side of the island, alongside with a few of my monkey ninjas. I will go with your father to the northern part. Capture them by surprise, but do so before 9:00! At that precise moment in time, I have to say the incantation that would summon the bridge necessary for me to piece the puzzle together!" Fist ordered Fukushima, knowing that Ron and Yori would try and foil their plan.

"Knowing the Outsider's clumsiness..." Fukushima grinned, "...I'll have him captured before you can say..."

"...taking sushi from an old lady?" Fist grinned

"Jinx, you owe me tea!" Fukushima laughed a little.

Fist chuckled, "Now go and make your father proud!"

To his Monkey Ninjas, he added. "Go and capture Stoppable and the ninja girlfrind of hers! Follow Fukushima's orders!"

The Monkey Ninjas saluted and followed Fukushima.

Fukushima eagarly bowed and shouted in Japanese with eight members of the Brotherhood as they, and the Monkey Ninjas, disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

><p>"That's why we have only 6 hours before Monkey Fist accesses the full powers of the puzzle!" Yori replied, taking a hard right, "Now, there is a passageway at the back of the island! We can sneak up there and take him by surprise!"<p>

"Awesome! You know the island?"

"Yes, I do. My uncle sometimes takes me there on my summer holiday from Yamanouchi!" Yori said, smiling at him. "I always do enjoy the monkeys over there!"

Ron gasped and stood there, frozen and cringing with fear.

"Oh dear...monkey-filled island...I don't know if I can handle this!"

Yori exclaimed, trying to bring out the warrior in the Team Possible sidekick, "Stoppable-san, you have to overcome your fear of monkeys if you want to foil the plan of Monkey Fist!" She then recalled, "Remember when you made friends with Fredrick?"

"Yeah, Fredrick was like the lone exception to my deep-seated fear of monkeys!" Ron replied.

Yori wasn't done what she said. "So not all monkeys all bad, Stoppable-san. In order to conquer your phobia of monkeys once and for all, you need to face _the _monkey! The one that caused your phobia in the first place!"

Ron realized what she meant.

"You mean at Wannaweep?"

Yori nodded her head.

"Mmm-hmm. It would be a great honor to face the one that caused your fear of primates in the first place!"

"In other words, I would have to go back to Wannaweep to face _the _monkey of all monkeys?" Ron questioned. "The camp's mascot?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san. But priority number one is Monkey Fist and Fukushima!"

Then Yori put her finger over her mouth as she pulled into the eastern side of the island. She docked the boat at a nearby pier and turned off the engine.

"Shhh...we must move swiftly and quietly, Stoppable-san! The only way we can stop Monkey Fist from summing all four pieces of that puzzle is by surprise!"

"I'm ahead of ya, Yori!"

Ron climbed out of the boat with Rufus.

"You know, Yori, this doesn't seem too bad after all!" he chuckled nervously.

Little do they know that three members of the Brotherhood and a few of the Monkey Ninjas were watching them through the thick brush of the jungle.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Yori and Ron crept quietly through the jungles of Sarushima Island. The chit-chattering of monkeys creeped Ron out and made him whimper a little, but remembering what Yori said earlier on the boat, he continued on.

Ron tiptoed behind Yori and asked quietly, "So what's the plan?"

Yori explained her plan in detail.

"First, we find any clue or hint of where on the island Monkey Fist is putting the pieces of the puzzle. Second, we will use the trees to our advantage to move closer. Third, we find the piece that contains all of the minds of the deceased scientists and professions and free them to the heavens! The stuff contained in my knapsnack should assist us!"

"Sound like a simple grab-n-smash to me, Yori!" Ron said quietly but giving a small grin.

She sat down for a moment and opened the contents of her knapsack. The first thing that she took out were a few small black pellets.

"What are those for?" Ron asked, pointing to the pellets.

"A smoke-screen, Stoppable-san!" Yori explained their purpose, "Every ninja has at least a few of these. But they also have a secondary ability in which enemies would be frozen like a statue. I strongly suggest to you also to not breathe in the stuff."

The second item that she took out was a nail file.

Yori said, looking at the file, "This may look like an ordinary nail file but it also can cut through rope and solid bamboo!"

"Oooh, like what KP used in her mission against Duff Killagin a few days ago!" Ron exclaimed, recalling Killigan's failed plot to turn the Gulf of Mexico into a golf course.

"You and your American-style observance, Stoppable-san!" Yori giggled.

Lastly, she took out a piece of bubble gum.

"Gum! Could I have a piece?" Ron questioned.

"I'd suggest that you should not chew it, Stoppable-san. The gum is used to capturing Monkey Fist for the police." Yori warned, retracting her hand of the pieces of gum. "Certain chemicals in the gum expands it to the side of a normal person, capturing them!"

"Ohhhh..." Ron understood.

"Come, Stoppable-san. We have to do it before Monkey Fist puts the pieces together and completes the incantation on the Puzzle in his Mystical Monkey Form?"

Ron stood there in his tracks for a moment on the soft ground.

"Mystical Monkey...? Wait... Fist was first to be exposed to the Power, followed by me and Rufus!"

"And if you can recall the talk with Sensei, only individuals who have been exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power can correctly translate what is said on those puzzle pieces!" Yori reminded him. "We must not allow him to translate that incantation to summon Sarukahito himself!"

"I'm with you on that, Yori!" Ron replied. "And once bad ol' Fist is defeated, me and Rufus will be on that plane ride back to Middleton!"

Yori looked at Ron's ninja costume and tried to reply, "Uh, that's well and good, Stoppable-san, but..."

Ron couldn't help but interrupt, "Oh, don't worry, Yori! Me and Rufus have everything under..."

Then he tripped over something with his foot, a deep giant footprint made by a gorilla.

"WHOA!"

Ron landed face-first in the soft mud.

"Ow! For a small island infested with monkeys, that was one giant footprint...!"

Rufus chattered, pointing to more footprints imprinted on the ground as his owner stood up.

He sniffed the air and picked up a strand of hair.

"Monkey!" the mole rat chattered.

"Or maybe a whole series of them!" Ron exclaimed, amazed at the amount of footprints, both human and primate.

Yori looked at the prints as well. "Rufus-san is totally right! This could be where Monkey Fist and the Hoturu Brotherhood are headed!" She took a compass and the needle pointed in the appropriate direction.

"North, Stoppable-san! Follow those prints! But remember the code of the ninja! We have to maintain silence!"

She ran into the northern direction and followed the prints, with Ron and Rufus trailing behind them.

Behind them, however, Fukushima peered through the bushes with an evil smile.

_That's it, Outsider! We have you right where we want you!_

Ron, Rufus, and Yori tiptoed their way into the soft mud. It had recently rained on the island.

"Ewww...the ground's all mushy!" Ron whined while the footie part of his ninja costume collected bits of mud.

"Will you keep your voice down, Stoppable-san?" Yori requested in a low voice, still looking at the footprints. "From what I can tell from these footprints and how big Sarushima Island is, we are not that far from where Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and the Brotherhood are located!"

"Okay, so once Fist is defeated and the day is saved, as usual, we'll say our goodbyes and I'll be on the one-way flight to Middleton. Hopefully I can start to figure out what Sensei said about KP..." Ron sighed. He had been with Yori for less than five hours, but he felt like that he owned a debt of gratitude towards her, Sensei, and to the rest of Yamanouchi. That is..._almost _all of Yamanouchi.

Ron felt his ninja belt to make sure the plane tickets were still there on that belt. They weren't there!

"Uhhh...Rufus? Where are the plane tickets?"

Rufus gulped before he squeaked the words, "Blown away!" from his lips.

"Not good! This is TOTALLY not GOOD!" Ron shouted at the top of his voice, "That was our only way back to Middleton!"

"Stoppable-san! It would be an honor if you would keep your voice down!" Yori demanded in a low voice, "Fukushima or one of Monkey Fists' monkey ninjas could hear us!"

"Right! Right! The ninja code of silence!" Ron quieted down. He followed along with Yori as they got closer and closer.

Fukushima peered through the jungle, eyeing their every move. He was also with three members of the Brotherhood and four of Fist's ninjas.

When he heard Ron's voice, he remarked to himself, holding a knife.

_The Outsider is more stupid than the last time I saw him! Just a few paces more, though..._

The trio then came to a stop. Yori looked down and saw even more footprints originating from the trees. One pair was human-sized and the rest were monkey-sized.

"Look, Stoppable-san! More footprints! But...they move in a different direction than the one Monkey Fist is currently on!" the Yamanouchi student said, studying the footprints.

However, Ron saw beady eyes in ninja masks coming through the trees.

"Uhm...Y-Y-Yori...?" he stammered in fear.

Yori asked, looking at him, "What is it, Stoppable-san? Remember what I have told you about facing the monkey that caused your phobia in the first place?"

"It's not that, Yori!" Ron squeaked while Rufus appeared on his shoulder. "I think we may are about to be..."

He heard the rope snap and a net trapped the trio.

"...trapped!"

"Well..." Yori sighed, "...so much for the silent approach..."

An evil laugh then came through the trees as a familiar foe approached them from the east side. He slowly clapped his hands as the Brotherhood members and the Monkey Ninjas crept from behind him.

"Well...well...well! Looks like we caught one beautiful ninja girl and one ugly cow dung-smelling Outsider!"

"Fukushima!" Ron sneered at him. "You know that slow clapping there just made your entrance a bit more...what's the word...boring? And I don't smell like cow manure, just to let you know!"

"I just knew you and Monkey Fist are behind this latest scheme!" Yori shouted.

"Yes, we work well as a team together, Yori!" Fukushima slyly grinned. "And in a few mere hours, honor will be restored to my family! And all you can do is hopelessly watch as me and Mr. Fist achieve victory over you, the Outsider, and the crazy old coot that you call a teacher!"

Yori was extremely offended by Fukushima's words.

"How DARE you talk about Sensei that way!" Yori snapped.

"You know, this is going to be my revenge for being expelled from Yamanouchi by the demented old fart!" Fukushima grinned maliciously, while loading up a sleeping dart into a blowgun. "Capturing his best student and the Outsider with Mr. Fist's help! And now, it's time for your nightey-nite time!" He blew the blowgun with the dart into Ron's leg.

"Fukushima! You'll never...win...against...us..."

And with that, Ron fell asleep.

He also repeate the process with Yori, whom succumbed to the effect of the sedative.

Yori fell to the effects of the sedative.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

(10:22pm, Danville Park)

Monty was walking along the path to the restrooms, hoping to take a quick leak before coming back to Vanessa to try and take her home without her parents knowing of their relationship. He was whistling along and minding his own business.

Peering through the bushes without him noticing are both Violet and Tricia.

"There he is, Trish!" Violet said silently. "Once he gets to the restrooms, you'll surprise him and do a little sneak attack to him!"

"I'm not going to physically harm him, am I?" Tricia asked, holding the back of the Biyatch jeans that she was wearing.

"Of course not! All you have to do is to jump out and give him a kiss on the lips with your jeans falling down and all! That will get him...and Vanessa...into a lot of hot water with the parents!" Violet explained.

"Okay...I just hope that I'm not in hot water with _my _parents, or yours either." Tricia said, worried a little that she might be grounded.

"Don't worry, Trish! Remember that it won't be us who are in trouble, it's going to be more on our victims!" Violet grinned before moving out of the way. "Trish, I want you to take the lead!"

Confident in what her best friend said, Tricia crawled into the lead with the Biyatch jeans showing off her panties.

Monty reached the restroom area.

"Alright...time for me to take a quick trip to the little boys' room so that I can get back to Vanessa to take her home..." he said to himself, "...as long as her parents and mine don't know about it!"

He went inside the men's restroom to do his business.

Violet and Tricia were hiding in some bushes about 20 feet away from the restrooms.

"Go to the women's restroom, Trish, and make it appear that you're using the toilets. Once he gets out, give him a quick kiss while your pants fall down! I'll be behind here snapping a few photos! Now go! We gotta make this quick and easy!" Violet explained to Tricia her plan one more time for breaking the couple up.

Tricia reluctantly agreed and emerged from the bushes while holding her pants with one hand, showing off her panties once more. She went inside the women's restroom and leaned against the door, waiting to strike. Luckily for her, also, she was the only occupant.

Once she heard the toilet flush from the men's restroom, she pulled the door of the womens restroom and, lo and behold, there stood her victim, a mere five feet away.

Tricia swung the bathroom door, rushed up to Monty and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"What the..."

Before he had any chance to react, Tricia kissed him on the lips while the Biyatch rodeo jeans she was wearing fell down to her ankles and showing off her purple panties. The belt, not surprisingly, didn't help in holding up the pants at all. Violet, from the bushes, took as many photos as she could with her smartphone, but didn't activate any flash to give away her position.

Monty just stood there, frozen. He just didn't know how to react to this surprise.

Tricia grinned, "Sorry, hot stuff. I gotta jet!" She pulled the Biyatch jeans back up as best as she could and ran back to the bushes.

By the time Monty came to, he turned his head to try and find the young woman who kissed him. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? That was out of nowhere!" Monty said, still trying to explain what happened, "Anyways, I'll just get back to Vanessa!"

He walked off to where Vanessa was waiting for him.

In the bushes, Violet snickered at the 15 photos that she took of her best friend losing her pants while she was kissing Monty.

"So how was I?"

Tricia eagerly anticipated Violet's reaction to the awful deed she had pulled off.

"You were...perfect!" Violet exclaimed while scrolling through the pictures, "It may be brief, but the few photos I took should be enough to throw Monty in hot water for a long while!"

"When do we send them to Vanessa?" Tricia questioned, wishing to see the look on Vanessa's face. "And I like these Biyatch jeans! Do you have any more?"

"I got three more pairs in the car! We're going to send them to her tomorrow when the time is right, Trish!" Violet explained the final phase of her plan. "In the meantime, we should prepare for our attempt number three to lure Candace to our dance squad!"

Tricia giggled with excitement and pure evil at the same time. The girls came out of their hiding place and, seeing that their plan worked all so well, waited patiently for the inevitable breakup to happen.

* * *

><p>(10:24pm)<p>

Monique, Bonnie, and Stacy were still drawn to the cute and cuddly bunny rabbit. They were oblivious to what happened with their best friend.

"Aww..." Monique cooed, "Ain't you the cutest thing ever!"

"Who's the good bunny? Who's the good bunny?" Stacy babbled in baby talk, attempting to pet the bunny.

The bunny then took a sniff. He ran from the girls and disappeared off into the bushes!

"Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Come back!"

"Aww...guess we missed him..." Stacy sighed, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah..." Monique said before looking around.

"Monique? What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"Has anyone seen Kim?" Monique questioned, beginning to worry for her best friend, "She was supposed to be here with the food five minutes ago!"

"Last time I saw her was when she left for the concession stand." Bonnie recalled.

"Okay, all of us need to split up!" Monique insisted, knowing that time would be against them before Linda would pick them up at the parking lot. "Bonnie, you take the left side of the park, I'll take the middle and you get the right area, Stacy! We'll try to meet at the same spot in 15 minutes before Mrs. Flynn picks us up!"

Bonnie and Stacy nodded their heads and all three girls headed their separate paths in the hopes of finding Kim before something bad happened to her._

* * *

><p>(10:25pm)<p>

On the other side of the park, Miranda scanned the area that Kim and her girls were on with her binoculars with no sign of Jeremy. She had only a mere 35 minutes to give her report to Veruca. She was looking at Bonnie, Monique and Stacy distacted by a bunny rabbit with also no sign of Kim in the last 13 minutes before it hopped into the woods.

"Damn...no sign of Johnson or the Possible loser!" Miranda sighed, "I might as well give the report to Veruca that there was no..."

Before she could finish what she was saying, a Spy Fly caught her eye. It buzzed round and round on its robotic wings and landed in a tree branch. A video screen popped from its back and Veruca's face appeared on it.

Miranda looked surprised that the president of the vile MMP appeared to her after their last conversation not more than 25 minutes ago.

"Veruca?! You scared me!" she exclaimed, panicking a little. "Why couldn't you use your cell phone?"

"The battery's dead, so I had to charge it." Veruca said, rolling her eyes. "Stupid fancy battery couldn't last more than 8 hours!"

Miranda saw that Veruca's eyes had dark circles underneath them and asked "So...um...why are you doing up so early in England? Ain't it like four in the morning in that country?"

"My Tech servants have received a report from one of my Spy Flies in the park that Jeremy is near your location!" Veruca spoke while pulling up a map of the park. A red dot was blinking over and over right near where Miranda stood. "And better yet, Miss Flynn is not with him!"

"But I looked through the spots I staked out here tonight and see no sign of Johnson with Possible! And I haven't seen Possible in the last ten minutes!" Miranda explained.

Veruca scratched her chin.

"That's odd. Possible never leaves those lousy maggots as her friends behind for that ..."

Then one of her tech servants, Servant 354, interrupted their conversation.

"O Glorious Goddess of the Heavens! We spotted the Possible demon right in front of Jeremy!"

Veruca gasped, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am not joking, Your Majesty! I'll even bring it up on the screen of the Spy Fly that's with Mr. Johnson!"

Servant 354 pressed the button to activate the video-screen of the Spy Fly.

The outfit that Kim was wearing stunned even the most vile, despicable cheerleader in the world.

The outfit that Kim was wearing on the screen was her wearing a tube-top with her pink plaid shirt unbuttoned. giant gold hoop earrings, a couple of gold pendant necklaces on her neck, and a pair of long, baggy denim overalls with the straps completely undone, dangling on the back with only a belt barely holding them up. She was wearing them off of her behind so that the straps were almost touching the ground. The cowboy boots were untucked to enhance the bagginess of the overalls. The boxers that she wore read HOT BOYS MAKE ME HORNY in pink on the back.

Veruca was so shocked at the sight of her rival dressed like that. She said silently to the tech servant.

"Offscreen, 354!"

Miranda, watching on the Spy Fly screen, had her jaw dropped.

The feeling of shock on Veruca's face disappeared into a feeling of happiness and satisfaction.

The servant obliged and turned off the Spy-Fly screen. "Understood, but why, Great Goddess?"

"I just want to see where this goes next, 354." Veruca said with an evil chuckle. Then she exclaimed her next order.

"Trace the signal of the Spy Fly that was near Jeremy to Miranda's GPS!"

Miranda was totally confused by the outfit that Kim was wearing. "How did she even master the art of wearing her pants off her ass? We did that in your junior year, remember?" She looked at the GPS at where the Spy-Fly near Jeremy was at.

"Yeah, we did." Veruca replied, "It was nice to see Kim's jealous reaction when the guys on the top of the Food Chain wolf-whistled at us!"

The vile cheer captain then added, "Miranda, follow that signal and run as fast as you can! I think we got Possible right where we want her!"


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

(_10:25pm)_

Candace finally reached the restroom, grimacing and trying to hold it in her overalls, but saw a sign that said, "Housekeeping Cleaning Restrooms - Please Hold For 10 Minutes!"

"Aww! Ten minutes?! I can't keep my business in my overalls for ten stinkin' minutes! I don't wanna take a tinkle in the woods!"

Two ladies maintaining the women's restroom, one Caucasian and one African-American, emerged from the restroom to change the time to...fifteen minutes!

Displeased with the result, Candace had no choice but to do her business in the woods.

* * *

><p>(<em>2 minutes later, 10:27pm)<em>

"Wake up..."

"Wha...?" Jeremy moaned as his eyes slowly opened. The effects of the sedative were wearing off.

"Wake up, Jeremy Johnson!"

Jeremy groaned, gathering the strength to open his eyes.

"Who...who's there?"

"It's me..." the voice said seductively and sweet-toned. "...Kim Possible!"

His eyes fully opened and standing up, Jeremy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jeremy saw Kim alright, but not like the time he saw her with Monique and Bonnie. This Kim came with giant hoop earrings. She also had a diamond piercing on her bellybutton and also a diamond stud in her right ear. He tried to escape but was prevented from doing so. Kim licked her blood-red lips with her tongue.

"What the...?"

He turned his head and found out, to his horror, that he was handcuffed on his right hand to a lamppost, preventing his escape.

"Do you like my glam outfit, Jeremy?" Kim uncharactiaclly said with an evil grin while twirling around the outfit that included the baggy unhooked overalls showing the vile boxers that she was wearing. "I got these boxers from Club Banana! It may have cost me $80 but it's so not the drama!"

"Club Banana? I didn't know they sold those boxers and...!" Jeremy wondered and then saw what was etched on those boxers. "That's...That's just DISGUSTING! No girl my age in their right mind would wear that! Let me out of here!"

He shouted and struggled, trying to free himself from the handcuffs but couldn't.

"So not!" retorted Kim while she shifted her undone overalls slightly up, the buckles shining in the moonlight.

He then sniffed the air.

"Is that...perfume?" Jeremy questioned.

"Why yes, yes it is!" Kim smirked, "It's also from Club Banana as well!"

* * *

><p>Miranda caught up to where the Spy Fly emitted its signal as fast as she could. She stopped at a nearby bush where she caught a good glimpse of both an uncharacteristically evil Kim and a poor defenseless Jeremy.<p>

Veruca spoke to her through the earpiece,

"Remember that you must not send any photos or video of this event until I say so! I want to make sure that everything falls into play so that Possible will be exposed!"

"Understood, Ver!" Miranda comprehended.

Catching her breath, she tugged on the right side of the ninja uniform to render herself invisible so that neither Kim nor Jeremy would see her.

_This is it... _she thought to herself, _ This could be the moment where we prove, once and for all, that Possible is nothing more than a whorish tramp whose clothes could fall off her ass in a mere heartbeat! Veruca's going to be pleased once she gets those photos! _

She turned on the camera part of her smartphone and started to take the pictures of Kim and the outfit, hoping that those would be enough to destroy her reputation. In addition, she turned off the flash as to not give away her position.

* * *

><p>Kim snickered evily and crept closer and closer to Jeremy, the belt of her overalls barely hanging on to her thighs.<p>

"You can't get out of here, Jeremy!" Kim chortled, threading her hands through Jeremy's hair. "Not until you kiss me!"

"Kiss you?!" Jeremy exclaimed, aghast at what Kim was propsing, "Are you insane? I have a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend! Do you call Candace, the crazy girl who obsesses about imaginary things her brothers made, a girlfriend?!" Kim snarked, "I'd say that she belongs into an insane asylum, if you know what I mean!"

Jeremy was taken aback at what Kim said!

"You...DON'T...say that to my girlfriend, Kim! I thought that you would help Candace to try to join the MHS cheer squad, but NO! You had to wear this outfit to try to lure me into a trap! I thought you wanted to help people and to save the world, but as it turns out, you're a phony! A fake!"

"Oh screw those ass-wipes!" Kim smirked. Jeremy had heard about all the reputaton of Kim, of how she was good-natured and that she wouldn't say a curse word for fear of being a bad role model to younger people. That one phrase threw all that out of the window.

Kim continued on in a sultry voice, "All I really want, Jeremy...is you!"

And with that being said, she ripped Jeremy's plaid button-down shirt, exposing his chest and quickly unbelted his pants, which instantly fell down to his ankles and also showing his white cotton underwear.

Kim then shook her hips to allow the baggy overalls to fall down to her ankles as well, showing off the boxers.

The next thing she did was to wrap her arms around him while her right leg got off the overalls. Her right leg then went between Jeremy's legs.

"Do what I do, Jeremy..." she grinned maliciously, "...and you'll be released from these cuffs! It's so not the drama for you!"

Jeremy gasped at what horror was going to happen next, but he had no other choice.

Kim then stuck out her tongue first and then did Jeremy.

* * *

><p>(<em>10:30pm)<em>

Stacy wandered through the lampost-lit sidewalk underneath the starlit summer night sky.

"Kim? Kim? Where are you?"

She called out but there came no reply.

"Kim? We need you for tomorrow's cheer practice for Candace! Come out wherever you are!"

Nothing. It was still and silent.

"Are you around?"

She heard screams nearby...screams from that of a 16 1/2 year old male.

Stacy looked all around her for the origins of those screams. They were heard again and she determined that the direction was coming from the east.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, running off the sidewalk and into the woods to where the boy's screams were coming from.

* * *

><p>Miranda, from her hiding position, immediately converted her smartphone to video to capture all the action of the illicit affair.<p>

_It seems that all the rumors on CelebZOMG were true after all! This IS indeed going to be the start of an ugly feud, one that me and the rest of the Posse will just kick back and watch!_

* * *

><p>And then things got more interesting when Kim moved her right hand and grabbed Jeremy's left buttock, her hand clenching on the both the flesh of the buttcheek and his underwear.<p>

Stacy crept up in the bushes, for that was where she had heard the screams. She peered her face through the leaves and branches and witnessed a shocking scene.

Her pupils dilated and her jaw dropped upon seeing Kim french-kissing a handcuffed-to-the-lamppost Jeremy with their pants down and Kim groping him in one hand and with her right leg between his legs.

She was too scared for words to even utter a sound, to even move. She knew what Kim was capable of with those crimefighting moves.

* * *

><p>After a minute of French-kissing each other, Kim whispered seductively into Jeremy's ear.<p>

"Now...grab my sweet ass with that tackling hand of yours! If you don't, I am going to make your voice several octaves higher!"

"I...I do...I don't know!" Jeremy stuttered.

"Do it before I soccer-kick your dick into your stomach and unleash all my 16 types of kung-fu against you!" Kim growled, her kneecap inching closer to Jeremy's groin area.

Seeing that he had no choice, Jeremy used his free left hand to grab the fabric of the boxers on Kim's right buttcheek.

"See?" she smirked, "That wasn't so hard!"

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was doing! He was obeying the orders of an unexpectedly seductive Kim and he completely fell for it! The first thing that he thought was what would be Candace's reaction! He would be afraid of what would happen if Candace got ahold of this horrible news!  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Kim then resumed the French-kissing of Jeremy for another minute before spotting a speechless and frightened Stacy in the bushes. She stopped the kissing for a moment before saying to her, "What's the sitch, bitch!" and then resumed the french-kiss for about 30 more seconds.<p>

Stacy was mortified that Kim had said those words to her.

After that time, the lips parted from each other. Jeremy heard the vibrating on his phone from his fallen-down pants.

He gulped extremely hard that it would be his girlfriend, getting concerned for his well-being and picked up the phone.

It was from his mom, June Johnson, and it said: _Jeremy, Suzy is going through the sugar again in the kitchen and is jumping around the furniture! Please return home and put her to sleep once you are finished on your date with Candace!_

"Now, Jeremy..." Kim hissed, "...the last thing you need to do is to send your little girlfriend a goodnight text. I think little Suzy is going through the sugar again! After that, I'll free you from your cuffs!"

Jeremy sighed, knowing that he wanted to be done with this horrible sitch.

So he texted Candace: _Candy, my mom texted me and said that I have to put Suzy to bed. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a good-night kiss, but we had a wonderful date tonight! I'll see you tomorrow! Hugs and Kisses, Jeremy._

"Fine...I sent the text!" Jeremy grunted.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Kim smiled evily with satisfaction and got out a bobby pin. She released Jeremy from the handcuffs.

And the first thing Jeremy did was that he pulled up his pants and belted them properly. As for Kim, she too pulled up her undone overalls but only up to halfway on her behind and belted them, the straps dangling behind her back.

Jeremy requested one thing to her, tears filling his eyes, "Can you not tell Candace about what happened here tonight?"

Kim smirked and said, "Don't worry, Jeremy! My lips are sealed! _I _won't tell anyone!"

And with that, she disappeared into the bushes!

Jeremy collapsed his knees on the ground, crying.

* * *

><p>Unknown to him, Miranda had collected all that had happed on video and photos and, as per Veruca's orders, didn't distribute the damning evidence on the social media outlets.<p>

_I think we have all the evidence we need to break up Flynn and Johnson!_


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

(_Veruca's London Summer Mansion, 5am UK Time, July 7)_

The sun shone its rays through the glass windows of the Salt's primary UK mansion of Veruca's bedroom. The thunderstorms that rumbled through the area last night were gone.

Veruca's room was luxurious with almost every conceivable luxury that one could imagine. A 150" flat-screen TV, a walk-in closet about 5000 square feet large, a comfortable bed made of fine linens, and a jacuzzi tub the size of an Olympic swimming pool. In addition, the walls were trimmed with 24k gold with the letter V's about 2 feet tall from floor to ceiling.

The rays of the sun hit Veruca's eyes. She twisted and turned in bed, groaning. Dark circles were under her eyes, indicating that she didn't sleep much last night.

"Uhh...ughh..."

Four knocks on the door interrupted the silence.

"Come in..."

Tightlips and seven of Veruca's servants marched through the doors and bowed before Veruca three times, as was customary for them.

"The sun shines on you on this day, Glorious Goddess!" Tightlips proclaimed. "Shall we sing your anthem?"

Veruca uttered, rubbing her eyelids "Not right now, Tightlips. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a wonderful dream, though."

"Tell us of this wonderful dream, Goddess!" Tightlips proclaimed.

"I dreamt that Possible's pants fell down in front of the entire school while French-kissing a boy on the lips and everyone laughed at that bit..."

Veruca paused right there, cutting off the word that meant a female dog. She almost forgot something of extreme importance. Her golden laptop then beeped for an important video chat. Veruca turned around and gasped.

It was Miranda on the other end.

"Ugh! I forgot that it's 11pm in Middleton and Danville! Tightlips, gather your servants and leave me! I have an important call to make! Sing my anthem in an hour from now!"

Tightlips understood and escorted himself and the group of Veruca's servants out of the bedroom.

Veruca pulled up the video chat and clicked on the profile of Miranda and clicked the 'Accept Call' command. She made sure that her Veruca Virus Protection was still in effect so that Wade wouldn't tap into her video chat.

"Oh, hey, Veruca!" Miranda smiled, waving to her smartphone. She was at the white van with Servant 127, the same one who escorted her out of the Killgallen house not more than five houra ago.

"Ahh...Miranda! And not a moment too late!" Veruca smiled. "So did you get the pictures of Possible with her pants down?"

"I got that part, Ver, and a whole lot more!" Miranda grinned through the screen, "I will be uploading the photos on your video screen in your bedroom in the UK! Plus...a pleasant surprise on video as well!"

Miranda, chuckling evily, took out the memory card from her camera.

"I took a grand total of 39 photos of Possible tonguing Johnson!"

Veruca's jaw just dropped.

"Tonguing him?!" she exclaimed with interest!

"Yep...and that's not the best part of it!" Miranda exclaimed with sheer confidence.

One by one, the thirty-nine damning photos of Kim with her overalls down and her face smirking and French-kissing Jeremy with her tongue appeared on the big flat-screen TV in a slideshow format.

The 'Hallelujah' chorus played in the background as Veruca stood there in awe at the marvelous humiliation of her high school nemesis, caught literally with her pants between her ankles.

"Ah...the video's ready!" Miranda grinned. "You're going to love this!"

And then, the 2-minute 30-second video appeared on the big screen. It was the scene where both Kim and Jeremy were groping each other on the buttocks, plus Jeremy's highly-negative comments about Kim being a fake.

Veruca salivated at Jeremy's words the most. To her, this would be the best way to prove to the world of who Kim really was.

"I...I didn't think it was true...but there it is! Right out of Johnson's mouth before she touched his ass! Every single glorious second of it is so beautiful! Thank you, Miranda! Thank you!"

"My pleasure, Ver!" Miranda replied, taking a small whimsical bow, "When should we show these to the press and tabloids?"

"Later on tonight, Miranda!" Veruca grinned, "I especially want to see what her little daddy thinks of his Kimmy-cub when we release them to the public! Call a meeting of the entire Posse!"

* * *

><p>The Posse was sub-divided into five groups, known as the Posse Pyramid. At the top was, obviously, the Leadership, Veruca's gaggle of girls that met around twice a month at the Ashleys' former place at 3rd St. School. They usually are the ones who enjoy all the out-of-school excesses of being at the top, such as shopping trips to Europe, VIP passes to all the concerts in the world, being with famous celebrities, plastic surgery, expensive cosmetics and jewelry, and the 'Fruits of the Sea' served to them in the Middleton High cafeteria alongside with the seniors of the school. Also, they also enjoy VIP parking with their own valets. In addition, they are granted immunity from getting detention, suspension, or getting expelled. This included talking on their cell phone or popping bubbles of bubblegum. They usually take advantage of it to show off the type of fashions that wouldn't be considered 'acceptable' in a high school setting.<p>

The next level is called the Top Posse. Mainly consisting of seniors, they enjoy the same above privileges as Veruca's girls. The only difference between them and the Leadership is that these seniors aren't a part of the cheer squad.

In the middle of the pyramid were inner members known as Junior Misses. As the name implies, the group of girls mainly consist of juniors at Middleton High. Still under the tutledge of the Top Posse and not yet a part of the leadership, they still enjoy out-of-school perks including weekend shopping trips, and hanging with celebrities with at least one Top Posse member, although they are a bit less common than enjoyed by the Top Posse. Also, they get to enjoy doing pranks to, whom they perceive, lesser members of the MHS Food Chain such as dumping a bucket of green slime on a Goth, or having a bag of manure dumped into Violet's car, in the hopes of attaining Top Posse leadership. They are also allowed the VIP parking at MHS. Like the Top Posse, they are immune from detention or expulsion.

Near the bottom of the pyramid were Sophies. They are, again as the name implies, sophomore girls who were considered mean and not affiliated of either Kim's group or with the Golden Dancers. These are the girls who have played only one prank against those two groups or anyone on the lower eschelons of the Food Chain. Unlike the Junior Misses, Sophies do not receive any shopping trips or any of the other VIP items until they performed a second prank against those groups of people and even then only to the Middleton or Danville Mall when not at school. Unlike the top two levels, they don't get the immunity from detention.

At the very bottom of the Posse Pyramid are the Fresh Models, which of course consists of freshmen. They consist of Minor Fresh Models and Major Fresh Models, the differene being that Majors have commited at least one prank against Kim and her friends. They are often tested by the other four parts of the pyramid for sheer mean-spiritedness that is often required to become a member of the Posse. Also, the Fresh Models are often subjected to humiliation such as taunts and cat-calls from the other four parts and from the leadership. Those who can withstand those insults are considered to be valuable to be within the Posse. Fresh Models have to serve as servants to the other four groups of the Posse Pyramid.

The lower two sections of the pyramid is regardless if they are on the MHS cheer squad or not.

All of these groups met at least once a week in the Middleton High Auditorium, when cheer practice wasn't held, to discuss whatever vile pranks to play against Kim and her friends, to discuss plans for school dances, or to gossip about celebrities.

They usually sat in the same manner: the Leadership always sat in the front row and the Fresh Models five rows behind them.

* * *

><p>"Call a meeting of the girls at the MHS auditorium!" Veruca insisted.<p>

"But how can you do that from the UK?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda..." Veruca announced, "...I would like to take a little detour to Middleton before I resume my summer tour around the world! I'm going to destroy the reputation of the red-haired bitch once and for all!" She took out a pair of scissors and an electric razor with clippings and showed the tools of Kim's future demise to her.

"And once I shave every bit of Possible's hair off from her head, I shall wear it as a new wig! My plan is working and it's totally glorious!"

Both she and Miranda cackled evily as they were enjoying the success of their mission in humiliating Kim.

Still unaware to them was a hacked SpyFly hidden in the large bookcase right across from Veruca's bed. It was still owned by the young woman in camoflauge 3500 miles away in Middleton.

"So, Veruca, you think your plan is glorious? Ohhh...wait till I obtain my new boyfriend!" she said, still using the voicebox to conceal her identity.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

(_The Flynn-Fletcher house, 10:45pm)_

Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence and Tara were laughing at the closing credits of _That 1670s Movie _with bloopers and out-takes. Perry was merely lying down on the floor, asleep on his little bed.

"Wow! That was one jolly-hilarious movie!" Lawrence exclaimed. He went to the kitchen to put up his plastic bowl in the sink.

"I'd say!" Phineas added, "Much better than that newest _Bricks of Fury 9 _movie that me and Ferb saw last week. All it was was really bad dubbing..."

"The dubs didn't match their mouths." Ferb replied, "That's how the latest sequel flopped in the box office."

"So what do we do now?" Tara asked.

"I assume to get ready for bed now, Tara." Phineas replied as he turned his head towards the night sky that's partially obscured by the famous backyard tree of where they brainstorm most of their ideas. "It's already quarter to 11 and we got another full day of summer adventures ahead of us!"

"Yeah, your mom's gonna pick up your sister and the rest of my friends from the rodeo." Tara said, getting off the couch. "I guess once you finish up your idea thing, we're going to do our cheer practice like what we've been doing the last couple of days. You guys were pretty awesome in building that cheerleading gym for her!"

"Anytime, Tara!" Phineas replied with a smile, "It's what we do!"

"Guess I'll just mosey to the basement and get ready for bed." Tara replied while grabbing her handbag.

"Okay. Me and Ferb are going to stay put until Mom gets home with Candace and your friends!" Phineas replied, patting on the couch cushion.

Tara headed with her handbag to the basement while also carrying her green high heels in her hand. She turned on the light to the basement and headed downstairs. She had set up a sleeping bag for herself and for her favorite pillow from when she was a kid with Ducky Momo pictured on it.

Tara sighed to herself, sitting down on the pillow, "Well, time for me to get ready for bed. I'll just get my wallet out and take any receipts out to pay for my first credit card bill."

As she took out her wallet from her handbag, she noticed that something was wrong.

Her credit card was missing!

"Oh no! Oh GOSH NO!"

Tara frantically searched throughout every single main pocket and side pocket of her handbag, but it was all in vain.

"Mom is so going to kill me if she finds out I lost my CREDIT CARD!"

(_Danville Park, 10:47pm)_

Stacy was still frightened and scared at what had just transpired at the eastern side of the park. She ran as fast as she could to a nearby set of bushes right adjacent to the parking lot.

Too scared to even utter any words, she sent a text to Monique.

"_Going...to...be...picked..up...by...Mom!"_

After doing that, she called up Dr. Wanda Hirano, the mom.

_S: "Mom...can...you...pick...me...up?! Danville...Arena...Park! Now!_

_W: Stacy dear?! What happened?!_

_S: Just...get...me...now..._

_W: Okay! Okay! Don't get your britches all tightened up! I'll be at the arena in 20!_

_S: (weakly) Hurry!_  
>(11:07pm)<p>

Wanda's car pulled up to the parking lot of the park. Stacy was sitting on the sidewalk, her hands shaking. She got out of the car and ran up to her daughter's aid.

"Good heavens, dear! What's wrong?" Wanda asked with worry.

Stacy was trying to find the words to even describe that awful scene, but couldn't.

So, she had no choice but to lie.

"No...no, Mom! Everything's just fine! Just dandy!"

"Are you sure?" Wanda questioned. "You seemed...well...scared on the phone!"

Stacy told her another lie and weakly nodded "Yes, yes! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Okay...I'll just simply take you home as you requested, Stacy." Wanda replied, escorting her daughter to the back seat of her car.

All Stacy could do was sighing heavily as Wanda got into the car and started the engine. She began to drive away with her daughter from the parking lot.

Stacy thought to herself, _How could it have happened?! _over and over.

Monty sighed deeply from what had happened a mere twenty minutes ago, being caught by some unknown girl with her pants down to her knees.

_Great...how am I going to explain all of this to Vanessa!_

Then, he reminded himself of the scope of the reaction to within the fabled walls of OWCA.

_Worse...how will my father react to it? Will he kick me out of OWCA for good? Am I doomed to the Smile Away Reformatory School or worse...the Academy?!_

Monty gulped at the thought of having his hair completely shaved off and then being yelled obscenities by a nasty drill seargant and having to scrub the barracks toilets...with his toothbrush!

He dreaded all those things as he got into his car in the parking lot.

Monty then sent a text to Vanessa.

_Night, Vanessa. See you around tomorrow. *blows you a kiss*_

He now was forced to live a double-secret, one that could have the potential to destroy him. _

Jeremy was sobbing uncontrollably, pounding his fist on the green grass. A flood of 'What if's' ran through his mind like a river.

_What if this get into the news?_

_What if Barkin found out about this?_

_What if my parents grounded me?_

and, most importantly of all...

_What if my relationship with Candace would survive this?_

He sadly got up on his feet and trudged back to the parking lot, trying to keep those horrible 'What if's' desperately at bay as he headed back towards the north parking lot where his car was. Luckily for him, he didn't choose to park in the lot where Linda was supposed to pick up her daughter and her friends.

That would be the only thing that would've made it worse.

Still, he had some brotherly duties to take care of with his rambunctious hyped-up-on-one-pound-of-sugar sister.

He then received another text...this time, from Candace. Jeremy's heart began to poud louder and faster than he ever experienced before.

His palms were sweating on his phone before revealing the text message.

Jeremy bit his lip, anticipating the worst.

The text that was from Candace's phone was:

_That was soooo the best date eva, Jeremy! Let's do it again tomorrow sometime! Your choice!_

_Your Love-bird_

_-Candace_

Life as a sixteen-year old is going to be more difficult for him... _much _more difficult.

(_The Johnson house, 11:20pm)_

Jeremy pulled his car up to the driveway of his house. He quietly turned off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition. Sighing, he put them in his jeans pocket and closed the car door. He trudged along to the front door.

He could see the sillhouetes of his sister running around in her pajamas, hyped up on two bags of sugar with her parents trailing right behind her.

_I just hope my parents put Suzy on a sugar-free diet..._

Jeremy grabbed his keys and opened the door. There, he saw that Suzy was going round and round the living room. June and Jack were getting more dizzy.

"Oh, Jeremy! Thank goodness you're home!" June exclaimed. "Can you get little Suzy to stop runnin around like a wild Indian?"

"Jeremy!" Suzy exclaimed, hugging her brother on the legs. "Biggy brother!"

Putting on a convincing smile, and trying not to reflect what happened just a mere hour earlier, Jeremy picked up his little sister.

"Bubble!" she babbled, giggling.

"Aww...that's just sweet!" Jack replied, putting his hand on his wife's back. "When Jeremy just walks in the house, everything goes to normal!"

"Yeah...very normal!" Jeremy smiled nervously as he put Suzy down.

"So how was the rodeo date with Candace?" June asked.

"The date...uh... just went perfectly!" Jeremy replied, darting his eyes around the living room. "Me and Candace...erm...had a good time together!"

"That's swell, Jeremy!" Jack said, glad that his son has found true love, "Candace is such a wonderful girl!"

"Uh...indeed she is, Dad!" Jeremy replied, getting more and more antsy by the minute. He broke the ice by saying, "Um...I'm gonna get ready for bed!"

"Okay, dear!" June smiled sweetly, "Take little Suzy to bed!"

Suzy clapped her hands and squealed. "Do the elephant! Do the elephant! Take me to bed!"

Jeremy sighed but crawled on his hands and knees and made an elephant trumpeting noise, "Okay, Suzy! Bedtime for you!"

He made another trumpeting noise before he allowed Suzy to climb on his behind!

"Yay!" she squealed as Jeremy crawled on his way to Suzy's room.

_

"Um, did you notice that Jeremy was acting strangely?" June wondered, the smile difting away from her face. "He was stuttering quite a lot."

"Nah, it's just teenagers, my Junebug!" Jack replied, "They're going through many changes with the hormones and all. For our Jeremy, he's going to be one heck of a star on the football team!"

"Yeah! I guess you're right, my Jack-in-the-box!" June replied, the smile returning back to her face.

"Anyways, wanna watch a movie?" Jack added.

"Don't mind if I do!" June grinned.

(_11:37pm)_

Suzy got off Jeremy's back and walked off to her room.

"Night, big brother!" Suzy cooed.

"Good night, little Suzy!" Jeremy smiled weakly before standing up and walking to his room.

Once he closed the door to Suzy's room, however, the evi side of her returned.

Suzy's eyes darted around. She saw it in her brothers eyes that he was lying to his parents to try and cover something big, and she was going to expose it.

Quickly, she took out her untraceable cell phone from underneath the bed and dialed Veruca's cell number.

_V: Hello? _

_S: Veruca, it's me, Suzy!_

_V: Oh hey, Suzy! How's everything back in the States?_

_S: Fine right now. _

_V: Perfect! Oh, and listen, did you know what happened to your brother a mere hour ago?_

_S: Um, no, why?_

_V: We got evidence of your brother and Possible together...in a very naughty way!_

Suzy was very interested! Her suspicions have been confirmed that he was cheating on Candace!

_S: Ooooh...scandalous! I knew something was up with Jeremy!_

_V: How did you know?_

_S: He was stuttering a lot and making up lies! _

_V: This is going to be a scandal that the news networks are going to eat up!_

_S: You have photo or video evidence?_

_V: Plenty! Though there might be some material that wouldn't be suitable for young children!_

_S: You mean they did...?_

_V: No, no, noooooo! Not that stuff! To put it in more kid-friendly terms, there was butt-grabbing involved by both parties!_

Suzy's evil grin got bigger! This was the perfect evidence that they have to terminate the relationship between Candace and Jeremy!

_S: So when are you going to send out the photos to the news people?_

_V: Tomorrow afternoon at 4pm, your time. I guarantee you that this will be the moment that Kim Possible's crimefighting career will go down in flames! Our plan is almost complete!_

_S: Secondly, when do I meet up with this Kitty girl to plant the 'toy' in Candace's handbag?_

_V: Later on tonight. But I need you to do it before some storms come in your area. According to my laptop, the weather forecast is gonna call for some nasty weather in the Danville/Middleton/Lowerton area with some rain. My ninja costumes don't work at all in the rain because it would make an outline around the costume! Once Candace pulls out the toy, she will be thrown into the pokey! Not only that, I also predict that Possible will be arrested as well. Either that or miltary school!_

_S: And thus removed my competition to being with Jeremy for good!_

_V: This is going to be the best part of our plan yet! More so than the time I almost finished off the Middleton Mad Dog mascot!_

_S: Almost?_

_V: The crowd didn't like the fact that I totally got rid of the mascot. So we made a compromise that they keep the mascot and I will get rid of the foam. It was a win-win for that high school._

_S: Ah, I gotcha. Anyways, I'm gonna spy on my brother somehow! Hopefully it'll add to the evidence of his...'secret'...relationship with Kim Possible!_

_V: Oh and one other thing! The cell phone that you're calling from can control the nearest Spy Fly to your area, so that you can listen in on him!_

_S: Guess I won't be leaving my room at all!_

_V: Okay! Let me hear all about it the next time we talk._

_S: OK! I'll talk to you later!_

With this information armed at her disposal, Suzy pressed a button on the cell phone that has Spy Fly on it. As Veruca had mentioned, it controlled the nearest Spy Fly, about 30 feet away from the Johnson house. Suzy steered the Spy Fly with the help of the cell phone until it reached his window.

(_11:50pm)_

Jeremy was sobbing on his bed, trying to fight back the tears of shame and pain. A picture of himself and Candace sharing their first kiss in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard stood on his nightstand.

He grabbed the picture and only cried harder, wondering what damage this one inappropriate event, with _the_ Kim Possible grabbing his buttocks and him being forced to grab hers, would do to himself and his Candy!

_I have no choice! I have to tell someone of this event! But how? With social media all over the place these days, just one chip or post and everyone in the world is going to share it! My reputation would be in tatters...along with my relationship with Candace! Then again, we're talking about the so-called 'world-famous' Kim Possible, who's nothing more than an over-glorified phony! Then again, I need to tell someone, just as long as they don't spread it all over the world. _

Slumping to his computer chair, Jeremy turned on his computer and accessed the video chat.

He clicked on Coltrane Nesbitt's face on it.

Coltrane appeared on the screen.

"Hey, dude! What' u..." Coltrane hollered before noticing Jeremy's tears streaming down his face.

"Dude? What's wrong with you?" the wide receiver of the Mad Dogs asked.

"My date with Candace went south!" he wailed, "At the park right next to the area, Kim Possible came out of nowhere with her pants right off her behind and Frenched me on the lips! She threatened to kick me in the groin if I didn't do what she asked! So she asked me to grab her on her butt! And guess what happened? I grabbed her butt!"

He was crying when he got to that part, but his parents didn't hear it because they were watching a movie with the volume turned up, drowning out his cries. And that the door to his room was closed. 

"Dude! That is totally serious if it involves Kim! She was the one who saved my cat from a tree last week!" Coltrane exclaimed.

"Can you please not mention it to anyone?" Jeremy asked, "Not to Candace! Not to Stacy! Not to the swim team or to Chicago Joe!"

"Okay dude, your secret's safe with me!" Coltrane promised

"Thanks, Coltrane!" Jeremy sighed, "I know I can count on you!" 

He slumped back into bed, still with tears flowing.  
>_<p>

Suzy got everything she needed to execute the next phase of Veruca's plan!


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

(10:43pm)

On the other side of the park, Monique was walking around, looking for her best friend, shouting as loud as she could.

"Kim? Kim? Come on, where are you, girl? Mrs. Flynn's going to pick us up in 20! Are you out there?"

When she felt that her voice was growing hoarse, she tried the more simple method of texting.

_Kim...are you there? _was what she sent to Kim's phone, hoping that she would answer.

She then heard grunting and punches and kicks being landed not too far away from her . Four figures in the shadows, which Monique assumed to be grown men, fleed in terror.

Monique turned her head to the left and the fifth shadow stood alone, victorious. The fifth shadow flipped her hair into an internationally-recognized style.

She knew who it was.

"Kim?"

The figure turned around and said to her.

"Monique?"

"Yeah, girl, you know that it's me!"

Kim stepped out of the shadows and Monique gasped at the condition of her clothes.

One of the sleeves of her pink plaid shirt was ripped off and her overalls had holes in both kneecaps. Luckily, Kim had tucked the bib and hooked straps in, so no damage was done to them.

"What happened to you?" Monique asked.

"Four men...from out of random...tried captured me and tied me hands-first with rope above a diving board of a swimming pool." Kim replied.

"I would assume a swimming pool filled with killer crocodiles or killer pirahnas?" Monique guessed, knowing what death traps Kim faced before from supervillains.

"No, Monique! It was a swimming pool with just plain H2O in it with no killer animals! I escaped, thanks to my cheer skills, and unleashed my kung-fu against them." Kim explained what happened, "Right after a few punches and kicks by me on them, they ran like the cowards they were. It's no big, Monique! It's not like what I've faced with henchmen of any other supervillain!"

"But I'm glad you're all right, Kim! That's the only thing that matters!" Monique exclaimed.

"It's a good thing I'm on the cheer team!" Kim replied with a smile, but then looked at her cell phone! "Monique? What time is Mrs. Flynn supposed to pick us up?"

Monique received a text message from Linda on her phone.

_Meet me in front of the parking lot at 15._

_-Linda_

"I guess Mrs. Flynn just answered your question, Kim!" Monique said, holding up her phone so that Kim would see the screen.

"Well, that's a relief!" Kim said. "But where's Candace, Stacy and Bonnie?"

"Candace should be at the parking lot also and Bonnie and Stacy were looking for you as well!" Monique said, explaining their whereabouts, "We saw you about to get some hot dogs and then got distracted by a cute bunny! He was the cutest thing ever! You've should've seen him!"

Kim, however, was unfazed "Unfortunately, Monique, I didn't see that bunny because I was taken by surprise by four strange men! They just came out of nowhere just to try and make my clothes wet with pool water! It just makes no sense! I just hope Candace and Jeremy had a wonderul time together!"

(_10:50pm)_

Bonnie sat on the parking lot, sighing as she read Linda's text message.

She sighed and said to herself.

_Mrs. Flynn is going to arrive in 10 minutes and still no sign of Kim, Monique, Stacy, or Candace! I wonder what's happened to them..._

Candace ran as fast as she could to the parking lot in those overalls and boots.

"Hey...guys! Sorry if...I'm...a...little...late!"

She then slipped on a water puddle and fell into something smelly on her rear.

"WHOAAAAA!"

_

"Man...what took you so long, Candace?" Bonnie asked.

"I had to do my...business..." replied Candace.

"Number one or two?" Bonnie guessed, assuming it had to do with normal bodily functions.

"Actually both...in front of a tree..." Candace admitted.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed and then took a whiff. "Did you slip into some cow manure?"

"Uhh..." Candace took one look behind her and the back pockets of her overalls were covered with cow dung with flies everywhere. "I have to take that as a yes!

"Anyways..." Candace continued "I had no other choice! I couldn't hold it in my rodeo outfit and those restrooms were closed for cleaning! It's not like there's some sort of redneck outhouse anywhere in this park!"

"Okay...I'll give you a pass for that!" Bonnie said, letting this little 'incident' in the park slide, "But, next time, please try to use an actual toilet! And try not to slip into any type of animal feces!"

"I will..." promised Candace but then looked around the lot. "Um...I don't see Kim, Monique, or Stacy anywhere."

"What about, you know, your boyfriend?" Bonnie wondered.

"Oh, you mean Jeremy?" Candace giggled, pulling her cell phone out from her handbag. "He sent me this text earlier, not more than 20 minutes ago! It says:

:_Candy, my mom texted me and said that I have to put Suzy to bed. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a good-night kiss, but we had a wonderful date tonight! I'll see you tomorrow! _

_Hugs and Kisses, Jeremy._

"...And so I replied with..."

_That was soooo the best date eva, Jeremy! Let's do it again tomorrow sometime! Your choice!_

_Your Love-bird_

_-Candace_

"That's totally sweet of him!" Bonnie smiled.

"It is! He's just an adorable little Teddy bear that I want to hug forever and ever!" Candace swooned.

A couple of minutes later, Kim and Monique arrived at the parking lot.

"Hey, girls!" Kim smiled.

"Hey, Kim!" Candace said back with a smile, "Bonnie and I were just talking about Jeremy and all!"

"That's sweet! Your mom should be arriving shortly to pick us up!" Kim said, looking at the time on her smartphone.

Candace looked at the rough condition of Kim's western outfit.

"Kim? What happened to you?"

"Ugh...some crooks thought it was a good idea to kidnap me and tie me up on a diving board at the park's swimming pool! It was so not the drama! I punched and kicked them and they ran like a bunch of chickens with their heads off!" Kim replied, knowing that she has handled supervillains' henchmen before multiple times.

Kim then looked at the fly-covered behind of Candace's overalls and covered her nose, as did Monique.

"I was about ask the same thing about your outfit!" Kim said, holding the nasal receptors tight so that she couldn't smell the remains of grass that was cosumed by a cow.

"Hopefully, you can wash them!" Monique agreed. "I don't even wanna know what cows put out on the grass!"

"Yeah...I accidentally slipped into a cow patty. It's a good thing we bought more of these outfits so it was the only thing that went wrong of my date!"

Kim also looked around the asphalt of the lot.

"Where's Stacy?"

Monique scrolled down her smartphone and saw that she had one unread message...this time from Stacy.

"_Going...to...be...picked..up...by...Mom!"_

"Looks like she's gonna be picked up by her mom." Monique said. "But there's something wrong here."

"How?" Kim wondered.

"I never noticed so many periods between words before." replied Monique, pointing to the many periods in Stacy's text between the words. "Looks like's she's freaking out over something."

"Yeah, Stacy always gets freaked out!" Candace giggled, "Like when Coltrane called her up on a date! I've never seen so many capital letters before from Stacy's smart-phone in my entire life!"

"I guess you're right, Candace!" Monique said followed by a long yawn, "Anyways, this fashionista needs her shuteye! I'm gonna have to go to work at the CB in Middleton tomorrow! They're having a 20% sale off of summer wear and I gotta be on the front lines!" 

"How many girls, would you guess, would be there?" Bonnie asked. 

"Roughly around 100 when the gates open up." Monique replied. "I tell you, girl, it's gonna be one crazy madhouse!"

"Hmm...maybe I can pick up a few more summer fashions?" Candace wondered, thinking about sprucing up her summer wardrobe a bit.

"You know it, Candy!" Monique grinned. "As I said, it's gonna be way crazy with a lot of screamin' if you know what I mean!"

The familiar headlights of Linda's red SUV came to the parking lot. 

"Ah, here comes our ride!" Candace grinned.

Linda pulled up to the curb at exactly 11pm, just as she has promised.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

(_11:00pm) _

The girls then went into Linda's SUV with Candace riding shotgun and Monique, Bonnie, and Kim all sitting in the back.

"So how was the rodeo this evening?" Linda asked the girls before catching the awful whiff of the seat that Candace was sitting on.

"It was totally wild, Mom! There was cattle-rustlin', a lot of bull-ridin', and a bit of horse-racin' on the side!" Candace replied, pointing to her backside "After that, we spent a wonderful time walking in the park...until I accidentally slipped into some cow fertilizer! Other than that, it was a wonderful perfect evening."

"That's so sweet...and you really need to clean the seat when we get to the house, Candace!" Linda said, holding her nose with one hand and steering the SUV with the other.

Candace sighed, "I'll go and get the cleaning spray." And turning back to Kim, she added, "So what's on the cheer docket for tomorrow?"

"I'll go and check the MHS cheer book when we get the house, Candace." Kim told her , "As for right now, let's just sit back and enjoy the ride back home...you know...apart from Canadace accidentally falling into animal waste..."

"Thank you for that reminder, Kim!" Candace sarcastically groaned as Linda drove the SUV into the night, waiting to take its occupants home.

Looking at Kim's clothes with curiosity, Linda asked. "Kim? What happened to your clothes?"

"Ugh...some random muggers who call themselves 'henchmen' tried to attack me, but it's a good thing my cheer skills came in handy, Mrs. Flynn!" Kim replied, pointing to the hole of her overalls on her left kneecap.

"I guess you know how to defend yourself?" Linda assumed.

"Mrs. Flynn, I know 16 types of kung-fu, working on number 17!" Kim replied, "They ran like a bunch of cowards when I attacked them!"

"I just don't get how they only target you and not any other person!" Linda wondered.

"Probably because I fight the bad guys all the time." Kim guessed. "They always have some small army of henchmen. But you are right about one thing, Mrs. Flynn. This attack that happened to me was completely random! No take-over-the world scheme, no evil lair, no self destruct button, and no Ron sitting on said self-destruct button."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kitty Wilde, the cheerleading recruit Veruca handpicked to be a part of the Posse and who made slushing a work of bullying art for the Posse, was spying on them from a tree, about two miles away from the Flynn house.<p>

Kitty got her smartphone, held her nose, and texted Veruca, saying.

_The victim is on her way home...and reeks of cow shit!_

* * *

><p>(<em>11:10pm)<em>

Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Tara continued to panic and rightfully so.

"Great! My credit card is missing! If that monthly banking statement come in tomorrow and some outrageous transaction occurs, I am going to be grounded! Then again, any wild transaction thing on wouldn't be noticed...unless my parents would try to snoop around the website of the bank for said wild transactions! Then again, my parents wouldn't try to be so overprotective of me! Or would they?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Phineas inquired from behind.

Tara turned around and saw that Phineas and Ferb were behind her!

"Oh!" the blonde angel exclaimed, holding her hand over her heart, "You guys nearly scared me!"

"We didn't mean to frighten you, Tara." Phineas said with a smile, but it faded when he saw the scared look in Tara's blue eyes. "But we really do need to know what's wrong with you."

"My only credit card is missing, Phineas! If my mom catches any wild transactions on my card, she's going to ground me!" Tara shouted.

"Well...we're going to turn in for the evening sadly, but I promise that I know that we're gonna do tomorrow for you, Tara!" Phineas vowed.

Tara, overjoyed with this, hugged them both.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Phineas laughed a little and replied, "You're welcome, Tara!"

Tara heard the screeching of tires pulling up into the driveway.

"Now, whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this! Not to your mom or dad! And not to Candace either until this is totally resolved! I have enough issues with my parents as it is and I don't wanna add any more burdens on them!"

"Your secret is safe with us, Tara!" Phineas replied

"Thanks again, guys! I owe you one!"

* * *

><p>Linda and the girls entered the house through the front door.<p>

"So what's our cutoff for bed?" Candace asked.

"No later than 12:30. Candace, you will be a bit later because you have to clean some cow stains from the front passenger seat." Linda said to her daughter.

"Fine, I'll get the stain remover and paper towels!" Candace grunted, getting the stain cleaner and paper towels from the kitchen.

"Yeah, you do so!" Linda replied before turning to Kim, Monique, and Bonnie. "Looks like you three will get the same sleeping arrangements."

"I believe so." Kim replied. She untucked the bib and hooked straps of the overalls and resumed wearing them as if they were boyfriend jeans.

"I'll get the living room as usual." Bonnie said. "I'm going to get Tara." She ran upstairs to get her blonde best friend. Linda then went upstairs as well to the master bedroom where Lawrence was waiting.

With the two of them now alone for a brief time, Monique took a deep breath and asked, "Girl, do you know that everything has gone weird and crazy. I like to call it craz-eird...or is weir-zy."

"Monique, I don't think those are words. Well...maybe in the teen-slang dictionary, but not anywhere else. But I think you're right about the crazy part!" Kim said as she sat on the couch. Monique sat in the recliner. Candace, meanwhile, was in the garage cleaning out the stain of manure from the family SUV so she couldn't hear them.

"Tell me about it, girl!" Monique agreed.

Kim got her smartphone out of her purse and showed the pictures to Monique.

"Exhibit A, the practical joke machine that was in Candy's room."

"Oh dear, I don't even wanna imagine the skunk smell in my red dress!" Monique exclaimed.

"That so would take weeks to get the stains out!" Kim replied before getting back to the main topic concerning what has happened with their cheer recruit. "We still have no leads and, most strange of all, no fingerprints on the machine because they wore gloves!"

"Whoever planted that machine, they did their homework in both fashion and crime." Monique admitted.

"Exhibit B..." Kim continued, sliding to another photo on her smartphone, this time of the chocolate bar in the pool. "The good ol' chocolate bar as a piece of poo in the pool gag. Candace was given a 3-week ban from the pool when she ate said bar in front of a hundred people."

"That's so not fair to her!" Monique exclaimed,"She could've told us it was a non-dairy chocolate bar!"

"I wish..." Kim sighed before scrolling to another photo on her smartphone using her hand, this time of the squirrel-infested Ducky Momo costume.

"Exhibit C...the use of a children's show character costume and having it infested with squirrels and having the squirrels chasing Candace."

"Yeah, I mean what's that all about?" Monique asked, "Although Stacy told us that Candace has a severe fear of squirrels."

"Someone must've used that fear to scare the poor thing! And that it was covered in peanut butter used for squirrel mating rituals." Kim answered, "But we don't have a central motive or a concrete timeline of how that costume thing ended up in Mindy's backyard! Or why the perpetrators would use a costume for a cartoon show intended for four to seven year olds!"

Kim and Monique got off the sofa and recliner and started to head upstairs to the guest room.

"As I said, Monique, we need to get with Candace about the whole 'Mindy being arrested' sitch." Kim said as the two girls were walking through the hallway, "Simply having her and her toadies stealing pictures of Jeremy from Candace's locker just doesn't bump up to having Candace being chased by squirrels! Luckily, her date with Jeremy has concluded so I should be free to give her the update."

They were walking past Candace's room when Monique's eye caught a familiar yellow duck-like doll sitting on Candace's bed.

"Kim? I think you may want to take a look at this!" the fashionista inquired.

Kim, stopping her movement in the hallway, peered into the bedroom.

"Hmm..." she said, curiously looking at the doll. "It looks like the same character from that costume in Mindy's backyard!"

"From one sister to another, Kim, I think we should take another look at Candy's room." Monique suggested.

"Good call, Monique!" Kim agreed, nodding her head.

Both girls crept in at the same time to the bed and studied the doll.

Kim got out her Kimmunicator and Wade came on.

"Hey, Kim! What's up? I'm glad that you used the hidden belt camera on your..."

"Wade, we'll talk about it later!" Kim insisted to the tech genius , "I need you to study the composure of this yellow doll right here and see if it's an exact match to the adult-sized costume we saw at Mindy's house!"

"I'm going to activate this doll radar here! Point your Kimmunicator to it!

Kim agreed and pointed the device at the doll. A ray came out of the Kimmunicator, scanning it.

Wade typed on his computer, putting his mad typing skills to the test.

"The radar should compare this doll against a doll database of all toy companies of the entire world!"

And finally, a beep occured on Wade's laptop.

"This doll is a 100% perfect match to the costume you found at the house of the Mindy girl. It is in relation to a company in Japan caled Momo Toy Corporation. Its name is..."

Candace, in her pajamas, then came into the room, finished from cleaning the dump left on the passenger seat of the SUV.

She exclaimed with surprise of Kim studying her doll, "...Ducky Momo!"


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

Kim and Monique stood there as if they were frozen stiff.

Candace inspected the other parts of the room and saw that nothing else was touched.

"Ummm...why are you two in my room?" she asked them.

Kim took a deep breath and told her the truth.

"I studied this Ducky Momo doll here on your bed with my Kimmunicator and Wade found out that it was a perfect match to the costume we found at Mindy's house. I mean, who would want to steal a costume of a cartoon that's intended for five year olds?"

Candace gulped, being a closet fan of the yellow duck that she cherishes the most. It would be difficult to hide her secret, especially with the advent of social media. To this point, she had never posted anything on her AddressBook or her Flitter profiles pertaining to Ducky Momo.

She closed the door and locked it, walking to the closet that was right next to her normal walk-in closet with her clothes.

"Girl, is there something you want to tell us?" Monique questioned. "'Cause my girl senses tell me you got some deep secret lurkin' around!"

"Monique, you're correct. I do have a dark secret that I want to tell you two." Candace replied, grasping her hand on the doorknob to her other closet door.

"Please..." Kim chuckled a little, trying to brush it off. "I have a small collection of Cuddlebuddies, the main one being Pandaroo of course, but it's no big! It's not like DNAmy's case where she has every one known in existence and that she broke a few laws of genetics in the process! I'm pretty sure that this small Ducky Momo collection in your closet is ..."

Candace opened the door and it was covered, from floor to ceiling, with rare Ducky Momo toys, lunchboxes, statuettes, thermoses, DVD's, video games, CD's, books, plush toys, dolls, and other assorted bits of memorabilia, all on seven shelves.

Kim was in shock upon seeing the Momo-ified closet as she finished her sentence.

"...going to blow my Cuddlebuddy collection out of the water!"

"That...is a lot of yellow!" Monique shouted.

"There must be at least 200 items of that duck in that closet!" Kim gasped with wonder and astonishment of how an almost-sixteen year old could collect so many items intended for a kids show.

"Here it is, girls. My entire collection of Ducky Momo items in one closet." Candace told them. "I collect the rarest items of my most favorite show that I can find...well...without being noticed by the public that is..."

"Candace, why do you do this?" Kim asked, her eyes still gazing at all the yellow-ness of the closet. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I just love Ducky Momo so much! Actually, the only people that know my secret of Momo-ness are Stacy and Jeremy." Candace explained the nature of her secret. "If anyone else other than those two knew of my secret, they would point and laugh at me. Or, maybe worse than that, they would use AddressBook and Flitter to mock me even more! And even when I did tell it to Stacy and Jeremy, I kept a solemn vow with them to never reveal it to anyone else. It's a good thing that not even my arch-rival, Mindy, knows about it!"

"Did you post on those sites about these items?" Monique inserted another question.

"Not a single post, Monique! Fireside Girls Honor!" Candace replied, making a scouts salute.

"Good, because if any one of Veruca's Posse girls gets ahold of this, it could lead to a one-way train to Humiliation Nation!" Kim replied.

"As I said, I don't even talk about it on social media, Kim. But you wonder why I came to love Ducky Momo in the first place?" Candace asked.

"No, why?" Kim questioned, intrigued.

"When I was a very young girl, I was quite lonely. It was only me and my mom. I don't remember much what happened with my biological father, but I do know that it was a very lonely place for a three-year old without any friends." Candace began her backstory.

"Wow! Talk about harsh!" Kim gasped.

Candace continued, "Very. The children totally ignored me at the daycare playground. Then, one day, I saw that yellow duck for the first time ever on TV at home. Every day since then, he has become my best friend of the plush cotton-stitched kind. At the age of seven, I've decided that I want to dedicate to collect the rarest of all rare Ducky Momo collectible items and they are all here in my closet!"

"So can you please pretty promise that you won't tell anyone about this? Well...except for Stacy and Jeremy." Candace pleaded.

"We won't, Candace." Kim and Monqiue said at the same time.

"Good!" Candace smiled as she closed the Ducky Momo closet door with her foot. Looking at Kim, she then asked.

"As I was saying, what's up next on the cheer code thing?"

Kim took out her Middleton Cheer Code book and scanned the page for the next routine.

"Aha...here it is. We're going to do a series of stunts. The Extension, Prep and Elevator and Thigh Stand. In the jumps department, we're gonna do a toe touch, pencil, and spread eagle." Kim said, reading aloud from the Code Book.

Thinking on also the conversation the three girls had with Candace's Ducky Momo secret, one particular sentence Candace said jumped out at the redheaded heroine.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a MINUTE!"

Kim then studied the Ducky Momo doll, the one Candace had since childhood, some more.

"What's wrong, girl?" Monique questioned.

"Candace mentioned earlier that Mindy didn't know of her Ducky Momo obsession. But if Mindy didn't know the obsession, then how did it end up in her backyard?"

"Beats me." Candace said, "Probably because she dragged it?"

Trying to figure out an answer, Kim then turned to her trust Kimmunicator.

"Wade...we may have a problem with the whole Mindy-done-it thing!"

"I was figuring that you were saying that." Wade replied, drinking orange juice near his set of computers, "You got a hit from the site from the Danville Police Department. They need you right away!"

"So are we going to the police station?" Candace wondered.

"Yes, Candace. We may have an update, courtesy of our furry friend made of plush cotton!" Kim replied. "So you may wanna change out of your pajamas."

"Oh, and Kim..." Wade added "Before you change into your mission uniform, you may want to carefully store your rodeo clothes. You need them in order to identify your attackers at the park."

"Done and done, Wade!"

* * *

><p>(<em>5 minutes later)<em>

Kim came out of the guest room in her usual mission outfit and Candace in her usual clothes as well, minus her Mary Janes.

"Even though I love the glamorous outfits that you and Monique bought for me, nothing still beats the classic!" Candace grinned.

"Very funny about the fashion comments, Candace!" Kim snarked.

Linda, now in her pajamas, looked at the two girls and said, "Where are you two going at this time of night?"

"Danville Police Department, Mrs. Flynn." Kim replied, "We may have a lead on that Ducky Momo costume from Mindy's house."

"But, I thought you arrested that girl this morning!" Linda replied.

"I think Mr. Evidence-on-the-Costume is about to tell us something different!" Kim countered.

"Since the police station is in Downtown, I think you two may need a ride from one of the other moms...if they are still up." Linda said, scrolling down her smartphone. She saw the statuses of June Johnson as offline and Barbara Van Stomm as offline, but Vivian Garcia-Shapiro as online.

"I think Mrs. Garcia-Shaprio would be your best bet, Kim. She lives across the street from us."

Satisfied with the result, Kim replied to Candace, "Get your Mary Janes on. We're gonna meet up with Isabella's mom and she'll jet us on over to the station!"

Candace agreed as she put the Mary Janes on her feet.

* * *

><p>(<em>5 more minutes later)<em>

The two redheads made their way to the Garcia-Shapiro house. Isabella was already sound asleep and Vivian was watching TV, watching a 'Dance Until We're Sick' rerun when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Oy, who could it be at this time of the night?" she asked to herself, getting up from her favorite recliner.

She walked to the door, unlocked the locks, and opened it. And there was Candace there at the front door.

"Oh, my! It's Candace! My, you are really growing up! Look at how tall..."

"Yeah, I know that I'm about to turn the sweet sixteen in almost four days." Candace quickly replied "But we have no time, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. We really need your help?"

"Help? At this time of night? My Isa is asleep right now, I am afraid. And I was about to head on over to my bed with _mi esposo._" Vivian said, thinking that Candace was going to use her in another attempt to bust her brothers.

"I really need you to take us to the Danville Police Station downtown!" Candace said.

Vivian was stunned and began to ask many questions.

"Wait? The police station? Are you in trouble with the law, Candace? And who's us?"

"That would also be me, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." came Kim's voice through the front door.

"And I'm not in trouble either!" Candace added.

Vivian looked at the redhead with her mission clothes on and gasped with delight.

"Ah, welcome, Kim Possible, to our humble and lovely house! Would you like a tour?" Vivian asked, gesturing her hand around her living room. Kim didn't have any hits on her website from Wade that weren't from the Garcia-Shapiro household, but Vivian and Isabella both have seen her on the news several times.

Kim explained her dilema simple and to the point.

"I would save the touring part of your house for later, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Right now, we need you to take us to the police station downtown. The sitch is that I am training Candace here to become a Mad Dog Cheerleader but someone's been playing a series of practical jokes on the poor girl that's really been amping up my annoyance levels. Most of the evidence that we've collected so far is at the Danville PD. They are at least a bit more competent than some of Middleton's cops!"

"Ah yes, yes. I will be more than happy to give you a ride to the station. I know where it is!" Vivian repilied, "Just let me get my shoes!" And so, Vivian ran to the master bedroom to get her sneakers.

Vivan then returned, still in her pajamas but with her sneakers on and with her handbag and keys.

"Okay. We're ready!" the matriarch of Isabella said.

"The sooner we get to the station, the better!" Kim exclaimed.

"And to find out what's going on with the evidence!" Candace said. She was worried that Mindy and her toadies would despise her even more now that she had wrongly been arrested at the hands of a teenaged heroine.

* * *

><p>(<em>20 minutes after that, Downtown Danville)<em>

Vivian's car pulled up to the front of the police station.

"Candace, can you send me a text once you're done?" Vivian asked. "Your mom called me to pick you and Kim up from this spot!"

"Sure can do!" Candace replied.

"We're going to be at the police station for about an hour, Candace." Kim told her cheerleading recruit, "Hopefully, the evidence will talk to us about what really went down with that Ducky Momo costume."

"You mean...the evidence is actually going to talk to us?" Candace wondered.

"Clearly, it's a figure of speech!" Kim grunted a little, "Let's get inside and take a look at the evidence!"

"Gotcha, Kim!" said Candace as they entered through the glass doors of the station.

* * *

><p>Unknownest to them, the young woman in camouflage was watching everything from a dark alley across from the station. Her clothing blended well with the darkness.<p>

"I can't believe the simple fools are falling for my ingenious plan! In addition, Veruca's doing all my dirty work for me! Now...to claim my one true prize!"  
>_<p> 


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

(_Heathrow Airport, 7th of July, 8:30am UK time)_

The armada of five black 16-20 passenger limousines with the recognizable small purple VS-stitched flags on the hood crawled on their way to the airport's entrance.

Four of those limos contained an armada of her servants, and the fifth contained Veruca, Carmelita and Connie. Veruca donned a tube top with a zipper in the back and baggy Biyatch jeans that would show off her Country Club Banana boxers. Like what she usually does at school, she belted them at the hips so that the back pockets were on her thighs. Connie and Carmelita were also in tube tops with zippers in the back. Connie was wearing a denim jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around her waist to keep the signature Posse look. Carmelita had the Country Club Banana denim overalls Posse-styled, that is, straps hooked-but bib down and exposing only the waistband of the CCB boxers.

"So what time are we actually going to send those humiliating photos of Possible to CelebZOMG?" Connie asked.

"It would be around 4pm Middleton time when we upload the photos. However, we DO NOT speak of ANY of what we plan to do to Possible to the media outlets! Remember that it's a part of our Code of Silence."

* * *

><p>The Code of Silence was adopted by all the five tiers of the Posse when Veruca first formed the group. Most of the pranks the group would perform against outside the walls of Middleton High, especially against Kim's girls, would usually occur in the middle of the night. This included TPing their houses. Within Middleton High, the no-witness rules still applied, especially during the infamous prank against the mascot several months ago. This is, they usually do pranks on Kim's squad after cheer practice, which usually is after the main school period.<p>

Whenever Veruca's dates with her boyfriends usually went south, as they usually do, she usually blames it on either the boyfriend, or the girl that's cheating on the boyfriend which sometimes happens, or both to the media outlets instead of herself. She used the tactics of the batting eyelashes to look innocent for the camera.

They usually never talk about their horrible pranks to their parents. It was a general rule that when the mass media reports on them, whether they have been bought by the Salt family or not, they never report on the negative stuff that usually happens to her or to the other girls within the Posse. The media usually refers to them as the Middleton High Posse and only report on the good deeds of the girls.

* * *

><p>"So when we answer questions to the media, we say that it's for the birthday party of our friend, Sandy Griffin, and nothing else!" Veruca ordered. "I'll explain more once we get to my private jet!"<p>

They stopped at a spot where the red carpet was rolled out in front of them. Paparazzos lined up both side of them, separated by velvet rope, the light bulbs flashing from their cameras.

"Agreed! Now let's get out there and strut our stuff!" Connie exclaimed.

"That's my Posse girls!" Veruca chuckled while snapping her fingers. She then put on her designer $1700 diamond-studded sunglasses. One of her servant chauffeurs opened the rear door of the limousine.

Veruca was the one who walked out first. She was bathed in a sea of hundreds of digital camera lightbulbs going off at the same time. With the baggy jeans worn on her hips, she strutted on the red carpet in those expensive gold high-top sneakers. Carmelita followed behind along with Connie, showing off the bagginess of their outfits to the mass media.

One of the British entertainment reporters with a microphone came up to Veruca and asked her, "So, what would be your purpose to going back to Middleton?"

"Well, as my agent told you, we're going to hold a very special, and very big, 18th birthday party for one of my friends in four days at Rebecca's summer mansion! It's going to be on every social media outlet in the entire world and there's going to be a big concert! Of course, only special people like my friends are invited to attend!"

"And what would say to your adorable darling fans out there?" the British reporter asked.

"I would say to enjoy life to the fullest and be free to do whatever you want!" Veruca smiled.

Once Veruca finished answering the questions, she and the other two vile girls of her group went through the sliding doors to the entrance of the airport. Tightlips and several of her servants blocked them, saying. "The Holy Princess has entered the airport and all media access is restricted. Direct all your questions to her publicist for the time being!"

Veruca and her girls then made their way to the private jet section of the airport, avoiding the long lines of people waiting for commericial flights. The three girls came up to the arrivals/departures screen.

"Let's see...we're cleared to fly at...10:30am!" Veruca exclaimed. Getting on her diamond smartphone with Tightlips, she said to him. "We leave at 10:30! Get the head of security to allow my servants access to the tarmac! We need to leave the UK as soon as we can!"

"At once, Glorious Goddess!" Tightlips exclaimed. "I shall make sure that all of these servants will be present at the tarmac!"

Vercua put her smartphone away as she and her girls went into the waiting area to wait for their turn to fly out of the airport.

* * *

><p>(<em>10:15am UK time)<em>

Veruca said. "My servants should be loading up my $600 million private jet. In just fifteen minutes, we're going to go across the Pond back to Middleton and to make sure that everything runs smoothly!"

"How can you tell, Veruca?" Carmelita asked.

Veruca chuckled and held out a flash drive "Carm, my inventive mind has been used before to pull off ingenious pranks against Kim and her set of girls that are considered white trash to me! But this..." She held the flash drive close to Carmelita and Connie. "...this will be my crowning masterpiece that will put all the past pranks to shame!"

"And we'll totally rule Middleton High?" Connie added.

"Oh yes, Connie!" Veruca grinned. _And there's going to be more after that._

* * *

><p><em>(10:30am UK time)<em>

The announcer announced on the PA: "Salt, Veruca! Your jet is clear for takeoff!"

"That's our ride! Tightlips should be aboard the jet." Veruca said, picking up her bag. Carmelita and Connie picked up their bags as well.

The three cheerleaders made their way to the tarmac where Tightlips was waiting. The jet itself was large enough to hold at least 200 servants on board and had three levels. It stood around 70 feet tall with a wingspan of 262 feet and was around 240 feet long. It has four engines and thrusters, and its maximum speed stood around 500 mph. The cabin was around 150 feet long on both levels and 20 feet in width. It featured small TVs embedded in the seats for the servants.

For Veruca, she usually sits on the third level. Her cabin was gilded with small 24k gold statuettes of herself and a giant mirror. In addition, it has a separate conference room with fourteen swiveling erngonomic chairs that cost $10,000 each and a table made of solid glass with dataports and a holographic image of the world. At the end stood Veruca's chair made of solid gold. It stood at least 15 feet higher than the other chairs. Gilded with fine stones of jade and silver. As with any other chair Veruca occupies, it always has her initials 'V' and 'S' in diamonds so that it was her chair and no one elses.

* * *

><p>"All of our servants are on board the plane, O Heavenly Divine Leader!" Tightlips bellowed. "They are on the second level of the jet!"<p>

"Perfect! Tell the pilots that we are ready for takeoff!" Veruca ordered. "I shall come up the jet

"As it shall be done to your will, O Princess!" Tightlips bowed three times and went up the jet.

Veruca was the first to climb aboard the jet on the stairwell, followed by Carmelita and Connie.

The trio of mean cheerleaders used the stairwell to reach to the third level. Veruca sat in her gilded throne while Connie and Carmelia occupied the two chairs next to her on either side.

"So what's going to happen after we release the photos to the news that would ruin the ginger-sniffer's life?" Carmelita asked.

"Once Possible's reputation has been throughly destroyed by the..." At this, she snickered about the image of Kim and Jeremy kissing, "...juicy photos, I am going to implement the next phase of my plan!"

She pressed a green button from the left arm of her throne. The glass table divided itself to reveal a scale model of both Middleton and Danville.

"I am going to demolish an entire section of Middleton...in fact...Kim's subdivision, to be more precise!"

She pointed to the southeastern corner of Middleton with maddening laughter.

"In its place will be magnum opus! My very own themed amusement park...SALTLANDIA!"

Another hidden compartment rotated Kim's part of the neighborhood rotated into an scale model of an amusement park with Veruca's image on all of the rides. Connie and Carm's jaws dropped in shock at what Veruca was saying.

She began to explain the aesthetics of this dream project "Saltlandia has been my pet project for a couple of months now! I devised the final blueprints of it while I was in the gilded cage that Possible, thankfully, put me in! It's going to have around 40 rides including my pride and joy! A ferris wheel where all the cars will have my perfect face on it! My anthem is going to be played nonstop as the carnival music! And all of this is going to be paid through the money that Vincent Wheeler is going to collect for me! In less than two weeks, all that you see here will disappear before your very eyes!"

"And how...may I ask...is he going to do that?" Connie asked.

"I'm going to have my team of super-hackers to help him hack into the banking accounts of the citizens that reside in Kim's neighborhood and drain every single cent they have of their precious savings they have! And once they lack any money to pay off important bullshit such as the gas, water and heating bills, the banks are going to foreclose their houses and condemn them! Thereby, it'll give me enough space to build my amusement park as the crowning achievement of my triumph over Possible and her useless maggots that she calls friends!" She cackled evily while wringing her hands. "Any questions?"

Still speechless over what the leader of the Posse was saying to them, both Carmelita and Connie raised their hands, still with their jaws dropped.

"Uh...yeah, Veruca. I have one..." Carmelita replied.

"Go ahead." Vercua said, smiling at her longtime comrade.

"Wouldn't it cause bad PR to our Posse? I mean, we've done some bad things before like getting rid of the Naco-sniffer from the Mad Dog mascot position, slushied the Ginger-sniffer's girls, and extending the practices by thirty minutes. But this is just insane!" Carmelita exclaimed.

Connie seemed to agree with her as well, "Yeah, you could be, like, looking at a very big lawsuit from the residents of that area!"

Carmelita also added, "Okay, I agree for one thing on your amusement park idea because the ginger-sniffer and the naco-sniffer and their maggot friends live in the area. But you must also realize that 15 of the 63 girls we currently have in the roster of the Posse also live there as well! It would really not look good for us!"

Facing with these problems, Veruca came up with a solution.

"You know that in West Middleton, they're adding in a new subdivision of multi-million dollar mansions and there are some vacant ones in Danville. They can live in there as well and I will be more than happy to pay for their expenses. As for the other citizens, tough shit for them if their house is bulldozed to the ground! I'm going to construct a campaign where I would display it as a...positive change, if you would call it...for Middleton and Danville! In other words, a person for the townspeople to blame on instead of sweet dear ol' me! I think I know just the person to do it! And don't worry, our Posse will be safe!"

Reassured with Veruca's words, Connie and Carmelita sighed with relief.

Connie replied, "I'm totally convinced, Veruca! It will be the cherry on the top of a humiliation sundae for Possible! Not only will her career be ruined but her family will be destitute and homeless as well!"

Satisfied with her real intent "Now...moving from my amusement park, let us continue with the plans for Sandy's birthday party at Reb's summer mansion in Danville!"


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Kim and Candace came up to the front desk to where a receptionist was.

"Hello, ma'am! I'm here because one of the officers went to my website!" Kim said, knocking on her desk a couple of times with her hand.

The receptionist, whom was on break reading a book, looked at them and said, "Ah, yes, Miss Possible! The chief of police is expecting you on the whole Mindy Jefferson case. Please take a seat in the waiting room and he will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

Both she and Candace went into a small waiting room. It had around 24 chairs arranged in groups of four with a small flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. and a few magazines.

Kim and Candace sat down on the chairs somewhere in the middle and looked at the news that was on the TV.

They groaned in disgust when they saw footage of Veruca leaving Heathrow Airport in London. A news reporter commented on the scene that was unfolding.

_...And in international celebrity news today, multi-billion dollar peanut heiress and teen fashion entrepreneur Veruca Salt left London on her private jet on her way back to Middleton in time for a friend's 18th birthday party!_

_(The reporter comes up to Veruca)_

_So, Miss Salt, what do you plan to give your friend on her big 1-8?_

_Veruca: I am going to give her the most wonderful gift! Now, I'm not telling! It's a secret!_

Shuddering at the mere sight of her high school arch-rival, Kim took the remote from the table and turned off the TV.

"Ugh...I don't even wanna hear one minute about Miss I-Love-To-Expose-My-Boxers-In-Front-Of-The-Whole-School on the TV anymore! She just gives me a headache!"

"Agreed. I even once tried to convince Mom to get a pink streak in my hair and it didn't work."  
>Candace said, recalling her trying moment of 'fitting in' with the 'in' crowd.<p>

"Candace, how the heck does getting a pink streak get you popularity? I mean, I have a good circle of friends, plus contacts from all over the planet, and get good grades, and I don't usually rely on dying my hair!" Kim countered.

"I think...somehow?" Candace wondered.

"It's not what counts on the outside that brings out the true you, Candace! It's inside that counts!" Kim replied, putting her right hand over her heart.

Candace cracked a small smile

"Yeah, you're totally right, Kim! I should really see people for what they are on the inside instead of just looks!"

"That's always true in the people that you look at. I mean, what do your brothers see in you?"

"Well..." Candace began, "I guess they seem to be, well, annoying me on the outside, but on the inside..."

But before Candace could finish her sentence, the waiting room door opened up. It was the Danville Chief of Poilce, Mr. Copper.

"Miss Possible?" Mr. Copper asked. Kim and Candace were the only people in the waiting room.

Kim raised her hand and told him, "Yeah, that's me!"

"Ah yes! I went to your site as soon as I could! I need you to take a look at the Ducky Momo costume that we have in the evidence room. I think we may have..."

"...arrested the wrong person? Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Kim guessed very quickly.

"Yeah, I was about to say that..." Mr. Copper said. "Anyways, the costume should be ready for you to examine!"

Kim got up from her seat and Candace was about to get up.

"Um, I'm afraid your friend here will have to remain in the waiting room." Mr. Copper said, looking at Candace.

"Why?" Kim asked, "She's been the victim of these pranks! It would help me out a lot to solve this case!"

Mr. Copper sighed and replied, "Fine, but she must not touch any evidence if we go to trial against the perp who did this!"

Understanding his words with clarity, Kim told Candace, "You can come out back but he said to not touch the evidence!"

"Okay, I'm totally in!" Candace replied, standing from her seat. She came with Kim through the door.

In the evidence room pertaining to the case, the Ducky Momo costume stood there, ready to be analyzed a second time by Kim. Candace stood outside the door per police procedure.

_I hope Kim collects the right clues that would bring closure to this case! But what I'm more worried is how Mindy would react when she knows that we arrested the wrong person! I even fear she may join the MMP!_

Alone with the Ducky Momo costume in the room, Kim took the Kimmunicator. Wade came online, and had dark circles under his eyes.

Kim put on the latex gloves to, once again, not contaminate any evidence.

"Hey, Kim, I'm ready to collect any new evidence on that costume, even though it's almost one in the morning." Wade said with two cups of coffee by his side.

"Wade, we won't give up until every fiber is searched!" Kim exclaimed. She had enough of the prankster's tricks.

She activated one of the Kimmunicator's features, a fabric scanner which allowed her to look through fibers for any sort of foriegn materials.

Kim used the scanner to search for anything that would prove who the real culprit was on the costume. She started with the top of the costume and worked her way down.

"If I was the culprit, I would have some kind of signature for my crimes like a playing card or a white glove or..."

While she was saying this, she caught sight of a smear of pink lipstick on the orange beak of the costume.

"Well...lipstick's a start!" Kim grinned as she held the Kimmunicator, "Wade, I am going to send you a sample of this lipstick. Find out what shade of pink it is, where it came from, and who used it." She took a Q-tip and swabbed a very small sample of the lipstick and put it on the tray of the Kimmunicator.

"But if we are going to catch this criminal, Kim, we may need something more than just a small dab of lipstick." Wade added. "We have to get something more...substantial!"

Kim was using the scanner feature of the Kimmunicator to find some other piece of evidence other than the lipstick smear. A single strand of blonde hair was found on the back of the costume.

"Hmm..." Kim hummed, grabbing the strand of hair with tweezers and putting it on the Kimmunicator tray. "Looks like you're gonna go to Wade!"

Next, she found a piece of discarded gum on the left side of the costume.

"Gum, huh? Seems all chewed up by the looks of it." Kim replied to Wade.

"Put it on the scanner and I can analyze those teeth marks."

Kim then put the gum on the scanner. Since she was wearing latex gloves, she wasn't contaminating any of the evidence. Wade too took out some latex gloves of his own that he stores in one of the compartments of his desk.

"Alright, that's everything for the outside of the Ducky Momo costume. Now...let's see what's under the hood!"

She removed the top of the costume to find any trace of evidence there. There was nothing inside of it, except for a small piece of paper that was folded up nicely along with a lipstick imprint pressed on the back. Kim crawled into the costume and retrieved it.

In it, the letter said:

_Jeremy, _

_We had such a wonderful time together last night. Even better was when I kissed your wonderful luscious lips and I felt a thousand choirs singing at one time. Candace is going to be so totally jealous when we walk down the park, holding each other's hands. You are going to be the number one person in my entire life and nothing will come between us._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kim gasped at this exciting piece of evidence. Not wasting any time, she got Wade on!

"Wade, we may have found something of interest! It seems that there's a little note from our little so-called 'secret admirer'." Kim said, holding the letter.

"Can you recognize the handwriting?" Wade asked.

"I don't know who this writing belongs to..." Kim told the tech genius, "...but I bet you can! I'm going to tear you the signature to find out this 'admirer'."

"Alright, just put the signature on the tray of your Kimmunicator. But are you going to tell Candace anything about that letter?" Wade questioned.

Kim was conflicted with that question. Once again, an angel conscience in the likeness Kim appeared on her right shoulder, and a devil conscience in the likeness of Kim appeared on her left.

"So...back for more, huh, angel me?" the Devil Kim smirked, "Just don't tell Candace about the letter, Possible. You've seen how crazy that redhead gets when she fails to bust her brothers! Now imagine that craziness in full blast when she realizes that there's some other girl in love with Jeremy!"

"Oh yeah, devil me? You can just suck on my halo!" the Angel Kim countered.

"You have to, Kim!" the Angel Kim replied to the teen heroine, "It's the correct thing to do! Even though she may freak out a little, at least it's better than telling a whole series of lies! Just tell her that Wade is analyzing the signature before she can go all crazy-like and...stuff!"

"Says who?" the Devil Kim questioned with a snicker.

"Says her heart, devil me!" the Angel Kim growled. "Don't make me whack you upside that ugly face of yours with my wings!"

"Oh yeah?" the Devil Kim growled, clenching the pitchfork, "I'm going to stick this pitchfork up in your area where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Wait a minute!" Kim said to the angel side of herself, "Timeout! Let's not get into violence here!"

The Angel Kim and Devil Kim stopped for a moment

"So what you're saying, Angel, is that I should tell Candace about the letter?"

The Angel Kim nodded, "It looks like that our perp just wanted to taunt you. But you, Kim, are much stronger than that!"

Kim smiled and said "I think I'll go with Miss Halo and Harp here!"

The Devil Kim groaned, "Why is it that everyone trusts the angel and not me?"

"Because you're red, have devil horns and have a pitchfork, duh!" the Angel Kim mocked the other conscience. The Angel Kim then pushed the Devil Kim off her shoulder.

The Angel Kim then added, "Kim, you need to tell Candace every single piece of evidence that you found at that Ducky Momo costume! Also, you need to tell her...the bet!"

Kim gulped extremely hard and the Devil Kim gasped in surprise. She had to tell Candace that news as well.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Kim exited the evidence room, armed with the information she needed to tell Candace the big update. She went towards the waiting room, where Candace was still there, sitting in her chair. She gave a loud yawning, indicating that it was way past her bed-time.

"Uhh...Kim, is that you?" Candace asked with droopy eyes, trying to prevent herself from falling asleep and failing to pay attention.

"Of course it's me, sleepy head!" Kim replied, "Listen up good!"

"I'm trying..." Candace slowly replied.

"I found some important pieces of evidence on that Ducky Momo costume that could help us out." Kim explained.

"Where are they?" Candace asked.

"They're with Wade for analyzing, Candace. The first piece of evidence I found were some strands of hair and the second item was a piece of bubblegum. But it was the third piece that caught my attention!"

Taking a deep breath, Kim added, "I found a letter from our perp, who may have a crush on Jeremy, hidden inside the costume. In it, it said something about her kissing your boyfriend!"

Candace's eyes began to twitch.

She babbled, "Oh no...oh please no! Don't tell me that vile vixen is with my Jeremy kissing!"

Kim, fearing that Candace was about to lose it, quickly got onto the Kimmunicator.

"Wade...we're having some major mayday problems here!"

"What's wrong?" Wade shouted, getting onto the computer at a moment's notice.

"Candace is going crazy over the evidence of the letter!"

She can see that Candace was pulling on her hair and flipping her lips with her finger.

"Try to convince her to calm down!"

"Wade...she is an extremely high-strung almost 16-year old with an extreme attachment to her boyfriend! It's kinda hard to get her to calm down! But I'll try to talk her out of it!"

She put away the Kimmunicator for a momemt and tried to talk some sense into her cheer recruit.

"Candace, can you listen to me for one moment?"

"OH NO! My Jeremy's being taken away from me!" Candace shouted at the top of her lungs while running around the waiting room in a circle, "And I don't even know who it is!"

"Candace, would you please just pay attention for me?" Kim raised her voice two octaves higher to get Candace's undivided attention, but still to no use.

"All is lost! My hopes and dreams are..."

Kim spotted a plastic pitcher of water on the reception desk. She spoke to the receptionist and said, "Mind if use this for a moment, please and thank you?"

The receptionist nodded her head.

Kim took the pitcher of water and then tossed the water that was filled in it at Candace.

Candace, now with her normal outfit completely wet, had Kim's full attention.

"Look, I know that you are currently flipping out with Jeremy being with some other girl..." Kim began as the two took a seat.

Candace took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"No kidding! I just fear that he won't like me anymore, or the two may have done something worse."

Remembering that Kim usually has her Kimmunicator on her person, she got an idea.

"Kim, can you get your device and talk with Wade on it? I need to know anything and everything about any girl that Jeremy has been with over the last week!"

"I'll try but I don't know what will come out of it..." Kim said, sighing. She turned on the Kimmunicator again. "Wade, can you run a scan on all social media sites? Candace wants to know if there has been any...unwanted intrusions...on Jeremy."

"I can search for them in a heartbeat, Kim!" Wade replied, typing madly on the computer. "Let's see..."

"Any photos or videos!" Candace replied, trying to keep her insanity levels in check. She scooted on over to Kim to get a look at Wade typing in action "That's what I am more concerned about than anything. Anything to reveal this so-called 'secret admirer'! I am so going to show her the true meaning of Candace Gertrude..."

"So far, Candace. I don't see anything on the social media sites. Not on AddressBook, not on Flitter, not on VideoTwine...nothing! The only pictures that are out there on the internet is just you with him."

He tilted his computer to show the results to Candace. Indeed, all the photos that were there on the search results was just Candace and Jeremy. He even showed her the search results that said 'Jeremy Johnson with other girls than Candace'. It showed nothing on screen.

Feeling relieved by this, Candace said, "Thanks, Wade."

"Any time! I can indeed type over 300 words a minute!" Wade grinned, boasting his computer skills. Then he yawned loudly.

"It's getting close to 2 in the morning. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call it a night. I'll analyze the evidence in the morning!"

"Okay, Wade. Get your rest! You're going to need it!" Kim suggested.

She turned the Kimmunicator off and put it back in her cargo pants pocket.

"Okay, at least we have collected some evidence." Candace said, "But, she could strike at Jeremy whenever I least expect it!"

"My guess is that this admirer is hiding her true identity to plan her next move." Kim said, "But rest assured, Candace! She is going to make one slipup and get caught!"

"I'll have to keep a close eye on my boyfriend." Candace replied as they exited the waiting room, "Hopefully, the admirer...or should I say stalker...will try to get Jeremy. And when she does, I'll make sure that she'll remember my name for all the days to come!"

"Wade will start analyzing the evidence tomorrow, especially that letter." Kim said, before giving a loud yawn. "But I think it's time for some sleep."

"I'll contact Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro to pick us up." Candace replied, taking out her phone and dialing Vivian' number.

"You do that while I send a text to my parents letting them know what's going on." Kim said, also getting out her smartphone as well.

* * *

><p>(<em>One hour earlier)<em>

Kim had texted her dad earlier about the attack on her by the henchmen. James congratulated her on fighting off her attackers while Vivian was driving her and Candace to the police station.

James replied by text:

_That's my girl in showing those creeps who they're dealing with! Are you going to turn in any evidence to the police?_

Kim replied with:

_I will, Daddy! First, I have to take care of Candace's sitch! _

James replied: _Okay, Kimmie-cub! Be careful out there, especially at this time of night!_

Kim replied with: _Don't worry, Daddy! I have handled supervillains planning their 'take over the world schemes in the wee hours of the morning before! It's so not the drama!_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Vivian picked them up in front of the station and at quarter after 2, they all reached the Flynn-Fletcher house. A single light was there in the living room where Lawrence was waiting for them. Linda was asleep in the master bedroom.<p>

Kim and Candace exited the vehicle and waved Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro good night as they walked up to the house. Candace knocked on the door twice.

Lawrence opened the door and said, "My, you two were out so late!"

"We were, Mr. Fletcher." Kim replied, "We're trying to figure out who's behind both the pranks on Candace here and the probable stalking of her boyfriend."

"Could you try to put a chip on Jeremy so that I could track his every move?" Candace asked.

"I...ummm...don't think it would be ethical. Wade tried that on Ron once and let's just say that he was like a dog who didn't like going to the vet." Kim replied and then looked around the living room, worried.

"I hope Ron's okay from his flight back from Japan."


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

"Stoppable-san? Stoppable-san! Wake up!"

The voice of Yori stirred up Ron. His eyes slowly opened as he began to take in his surroundings.

"Yori? Is that you?" he asked weakly, the effects of the sleeping agent wearing off.

"Of course it's me, Stoppable-san! And not to dampen your sprits any further, but we are trapped in a solid steel cage and our hands and feet are tied up!"

Ron struggled to move his hands and feet. As Yori pointed out, they were both tied at the hands and feet with rope.

"Ugh...man! Whatever Fukushima did with the ropes, he sure tied them tight..." Ron admitted, trying to struggle to break free.

"And it seems that my knapsack is tied up to that tree!" Yori added. Her eyes stared at the knapsack that contained her black smokescreen pellets and nail file. It was tied to a tree about 15 feet away from their cage and was suspended about 20 feet in the air.

"Wait...didn't Fukushima say something about restoring honor to his family?" Ron wondered about hearing the last sentence Fukushima said before he knocked them out.

"Yes, Monkey Fist is planning to summon the monkey deity known as Sarukahito once he pieces the puzzle together! And one of the three wishes is for him to restore honor to Fukushima's family!" Yori told of the villains's plan in expansive detail.

"And you know this...how?" Ron asked.

"I overheard Monkey Fist and Fukushima talking about it once my sleeping agent wore off, Stoppable-san! From this point in time, we have only 30 minutes left before he pieces the puzzle together!" Yori replied while also struggling with her bonds.

Ron sighed and replied, "Yori, I'm sorry if I activated the trap and dragged you into all of this. It's also my fault for losing those plane tickets."

"Stoppable-san, stop pinning the blame on yourself!" Yori exclaimed, trying to snap Ron out of his funk. "I know you can help us get out of this mess!"

"How can we, Yori?" Ron moaned, "I can't break free from them!"

He felt a tug on his ninja outfit, and heard a clearing of his throat.

"Yeah, what's the use, Rufus? Maybe I should get used to the life of d..."

Ron turned his head around and shouted for joy,

"Rufus! You can help us get out of this!" he exclaimed. Looking at the tree with Yori's knapsack, he added, "Can you climb up the tree and and get Yori's nail file?"

Rufus nodded his head and sprinted for the tree. Undaunted, he climbed up the tree until he came to the branch where Yori's knapsack was. Rufus carefully maneuvered his way on the branch, which barely supported his weight.

He grabbed the knapsack and found the nail file.

"Yes! Now carefully climb down the tree..." Ron insisted.

Rufus delicately tried to climb down, but he slipped. The nail file bobbled in the air. He grabbed his pink paws onto the branch while using his feet to grab the nail file.

Ron, worried that his pet might fall, suggested something else, pointing to his teeth.

"Rufus, use your teeth! Put the nail file between your teeth!"

Rufus, understanding his owner's command, curled up his feet and bit the file between his teeth. Using his paws, he made his way to the trunk of the tree and scurried on down, still with the file in his teeth, and made his way to the cage.

"Good boy!" Ron smiled, patting Rufus on the head. Rufus then crawled to Yori and put the file in her restrained hands.

Yori activated the blade on the file and began to saw through the rope. After the rope snapped from behind her, she freed her feet as well.

"Now for you, Stoppable-san!" the Yamanouchi student smiled as she cut through Ron's ropes.

Once he was freed, Ron grabbed his wrists. "Man...I hate being tied up like some damsel-in-distress on the railroad tracks."

"Okay, now...for the cage..." Yori said, observing the bars.

"Yori, I think Rufus found a way." Ron replied with a smile on his face. There were Diablo sauce packets on the base of the cage and Rufus picked up a few of them.

"But how can you use hot sauce on...wait a minute...I think I know where you're getting at, Stoppable-san!" Yori smirked, remembering Ron's conversation earlier on the boat. It was the experimental non-edible hot sauce that Ron was talking about.

"It would be your honor to use the sauce on the bars of this cage first!" Yori grinned.

Ron simply gave a nod of his head and began to squirt the experimental sauce on the bars of the cage. The high temperatures of the sauce ate away at the metal.

Yori loosened the bars and set them on the island floor as she, Ron and Rufus climed out of the cage.

"Now we need to find where Monkey Fist and Fukushima are." Yori said as she looked at the sunset. They were running out of time.

"Oh, once we hear Monkey Fist's evil laugh, which will be pretty loud anyways, we'll get a good sense of where those two slimeballs are." Ron replied.

As if on cue, Monkey Fist echoed a hooting laugh, but it was only for a few seconds.

"I can't tell which direction it's coming from, Stoppable-san!" Yori said, putting her hand on her ear.

Ron added, "I don't know either...wait a minute!"

Fist then gave a more prolonged hooting laugh that was for 40 seconds this time.

"The direction came from...the north!" Ron exclaimed, pointing northward. He also sniffed something too. Discarded banana peels were on the floor, presumably from the Monkey Ninjas.

"Bananas! And a whole lot of them! Same direction as well! I'll get Rufus on it"

Ron grabbed one of them and held it to Rufus' nostrils.

Rufus pointed in the northernly direction, following his instincts of the smell. The mole rat ran as fast as he can on all fours.

"Quick, Yori! Let's follow Rufus!" Ron insisted.

Both Yori and Ron followed Rufus through the thick brush of the jungle.

* * *

><p>At the northern part of Sarushima Island, Monkey Fist hooted loudly with Fukushima, Bates, members of the Hoturu Brotherhood and the Monkey Ninjas by his sides.<p>

"In about 20 minutes, gentlemen, our long journey of fulfilling this plan will finally end in triumph for all of us." Fist proclaimed with a long hooting laughter as his monkey ninjas joined in.

"I agree!" Fukushima chimed in. "Honor will finally be restored to my family after centuries of bad luck!"

"There's something in it for everyone, Fukushima!" Fist grinned, "And your brotherhood would serve as my personal guard!

"Evil is indeed more fun if we can share the rewards together!" Fukushima agreed.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice interrupted their evil conversation.

"The only thing you and Fukushima will be sharing is a jail cell, Monkey Fist!"

"That voice..." Fist said with surprise, recognizing that angry tone. He and Fukushima turned around.

There stood Ron and Yori about 10 yards away from them, sneering at both the villains.

"The arch-bumbler?! The bloody mess?!" Fist exclaimed, stunned at their improbable escape "How did you get out of your cage?"

Rufus then climbed onto Ron's shoulder.

Fist growled as he looked at one of his Monkey Ninjas and exclaimed, "You didn't tie up the mole rat?! That's the last time I'll allow the Monkey Ninjas to trap the heroes!"

"I do say that Stoppable fellow is a bit determined lad, milord!" Bates said.

"Really, Bates? Really?" Fist groaned, seeing his mutated manservant praise his archnemesis

"You are not going to summon the monkey god guy, Monkey Fist!" Ron proclaimed.

"So hand over the pieces of the Sarukahito puzzle or you will face justice from us!" Yori shouted.

"Uh, Yori..." Ron whispered, "...I don't think the bad guys will accept the first choice."

"Absolutetly not, Stoppable!" Fist yelled, "I am going to be the Ultimate Monkey Master when Sarukahito comes to my aid and that I...I ALONE...piece the puzzle together!"

"Told ya."

Fist chortled and looked at his Monkey Ninjas, eager for a fight, even though they have been beaten twice.

"Anyways, we'll skip onto the fight! MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK!"


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

The swarm of Monkey Ninjas began to descend upon Ron, Yori, and Rufus.

Fist then went to Fukushima, pointed to the trio, and said, "Fukushima, get your members of the Brotherhood and your father to join forces with my Monkey Ninjas to distract the cheer squad!"

"But what are your plans of summoning the mighty monkey god?" the ex-Yamanouchi pupil asked.

"I will be with Bates so that I can piece the puzzle together. Remember that only someone with the Mystical Monkey Power can decipher the puzzle!" Fist said before going to Bates. "Do not disappoint me this time!"

"I swear by my family's name that I will not disappoint you, Monkey Fist!" Fukushima replied before getting out his boa staff. The other ten Brotherhood members, including Fukushima's father, also brought out their boa staffs and numbchucks.

Ron, Yori and Rufus went into fighting stances as well. The three heroes charged headlong into the villains.

Fist climbed on top of Bates.

"Bates, we have to move NOW!" Fist demanded.

"Right away, milord!" Bates obliged as he used his mutated gorilla arms to walk himself and his master to the bay.

While the three heroes were knocking out the Brotherhood members one by one, Ron approached Yori while she was fighting off two of the members at the same time. He knocked out the Monkey Ninjas that were in his pathway.

"Yori, how are we going to get to Monkey Fist? We're outnumbered?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable-san, look in my knapsack and pull out the expanded trap!" Yori suggested as the three of them were 10 feet over a sturdy tree branch . "It is the pink squishy stuff!"

Ron pulled his hand into Yori's knapsack and pulled out a pink and squishy ball. Monkey Ninjas and Brotherhood members were surrounding the three!

"Now press the button on the right side of it, and hold my hand." Yori added

Ron obeyed and pressed the right side of the squishy ball and held Yori's hand.

"I would also suggest for Rufus-san to hold on as well!" Yori replied.

"Rufus! Get in my pocket!"

Rufus was fighting off a couple of Monkey Ninjas as well when he heard his master's command. He scurried into his owner's ninja pants pocket.

Yori held onto Ron as tight as she could as they jumped onto the strong branch. The three of them were on top of the crowd of Brotherhood members and Monkey Ninjas. The pink ball in the middle that Ron had pressed activated and the sticky trap expanded to all whom were in the middle. All the Monkey Ninjas and Brotherhood members were trapped by the large sticky adhesive.

Fukushima and his father, whom were twenty feet away from their henchmen, saw them getting trapped.

"Urrgh...useless henchmen!" Fukushima's dad grunted, "It's all the Outsider's fault!"

"We shall handle them together, Father!" Fukushima chuckled evily, clenching his bow staff hard.

"Yes! They will become Monkey Fist's slaves!" Fukushina's father added while spinning his numchucks.

Ron, Yori and Rufus landed in a clearing.

"Looks like they're quite in a sticky sitch, as Kim would say." Ron chuckled a little. "Man, you've been packing a lot of good stuff in that knapsack!"

"Sensei said that I should prepare myself for anything, Stoppable-san!" Yori grinned.

Ron then stared angrily at Fist and Bates below as Fist was trying to prepare the Sarukahito Puzzle pieces and then Fukushima and his dad charging with their weapons drawn.

"So what is your plan of attack, Stoppable-san?" Yori asked if Ron had any strategy of dealing with these villains.

"Yori, you'll handle Fukushima and his old man! Rufus and I will handle Monkey Fist and make sure that he does not put the pieces of that puzzle together and get the wish..." Ron said before pausing, an idea slowly coming into his head. "Wait a minute, I think I got it!"

"What do you mean?" Yori asked.

"I think I may know a way to not only defeat Monkey Fist and foil his plan, but also get back to Middleton! Trust me, the Ronster has everything all planned out!"

"I trust your words, Stoppable-san! Now go! We have very little in time!" Yori replied before making her death stare at Fukushima and his father.

Ron, empowered by Yori's words, made his way towards Fist and the mutated Bates.

"I do say, milord, the Stoppable fellow is headed right for us!" Bates exclaimed.

Fist, meanwhile, just stood there with the third Sarukahito puzzle, meditating. He had the first piece while Bates had the second and fourth ones on his back.

"Bates, I am not moving from my position until I have summoned the bridge where I will piece the puzzle together!" He knew that the third piece of the puzzle contained the incantation necessary to summon the bridge. "Just allow me to translate the symbols without any interruptions! And not to worry...I have a little distraction for the distraction!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Danville, 12:50 am) <em>

Violet drove up to her house after dropping Tricia off about 15 minutes earlier.

"Ahh...such a perfect time for me to chew on my gum!" she grinned, smacking on her gum and reflecting on the success of her vile plans against Vanessa and Monty. "Soon...the photos of Tricia and Monty will go online for all the world to see! But I need that perfect moment to seize the opportunity for both their parents to bust them! I'll be just like a black widow spider...ready to strike! All I need is the perfect time to do it!"

She closed the car door and walked up to the front door.

_I think I should get in touch with Trish to figure out a time to send those photos._

Violet unlocked the door and walked onto the plush carpet of the living room beneath her boots.

Scarlet was right there on the sofa, covered in plastic because of Violet's bubblegum-chewing habits. She was reading a book while in her pink cotton pajamas with broken hearts on them.

"So how was the rodeo, dear?" she asked.

"It was fine, Mom! Me and Trish had a terrific time!" Violet replied while masticating away at her gum.

"Did you get any good photos?" Scarlet questioned as she put aside the book.

"Oh..." Violet cleverly smirk, popping a small bubble, "...I got plenty of 'em!" She didn't tell her mom what those photos were about.

"Just get ready for bed, dear. You have Golden Dancer practice in the morning!"

"I will, Mom!" Violet smiled while embracing her own mom. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, Violet took out the memory card from her smartphone and began to snicker quietly, throwing her gum in the trash.

"I need to time the uploading of the photos correctly with the next time that Vanessa and Monty will meet. Once that happens, then the photos will be sent to both of their precious parents! This is going to be so...as the Ashleys once put it...scanalous!"


End file.
